Camaleon
by NeSLY
Summary: -Naruto… ¿no te gustaría ser socio de una de las empresas mas importantes del país?... te doy la mitad de mis acciones a cambio de que me ayudes a destruir a Uchiha Sasuke, después de todo… tu también lo odias…- SasuNaru
1. Tan Solo Por Destruirte

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 1: Tan Solo Por Destruirte**

-yo…- la voz de la pelirosa titubeaba a casa silaba su mirada agachada y un sonrojo total en las mejillas indicaban el miedo al rechazo que se estaba formando en su interior –Sasuke-kun…- apretó con algo de fuerza sus puños intentando reunir el valor necesario que le permitiera hablar, todo era tan difícil, tan complicado

-Sakura…- la impasible voz del menor de los Uchiha sonó tan grave como siempre con ese tono de indeferencia que siempre lo caracterizaba –estoy muy cansado el negocio de hoy fue demasiado largo y de verdad quisiera que te apresuraras no entiendo que puede ser tan importante como para que…-

-¡ME GUSTAS!- Sakura había cerrado instintivamente los ojos mientras apretaba el borde su falda intentando darse un poco de fuerza…

Un silencio abrumador se formo en el lugar, Sasuke simplemente suspiro antes de terminar de beber el contenido de licor en su vaso y desviar la mirada hacia la calle iluminada que le ofrecia la hermosa vista de aquel elegante restaurante –no… no solo es gustar…- continuo hablando un poco mas calmada la mujer y con la vista fija en la mesa –yo… yo de verdad te quiero… no…- nego con un fuerte movimiento de la cabeza -…yo te amo Sasuke-kun…- 

-Sakura…- por fin el pelinegro se dedico a ver a los ojos verdes de la muchacha para que no tuviera que volver a repetir sus palabras –eres una gran persona, es mas podria decirte que eres como una amiga…- Sakura agacho un poco mas la cabeza -…pero no puedo verte de otra forma… lo siento mucho…- 

El Uchiha se levanto con cuidado y empezo a caminar en direccion a la salida pero de inmediato la pelirosa agarro la manga de la camisa del pelinegro quien solamente la vio de soslayo y pudo distinguir unas cuantas lagrimas que caian de sus ojos -¿por que?- se aferro mas al hombre intentando hablar correctamente pero sus lagrimas no se lo permitian –yo… yo te quiero mucho y yo… yo se que puedes llegar a enamorarte de mi…-

-no Sakura…-

-¡pero tu nunca has amado a nadie!- la pelirosa se levanto con fuerza de su asiento fijando sus ojos algo rojos por las lagrimas en el hombre -¡dejame que te enseñe a querer!-

-no vuelvas a repetir eso- hablo tajantemente Sasuke mientras apresaba los brazos de la mujer entre sus manos con algo de fuerza –no hagas esto mas difícil y olvidate de mi- la solto con algo de brusquedad y volvio a encaminarse hacia la salida, esperando que no lo siguiera…

Sakura se quedo estática mientras veia al mayor alejarse apreso sus puños, tomo su cartera y se marcho tras de el esperando alzacanzarlo -¡Sasuke-kun!- grito logrando que el pelinegro girara su cabeza para observarla –por favor…- llego hasta el e intento respirar normalmente –dejame demostrarte mi amor…-

-Sakura tu y yo somos un buen equipo de trabajo… no lo arruines…-

-¡esto ya se arruino!- volvio a agritar mientras agachaba un poco la cabeza -¿Por qué!- dijo entre dientes antes de alzar nuevamente la voz -¿POR QUE NO PUEDES AMARME!-

-por que ya amo a alguien…- una ligera brisa recorrio su cuerpo mientras levantaba lentamente la vista y las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas sin que pudiera detenerlas –y nunca llegare a amarte de esa manera…-

Un fuerte golpe se esatampo en la cara del pelinegro que de seguro le dejaria una marca, su cara se encontraba un poco ladeada pero podia ver y escuchar claramente el leve sollozo de la pelirosa, quizas habia sido demasiado cruel, el habia evitado eso, lo habia evitado, pero como siempre Sakura se habia puesto testaruda, asi que le habia tocado hablarle con la verdad, era mejor que se desilusionara de una buena vez -¡te odio!- giro tranquilamente para ver como la pelirosa apretaba sus puños y cerraba con fuerza sus ojos evitando que las lagrimas continuaran saliendo -¡y me las vas a pagar LO JURO!- vio a la mujer alejarse corriendo rapidamente y tomando un taxi que esperaba la llevara a su casa, suspiro cansado y levanto la vista relajadamente hacia el resplandeciente cielo y un pequeño susurro salio de sus labios –Naruto…-

-- 

-¡Ototo-chan!- era quizas la decima vez que golpeaba la bendita puerta y su hermano ni siquiera le respondia, lo mas seguro es que estuviera escuchando musica, de repenta la puerta se abrio mientras veia a un adormilado rubio con unos audifonos que caian graciosamente por sus hombros

-¿Qué sucede Deidara-niisan?...-

-¡sucede que llevo media hora golpeando la puerta y ni siquiera te atreves a responderme!-

-lo siento…- dijo mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo

-¿Cómo puedes dormir a las seis de la tarde…?-

-no tengo nada que hacer… ademas es mi primer dia de vacaciones dejame disfrutarlo a mi manera…-

-como quieras…- hablo el rubio mayor mientras giraba y se encaminaba al comedor –de todas formas yo habia preparado un delicioso ramen…-

-¡Ramen!-

-¡oye ten mas cuidado Naruto!- grito el hombre al ver al menor pasar casi corriendo en direccion al comedor… definitivamente, jamas cambiaria…

-buenas noches Naruto-kun…- saludo cortésmente un pelinegro con su infaltable sonrisa en el rostro y sentado en su respectivo asiento esperando a que los dos rubios llegaran para empezar a comer

-hola Sai…-

-bien comamos en paz, por favor…- sentencio Deidara mientras se sentaba en su lugar y todos empezaban a comer tranquilamente -¿y que tal tu dia Sai?-

-Deidara… no me arruines la comida…- hablo desanimado el pelinegro 

-no conseguiste trabajo…- acalaro el rubio terminando su primer tazon de la noche

-no…- negó con la cabeza el hombre mientras suspiraba y se medio recostaba en su asiento levantando su mirada al techo de la habitación…

-¡vamos no te desanimes!- dijo feliz el rubio menor mientras le daba una pequeña palmada en la espalda -¡yo tampoco tengo trabajo pero ahí veremos que le hacemos ademas mi niisan nos puede apoyar económicamente por un tiempo…-

-las ganas existente ototo…- hablo seriamente el mayor de los tres –pero les recuerdo que hay que pagar el apartamento, la comida, la ropa…- suspiro un poco desanimado pero de inmediato dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –pero por el momento estamos bien, Naru acaba de venir de Milan con toda esa locura que tiene por trabajo, asi que estamos bien, no te agobies Sai…-

-ahora que lo pienso…- murmuro Naruto mientras desviaba su mirada -¿Por qué no trabajas conmigo?-

-¿eh… contigo?- pregunto un poco dudoso el pelinegro –no lo se… eso no es como mi estilo…-

-¿Por qué no?- ladeo un poco el rostro viendo a Sai –tienes un buen cuerpo…-

-con eso no basta Naru…- intervino Deidara mientras tomaba un poco de bebida 

-yo lo se… pero yo podria enseñarte lo que hace falta y…-

-Naruto… no lo se, de verdad…- volvio a hablar Sai mientras fijaba su vista en la comida 

-podria ser temporal…- hablo calmado mientras se recostaba en su asiento –y ademas asi ya no estaria tan solo… esa gentes a veces es muy…-

-y asi quieres llevarme alla…-

-pero no es para tanto…-

-¡Sai muchas gente moriria por convertirse en modelo de la noche a la mañana!- el pelinegro suspiro resignado, en parte el rubio tenia razon ademas de que necesitaba el trabajo y solo seria por un tiempo, Naruto ganaba mucho dinero puesto que era el modelo del momento y viajaba de pais en pais, su rostro estaba estampado en muchas vallas publicitarias y muchas otras cosas, el no pretendia llegar al mismo nivel, quizas un par de desfiles hasta que consiguiera algo mas a su estilo…

-de acuerdo…- hablo resignado mientras se recostaba un poco en su silla

-¡bravo!- el rubio se abrazo fuertemente al pelinegro con una gran sonrisa en el rostro 

-si bravo… y me quieres decir ¿Cómo vas a ir como Sai o te vas inventar una apariencia como mi ototo?- Deidara vio fijamente al otro rubio dandole a entender que no le gustaba ni un poquito que se disfrazara para mostrarse en las pasarelas, aunque de por si no le gustaba que su hermano anduviera a veces medio desnudo 

-como Sai… no me gustaria aramarme tantos problemas como… Kyo…- hablo sarcásticamente mientras el menor solamente sonreia algo nervioso

-bien… como sea yo me voy a arreglar por que voy a salir…- Deidara camino tranquilamente hacia su habitación mientras Sai hacia lo mismo pero a la suya…

-Naruto ¿seguro que no quieres venir? Van a ir todos los muchachos y no te ven hace un buen tiempo…- 

-no Sai estoy muy cansado por lo del viaje…-

-esta bien…-

-disculpame con ellos…-

-de acuerdo…- fue lo ultimo que escucho del peliengro antes de que escuchara la puerta cerrarse, se encamino con tranquilidad hacia la pequeña sala mientras prendia el televisor e intentaba distraerse un poco…

-y aquí estan las mejores escenas del desfile de Milan de este año…- la suave voz de una reportera logro que el rubio decidiera dejar aquel canal, pasaron varias imágenes de las pasarelas, el desfile y de las personas que se encontraban en el publico –pero por supuesto lo mejor de la noche fue sin duda el modelo Japones Kyo…- pudo ver su imagen en el televisor, y una debil sonrisa se poso en su rostro, ante todo el mundo Kyo era un modelo extremadamente guapo con un cuerpo rayando en lo perfecto, con cabello negro y unos destellantes ojos azules, pero lo que mas le gustaba a la gente de el, era el misterio que lo rodeaba, casi no hablaba ni daba declaraciones, su vida personal no la conocia casi nadie y le habian ofrecido exorbitantes sumas de dinero por que les permitieran una entrevista en su casa, pero jamas habia aceptado, sabia que debia mantener su perfil bajo…

-auto vanagloriándote hermanito…- hablo sarcastico mientras veia al rubio observar con detenimiento su imagen en el televisor

-no… es solo que… es raro ver como todo el mundo me ve como alguien que no soy y me cree como alguien que no soy…-

-tu forjaste esa imagen precisamente para que no te reconocieran ¿lo recuerdas?- dijo dandole un pequeño dolpe en la cabeza, recordando un poco lo de hace unos años

-si, se suponia que hice todo eso para que tu no lo supieras, pero lo descubriste y ahora ya no tiene sentido seguir bajo la mascara de Kyo ¿no lo crees?- un pequeño tic aparecio en la ceja del mayor al recordar toda esa locura que se armo el rubio

-quizas… pero date cuenta de que como Naruto tu vida privada ya no existiria…- hablo conciliadoramente mientras se sentaba junto al rubio –como Kyo puedes llegar tranquilo a tu casa sacarte esa peluca negra y ser tu mismo…-

Naruto suspiro resginado mientras se abrazaba al mayor y hundía su rostro en el pecho del otro rubio, le agradaba cuando Deidara se ponia comprencivo –y como podran notar todos los presentes quedaron sumamente encantados, durante la recepcion lastimosamente Kyo-kun no estuvo presente ¿en algun momento lo veremos en alguna reunion social o…? Deidara apago el televisor volviendo a abrazar a su hermano, sabia que esto lo estresaba demasiado, unos pequeños golpes en la puerta lograron que el mayor se separa de Naruto y se encaminara hacia la misma para abrirla

-¡Naruto ya me voy!-

-de acuerdo cuidate…- volvio a suspirar ahora mas tranquilo mientras veia al rubio tomar una chaqueta y marcharse junto a la panda que tenia por amigos…

-Naruto…- Sai salio abrochándose la camisa -¿seguro que no quieres venir?-

-no solo voy a dar un pequeño paseo por ahí… y ya luego me acuesto a dormir…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-esta bien, nos vemos…- la puerta volvio a cerrarse dejando al rubio en un permanente silencio, comodo pero a la vez aplastante, suspiro tranquilo mientras se decidia a levantarse de una vez por todas, tomo un pequeño abrigo y salio del lugar intentando distraerse un poco…

-- 

Sasuke entro tranquilamente a su departamento sin la necesidad de encender ninguna luz, conocia su departamento a la perfeccion ademas de la tenue luz que se deslizaba por el gran ventanal ayudaba un poco a sus pasos, se acerco al pequeño mini-bar y se sirvio un poco de whisky y se arrimo en el marco del gran ventanal que tenia para fijar su mirada en las oscuras calles de la ciudad, por supuesto que lo que menos queria era lastimar los sentimientos de alguien a quien prácticamente consideraba una amiga, y menos por que con ella trabajaba, definitivamente las cosas se iban a poner en extremo estresantes en la empresa…

Bebio un poco mientras cerraba los ojos en inevitablemente vagos recuerdos llegaban a su mente, unos bellos ojos azules y un hermoso cabello rubio que se ondeaba con el viento mientras el cuerpo de aquel muchacho permanecia levemente inclinado frente a un puente ¿Por qué no podia simplemente olvidarlo? Bufo molesto lo mas seguro es que el rubio ya ni siquiera se acordara de el, es mas que lo odiara, pero aun asi el no podia olvidarlo, no podia sacarselo de la cabeza un solo instante #_yo solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke, no quiero nada mas…_# sonrio melancólicamente, a veces la vida no resultaba como uno queria, a veces no se podia tener lo que se queria…

-- 

-¿oiste eso hay una tipa en el bar que se esta medio denudando en la barra?- ambos hombres sonrieron lascivamente mientras se encaminaban a un paso un tanto apresurado hacia el dichoso bar, mientras el rubio simplemente los observo alejarse, bufo un poco mientras metia sus manos en el pequeño abrigo debido al frio, sin poder evitarlo paso por el dichoso bar, y escucho el fuerte barullo, los silvido y las palabras grotescas dirigidas hacia una mujer que bailaba sobre la barra, dirigio lentamente su mirada hacia el interior del local y entre la multitud pudo distinguir a la mujer bailando torpemente, de seguro por la cantidad de alcohol ingerido…

-malditos…- susurro el rubio mientras apretaba los puños, esa mujer estaba mal lo podia notar por su rostro, sonreia pero sabia que solo lo hacia por las cantidades de alcohol que de seguro tenia en su cuerpo, la mujer levanto la cabeza y sus ojos verdes se conectaron de inmediato con los azules y como si nada mas existiera todo se detuvo en ese instante, la pelirosa detuvo todo movimiento y dejo sus brazos caer para fijar su mirada en la del rubio que se encontraba en la salida del local con la cabeza levemente ladeada solo observandola…

Naruto sintio que todo se habia enmudecido, los ojos de esa mujer gritaban una sola palabra 'Ayudame' sin pensarlo un segundo mas se encamino al interior del lugar abriendose paso entre la multitud de borrachos y pervertidos que habia, estiro los brazos para tomar a la mujer de la cintura y bajarla con el mismo cuidado y sacandola abrazada a su cuerpo en tanto con la otra mano tomaba la chaqueta y la bolsa que de seguro le pertenecian a la ojiverde, camino entre insultos y bufidos por parte de aquellos hombres, pero decidio ignorarlos por completo, una vez salio del lugar con la pelirrosa caminando torpemente a su lado y agarrada levemente del cuello del mayor, lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar de parte de la mujer fue un leve 'gracias' dicho en un vago susurro…

-- 

-es un placer hacer negocios con ustedes…- hablo cortésmente el mayor de los Uchiha con una elegante sonrisa en sus labios –tendran los story board la proxima semana sobre su escritorio…-

-Uchiha-san, Sabaku-san…- dijo un hombre algo mayor mientras se levantaba de su asiento con parsimonia y los menores lo imitaban en señal de educación –como siempre un verdadero gusto cerrar negocios con su empresa…-

-igualmente- dijo cortésmente el pelirrojo en tanto veian al hombre alejarse y salir del restaurante –vaya… estuvo realmente increíble…- dijo algo cansado el menor mientras volvia a sentarse –por un momento crei que queria hecharse para atrás con lo del negocio…-

-bien dicho Gaara, por un momento- afirmo el maypr con una sonrisa mientras bebia un poco de vino –pero al final accedio a todas las cláusulas… a este paso le volveremos a ganar a Sakura y a Sasuke por obtener mas contratos este año…- sonrio aun mas le encataba competir con su hermano

-si… parece que tendre unas buenas vacaciones este año…- dijo recostandose un poco, aun recordaba la apuesta entre los cuatro, Sakura y Sasuke habian apostado contra ellos que el que cerrara mas negocios ese año le pagaria a la otra pareja unas vacaciones al lugar que quisieran, y era mas que imposible que ellos perdieran…

-bueno yo estoy demasiado cansado…- hablo Itachi mientras se levantaba del asiento -¿te llevo?-

-no, tengo mi auto afuera, ademas tengo que ir al bendito desfile de Temari y si me atraso un segundo mas muero degollado…-

-ah… claro hoy era la presentacion de la nueva temporada…-

-asi es, nos vemos mañana, Sasuke se muere cuando sepa que firmamos un contrato con la compañía disquera…-

-por supuesto que si, mañana hasta champaña llevo…- ambos se encaminaron hacia el estacionamiento del lugar sumergidos en la continua conversación, definitivamente habia sido un excelente dia…

-- 

Sakura se movio un poco antes de poder abrir los ojos junto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sentir su cuerpo sumamente pesado, se sento con cuidado intentando divisar el lugar en el que se encontraba y a pesar de la oscuridad pudo distinguir muy bien que esa no era su habitación, instintivamente miro su cuerpo y observo como llevaba una camisa de tela manga larga y un pantalón que obviamente no eran de ella ¿Qué demonios le habia pasado! Llevo ambas manos a su cabeza intentando recordar lo que habia hecho, podia sentir el aroma de alcohol aun en su cuerpo y la noche se mostraba reluciente a travez de la pequeña ventana en aquella habitación…

Suspiro un poco antes de colocar sus piernas en el piso y de golpe los recuerdos vinieron a su mente, el rechazo de Sasuke, el bar que habia encontrado en un barrio de mala muerte, la copa tras copa que habia ingerido, el baile estupido y denigrante que habia montado sobre la barra, no muy conciente de sus actos, y por ultimo unos profundas orbes azules observandola con fijeza, de ahí en adelante todo su mundo se borraba, no recordaba nada mas…

-- 

Naruto resoplo un poco incomodo mientras tomaba un poco de refresco sentado en el comedor intentando comprender ¿Por qué habia metido a una completa extraña en su casa? Bufo molesto, no podia evitarlo instintivamente era demasiado buena gente para dejarla a sus suerte en aquel lugar, sabia perfectamente que su bondad siempre le traian problemas, pero ¡ahí iba el nuevamente! Solo esperaba que en esta ocacion no saliera nada mal, sonrio burlonamente se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero después de todo, cuando lastiman tu corazon, no es facil volver a confiar en las personas como antes, asi hayan años de por medio…

El pequeño sonido de la tetera alerto al rubio logrando que se le levantara y sirviera el agua caliente en una pequeña taza donde ya habia café, sin azucar por supuesto para poder ayudar a la mujer a recuperar un poco el sentido, movio un poco el contenido y camino hacia su habitación donde se encontraba la pelirosa, la vio sentada en el borde de su cama y con la mirada fija en el suelo, golpeo un par de veces la puerta anunciando su llegada, algo tonto, puesto que después de todo era su habitación, aun asi no pudo evitarlo…

-ten… esto ayudara a que se te baje un poco…- dijo cortésmente mientras le extendia la taza a la muchacha quien la tomo algo avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba

-gracias…- la suave voz de la ojiverde inundo el lugar acompañado por un pequeño silencio

-me tome el atrevimiento de cambiarte de ropa, pense que no querrias despertar con la ropa por como estaba en ese estado…-

-no, muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte…-

-no fue nada…- le sonrio amablemente indicandole que no habia ningun problema…

-¿por que no es como tu…?- susurro vagamente de manera casi inconiente la pelirosa

-¿eh?-

-¿ah¡no nada disculpa!- dijo con un leve carmin en sus mejillas –es solo que no ha sido un buen dia…--

-si, ya me pude dar cuenta… no quiero incomodarte, pero… ¿Qué te sucedio?- la muchacha levanto la mirada para fijarla en el rubio, no habian malas intenciones de su parte, queria ayudarla, una vez mas queria ayudarla…

-es solo que…- fijo la mirada en la taza que sostenia en las manos –hoy el chico que he amado toda mi vida me rechazo…- una pequeña lagrima corrio por su mejilla –se que es muy estupido lo que hice… pero esa fue mi primer reaccion, quise perder la conciencia y olvidarme de todo… y pense que tal vez el alcohol me ayudaria, pero…- su voz se entre corto un poco debido a las lagrimas -…nunca he sido muy buena con la bebida, por obvias consecuencias…-

Naruto pudo ver como la pelirosa levantaba la mirada para fijarla en el, las lagrimas seguian su curso pero ahora lo miraba con una sonrisa triste en su rostro, sin poder evitarlo secon las lagrimas de la ojiverde con el dorso de su mano –no estuvo bien lo que hiciste…- dijo en un tono conciliador –olvidar no es lo correcto, los recuerdos te enseñan a no volver a cometer los mismos errores, a ser mas fuertes…- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa –despues de todo… la gente se hace fuerte por que tiene recuerdos que no puede olvidar…- lo ultimo que sintio fue los brazos alrededor de su cintura apresarlo con fuerza mientras sus sollozos volvian a escucharse en el lugar –llora, deshagote esta noche, deja que las lagrimas borren el dolor de tu corazon, solo por hoy sientete libre de llorar…- susurro mientras acariciaba los cabellos de la mujer…

-- 

Quizas fueron un par de minutos, o quizas fueron un par de horas, la verdad es que a esta altura ya no lo sabia pero habian permanecido de esa manera bastante rato, de lo unico que estaba seguro es que apenas hace un par de segundo la mujer habia decidido dejar de llorar –lo siento…- dijo bajamente mientras se alejaba del cuerpo del rubio

-no, no te preocupes…- le respondio nuevamente con una sonrisa

-eres muy amable…- suspiro un poco mas calmada y ya sin lagrimas en los ojos –realmente… muchas gracias…-

-ya te dije que no te preocupes…- 

-Sakura…-

-¿eh?-

-mi nombre es Haruno Sakura…-

-yo soy Naruto…-

El rubio se levanto con cuidado mientras se llevaba la taza de seguro para lavarla, en tanto con las luces ahora encendidas y un poco mas tranquila la pelirosa se dedico a observar las paredes de la habitación donde se encontraba, se sorprendio un poco al ver varias fotos de gran tamaño y enmarcadas de un hombre muy apuesto de cabello negro y ojos tan azules como los de Naruto "_la verdad… es que se parecen mucho_" penso mientras se acercaba a la foto reconociendo la portada de aquella revista y muchas otras fotos que habia por el lugar ¿acaso Naruto conocia a ese famoso modelo, escucho los pasos del rubio acercarse y de inmediato giro para encararlo y poder hacerle la pregunta que desde hace un momento le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza…

-espero que no te moleste compartir habitación conmigo, yo dormire en el futòn, tu puedes dormir en la cama…- dijo tranquilamente mientras extendia un futòn en el piso

-Natuto…- hablo débilmente mientras colocaba su brazos detrás de la espalda -¿tu conoces a Kyo-kun?-

-¿eh?- instintivamente se enderezo por completo para ver a la pelirrosa frente suyo –bueno yo…-

-¿o solo lo admiras?-

-bueno en realidad…- no supo por que razon pero al ver la mirada de la ojiverde sintio que si le mentia lo descubriria, como si se conocieran de años –digamos que lo conozco demasiado bien…-

-¿son pareja?-

-no, no, por supuesto que no… pero nos conocemos muy bien…- dijo un poco sonriente por lo ilogico que sonaba para el ese plantamiento…

-oh…- dijo mientras volvia a fijar su mirada en las fotos –son unas muy buenas fotos…-

-si mi favorita es esa…- dijo señalando una foto donde el pelinegro aparecia con los brazos extendidos, la camisa de seda negra completamente abierta, sus jeans a la cadera, y sus cabellos junto con la camisa tenian una percepción de constante movimiento debido al viento que tenia en ese momento, pero lo que mas resaltaba por supuesto era esa fija mirada azul, llena de confianza y prepotencia, totalmente opuesta a la dulce mirada de el en ese instante "_recuerdo que ese dia pesque un resfriado…_" penso sonriente

-si, Kyo-kun es grandioso… pero a mi degusta mas esa…- en esta ocacion señalo una foto en la que el hombre aparecia de perfil con la vista fija en algun lugar muerto y con su brazo derecho completamente extendido, mientras de su mano caian maravillosamente varios petalos de Sakura, vestia completamente de blanco resaltando aun mas su cabello y sus ojos, aunque en aquella foto apenas se podian apreciar…

-por cierto ¿no quieres comer algo?...- pregunto un poco mas animado el rubio

-no, gracias…- nego levemente con la cabeza

-si, lo deseas puedes tomar una ducha…- dijo señalando una puerta blanca a un lado de ellos

-si, enseguida…- el rubio le extendio otra parada de ropa mientras la muchacha le sonreia y se encaminaba hacia el interior, suspiro un poco antes de comenzar a desvestirse y colocarse su pijama, inevitablemente esa muchacha le recordaba mucho a Ino, por su carácter de hacer lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza, dudaba que Sakura la conociera, Ino era una de las mejores modelos del pais, y por la vestimenta de la pelirrosa podia asegurar que era una ejecutiva o algo por el estilo…

Se sento un momento en el futòn recordando que la muestra de fragilidad que habia tenido la ojiverde tambien le recordaban a Hinata, tan sensible como ella sola, dibujo una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, hace muchos años que no sabia nada de la pelinegra, la puerta del baño se abrio dejando ver a la muchacha secando delicadamente su cabello –tienes un hermoso cabello Sakura-chan…- dijo sonriente mientras se abrazaba un poco a sus piernas y la pelirrosa le sonreia ahora un poco mas abiertamente

-gracias…- se quedo observando por un segundo su largo cabello –por muchos años lo he cuidado… por que al chico que me gusta le gustan las pelilargas… pero… parece que en realidad siempre fue un rumor…- Naruto sintio perfectamente como un aura depresiva se formaba alrededor de la mucha, no debia permitir eso, habia vuelto a sonreir…

-pues…- hablo vagamente logrando llamar la atención de la muchacha –a mi me parece que te quedaria mejor el cabello corto…- comento con una sonrisa aun mas abierta-

-gracias…- un leve sonrojo aconpaño las mejillas de la mujer mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama –quizas el no era el hombre para mi…-

-¡asi se habla!-

-en todo caso debia verlo venir… los Uchiha siempre son asi de frios…-

-¿U… Uchiha!- Sakura ladeo levemente el rostro al ver la palidez que se habia formado en el rubio y la expresión algo desconcertante que se habia posado en su rostro…

-Si, Uchiha Sasuke ¿Que¿Acaso lo conoces?-

-digamos que… no le tengo el mayor de los aprecios…- dijo entre dientes mientras apretaba sus puños y clavaba su mirada en el piso, lo menos que queria era que la pelirosa viera la parte oscura de su vida, aquella parte que solo Uchiha Sasuke provocaba…

-pues ya somos dos…- Sakura desvio la mirada, ya no dolia es mas, ni siquiera tenia ganas de llorar, mas bien tenia ganas de vengarse, de enseñarle lo mucho que duele un rechazo… de enseñarle que aunque finja ser frio, el tambien puede sufrir, el tambien puede llorar y cometer errores…

-Naruto…- su voz sono un tanto distante pero aun asi continuo hablando al sentir la mirada del rubio en ella –Sasuke no es santo de tu devocion ¿cierto?- giro nuevamente su cabeza para ver el leve asentimiento por parte del ojiazul –no te preguntara el por que, puesto que es obvio que no quieres hablar de eso, pero…- una sonrisa algo extraña se formo en su rostro -¿no te gustaria destruirlo?- Naruto mostro una clara sorpresa en su rostro –hay que enseñarle a ese prepotente que no puede tratar a la gente como si fuera basura…-

-Sakura…-

-¿Qué dices Naruto?-

El rubio simplemente resolplo un poco, no, no debia dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, buenos o malos, no debia hacerlo, no una vez mas –creo que debes descansar un poco, pensar un poco las cosas, asentar tus sentimientos y ya mañana hablamos…-

-de acuerdo…- dijo tranquila mientras se recostaba en la cama y se tapaba con la pequeña sabana –solo piensalo…-

-que descanses…-

-igualmente…- y ahí murio la pequeña conversación, Sakura cerro los ojos intentando conciliar un poco el sueño, no iba a desistir de su idea, por nada del mundo, tenia que ser asi, ya muchas locuras habia hecho, primero lo del bar y luego instalarse en la casa de un desconocido, sonrio tristemente, por lo menos tenia un poco de suerte, miro de soslayo al rubio que ahora le daba la espalda, por suerte no habia caido en manos de quien sabe que loco o pervertido, sentia que Naruto era diferente a cualquier hombre que habia podido conocer, por eso mismo sabia que encajaba perfectamente en su plan para destruir al Uchiha…

-- 

La noche habia pasado y los rayos de sol ya iluminaban la mañana, junto con un calido ambiente, Deidara abrio la puerta de su habitación mientras estiraba un poco su cuerpo intentando levantarse por completo dejandose absorver por el delicioso aroma del apartamento, la puerta frente a el se abrio dejando ver a un pelinegro que pasaba el dorso de su mano por sus ojos en un intento de enfocar bien a la persona que tenia en frente…

-buenos dias…- hablo adormilado Sai mientras bostezaba un poco -¿pense que tu estaba cocinando?-

-¿eh?- el rubio ladeo un poco su rostro –yo pense que tu estabas cocinando…- el tiempo se detuvo por un momento para ambos, y de igual manera los dos abrieron desmesuradmente los ojos al analizar la situación…

-¡oh no Naruto!- gritaron al unisono mientras se acercaban corriendo a la gran cocina que de seguro ya se estaba medio incendiando por culpa del rubio

-¡AHHH!-

-¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES TU!

-¡DE SEGURO ES UNA FAN LOCA!-

-¡SAI, YO LA AMARRO A UNA SILLA, TU LLAMA A LA POLICIA!-

-¡SI!-

-¡OIGAN¿QUE HACEN¡SUELTENME¡¡¡NARUTOOOO!-

-- 

El rubio se levanto de golpe al escuchar su nombre y rapidamente giro hacia el lugar donde se tendria que encontrar Sakura, pero solo encontro la cama correctamente arreglada –oh no… Sai… Deidara…- se levanto rapidamente y salio casi corriendo en direccion a la cocina, que era donde de seguro se encontraban, encontrando a un Deidara amarrando a la pelirosa a una silla mientras esta pataleaba con mucha intensidad y Sai llamaba por telefono a quien sabe quien…

-¡te dije que me sueltes!- y de un golpe producido por la pelirosa Deidara se estrello contra el meson 

-¡ademas es violenta!- exclamo molesto Deidara tocandose la mejilla que de seguro quedaria morada en un par de minutos

-¡no te imaginas los cargos que te vamos a poner, loca!- hablo el pelinegro antes de tomarla por los brazos en una llave de la cual la pelirosa haciendo gala de su fuerza se deshizo de inmediato propinandole un golpe en el estomago al pelinegro quien retrocedio un par de pasos…

-¡muy bien ya detengase, los tres!- dijo al ver que al parecer querian continuar con la pelea

-¡Naruto!- Sakura corrio un poco mas aliviada a esconderse detrás del rubio

-no creo que necesites esconderte tras de mi Sakura-chan… eres muy fuerte-dattebayo…- Naruto llevo sus manos a su propia boca, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, mientras Deidara y Sai lo observaban con los ojos sumamente abiertos…

-¿eh?- Sakura dejo de lado el pequeño sonrojo que se habia formado en sus mejillas por el comentario del rubio para ver la actitud tan extraña de todos -¿sucede algo?-

-no, no te preocupes Sakura-chan…- sonrio nerviosamente mientras le daba un par de palmadas en la espalda a la pelirosa quien lo veia extrañada –bueno… ustedes dejen la locura, mas que sea fijan ser normales…-

-¡es tu culpa ototo!-

-¡si Naruto! Nos hubieras dicho que habia alguien mas en la casa…- dijo insinuante y con una sonrisa algo extraña en el rostro

-¡no es lo que piensan!- dijo un tanto alterado -¡Sakura-chan solo es… es…-

-mmmh…-

-¡Sai!-

-de acuerdo… de acuerdo… dejen la pelea absurda…- calmo el rubio mayor sentandose en una de las sillas –pero Sai tiene razon Naruto, debiste avisarnos de que alguien mas estaria en la casa…-

-si, lo siento…-

-¿ototo?-

-si, mira te voy a pedir que por favor te olvides de eso de que la primera impresión es lo que cuenta…- dijo con una sonrisa –pero el rubio de la coleta es mi aniki, Deidara…- el mayor solo asintio –y el pelinegro es uno de mis mejores amigos, Sai…-

-hola…-

-hola…- respondio la pelirosa mientras los observaba aun un poco desconfiada –bueno, yo solamente queria hacer el desayuno en forma de agradecimiento por lo de anoche y…-

-y luego dice que no…-

-¡Sai cállate!-

-bueno el caso es que no sabia que Vivian mas personas, así que el desayuno es para dos, pero lo podemos repartir, sino les molesta…-

-por mi no hay problema…-

-con tal de que no muera envenenado…-

-¡perfecto!- exclamo jovial el rubio –entonces te ayudo a servir Sakura-chan-

-claro-

-- 

-Sasuke-san…- el intercomunicador en la oficina del menor de los Uchiha resono dejando a la luz la dulce voz de su secretaria, presiono un pequeño boton antes de hablar

-dime…-

-los de Lan's Corporation llamaron para pedir que la cena de esta noche sea para mañana por problemas personales…-

-diles que no hay problema…-

-de acuerdo…-

-Hinata… dile a Sakura que venga a mi oficina…-

-de inmediato…-

Sasuke se recosto un poco en su asiento mientras soltaba un pequeño bufido, todo esto era muy molesto, pero tenia que hablar con la mujer, para aclarar las cosas y evitar problemas en el futuro, después de todo habia que separar lo personal de lo laboral –Sasuke-san…- la voz de Hinata volvio a llamarlo

-dime…-

-hable con Tenten, la secretaria de Sakura-san y me dijo que aun no ha llegado…- Sasuke rodo los ojos y bufo molesto

-de acuerdo cuando llegue que le digan que necesito hablar con ella…- se levanto con cuidado y se sirvio un vaso con whisky, lo que le faltaba problemas con su compañera de trabajo, y para mejorar las cosas mañana tenia una cena de negocios muy importante y la pelirrosa ni siquiera deba señas de vida…

-- 

-ah… que buenas son la vacaciones…- estiro sus brazos con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y respirando el delicioso aroma que le ofrecia aquel parque, observo su reloj y vio que eran cerca de la una de la tarde, se levanto tranquilamente y se encamino al elegante restaurante al que Sakura lo habia invitado, durante el desayuno le habia pedido que almorzaran juntos por que queria charlar de algo muy importante, se marcho con una sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que dejo al rubio mas tranquilo, se encamino al interior del resturante y vio a la muchacha sentada y con la vista fija en algun lugar…

-hola Sakura-chan…-

-¡Naruto! Que bueno verte…- sonrió abiertamente mientras veía como el rubio se sentaba frente a ella

-¿y como has estado?-

-muy bien…-

-linda boina…- comento mientras tomaba un poco del jugo que al parecer Sakura había ordenado para ambos

-hoy cuando me fui de tu departamento, hice tres cosas muy importantes, fui al abogado, llame a una agencia de viajes…-

-¿agencia de… viajes?-

-si, pienso darme unas pequeñas vacaciones…- vio la sonrisa un poco irónica por parte del rubio, así que decidió continuar hablando –no, Naruto no pienso huir… es solo que necesito mas tiempo para mi…- dio un corto suspiro –pase mucho tiempo intentando ser la mujer perfecta para el perfecto Uchiha Sasuke y no hice mas que equivocarme, y gracias a ti lo comprendí no puede pretender ser quien no soy, solamente tengo que ser yo misma, y para eso necesito alejarme de todo y tratar de recuperar a la Sakura que se perdió en el camino…-

-me gusta que hables así…-

-y por ultimo fui al salón de belleza…- dijo mientras se sacaba delicadamente la boina dejando caer su ahora corto cabello algo ondulado en las puntas frente al rubio

-wow… te ves muy bien Sakura-chan…- comento con una pequeña sonrisa

-gracias… y por supuesto muchas gracias por tu consejo…-

-no es nada… he aprendido a tener buen ojo en ese tipo de cosas, para algo me tenían que servir tanto años trabajando en eso…- comento inconcientemente mientras bebía un poco de jugo…

-¿en eso?- dejo la boina en la mesa y fijo su mirada en el rubio –por cierto Naruto ¿en que trabajas?-

-¿eh? Bueno yo…- volvió a beber un poco de jugo intentando pasar un poco de tiempo para inventar una buena excusa –bueno… yo… soy asesor de imagen… si eso…-

-¡que bueno!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras bebía un poco de su bebida

-bueno, ahora si, al grano ¿sabes para que fui al abogado en la mañana?- el rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras un mesero se acercaba a la mesa y colocaba los platos sobre la misma –espero que no te moleste, ordene por los dos…-

-para nada…- 

-Naruto… ¿no te gustaría ser socio de una de las empresas mas importantes del país?... te doy la mitad de mis acciones a cambio de que me ayudes a destruir a Uchiha Sasuke, después de todo… tu también lo odias…- las palabras de Sakura detuvieron todo pensamiento de Naruto ¿de que estaba hablando?

-Sakura no creo que eso…-

-Naruto por favor tuve mucho tiempo de pensarlo…- llevo una pequeña porción de comida a su boca y la mastico con lentitud –quiero hacer esto…-

-haber Sakura, vamos por puntos ¿de acuerdo?- un leve asentimiento por parte de la pelirosa le indico que podía continuar -¿Cómo es eso de ser socio de no se que empresa?-

-Konoha y asociados Sociedad Anónima, exactamente- hablo con claridad y total seriedad –es una empresa de publicidad muy reconocida en el medio, nos encargamos de lanzar campañas publicitarias, conciertos, video clips, en fin… un montón de cosas…- Naruto recordó haber escuchado algo así mientras trabajaba en las pasarelas, después de todo ese tipo de accionistas siempre estaban invitados a ese tipo de eventos

-pero… ¿Por qué me darías la mitad de las acciones?-

-por que seria la única razón y excusa para que trabajes hombro a hombro con Sasuke…-

-¿con Sasuke, Sakura acaso te volviste loca!-

-vamos Naruto no exageres…- dijo bebiendo un poco de jugo completamente relajada, como lo había hecho antes

-además y ¿tu? No puedes arriesgar tanto por una estùpida venganza…-

-no es una estùpida venganza Naruto, simplemente quiero darle una lección de vida a Sasuke-kun…- Naruto sintió claramente el tono venenoso en el que la pelirosa pronuncio el nombre del pelinegro –además no es tanto, mi familia es socia de esa empresa y de muchas otras mas si es lo que te preocupa, es verdad que trabajo para esa empresa pero hasta ahora solo hacia por el, nada mas…- bebió un poco mas de jugo –si me da la gana puedo dedicarme a simplemente existir, el dinero no es algo que le falte a mi familia…-

-pero… ceder tus acciones indicaría que perderías posición en la empresa…-

-así me uniera al resto de socios, no superaríamos al poder mayoritario que tienen los Uchiha…- Naruto la miro con una ceja levantada, dándole a entender que no comprendía nada –veras el 25 por ciento de las acciones le pertenecen a Sasuke y el otro 25 a Itachi, su hermano mayor, dándoles la mitad de la empresa, por otro lado esta la familia Sabaku con el 30 por ciento, pero que se encuentra divido en un 10 por ciento para cada uno, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro…-

-¿Temari… pero ella es modelo?-

-pero no la excelsa de ser una Sabaku y por tanto socia de la empresa, ella y su hermano solo asisten a las juntas de comité, Kankuro es arquitecto, así que siempre anda de aquí para allá y no tiene tiempo para estabilizarse en un lugar, y lo mismo sucede con Temari… ¿ahora que lo recuerdo también tenias una foto de ella y de Ino, cierto?-

-aja…- Naruto solamente asintió, no quería profundizar mucho en el tema y menos decirle que ellos tres eran grandes amigos, puesto que de seguro terminaría diciéndole que el era el famoso modelo Kyo –y tu tienes el otro 20 por ciento…-

-no, solo tengo un 10 por ciento, el otro 10 por ciento le pertenece a los socios minoritarios que son representados por el primogénito de los Uchiha…-

-Itachi…- concluyo el rubio –eso quiere decir que tienen el completo control de la empresa…-

-así es, a ellos le fascina tener todo completamente controlado… por el momento Fugaku-san el padre de ellos es el presidente de la compañía, aunque no tiene acciones se mantiene en el puesto por el excelente trabajo que ha realizado y como vicepresidente se encuentra mi padre… pero ambos van a retirarse en un par de meses…-

-eso quiere decir que cualquiera de los dos Uchiha ascenderá…-

-exacto...-

-pero aun así… Sakura yo… ni siquiera se cual es en exactitud tu trabajo…-

-entonces déjame explicártelo…-

-esto es una locura…-

-solo déjame terminar y tomas una decisión ¿de acuerdo?- el rubio solamente la observo con atención –mi trabajo no es fácil, pero tampoco es algo científico, nosotros nos encargamos de conseguir clientes para la empresa puesto que muchos de las empresas prefieren hablar con personas de la empresa para sentirse seguros de confiar en la nuestra, entonces nosotros nos reunimos, los convencemos de que nuestra empresa es la mejor, analizamos costos, limitaciones, modelos y lo que se necesite para lo que deseen pedirnos, un comercial, una campaña publicitaria, un video clip, cualquier cosa, nosotros solo tenemos que lograr que firmen un contrato con nosotros…-

-¿nosotros?-

-trabajamos en parejas, Itachi y Gaara, y hasta hoy Sasuke y yo…-

-así que pretendes que yo te reemplace…-

-exacto…-

-pero ¿Por qué darme acciones? podría simplemente representarte-

-de cierta manera quisiera recompensarte…- Naruto lo miro con un gesto en el rostro que claramente reflejaba un mensaje: 'no lo necesito' –además si solo vas como un representante de mis acciones, Sasuke te votara a patadas, pero como socio no puede hacer eso, con acciones puedes imponer tu presencia…-

-¡exacto! Sasuke me va a echar… es lo mas lógico Sakura, el necesita a alguien que sepa de esto, alguien profesional o que mas que sea tenga experiencia en el campo de los negocios…-

-Naruto ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta como gira el mundo? En una empresa no importa si tienes o no un doctorado y una larga experiencia, basta que tengas un buen apellido y un buen capital, eso es todo ¿o acaso tu crees que todos los altos ejecutivos tienen una carrera que va con su puesto? Konoha es del tipo de empresa en que los presidentes, vice presidentes y altos cargos ejecutivos son manejados por los hijos sucesores de los que mas acciones tienen, ellos tienen ganado su futuro desde que nacieron… basta con que tengas un capital de mas de 10 millones de dólares para que todo el mundo te llame 'Uzumaki-sama'… es un asco de vida lo se, pero esa es mi vida…- Naruto la miro por un momento había hablado de una manera tan fría –además de esa manera quiero fastidiarlo un poco…-

-¿de que hablas?-

-como te comente… dentro de poco Fugaku-san se va a retirar, así que la presidencia esta disputada tanto por Itachi como por Sasuke, y como somos dos grupos, hicimos una pequeña apuesta…- bebió un poco de jugo –la pareja que consiguiera mas trabajos al final de los dos meses que quedan se quedaran con el puesto de presidente y vicepresidente, además de que los perdedores deberán pagarle unas vacaciones a los que pierdan…-

-¿y quieres que yo haga perder a Sasuke?-

-eso me tiene sin cuidado… no es mi intencion atacar su orgullo sino su corazon…-

Naruto bufo momentáneamente mientras desviaba su mirada por el amplio paisaje que le ofrecia el lugar intentando acomodar sus pensamientos y toda la información reunida -¿Por qué deduces que yo odio a Sasuke?- hablo bajamente mientras oia como la pelirosa dejaba sus cubiertos sobre la mesa para poder hablar

-aunque no me quieras decir nada se que tu y Sasuke tienen un pasado que a ti te dolio mucho, desviaste tu mirada cuando te le pregunte, eso quiere decir que son recuerdos no muy gratos…-

-¡pero soy un completo desconocido!- exclamo esta vez perdiendo la poca calma que aun podia tener -¡no me conoces de nada, no puedes simplemente pedirme que destruya a Sasuke y darme tus acciones, por que simplemente no me conoces!-

Sakura respiro tranquila mientras desviaba la mirada evitando dirigir su mirada a las orbes azules del rubio –lo se… pero extrañamente me generas confianza… además que tu también tienes un motivo que te estimula…- giro nuevamente para ver fijamente la cara del mayor que la observaba con la misma intensidad –si lo que te preocupas es que te reconozca…-

-no lo hara…- murmuro para si mismo

-entonces no hay problema… no hay forma de que desconfie de ti…-

-no quiero hacer esto Sakura… no…-

-solo repites no, no y no… pero hay una parte en ti que grita 'si'-

Naruto se congelo momentáneamente sin saber como repicar, no quería hundirse en una oscuridad absorbente de la que tal vez no podría salir #_no me importa lo que pase Naruto, siempre… óyeme bien siempre te protegere# _apretó con fuerza los puños, palabras fingidas, promesas incompletas y una punzada en su corazón que a pesar de los años no desaparecia, volvio a sentarse con su mirada fija en un sobre que se encontraba sobre la mesa y que hasta ahora por primera vez se daba cuenta de su presencia –acepto…- fue el débil susurro del rubio mientras cerraba momentáneamente los ojos, a partir de aquí empezaba una cuenta regresiva, una venganza contra aquel pelinegro y mas cicatrices a su de por si maltratado corazon…

**FIN CAPITULO UNO**


	2. El Disfraz Perfecto Soy Yo

CAMALEON

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 2: El Disfraz Perfecto Soy Yo**

Y una vez mas se encontraba frente al televisor de su casa, sentado en el sillón sin saber que hacer, a su lado se posaba un sobre blanco con la copia de los documentos que le acababa de firmar 'Traspaso de Acciones' definitivamente todo funcionaba tan rápido cuando había dinero de por medio, ya era socio de la bendita empresa a la que pertenecía Sasuke y dentro de unas horas tendría que verlo, no quería, no quería volver a verlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, suspiro una vez mas, ya había comenzado la dichosa venganza contra el Uchiha, aunque por lo poco que le había dicho Sakura, Sasuke nunca había tenido una pareja estable, es decir, nunca había querido a nadie ¿Cómo podía destruirlo si no tenia un punto débil el cual atacar?

La puerta del departamento se abrió, y escucho como unas llaves eran dejadas sobre la mesa –Hola Naru ¿Qué haces?-

-viendo televisión…-

-pero… esta apagada…- comento Sai mientras se sentaba a su lado dejando sobre el sillón su abrigo

-no dije que viera un programa…-

-mmmh ya veo… ¿Qué paso?-

-¿eh?- Sai solamente sonrió mientras recostaba su espalda en el respaldar de su sillón

-tienes una cara…-

Naruto suspiro una vez mas antes de fijar su mirada en el televisor, perdiendo su mirada –Sai… ¿tú crees que soy como antes? Que soy el Naruto de hace algunos años…- esta vez fue Sai el que suspiro tratando de hallar las palabras correctas mientras su mirada también se perdía…

-si… a pesar de todo por lo que has pasado… sigues siendo amable, incondicional, amigable, sincero, aunque te hayas endurecido un poco con los años… aquel Naruto de antes sigue aun en ti…-

-ya veo…- susurro mientras agachaba la mirada –pero… no me refería a eso… sino a mi físico…-

-¿tu físico?-

-si, sigo siendo igual que antes, es decir…- se reincorporo en su asiento para poder ver a los ojos al pelinegro –si no me hubieras visto en algunos años y me vieras ahora ¿me reconocerías?-

Sai ladeo un poco el rostro dándole a entender que no comprendía muy bien la pregunta ni el por que de la misma, definitivamente hoy Naruto estaba muy raro -¿esto tiene que ver con el Uchiha-bastardo?- el rubio retrocedió instintivamente al ver lo transparente que podía ser ante Sai –ya veo…- coloco una mano en su barbilla -¿lo volviste a ver?- Naruto simplemente negó con la cabeza por lo que Sai simplemente soltó un suspiro –veamos… Naruto hace años, es decir cuando conociste al bastardo eras muy diferente, tu cabello era algo largo, llegaba hasta la nuca, usabas anteojos ¡pero solo te hacia mas lindo!- dijo mientras apretaba sus cachetes

-¡Sai concéntrate!-

-bueno… mírate ahora… frente a un espejo puedes responder tu propia pregunta…- sonrió levemente –mírate… ahora no usas lentes, tu cabello es mas corto, te peinas en punta, vistes muy bien y tu actitud también ayuda, eso sin contar a Kyo que es pelinegro y que el no tiene aquel tatuaje…- dijo señalando el vientre del rubio

-entonces… ¿no me reconocerías?- Sai soltó una pequeña carcajada…

-pues no… hay muchos cambios en ti…- Naruto suspiro esta vez con un poco mas de alivio

-perfecto…-

-entonces… ¿me podrías contar que esta pasando?-

-todo a su tiempo…- y sin mas se levanto de su asiento dejando al pelinegro un poco consternado por su actitud…

+--+

-entonces… no ha aparecido…- comento Itachi mientras movía un poco su asiento -¿se puede saber que le hiciste Sasuke?-

-nada que te incumba Itachi…-

-solamente queremos ayudarte…-

-pues no lo necesito…-

-¿pueden calmarse?- la voz de Gaara interrumpió la casi discusión de los hermanos ya un poco hastiado de la actitud de ambos, parecían mas interesados en pelear que encontrar a la pelirosa…

-de acuerdo… hagamos esto si Sakura no da señales de vida hasta hoy a las seis de la tarde avisamos a la policía…-

-¿no crees que exageras?- Sasuke enarco una ceja, su hermano era realmente exasperante

-además necesita estar desparecida 48 horas ¿no?-

-detalles…- dijo mientras movía una de sus manos –podemos omitir y decir que lleva perdida dos días…-

-nos meterás en problemas-

-¿para variar?- hablo sarcásticamente el pelirrojo mientras bebía un poco de agua…

-no estoy de acuerdo…-

-yo tampoco-

-no importa, mañana en la noche tienes una cita de negocios… y aunque nos conviene que pierdas ese negocio no quiere decir que realmente me agrade ganar por una ventaja como esa, prefiero que pierdas con todas las de ley…-

-me da igual- el pelinegro se levanto de su asiento encaminándose a la salida –no pienso perder ante ustedes, jamás…- y sin mas salio de la sala de juntas con una expresión cansada en su rostro…

+--+

-bien…- el rubio vio una vez mas su reflejo en el espejo, vestía un pantalón de tela negro, una camisa de seda blanca un pequeño chaleco negro y un sombrero negro que caía inclinado en su cabeza a cuadros, se coloco una gafas violeta semi transparente acompañado de un largo suspiro –a enfrentar al pasado dattebayo…- salio tranquilamente intentando pasar desapercibido por Sai y su hermano que había llegado hace unos minutos "_bien no será tan difícil Sai esta viendo televisión y mi nii-san esta en la cocina sino hago ruido ni se fijaran en mi presencia…_" camino tranquilamente llevando en la mano el pequeño sobre que esta mañana había firmado junto a la pelirosa y apenas tenia el pomo de la puerta en sus manos una voz lo detuvo de inmediato…

-¿A dónde tan elegante ototo?- giro rápidamente para ver como su hermano buscaba algo en la refrigeradora sin dedicarse a mirarlo, entonces ¿Cómo lo había visto?

-te dije que andaba raro…- e igual Sai ni siquiera despegaba su vista del televisor… ¿acaso era tan predecible?

-conseguí trabajo…- dijo algo dudoso llamando la atención de los otros dos quienes giraron para observarlo

-¿donde?-

-¿Cuándo?-

-eh… ahora no tengo tiempo, primero tengo que ver si realmente me lo dan y todo eso… ¡nos vemos!-

-¡¡Naruto!!- cerro sin mas y sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hermano de seguro estaba enojado, pero realmente no tenia mucho tiempo…

-que guapo…-

-¡ah! Me asustaste Iruka-sensei…- comento un poco mas calmado mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho

-je je… lo siento… ¿vas a alguna cita?-

-eh… no o mas bien si, una cita de trabajo…-

-ya veo… mucha suerte Naruto…- el castaño le ofreció una hermosa sonrisa antes de ingresar a su departamento

-gracias…- agito su mano en señal de despedida mientras ingresaba rápidamente al ascensor por el cual había salido el mayor, tenia que darse prisa…

_#No pretendo que te metas con el o que se hagan novios o algo por el estilo# _cerro los ojos y se apoyo en el ascensor mientras este bajaba, aun podía recordar las palabras de Sakura #_lo unico que quiero es que se enamore de ti… pero no es necesario que tu te involucres…_# la puerta del ascensor se abrio y de inmediato y para su suerte pudo detener un taxi #_solo muestrale lo encantador que eres… que se concentre tanto en ti que pierda de vista su maldito orgullo Uchiha y luego simplemente desapareces su vida…_# un suspiro salio de sus labios intentando reunir las fuerzas necesarias…

+--+

Itachi revisaba tranquilamente en su agenda electrónica unos cuantos datos que necesitaba, mientras caminaba hacia la salida del lugar con esa elegancia tan marcada en su persona y que sabia que llamaba la atención de muchos, no supo muy bien el por que pero de repente decidio alzar la mirada y se sorprendio al ver a un rubio de perfil hablando con la recepcionista, cerro su agenda y metio sus manos dentro del pantalón dispuesto a observarlo con detenimiento, aquel rubio definitivamente tenia un buen cuerpo, apuesto, una excelente postura, casi rivalizando con su posición erguida, aunque definitivamente se le hacía extrañamente familiar…

-buenas tardes…- la piel de Naruto se erizo un poco al escuchar esa voz tan… ¿sensual? Que le habia hablado muy cerca de su oido para su gusto…

-buenas tardes…- respondió casi automáticamente mientras giraba y fijaba su mirada en un pelinegro frente a el, bien vestido y que despedía una elegancia totalmente innata…

-Uchiha Itachi…- se presento de inmediato el mayor mientras estiraba una de sus manos…

-mucho gusto… Uzumaki Naruto- se quito de una manera concientemente seductora y le sonrio un poco antes de estrechar su mano con la del mayor "_asi que el es el hermano de Sasuke…_"

-¿y que te traer por esta empresa Naruto?- soltaron sus manos y una sonrisa complice se poso en los labios del mayor…

-bueno vengo por un asunto muy importante sobre la empresa, sus socios y acciones…- Itachi enarco una ceja –y estoy seguro de que usted me podrá ayudar…- le extendio el sobre que aun llevaba en sus manos y el mayor lo tomo mientras revisaba los papeles, Naruto sonrio al ver las distintas expresiones que se marcaron en el Uchiha mayor, primero intriga, luego confusion y para finalizar una de total asombro…-

-oh… por Dios…- fue el unico susurro que salio de la boca del mayor -¿esto es real?- levanto la mirada y la fijo en el ojiazul frente a el…

-¿Por qué no habria de serlo?- se apoyo en el borde del escritorio de recepcion con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, si asi era la reacción de el, no queria ni imaginarse la del Uchiha menor –puede comprobarlo cuando quiera…-

-espera un momento- el pelinegro saco un celular y de inmediato marco un numero –escuchame bien Anko quiero que reunas a todos los socios en la sala de juntas y cancela todas mis citas de hoy…- la sonrisa de Naruto se ensancho…

+--+

-Y según se tiene entendido Konoha y Asociados ha cerrado hace poco con Tsunade-san una de las mejores diseñadoras del país, un contrato para que se encarguen de todo lo necesario para su próximo desfile de modas que se dará en cuatro meses, entre los modelos que al parecer la famosa modista quiere en su pasarela estan Sabaku No Temari, Yamanaka Ino y por supuesto el misterioso Kyo…-

-Sasuke-san…- el pelinegro dejó el periodico que estaba leyendo y le presto atención a su secretaria que acababa de entrar a la oficina, arrugo el entrecejo sabia que tenia que ser algo extremadamente urgente, por que ella por lo general le hablaba por el intercomunicador –Itachi-san acaba de convocar a una junta urgente de socios…-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo se, pero ha pedido que todos se presenten de inmediato…- Sasuke simplemente bufo molesto mientras dejaba el periodico que hace un momento leia en el escritorio, ni si quiera había reparado en las tres fotos donde aparecian las dos rubias y el famoso pelinegro de ojos azules…

Entro a la sala de juntas y pudo ver como Gaara, Itachi y Sakura hablaban algo acalorados, de seguro discutiendo ¿en que momento habia llegado Sakura? Sin embargo desvio la mirada hacia un hombre que en este momento le daba la espalda y observaba con atención las calles desde el gran ventanal del lugar -¿Qué sucede?- se sento en una de las sillas que se encontraba alrededor de la mesa, incapaz de ver como el cuerpo del rubio se tensaba…

-Sasuke… tenemos problemas…- la manera en que Itachi pronuncio esas palabras, no le gustó en lo mas minimo, miro a Sakura y esta simplemente se acomodo en su asiento con una gran sonrisa, instintivamente dirigió su mirada al rubio y este giro tranquilamente también con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-buenas tardes… Sasuke-san…-

Se levanto con brusquedad de su asiento y la silla en que hace un momento se encontraba cayo estrepitosamente al piso, miro fijamente al rubio que se encontraba frente a el y su corazon latio violentamente, abrio la boca un par de veces para intentar decir algo pero las palabras simplemente no salieron –¿Sasuke que sucede?- la voz de su hermano lo trajo un poco a la realidad, sin borrar esa mueca de sorpresa en su rostro…

-¿Na…Naruto?- el rubio simplemente ladeo la cabeza…

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- su voz sono algo suave acompañada de una falsa duda…

Sasuke simplemente retrocedio un par de pasos sentia como si la sangre dentro de sus venas corriera a una velocidad impresionante queria preguntarle si acaso ya no se acordaba de el, pero ese maldito orgullo no se lo permitia –yo tambien me pregunto lo mismo ¿Cómo sabes su nombre Sasuke-kun?- el pelinegro esta vez miro a Sakura quien permanecia con los brazos cruzados y mirandolo con una extraña frialdad en ella…

-bueno…- volvio a hablar esta vez el Uzumaki –a lo mejor Sasuke-san conoce a mi hermano…- todos lo miraron extrañados –tengo un hermano gemelo- aclaro al ver la atención de todos sobre el, era el momento de la mentira –pero el no vive en este país se mudo hace unos años…-

El menor de los Uchiha lo vio completamente confundido ¿este Naruto era otro? ¿el Naruto que el conocia tenia un hermano gemelo? No es que el hubiera sabido mucho de la vida de Naruto, pero el rubio nunca le habia hablado de un hermano, aunque en realidad nunca hablaban mucho de la vida del otro -¿Cómo es eso posible?- susurro apenas salio un poco de su proprio estupefacción…

-pues no lo se… asi nacimos…- el rubio sonrio y espero a que el pelinegro lo asimilara por completo, no podría contradecirlo por que en realidad no tenia fundamentos, el no conocio por completo la vida de Sasuke, asi como Sasuke no conocio suficiente de su vida, por suerte…

-bien… dejemos de hablar de parentescos que ese no es el problema aquí…- corto de inmediato Gaara mientras acomodaba unos cuantos papeles que habia en la mesa –Naruto-kun por favor tome asiento, Sasuke tu tambien sientate…- el rubio se sento junto a Sakura, en tanto el pelinegro sacudio casi imperceptiblemente su cabeza para conetrarse, ese no era Naruto, ademas ese rubio… no podia serlo… ¿verdad? –Sakura vendio el 5 por ciento de sus acciones a Uzumaki Naruto…-

-¿Cómo?-

-bueno…- la pelirosa coloco sus manos sobre la mesa –pienso darme unas vacaciones asi que decidi dejarle a Naruto mi puesto…-

-de ninguna manera- hablo en su tono habitual Sasuke -¿se te olvida que estamos a dos meses de que nuestros padres…?-

-lo se, por lo mismo te dejo en buenas manos Sasuke-kun…-

-si es por lo de…-

-no lo es- volvio a hablar la ojiverde –pero necesito salir del país por asuntos de fuerza mayor…- sonrio levemente –y estoy segura de que Naruto es la persona indicada para ayudarte…-

-Sakura…- Itachi intento hablar lo mas calmadamente posible que pudo –tu no puedes hacer estas cosas de la noche a la mañana, se necesita de una reunion de accionistas, del apoyo de…-

-son mis acciones- el rostro de Sakura se torno serio –hago con ellas lo que me da la gana, si las vendo, las regalo o las sedo, ese asunto completamente mío…-

-pero entiende que no puedes marcharte de la noche a la mañana- Gaara miro a los ojos a la mujer buscando algun indicio que le dijera que tenia dudas sobre su decisión, pero no las habia…

-puedo hacerlo y lo hare, le pedi a Naruto que viniera para presentarlo oficialmente como el nuevo socio y recomendártelo Sasuke-kun…- miro al pelinegro –es muy bueno con las relaciones publicas esta en ti aceptarlo o no…-

Sakura se levanto de su asiento, tomo su bolsa y su boina ante la mirada de todos –no pienso discutirlo un segundo mas, mi vuelo sale esta noche y aun tengo un par de cosas que arreglar… Naruto ¿me acompañas a mi oficina un momento?- el rubio simplemente asintio mientras se levantaba y salia junto a la pelirosa, no supo cuanto demoraron en llegar a la oficina de la mujer, pero cuando estuvo una vez dentro supo que podia respirar aliviado…

-todo va a salir bien no te preocupes…-

-ojala…- susurro mientras se sentaba en un pequeño sillon –que bueno que no me reconocio…-

-en realidad si lo hizo…- hablo tranquilamente mientras le ofrecia una botella de refresco al rubio –me sorprendiste mucho con esa mentira del hermano gemelo, pero no fue tan mala, al parecer se lo creyó…-

-le toco creérselo- afirmo el ojiazul mientras abria la botella –de algun modo supo que si fuera el Naruto que conocio lo hubiera visto con rencor o algo por estilo, pero a cambio lo mire como si realmente no lo conociera…

-tal vez tengas razon…- levantaron sus botellas en un gesto de brindis y sonrieron antes de beber un poco…

+--+

-¡no lo quiero aquí!- grito con fuerza Sasuke, no lo quería cerca, por supuesto que no, ese rubio era idéntico al Naruto que el conoció, su presencia lo iba a desestabilizar por completo y lo sabia…

-¡y yo no quiero problemas legales! Entiende Sasuke el esta en todo el derecho de exigir trabajar aquí…-

-vas a tener que dejarlo trabajar contigo- acoto Gaara al ver ni Sasuke ni Itachi al parecer podian llegar a un acuerdo –no queda de otra…-

-he dicho que no, Sakura no me puede imponer su presencia…-

-¡demonios Sasuke! No es Sakura quien te impone la presencia del rubio, son sus acciones las que se imponen…- hablo un poco mas calamado el mayor…

-me da igual-

-¿Cuál es el rechazo?- Gaara miro fijamente al menor de los Uchiha y este solamente desvio la mirada –si no hay razón justificable te las vas a tener que aguantar…-

-esto es estúpido… ¡todo esto lo hacen por que les conviene, de seguro ese dobe no ha de saber ni cuanto es dos mas dos!-

Sasuke se sentó en su asiento con molestia mientras mordía su labio inferior, hace mucho tiempo que no llamaba de esa forma a nadie, genial apenas llevaba unos minutos con la presencia del rubio y ya lo llamaba de la misma forma que lo habia hecho con el otro Naruto, no quería ni imaginarse como serian las cosas si le tocaba convivir a diario con el…

+--+

-¿y si se niegan?- Naruto fijo su mirada en la ventana a unos pasos de el…

-Itachi es inteligente sabe muy bien que negarse implicaría demandas y eso solo traería desprestigio a la empresa, Gaara es el mas serio de todos por lo que no permitirá que por culpa de Sasuke, que de seguro se ha de estar negando, la empresa se vea involucrada en quien sabe cuantos chismes…- unos leves golpes en la puerta llamaron la atención de los dos –pase…- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la pelirosa al ver a Uchiha Sasuke en la puerta de la oficina. Más fácil de lo que pensaba…

+--+

-toma asiento…- Sasuke estiro su mano indicandole al rubio que se sentara en cualquiera de las sillas frente a su escritorio, Sakura se habia marchado diciendo que estaba ocupada, y de la misma forma se habia despedido diciendo que no se verian en un buen tiempo, de seguro ya se habia despedido tambien de Itachi y Gaara…

-gracias- Naruto alcanzo a divisar un periodico sobre el escritorio y sus nervios se elabaron al ver una foto suya como Kyo en la portada de sociales -¿le gustan los chismes de los famosos?- el pelinegro simplemente elevó una ceja dandole a entender que no sabia a que se referia, por lo que le señalo el periodico…

-acabamos de cerrar una campaña para un desfile de modas, solo estaba leyendo- hablo con parsimonia como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo, después de todo esa era la verdad…

-ya veo…-

-me imagino que Sakura ya te hablo sobre lo que hacemos y los negocios que realizamos…-

-no debe preocuparse por eso, estoy bien informado- Sasuke lo observo fijamente, tenia que haber algo en ese ojiazul que le indicara que ese era el Naruto que el conocio, pero este Naruto lo miraba con tanta naturalidad, que parecia imposible que estuviera fingiendo…

-entonces espero que no tengamos problemas, mañana tenemos una cena muy importante, te voy a pedir que vengas de traje, ¿conoces a la cadena de comida rapida 'Delicious'?- el rubio asintio –perfecto vamos a cerrar un contrato con ellos, por lo que procura leer un poco y buscar temas apropiados sus ejecutivos son personas extremadamente cultas y todas esas cosas…-

-no hay problema, ahora si me disculpa, nos vemos mañana… me tengo que retirar…- se levanto de su asiento y estaba dispuesto a abrir la puerta hasta que la voz de Sasuke lo detuvo…

-Naruto… ¿Por qué tienen el mismo nombre?- el rubio apreto el pomo de la puerta al oir la manera tan sutil en la que salio la voz del pelinegro…

-no lo se…- giro con una calida sonrisa en el rostro –tendria que preguntarselo a mis padres, pero lamentablemente ellos ya fallecieron…- volvio a girar suponiendo que no le haría mas preguntas…

-y… ¿Qué ha sido de el?- el ojiazul arrugo el entrecejo "_¡¿Cómo se atreve a hablar como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros?! Aunque no sepa que soy yo… habla como si hubieramos sido solamente amigos…_"

-el esta bien- hablo con algo de rabia contenido que esperaba el pelinegro no notara –esta trabajando fuera del país y pronto se casara- escucho como unos papeles caian al piso, giro y pudo ver la gran cantidad de papeles regados por todo el piso, lo mas seguro es que recien lo hubiera cogido…

-¿co…como?- observo la expresión de Sasuke y sintio que algo no encajaba, el Uchiha habia parecido haber olvidado los papeles y ahora fijaba todo su atención en el, o mas bien en la conversación que tenian…

-que se va a casar- afirmo nuevamente viendo como Sasuke dibujaba una mueca que no supo como identificar…

-¿con quien?- pregunto friamente el Uchiha pero esta vez ya no lo veia a los ojos ahora tenia su cabeza agachada mirando con fijación el escritorio…

-eso es un secreto- hablo confidencialmente el rubio –pero dijo que pronto nos lo presentara…-

-ya veo… ¿sera pronto?-

-sabe algo Sasuke-san…- comento particularmente el ojiazul intentando desviar el tema –me estado preguntando… ¿Qué clase de relacion tienen usted y mi hermano? ¿son amigos o algo asi?-

Sasuke levanto la mirada nuevamente y vio a los ojos a Naruto –fuimos… amigos…- susurro vagamente y Naruto apreto con fuerza sus puños intentando no caerle a golpes "_solo amigos… ¡ja! Es mas desgraciado de lo que imagine_"

-que bueno…- volvio a girar para que el pelinegro no viera como ahora su cara estaba completamente contraida por enojo –entonces nos vemos mañana-

Naruto salio de la oficina y Sasuke se permitió apretar con fuerza sus puños y arrugar el entrecejo "_se va a casar_" una fuerte punzada se habia formado en su pecho cuando habia escuchado esa frase "_Naruto se va a casar_" sabia que podia ser muy estupido de su parte pensar que aun el rubio estuviera enamorado de el, pero eso no lo exoneraba de querer guardar la esperanza, una esperanza que el no sabia que aun existia hasta el dia de hoy "_yo… aun lo amo… pero el se va a casar…_" apreto con mas fuerza sus puños al analizar sus pensamientos y con un solo movimiento lanzo al suelo todo lo que habia sobre su escritorio con uno de sus brazos…

El estruendoso ruido se escucho por todo el lugar llamando la atención de todos lo que se encontraban en ese piso, menos la de un rubio que acababa de subir al ascensor, Hinata se levanto alarmada de su asiento e ingreso casi de inmediato a la oficina de su jefe –Sasuke-san…- pronuncio asombrada al ver, la laptop, unos cuantos adornos del escritorios y algunos papeles por todo el piso -¿Qué sucedió?-

-largo de aquí Hinata…- el pelinegro permanecía de espaldas a la mujer

-pero…-

-¡largo!- la Hyuuga opto por dejarlo solo, quizás no fuera lo mejor, pero sabia que en este momento lo único que el pelinegro necesitaba era estar solo…

Una vez se encontró nuevamente solo, se dejo caer en el piso y se sentó sobre la cara alfombra bajo sus pies arrimando la espalda en su escritorio, cerro sus ojos y dejo que la rabia y la impotencia desaparecieran "_Naruto_" se volvió a cuestionar si realmente era posible todo eso del hermano gemelo, pero en parte sabia que no podía objetar aquello nunca supo demasiado de la vida de Naruto, nunca supo nada mas allá de las veces que se encontraban, además ese Naruto tenia un aire muy distante al que el conocía, este parecía mas seguro, mas desafiante, había algo que lo diferenciaba del otro, eso sin contar con que lo miraba con total frialdad… con la frialdad que se mira a un desconocido… sin ningún sentimiento de por medio… sin la intención de ser cruel… solamente por que no compartían ningún lazo…

Eso no era Naruto, si lo fuera hubiera visto algún destello en la su mirada cuando se vieron, no importaba si fuera bueno o malo, sabia que Naruto hubiera reaccionado de alguna forma al verlo, no podía ser el mismo Naruto –ya…- apreto entre sus manos su azabache cabello –ya no quiero pensar mas ni en este Naruto… ni en el otro…- dejo sus manos sobre su rostro –ya no quiero pensar mas en el…- susurro vagamente y sintió sus ojos arder al recordar las palabras del rubio #_pronto se va a casar…_# 'Pronto' ni siquiera le gustaba esa frase –demonios…-

+-FB-+

"_La primera vez que lo vi… en realidad nunca supe por que llamo mi atención…" un Sasuke de unos quince años miraba fijamente al ojiazul a su lado quien guardaba tranquilamente sus pertenencias dentro del casillero "ni siquiera se por que me atrae tanto… solo se que me gusta estar a su lado… y eso no me gusta…"_

_-que dices si vamos por unos refrescos antes de entrar a clases Sasuke-_

_-esta bien…- empezaron a caminar con su habitual tranquilidad, mientras el rubio hablaba de no se que partido, pero Sasuke en realidad no le prestaba mucha atención, estaba mas ocupado en tratar de entender sus propios sentimientos…_

"_no lo soporto" pensó mientras lo veia de reojo seguir haciendo extraños gestos "es griton, impulsivo, alborotador, le gusta andar ayudando a todo el mundo… bah… podría hacer una lista infinita de todo lo que no me gusta de el…" se detuvieron frente al bar mientras al parecer el rubio pedía por los dos "sin embargo…"_

_-Naruto-kun…- una castaña un poco sonrojada se acerco al rubio que justo en ese momento no lleva lentes y tenia el cabello escondido bajo su gorra -¿po…podríamos… hablar un momento a solas?-_

_-¿a solas?- repitió el ojiazul sin entender de lo que hablaba la muchacha, estaba seguro de haberla vsito un par de veces, pero no recordaba haber hablado con ella antes…_

_Sasuke levanto una ceja, reconocía perfectamente esa actitud en las chicas, no en vano ya se le habían acercado en esa misma pose un montón de chicas, era obvio, se le iba a declarar a Naruto… no supo por que llegar a esa conclusión no le gusto en lo mas mínimo, arrugo el entrecejo y apretó entre sus manos el libro que llevaba en ese momento -¿Qué dices?- volvió a hablar la castaña…_

_-tenemos que ir a clases- corto de inmediato el pelinegro sorprendiendo un poco al rubio y a la castaña –vamos Naruto… no tengo la menor intencion de llegar tarde a clases por culpa de un usuratonkachi como tu…-_

_-¡¿eh?! ¿Cómo me llamaste baka?- Naruto miro con rabia al pelinegro que ya había empezado a caminar –disculpa hablamos otro dia…- se dirigió a la castaña y corrió a alcanzar al pelinegro -¡no vuelvas a decirme usuratonkachi!- exigió con fuerza una vez se encontró junto al mayor…_

_-esta bien…- Naruto se sorprendió un poco pero aun así sonrió complacido –ahora te voy decir dobe…-_

_-teme… ¿Cómo te atreves?- continuaron discutiendo hasta entrar en el salón y sentarse en sus respectivos asientos sin dejar de discutir o insultarse… si es que no hacían las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…_

_-¿no seria bueno que los detuviéramos?…- pregunto una pelinegra al verlos continuar peleando…_

_-mmh… no, eso ya es costumbre…- le comento otra mientras continuaban hablando de cualquier otro tema…_

_El profesor al salon y aparentemente Sasuke y Naruto parecieron callarse sin embargo, empezaron a mandarse papelitos para poder continuar con la pelea, el pelinegro sonrio abiertamente, se sentia feliz de ser capaz de llamar por completo la atención de Naruto sin importar quien estuviera a su lado y el haber dejado planatada a aquella castaña lo demostraba… y en ese momento lo comprendio "no lo soporto… es gritón, impulsivo, alborotador, le gusta andar ayudando a todo el mundo… bah… podria hacer una lista infinita de lo que no me gusta de el… sin embargo… lo que mas detesto de Naruto… es que sin proponérselo logró que me enamorara de el"_

+-FB-+

Paso con lentitud las manos por su rostro en un gesto de desamparo al recordar aquellos dias y un sintio un frío casi imposible recorrer todo su pecho #_si lo piensas bien… nosotros tenemos algo que los demas no tienen_# una sonrisa amarga se poso en los labios del pelinegro, incluso tenian la misma voz, la misma maldita voz, iba a sentir como si el Naruto que conoció estuviera junto a el #_nos tenemos el uno el otro…_# dejo que su frente se apoyara sobre sus rodillas #_¡y no me mires asi teme! Se que suena ridículo y cursi… pero es asi como me siento y aunque no lo quieras admitir se que también te sientes así ¡que no te rías teme!_#

Saco la billetera que permanecia en su bolsillo y saco una pequeña foto que permanecía bien escondida detrás de unos papeles, la desdoblo con cuidado y sonrio un poco mas sincero al ver al rubio de ojos azules que sonreia abiertamente con un brazo sobre su hombro y el otro aparentemente sosteniendo la camara con la que se habian tomado la foto, el aparecia junto a Naruto con un gesto molesto en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, la foto estaba un poco descuadrada, puesto que había sido el mismo rubio quien habia tomado la foto…

Sin proponerselo apreto la foto con sus manos sin despegar la vista de la imagen #_pronto se va a casar…_# llevo nuevamente su frente sobre sus rodillas escondiendo el rostro y colocando la foto sobre su cabeza, muy cerca de su frente, y se permitio soltar una solitaria lagrima de sus ojos #_pronto se va a casar…_#

+--+

Naruto mordió su labio inferior mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de su departamento, nunca pensó que volver a ver a Sasuke fuera tan fácil, aunque en realidad sabia que se estaba engañando así mismo al pensar en aquello, sabia que había sido de todo menos fácil, pero prefería creer que había sido asi, suspiro cansinamente al recordar la mentira de la supuesta boda, por eso no le gustaban las mentiras, una mentira te llevaba a otra, y asi consecutivamente, para cuando te dabas cuenta estabas nadando en una mar de mentiras, tantas… que ya no podias distinguir que era real y que era mentira… tantas que ya no sabia ni por que habias comenzado a mentir…

+-FB-+

_-eres un dobe… definitivamente no se que harías si no estuviera yo para ayudarte…- decia burlon el pelinegro mientras caminaba junto a Naruto quien tenia pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros sosteniendose del cuerpo del mayor…_

_-creo que me hubieran molido a golpes…- comenzo a reir un poco pero casi de inmediato se detuvo al sentir una dolorosa punzada en su estomago –auch… duele…- susurro, su moreno rostro se encontraba amoratado y habian algunos rastros de sangres por su cuerpo y cara…_

_-claro que duele, tres tipos te estaban prácticamente matando…-_

_-lo se…- Naruto sonrio sinceramente –pero por lo menos pude ayudarla…-_

_-San Naruto… te voy a decir entonces…- hablo sarcastico el pelinegro mientras continuaban caminando despacio, puesto que el ojiazul caminaba apoyado sobre el y obviamente tenia todo el cuerpo adolorido, hace unos minutos Naruto habia salido a comprar y habia visto como unos tipos seguian a una chica, curioso y algo preocupado los siguió y al ver como intentaban asaltar a la muchacha y como si fuera poco tambien intentaban aprovecharse de ella los intercepto sumamente molesto y gritandole a los cuatro vientos que eran unos delincuentes…_

_Los hombres molestos comenzaron a golpearlo, al principio habia sido un poco fácil, pero después de todo tres contra uno, era tres contra uno y habian terminado por tumbar a Naruto en el piso y comenzar a golpear aun mas fuerte al ojiazul, con pocas fuerzas el rubio le habia gritado a la chica que corriera de ahí, puesto que la muchacha intentaba golpear a los hombres, de inmediato la muchacha obedeció, y los hombres enfurecidos comenzaron a golpearlo con mas fuerza logrando que el menor empezara a escupir sangre…_

_Por suerte Sasuke habia llegado, pero con Naruto en el piso y Sasuke solo contra los tres, dudaba que las cosas mejoraran, el característico sonido de una patrulla habia echo acto de presencia y los hombres salieron corriendo, por lo que la policia los siguió hasta alcanzarlos, la muchacha se habia ofrecido a llevarlo a un hospital para que lo trataran pero Naruto se habia negado, por lo que ahora se encontraban caminando hacia la casa de Sasuke para que la familia del rubio ni se enterara de que tenia golpes…_

_-entonces yo te voy a llamar Super Sasuke…- comento gracioso el ojiazul pero nuevamente tuvo que aplacar su risa al sentir el fuerte dolor en su estomago…_

_-eres un dobe… no puedes andar por ahí haciendole de salvador, mira lo que te paso ¿y si a la proxima no aparece nadie?- hablo en un tono molesto el mayor…_

_-si… lo se… si me llego a morir eres capaz de suicidarte al siguiente dia… jaja… auch…- _

_-callate usuratonkachi…-_

_Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas del Uchiha, sabia que el rubio lo decía de broma, pero aun así no evitaba que su cuerpo lo traicionara y su rostro se azorara -¿estas sonrojado Sasuke?-_

_-por supuesto que no dobe-_

_-como digas baka…-_

+-FB-+

Naruto volvió a suspirar sin darse cuenta de que se habia quedado estatico a la mitad del pasillo "_los mejores dias de mi vida… o quizás la mejor mentira de mi vida…_" agacho un poco la cabeza "_si Sasuke me hizo vivir una mentira en ese tiempo… ¿Por qué no puedo yo hacerle lo mismo? El también tendrá que vivir en una mentira… una mentira que yo creare exclusivamente para el_" levanto la cabeza un poco mas decidido y continuo caminando hasta la puerta pero antes de poder sacar las llaves, esta se abrio…

-¡Uzumaki Naruto!- un enojado rubio de coleta se encontraba frente a el y unos pasos detrás un tranquilo Sai bebiendo un poco de te -¡¿Dónde has estado? ¿Y Cómo es eso de que conseguiste trabajo?!-

-bueno… yo…- pero antes de que pudiera continuar su hermano lo habia jalado de las solapas de su camisa haciendolo ingresar a la casa –etto… Deidara-niisan…- hablo dulcemente intentando aplacar la furia de su hermano mientras el lo seguia arrastrando hasta los sillones…

-conmigo no funciona ese tonito de voz… asi que ¡habla!-

El rubio menor suspiro y se acomodo un poco al ver como su hermano lo soltaba y sentaba frente a el en una pequeña mesita que se encontraba en el centro de la sala, mientras que Sai permanecia en el la silla de la cocina viendolos con atención -¿no crees que estas exagerando Deidara?-

-no, no lo creo Sai, y tu Naruto habla…- el rubio volvio a suspirar iba a ser una larga charla, llena de discusiones, negaciones y restricciones, les iba a contar la verdad a los dos, de todo lo que pretendia hacer, por lo menos con ellos seria sincero "_no me importa cuanto me cueste… asi tenga que hacerlo mentira tras mentira…_" la imagen del Uchiha Sasuke vino a su mente "_lo hare sin remordimientos…_"

**FIN CAPITULO DOS**

_¡Hola! Bueno antes que nada les pido mil disculpas por haber dejado medio abandonado este fic, pero aquí lo tienen la verdad tenia escrito la mitad desde hace tiempo pero necesitaba poner en claro en mis ideas para terminar el capi, y aquí lo tienen! Espero que haya sido de su agrado._

_Por cierto varias personas me han estado preguntando si voy a continuar con mi fi 'Tus decisiones tuvieron consecuencias' y quería aclararle que si voy a seguir con el, solo que estoy demorando un poco por que me he bloqueado un poco con las ideas, pero intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, no podia dejarlo si es mi primer fic SasuNaru, mi primer fic de la serie Naruto, mi primer fic Yaoi… en fin, muchas gracias a las personas que han estado atentas y espero sus reviews, hasta el proximo capi!_


	3. ¿Tu y Yo Al Mismo Nivel? Imposible

CAMALEON

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 3: **¿Tu y Yo Al Mismo Nivel? Imposible…

Camino lentamente por los pasillos del elegante edificio con una pequeña bolsa en las manos que indicaba que acababa de comprar un par de cosas en una de las tiendas mas exclusivas del país, mientras su otra mano permanecía dentro de su pantalón, era conciente de las miradas sobre su cuerpo, pero acostumbrado como lo estaba las ignoro completamente, al contrario del día anterior esta vez iba un poco mas elegante con un traje negro y una camisa azul marino abierta hasta la mitad de su torso y sin corbata dejando a la vista la forma de sus pectorales, elevo su mirada y continuó caminando con un gesto un poco mas prepotente que el que solía usar para las fotos o para los desfiles, conciente de marcar una diferencia entre el Naruto que alguna vez conoció Sasuke y el de ahora…

-buenos días…- saludo con una sonrisa coqueta a una pelinegra que permanecía en un escritorio, dio una vuelta completa para poder ver de cerca los ojos de la muchacha y sin mas volvió a retomar el paso con su sonrisa un poco mas amplia, sabiendo que había dejado con un sonrojo a la muchacha, el Naruto que Sasuke conoció era amigable, espontáneo e impulsivo, pues entonces este Naruto sería tal cual lo era el Uchiha, arrogante, orgulloso pero a la vez sociable tenia que poner de su parte a cuantas personas fuera necesario, se detuvo a unos pasos de la que seria su oficina y tomo un poco de aire antes de seguir caminando…

-buenos días Uzumaki-san…- hablo serenamente una castaña mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le sonreía con amabilidad –mi nombre es Tenten y era la secretaria de Sakura-san, será un placer trabajar para usted…-

-igualmente…- el rubio le sonrió complacido y camino un par de pasos antes de entrar su oficina puesto que los escritorios de las secretarias estaban apenas a unos cuantos metros de distancia de las puertas de sus jefes, abrió la puerta y observo el lugar un poco sorprendido, muy distinto al día anterior…

-Sakura-san me pidió que recogiera sus pertenencias para que usted pudiera redecorar la oficina como gustase…-

-ya veo…- coloco la bolsa que llevaba sobre el escritorio y comenzó a ver unos cuantos cuadros que habían quedado dentro, dándole un toque elegante…

-Sakura-san me dijo que lo ayudara en todo lo posible y que obedeciera sus órdenes sin hacer preguntas, se ve que le tiene mucha confianza…-

-si, así parece ¿y sus pertenencias? –

-las tengo bajo mi escritorio, pienso dárselas cuando regrese de viaje…-

-no es necesario, yo las llevare a mi casa y se las devolvere cuando ella regrese, por cierto ¿Cuándo regresa?-

-Sakura-san no me dio fecha o algo por el estilo, es mas me dejo una carta de recomendación para mis jefes por si ella no volvia mas o para cuando usted se marchara para que me permitieran seguir en mi puesto…-

-¿te contó también eso?- pregunto un poco sorprendido mientras la castaña le sonreía con amabilidad…

-en realidad no me lo ha contado todo, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo… pero mi deber es obedecer sus ordenes y mantener en secreto lo de su posible no regreso y lo de su partida en unos cuantos meses Uzumaki-san, de ello solo puedo hablarlo con usted…-

-pues se ve que te tiene una gran confianza…-

-secretaria no viene de maquina de escribir sino de secreto- afirmo mientras el rubio le sonreia afablemente y sentaba en la silla…

-pues si ella confía en ti, yo también confiare en ti…-

-se lo agradezco mucho Uzumaki-san-

La mujer se sento con fineza en la silla frente al escritorio del mayor con una pequeña agenda electronica en las manos –no es necesario que me llames por mi apellido, puedes hacerlo por mi nombre…- Naruto abrio una laptop…

-de acuerdo Naruto-san…-

-no es necesaria tanta cordialidad Tenten…-

-si lo es Naruto-san en esta empresa mantiene muy bien los status y para evitarnos problemas seria mejor que lo trate así, ahora si lo desea podia llamarlo por su nombre mientras no haya otro socio en frente…-

-me parece perfecto- sonrio el ojiazul mientras desviaba un momento la mirada para luego fijarla en la pantalla de la laptop…

-esta tarde tiene una cena muy importante con los ejecutivos de la compañía de la cadena de restaurantes 'Delicious'…-

-si, algo me menciono Sasuke…-

-me encargue de dejar en su computadora todos los datos que vaya a necesitar, mas unas cuantas características de los ejecutivos y temas de conversación…-

-¿temas de conversacion?- Tenten sonrió…

-estas cenas son mas un tema de sociabilidad, tiene que conseguir que ellos se sientan seguros de confiar en usted y asi que firmen para la empresa…-

-interesante…- pronuncio levemente el Uzumaki mientras leia unos cuantos datos…

-permítame…- pronuncio con tranquilidad la mujer mientras apretaba un pequeño botón del casi diminuto auricular que llevaba puesto –si, claro en un momento Uchiha-sama…- el rubio levanto la mirada al ver el nombre que habia pronunciado la mujer mientras se levantaba de su asiento –por favor Naruto vamos a la oficina de Fugaku-sama el desea hablar con usted…-

-¿Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke?- la castaña asintió –de auerdo vamos…-

Caminaron con aparente calma entre los pasillos mientras la castaña en el camino le indicaba las oficinas de cada uno de los socios mas activos en la empresa, la oficina de Itachi con su secretaria Anko, la de Gaara con la oficina de Kurenai y por supuesto la de Sasuke, apenas vio a Hinata levanto su mano y la saludo con una sonrisa logrando que esta volviera a sonrrojarse, siempre era bueno tener de su lado a la secretaria de alguien, Tenten hablo tranquilamente con una mujer algo mayor, mientras ella entraba a la oficina –ella es Laina-san es la secretaria de presidencia pero ella se jubilara tan pronto se retire Fugaku-sama, asi mismo la secretaria de Haruno-sama, el padre de Sakura-san…- el rubio simplemente asintio…

-es decir que cuando los nuevos jefes accedan al puesto iran con sus propias secretarias…-

-asi es, las secretarias mas alla de hacer cartas o contestar telefonos, nos volvemos el punto eje a girar de nuestros jefes, manejamos sus horarios, citas, negocios, llamadas, todo dentro del plano laboral, claro…-

-son como mi brazo derecho-

-exacto…-

-pueden pasar…- la voz de la mujer los distrajo de su conversación y casi de inmediato entraron a la amplia oficina…

-bienvenido Uzumaki-san…- un hombre de cabello castaño se levanto…

-¿usted es el padre de Sakura-chan?-

-asi es- afirmo con una sonrisa el hombre –me alegra conocerte, mi hija me hablo muy bien de ti, bueno yo los dejo tengo que ir a mi oficina y luego a la gobernación, nos vemos Fugaku- levanto la mano en señal de despedida y sin mas se marcho…

-tomen asiento…- la voz imperturbable puso un poco nervioso al rubio pero aun asi, se sento junto a Tenten en las sillas frente al gran escritorio…

-como ya sabras mi nombre es Uchiha Fugaku, y la verdad aun no entiendo ni comparto muy bien la idea de Sakura de vender sus acciones y ponerte en su puesto sin considerar la opinión del resto de accionistas…- la voz del hombre era sumamente intimidante, su rostro serio parecia que en cualquier momento lo hecharia por la ventana si llegaba a abrir la boca, pero sabia a que tenia que enfrentarse y como Kyo habia tenido que enfrentarse a muchos pervertidos, asi que un hombre con infulas de Dios que pretende gobernar al mundo no lo iba a intimidar, tomo un poco de aire y levanto su menton en una pose orgullosa…

-Con todo el respeto que usted se merece Fugaku-san yo pienso que si era necesario que Sakura-chan consultara con ustedes sobre su decisión puesto que todos dentro de la sala de juntas me imagino han de tener cierta afinación entre ustedes, pero eso no evita que ella tenga completa libertad de hacer con sus acciones lo que ella considere mas conveniente, y quiero aclararle que ella no me impuso en la empresa, ella me puso como una recomendación y los otros accionistas aceptaron…-

-con la mitad de las acciones de Sakura a su favor, creo que negarle la entrada a la empresa sería poner a los accionistas entre la espada y la pared ¿no?- el hombre miro desafiante al rubio quien solamente sonrió un poco…

-puede que tenga razón, pero al final de cuentas compre las acciones con un propósito ¿no?- el Uchiha lo miro a los ojos intentando intimidarlo pero el menor permaneció con su actitud altiva…

-ambiguo…- el rubio enarco una ceja –me da a mi a escoger la respuesta a mi propia pregunta, muy inteligente de su parte Naruto-san…- el rubio dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al notar que el pelinegro había bajado una guardia al llamarlo por su nombre…

-pues precisamente pienso usar esa inteligencia en mi trabajo, yo no vine aquí para sentarme o tener una referencia en mi currículo, yo vine aquí a trabajar…-

+--+

-¿Qué demonios se supone que están haciendo?- hablo hastiado Sasuke con sus manos dentro de sus pantalones al ver como todas las secretarias incluyendo la suya, junto con Gaara e Itachi se encontraban todos aplastados contra la puerta de la oficina de su padre, aparentemente oyendo la conversación que se desarrollaba dentro, sin entender el por que de tanto interés…

-¡¿Uchiha-san?!- gritaron al unísono todas las mujeres mientras se reincorporaban un poco y fingían arreglar su uniforme con la mirada baja, Itachi se alejo un poco de la puerta arreglando la corbata con una gran sonrisa al ver escuchado aquella manera que tenia el rubio para enfrentarse a su padre, mientras que Gaara que al parecer era el menos avergonzado puesto que el se encontraba a varios pasos de la puerta arrimado en la pared, pero aun así podía escuchar claramente, el solamente se arregló un poco la leva y camino junto con Itachi en dirección al menor de los Uchiha…

-¿Qué puede ser tan interesante como para que todos estén ahí?- pregunto con tranquilidad mientras las mujeres se iban cada una a su escritorio, pero antes de que cualquiera de los dos le pudiera contestar la puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver a una castaña, un rubio y un pelinegro salir de la oficina…

-definitivamente estare ansioso para ver si su trabajo es tan bueno como lo prometes Naruto-san…-

-para mi sera un gusto demostrárselo Fugaku-san…- Sasuke enarco una ceja sorprendido al ver como estrechaban sus manos delante de todos los empleados "_¿tan pronto y ya se tratan por su nombre de pila?_" saco las manos de su pantalón y cruzo sus brazos a la altura de su pecho…

-bueno, espero que todos se encarguen de hacer sentir cómodo a este muchacho…- hablo para todos Fugaku recibiendo la afirmación de todos excepto de Sasuke quien permanecía impasible ante la situación, lo que noto el pelilargo -¿se puede saber que haces con gafas dentro de las oficinas Sasuke?-

-hay mucho sol hoy…- contesto fríamente dándose cuenta a la perfección de la mirada del rubio, quien sonreía en señal de reto como gritando a los cuatro vientos que en unos cuantos minutos se había ganado la confianza de la persona mas importante de la empresa…

-pues quítatelas que ya no estas fuera, debes mantener vestido pulcramente…- Naruto se sorprendio un poco al notar como el pelilargo le hablaba con el mismo tono que habia usado con el al principio de la conversación ¿Por qué un padre trataría con esa frialdad a uno de sus hijos? El pelinegro solamente se quito las gafas y todos observaron sorprendidos como el menor de los Uchiha tenia los ojos algo hinchados producto de no haber dormido nada durante la noche, con cierto tono rojo, señal inequívoca de haberse estado emborrachando el día anterior –pero que demonios…- musito con enojo el mayor arrugando el entrecejo -¡¿en que demonios estas pensando para presentarte en ese deplorable estado en la oficina?!-

El corazón de Naruto latió violentamente y con algo de temor al oir las palabras del hombre si no estuviera presente juraría que el hombre ya le hubiera dado una bofetada a Sasuke por el tono en que salieron sus palabras –oto-san…- intento intervenir Itachi pero Fugaku lo ignoro completamente…

-¿Quién te piensas que eres para llegar así? ¿acaso se te olvida la edad que tienes Sasuke?- el menor de los Uchiha solamente mantenía la mirada fija en el piso en un absoluto silencio, el corazon del ojiazul se comprimio por unos momentos pero de inmediato sacudió con disimulo su cabeza para sacar esos sentimientos de su interior, pero aun asi sabia que debía ganarse la confianza de Sasuke sin perder la de Fugaku, por supuesto y de paso quedar bien ante los demás… "_mmhh… demasiado difícil dattebayo…_"

-Fugaku-san…- comenzó a hablar el ojiazul llamando la atención de todos incluyendo la de Sasuke quien levanto la mirada con lentitud –no creo que este bien visto hacer publico este tipo de situaciones…- Fugaku simplemente lo miro fijamente –después de todo yo creo que Sasuke es conciente de lo que hace y sus razones ha de tener para presentarse en ese estado, no es correcto que usted exponga su imagen de esa manera y aun mas la de un candidato a asumir la presidencia…- se armo un pequeño silencio en el lugar al oir el tono tan elegante en el que salieron las palabras del menor y Fugaku sonrió con complacencia…

-realmente eres un muchacho muy interesante…- todos dibujaron un gesto de alivio en sus rostros al oir al mayor –Sasuke ven a mi oficina…- y sin mas el mayor volvió a entrar a su oficina…

Sasuke emprendió el paso hacia la oficina de presidencia mirando a los ojos al Uzumaki quien en ningun momento le desvió la mirada "_si el Naruto que yo conocí estuviera aquí, al intentar defenderme solamente hubiera empeorado las cosas, hubiera gritado y armado todo un escándalo… sin embargo este Naruto lo manejo completamente bien, completamente distinto a mi Naruto, definitivamente el y mi Naruto son muy distintos…_" detuvo sus pasos unos momentos aun mirando las orbes azules del menor y sin decir nada mas volvió a reanudar su paso hasta entrar a la oficina y cerrar la puerta, rompiendo todo contacto visual con el ojiazul…

+--+

-verdaderamente impresionante…- el susurro del mayor de los hermanos Uchiha lo hizo girar para encararlo –desde que te vi supe que serias una completa revolución dentro de Konoha y Asociados… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-muy bien Itachi-san…-

-Itachi esta bien, Naruto- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras el rubio simplemente asentía…

-buenos dias Gaara-san…- saludo el rubio mientras le extendía una mano al pelirrojo que se encontraba a lado del Uchiha…

-buenos días Naruto…-

-¿sabe algo?- la voz de una mujer un poco alta y con un cabello castaño lo sorprendio un poco –tiene un aire familiar…- hablo con tranquilidad Anko mientras se acercaba al rostro del rubio…

-¿verdad que si?- esta vez fue Kurenai quien se acerco al menor…

-¡Kyo-kun!- exclamo Hinata esta vez golpeando un puño con su propia mano en señal de afirmación –tiene un gran parecido con Kyo-kun, Uzumaki-san…- Naruto miro con algo de nervios a las mujeres pero intento no exteriorizarlo…

-si, me lo han dicho muy seguido…- admitio con algo de humildad mientras Tenten se acercaba a el…

-ahora que lo mencionan…- comenzo a hablar Itachi acercando su rostro al del ojiazul –tienen mucha razon, tienen los mismo ojos, y al parecer la misa estatura…- se alejo un poco del menor y lo observo con detenimiento –incluso me atrevria a asegurar que tienen el fisico parecido, a excepcion de cabello, obviamente…-

-¿y tu como sabes eso?- pregunto Gaara mientras miraba fijamente al Uzumaki

-pues Kyo esta en casi todas las pancartas en la ciudad, es el modelo del momento…- definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de su propio control y Naruto lo sabia, pero no era la primer vez que hacian ese tipo de comparaciones, asi que intento relajarse…

-si, ya se me todo eso de memoria la mayoría afirma lo mismo, pero lamento decepcionarlos no soy un clon de el, ahora si me permiten tengo muchas cosas que hacer…- se alejo del pequeño grupito que se habia formado y se alejo varios pasos de ahí con Tenten a su lado…

-¿podría ser que tengas una vida doble Naruto-kun?- hablo desafiante Itachi por lo que el rubio giro de inmediato pero se calmo al ver la sonrisa burlona en el rostro del mayor…

-muy gracioso Itachi-kun…- hablo sarcástico intentando seguirle el juego…

-creo que con Naruto e Itachi estábamos mejor…-

-como desees…-

-si lo deseas…- hablo esta vez Gaara antes de que el ojiazul volviera a girar –podrías almorzar con nosotros…-

-seria un placer, muchas gracias…-

-no es nada, nos vemos en el almuerzo….- hablo en esta ocasión Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios…

-nos vemos…- fue lo último que dijo Gaara antes de dirigirse a su oficina…

+--+

-yo creo que sería conveniente que a partir de mañana almorzara con Sasuke-san…- menciono Tenten una vez ella y Naruto estuvieron dentro de la oficina, Naruto solamente enarco una ceja –haber aceptado el almuerzo con Gaara-san e Itachi-san el día de hoy estuvo muy bien para afirmar relaciones, pero seria conveniente que almorzara de ahora en adelante con Sasuke-san…-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-por lo regular Sakura-san almorzaba con ellos en vez de con Sasuke-san, las pocas veces que pasaban juntos la hora del almuerzo era aquí o en la oficina de el y solo por que debían hacer algún trabajo importante de la empresa…- la castaña se sentó en uno de los sillones junto al rubio quien la miraba atento –el no suele desperdiciar su tiempo, y almorzar esta entra esas cosas…-

-ya veo…- el rubio desvió la mirada por una de las ventanas dentro de la oficina mientras Tenten se levantaba y caminaba hacia la puerta…

-si desea acercarse a el seria necesario que el se acostumbrara a su presencia, hasta el punto de decidir salir a almorzar juntos, aquello marcaría una gran diferencia…- aquellas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de salir de la oficina y dejar a un confuso Naruto dentro, otra vez lo dejaba con esa sensación de incertidumbre ¿Qué tanto sabia esa castaña? Suspiro con cansancio, por lo menos tenia algo claro, Tenten era de confianza…

+--+

El almuerzo junto a Itachi y Gaara había sido muy ameno, en definitiva Gaara era serio pero muy dado a abrirse a una amistad y conversar cuando era necesario, Itachi en cambio tambien poseia esa seriedad propia del mundo en que ellos vivían pero aun asi muy abierto y dispuesto a conversar entre risas, habia sido como si salir de la oficina los hubiera liberado, habían reido a carcajadas un par de veces, de verdad que se la habia pasado muy bien con ellos, por supuesto ellos no eran como los amigos que el tenia, puesto que la mayoría era extrovertidos, conversadores y animosos, pero eso no exoneraba al Sabaku y al Uchiha de ser una gran compañía…

Y ahora caminaba por los pasillos hacia su oficina, hace un momento se habia despedido de los dos por lo que tenia una agradable sensación en el pecho, y el que pensaba que se la iba a pasar muy mal, por lo menos sabia que tendria ciertos momentos de libertad –Uzumaki-san…- la voz de Hinata lo hizo girar con tranquilidad…

-¿si?-

-Sasuke-san desea hablar con usted…- el rubio solamente suspiro mientras se encaminaba a la oficina del menor de los Uchiha mientras oia a la pelinegra avisarle de su presencia, dio un par de golpes en la puerta e ingreso…

-¿Qué deseas?- el pelinegro levanto la vista de su laptop al oir la voz del rubio…

-siéntate…-

-no es necesario, pienso marcharme en seguida…- Sasuke elevo una ceja y Naruto se enojo consigo mismo por lo hostil que habia sonado "_demonios, tengo que recordar los planes…_" –es decir…- comenzo a corregirse –tengo mucho que leer aun y no he terminado además no quiero interrumpir tu trabajo…-

-como sea…- hablo despreocupadamente el mayor mientras regresaba su vista a la pantalla -¿Por qué interviniste entre mi padre y yo?-

"_no se por que pensé que iba a agradecérmelo_" –solo exprese mi opinión- hablo algo cortante el rubio molestandose a cada momento, puesto que el pelinegro ni siquiera lo miraba…

-pues quiero que te quede bien claro que no te metas mas en mis asuntos…-

-no lo hice con la intencion de ayudarte- Sasuke levanto la mirada otra vez –ya te dije que solo exprese mi opinión…- aun mas molesto el rubio giro para salir de la oficina –tu padre tiene razon Sasuke ¿Qué edad crees que tienes? ¿quince? No puedes andar emborrachándote cuando tienes trabajo al siguiente día…-

-¡¿y tu que sabes?!- el Uchiha se levanto molesto de su asiento…

-por lo menos se que debo comportarme como un hombrecito y afrontar mis problemas como tal y no huir de ellos con alcohol…- Sasuke estuvo a punto de hablar pero la voz de Naruto lo interrumpió –se que no te fuiste de fiesta y por ello te emborrachaste es obvio según tu carácter, no se que te llevó a tomar de esa manera pero piensa antes de hundirte en el alcohol…- le dirigió una fría mirada al pelinegro y salio de la oficina, Sasuke simplemente se desplomo en su asiento sorprendido y con la boca abierta "_esa mirada… Naruto…_"

+-FB-+

_Un fuerte golpe impacto contra su mejilla haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos, su negra mirada se poso con furia sobre el rubio quien lo miraba agitadamente -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo asi teme?!-_

_-¡¿y por que te molesta si se puede saber dobe?!-_

_-¡si ayer no pude ir al dichoso paseo escolar fue por problemas personales! ¡¿de acuerdo?!- Sasuke continuo mirando de la misma manera al menor y en un ágil movimiento impacto su puño en el estomago del rubio quien escupió un poco y gimió ahogadamente de dolor…_

_-no atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima Naruto…-_

_-¡y tu no vuelvas a insinuar que no fui por que soy un vago despreocupado! ¡¡yo también tengo problemas!! ¿de acuerdo?- _

_-¡¿y por que te molesta tanto eso?!-_

_-¡¡por que no me entiendes!!- el rubio apretó con fuerza sus puños –ayer me paso algo… demasiado…- Naruto sacudió con fuerza su cabeza en un movimiento de negación y a la vez para intentar sacar los recuerdos de su cabeza…_

_-si no tienes como justificarte…-_

_-¡el ir o no es mi problema!- lo interrumpió el rubio y volvió a golpearlo esta vez en la mandíbula, y antes de que se dieran cuenta habían comenzado a pelearse en pleno patio…_

_A cada segundo los golpes de volvían mas agresivos y dolorosos -¡Naruto! ¡Sasuke!- un muchacho de curso superior logro separarlos mientras estos se miraban con odio -¿Qué demonios pasa con ustedes? ¡Saben perfectamente que las peleas no están permitidas! Pueden suspenderlos…-_

_-allá Naruto que anda muy sensible y se altera con facilidad…- hablo con rabia contenida el Uchiha..._

_-suéltame…- el rubio se soltó del agarre que el mayor tenia sobre los dos para evitar que se volvieran a golpear –esto no se va a volver a repetí, no te preocupes…- hablo dirigiéndose al mayor mientras giraba para alejarse del lugar –y tu Uchiha simplemente no te vuelvas a meter en mi vida…- miro de reojo al pelinegro mientras lo veía con frialdad, ambos se sostuvieron la mirada durante un par de segundos, antes de que el Uzumaki reanudara el paso, alejándose del patio…_

+-FB-+

Aquella había sido su primera pelea desde que se habían hecho amigos, luego de eso unos días después se habían reconciliado volviendo a su amistad de siempre, sin embargo eso no era lo que lo había dejado en ese estado de estupefacción, lo que lo había sorprendido había sido su mirada, la misma mirada que le había dedicada el Naruto que el conoció hace varios años "_estoy seguro de que fue la misma mirada… fue exactamente la misma…_" llevo las manos a su cabeza moviendo un poco sus cabellos "_No Sasuke ¿Qué diablos estas pensando? Deja de confundirte_" comenzó a regañarse mentalmente "_es normal que tengan los mismos gestos, después de todo son hermanos gemelos…_"

Bufó molesto mientras levantaba la mirada y la fijaba en la puerta donde hace unos segundos había estado el Uzumaki #_el… se va a casar…#_ cerro los ojos con fastidio al recordar aquellas palabras, esa había sido la razón por la que se había emborrachado como un verdadero imbècil el día anterior y pensar que se emborrachaba por un Naruto y el otro lo terminaba salvando, sonrió amargamente, no había tenido una charla precisamente amena con su padre, pero por lo menos no le había gritado como lo había esperado "_demonios… hace rato que no me regañaba, prefiero cuando parece ignorarme por completo…_" recostó su cuerpo sobre la gran silla en la que se encontraba y cerró los ojos buscando un poco de calma en la soledad de su oficina…

+--+

Deidara bebió un poco de te mientras Sai continuaba comiendo un poco de tarta –Sai… ¿Qué te parece lo que nos contó Naruto ayer?-

-yo no opino nada…-

-¡¿Cómo que no opinas nada?! Di algo ¡demonios!- exclamo algo exasperado mientras dejaba su taza de te en la mesa y empezaba a masajear su sien, no le gustaba para nada lo que Naruto pensaba hacerle a ese Uchiha, no es que estuviera de parte de nadie, pero prefería que su hermano se metiera en menos problemas de los que ya tenia con supuesta doble identidad de Kyo…

-opino que el Uchiha es un bastardo y que tal vez se merece lo que le vaya a pasar…- el pelinegro dejo tranquilamente el tenedor sobre la mesa sin ninguna expresión en el rostro…

-¡¿ah, entonces estas de su parte?!-

-yo no estoy de parte de nadie ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco?-

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me relaje?! ¡con mi ototo planeando tremenda barbaridad, ahora no solo tiene doble identidad, sino TRIPLE, el, Kyo, y su supuesto hermano gemelo!…- bufo con molestia mientras cruzaba sus brazos…

-Naruto esta lo suficientemente grandecito como para saber lo que hace y cuando detenerse ¿no crees?-

-yo se que lo es, es mas confió plenamente en el, pero tengo miedo de que esto se le salga de las manos…-

-pues va a tener que pelearla solo, no siempre puedes estar detrás de el- puso una mano sobre el hombro del rubio mientras se levantaba para lavar su plato, y el de coleta miraba fijamente la mesa…

-si, tal vez tienes razón…- suspiro un poco mas tranquilo -¿y bien? Como vas con lo del modelaje…-

-Naru dijo que el sábado me acompañaba a no se que agencia para que me den el trabajo…- dijo con un poco de molestia mientras terminaba ahora de secar el plato…

-¿no te gusta tu nuevo trabajo?- pregunto con burla ahora un poco mas calmado, e intentando seguir el consejo del pelinegro, intentar no preocuparse demasiado…

-sabes perfectamente que eso no es para mi… pero va a ser temporal en tanto consiga algo bueno…- suspiro con cansancio mientras veía al de coleta beber tranquilamente un poco de te –por suerte solo seré modelo de catálogos, no pretendo trascender como Naruto y modelar en Paris, Milán o estar en todas las vallas publicitarias del mundo…-

-lo se-

+--+

Antes de que se hubiera dado cuenta las horas habían pasado rápidamente, reviso una vez mas su reloj y suspiro antes de salir de su oficina arreglando su traje, por suerte y sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo estado que el de la mañana, después de todo Hinata era una buena secretaria y le había dado no se que medicina que de verdad había servido, se dirigió a paso firme a la oficina del rubio, miro de un lado a otro en busca de Tenten pero al no verla por ningún lado decidió entrar directamente a la oficina del ojiazul, estuvo a punto de dar unos leves golpes cuando se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta y la voz del Uzumaki se escuchaba algo meticulosa…

-por supuesto que no Sakura…- no supo muy bien por que razón pero decidió guardar silencio por unos segundos mas -¿pero como pretendes que en apenas un día ya haya tenido un acercamiento?- el pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo ¿de que estaba hablando Naruto? –además hoy en la oficina paso algo muy extraño… si exactamente… no lo se… ¡ah! Y si a todo le sumas que tiene un carácter tremendamente asqueroso…- el pelinegro arrugó el entrecejo –claro que…-

-Sasuke-san- el pelinegro giro de inmediato al ver a una sonriente Tenten detrás de el -¿desea algo?- el Uchiha intentó recuperar su compostura…

-si, deseaba hablar con Naruto, ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos…-

-por supuesto, yo le aviso de inmediato- y de la manera mas amable que la castaña encontró ingreso a la oficina antecediendo unos cuantos golpes de aviso en la puerta –Naruto-san, Sasuke-san ya lo esta esperando afuera…- la castaña abrió los ojos en un gesto que indicaba que tuviera cuidado, el rubio se levanto de inmediato…

-Sakura hablamos mañana o me llamas mas tarde a mi celular ¿si?... de acuerdo hablamos, adiós- corto la llamada y de inmediato comenzó a colocarse su leva, llevo una mano a su oído preguntándole si el Uchiha había escuchado algo, por lo que la castaña simplemente negó…

-aparentemente no…- susurro débilmente mientras se acercaba al rubio para arreglar la ropa del ojiazul…

-gracias…-

-no es nada, es mi trabajo deberá ser mas cauteloso, Sasuke-san no es para nada tonto…-

-lo se…- la castaña le sonrió…

-necesita que me quede o me llama cuando pueda retirarme…

-no es necesario, puedes irte, nos vemos…-

Salió de su oficina y pudo ver como el Uchiha permanecia recargado en una de las paredes -¿se puede saber por que demorabas tenemos que irnos?-

-resulta que tengo que dejar todo listo para irme, ademas no soy como tu que dejo que mi secretaria no soy como tu que de seguro le dice a su secretaria que espere su llamada para irse… como si necesitaras algo asi no consguieras la firma…- en realidad no sabia por que le habia dicho eso, pero Tenten le habia dado la pauta luego que le habia preguntado si podia irse o lo esperaba, estaba mas que seguro de que el Uchiha era uno de esos jefes…

Caminaron hacia el estacionamiento en un absoluto silencio que no fue interrumpido en ningun momento hasta que se estacionaron frente al elegante restaurante –de acuerdo, escuchame bien…- comenzo a hablar Sasuke mientras le entregaba las llaves de su auto al ballet parking –tu presta atención a como manejo todo para que la proxima seas mas participativo…- Naruto salio del auto ignorando por completo al pelinegro -¿me estas escuchando?-

-no pienso hacer nada de lo me dices- miro a los ojos al mayor y este enarco una ceja –si quiero entender este trabajo tengo que ser participativo desde el primer momento, aunque no te guste trabajamos juntos y tengo las mismas capacidades que tu para poder relacionarme…-

-por favor…- pronuncio sarcástico mientras metia las manos en su pantalón –esto no es como ir a comer con amigos, no solo se trata de que les caigas bien, hay que manejar otros puntos y tu no tienes experiencia en eso-

-la tengo, tu manejas a la perfección las cosas de la empresa y yo soy muy sociable asi que yo los convenzo de trabajar con nosotros y tu los terminas con todo lo necesario para firmar el contrato-

-te piensas que por congeniar con mi padre ya eres todo un experto en el campo- la mirada de Sasuke se hizo frio mientras acercaba sus rostros…

-creo que puedo ser un experto por MIS capacidades- aclaro el rubio sin bajar la guardia…

Naruto reanudó el paso y entro al restaurante con Sasuke siguiéndole sus pasos, podía sentir la dura mirada del mayor en su espalda pero aun así no los vislumbró, la situación con Sasuke se estaba poniendo muy tensa alla fuera y estaba seguro que de seguir se hubieran agarrado a golpes, ambos disimularon que nada habia pasado afuera y saludaron amablemente a los hombres que ya los esperaban en una mesa…

+--+

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto con calma Gaara mientras veia como Itachi se arreglaba la leva…

-no… solo pensaba en Naruto…-

-¿Qué pasa con el?- ambos salieron de la oficina dandoles las indicaciones necesarias a sus secretarias hasta ingresar al ascensor…

-no lo se… me la pase muy bien el durante el almuerzo, es un muchacho muy alegre y parece congeniar muy bien con todo tipo de gente…- hablo con tranquilidad hasta que una idea cruzo por su mente -¿fue por eso que lo invitaste a almorzar? ¿para ver sus capacidades?-

El pelirrojo sonrió ligeramente –en parte, me interesaba conocer a nuestro nuevo enemigo, pero tambien quería ver si lo podia considerar un amigo y me parece que es buena persona…-

-si a mi también…-

-¿sin embargo?- Itachi miro al pelirrojo –vamos Itachi es obvio que algo te tiene inquieto…-

-tienes razón… la verdad no estoy muy seguro pero ¿te diste cuenta de que Naruto en ningun momento menciono a algun amigo o familiar? Es mas evito cualquier tema que involucrara su vida personal…-

Un silencio pequeño se formo en el ascensor hasta que las puertas se abrieron –bueno, creo que es algo normal, quizás Naruto es cauteloso y no gusta de andar hablando sobre su vida con perfectos desconocidos, después de todo apenas nos conocimos ayer y no en muy buenas circunstancias con todo eso de las acciones…-

-si…- respondió con algo de duda –aunque tambien me llamo la atención su forma de hablar, a veces tan frio y realista… como si los fuertes golpes ya no lo impresionaran…-

-esa es la experiencia que te da la vida…- comento algo despreocupado el pelirrojo…

-experiencia que obtienes solo cuando te estrellas fuertemente contra el mundo…- comento en voz baja y con la mirada recelosa -aun asi espero que pronto pueda contarnos algo de su vida, o sino de verdad voy a creer que nos quiere ocultar algo…-

-vamos Itachi… ¿desde cuando eres tan paranoico?…- Gaara comenzó a caminar hacia su auto mientras el pelinegro abria la puerta de su propio auto…

-lo se, lo se… digo Naruto parece buena persona a simple vista… pero hay algo que…-

-¿de verdad quieres estar todo el tiempo con la guardia en alto cuando estes con el?-

-no- el pelinegro suspiro antes de ingresar a su carro –creo que tienes razon y estoy viendo fantasmas donde no los hay…- pronuncio ligeramente antes de cada uno saliera del estacionamiento camino a una reunión…

+--+

Los tres de la mesa soltaron una pequeña carcajada mientras continuaban hablando amistosamente –si, eso fue lo mejor…- hablo animadamente el rubio que estaba a su lado –de verdad no me imaginaba que ustedes gustaran de ese tipo de fiestas…-

-bueno, por ser ejecutivos no nos libra de querer divertirnos de vez en cuando Naruto-kun- hablo un pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro…

-tiene razon, tiene razón… yo soy la prueba de ello después de todo…- se señaló a si mismo y nuevamente los tres soltaron una pequeña risa mientras Sasuke rodaba sus ojos con algo de fastidio, Naruto habia tenido razón…

-en fin…- retomo la palabra el ojiazul -¿y que estan pensando para los comerciales de sus restaurantes?-

-bueno pensábamos en algo enfocado a lo familiar…- Naruto arrugo el entrecejo…

-no me parece buena idea…- comento tranquilamente mientras bebía un poco de vino y Sasuke abría desmesuradamente los ojos ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? –eso de la familia comiendo ya es muy cliché…-

-dobe…- susurro en voz baja el pelinegro mientras apretaba con cierta fuerza el brazo del menor –ni se te ocurra contradecirlos, ellos son los que deciden que hacer con su comercial, nosotros solo conseguimos el contrato ya luego hablaran con los creativos o el director…-

-claro que no…- Naruto ladeo un poco el rostro para ver al Uchiha aprovechando que los dos ejecutivos hablaban entre si –se supone que quieren lo mejor y Konoha se caracteriza por ser la mejor, entonces no podemos permitir hacer un comercial tan común…-

-eso ya lo se y de eso se encargan los creativos, te aseguro que no mostraran un comercial común por que no nos conviene pero eso será después de que ellos firmen…-

-¡¿después?! ¿Quieres decir que ahora hay que ser hipócritas y asentir a todo lo que digan para luego ya si expresarnos y hacer un maravilloso trabajo?-

-saldrá bien después de todo, así que ya cállate, a nosotros no nos concierne nada de eso, lo unico que debe importarnos es que firmen para nosotros-

-te equivocas nos concierne todo, por que desde que firman con nosotros nos estan confiando su empresa y nosotros nos vemos involucrados en todo lo que ellos deseen…-

-no te pienses omnipotente Naruto, por que no lo eres… solo cállate…-

-no lo voy a hacer- se soltó del agarre del mayor y se dirigió nuevamente a los ejecutivos frente a el –bien como les decía eso de la familia es algo que ya esta muy usado…-

-¿usted cree?- pregunto un castaño mientras bebía un poco de vino

-por supuesto yo pienso que seria mejor enfocarse en los adolescentes puesto que ellos también salen a comer en grupos, también podemos fijarnos a un grupo de oficinistas saliendo del trabajo para almorzar y divirtiéndose, hasta en cenas ejecutivas como estas, por supuesto sin descuidar a la familia por que después de todo es una de las bases mas importantes…- hablo con fluidez mientras Sasuke lo veía asombrado ¿acaso no pensaba seguir ningún consejo?

-tiene razón…- comento el pelinegro por lo que el rubio sonrió y Sasuke miró a los tres con algo de sorpresa, claro sin exteriorizarlo –me gustan mucho tus ideas, son de los poco ejecutivos que ya no hay…-

-así es…- afirmo el castaño que estaba frente a ellos –esperamos que estés al pendiente de nuestro comercial Naruto-kun…-

-es una promesa, me encargare de supervisar todo el tiempo que pueda su comercial…- el rubio les sonrió con amabilidad mientras veía fijamente al Uchiha a su lado…

-bien ¿Qué les parece si analizamos los costos y las cláusulas del contrato?-

-mmh, me parecer perfecto- el castaño saco unos lentes y a partir de ese momento la atención de los dos hombres se poso en Sasuke, Naruto simplemente bebio con satisfacción un vino mientras veía de reojo al Uchiha hablar con total soltura con los ejecutivos, explicaba con total tranquilidad los puntos del contrato haciendo pequeños gesto, con un rostro serio pero a la vez afable, su corazón tuvo un ligera punzada, cosa que asusto al ojiazul, sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, no… el no podía estar fijándose en Sasuke nuevamente…

El Uchiha continuo hablando mientras explicaba varios temas y hacia un par de comentarios para aligerar el momento, congeniando perfectamente con los dos hombres, completamente ajeno de la constante mirada del ojiazul, por su parte Naruto no pedía despegar la mirada del perfil del Uchiha, verlo de esa manera logro desestabilizarlo por completo y lo peor es que no podia evitarlo "_¡maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que se tan apuesto?_" bebio todo el vino que habia en su copa enojado consigo mismo…

+--+

Deidara corrió rápidamente hacia su habitación y de inmediato tomo el celular que sonaba desde hace un rato –buenas noches ¿Qué desea?- hablo friamente mientras caminaba calmadamente de regreso a la sala…

-buenas noches ¿hablo con el representante de Kyo-kun?-

-si, que es lo que desea…- hablo tranquilamente el rubio mientras, masajeaba su sien hace mucho tiempo desde que se entero de esa locura de Naruto por ser modelo, le habia dejado muy claro que le permitia seguir siendo modelo siempre y cuando el fuera el representante ni loco dejaba a su ototo con esa gente loca…

-bueno les estamos hablando desde la resvista para mujeres 'Mine' y queremos…-

-lo siento mucho…- corto de inmediato el rubio –pero Kyo esta de vacaciones creo que ello quedo ya muy claro en la rueda de prensa que anunciamos hace días…-

-lo sabemos perfectamente Deidara-san pero queremos que entienda que se acerca el dia de san valentin y Mine quiere hacer una foto especial de portada con Kyo-kun en ella por supuesto…-

-lo siento de verdad pero…-

-tenemos una propuesta muy importante que hacerle…-

Deidara suspiro cansado por eso habian decidido que el unico contacto que tendrian las personas con Kyo seria ese celular por que lo podia apagar cuando quisiera, ademas de que dar el numero convencional de su apartamento implicaria que se enteraran donde vivian y quizas se enteraran de toda la locura que habia armado su hermano –escuche, Kyo necesita unas vacaciones y…-

-un millón de dólares- el rubio abrio la boca si saber muy bien que decir –por una foto en la portada y estamos dispuestos a negociar si asi lo desean… por favor piénsenlo, fue un gusto hablar con usted Deidara-san…- y sin esperar respuesta del mayor, la mujer corto la llamada…

Definitivamente el rubio aun no se terminaba de acostumbrar a que hablaran de esa manera tan abierta de tanto dinero estaba mas que seguro de que la revista aumentaría considerablemente la cantidad y sin que el tuviera que hacer nada, todo por conseguir a Kyo en su portada, suspiro cansado y guardo el celular tendría que hablarlo con Naruto puesto que no estaba seguro de que el ojiazul tuviera mucho tiempo para una sesión fotográfica…

+--+

-fue un verdadero gusto haber cenado con ustedes…- hablo educadamente el hombre mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Sasuke y Naruto…

-así es, pocos ejecutivos se ven como ustedes, la mayoría siempre nos llena de alabanzas y espera a que firmemos para expresar su verdadera opinión, en cambio ustedes fueron sinceros desde el principio, esos nos gusto mucho y nos dio mas confianza…-

-¿de verdad?- comento Naruto con una gran sonrisa –pues para nosotros también fue un gusto, espero que nos veamos en estos días…- y dentro de un par de minutos el pelinegro y el rubio se encontraban nuevamente solos a la salida del restaurante -¿oíste eso?-

-si lo oí- Sasuke comenzó a bajar los pequeños escalones mientras le indicaba a un muchacho que le trajera su auto…

-te guste o no me desenvolví demasiado bien…-

-¿quieres que te felicite?-

-no me interesa si no lo haces por que creas que realmente lo merezco…- hablo relajadamente mientras miraba a la calle esperando ver a un taxi, sin percatarse que el Uchiha lo miraba con atención…

-no te esfuerces, yo te llevo…-

-no. Gracias-

Sasuke continuo viendo como el Uzumaki estiraba un poco su cuello para poder ver a un taxi, por alguna razón no podía despegar la vista "_demonios… se parece tanto a el…_" una pequeña opresión se formo en el pecho del mayor mientras suspiraba y decidía mejor dejar de ver al rubio -¿sabes algo?- el Uchiha solamente levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos –lo quieras admitir o no sabes perfectamente que hoy demostré que estamos al mismo nivel…-

-al… ¿mismo nivel?- pregunto incrédulo mientras levantaba una ceja

-asi es y te lo acabo de comprobar, accedieron a firmar libremente y sin preocupación, casi ni pusieron peros por las clausulas por el contrato…-

-por que yo lo redacte y no te alabes tanto es tu primera cena, es imposible que estes a mi nivel…- Sasuke metio las manos dentro de su pantalón ¿Por qué demoraban tanto con su auto?

-como digas, se perfectamente que en algun momento reconoceras que estamos al mismo nivel…- salio un poco a la calle y estiro su brazo para que el taxi para frente a el –nos vemos Uchiha- y sin decir nada mas entro al auto que se marchó casi de inmediato…

El auto del Uchiha llegó a los pocos minutos mientras el le daba la propina al muchacho y se subía a su auto "_se parece demasiado a el… excepto por su carácter este Naruto es un poco mas frió y realista…_" a pesar de estar conduciendo sacudió con algo de fuerza su cabeza "_¡maldición! ¿Por qué pienso tanto en el? Debo sacarlo de mi mente… no puedo seguir así_"

**FIN CAPITULO TRES**


	4. Y Es Que Se Parece Tanto a Él

CAMALEON

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 4: **Y Es Que… Se Parece Tanto a Él

-no lo puedo creer…- Itachi se sentó con tranquilidad en el sillón, acababa de salir de una reunión demasiado importante como para recibir noticias que no lo beneficiaban

-pues como lo oyes cerraron el contrato la noche anterior- a pesar de que el rostro de Gaara permanecía impávido tal y como si no le importara sabia perfectamente que ello era mas por costumbre

-pero es imposible, esa empresa jamás cierra los contratos en una cena de negocios, por lo general lo dejan para el siguiente día para poder hablar con mas calma en la oficina, no son muy dados a entregar su confianza a alguien…-

-pues Naruto y Sasuke no son precisamente alguien- el Sabaku se levanto del sillón y empezó a servirse un poco de whisky –conoces muy bien el nivel de Sasuke y pues Naruto al parecer es muy bueno en su trabajo- bebió casi de inmediato todo el contenido de su vaso mirando fijamente al mayor

-pues Naruto podrá ser todo lo bueno que quiera, pero es casi imposible que hayan logrado cerrar un contrato en una sola noche y mas con unos ejecutivos como esos- Itachi resoplo con algo de molestia…

-pues al parecer Naruto va a ser un digno rival-

-¿insinúas que nos van a ganar?- el rostro del Uchiha se volvió serio clavando su mirada en el pelirrojo frente a él

-no lo insinúo, pero si es una posibilidad-

+--+

Sasuke cerró con cierto cuidado la puerta de la oficina de presidencia donde hace unos momentos se encontraban hablando con su padre y suspiro bajamente con cierto alivio, particularmente nunca se había sentido muy cómodo cuando estaba frente a él, tal pareciera que Fugaku lo evaluara constantemente como si se preguntara a diario si en realidad Sasuke merecía llevar el apellido Uchiha, y eso en realidad le dolía aunque nunca lo admitiera, decidió abandonar esos pensamientos y dirigió su mirada al rubio que caminaba a su lado con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-vaya… no lo puedo creer, así que firmamos con una empresa muy importante…- comentó libremente y con cierto entusiasmo mientras continuaba caminando junto al ojinegro

-si, pero no te alegres tanto dobe- Sasuke escondió sus manos dentro del pantalón y el rubio detuvo sus pasos viendo fijamente al Uchiha, nuevamente lo había llamado 'dobe'

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¿eh?- el pelinegro que llevaba varios pasos alejados del menor giro un poco par poder observar al ojiazul quien lo miraba a cierta distancia…

-me llamaste dobe- Sasuke giró por completo y sintió cierta incomodidad, lo más seguro era que a Naruto le molestara que le dijeran así, pero es que no podía evitarlo así se trataba con el Naruto que el había conocido y este rubio frente a sus ojos se parecía tanto a él…

-lo dije sin pensar- Sasuke desvió la mirada casi inconcientemente –disculpa- Naruto solamente permaneció en silencio, no era fácil sacarle una disculpa al Uchiha y el lo sabía mejor que nadie, pero aun así, un gran aire de melancolía y tristeza había rodeado al ojinegro cuando le había hablado.

-esta bien, como sea- intentó sonar despreocupado reanudando el paso con una pequeña sonrisa -¿Qué te parece si almorzamos juntos?-

-yo no salgo a almorzar- habló secamente el Uchiha alcanzando al rubio y continuando con su caminata

-entonces te acompaño-

-¿Por qué tanto interés?-

-por que creo que sería bueno relacionarnos bien si vamos a ser un equipo- le sonrió nuevamente y Sasuke sintió una pequeña punzada en el pecho

"_su sonrisa… es idéntica_" Sasuke solamente giró antes de abrir la puerta de su oficina –haz lo que quieras- y sin más cerró la puerta dispuesto a alejarse por unos segundos de aquel ojiazul, lo que no pudo observar fue la extraña sonrisa que se posó en los labios del Uzumaki, sonrisa que el nunca había visto en él, ni siquiera en el Naruto que alguna vez conoció.

+--+

_**Dos Semanas Después**_

+--+

-de acuerdo entonces iré al estudio a esa hora, esta bien, hasta luego- Sai cortó la llamada y un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios antes de sentarse junto al rubio, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde por lo que ambos se encontraban ya cómodamente en el apartamento, ambos claro menos el menor de los rubios, puesto que el salía un poco mas tarde y eso sin contar con las noches en que salía a cenar

-¿Quién llamó? –

-un representante de la revista 'Heart'- Sai bebió un poco de soda mientras se acomodaba mejor en su asiento con un aire un poco mas despreocupado.

-mmhh… ¿no es una revista para chicas? Me parece haber oído hablar de ella-

-si lo es, quieren que pose para la portada del mes que viene- Deidara miró fijamente al pelinegro y llevó un pequeño bocado de comida a su boca esperando a que el menor notara su fija mirada -¿que?-

-dijiste que no pasarías de los catálogos-

-la paga es buena, además no es como si me hubiera vuelto famoso o algo por el estilo, solamente es para rostro de portada, tu sabes…- el rubio solamente sonrió…

-si lo se… pero ya sabes si decides incursionar en ese loco mundo enserio, siempre puedo ayudarte-

-¿Por qué Naruto y tu insisten en lo mismo? ¡no pienso hacerme modelo profesional!- Sai dejó a un lado los cubiertos que acababa de tomar y bufó con cierta molestia

-esta bien… pero tampoco es para que te pongas así…-

-lo se y lo siento, es que todo esto involucra mucha presión- comento algo mas tranquilo mientras movía un poco su cuello –odio que me tomen tantas fotos-

-tranquilo- el rubio volvió a comer mientras el pelinegro detenía sus movimientos mirándolo fijamente -¿Qué sucede?-

-¡¿eh?!- Sai pareció saltar un poco y de inmediato empezó a negar con la cabeza con un leve sonrojo –nada, es solo que… que… me preguntaba que a pasado con la revista que quiere a Kyo en la portada- hablo apresurado al final volviendo a comer para evitar mirara al rubio frente a el

-ah… eso…- Deidara suspiro con cansancio –pues al parecer no entienden que el ya esta de vacaciones y que no va a aceptar el dinero, e insisten, e insisten, e insisten, es muy molesto pero ya estoy acostumbrado a ello-

-entonces ¿en serio no va a aceptar?-

-tal vez no, quien sabe todo depende de Naruto, pero yo opino que es una buena oportunidad, Naruto podría exigir solo posar un par veces y listo, no le tomaría mas de quince minutos-

-un momento ¿Naruto puede exigir que no le saquen tantos cuadros?-

-claro, ya conoces la fama de Naruto, así que si el dice solo quiero que le tomen cinco fotos y ahí escogen la mejor, puede hacerlo, tener a Kyo de portada no es cualquier cosa y cuesta mucho-

-si, si eso lo se pero me refiero ¿a que si de verdad se lo permiten?- Deidara sonrió un poco y bebió un poco de su propio refresco

-Naruto es fotogénico por naturaleza así que en cualquier foto, en la mas sencilla sale bien y apuesto, claro que con eso no quiero decir que basta con ser fotogénico para ser modelo pero la mayoría de los modelos se esfuerzan muchísimo por salir lo mejor que pueden, puesto que esto es algo que realmente adoran o desean, sin embargo tu y Naruto son distintos a Naruto le da igual permanecer o no en este mundo, lo único por lo que aun continua es por la buena paga y de cierta manera lo considerada divertido, pero de ahí no lo considera su verdadero lugar-

Sai mordió su labio inferior con cierta concentración mientras escuchaba como el rubio se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a lavar sus platos, era obvio que a Naruto no le gustaba ese mundo, pero aun así había cierto brillo en los ojos del Uzumaki cuando posaba para una foto y que era perfectamente captado por las cámaras y que quizás sea la razón por la que sin esforzarse demasiado Naruto siempre salía bien en sus fotos, entonces ¿de verdad a Naruto no le gustaba todo ese mundo del modelaje?

+--+

-¿están seguras?- Itachi miró fijamente a Anko y Kurenai que permanecían delante de el quienes asintieron delicadamente, miró al pelirrojo que se encontraba sentado frente al escritorio del pelinegro y este solamente le hizo un gesto de despreocupación –esta bien, muchas gracias por avisarme retírense…-

-con permiso-

-por cierto Gaara-san lo llamaron lo ejecutivos con los que salieron a cenar hace dos días, pidió que le devolvieran la llamada puesto que quería coordinar un par de puntos sobre el comercial-

-esta bien, Kurenai gracias-

-¿Qué opinas?- pronunció Itachi una vez los hubieron dejado solos nuevamente, Gaara solamente suspiró

-pues pienso que es muy bajo de parte de la otra empresa invitar a cenar a los ejecutivos cuando de seguro sabían que Naruto y Sasuke cenarían con ellos mañana para intentar cerrar un contrato-

-sabes que no me refiero a eso- habló de inmediato el pelinegro soltando un pequeño suspiro y levantando la mirada hacia el techo de su oficina

-pues no lo se, avisarles o no, creo que estaría mas bien en ti-

-sacándote responsabilidades de encima Gaara-san- hablo sarcástico el Uchiha mientras veía de reojo al pelirrojo sin mover la cabeza del respaldo de su asiento

-tal vez- Itachi solamente cerró sus ojos un momento y se hundió en sus pensamientos por un par de segundos intentando analizar la situación.

-de acuerdo- habló nuevamente el pelinegro acomodando sus codos sobre el escritorio –Sasuke, tu y yo tenemos una apuesta y aunque que Ryen Publicidad se les adelante nos conviene, no podemos permitirlo puesto que antes que nuestra apuesta obviamente esta la empresa así que habrá que avisarles para que intenten hacer algo, Gaara avísales- el pelirrojo dibujo una mueca de incredulidad en su rostro, pero mas que incredulidad era de pregunta ¿de verdad pensaba que el lo iba a hacer solamente por que se lo ordenaba?

-Itachi, levanta el teléfono y tú avísale a Sasuke-

-no lo voy a hacer Gaara-

-ay por favor…- bufó con molestia –deja las infantilidades y avísale tú a tu hermano, no hay nada de malo en que intentes ayudarlo, eres tan infantil, no corrección, SON tan infantiles…-

-bueno algo teníamos que tener en común ¿no?- hablo Itachi con sorna y una sonrisa en los labios –hazlo Gaara-

-no lo voy a hacer-

+--+

Naruto caminaba con tranquilidad por los pasillos de la empresa, estos últimos días había podido relacionarse mucho mejor con el menor de los Uchiha, no es que fueran los mejores amigos pero por lo menos podía decir que ya se soportaban un poco mejor, eso sin contar con que se había quedado sin almorzar las dos ultimas semanas tan solo por acompañar y de vez en cuando ayudar al Uchiha durante la hora del almuerzo, aun no había logrado sacarlo de la oficina a esa hora pero sabia muy bien que era cuestión de tiempo hacerlo, extrañamente Sasuke le estaba permitiendo acercársele… como si en realidad eso fuera lo que deseaba.

Saludó con un leve asentimiento a Hinata y abrió la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke para verlo hablar por teléfono con el entrecejo arrugado, lo observo fijamente por unos segundos y se sentó esperando a que cortara la llamada –si esta bien. No entiendo muy bien por que me avisan si eso les conviene, pero gracias… creo, si esta bien ya entendí Itachi está a lado tuyo y también estuvo de acuerdo en contárnoslo, de acuerdo agradéceselo también el, nos vemos Gaara- el pelinegro cortó la llamada y el rubio lo observó con cierto escepticismo sentarse en su asiento…

-¿y que paso?- Sasuke levantó la mirada y casi de inmediato vió con atención las orbes azules de sus ojos, otro punto en su contra "_sus ojos... no, no son sus ojos… es su mirada la que se parece tanto a el_"

-¿conoces a Ryen publicidad?- Naruto enarcó una ceja…

-si, he escuchado de ella, dicen que es muy buena y todo eso-

-así es, pues no se como pero se enteraron de que nosotros cenaríamos con Takuga mañana y de inmediato lo invitaron a cenar hoy, puesto que ellos quieren firmar contrato con su empresa-

-¿Takuga?- Naruto llevó una mano –el tipo que le encanta el vino y por el que pediste el mejor vino del país, que digo del país, del continente si es que no es del mundo…-

-si, ya entendí Naruto, el caso es que los de Ryen publicidad se nos adelantaron tramposamente y ahora nos toca esperar a que no firmen para ellos, por que sino perdemos el negocio-

-pero nosotros habíamos concretado esa cena de mañana con varios días de anticipación-

-así son los negocios Naruto, la ventaja se la lleva el que mejor se maneja-

-¡pero ellos están jugando sucio!-

-¿y que quieres que hagamos?-

Naruto sonrió con cierta malicia –jugar su mismo juego- Sasuke retrocedió un poco en su asiento, no entendía por que pero esa mirada no le había gustado ni un poquito, es mas podia oler los problemas venir

-¿a que te refieres?-

-si ellos juegas sucio, nosotros también-

-¿Qué quieres? ¿Invitarlos a cenar una hora antes que ellos?-

-no, pero podemos arruinarles la cena-

-¡por supuesto que no!- Sasuke se levanto de inmediato de su asiento –eso es inmaduro y poco profesional, yo JAMAS haría algo como eso-

+--+

¿Por qué estaba en un taxi con Naruto a un lado? Si él lo sabia muy bien, algo dentro de el le gritaba que se detuviera que esto le iba a traer mas problemas de los beneficios que les podría traer, pero aun así sentía que de verdad debía vengarse de los de Ryen publicidad, eso de concertar una cena el día anterior a ellos solo para ganarles el contrato de verdad que era jugar sucio, ese contrato les pertenecía por derecho, lo habían manejado durante meses, incluso mucho antes de que Naruto apareciera en reemplazo de Sakura, si quizás después de todo el rubio tenia razón…

El taxi se estaciono lentamente y Naruto pagó la carrera acercándose disimuladamente a los grandes ventanales del restaurante, como si en realidad solo pasaran por ahí –Naruto me podrías repetir ¿Por qué deje mi carro en la empresa y nos vinimos en taxi?-

-fácil tem...- Naruto despegó la vista del interior del restaurante para ver al pelinegro a un lado suyo que lo miraba con cierto tinte de asombro en el rostro ¡demonios! Estuvo a punto de cometer un gran error –quiero decir Sasuke, lo que pasa es que queremos pasar desapercibidos ¿no? Pues si por error los de Ryen publicidad reconocen tu carro de inmediato nos vincularan y eso es lo que menos queremos-

-insisto en que esto es una locura- Sasuke metió la manos dentro de su cara leva soltando un poco de aire debido al frío que hacia en esos momentos

-¡mira ahí están!- dijo el rubio señalando a una mesa en el interior –al parecer aún no le dan el vino, vamos a la cocina- Naruto comenzó a darle la vuelta a la cuadra y ambos ingresaron con cuidado y en total silencio a la parte trasera del restaurante, donde había mucho alboroto, demasiadas personas y un sofocante calor en comparación al frió que hace un momento sentían…

-¿se puede saber que hacemos aquí?- pregunto hastiado Sasuke de no saber que era lo que pasaba

-solo ponte esto- el rubio le extendió un delantal blanco de esos que todos dentro de la cocina usaban, los meseros entraban y salían a cada momento, observo como el rubio se sacaba la leva quedando solamente en la camisa manga larga, dobló la parte superior del delantal de modo que este solo lo cubriera de la cintura para abajo, pareciendo mas bien el uniforme de los meseros, así que decidió imitarlo –ahora hay que buscar al chef-

-es ese- hablo de inmediato Sasuke señalando a un hombre de mediana edad –he venido a comer varias veces aquí-

-bien, entonces procura que no te reconozcan- el rubio tomo un poco de aire y comenzó a caminar hacia el hombre que el Uchiha le había dicho sin notar que Sasuke no le quitaba la vista de encima, se quedó a unos pasos del hombre mientras oía la manera en que lo llamaban y apenas lo escucho sonrió acercándose con la cabeza agachada –chef el vino especial para la mesa de los ejecutivos importantes ¿Dónde esta?- hablo con cierta modificación en su voz

-en la tabla de vinos, el que esta mas arriba ¿por… que…?- el chef del restaurante giró para poder ver a quien le había hablado pero se sorprendió al no encontrarse con nadie, miró de un lado a otro y solo pudo ver el típico movimiento que siempre había a esas horas en la cocina, levanto los hombros con indiferencia de seguro no era nada importante, lo mas seguro es que los ejecutivos ya hayan mandado a pedir el vino, giro nuevamente para seguir con su trabajo…

-chef- una castaña muy hermosa se paro delante de el –los ejecutivos piden el vino que encargaron del extranjero ¿Dónde esta?- pregunto con tranquilidad la mesera a lo que el hombre arrugó el entrecejo

-¿de que hablas? Hace un momento acaban de venir a pedírmelo-

-eso es imposible, ellos mismo acaban de pedir que se los llevara- el hombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y de inmediato se sacó el gorro de chef y el delantal que en esos momento usaba

-maldición-

+--+

-Naruto por favor dime que no estas haciendo lo que creo que estas haciendo- hablo algo desconcertado Sasuke mientras veía al rubio traer consigo una pequeña escalera y empezar a subirse en ella para poder alcanzar el vino que se encontraba en la parte superior

-pues si es lo que crees, ellos nos quitaron a nuestros clientes, pues bien nosotros le quitamos su vino- Sasuke dibujo una mueca mezclada entre la incredulidad y el miedo

-¡eso es hurto! Y se castiga con cárcel ¡por si no lo sabias!-

-ya Sasuke…- hablo despreocupado mientras bajaba los pocos escalones y leía la botella que sostenía en sus manos –es conocido por todo el mundo que Takuga no firma ningún contrato a menos que le den el vino este tan caro que le gusta, una estupidez completa, pero así es el, y eso nos conviene y con esto- hablo enseñándole la botella –nos estamos dando un pequeño empujoncito para ganarles a los de Ryen publicidad, trampa con trampa, veamos que tramposo termina ganando-

-Naruto por favor deja esa botella ahí mismo y vàmonos, no se por que te seguí el juego hasta aquí-

-lo mas seguro es que estén todavía en los vinos- escucharon a lo lejos varias voces y de inmediato se miraron fijamente a los ojos

-demasiado tarde Sasuke, vàmonos- Naruto giro dispuesto a salir corriendo de la cocina, pero giro nuevamente al ver que el pelinegro simplemente lo miraba con incredulidad -¡que nos vamos Sasuke!- el rubio agarro de inmediato de la muñeca al Uchiha y lo jaló para poder salir lo mas rápido que podían de la cocina puesto que estaban medianamente cerca.

Sasuke solamente lo siguió mecánicamente sintiendo cierto temblor en su pecho al sentir el contacto con el rubio, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza intentando disipar sus pensamientos "_su tacto… su piel… también se le parecen… pero es imposible, es imposible que dos personas se parezcan tanto en todo_" observó al rubio delante de el y como este apresuraba el paso y casi de inmediato como regresando a la realidad pudo escuchar los gritos detrás de ellos, giro un poco y pudo ver como unos cuantos meseros acompañados por un policía corrían detrás de ellos "_¡maldición!_" y sin pensarlo un segundo mas apresuro el paso, hasta quedar junto al rubio, ambos corriendo y Naruto aun con la dichosa botella de vino en sus manos, eso sin contar con la gran sonrisa que llevaba.

+--+

-¿crees que hayamos echo bien en decirles lo de la cena?-

-si, por que no- Gaara bebió un poco de vino sintiendo la preocupación de Itachi aun en el ambiente –vamos Itachi ni que estuviéramos hablando con un par de adolescentes que hacen la primera estupidez que se les cruza por la cabeza, ya veras como ambos encuentran la manera mas profesional y adulta para resolver este problema, además estamos hablando de Uchiha Sasuke, ya sabes como es el, y Naruto… pues no conocemos mucho a Naruto pero no creo que sea de esos que andan haciendo media locura por el mundo…-

-si… quizás tienes razón- dijo un poco mas aliviado el pelinegro –no creo que vayan a hacer alguna locura, y en caso de que por alguna razón a Naruto se le ocurriera alguna, dudo que Sasuke le siguiera la corriente o que se lo permitiera hacer, después de todo Sasuke es demasiado serio para esas cosas-

-así es, últimamente estas demasiado paranoico Itachi, relájate…-

-si, si es lo mejor-

+--+

-¡por aquí!- Naruto giro en una pequeña esquina y Sasuke lo siguió de inmediato, ambos estaban agitados, cansados, pero aun así Sasuke no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa que el ojiazul no alcanzo a ver, hace tanto tiempo que no hacía esta clases de locuras, es mas, no las hacia desde el instituto, y a pesar de que sabia que todo esto de lo que estaban haciendo no estaba bien, no podía evitar sentirse mas que bien, se sentía feliz, como si por unos momentos se sintiera libre de varias presiones, como si por primera vez en muchos se sintiera libre de hacer y deshacerse con su vida lo que le diera la gana…

Ambos se recostaron en una pared un poco iluminada intentando recuperar la respiración –bien ahora a deshacernos de la evidencia- hablo Naruto con la intención de botar la botella en un tacho de basura

-¡oye espera! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto cuesta si quiera una copa de ese vino?- Naruto levanto los hombros con despreocupación

-me da igual, no esperaras que nos agarren con la prueba del delito-

-deja de llamarlo así-

-pero es que lo es, además así suena más emocionante-

-cállate- Sasuke bufó con algo de molestia mientras le quitaba de las manos la botella al menor y la observaba de arriba abajo -¿Por qué no la guardamos para nosotros?- por alguna extraña razón el corazón del rubio dio un pequeño salto al oír esas palabras pero de inmediato decidió ignorarlo, debía calmarse…

-ustedes- los dos giraron de inmediato y vieron a un hombre alto que los miraba con el entrecejo fruncido debido a que ellos estaban en la puerta trasera del bar…

-eh… nosotros ya… ¡nos vamos!- agarro nuevamente de la muñeca al pelinegro y comenzó a correr lejos de ahí, solo que en esta ocasión era Sasuke quien llevaba la botella en la mano, Naruto mordía su labio inferior con incomodidad sabia lo que debía hacer, pero aun así en vez de atrapar al Uchiha sentía que se estaba atrapando el mismo en su propio juego "_debo sacar estos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Yo no puedo ignorar simplemente todo lo que ha pasado estos años… tengo que pensar con mas frialdad"_

+--+

-gracias-

-muchas gracias-

-igualmente- el hombre que les acababa de atender les sonrió amablemente y ambos caminaron a paso lento con un hot dog en la mano cada uno, se sentaron en la banca mas cercana del casi desolado lugar y empezaron a comer con tranquilidad luego de aquella larga corrida y eso sin contar con que no tenían nada en el estomago desde la mañana, definitivamente se hallaban cansados y hambrientos y obviamente no tenían ganas de entrar a ningún restaurante, así que se habían acercado a un pequeño carrito que vendía hot dog en la calle.

-que día- comento Naruto con una sonrisa mientras le daba una pequeña mordida a su hot dog

-si, tienes razón… el vino todavía esta frío ¿quieres?- el pelinegro levanto la botella y empezó a abrirla al ver el asentimiento por parte del menor –sabes que por un momento pensé que pedirías ramen- aquel comentario salio despreocupadamente de sus labios, y una sonrisa algo melancólica alumbro en sus labios

-no me gusta el ramen- contesto cortante antes de volver a comer un poco, por su parte Sasuke levanto de inmediato la mirada sorprendido consigo mismo por lo que acababa de decir.

-yo… es que…-

-recordaste a mi hermano- lo cortó de inmediato al pelinegro –Sasuke ¿te puede hacer una pregunta?-

-depende-

-¿Qué relación tenias con mi hermano?- hablo con aparente tranquilidad ignorando por completo el comentario anterior del mayor, vio de reojo como el Uchiha bebía un poco de la botella de vino y perdía su mirada en cualquier parte aun con el hot dog intacto.

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-por que sería agradable conocer a alguien que fue un buena amigo de mi hermano- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sonrisa que el propio rubio sabia que era falsa

-¿y por que deduces que somos amigos?-

-por que sabes que a el le gusta el ramen, y eso no lo sabe un enemigo o algún simple conocido, además cuando te mencione lo de su boda tomaste total atención-

Sasuke solamente suspiró y esta vez le dio una pequeña mordida a su hot dog –si, éramos amigos… quizás los mejores- bajo la mirada hacia el piso y Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños arrugando el entrecejo "_¿Amigos? ¡¿Los mejores?! Nosotros fuimos algo mas que amigos Sasuke y lo sabes ¿Cómo puedes ser tan…?_" –Pero con el tiempo algo paso y nos separamos…-

-ya veo…- el rubio alejo la mirada del cuerpo del Uchiha y respiró hondo cerrando sus ojos "_debo controlarme_" –esta bien, como veo que nos algo que te agrade hablar mucho ¿Qué te parece si yo empiezo?-

-¿tú empiezas?-

-si- nuevamente la sonrisa falsa de Naruto hizo aparición -¿Qué tanto conoces a nuestra familia? Digo por que ni siquiera sabias de mi existencia-

-la verdad es que nunca supe mucho de la familia de Naruto, ni el de la mía, pero era por que mi madre pasaba de aquí para allá todo el tiempo, mi padre en la oficina e Itachi en la universidad y en las oficinas, asi que cuando de vez en cuando iba a mi casa no los podía ver… y con respecto a su casa, ni siquiera entre el par de veces que fui solo lo espere afuera-

-si…- susurro Naruto tomando la botella y llevándola a sus labios –el siempre fue asi de reservado con sus cosas…- Sasuke lo miró fijamente mientras el rubio bebía un poco de vino, a pesar de que hablaba en tercera persona, tal pareciera que el rubio hablaba de si mismo –pero bueno, en realidad somos tres hermanos Naruto, mi persona y Deidara- el rostro de Sasuke mostró un poco de sorpresa ¿tenia otro hermano?

-¿acaso son trillizos?- Naruto solamente rió con naturalidad

-por supuesto que no, Deidara-niisan es mayor, si no me equivoco creo que tiene la edad de tu hermano-

Sasuke le dio otra mordida a su hot dog y vio como el rubio afirmaba sus codos en sus piernas con la botella en sus manos, el perfil de Naruto era realmente perfecto, como esos modelos que en las fotos parecian tan irreales aunque no entendía muy bien el por que de esos pensamientos –bueno somos los tres, y por supuesto Sai que es como un hermano para nosotros, cuando sus padres murieron mi familia decidió encargarse de el y los tres, digo los cuatro nos criamos como verdaderos hermanos-

-es impresionante lo poco que se de la vida de el-

-tal vez- su voz sonó algo lejana –pero bueno, nosotros siempre fuimos muy unidos, Deidara era el que se encargaba de todos nosotros, la comida, los estudios, mi hermano siempre fue el revoltoso, yo el mas centrado… y si no me mires así, esto de la botella solo fue impulso, y pues Sai el era el que siempre estaba ahí cuando nos pasaba algo, nos complementábamos muy bien…-

-¿complementábamos?-

-es que desde que mi hermano viajo al extranjero ya no es lo mismo-

Era sorprendente la manera en que podía llegar a mentir y aun mas teniendo en frente al Uchiha quien no parecía dudar ni una sola de sus palabras, maldita conciencia que lo estaba angustiando por mentir tan descaradamente -¿y por que viajo?- el rubio levanto la mirada

-fue a estudiar al extranjero, consiguió trabajo allá, luego conoció a su prometido y se quedó definitivamente allá- Sasuke solamente se removió un poco incomodo en su asiento y suspiró con algo de tristeza intentando que aquella reacción pasara desapercibida por el ojiazul -¿y bien me vas a contar como se conocieron?-

Ya ni siquiera sabia el por que insistía tanto en que el Uchiha le contara una historia que el ya conocía y por experiencia propia –bueno, en realidad la primera vez que nos vimos, nos fuimos indiferentes mutuamente, claro esta hasta que me nombraron para que ayudara a Naruto a nivelarse con los estudios puesto que entro a mitad de año y ahí fue cuando comenzó nuestra tortura mutua-

+-FB-+

"nosotros simplemente no congeniamos, el era demasiado impulsivo y yo demasiado serio"

_-¡que no dobe! ¿Que tan difícil es entender que solo usas ésta fórmula cuando tienes valores pro-capitales?-_

_-¡pues simplemente se me olvido! Y ya te dije que no me llamaras dobe, TEME- ambos se observaron fijamente durante un par de segundos hasta que Naruto bufó con molestia levantándose de su asiento –eres un pésimo tutor-dattebayo-_

_-¿podrías dejar de decir a cada rato 'dattebayo'? es molesto-_

_-¡pues tápate los oídos!-_

_-¡dobe!-_

_-¡teme!-_

_Y esta vez fue Sasuke quien se levanto de su asiento con aire molesto y se asomo en la ventana del salón para poder despejarse un poco –para hacer estos ejercicios tan solo necesitas un poco de inteligencia dobe-_

_-¡yo tengo inteligencia!-_

_-si claro…- comentó sarcástico mientras giraba para poder ver al ojiazul cruzándose de brazos_

_-¿acaso no sabes que la inteligencia es como la ropa interior? ¡Hay que tenerla mas no mostrarla!- dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba un puño orgulloso, y al Uchiha parecía temblarle la ceja izquierda…_

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡Deja de decir estupideces dobe!-_

_-es la verdad dattebayo-_

_-perfecto- Sasuke volvió a sentarse –entonces tu sigue creyendo que la inteligencia radica en tu ropa interior y yo sigo creyendo en que radica en el estudio y la concentración, vamos a ver cuanto tiempo demoramos enseñándote cosas que ya deberías saber-_

_-¡sabes que no me refería a eso! Era una metáfora-_

"Y desde ahí comenzamos a odiarnos con fuerza, cada vez que nos veíamos nos queríamos prácticamente matar, eso sin contar con los sarcasmos y las indirectas bien directas que nos lanzábamos en el salón"

_-Uzumaki Naruto- el profesor de literatura llamó tranquilamente al rubio quien se levanto con lentitud de su asiento pero eso si con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, cosa que avecinaba problemas, la tarea era muy sencilla hacer un poema y recitarlo en clase ¿Qué tanta locura podría armar el ojiazul?_

_-bueno este poema va dedicado para una persona muy importante en mi vida ¡tu sabes quien eres!- una gran sonrisa burlona se poso en los labios del rubio y el temblor en la ceja del Uchiha hizo aparición, un tic que había aparecido desde que conoció al Uzumaki…_

_-Me encanta mi aspecto  
De hombre tan perfecto  
Yo soy lo más grande que hay  
Ni de sabios ni de viejos acepto consejos  
Mi único rival es el espejo  
A la luna me gustaría ir  
Para ver como es el mundo sin mí_

Tengo tantas chicas  
Hermosas y ricas  
Pero ninguna es digna de mí  
Por eso no ando dejando corazones rotos  
Me masturbo mirando mi foto  
Y aunque yo no creo en ningún Dios  
Rezo para que no haya reencarnación

Yo me llevo el odio conmigo  
Yo del mundo soy el ombligo  
De mi vida yo hablo mucho  
De mi vida soy mi propia selva  
Soy mi pareja perfecta  
Si yo soy así propongo un brindis por mí 

_  
Me amo como la tierra al sol  
Me amo como narciso soy  
Me amo dibujé un corazón  
Que dice Yo y Yo  
Me amo  
_

_Las risas no se hicieron esperar, Naruto sonreía con burla sin despegarle la mirada al Uchiha quien apretaba con fuerza el borde de su banca, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza que ejercía y Naruto no podía estar mas feliz, Sasuke lo observó sentarse "maldito ¡maldito Naruto!" los alumnos no dejaban de felicitar y sonreírle al rubio algunos sin saber a quien iba dedicado el poema y otros por que si lo sabían prefirieron guardarse los comentarios mientras el profesor simplemente suspiraba resignado._

"¡no te rías! estùpido poema… no puedo creer que aún lo recuerde el caso es que después de esa maravillosa expresión artística que tuvo tu hermano tuvimos una pequeña pelea que al parecer subsano cualquier otra que hayamos tenido antes_"_

_-¡Dobe!- el rubio giro de inmediato y casi al segundo se pudieron escuchar los gemidos y vitoreos de las personas al ver la manera enojada en la que se acercaba el pelinegro al Uzumaki -¿Por qué demonios creaste ese poema?-_

_-¿Cómo que por que? Fue una tarea-_

_-si claro…- hablo sarcástico -¡ese poema iba dirigido para mí! Y no te voy a permitir esa clase de estupideces-_

_-¿dirigido para ti Uchiha? Por favor… no te creas tanto…- hablo despreocupado –pero definitivamente el poema te cae como anillo al dedo, te crees el ombligo del mundo-_

_-¡sabes que eso no es cierto! A mi no me gusta andar gritando lo que soy o no-_

_-pues yo opino que si te crees el ombligo del mundo, por que eres la parte hueca y sucia-_

_-pues que tu ombligo sea el sucio no quiere decir que el de los demás sea así- las risas se escucharon en el lugar, acompañadas por una cuantas carcajadas_

_-¡eres un idiota!-_

_-y tu imbècil ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?-_

_Naruto apretó con fuerza sus puños y le dio un pequeño empujón al Uchiha haciéndolo retroceder varios pasos y apenas este hubo levantado la mirada lo empujó de igual manera y estuvieron a punto de agarrarse a golpes si no fuera por el profesor que acababa de pararse en medio de los dos -¡¿pero que les sucede a ustedes dos?!- el hombre arrugó el entrecejo –esta bien que no se lleven bien y que se tengan la guerra declarada, pero de ahí a caer en los golpes en pleno instituto saben que esta ESTRICTAMENTE prohibido- Naruto se alejo un par de pasos…_

_-esta bien… entonces volvamos a lo de antes- hablo con tranquilidad el rubio mirando desafiante al pelinegro –eres un idiota Uchiha-_

_-y tu un imbècil Uzumaki-_

_-tarado-_

_-retrasado-_

_-¡bien ya basta! Dejen de usar esas palabras ¿acaso no se dan cuenta de que hay una profesor delante de ustedes?-_

_-de acuerdo- y fue esta vez el Uchiha quien comenzó -¡Ignoto!- Naruto arrugó el entrecejo_

_-¡Narciso!-_

_-¡Persona NO inteligente!-_

_-¡QUE SE DETENGAN!- ambos muchachos miraron sorprendidos al profesor _

_-no hay necesidad de gritar sensei- comentó burlón el rubio provocando risas entre los presentes_

_-basta Uzumaki- el Uchiha sonrió prepotente al ver la mirada asesina que le había enviado el profesor al rubio_

_-ustedes dos ya me tienen harto y no solo a mi sino a todo el plantel con sus estúpidas peleas- ambos bufaron con algo de molestia cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada –bien ahora mismo se van a ver a los ojos y se van a decir algo amable y luego estrecharan sus manos ¿de acuerdo?- los dos guardaron silencio -¿DE ACUERDO?-_

_-si- _

_-si no hay más…-_

_Sasuke miró de arriba a bajo al Uzumaki y por primera vez reparo en su apariencia y en que andaba con el uniforme de deportes es decir con una camisa de algodón y una pantaloneta que le quedaba un poca mas arriba de las rodilla y sonrió con malicia "bueno veamos que tanto le molesta" –bonitas piernas dobe- todos guardaron silencio ante lo que acababa de decir el Uchiha y a decir verdad el rostro del rubio se descoloco por unos segundos, hasta claro ver la estùpida, burlona y prepotente sonrisa del mayor, claro que entendía lo que quería hacer, quería que Naruto perdiera los estribos para que el profesor terminara llevándolo a dirección o que se sonrojara avergonzado para humillarlo delante de los demás, pero por supuesto que no se lo iba a permitir…_

_Naruto observó de igual manera al pelinegro y de repente notó algo muy interesante por lo que ladeo un poco el rostro para luego sonreír burlonamente –lindo trasero teme- se miraron fijamente, Sasuke enojado por que su plan no había dado resultados y Naruto complacido por haberle ganado, los alumnos guardaron silencio, algunos estupefactos y otros verificando si lo que acababan de decir era cierto, el profesor simplemente miro al rubio y luego al pelinegro con la boca abierta._

_-ustedes son imposibles- fue lo único que dijo el hombre antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse sin saber aun como reaccionar, una vez estuvo lo suficientemente alejado, los alumnos comenzaron a aplaudir y vitorear al Uzumaki y al Uchiha quienes continuaban viéndose fijamente, Naruto soltó un poco de aire y una mínima sonrisa se posó en sus labios, a lo que el Uchiha solamente metió sus manos dentro del pantalón girando un poco y con una media sonrisa en el rostro._

"La verdad aun no entiendo muy bien que pasó en ese momento pero a la salida del instituto yo siempre me iba a sentar en un pequeño muelle que había y lanzaba piedras por que me gustaban esos momentos de soledad y de repente vi como Naruto se sentaba a mi lado y no le dije nada… simplemente lo deje"

_Naruto detuvo sus pasos un momento al ver de espaldas al Uchiha lanzando piedras a un pequeño río que había frente a el, tomo un poco de aire y recargo su maleta acercándose a paso lento al mayor –Uchiha- dijo a modo de saludo por lo que este levanto la mirada y la poso en el rubio_

_-Uzumaki- se miraron durante unos segundos hasta que el pelinegro volvió a dirigir su mirada al lago_

_-quizás… podríamos intentarlo…- comentó despreocupadamente el menor mientras se sentaba junto al ojinegro _

_-¿ser amigos?-_

_-¿Qué más?-_

_-no lo se… me caes muy mal…-_

_-y tu a mi- replicó inmediatamente el Uzumaki –pero yo no soy muy dado a andarme peleando constantemente con alguien, además es muy aburrido tener un enemigo, prefiero tener mas amigos- Sasuke giro para poder ver al ojiazul y este sonreía con naturalidad, Sasuke era conciente de que esa sonrisa que le regalaba el rubio no se veía todos los días, y menos por el mundo que lo rodeaba, una sonrisa sincera era muy difícil de encontrar cuando por lo general estaba rodeado de sonrisas falsas…_

_-haz lo que quieras- volvió a lanzar otra piedra despegando su vista del ojiazul_

_-de acuerdo, entonces ya veremos como nos va de amigos- el Uzumaki comenzó a levantarse con tranquilidad -¿Quién sabe? Quizás y nos lleguemos a convertir en buenos amigos- Naruto se fue alejando en pasos cortos sin volver a girar para ver al Uchiha y apenas este percibió que ya el rubio ya no estaba cerca soltó un pequeño suspiro…_

_-puede ser-_

+-FB-+

-ni siquiera se muy bien por que me dijo aquello esa tarde, pero de ahí en adelante para cuando me di cuenta andábamos juntos de arriba para abajo y… pues nos habíamos convertido en los mejores amigos- Sasuke soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de beber un poco de la botella de vino mientras Naruto se recargaba en la banca con la mirada perdida "_la verdad es que cuando conocí a Sasuke todo en mi vida cambió, fue como un escape del infierno que vivía en esos momentos, mis peleas con el eran divertidas pero cuando Deidara-niisan me dijo que necesitaba un amigo con quien relajarme supe que Sasuke era el indicado_"

Naruto le quitó de las manos la botella al Uchiha y bebió una gran cantidad sintiendo una gran opresión en el pecho, no solo por la rememoración que le acababa de hacer el pelinegro sino ante sus propios pensamientos que luchaban por salir de su mente.

+--+

El auto se estacionó frente a un gran edificio provocando varias carcajadas por parte del chofer y el rubio al ver como el pelinegro se estrellaba con el asiento delante de él -¡auch! ¡Demonios!- Sasuke sobó un poco su frente algo roja por el golpe y sus mejillas sonrosadas al escuchar las risas del rubio -¡¡estúpido carro!!-

-¡Shh! No hagas ruido Sasuke- la voz del Uzumaki sonaba entrecortada pero aun así se mostraba entre pequeñas risas, eso sin contar con el leve sonrojo en sus mejillas debido al licor que había ingerido esa noche

-¡yo no fui! Es el carro que no me tiene ni un poquito de consideración- reclamó Sasuke provocando la risa del rubio y debido al trago, el pelinegro también se permitió reír.

Se bajaron algo tambaleantes del auto y con una sonrisa algo turbulenta en el rostro, eso sin contar con cada risa que se les escapaba por cualquier cosa -¡ya Sasuke! ¿Te han dicho que eres muy ruidoso cuando estas ebrio?-

-¡Yo no estoy ebrio!- hablo en voz alta, por lo que de inmediato el ojiazul le tapó la boca, se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos observando fijamente los ojos del otro, Naruto podía sentir perfectamente su propia respiración agitada y la mirada tan intensa del Uchiha le provocaba una punzada en el estómago.

Sasuke podía escuchar los leves repiques de su corazón y como la mano de Naruto se sentía tan cálida a pesar del frío que hacía en esos momentos, sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía apartó con lentitud la mano que el ojiazul tenia puesta sobre su boca, y con su otra mano acarició con lentitud el cuello del rubio y de la misma manera acercó sus labios a los del Uzumaki quien dio un pequeño brincó al sentir el contacto pero aun así no se alejo y comenzó a responder al beso.

El pequeño roce no duró demasiado, puesto que en un par de segundos este se volvió apasionado, encajando sus bocas de una manera casi desesperada mientras las manos del otro empezaban a recorrer el cuerpo contrario "_sus labios… demonios lo estoy besando, estoy volviendo a caer frente a Naruto… aunque él no sea el mismo que yo conocí_" sus lenguas entraron en juego antes de que se dieran cuenta y empezaron a retroceder varios pasos hasta que la espalda del rubio chocó contra la pared teniendo de inmediato al pelinegro sobre el.

-¿Naruto?- separaron de inmediato sus cuerpos para poder ver a un rubio de coleta frente a ellos con una ceja levantada y una bolsa de supermercado en la mano -¿debo suponer que ya terminaste tu trabajo?- habló con cierto tono sarcástico que de inmediato notaron por lo que Naruto intento a caminar hacia el mayor pero por lo tambaleante que estaba termino tropezándose y a punto de caer sino fuera por el Uchiha que lo sostuvo de la cintura logrando que los dos empezaran a reír bajamente.

-ten cuidado dobe-

-ya te dije que no me dijeras así Sasuke- el cuerpo de Deidara se enderezó de inmediato al oír aquel nombre, y la tensión empezó a recorrer lugar, cosa que ni Naruto ni Sasuke notaron debido a su estado

-bien, vàmonos Naruto, gracias por traerlo- el rubio mayor hizo que Naruto pasara un brazo sobre sus hombros para poder llevarlo al interior del edificio

Entro con su hermano menor quien balbuceaba algo de no se que vino y los policías, pudo ver de reojo como el pelinegro caminaba hacia el taxi y se marchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, suspiro angustiado y vio el rostro de su hermano que parecía medio dormido en esos instantes, presionó un pequeño botón llamando al ascensor y suspiró una vez mas sintiendo a la perfección el olor a licor que su hermano despedía en esos momentos -¿Qué estas haciendo Naruto?-

**FIN CAPITULO CUATRO**

_¡Por cierto! Alguien me pidió en un review que le dijera como se llamaba la canción que utilice en mi fic 'Como te extraño' bueno la canción se llama: 'Que habría sido de mi' y es de Victor Manuel, es una bella canción, se que no tiene nada que ver con este capi pero no tenía otra forma de comunicarme, jeje, bueno muchas gracias por su reviews y espero que este capi sea de su agrado, ¡ah! Se me olvidaba la canción que utilice en el poema de Naruto es una canción increíble que se llama 'Me amo' obviamente ¬¬ les recomiendo que la escuchen, a mi me encanta, por cierto y si alguien la consigue porfis mándemela por correo que yo todavía no la encuentro, y quisiera tenerla en mi compu, si no es mucha molestia claro . Hasta el próximo capi!_


	5. Se Que No Puedes Resistirte A Mi

CAMALEON

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 5: **Sé Que No Puedes Resistirte a Mí

-y yo la verdad he pensado que en definitiva su empresa es la más adecuada para nuestra compañía, no solo por la basta experiencia que poseen, sino por que saben tratar muy bien a sus clientes además de…- Naruto llevó las manos a su cabeza pasándolas con cierto cuidado en su cabello mientras continuaba oyendo a aquel hombre hablar, cerró los ojos momentáneamente y casi al instante sintió un leve codazo en sus costillas proporcionadas por Sasuke quien le pedía con la mirada que más que sea se fingiera atento.

Takuga. Que hombre para insoportable. Por lo menos ese era el único pensamiento que pasaba por la mente del Uzumaki, se había levantado con un fuerte dolor de cabeza provocado obviamente por la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido el día anterior, y de paso se había levantado cerca de las diez de la mañana, se había tenido que cambiar y arreglar rápidamente para llegar a la oficina, por suerte Tenten era una buena secretaria y lo había cubierto al igual que Hinata a Sasuke de que ambos estaban solucionando un problema de la empresa.

Nunca se le había dado muy bien la bebida. Y su enorme malestar en estos momentos se lo demostraba. Takuga había llamado en la mañana diciendo que adelantaran la cena a un almuerzo por que tenía un asunto que arreglar, y como por obvias razones su cena del día anterior con Ryen publicidad había sido un fracaso, solo por el vino, pues era más que esperado que quisiera firmar con Konoha ¿pero por que en la hora del almuerzo? Aún no se le habían quitado las repercusiones que le producía el alcohol y lo único que tenía ganas era de poder golpear a ese hombre.

Por suerte éste estaba tan arrepentido y en cierto modo avergonzado por haber aceptado la cena de la otra empresa que no le importaba que el rubio pareciera casi más muerto que vivo, mientras que Sasuke tan solo asentía a todo lo que el hombre decía, aportando ciertos puntos importantes, se notaba perfectamente que el Uchiha se encontraba en mejor estado que el Uzumaki, pero aún así todo era demasiado insoportable.

-entonces mañana mismo le enviaremos una copia del contrato- Takuga se levantó de su asiento con una enorme sonrisa y Sasuke sonrió apenas ligeramente estrechando su mano con la del hombre, Naruto apenas imitó el gesto del pelinegro regalándole la mejor sonrisa que su propio estado le permitía y para cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente lejos de su campo de visión Naruto se permitió echarse en la silla, mostrándose tal y como se sentía, cansado, abrumado y hastiado incluso del aire que respiraba.

-por lo menos tu plan funcionó- la voz de Sasuke lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad y él solamente asintió aún con la cabeza gacha, observó de reojo a Sasuke removerse un poco en su asiento y luego beber toda la copa con vino tinto ¿Cómo podía beber a estas horas y más aún con la resaca que llevaban encima? Lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos y cuando Sasuke desvió la mirada, cosa que lo asombró, comprendió el por que de la extraña incomodidad del Uchiha. Al parecer Sasuke recordaba el beso.

Sonrió cuando notó que Sasuke no lo miraba, esto iba mejor de lo que pensaba ¿así de rápido podría envolver a Sasuke? Algo dentro de él le grito a los cuatro vientos que no todo podía ser tan fácil. Y decidió escuchar a esa voz. Iría a paso lento, después de todo contaba con el tiempo suficiente, el celular dentro de su bolsillo vibró un par de veces y desconectándose de sus propios pensamientos, abrió su celular -¿si?-

-Naruto ocurrió un imprevisto-

-¿un imprevisto? Espérame un momento- miró a Sasuke –es mi hermano, ya regresó- observó perfectamente el cuerpo del pelinegro tensarse pero fingió no haberlo notado mientras se encaminaba hacia el living del restaurante –ahora si ¿Qué pasa aniki?-

-es el desfile-

-¿el que es en cuatro meses?-

-es justamente ese el problema, los organizadores y Tsunade decidieron adelantar la fecha, así que en cualquier momento le avisan a tu empresa para que preparen todo-

-¡¿Qué?!- el rostro de Naruto se mostró preocupado –pero ahora estoy trabajando en la empresa, no podré desaparecerme para los ensayos y peor si son supervisados por Konoha-

-pues tendrás que arreglártelas hermanito, por que ya firmamos contrato-

-pero por que sería dentro de unos meses, cuando mis vacaciones casi finalizaran-

-lo sé, pero no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, además los de la revista siguen insistiendo ¿Qué hacemos?-

-¡agh!- Naruto se exasperó por completo y varias personas a su alrededor lo miraron extrañados –no lo sé, no lo sé… dales pausa, ignóralos que se yo…-

-bueno cálmate, te tengo una buena noticia-

-¿entre tantas malas?-

-así es ¿adivina a quien llamaron al desfile?-

-Ino y Temari, ya lo sabía apareció en todos los periódicos, me alegrara mucho verlas-

-no, hay alguien más-

-¿alguien más?-

-¡Sai!-

La sonrisa de Naruto se acentuó cambiando sus gestos por un momento -¿hablas en serio?-

-pero por supuesto, claro él esta en que no y no, pero yo haré que acepte-

-si lo logras te compro un auto último modelo-

-si claro… en fin te llamo luego, cuidado y mira como le haces para sacar tiempo-

-de acuerdo, adiós-

Cuando llegó a la mesa se sentó, un poco mejorado tanto en carácter como apariencia y obviamente Sasuke lo notó -¿y que tal?- la mirada ojiazul se posó en su rostro

-bien, solo quería contarme unas cosas-

-¿era Naruto?- el rubio desencajo por unos segundos sus rostro hasta que una buena idea cruzó por su mente, necesitaba tiempo y supuestamente su hermano estaba a punto de casarse. Inconcientemente Sasuke le había dado una gran idea.

-sí, era él llamó por que me dijo que me necesitaba para que lo ayudara con unas cosas y todo eso-

-¿piensas viajar?-

-no, claro que no. El vendrá al país- comió un poco de la comida que aún había sobre su plato fingiendo que no había notado el exabrupto que sufrió Sasuke al recibir aquella información

-él… ¿va a venir al país?-

-si genial ¿no?- se estaba portando cruel, lo sabía, pero no le importó. Cuando las facciones de Sasuke se desestabilizaron entonces una punzada de preocupación se cruzó por su mente ¿tanto le afectaba encararlo?

-dame unos minutos, voy al baño- tan solo asintió mientras lo veía alejarse ¿Por qué esa reacción tan extraña? Sasuke fue quien se alejó primeramente, él fue quien lo dejó ¿Por qué le afectaba verlo nuevamente?

+--+

Abrió la puerta con pesadez y por primera vez en todo el día olvido el beso que se había dado con su compañero para pensar en el otro Naruto que aparecía cuando menos debía –maldición- masculló molesto y se apoyó en lavamanos cerrando los ojos, como si fuera poco ahora tenía que soportar al rubio hablando de la boda del Naruto que un día conoció, del que un día fuera su Naruto.

Posesión ¿Cómo podía sentir cierto grado de posesión sobre el otro rubio? Seguramente lo odiaba, y con algo de suerte quizás y ya lo había olvidado. No deseaba esto. No deseaba verlo, aunque fuera lo que más quisiera. No debía verlo, el beso con el Naruto que en estos momentos lo esperaba afuera regresó a su mente ¡¿Qué acaso no podía pensar en eso?! Lo mejor era fingir que no había pasado nada. Eso era lo mejor. Pero cada vez que lo veía… ¡demonios! Cada vez que lo veía deseaba volver a besarlo.

+--+

-¡¿Qué tu vas a hacer que?!- Sai se levantó con fuerza del sillón mientras veía a un sonriente Naruto frente a él, hace varias horas que Deidara le había dicho que Naruto quería hablar y había decidido entonces ir a la nueva oficina del rubio quien al parecer estaba pasando por una crisis de algo, por que no había otra explicación para que le estuviera pidiendo lo que le estaba pidiendo.

-no exageres Sai habló calmadamente Naruto entre tanto se acomodaba mejor en su silla –escucha le tuve que inventar a Sasuke que mi supuesto hermano gemelo venía al país para poder asistir a las practicas para el desfile te necesito dentro para que me cubras, acepta el trabajo para este desfile Sai-

-¡¿acaso estas loco?!- Sai se obligó a calmarse un poco colocando las manos sobre el escritorio y observando directamente a las orbes azules del menor –Naruto esto se te esta saliendo de las manos-

-no es así- para cuando Naruto se levantó y rodeó el escritorio hasta quedar frente a él Sai supo que Naruto no se iba a rendir hasta convencerlo –solo las cosas se están complicando un poco, pero con un poco de planeación todo saldrá bien… Sai por favor…- el rubio sonrió e hizo un gesto de desamparo que el pelinegro ya se conocía de memoria y cuando este lo tomo de las manos supo que no podía negarse –Sai te necesito conmigo por favor- suspiró tranquilo y Naruto entonces sonrió.

-esta bien Naruto- una pequeña sonrisa se escapo de los labios del ojiazul y de inmediato se abrazo al mayor, esa estrategia siempre le había funcionado desde que eran unos niños, y no se sentía avergonzado de hacerlo con Sai, por que el pelinegro lo hacía con Deidara para obtener lo que quería

-tú y yo somos la pareja perfecta, no lo olvides-

-jamás Naruto-

-ejem- se separaron de inmediato y con algo de brusquedad, pero cuando los ojos de Naruto se cruzaron con los de Sasuke, supo que el Uchiha no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento –lamento interrumpirlos- el tono enojado casi oculto que utilizó el Uchiha menor fue claramente notorio para el Uzumaki quien solamente sonrió

-no te preocupes ¿Qué deseas?-

-los encargados del desfile están en la sala de juntas, te espero-

Sasuke azotó la puerta con fuerza y cuando escuchó aquel ruido se maldijo por haberlo hecho, camino lo mas lento que pudo evitando cualquier impulso que le indicara a alguien que se encontraba enojado, Naruto… el idiota de Naruto tenía pareja, eso a él no tenía por que importarle, no debía… pero le importaba y lo que era peor es que había tenido unas ganas de sacar a patadas a ese pelinegro que lo abrazaba.

+--+

Tsunade llevó un pequeño mechón de su cabello tras de su oreja y bebió un poco de agua antes de disponerse a hablar -¿demoraran demasiado? Por que tengo algunos compromisos-

-por supuesto que no Tsunade-san, Sasuke-san y Naruto-san estarán aquí de inmediato- la pelinegra que acababa de terminar de entregar las respectivas bebidas le sonrió y salió del lugar

-entonces ya tiene todo listo para la colección-

-así es Itachi-san, el motivo de mi vista es solo para conocer a los que estarán a cargo de la publicidad, invitados, promocional, etc.-

El Uchiha presente asintió mientras continuaba leyendo los papeles que hace unos momentos le había entregado Shizune, la asistente de la reconocida modista –buenas tardes- la voz sumamente seria de Sasuke preocupó a Itachi quien lo miró fijamente hasta que este se sentó

-cambia el genio, sino quieres perder el contrato-

-cállate Itachi-

-¡buenas!- un sonriente Naruto ingreso a la sala de juntas llamando la atención de todos en especial la de las dos mujeres presentes quienes abrieron desmesuradamente los ojos al verlo, Naruto ya se esperaba aquello, pero el ya tenía un plan. Negarlo. Negarlo todo hasta el final.

-tu…- la rubia se levantó elegantemente y caminó hacia él con movimientos gráciles, movimientos que él ya conocía puesto que no era la primera vez que trabaría para ella, movimientos que ella tenía por haber sido una de las modelos más reconocidas hace varios años -¿Kyo?-

-no Tsunade-san, pero es un gusto conocerla. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- tomó con delicadeza la mano de la mujer y beso el dorso de su mano con educación, a conciencia de que aquella mujer apreciaba mucho aquel gesto

-igualmente- Tsunade aún atónita respondió mecánicamente, era imposible que dos personas se parecieran tanto, apartó unos mechones rubios de la frente del ojiazul y sonrió un poco –eres muy parecido a él, me imagino que te lo han dicho un montón de veces-

-no se imagina cuantas- bromeó un poco soltando la mano de la mujer quien amplio su sonrisa

-eres muy bello ¿seguro que nunca has trabajado para una agencia de modelaje?-

-no, se lo puedo asegurar- abrió la silla donde la mujer había estado sentada y esta se sentó en ella ¿Cómo sabía este muchacho que a ella le agradaban las personas con este tipo de atenciones? Eso solo lo sabían sus personas más allegadas. Aunque bien podrían ser esas las atenciones comunes en él.

+--+

-no me interesa, comunícame con él enseguida Kurenai-

-si, Gaara-san- el pelirrojo suspiró hastiado mientras veía a la mujer encaminarse hacia su escritorio varios metros lejos de él, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió de inmediato intentando calmarse, presionó el botón del ascensor y decidió esperar a que las puertas de este se abrieran, ladeó con despreocupación su rostro a un lado y observó a un pelinegro hablando tranquilamente por celular ¿Quién era? Estaba seguro de no haberlo visto antes.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y olvidando por completo a aquel muchacho ingresó en el ascensor, apagó el cigarrillo recordando las palabras de un casi histérico Itachi que siempre le gritaba que se iba a quedar sin pulmones si seguía así, presionó el botón que indicaba uno de los pisos superiores y observó al mismo pelinegro desconocido caminar algo rápido hacía él, cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el muchacho que aparentemente se había olvidado de hablar por celular se paralizó, lo miró tan fijamente que se olvido de ingresar al ascensor, las puertas se cerraron y Gaara sonrió, que idiota… pero mejor así. No les gustaba compartir el ascensor a menos que fuera completamente necesario.

+--+

-¿Sai?... ¡¿Sai?!... ¡¡OYE SAI!!- el pelinegro agitó su cabeza al escuchar el grito que provenía de su celular y giró dándole la espalda a las puertas que acababan de cerrarse

-¿aló?-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-disculpa es que… me entretuve… no sé… acabo de ver unos ojos que jamás había visto…-

-si eso sucede cuando vas a un lugar donde no conoces a nadie-

-muy gracioso Deidara, no me refiero a eso… es que ese color de ojos… su mirada era tan intensa…-

-¿tanto que se te olvido hablar?- la risa del rubio logró que Sai arrugara el entrecejo aunque fuera imposible que el otro lo supiera

-cállate… como sea me estabas diciendo sobre el calendario de actividades…-

-ah claro… verás…-

+--+

-el desfile será la otra semana, ya hemos repartido las respectivas invitaciones a los medios de comunicación, empresarios y demás. Será en el casino más exclusivo de la ciudad-

-¿el Casino Montecarlo?-

-así, es Itachi-san. Lo que necesitamos es que Konoha se encargue de la publicidad a través de los medios de comunicación, spot publicitario para ser más claras…-

Naruto observó a Shizune quien seguía hablando de lo que necesitaban, siempre había admirado a la castaña por su inteligencia y capacidad para desenvolverse, observó a Tsunade y se dio cuenta de que quizás ella no le había quitado la mirada de encima en ningún momento, por lo que a penas sonrió, Tsunade no era ninguna tonta, de seguro ya se estaba cavilando lo extraño que era su parecido con el famoso Kyo –yo pienso que sería bueno que colgáramos gigantografías por todo el casino con los cuatro modelos que van a encabezar la campaña. Y que sean ellos la base de la campaña publicitaria-

-me parece una buena idea Sasuke-san- el rubio suspiro tranquilo al notar que el Uchiha había llamado la atención de Tsunade –habría que hacer una sesión fotográfica, podríamos aprovechar mañana mismo que íbamos a hacer un reconocimiento de pasarela con todos los modelos- Naruto llevó una mano a su cara, esto iba a ser más duro de lo que esperaba, el sonido de su propio celular lo desconectó por unos momentos, hizo un pequeño gesto pidiéndole a los presentes que le s dieran un segundo y contesto.

-¿si?-

-Naruto necesito hablar contigo ahora-

-Sakura estoy ocupado-

-dije ahora Naruto o debería decir Kyo- el corazón de Naruto se paralizó a su parecer por un breve segundo y su mano tembló ligeramente

-permítanme un momento- se dirigió a los presentes en la sala de juntas y haciendo una leve reverencia salió, ignorante de la manera molesta en la que Sasuke apretaba la pluma en mano.

+--+

Sábado en la mañana. Naruto odiaba las mañanas por que aquello implicaba tener que levantarse y estaba a punto de hacerlo, aún con un terrible dolor en la cabeza decidió abrir los ojos y suspirar, no sabía como pero apenas ayer Sakura había atado cabos y descubierto que era Kyo, después de todo había visto los grandes póster de su habitación, Sakura no era ninguna ingenua, además que era lógico que no le entregaría a ciegas la mitad de sus acciones a un completo desconocido tan solo por que le inspiraba confianza, por más que esas acciones no significaran nada.

Por suerte solo le había reclamado por la falta de desconfianza, pero ¿Qué esperaba? Para él, Sakura también era una perfecta desconocida, no podía ir revelando por ahí uno de sus más grandes secretos solo por que ella sí confiaba en él. Y luego para empeorar las cosas Sasuke. Oh si… Sasuke, en vez de avanzar parecía ir retrocediendo, no tenía idea, pero se hacía ligeramente una del por que ahora el Uchiha lo trataba con tanta frialdad e indiferencia, estaba seguro que ni cuando se conocieron se trataban de esa manera tan hosca y para rematar la situación en unos minutos tenía la dichosa sesión fotográfica.

Lo único que le subía el ánimo en todo esto es que solo había una persona que odiaba más que él esta sesión, su gran amigo Sai, suspiro con una sonrisa, darle ánimos a Sai para que quisiera ir al casino terminaría por animarlo a él mismo -¿Naruto aún no te has cambiado?- la alegre y demasiado entusiasta voz de su amigo lo hizo girar para verlo ya arreglado con un jean, un buzo y una boina

-No, la pregunta es ¿Qué haces TU cambiado?-

-pues tenemos que estar en media hora-

-Sai…- Naruto se levanto perezosamente de la cama y estiró un poco su cuerpo –sinceramente pensé que tendría que sacarte de la cama a la fuerza-

-pues ya ves… oye ¿los de tu empresa estarán ahí?-

-si… ¿Por qué?-

-no, por nada. Y ya muévete que no me gusta llegar tarde-

-por eso no te preocupes, yo siempre llego tarde y no me dicen nada- Sai le lanzó una almohada directo a la cara con una gran sonrisa ante de salir de la habitación-

-presumido-

+--+

El lugar era la locura. Fotógrafos. Prensa. Autos. Flash por todas partes. Fans. Modelos extranjeros desfilando como si aquel día fuera el desfile por la entrada del imponente casino. Pocas personas dentro y fotógrafos exclusivamente contratados tan solo tenían el acceso. Itachi permanecía en el segundo piso arrimado en uno de los pilares del balcón observando la entrada de todos los que necesitarían para la práctica de ese día. Tal pareciera que ese era el día del desfile. Observó un mercedes estacionarse y ver a Tsunade bajar de él junto a Shizune sin dar ninguna declaración, tan solo ingresó al lugar.

Otro auto se detuvo y de él bajó una rubia de cabello largo, la observó sonreír y posar ligeramente un par de veces antes de entrar. Se olvidó por un momento de la entrada y consultó su reloj, ya era media hora tarde de la acordada. De repente la gente de abajo comenzó a hacer más ruido de lo normal por lo que decidió mirar un poco, un auto rojo descapotable se estacionó frente al casino del cual bajó un pelinegro con una simpática boina, sonriendo de vez en cuando mientras se abría paso entre la multitud, tenía entendido que era la nueva promesa en la moda y que fuera amigo de Kyo decía mucho de él.

Al volante iba un rubio de coleta que se bajó al igual que el pelinegro anterior con tranquilidad y sin esperar al otro ocupante que parecía escribir algo en una agenda electrónica. Aquel rubio ¿sería modelo? Entró del mismo modo, sin decir nada pero sonriendo de vez en cuando. Para cuando Kyo, al sí lo reconocía era difícil no hacerlo, además que la multitud comenzó a nombrarlo, fans seguramente, con pancartas y fotos de él. Kyo se levantó con una arrogancia digna de cualquier Uchiha, que sinceramente llamó la atención de Itachi.

Se apoyó en el barandal del balcón y lo observó. El pelinegro de ojos azules bajó del carro mientras el ballet parking se llevaba el auto, levantó la mirada y sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Itachi por unos segundos. Itachi acostumbrado a aquellas fijas miradas, no se inmutó. Kyo se colocó una grandes gafas y avanzó entre la multitud, a diferencia de los demás. Ignorando a todos. Había escuchado de que ese muchacho era un insoportable y que extrañamente eso era lo que lo volvía atrayente. Pero no era insoportable por que fuera un niñito malcriado, más bien por que era algo distante, hablaba con pocas personas y muy pocas veces mostraba alguna emoción.

Pero eso era lo que decía la prensa rosa. Y todas esas niñitas que ovacionaban al de ojos azules lo amaban precisamente por eso, por ese aire inalcanzable que él destilaba y el misterio que lo rodeaba su vida privada, pero esa indiferencia que el modelo mostraba era frente a las cámaras, sería interesante saber como se comportaba sin cámaras de por medio.

+--+

Sasuke estaba con la mirada perdida, sentado en una de las sillas cercano a la pasarela en la que en unos minutos comenzaría la sesión de fotos, tenía entendido que el modelo principal de la campaña acababa de llegar, Naruto lo confundía, hace un día se habían besado, luego lo ve abrazado a un muchacho que no conocía y después tal pareciera que tenía algo con Sakura, cuando hablaba con la ojiverde nunca lo hacía frente a alguien. Eso era muy extraño. Lo único bueno de todo esto es que él no estaba ahí.

Según tenía entendido había ido al aeropuerto a recibir a su hermano. Tenía que nombrarlo de una manera diferente para no confundirse, era simple, dobe al que trabaja con él y usuratonkachi al de lentes. Sonrió ligeramente, esos apodos se los habían ganado después de todo. Lo mejor sería llamar Naruto al que trabaja con él y Uzumaki al que acababa de llegar de viaje, sería lo mejor… después de todo quizás ya no existía confianza entre ellos. Por un momento se preguntó si Uzumaki seguiría usando lentes ¿Cómo reaccionaría frente a él?

Sacudió inconcientemente su cabeza, había una posibilidad mínima de ver a Uzumaki. Y seguramente él no pensaba aprovecharla si es que esta aparecía, lo mejor era concentrarse en el trabajo a lo mejor Uzumaki se iba del país antes de lo que esperaba. Y una vez más cuando dejaba de pensar en Uzumaki, pensaba en Naruto y su dichoso beso, maldito beso ¿Por qué un simple beso lo mortificaba tanto? No. No lo mortificaba, lo confundía, que era peor.

+--+

-¡Kyo!- el pelinegro levantó la mirada y de inmediato sintió el abrazo de Temari mientras lo apretujaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo –te extrañe mucho-

-ya… ya… me toca a mi- la voz de Ino lo hizo sonreír, y si por un momento el abrazo de Temari casi lo deja sin aire, el de Ino si tuvo ese efecto

-ya muchachas, apenas tenemos unos meses sin vernos- Kyo arregló un poco su azabache cabello y se sacó las gafas dejándolas en una de las mesas cercanas.

-me encantan tus ojos- comentó Temari logrando arrancarle un tenue sonrojo al menor por lo que la rubia rió enseguida –no entiendo como te sigues sonrojando, todo el mundo lo dice-

-ya Temari… por cierto ¿y Sai?-

-¡preséntalo!- Ino sonrió abiertamente –tengo entendido que es la nueva promesa de la moda, quiero conocerlo-

-si, además por todos lados andan diciendo que ustedes son muy buenos amigos-

-¿disculpa?- el tono insinuante en el que Temari e Ino hablaron llamó su atención -¿Qué tan amigos dicen que somos?-

-mucho- Temari sonrió al ver el gesto de Kyo

-¡no! Somos amigos, grandes amigos. Nada más-

-bueno, bueno como sea… yo igual quiero conocerlo- Kyo comenzó a revisar el lugar para divisarlo y al observar a Sai mirando hacia la pasarela lo extrañó, parecía que estuviera buscando a alguien. Sai estaba raro. Y el iba a averiguar el por que.

-¡Sai!- el muchacho giró el rostro enseguida –ven, quiero presentarte a una grandes amigas-

+--+

-bien, entonces quiero una foto de los cuatro juntos, esa quiero que sea la más grande. Y una individual para colocarlas a los laterales, la de los cuatro irá en la parte de atrás de la pasarela como una gran recuadro- Gaara observó a Tsunade hablar con el grupo de fotógrafos y bebió un poco de agua mientras se arrimaba en la gran mesa que había tras él. No entendía que hacía ahí. Era sábado y no era una completa obligación ir al casino, sin embargo ahí estaba. No lo entendía, pero pronto lo averiguaría. Era de lo único que estaba seguro.

-si, lo sé Kyo dijo que no hasta que terminen las vacaciones, pero es que este fue un contrato firmado con anterioridad y los organizadores decidieron adelantar la fecha- observó a un rubio de coleta pasar delante de él hablando por celular y casi al segundo Itachi se colocó a su lado

-es representante ¿verdad?- Gaara lo observó pero aún así contesto sabiendo que Itachi se refería al rubio que acababa de pasar

-a lo mejor-

-no se a despegado del celular ni por un segundo, además si fuera modelo ya debería estar cambiado-

-¿y eso nos importa por que…?-

-no lo sé- admitió Itachi sin despegar la mirada de aquel rubio que se perdía entre la gente al ingresar a la zona donde se encontraban todos los modelos.

+--+

La sesión de fotos comenzó y Sasuke nunca estuvo tan aburrido en su vida. Hasta que dos pelinegros llamaron su atención, el de ojos negros por que estaba seguro que era el mismo que había visto abrazando a Naruto el día anterior y el de ojos azules, por que simplemente si no fuera por el cabello, sería una copia exacta de los hermanos Uzumaki. Se acomodó en su asiento y lo observó fijamente. Tenía dos opciones o ese era el trillizo perdido de los dos rubios o simplemente se estaba obsesionando con Naruto y lo veía en todas partes.

-¿verdad que se parecen mucho?- la voz de Tsunade lo volvió a la realidad por lo que simplemente asintió, ahora que lo recordaba ayer mismo Tsunade había insinuado el gran parecido que Naruto tenía con el dichoso modelo, pero aquello era más que un simple parecido, mucho más y de eso estaba seguro.

+--+

Naruto llevaba encima la ropa más cara de todo el país, y estaba nervioso, no por la ropa o las personas. Sino por Sasuke, lo miraba tan intensamente que lo estaba aturdiendo. Se movió un poco y sonrió ligeramente ante un flash, posando junto a sus tres amigos, y eso que apenas era la primera foto, no quería ni imaginarse como sería después cuando le tocara posar solo.

Sai se colocó a su lado y le susurró un suave 'relájate' por lo que el ahora pelinegro decidió hacerle caso e ignorar al Uchiha, tenía que lograrlo como fuera. Observó su hermano cruzado de brazos y apoyado en un pilar mirando a Sasuke, demonios… ya lo había reconocido. No volvió a mirar a Sasuke en toda la sesión y a su favor, había funcionado.

+--+

Una semana, cinco días. Ya habían pasado doce días desde que llegó a la empresa. Naruto tenía el tiempo encima y era conciente de eso. Ya era lunes una vez más y se encontraba en su oficina con las manos tapando su rostro e intentando inventarse algo para seducir al Uchiha. Sasuke era impenetrable, últimamente andaba de un genio realmente odioso y lo peor es que al parecer solo era con él.

-si tan solo supiera el por que. Lo bueno de todo es que no me ha preguntado por mí supuesto hermano gemelo-

-Naruto-san- la voz de Tenten lo hizo girar de inmediato y presionar un pequeño botón del intercomunicador

-dime-

-Sasuke-san va para su oficina-

-de acuerdo, gracias-

Apenas había terminado de hablar el Uchiha dio un par de golpes en la puerta antes de entrar a la oficina –en la tarde habrá una práctica con los modelos en el casino, sería bueno que fueras una vez-

-Sasuke discúlpame pero no podré ir- el pelinegro enarcó una ceja y se sentó frente al escritorio del rubio

-¿ocupado?-

-si… ya te lo había dicho de este tiempo para acá yo…-

-¿y tú de verdad estas pasando tiempo con tu hermano?-

-¿que insinúas?-

-yo nunca insinuó. Te lo digo de frente, sinceramente pienso que esas salidas con tu hermano no existen- ahora fue el turno de Naruto para enarcar una ceja

-ni siquiera tienes bases para decir eso-

-¿entonces para que deseas tanto tiempo libre? Esto es un trabajo, no el colegio donde te puedes andar fugando-

-lo que haga con mi tiempo libre no es tu problema- por un momento la expresión de Sasuke se contrajo en una de mayor enojo, no con el rubio sino consigo mismo ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Naruto-san-

-dime Tenten- Naruto alejó la mirada de Sasuke para observar el intercomunicador con el único propósito de aminorar la tensión que había en esos momentos. Sino se controlaba Sasuke podría descubrir algo.

-Sakura-san está al teléfono, desea hablar con usted-

-Sasuke ¿podemos dejar esta conversación para más tarde?-

-no- el pelinegro se cruzó de brazos y lo observó de manera fulminante, Naruto entendió muchas cosas en ese momento, su relación con Sasuke, fingiera quien fingiera ser, siempre sería intensa. Nunca dulce o algo por el estilo, Sasuke no era dado al sentimentalismo, así que en momentos de presión Sasuke siempre terminaba haciendo o diciendo cosas que no debía. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba, presionarlo. Y sin imaginárselo Sakura había ayudado.

-Tenten dile a Sakura que estoy hablando con Sasuke que me llame más tarde-

-de acuerdo Naruto-san-

-¿sabes? Me he estado preguntando ¿Por qué cuando hablas con Sakura siempre lo haces a solas?- Naruto se levantó de su asiento, había olvidado lo inteligente y perspicaz que solía ser el Uchiha

-¿acaso te andas fijando de todo lo que hago?- se colocó frente a Sasuke y este tan solo continuó hablando

-no es eso, y lo sabes. Tu ocultas algo y… mmh…-

Naruto agarro de las solapas de su traje a Sasuke y lo jaló hacia su cuerpo uniendo sus labios, por unos instantes los labios del Uchiha se negaron a moverse pero cuando él mordió el labio inferior del pelinegro comenzó a responder con mayor audacia que el rubio, Sasuke se levantó de su asiento y se abrazó al rubio como si ese beso fuera lo único que hubiera estado necesitando desde que nació. La mano de Sasuke hizo presión en la espalda de Naruto para unir aún más sus cuerpos y él solamente se dejó.

-admítelo la tensión entre nosotros se debe a esto, ambos necesitábamos esto- Sasuke escuchó la voz de Naruto algo lejana mientras se debatía entre lo que estaba haciendo

-no… no podemos hacer esto- Sasuke desvió la mirada

-¿Por qué no?- Naruto agarró de las mejillas al pelinegro y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que estaba peleando contra él mismo

-Naruto ya basta- alejó al rubio de su cuerpo, Uzumaki seguía en su mente, lo había estado durante muchos años, Naruto no podía simplemente aparecer de la nada y borrar todos esos recuerdos.

Pasó una mano por su rostro y observó a un Naruto con los labios enrojecidos frente a él. No podía. No debía. Pero… Uzumaki se iba a casar ¿no? Entonces ¿Por qué el no podía siquiera intentar algo con Naruto? 'por que Naruto es su hermano' una maldita voz en su interior no dejaba de gritarle aquello todo el tiempo. Agitó la cabeza en señal de negación y abrió la puerta de la oficina sin ver una vez más al ojiazul antes de salir.

+--+

Naruto arrugó el entrecejo molesto al verlo salir. Lo odiaba, cada día lo odiaba más. Apretó con fuerza sus puños dispuesto a golpear lo primero que encontrara, pero cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió nuevamente y los ojos de Sasuke volvieron a posarse esta vez más seguros sobre los suyos, supo que algo había cambiado en apenas unos escasos segundos. Sasuke volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta sin despegar sus miradas.

Lo último que Naruto sintió fue las manos de Sasuke volver a apresarlo antes de que sus labios se juntaran. Esa actitud de Sasuke lo estaba excitando y haciéndolo desvariar por segundos, sus labios se juntaron de una manera exquisita como un recuerdo que siempre había estado grabado en sus mentes, pero que se negaban a admitir. Y que deseaban, de verdad deseaban que se sintiera como si fuera nuevo, aunque el sentimiento de déjavù permanecía todo el tiempo.

Naruto llevó sus manos a la leva que en ese momento cargaba Sasuke y la deslizó de sus hombros rápidamente retrocediendo unos cuantos pasos, comenzó a jalar la corbata del mayor y suspiro levemente cuando Sasuke desvió sus besos hacia su cuello, no llevaba ni corbata ni leva por lo que Sasuke tan solo se dedicó a desabotonarle la camisa, su pecho latía con una violencia que sabía que no debía latir. Y Naruto se lo recriminaba así mismo a cada momento, las manos de Sasuke tocaron su torso y sintió un frío sorprendente recorrerle todo el cuerpo.

Sasuke recostó a Naruto en el sillón y se deshizo de la camisa del ojiazul, besó con tranquilidad los músculos algo marcados que tenía el rubio y saboreó cada estremecimiento que este tenía cuando lo besaba, esto estaba siendo más que sexo, y Sasuke era conciente de ello. Se sorprendió al ver un tatuaje alrededor del ombligo de Naruto pero decidió ignorarlo mientras comenzaba a desabrochar el cinturón y los pantalones del menor.

Antes de que el Uchiha le quitara los pantalones Naruto se sentó y agarró una vez mas a Sasuke del cuello para volver a besarlo, sus lenguas entraron en juego apasionando el momento, ese sentimiento de temblor invadió sus cuerpos, como si todo a su alrededor se moviera menos ellos, y a Naruto eso le preocupó, nunca había sentido eso más que con Sasuke, pero antes por que lo amaba… sin embargo ahora ya no lo hacía ¿cierto?

-tú estás logrando lo que yo no he podido en años- Sasuke susurró esas palabras casi inconcientemente mientras volvía a bajar por el cuello estilizado del rubio quien cerró los ojos al sentir los dientes de Sasuke apresar casi levemente su piel, de seguro dejando alguna marca

-¿de… de que hablas?- las manos de Sasuke recorrían su cuerpo dejando aquellas zonas a los sentidos de Naruto marcado, por el calor que emanaba en esos momentos.

Sasuke dudó en responderle, besó nuevamente sus labios y sintió como el rubio se entregaba totalmente, por eso, y solo por eso se atrevió a responderle –tu logras que me olvide de todo… solo una persona podía hacer eso, y tú estas logrando que deje atrás mi pasado, todo junto a esa persona- y como si decir aquello le hubiera costado parte de su alma. Sasuke volvió a aferrarse al cuerpo de Naruto y volvió a besarlo con más ansiedad que antes, necesitando saber que comprendía sus palabras y que no necesitaba nada más.

Pero cuando Naruto lo agarro de las mejillas una vez más y comenzó a recostarse en el sillón quedando el sobre el cuerpo del ojiazul, supo que no necesitaba decir nada más. Esta vez sí le quito los pantalones de manera rápida al igual que el bóxer. Besó la parte interior de los muslos y dejó que las mejillas sonrosadas de Naruto le dijeran que tanto estaba disfrutando del contacto, volvió a morder un poco de la piel del menor y este levantó su pelvis inconciente de la sonrisa de Sasuke.

Levantó las caderas del rubio y lamió su entrada, el cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció, agarro el borde del mueble y no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Sabía que era Sasuke quien le provocaba aquellas sensaciones, sabía que era Sasuke quien lo estaba haciendo gemir, sabía que Sasuke le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza, pero no quería admitirlo –ahh…- mordió su labio inferior conciente de que no debía hacer demasiado ruido, pero cuando la lengua de Sasuke se abrió camino en su interior no pudo resistirlo –mmh…- movió sus caderas indicándole que necesitaba más de aquel contacto. Y cuando sintió uno de los dedos de Sasuke en su interior su cuerpo se sacudió con violencia.

Hace tanto no sentía esto. Hace tanto que no se entregaba a alguien de esa forma, abrió los ojos en contra de su propia voluntad y miró de reojo como la cabellera de Sasuke mientras este empezaba a morder su ombligo de manera un tanto juguetona, la lengua de Sasuke bajó de una manera lenta hacia su pelvis y volvió a cerrar los ojos echando su cabeza para atrás. El aire que botaban los labios del pelinegro empezó a enloquecerlo y aún más por que estos se encontraban cerca de su entrepierna.

Levantó un poco su cuerpo cuando sintió otro dedo en su interior, la boca de Sasuke apresó su miembro entre sus labios y entonces la cordura de Naruto desapareció -¡Ah Sasuke!- su cuerpo convulsionó pero aún así Sasuke no se detuvo comenzó a subir y bajar jugando con el miembro de Naruto en su boca mientras este apretaba con más fuerza los cojines bajó él, cuando el tercer dedo entro en juego Naruto cerró con más fuerza sus ojos, gritando en su mente que no se permitiera sentir nada, pero no podía, simplemente no podía. Los labios de Sasuke lo tomaron de improviso haciéndolo saltar un poco.

La corta risa de Sasuke por su reacción, lo desubicó. Hace muchos años que no lo escuchaba reír, y cuando los labios de Sasuke volvieron a estar sobre los suyos no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos, sintió un pequeño dolor en el pecho al ver los ojos cerrados del Uchiha y ese rostro de alegría y paz que en ese momento le transmitía, se había perdido en sus pensamiento que no había sentido el momento en el que los dedos de Sasuke habían dejado de jugar en su interior y de cuando el pelinegro había hecho desaparecer sus propios pantalones.

Sus cuerpo desnudos se rozaban mediante el beso subía de nivel, los labios de Sasuke le quemaban ¿o era la culpabilidad? Naruto desechó de inmediato ese pensamiento. El se lo había propuesto, sin remordimientos ni sentimiento de culpa. Sasuke no los merecía. Pero aquella actitud lo estaba enloqueciendo. Sasuke abrió los ojos y separó sus rostros arrugando un poco el entrecejo -¿Qué sucede?- la pregunta fue pasiva, tranquila, sin reclamos

-nada…- Naruto se percató de que en todo momento su rostro había estado contraído en uno que ya no demostraba pasión sino que reflejaba sus pensamientos –solo estoy nervioso- mintió y cuando Sasuke le sonrió nuevamente esa opresión en el pecho hizo aparición.

-tranquilo- sintió un cortísimo beso en los labios por parte del ojinegro y se obligó a no pensar en estos momentos, las manos de Sasuke levantaron sus piernas y volvió a cerrar los ojos

-ahh…- su respiración se agitó de inmediato cuando el miembro de Sasuke empezó a entrar –Sa…Sasuke…- su pecho subió bajo rápidamente y sintió un hueco en el estómago provocando que una corriente eléctrica lo recorriera, Sasuke continuó entrando y Naruto aferró sus piernas a la espalda del mayor.

Cuando los labios de Sasuke comenzaron a deslizarse por su cuello supo que no faltaba demasiado, una estocada y Naruto ahogó un suspiro al sentirlo una vez más dentro, pasó sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro y sintió una vez más su aliento cerca de sus oídos –Naruto- los pocos segundos que Sasuke permaneció en su interior sin moverse fueron un vaivén de recuerdos que desaparecieron del mismo modo en el que llegaron para fijarse únicamente en el Sasuke ya mayor que en estos momentos se encontraba sobre él. Olvidó por esos segundos a los adolescentes Naruto y Sasuke para concentrarse en los adultos que ahora eran.

-ahh…- cuando Sasuke empezó a moverse Naruto supo que ya no había vuelta atrás –ahh… Sasuke- el frío que se había posado solamente en su estómago lo comenzó a recorrer por todo el cuerpo, desde su pecho al resto de partes, sintió al pelinegro entrar y salir mientras sus gemidos casi inaudibles empezaban a quedarse grabados en su mente, las manos de Sasuke rozaban sus brazos, como si quisiera recorrer cada parte de su piel, los labios de Sasuke volvieron a su boca y sus labios se encontraron torpemente.

Su entrada ya dilatada por los constantes movimientos, latía, no de dolor, sino por la intensidad de sus propias sensaciones, movió su cabeza a un lado sintiendo el aire faltarle y Sasuke no contento con eso comenzó a repartir besos en su pecho, los movimientos del mayor se hicieron cada vez más intensos y fuertes, como siempre lo había sido después de todo. Soltó el agarre que tenía sobre el cuello de Sasuke y volvió a apretar el mueble -¡ahh!- tapó con una mano su boca al escuchar aquel grito salir de sus labios, no debía olvidar que aún estaban en la oficina, pero Sasuke lo había embestido de una manera demasiado fuerte.

-Naruto…- deslizó su mirada hacia el rostro del mayor compungido por el placer –haz… haz que esto dure… por favor…- el rubio sabía que no se refería a ese momento de pasión, sabía que se refería a todo en general y aquellas palabras volvieron a provocarle un dolor en el pecho, pero no le contestó y sabía que Sasuke tampoco esperaba una respuesta, se acercó una vez mas al Uchiha y unieron sus labios, un gemido se perdió entre sus bocas cuando nuevamente una embestida por parte de Sasuke los bloqueó.

-¡mmmh!- apenas aquel ligero sonido se les escapó cuando ambos llegaron al clímax, con el cuerpo completamente erguido, ambos levantando la barbilla como si hubieran alcanzado algún punto invisible. La tensión en ese momento murió. Sus cuerpos se relajaron y Sasuke soltó un suspiro al sentir aquel cuerpo bajó el suyo respirar pausadamente, escondió su rostro en el cuello de Naruto y cerró los ojos sin salir de su interior. Oh… como había extrañado tener entre sus manos el cuerpo de la persona a la que amaba.

Un momento. ¿Amar?. Abrió los ojos sin mover un ápice de su cuerpo, pero después de unos segundos admitió que la idea no estaba tan equivocada después de todo. Quizás ya era momento de dejar a Uzumaki atrás. Quizás por eso acababa de arriesgarse contra todo al regresar de vuelta a la oficina del rubio en vez de ir a la suya. Hoy Sasuke estaba empezando una nueva etapa en su vida. Naruto simplemente había llegado y borrado cualquier pasado en su interior. Lo estaba haciendo vivir un presente sin mediar demasiado en el futuro.

+--+

-Tenten… ¿ya se fue tu jefe?- la castaña levantó el rostro, tomando su cartera y dispuesta a salir de la empresa puesto que su horario de trabajo ya había terminado

-si, apropósito Sasuke-san salió con él-

-que raro…- musitó Hinata mientras empezaba a caminar junto a Tenten dispuesta a marcharse camino a su casa –no lo veo desde la hora del almuerzo que salí a comer y ya no regresó, además que no me avisó nada-

-no te preocupes tanto Hinata, ya mañana se disculpara por no avisarte-

Y en el momento en el que las puertas del ascensor se cerraron con las dos secretarias en el interior, el teléfono a cargo de Tenten comenzó a sonar. Los vacíos pasillos se denotaban mas desolados de lo normal y aún más por el constante sonido del teléfono, teléfono que al no ser contestado desde ahí pasó a sonar en el directo de la oficina de Uzumaki Naruto.

+--+

El rubio se removió entre los brazos de Sasuke que lo apresaban con fuerza y con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que él había aprendido a reconocer, sonrió sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía y se liberó del agarre cayendo de golpe en el piso –auch- se quejó bajamente sobando un poco su muslo que había quedado un poco adolorido debido a la caída, el teléfono en su oficina siguió sonando y Naruto se sorprendió al ver que ya había anochecido. Demonios… no había asistido a la práctica.

Observó su cuerpo desnudo y el de Sasuke a unos pasos y sonrió, levantó la bocina del teléfono y con voz algo rasposa contesto -¿si?-

-¿Naruto?-

-hola Sakura… no es el momento… sabes-

-mmh… ¿buenas noticias?- la voz pícara de Sakura lo hizo sonreír mientras veía el cuerpo de Sasuke moverse hasta sentarse en el sillón aún desnudo y un poco adormilado. Despierto seguro por el ruido que hasta hace unos momentos emitía el teléfono.

-mejores de las que te imaginas- la risa de Sakura se dejó escuchar y por la mirada de Sasuke el rubio decidió tapar la bocina y susurrar un leve 'es Sakura' lo observó arrugar el entrecejo pero no quiso tomarle demasiada importancia

-¿estas con él?-

-así es-

-de acuerdo, entonces hablamos luego-

Naruto cortó la llamada y se sentó cerca de Sasuke con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras que Sasuke continuaba aparentemente enojado –no entiendo por que tiene que llamarte tanto- Naruto comprendió la molestia en la voz del pelinegro por lo que simplemente lo abrazo

-me dio sus acciones, es normal que vigile lo que es suyo- suponiendo que Sasuke diría algo más, lo abrazo con más fuerza, por lo que Sasuke correspondió al abrazo cerrando los ojos y olvidándose de todo una vez más, sin percatarse de la sonrisa de Naruto, esa sonrisa la cual no era de paz ni felicidad como la suya.

**FIN CAPITULO CINCO**

_Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, muchas gracias por sus review y palabras, hasta el próximo capi!_


	6. Naruto Una Gran Mascara

**CAMELEON**

**CAPITULO 6: **Naruto. El Empresario. El Presente. Una Gran Máscara

La luz llegó a sus ojos incómodamente por lo que simplemente le dio la espalda a la ventana, se abrazó al cuerpo que se encontraba a su lado y se permitió sonreír ligeramente atrayendo el cuerpo menor al suyo, tenían que ir a trabajar, pero no quería moverse. Escuchó su reloj sonar constantemente reafirmando lo que sus sentidos ya le habían avisado, era hora de despertar, pero aun así Uchiha Sasuke tan solo estiró su brazo y apagó la alarma hundiendo el rostro en el cabello rubio de su acompañante quien dormía plácidamente ajeno a cualquier ruido.

Habían pasado apenas unos cuantos días desde que estuvieron juntos por primera vez y Naruto ya dormía de vez en cuando en su apartamento, su apartamento… sonrió una vez más, aprovechando claro que el rubio no era conciente de que lo estaba haciendo. A su apartamento no iba casi nadie, precisamente por que él no le permitía a nadie más. Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro de cómo es que a él mismo se le volvió costumbre que después del trabajo fueran a parar a su apartamento.

Y ahora estaban ahí, despertando juntos casi todas las mañanas, por primera vez ayer él mismo le había pedido a Naruto que se quedara, por que claro las veces pasadas el ojiazul se había quedado alegando de que era demasiado tarde como para salir como si nada, él no se había negado y ni siquiera sabía muy bien el por que de repente desde ayer se estaba planteando la idea de pedirle que se fueran a vivir juntos. No tenían ni una semana saliendo y no quería apresurarse. No quería equivocarse con Naruto. No con este Naruto.

Uzumaki. Como recientemente prefería llamar al hermano de Naruto, el que un día conoció aun estaba en la ciudad, y no se lo había encontrado, pero Sasuke pensaba que era mejor así. Prefería comenzar esta nueva etapa de su vida junto a Naruto y nada más, quería olvidar por completo el resto, aunque sabía muy bien que una disculpa al hermano de su ahora pareja estaría bien. No deseaba tenerlo enfrente.

Borró de inmediato esos pensamientos y aspiró el aroma que despedía el cabello de Naruto, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la paz de esos momentos en lo que no había ruido ni movimientos. Tan solo un simple abrazo capaz de dominarlo todo. Incluso su propia voluntad.

+++--+++

-me duele la cabeza- se quejó Sai mientras se recostaba sobre la mesa con el abatimiento plasmado en el rostro

-entonces tomate la pastilla que te di-

-odio todo tipo de medicina Deidara-

-entonces no te quejes- Sai levantó la mirada la notar la hosquedad en la voz del rubio mientras este tomaba un poco de café.

-Dei… ¿Qué sucede?- para cuando el mayor bufó con cierto grado de molestia, Sai pudo adivinar con tranquilidad que se trataba de una sola persona 'Naruto'

-me preocupa esta llevando esta demasiado lejos-

-¿tengo que recordarte que Naruto ya no es un niño?-

-¡no lo era cuando conoció por primera vez al Uchiha ese!- Deidara se levantó del asiento moviendo un poco los platos que habían encima incomodando de cierto modo a Sai –lo siento-

Sai asintió y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa, de esas sinceras que tan solo tenía con pocas personas –esta bien, entiendo que te preocupes- le ofreció una taza de café al mayor y este volvió a sentarse con la mirada perdida –fue su decisión, no lo olvides Deidara- el celular del rubio volvió a sonar y este de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo

-maldición… otra vez los de la revista- Sai se levantó tranquilamente y tomó el celular apagándolo casi de inmediato

-¿ves? Eso es todo, no te estreses de más- Deidara sonrió ante el gesto del pelinegro y camino con tranquilidad de regreso a su habitación ante la mirada de Sai. Sai amaba esas sonrisas.

+++--+++

-muy buenos días Itachi-san- una sonriente Tsunade se presentó ante el Uchiha mayor quien asintió levemente sin moverse demasiado de su puesto

-buenos días Tsunade-sama-

-es un gusto verlo por aquí ¿viene para observar los ensayos?-

-es entretenido-

Tsunade a pesar de las palabras de aquel hombre sabía que había algo más, y era normal rodeado de modelos era algo común que alguien hubiera deslumbrado a uno de los solteros más codiciados de la ciudad, por que según había escuchado por ahí el menor de los hermanos Uchiha ya no estaba tan soltero, aunque aquello siempre eran chismes que circulaban por ahí y ella no podía dar crédito de eso. Cuando la coordinadora del evento apareció hablando en voz alta e indicando que preparan la música para una práctica completa, Tsunade decidió sentarse a lado de Itachi para fijarse en quien había sido capaz de robar la atención de Uchiha Itachi.

El desfile según lo practicado fue abierto por Sai, la nueva imagen, Itachi lo observó caminar y deslizarse por la pasarela completamente solo, sabía de sobra que la mayoría de modelos serían hombres, la boutique de Tsunade se especializaba en su mayoría a ropa masculina, aunque también incluyera la femenina, luego de que Sai mostrara dos perfiles giro dispuesto a marcharse y casi enseguida salió un castaño acompañado por un rubio de cabello corto, ambos caminando tranquilamente. Y Tsunade resolvió que ninguno de los tres era.

Los modelos siguieron saliendo y Tsunade continuaba intrigada, ninguno había siquiera cambiado la expresión del frío Uchiha, era conciente de que aún faltaban algunos por salir, sin embargo… de verdad estaba intrigada –bueno a partir de aquí va a ver una pequeña repertorio musical según entendido ¿no es así Tsunade-sama?-

-¿eh? Si, claro- la rubia un poco sorprendida ante las palabras de Konan sonrió un tanto avergonzada por su distracción, sabía que Konan era una de las mejores coordinadoras, después de todo en un par de horas había armado toda la coreografía de presentación.

-bien, entonces la presentación de unos seis minutos y mientras se repartirán bebidas, luego empezaremos con la sección de ropa femenina- la música imponente hizo presencia una vez más y de cada uno de los extremos aparecieron Temari e Ino correspondientemente antes de comenzar a desfilar con gracia y seguridad por la pasarela, luego de sus respectivas cruzadas y giros dos pelinegras hicieron aparición deslizándose sobre la pasarela al igual que lo hubieran echo las dos rubias segundos antes, la muchachas continuaron saliendo y Tsunade comprobó que tampoco estaba a aquí la dichosa persona… aunque quizás se pudo haber equivocado y el Uchiha tan solo estaba vigilando el desfile. Y nada más.

-luego de esto hay una presentación coreográfica con fuego y etcétera- Konan miró de un lado a otro e hizo una seña a los de iluminación –y como lo mejor es para el último- entonces las luces se apagaron por breves dos segundos antes de que varias luces doradas se encendieran señalando la salida central de la pasarela que hasta ahora no había sido ocupada por nadie, Kyo apareció con aquella profunda mirada y su cabello negro moviéndose en cada paso seguro que daba, mostrando la mejor y más cara prenda de toda la colección, desfilo solo adueñándose por completo de la pasarela y demostrando así que nadie la ocuparía mejor que él, luego de que desfilara solo ante la sonrisa orgullosa de Konan, Kyo desapareció y acto seguido aparecieron varios modelos completando la coreografía.

Tsunade suspiró decepcionada, esperaba que fuera Kyo, era el único que faltaba de aquí en adelante los modelos serían los que ya habían salido en la primera presentación o en la segunda incluso en ambas, Sai volvió a hacer aparición y esta vez los modelos salieron en parejas, el desfile continuó con diversas apariciones de los modelos principales como era de esperarse y aún así el rostro de Itachi no varió en ningún momento. Malditos Uchiha y su autocontrol, los dos podían irse mucho al…

-necesito que me confirmen lo del contrato- un rubio de coleta pasó tranquilamente justo a lado de ellos hablando por celular inconciente de la fija mirada del mayor de los Uchiha y de cómo este pareció olvidarse por completo del resto en cuanto lo vió, olvidando incluso que Tsunade aún se encontraba a su lado, la rubia sonrió satisfecha en cuanto vió a Deidara perderse por el camino que conducía a la parte trasera de la pasarela y como Uchiha Itachi se levantaba dispuesto a seguirlo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Después de todo no se había equivocado, tan solo había enfocado mal las suposiciones.

-de acuerdo, entonces yo les confirmaré en cuanto hable con ellos- Deidara se permitió tomar entre sus manos algunas de las prendas que acababan de desfilar percibiendo entre sus dedos la excelente calidad de la tela y lo cara que seguramente serían, pero lo que más resaltaba obviamente era el diseño, un fabuloso diseño, digno de Tsunade –entonces estamos hablando, adiós-

-¿ocupado?- la voz algo grave que le habló logro que Deidara girara casi de inmediato para ver a un pelinegro parado frente a él, serio pero con un rostro realmente… tenía que admitirlo "_es apuesto_"

-como todo el mundo- admitió con una sonrisa guardando el celular el cual comenzó a vibrar casi de inmediato, pero prefirió ignorarlo tal y cual le había enseñado Sai esa misma mañana

-eres representante de uno de los modelos ¿verdad?-

-de Sai y Kyo- la sorpresa en el rostro del mayor de cierto modo agradó a Deidara

-vaya… debes ser realmente bueno entonces-

-en realidad el talento lo tienen ellos, y ¿tu eres?-

-soy empresario- a Deidara se le escapó una pequeña risa, aquel hombre de verdad había llamado su atención

-me refiero a tu nombre-

-ah claro, pues dime primero el tuyo- Itachi estiro su mano y Deidara no dudó en apresarla con una sonrisa plasmada en el rostro

-soy Deidara ¿y tú?-

-Uchiha Itachi-

Entonces la sonrisa de Deidara se borró alejando su mano casi de inmediato de la del mayor, cosa que Itachi notó perfectamente y por obvias razones no le gustó -¿Uchiha?- intentó confirmar

-si ¿tienes algún problema con eso?-

-no- mintió descaradamente a pesar de que su actitud demostraba todo lo contrario –tan solo recordé que tengo muchas cosas que hacer, con permiso- giró dispuesto a marcharse pero cuando la mano de Itachi apresó su brazo casi de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo.

-¿de repente recordaste algo que hacer?-

-si, resulta que soy muy olvidadizo…- Itachi enarcó una ceja al notar como el rostro del rubio ahora se mostraba completamente indiferente, distinto al que le había mostrado hace unos momentos

-¡Dei!- un sonriente Sai apareció de repente bajando las escaleras aún con la ropa del desfile, pero fue aminorando el paso y borrando su sonrisa apenas vió la manera en la que aquel desconocido, por lo menos para él, sostenía a Deidara -¿pasa algo?-

No demoro demasiado en abrazar por la espalda al rubio subido aún en un escalón y logrando así que el agarre de Itachi de deshiciera, Itachi arrugó el entrecejo confuso aquel gesto por parte del menor no le agradó demasiado –no pasa nada Sai-

-¿seguro?- como si nada Sai apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del ojiazul y este tan solo asintió a pesar de la mirada extrañamente molesta que le envió el Uchiha

-bueno, yo ya me tengo que ir, espero que nos encontremos algún día nuevamente- habló Itachi sin despegar la mirada de los fríos ojos de Sai que lo observaban desafiantes.

-espero que no- habló Sai en cuanto vió al mayor girar dispuesto a irse, el pelinegro detuvo sus pasos pero prefirió no agregar nada más y continuó con su camino alejándose de ambos -¿Quién era?- preguntó con un aire ligeramente molesto soltándose del rubio quien aún tenía el rostro claramente enojado

-no era nadie-

-¡Sai-kun, Deidara-sempai!- un sonriente Tobi apareció casi de inmediato disipando el ambiente tenso que se había formado por unos minutos y abrazándose a los dos los guió de regreso a los vestidores -¡vamos que los muchachos están hablando respecto a salir a comer!-

+++--+++

#_voy a hablar con mi nii-san me invitó a tomar un café…_# Sasuke se recostó en su asiento como acostumbraba a hacerlo normalmente y soltó un suspiro #_nos vemos después de la hora del almuerzo…_# no quería admitirlo, de verdad que no quería pero extrañaba a Naruto y el ruido casi diminuto que emitió su estómago en esos momentos le demostró lo verdadero de su situación, ya se había acostumbrado a almorzar junto a Naruto y por eso ahora tenía hambre, estúpido Naruto por su culpa ahora tenía hambre.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban varios minutos para que se acabara la hora del almuerzo, cerró los ojos por unos segundos y pensó a salir a comer, pero no le placía salir a comer solo, cerró con más fuerza sus ojos recordando la manera en la que había amanecido esa mañana y lo bien que se había sentido, se planteó nuevamente la idea de pedirle a Naruto que se fuera vivir con él, pero nuevamente rechazó esa idea por apresurada. No sabía a ciencia cierta que le estaba pasando y por que esa repentina actitud impulsiva cuando estaba, pensaba o compartía algo junto al rubio.

-Sasuke…- la voz de Gaara lo hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato mientras lo veía acercarse a su escritorio –se que es un intento inútil y realmente no se por que gasto saliva contigo, pero después de todo me dije 'nada pierdes con intentar' así que, como tu hermano no esta y no me place salir a comer solo ¿vienes?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante el discurso del pelirrojo y este esperando una negativa de su parte agrego –se que tu estómago ya esta acostumbrado a saltarse el almuerzo, no almuerzas desde que te conozco…- analizó por un momento desviándose del tema por unos segundos –pero por favor no me hagas invitar a comer a Anko, esa mujer habla demasiado-

-vamos- Sasuke tomó su leva que permanecía sobre la silla en la que se encontraba sentado hace unos momentos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de la oficina mientras se la colocaba ante la asombrada mirada del Sabaku

-¿estas bromeando?-

-no, y vamos antes de que me arrepienta-

-ya… solo te digo que si muero en el intento habrá muchos testigos que me vieron salir contigo de la oficina- Sasuke sonrió y aquello preocupó aún más Gaara quien tan solo lo observó por unos segundos antes de continuar caminando.

+++--+++

-solo digo que Sasuke está preguntando mucho, para mí que sospecha que mí supuesto hermano gemelo no existe-

-aja- Naruto enarcó una ceja ante la escueta respuesta de Sai quien se encontraba frente a él, almorzando tranquilamente, en realidad se encontraba un gran grupo en la mesa, Temari, Ino, con sus respectivos representantes, Shikamaru y Tobi, además de ellos dos, Deidara, Tsunade y Shizune las mujeres conversaban animadamente mientras que los tres representantes conversaban de quien sabe que y supuestamente Kyo conversaba con Sai sino fuera por que el único que hablaba era el de ojos azules y el otro parecía solo usar el monosílabo 'aja'.

-y el día de ayer en su departamento decidimos montarnos un trío-

-aja- la ceja de Naruto tembló molesta

-con el hermano de Sasuke, se llama Itachi es muy apuesto y se parecen mucho así que en realidad fue muy excitante-

-aja-

-¡Demonios Sai te estoy hablando!-

Todos los presentes en la mesa observaron atónitos al notar como el aparentemente frío Kyo perdía su temperamento habitual –disculpen- hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza y todos volvieron a sus respectivas charlas, lo único bueno es que por fin Sai lo miraba -¿eres conciente por lo menos de lo que estaba intentando hablar contigo?-

-si… me decías algo de un trío con el hermano de Sasuke ¡un momento! Con el hermano…- Sai bajó la voz acercándose un poco al ahora pelinegro Naruto -¡no espera! ¿Un trío? ¿Te montaste un trío ¡y con el hermano!?-

-por supuesto que no idiota- le lanzó una servilleta a la cara molesto al darse cuenta que en realidad no le estaba prestando atención –solo era para saber si me estabas escuchando-

-¿entonces?-

-no es verdad- Sai suspiró aliviado volviendo a su asiento

-disculpa, pero es que de lo único que hablas todo el tiempo es Sasuke… Sasuke… y si es que te queda algo de tiempo Sasuke-

-eso no es cierto-

-si, lo es-

-¡que no!-

-¡Nar…! Quiero decir Kyo si es así-

-pues en ese caso tu te la has pasado todo el almuerzo viendo a mi nii-san- la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto logró sacarle un imperceptible sonrojo a Sai

-no es nada y con respecto a lo de Sasuke no sería bueno que ¡oh! Casualmente se encontrara con tu supuesto hermano gemelo- Sai cambió de tema casi de inmediato aunque Naruto se dejó llevar por la importancia de la conversación.

-¡¿acaso estas loco?! ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso?-

-no es tan difícil, te ponemos unos lentes por aquí, ropa más sencilla como de una persona común y corriente, aunque tu de normal no tienes nada- Naruto pateó por debajo de la mesa la pierna de Sai quien sonrió un poco –como sea tan solo es de fingir un encuentro cualquiera y listo-

-presentarme ante Sasuke como el Naruto de antes…- Naruto suspiró apoyándose en su mesa y mirando por el ventanal del restaurante intentando analizar la situación.

-por cierto- la voz de Tsunade llamó la atención de la mayoría de los presentes –Deidara… ¿conoces a Uchiha Itachi?- Naruto notó perfectamente la manera en la que su hermano arrugaba el entrecejo pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue como la expresión de Sai también cambiaba

-lastimosamente… si- admitió el de coleta volviendo a comer con tranquilidad

-¿son amigos o algo así?-

-no solo nos conocimos por el evento- Tsunade sonrió complacida con la información y volvió a su conversa con Shizune sabiendo que por el momento el rubio no contestaría una sola pregunta más.

+++--+++

-¿estás saliendo con Naruto?- Sasuke levantó la mirada ante las palabras de Gaara, no es que fueran enemigos, en cierto grado eran amigos y se podía decir que tenían cierto grado de confianza pero aún así no entendía como se pudo haber dado cuenta, hasta ahora todo lo habían manejado con completa discreción –tú no almuerzas, no sonríes, ni te muestras como una persona normal- completó el Sabaku al notar la incredulidad en el rostro de Sasuke cuando le lanzó la directa pregunta.

-no se si todo eso fue un halago o no-

-no lo fue- Sasuke rodó los ojos ante la abrumante sinceridad del pelirrojo y bebió un poco de agua –además de que Naruto es la única persona que has conocido recientemente, dudo que hayas conocido a alguien en otra parte si casi no sales, Itachi y yo hemos estado hablando sobre eso…-

-¡¿hablan sobre mi?!-

-tu actitud es muy rara Sasuke- admitió con pasividad –el caso es que llegamos a la conclusión de que…-

-¡no quiero saberlo!- casi gritó el Uchiha mientras masajeaba un poco su sien -Y si, estoy saliendo con él ¿contento?-

-mucho- Gaara le regaló una diminuta sonrisa y continuó comiendo con tranquilidad por lo que Sasuke tan solo suspiró y buscó su celular para ver si tenía alguna llamada, levantó la mirada y al notar lo que los ojos de Gaara transmitían se odio por ver su celular, de seguro Gaara estaría pensando que lo revisó para ver si Naruto lo había llamado o algo y aunque fuera en cierto grado cierto no le apetecía que el pelirrojo se percatará de ello. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Uchiha Sasuke se sintió ridículo.

+++--+++

A Sai le gustaba Deidara, y Sai era muy conciente de sus propios sentimientos, al principio había confundido sus sentimientos con los de un hermano puesto que cuando el había perdido a su familia los Uzumaki lo habían llevado con ellos y lo habían tratado como a uno más, y siempre se había preguntado ¿Por qué no Naruto? Y la verdad es que nunca se había podido responder aquello, simplemente era conciente de que era Deidara, por que su corazón así lo había decidido, aunque aquello sonara asquerosamente cursi.

Lo que ahora lo preocupaba era esa extraña sensación que volvió a hacer acto de presencia en cuanto vió aquel pelirrojo, miró entre las mesas con la vista perdida hasta divisarlo sentado junto a un pelinegro varias mesas más allá, y por alguna razón que no se había dedicado a analizar todavía su atención había pasado de Deidara a aquel pelirrojo casi automáticamente. Todo era muy confuso. Y Sai odiaba sentirse así. Pero cuando vió a Temari hablar con un camarero sintió que a partir de ahí todo ocurrió en cámara lenta y su corazón comenzó a bombear con extraña fuerza, con la misma intensidad que lo hacía cuando estaba con Deidara.

El dichoso camarero fue hasta el pelirrojo y le dijo algo que obviamente llamó su atención por lo que de inmediato dirigió su mirada hacia su mesa y en cuestión de segundos los dos ocupantes de aquella mesa se levantaron y caminaron hacia ellos y su inmovilidad duró hasta que la voz de Temari retumbó en sus oídos –les voy a presentar a mi hermano- habló con una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios

-¡oh por Dios!- observó a Naruto frente a él agachar la cabeza e intentar taparse la cara cuando los vio acercarse –es Sasuke- entonces Sai levantó la mirada y dedujo de inmediato que el pelinegro que acompañaba a Gaara de seguro era Sasuke.

-que gusto verte Gaara- Temari se levantó para poder abrazar a su hermano menor y este correspondió al abrazo –con tanto trabajo no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de vernos desde que llegué al país-

-mi culpa no es, tú tienes una agenda demasiado apretada- admitió el pelirrojo sentándose en una de las sillas que Tsunade había pedido para los dos muchachos, y luego de los respectivos saludos y/o presentaciones, todos conversaban tranquilamente como hace unos minutos. Con un claramente incómodo Deidara.

-yo siempre le dije a Gaara que podía venir conmigo y ser modelo, pero no quiso ¿si o no que es muy apuesto Tsunade-sama?- preguntó Temari levantando la cara de su hermano hacia la rubia

-por supuesto que si, y sus ojos son realmente espectaculares-

-basta las dos- Gaara bufó molesto y todos sonrieron ante el gesto. Sasuke por su parte miraba extrañado al que suponía era el famoso modelo Kyo, a pesar de que se encontraban de extremo a extremo en la mesa, la actitud del pelinegro de ojos azules le pareció muy extraña puesto que parecía… ¿esconderse?

-disimula… o sino sí se dará cuenta-

-¿Cómo quieres que disimule?- preguntó un poco alterado mientras intentaba mantener su mirada fija en el ventanal

-en este momento no eres Naruto, ni tu hermano gemelo, eres Kyo, el modelo y mucha gente de la aquí presente puede dar fe de ello, aparte tienes el cabello negro, puedes parecértele y nada más- Naruto resopló enojado y continuó con su intención de no mirar en ningún momento al Uchiha.

-disculpen, Kyo-san afuera acaban de dejar un regalo para usted- el ojiazul levantó la mirada hacia el mesero que acababa de hablarle –está afuera- todos observaron intrigados al mesero por lo que de inmediato Kyo se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a salir y escaparse de la constante mirada del Uchiha. Pero cuando salió del restaurante su intención de desaparecer desapercibido se fue al piso, no es que no estuviera acostumbrado a ese tipo de regalos, después de todo ser un modelo como lo era él, de entre los más reconocidos, era normal que recibiera regalos caros de admiradores que buscaban algo más que una amistad con él, no era la primera vez que le pasaba, pero sinceramente esperaba que esta no fuera una situación de esas.

-wow…- Temari se acercó al descapotable rojo rozándolo levemente y junto a los demás que hace un momento se encontraban en la mesa –es un maravilloso auto Kyo-

-¡increíble!- esta vez fue la alegre voz de Ino quien llamó la atención de todos -¿Qué millonario o millonaria te ha puesto los ojos encima ahora Kyo?- Naruto rodó los ojos esperando que no fuera así, quitó de inmediato el enorme lazo rojo que había sobre el descapotable intentando llamar menos la atención, pero fue Deidara quien tomó la pequeña tarjeta que había en el volante.

-veamos… muchas gracias por aceptar firmar con la revista Kyo-kun, será un completo placer para nosotros tenerlo en nuestro estudio, tome este regalo como un pequeño presente de agradecimiento- Deidara terminó de leer con una sonrisa en la cara notando el pequeño puchero que Naruto luchaba por no exteriorizar –no creo que esto sea solo por haber firmado con ellos- todos rieron abiertamente ante el comentario y Naruto rodó los ojos molesto, de seguro tendría que soportar a algún millonario tras de él todo el tiempo.

+++--+++

-Konoha S.A, buenas tardes ¿en que puedo ayudarle?-

-buenas tardes Tenten ¿Cómo están las cosas por allá?-

-Sakura-san, ¿Cómo ha estado? Y no se preocupe las cosas por acá están perfectamente bien- la voz de la castaña sonó hasta cierto punto animada mientras que la de Sakura sonaba amena sencillamente con aquel tono elegante que tanto la caracterizaba de vez en cuando.

-perfecto Tenten quería pedirte un favor, tu sabes que eso de hacer reservaciones y pedir boletos es muy fastidioso para mi- la castaña sonrió al oír cada palabra de su ex jefa, momentáneamente por supuesto –me gustaría que por favor me pidieras unos boletos de regreso para mañana mismo si es hoy mucho mejor-

-por supuesto que sí Sakura-san, apenas tenga los boletos lo llamo-

-muy bien, gracias Tenten, por favor que sea antes de mañana al medio día, y no le digas de mi llegada a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa- a pesar de que Tenten no podía observar a la ojiverde estaba más que segura de que aquella mujer en ese momento sonreía.

+++--+++

Sasuke tipiaba tranquilamente en la laptop dentro de su oficina abstracto del mundo como solía hacerlo cada vez que se concentraba en su trabajo, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y luego fue cerrada con seguro pero Sasuke decidió ignorar por completo a quien sea que hubiera entrado después de todo de seguro se trataba de Hinata, ahora que lo recordaba no había visto a Naruto desde que llegó del extraño almuerzo, levantó la mirada y sonrió ligeramente al notar a Naruto a unos pasos de él dispuesto a abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¡Sasuke! No es justo se suponía que no tenías que girar- al notar la sonrisa en los labios del rubio Sasuke no pudo sino soltar un poco de aire sintiéndose por fin de cierta manera completa al volver a verlo, después de todo desde la mañana que no lo veía y ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, le preocupaba sentirse de cierta manera tan expuesto ante Naruto, pero mientras él no fuera conciente de los estragos que era capaz de producirle, todo para Sasuke estaba relativamente bien.

-déjate de infantilismos Naruto-

-como sea… disculpa por no ir a almorzar contigo, espero que hayas ido a almorzar- Naruto se apoyó tranquilamente en el escritorio mientras jugaba con uno de los adornos que había sobre el escritorio del Uchiha

-deja eso… y si, fui a almorzar- Naruto sonrió algo nervioso no pudiendo esconder por completo el nerviosismo que le provocaba el haber estado tan cerca de Sasuke en esos momentos.

-pero podemos ir a cenar-

-no, con el almuerzo de hoy tuve más que suficiente, demasiada gente- Naruto rió un poco admitiendo y pensando por primera vez en como debió haberse sentido en ese momento Sasuke rodeado de tanta gente al mismo tiempo

-de acuerdo, entonces… ¿paso por tu apartamento esta noche?- la dudad que reflejaron los ojos de Sasuke por unos segundos preocuparon a Naruto ¿Por qué dudaba?

-claro, nos vemos esta noche. Oye Naruto… ¿vives con tu hermano y tu amigo cierto?- Naruto asintió sin entender muy bien por donde iba la conversación -¿y el lugar es grande?- Sasuke giró para continuar tipiando intentando desatarle importancia al asunto -Es decir… ¿viven los tres cómodos ahí?- entonces Naruto comprendió ¡oh! Si por supuesto que lo comprendía, aunque le sorprendía lo rápido que quería ir Sasuke, sonrió a pesar de que el pelinegro no lo viera, por lo que decidió jugar un rato con Sasuke.

-claro, es un lugar muy amplio y ya estamos acostumbrados a vivir los tres juntos-

-ya veo…- comento tranquilo como si aquello realmente solo fuera una conversación casual, mordió su labio inferior sin dejar de escribir y decidió que aún no era el momento, suspiró tranquilo y continuó hablando con Naruto de nada en especial, a pesar de que ahora tenían una relación, nunca, jamás llegaría a comportarse como una adolescente enamorada que a penas vea a su pareja se sonroja y tartamudea ¡oh! No a Uchiha Sasuke aún le quedaba mucho orgullo.

+++--+++

-¿conoces al representante de Kyo?- Gaara levantó la mirada al oír la pregunta de Itachi apenas este se hubiera sentado delante de su escritorio

-¿por que?-

-por que tú eres el hermano menor de Temari y se supone que ella es una muy buena amiga de él-

-no me refiero a eso, sino por que quieres saberlo- Itachi deslizó su mirada hacia la ventana sin saber muy bien contestarle en ese momento.

-solo quiero saberlo-

-pues no lo conozco lo suficiente, nos hemos encontrado un par de veces y saludado, nada más ¿por?-

-ya veo…- Itachi miró a Gaara fijamente como si intentara averiguar algo más aunque no pudiera -¿él estará en la presentación de mañana?-

-por supuesto-

-perfecto- Itachi sonrió y Gaara entonces llegó a la conclusión que de vez en cuando Itachi y Sasuke se parecían demasiado, de repente Itachi sonreía. Tal y cual lo había echo Sasuke hace unos días cuando había llegado a la conclusión de que seguramente esa felicidad era debido a alguien más.

+++--+++

Besó los labios de Naruto lentamente, acostumbrándose a esas caricias que hace mucho no compartía con nadie, se movió un poco para poder capturar aquellos labios por completo dejando que sus cuerpos desnudos se rozaran mientras que la sábana que hace un rato cubría sus cuerpos rodara lentamente hacia el piso, se sentía tan cerca de la paz cuando estaba a su lado que le resultaba casi inverosímil aquella situación, separaron sus labios debido al poco aire que les quedaba y cuando Naruto le sonrió Sasuke supo que cada uno de esos momentos empezaban a agradarle cada vez más.

-¿sabes que es lo único que no me gusta de tu departamento?- Sasuke enarcó una ceja ante las palabras del rubio

-haber ¿y que podría ser?—

-mmh… el silencio, es demasiado abrumador- Sasuke reprimió una risa ante las palabras, recordando que un Uchiha nunca se reía a carcajadas por lo que escondió su rostro en la clavícula del ojiazul esperando que no notara su expresión a medio escaparse.

-es en serio Sasuke-

-¿y que quieres que me ponga a escuchar música a la diez de la noche?- levantó la cabeza para poder ver nuevamente los iris azules de Naruto y este entrecerró los ojos dándole a entender que eso era lo que realmente esperaba -¿bromeas?-

-no-

-olvídalo- Sasuke volvió a tomar la sábana para poder arropar sus cuerpos debido al frío de la noche en esos momentos mientras Naruto comenzaba a moverse dispuesto a sentarse.

-por supuesto que no, más que se pon tu música esa que tanto te gusta donde no habla nadie-

-¿música clásica o instrumental?-

-la que sea, o enciendo la radio y en serio odiaras que me haya levantado de esta cómoda cama- Sasuke lo observo seriamente y sabiendo que el rubio cumpliría con su promesa decidió levantarse

-esta bien, pero donde comiences a molestar con que esa música no te agrada…-

-no diré nada con respecto a tu rara música-

-mi música puede ser rara pero la tuya es escandalosa-

Fue lo último que dijo el Uchiha antes de salir de la habitación en busca de sus CDS, Naruto sonrió y se recriminó así mismo por comportarse de aquella manera, como si realmente fueran una pareja, como si él no tuviera una meta que cumplir, el teléfono en la habitación sonó, y Naruto olvidando que aquel no era su hogar levantó el auricular -¿aló?-

-¿Naruto-kun?- la voz seria y grave de Fugaku se dejó escuchar a través de la línea y naruto abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, de todas las personas ¿Por qué tenía que ser él precisamente quien llamara?

-encontré algunos…- Sasuke ingresó a la habitación y al notar la palidez en el rostro moreno de Naruto arrugó el entrecejo y aún más al notar como continuaba con el auricular en el bolsillo

-Fugaku-san ¿Cómo está?... la razón por la que me encuentro aquí es por que Sasuke y yo estamos terminando un contrato muy importante y se nos fue la hora así que…- sintió como el teléfono le era arranchado de las manos por un serio Sasuke que de inmediato se dirigió a su padre.

-buenas noches padre, disculpa pero Naruto te mintió, no estamos trabajando y la verdad es que desde hace unos días estamos juntos- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa al notar las gélidas palabras de Sasuke y lo expuestamente sincero que estaba siendo y aún más con su padre –lo sé… si se que es un muchacho centrado e inteligente, aunque la verdad no se por que me sorprende que lo defiendas más a él… no soy infantil. No padre, no lo voy a arruinar- cortó la llamada evidentemente molesto y Naruto mordió su labio inferior sin saber muy bien cual era el paso a seguir después de eso.

-Sasuke…-

-extraño ¿no? Me dijo que no lo arruinara contigo por que eras mejor de lo que un desconsiderado como yo merecía- Naruto levantó la mirada y observó los ojos tristes de Sasuke, nunca antes lo había visto de aquella manera, hasta cierto punto… vulnerable

-Sasuke no creo que te haya dicho eso-

-pero es lo que me dio a entender-

Naruto no siente lastima por Sasuke, un Uchiha no produce lastima y eso lo tiene muy claro, y el que ahora se encuentre besando al Uchiha como si la vida se le fuera en ello, no significa que quiera consolarlo, no significa nada, no es una demostración de cariño, no quiere verse como una muestra de apoyo, no quiere ahondar en la vida Sasuke… tan solo… tan solo no quiere que alguien más a parte de él sea capaz de destruirlo. Naruto tan solo… no soporta observar aquellos ojos fríos ligeramente apagados.

Las manos de Sasuke rozan su piel, no lo están acariciando simplemente intentan descubrir, asegurar que en realidad aquello esta pasando, Sasuke necesita comprobar que por primera vez no está completamente solo y cuando el beso comienza a hacerse más intenso Sasuke se aleja, por que no quiere que aquel gesto termine entre las sábanas, por que lo único que necesita es un abrazo, y Naruto parece entenderlo por que unos segundos después puede sentir los brazos del rubio rodearlo, y Sasuke sonríe por que sabe que Naruto no lo ve. Por que para Sasuke es más que suficiente con la parte de su vida que acaba de mostrarle, a pesar de todo, se siente muy bien.

**FIN CAPITULO SEIS**

Muchas gracias! Por todos sus mensajes y comentarios son muy importantes. Y una vez mas disculpen por lo corto del comentario pero es que no cuento con mucho tiempo.


	7. Kyo El Modelo

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 7: **Kyo. El modelo. El famoso. Una Gran Mentira.

-¡muevan esos buffet hacia el lado oeste del salón!- la voz de Tsunade sonaba cansada y algo abrumada debido al cansancio y las horas que faltaban para el dichoso desfile, al gente se movía de un lado a otro, con mesas, sillas, manteles, las luces de desplegaban de un lado a otro en el casino, siendo probadas, la música por pedido de Konan era probada una vez más, los ayudantes se encargaban de revisar cada una de las prendas tras vestidores, y Shizune quien sabe donde andaría la castaña, Tsunade hace más de una hora que no la veía.

Consultó su reloj de plata pura que le indicaban que apenas eran las tres de la tarde y conociéndose como se conoce a si misma decidió que ya era hora de marcharse para poder relajarse un poco antes de cambiarse y lucir reluciente para el desfile que comenzaría a las ocho de la noche -¡¿Dónde esta Shizune?!-

-¡aquí estoy Tsunade-sama!- observó a la castaña bajar por una de las escaleras junto a uno de los hombres que atendería en la puerta, seguramente indicándole quienes tenían acceso sin invitación.

Tomó su cartera entre las manos y observó con gusto el salón, tras la pasarela se mostraba una gigante imagen de los cuatro modelos principales de la colección, Temari e Ino dándose la espalda mirando de reojo hacia la cámara, ambas con los dos de los mejores vestidos a presentarse. Sai sentado delante de ellas en una silla pero con un traje un tanto casual, con bufanda y con un sombrero que caía a un lado de su cabeza y detrás de los tres Kyo, tal y como lo esperaba Tsunade mostrándose resplandeciente. El pelinegro de ojos azules se encontraba parado sobre unos cuantos escalones para que su cuerpo destacara casi por completo, con una mano sobre los hombros de las dos rubias y otra sosteniendo su sobrero, con la cabeza aparentemente hacía el piso pero con sus ojos azules prácticamente brillando a través de la imagen mientras miraba hacia adelante.

En los laterales y distribuidos por casi todo el casino se encontraban imágenes de cada uno de los modelos que se presentarían dejando a la vista algunas prendas de la colección, nuevamente Tsunade volvió a sonreír con gusto –todo esta listo Tsunade-sama- la voz de Shizune la hizo distraer de su regocijo

-perfecto, vamos para que tu también vayas a tu departamento a descansar un poco antes de regresar

-enseguida, voy por mi cartera-

+++--+++

Las manos del pelirrojo se deslizaban por su espalda y Sai sentía su pecho arder de una manera que prácticamente quemaba y amenazaba con romper cualquier rastro de poca cordura que le quedara, su respiración se agito y cuando los labios de Gaara se posaron en su cuello no pudo evitar estirar el cuello para que pudiera tener mejor acceso, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos empezaba a hacerlo delirar y cuando sintió el aliento del de ojos agua marina cerca de sus labios supo por primera vez en toda su vida que jamás nadie había logrado provocarlo de esa manera.

Unos fuertes golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sobresaltaron y entonces Sai abrió los ojos con el sudor perlado corriendo por su rostro, con la respiración agitada, pero sobre todo completamente solo en su habitación. Pasó un poco de saliva por su garganta sintiéndose en cierto modo descubierto aunque era conciente que Deidara tras la puerta era incapaz de siquiera adivinar el sueño que hace unos minutos había predominado en subconsciente de Sai. Pero Sai no entendía ¿Por qué últimamente soñaba con el hermano de Temari? ¿Por qué si quien supuestamente le gustaba era Deidara? ¿Por qué si a Gaara apenas lo había visto un par de veces?

-¿Sai estás bien?- la voz preocupada de Deidara volvió a traerlo a la realidad por lo que se levantó de inmediato

-hola… si, solo necesitaba descansar un poco y creo que me quedé dormido- sonrió un poco y al notar la duda en el rostro de Deidara amplió un poco más su sonrisa –estoy bien, en serio-

-está bien. Como sea ya es hora que te duches, recuerda que tenemos que estar allá a las seis-

-si, no te preocupes-

Deidara giró dispuesto a marcharse y Sai cerró la puerta soltando un largo suspiro y cerrando los ojos, no podía confundirse con un completo desconocido con el cual en su vida siquiera había cruzado palabras. Mordió su labio inferior y decidió que lo mejor sería sacar esa confusión de su cerebro lo más pronto posible y como fuera.

+++--+++

-¿Cómo que no irás al desfile?- Sasuke miró atentamente a un Naruto que leía con tranquilidad algo en su laptop, como si lo que acababa de notificarle no tuviera la mínima importancia

-es que mi hermano se va pasado mañana y pues pensé que hoy sería el último día que tendría para verlo puesto que sale pasado mañana pero casi en la madrugada entonces…-

-olvídalo, lo entiendo- Naruto sabía muy bien que Sasuke todavía no era capaz de tocar el tema del otro Naruto con total tranquilidad, por lo que siempre que podía evitaba alargar más de lo necesario la conversación.

-¿no te molesta?-

-da igual- Naruto sonrió y decidió levantarse antes de abrazarlo por la espalda a pesar de que el Uchiha continuaba con el entrecejo ligeramente arrugado

-te quiero- susurró el rubio y Sasuke tan solo relajó su cuerpo a modo de respuesta cerrando sus ojos dejándose abrazar por el ojiazul.

Por unos segundos la bella atmósfera no fue interrumpida por nada, ni siquiera por la inherente necesidad que tenía en esos momentos Sasuke al sentirse demasiado unido a una persona, ni por las fuertes pulsaciones en el corazón de Naruto que le provocaban una necesidad de salir huyendo con tal de no percibir que el pasado volvía a ser el mismo, intentando aferrarse a un odio que creía casi inexistente.

-¿Uzumaki-san?- la voz de Tenten a través del intercomunicador logró la excusa perfecta para el rubio para que pudiera separarse volviéndose a sentar en su puesto

-dime…-

-Kogi-san deseaba hablar con Uchiha-san, pero como no estaba en su oficina Hinata pasó la llamada a la suya ¿desea que los comunique?- Naruto deslizó su mirada hacia Sasuke y cuando este asintió asegurándole que la dichosa llamada era importante Naruto tan solo suspiró dispuesto a una extensa charla de negocios.

+++--+++

-Gaara…- el pelirrojo levantó la mirada en cierto modo preocupado por las siguientes palabras de Itachi -¿es cierto lo que oí por ahí?- Itachi al notar que el único gesto de parte de su compañero de trabajo fue levantar una ceja, decidió continuar -¿es cierto que irá al desfile un famoso actor de cine?-

-van muchos actores y personajes reconocidos-

-mmh… ya veo…-

Gaara levantó la mirada y cuando observó al Uchiha jugar distraídamente con una de sus plumas más caras, se la quitó de inmediato poniéndola de nuevo en su lugar –si lo que quieres saber es si irá Suigetsu, si irá, pero no lo he visto ni he hablado con él desde hace más de siete meses cuando se mudó a Los Ángeles ¿de acuerdo?-

-tranquilo, solo tenía la duda- Itachi miró los cuadros dentro de la oficina del Sabaku con aparente tranquilidad y Gaara supo de inmediato que se moría por hacer otra de sus indiscretas preguntas.

-dilo de una vez-

-¿no piensas hacer algún acercamiento? –

-terminamos hace algunos meses Itachi, y estoy perfectamente cuerdo como para mantenerme a cierta y distancia y a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, saludarlo-

-pero no ha estado con nadie desde que terminaron-

-¡¿y eso que me importa?!-

-¿no que estás perfectamente cuerdo y nada de esto te altera?-

-deja de fastidiar Itachi- el Uchiha bufó cansado y se arrimó en su silla mientras decidía dejar de molestar por un rato al pelirrojo y guardó silencio por varios segundos recordando la acción tan evasiva y esquiva que había tenido Deidara cuando lo conoció.

-¿y ahora a que debemos tu solemne silencio?- Itachi sonrió y miró al muchacho frente a él

-tan solo pensaba, mi familia no tiene algún pasado oscuro ¿cierto?-

-no que yo sepa, pero recuerda que soy muy joven y…-

-ya entendí, de todas formas creo que estaría bien investigarlo-

-¿investigar a quien?-

-al representante de Kyo-

-¿y eso por que?-

-por que me rechazó- Gaara tan solo suspiró ante la sonrisa de Itachi y apenas lo vió sacar su celular y hablar tranquilamente con quien sabe que desconocido decidió hacer lo que mejor hacía cuando olía problemas en el aire producto de uno de los Uchiha, simplemente ignorarlos.

+++--+++

Sakura sonrió contenta al ver su imagen reflejada en el espejo, su cabello ahora un tanto más largo que la vez anterior y ondulado lograba que sus verdes ojos resplandecieran de manera casi maravillosa ¿o era la emoción de haber vuelto y poder ver otra vez a los demás y a la vez de saber su meta casi cumplida a través de Naruto? No le dio importancia al asunto y se concentró en el vestido blanco que llevaba en esos momentos, en sus accesorios plata y en el perfecto maquillaje que adornaba su rostro.

Se veía resplandeciente como si aquel viaje en realidad la hubiera ayudado, le encantaba como se veía, le encantaba volver a ser la sonriente Sakura de antes y no la seria y elegante que había intentando ser cuando decidió conquistar al Uchiha, aunque no le gustara admitirlo sabía muy bien que parte de su cambio se lo debía al rechazo de Sasuke, pero prefería no pensar demasiado en el menor de los Uchiha.

Observó la hermosa luna que se colaba a través de su habitación y como la noche se mostraba espléndida, casi perfecta, tomó su pequeño bolso del mismo color que su vestido y con decorados iguales a los de sus accesorios, se miró una última vez en el espejo y se guiñó un ojo extrañamente emocionada por volver a ver a Uzumaki Naruto o Kyo como quiera que le tocara verlo en esa noche, no le importaba por que Sakura de entre toda la gente era de las pocas que sabía que en realidad los dos eran los mismos. A Sakura lo que inusualmente la emocionaba era el echo de volver a ver a Naruto. Tan solo eso. Mostrara como se mostrara sabía que en el fondo se trataba del mismo rubio con el se ha estado comunicando durante estas últimas semanas.

+++--+++

La alfombra roja estaba puesta, y los flash de las cámaras no se hacían esperar, las limosinas se paseaban frente a la cantidad de personas que esperaban por ver a sus estrellas favoritas, cantantes, actores, presentadores, empresarios y todo tipo de personajes conocido o no en el medio empezaban a ingresar en el elegante 'Casino Montecarlo' que esa noche destilaba elegancia, las transmisiones en vivo y los más caros atuendos acompañaban aquella noche.

Dentro la cosa no era poco más diferente, cada invitado bebía, conversaba o estaba siendo entrevistado por algún reportero con camarógrafo a su lado, todos lucían sus mejores sonrisas, sus mejores peinados. Tal y como era de esperarse, Tsunade era constantemente fotografiada y entrevistada, luciendo un hermoso vestido negro que se ceñía muy bien a su cuerpo, demostrando que a pesar de los años aún no perdía por completo la figura de modelo que alguna vez la hizo recorrer el mundo entero.

Pero tras bastidores todo era completamente diferente, los modelos se movían de un lugar a otro con los respectivos asistentes ayudándolos a vestirse, otros siendo maquillados, y otros apenas siendo peinados, el lugar era el completo caos con modelos que llegaban atrasados, otros que simplemente estaban nerviosos y otros que ni siquiera se aparecían, Temari estaba siendo maquillada mientras que Ino a su lado permanecía quieta mientras le hacían quien sabe que locura a su extenso rubio cabello.

Sai quien abría el desfile aquella noche ya estaba preparado, sentado relajadamente en uno de los sillones ojeando una revista con completa tranquilidad, incluso daba la impresión de que el pelinegro pensaba en cualquier otra cosa menos que en unos cuantos minutos le tocaba mostrarse ante cientos de personas. Kyo tan solo se acomodaba la ropa que uno de los asistentes acababa de pasarle intentando no cruzar palabra con alguien a conciencia de que Naruto y Kyo tenían actitudes muy diferentes.

Tsunade apareció de repente junto a Konan y dándoles unas cuantas palabras a los jóvenes desapareció dispuesta a dar el discurso de bienvenida, Kyo tan solo suspiró apoyándose en una de las paredes sabiendo que faltaba demasiado para su fastuosa y algo exagerada aparición, por lo menos para él. Temari e Ino continuaron hablando concientes del tiempo, mientras que Sai tan solo se levantó todavía muy encerrado en sus propios pensamientos.

+++--+++

-esta nueva colección que para mi es todo un placer mostrarles esta noche tiene mucho que ver con las juventud y…-

-con permiso…- Deidara se abrió paso entre la gente para poder llegar a su asiento mientras escuchaba la voz de la ojimiel resonar en el lugar, tomó asiento con paciencia vestido elegantemente de acuerdo a la ocasión y levantó la mirada dispuesto a ver como iría todo el desfile

-buenas noches- pero todo rastro de tranquilidad que pensaba tener esa noche se borró casi de inmediato cuando reconoció de entre toda la gente la voz de Uchiha Itachi.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-pues mi empresa trabajo con Tsunade-sama así que era de esperarse que estuviera aquí-

-pero… ¡¿por que a lado de mi?!- la ira que mostraron los ojos de Deidara en ese momento apasionaron a Itachi al grado de sonreír y acercar su rostro con total naturalidad

-eres muy agradable Deidara- y aprovechando de la casi total oscuridad que había en ese momento acortó distancias uniendo sus labios en un cortísimo beso donde apenas rozó sus labios con los de Deidara.

-¡¿pero que diablos crees que estas haciendo?!- Deidara se levantó molesto de su asiento mirando con odio al pelinegro quien ahora le sonreía petulante conciente de que todas las miradas se concentraban en el rubio de coleta incluso interrumpiendo las palabras de Tsunade –disculpen- Deidara hizo una leve inclinación y volvió a tomar asiento mirando de reojo al Uchiha que ahora parecía interesado en las palabras de Tsunade pero la sonrisa orgullosa en sus labios lo delataba, enojando todavía más a Deidara.

+++--+++

Las luces se apagaron por completo, un reflector adornó la pasarela y la música empezó a sonar por todo el lugar acompañada por más luces que empezaron a deslizarse por todo el lugar y en el momento en el que Sai hizo acto de aparición vestido con un pantalón negro casi al nivel de la pelvis y una camisa blanca de tela junto a un pequeño chaleco negro llevando un dragón plateado bordado en varias partes del traje los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, la gente observó con atención al muchacho y la ropa que en esos momentos llevaba, maravillando a muchos y encandilando a varios.

Sai giró dispuesto a marcharse y dos muchacho salieron de los laterales con nuevas prendas completamente diferentes, los aplausos se escuchaban por todo el lugar y las miradas y los flash enfocaban a los diferentes modelos que caminaban con pasos seguros por la pasarela. En uno de los asientos de primera fila Sasuke observaba a los modelos con completa indiferencia y hasta cierto grado aburrido con todo, sabiendo aunque no le gustara admitirlo que con Naruto a su lado todo esto sería un poco más llevadero.

+++--+++

'I watched the walls around me crumble  
But it's not like I won't build them up again  
So here's your last chance for redemption  
So take it while it lasts, cause it will end  
My tears are turning into time I've wasted  
Trying to find a reason for goodbye'

- I can't live without you, can't breathe without you, I'm dreaming with you…- cuando la voz de Sakura reemplazo a la de la cantante que en ese momento se encontraba presentando en la pasarela Kyo giró tan solo para ver a la pelirosa a un par de pasos detrás suyo –todo un gusto volver a verte Kyo-kun- Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de la ojiverde y con un impulso que no reconoció muy bien de donde nació la abrazó, con tanta fuerza que logró elevarla un poco entre sus brazos y darle un par de vueltas sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, ya que supuestamente Kyo jamás mostraba algún tipo de interés en alguien.

-Sakura ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro inconciente de la cantidad de miradas que se posaban en ellos

-quería darte la sorpresa-

-te ves realmente preciosa- argumentó orgullo al notar lo bella que se mostraba aquella noche con aquel vestido de varios pliegues y capas

-vine a desearte suerte, aunque no se como hacerlo… por que en el teatro dicen 'rómpete una pierna' los modelos no se como lo harán-

Una pequeña risa se le escapo a Kyo sorprendiendo aún más a los demás modelos –no importa, gracias por estar aquí-

-se te ve muy bien con el cabello negro y esos ojazos azules tuyos resaltan aún más con ese color de cabello-

-gracias- agachó un poco la cabeza y Sakura besó inesperadamente la mejilla morena del muchacho logrando que la mirara sorprendido -¿y eso?-

-es mi manera desearte suerte- Sakura jugó unos segundos con unos mechones negros de Kyo y le sonrió antes de marcharse.

Naruto la observó alejarse y ladeó un poco su cabeza confundido con la situación… era su impresión o… ¿Sakura acababa de coquetearle?

+++--+++

El desfile volvió a tomar su ritmo y Temari e Ino abrieron la segunda parte del desfile, la rubia mayor pudo observar con gusto a sus dos hermanos menores en primera fila, Kankuro junto a Gaara conversaban pero justo cuando ella apareció cortaron toda comunicación para observarla exclusivamente a ella, sonrió ligeramente con la situación recordando cuando eran unos niños y ella los obligaba a observarla desfilar asegurando que de grande ella sería una famosa, reconocida y solicitada modelo.

Cuando Sasuke observó a Sakura sentarse unos asientos más a la derecha del suyo inevitablemente se sintió incómodo recordando que la última vez que se vieron no habían hablado en muy buenos términos y recordando por supuesto las constantes llamadas que tenía la Haruno y que al no le molestaban, por supuesto que no, tan solo que le parecía que esas llamadas no hacían más que distraer de su trabajo a Naruto. Por un momento arrugó el entrecejo ¿Por qué Naruto no le había mencionado nada acerca de que Sakura estaba en el país?

Itachi observó con diversión como ahora una elegante mujer ocupaba el lugar que Deidara hubiera ocupado unos minutos atrás "_lo más seguro es que halla cambiado de puesto con ella_" pensó divertido al notar que a pesar del rechazo por parte del rubio de coleta, toda esta situación ciertamente lo divertía, aunque no le agradara en lo más mínimo.

+++--+++

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que el desfile comenzó y los meseros se paseaban por el casino regalando bebidas mientras la presentación de acrobacias y fuego se realizaba con mucha majestuosidad, varios de los presentes consultaron su cartilla con el orden del programa y varios sonrieron al notar que pronto sería la presentación del famoso modelo Kyo.

Un sonido seco se escuchó en el lugar. La presentación había terminado y las luces volvieron a apagarse y al igual que en las prácticas entre un fastuoso juego de luces y música. Kyo hizo su aparición, los flash se intensificaron y las miradas y varios gritos de adolescentes se dejaron escuchar, Kyo caminó como siempre con su rostro entre serio y algo coqueto al mismo tiempo, Tsunade lo observó con gusto sabiendo que no se había equivocado al escogerlo para que modelara su mejor prenda.

Indudablemente Kyo llamó la atención de todos, se quitó la leva con excelentes decorados colgándola en dos de sus dedos y dejando que cayera por su espalda, unos cuantos gritos más se dejaron escuchar seguramente de jovencitas adolescentes, y el pelinegro tan solo giro dispuesto a marcharse y cambiarse por las siguiente prendas que le tocaba desfilar, dos muchachos más hicieron aparición y el desfile continuó con la aparición alternada de varios de los modelos en la presentación.

+++--+++

Finalmente y luego de una maravillosa noche, Tsunade apareció del brazo de Kyo con una gran sonrisa y saludando a varios personajes importantes, tras ellas Temari e Ino y detrás de ellas los demás modelos, Sai apareció con un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas y se las ofreció a la ojimiel con caballerosidad y en ese momento el casino estalló en aplausos para la rubia diseñadora, por supuesto todos de pie. Tsunade hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de tomar un micrófono y dirigirse a los demás presentes.

-muchas gracias a todos, este ha sido un trabajo largo pero productivo, están todos invitados al pequeño cóctel que ofreceremos en este momento- la rubia volvió a aferrarse al brazo de Kyo quien lucía una camisa blanca abierta y del otro brazo tenía a un Sai vestido algo deportivo. Los demás presentes siguieron las palabras de la mujer y continuaron con la siguiente parte del evento que consistía en disfrutar del evento post – desfile.

-Tsunade-sama, una foto- uno de los camarógrafos se acercó a la rubia y ella de inmediato sonrió ligeramente mientras el flash enfocaba a la ojimiel junto a los dos pelinegros, las fotos no se hicieron esperar y los camarógrafos y reporteros comenzaron a dispersarse por el lugar buscando alguna noticia o foto que fuera la portada de la próxima revista o diario.

-sorprendente, prácticamente eres otro- Kyo giró y se soltó educadamente de Tsunade para poder volver a saludar a la pelirosa que ahora se encontraba tras de él

-en realidad soy otro Sakura- la ojiverde sonrió libremente mientras acomodaba un pequeño mechón azabache que ocultaba uno de los ojos azules que tenía Naruto

-una foto Kyo-san y Sakura-san- una joven muchacha que seguramente recién empezaba su carrera como fotógrafa se les acercó algo tímida, por lo que Kyo tan solo pasó un brazo por la fina cintura de Sakura acercándola más a su cuerpo inconciente del pequeño carmesí que provocó en la ojiverde, ambos sonrieron un poco y el flash hizo aparición –muchas gracias-

-no hay de que- Sakura miró a la muchacha alejarse y decidió recuperar su compostura -¿y como te le escapaste a Sasuke-kun?-

-¿tiene importancia?- Kyo tomó dos copas con champagne, le ofreció una a Sakura mientras empezaba a beber la suya

-creo que no- admitió Sakura bebiendo también de su copa y observando fijamente al de ojos azules. Una música un poco más animada hizo aparición y Kyo inconcientemente comenzó a moverse de acuerdo al ritmo, Sakura no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, definitivamente Kyo era la parte sexy de Naruto.

+++--+++

-solo llamaba por que pensé que ya te habías desocupado, estoy saliendo del evento, acaba de terminar y la verdad no me place quedarme al cóctel, si terminas temprano te espero en mi apartamento, pero ni se te ocurra llegar después de las doce dobe, por que no te abro la puerta, después de todo mañana tenemos que ir a la oficina y no quiero perder horas de sueño- cerró su teléfono aún dudando si había echo lo correcto en dejarle aquel mensaje de voz a Naruto y mandando todo al demonio entro en su auto, no tenía nada de malo dejarle un pequeño mensaje, aunque le hubiera gustado hablar un rato con el rubio.

Arrancó alejándose del ruido y la gente que desde luego después seguiría la fiesta en alguna discoteca o en la habitación de algún hotel, de seguro todo esos modelos quienes aún era lo suficientemente jóvenes como para buscar las aventuras todavía, suspiro tranquilo y condujo con un poco más de lentitud que la habitual, percatándose por primera vez en mucho tiempo de lo bien que se veía la ciudad en la noche, con las luces iluminando las calles y con ese aire de paz que se respiraba en el aire ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes?

+++--+++

El sol aquella mañana se imponía de una manera realmente bella, el clima era casi perfecto ni frío ni caluroso y no es que en Konoha los empleados sintieran la diferencia después de todo el frío y el calor les era inmune por lo menos dentro de las oficinas con aire acondicionado, el movimiento regular de todas las mañanas, las secretarias preparándose para la hora del almuerzo, los ejecutivos charlando cómodamente y los cuatro candidatos a presidente y vicepresidente respectivamente hablando tranquilamente dentro de la oficina de presidencia junto a un imponente Uchiha Fugaku que se mostraba verdaderamente satisfecho.

-entonces el evento fue todo un éxito-

-digno de los eventos que prepara Konoha- agregó Itachi a las palabras de su padre quien asintió complacido con el trabajo de los cuatro jóvenes

-de acuerdo, los felicito pueden ir a almorzar- los cuatro muchachos se levantaron con parsimonia –Naruto-kun ¿podrías quedarte un minuto?- el rubio asintió mientras veía salir a los hermanos Uchiha junto a Gaara, sin ignorar por supuesto la mirada que le envío Sasuke.

-usted dirá Fugaku-san-

-quería decirte que me molestó un poco que intentaras ocultarme lo de tu relación con Sasuke- Naruto agachó la mirada –pero luego lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta que a lo mejor lo que deseabas era que fuera mi hijo quien me lo contara primero y no que me enterara de esa manera. Así que tan solo quería decirte que para mi es todo un orgullo que estés junto a Sasuke, desde la primera vez que hablamos me diste una primera buena impresión- Naruto aceptó la mano que le ofrecía en esos momentos Fugaku y sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por las palabras del mayor estrechó sus manos y sonrió débilmente, lo máximo que su conciencia en esos momentos se lo permitía.

+++--+++

Sasuke arrojó una vez más contra la pared de su oficina la pequeña pelotita de caucho que sostenía en sus manos y que muchas veces le servía para el estrés, pero cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió dejó que la pequeña pelota cayera al piso para poder prestar su atención al rubio que en esos momentos se sentaba en una silla frente a él -¿tu padre siempre se toma las cosas TAN en serio?- Sasuke disimuló una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al notar que el ojiazul se encontraba en una sola pieza.

-creo que si ¿no te dijo nada fuera de lugar verdad?-

-no… muy a su manera fue hasta educado- Naruto le sonrió indicándole que se calmara y Sasuke tan solo abrió su laptop dispuesto a por fin poder concentrarse en su trabajo

-por cierto… ayer me encontré a Sakura en el evento- el cuerpo de Naruto se tensó al oír mencionar a la pelirosa, ni por un momento se le había cruzado la idea de que Sasuke pudiera haberse encontrado con Sakura -¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaba en el país?-

-¿Por qué debería saber yo todo de ella?- Naruto empezó a jugar con el reloj que reposaba tranquilo en el escritorio de Sasuke evitando sobre todo su mirada

-por que siempre hablas con ella- el tono evidente y hasta cierto punto irónico que uso Sasuke en cierto modo agradó a Naruto quien levantó la mirada divertido

-apenas me entere esta mañana cuando me llamó-

-¿lo ves? Todo el santo día te llama-

La manera en que Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo mientras parecía muy concentrado en su trabajo divirtió todavía más a Naruto quien tan solo se dedicó a contemplarlo por unos segundos hasta que la voz del azabache se dejó escuchar -¿almorzamos juntos?-

-no lo creo- Naruto se levantó de su asiento acomodando su ropa –Sakura me pidió que almorzáramos juntos después de todo no va a estar mucho tiempo en el país y quiere que hablemos un poco sobre la empresa- Sasuke enarcó una ceja fijando toda su atención en el Uzumaki.

-¿hablar? Pero si hablan todos los días-

-Sasuke…-

-de acuerdo has lo que te de la gana- Sasuke volvió a su trabajo ignorando por completo a Naruto y tipiando con más fuerza sobre las teclas, no le molestaba que Sakura fuera tan cercana, no le molestaba, por supuesto que no

-¿estas molesto?-

-no Naruto, ya te dije que podrías hacer lo que quisieras, por mi no hay problema- intentó convencerse de sus propias palabras, pero cuando sintió su silla dar vueltas hasta quedar frente al rubio quien lo miraba algo divertido se arrepintió de no haberlo mirado antes y evitar esta incómoda situación.

-solo dime que no vaya y almorzamos juntos- a pesar de que las palabras de Naruto sonaban tentadoras, Sasuke se negó, hacerlo sería demostrarle a Naruto que estaba celoso y un Uchiha nunca cela nada ni a nadie –de acuerdo, nos vemos- Naruto depositó un corto beso en los labios del Uchiha y empezó a caminar hacia la salida –por cierto, procura salir a almorzar, salir con Gaara como la otra vez sería una buena opción- Sasuke sonrió un poco al oír cerrarse la puerta, pero casi de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo ¿Cómo sabía Naruto que la vez pasada había salido a almorzar con Gaara?

Se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a alcanzar todavía al rubio pero al abrir la puerta de su oficina prefirió quedarse en el umbral, Sakura besaba la mejilla de Naruto a modo de saludo y él le sonreía como le sonreía a todo el mundo, pero aún así aquello incómodo a Sasuke, los dos cruzaron un par de palabras y entonces Sakura se aferro al brazo del rubio con un sonrisa en el rostro, no se separó del ojiazul en ningún momento y cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sasuke estaba seguro de haber visto un brillo malicioso en los ojos de la ojiverde cuando sus orbes oscuras se cruzaron con las de ella. Sakura lo había mirado como desafiándolo. Aunque fue apenas un par de segundos. Sasuke empezaba sentir que odiaba a Sakura.

+++--+++

-¿para que me pediste que te viniera a recoger si no vamos a almorzar juntos?- preguntó Sakura una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y se encontró a solas con Naruto

-primero para que te regocijaras frente a Sasuke, vi como lo mirabas, sabes perfectamente que a él no le agrada que seas tan cercana a mi- Sakura dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada –y segundo por que necesitaba una excusa para salir de la oficina sin que Sasuke sospechara-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-secreto- golpeó ligeramente la nariz de la pelirosa y está se sonrojo un poco ante el gesto, las puertas volvieron a abrirse y Naruto pudo divisar a una cuadra el carro de su hermano -¿tienes en que irte?-

-claro-

-bien, nos vemos y gracias por todo- volvió a besar la mejilla del ojiverde y se alejó casi corriendo hacia donde se encontraba un tranquilo Deidara.

+++--+++

_+++-FB-+++_

_-yo pienso que debes provocar un encuentro inesperado…-_

_-¿inesperado?-_

_-como si realmente no hubieras tenido la intención de verlo-_

_-yo pienso que NO deberías hacer nada de esto-_

_-cállate de Deidara-_

_+++-FB-+++_

Naruto suspiró una vez más sabiéndose de nuevo dentro de uno de los ascensores de Konoha y recordando las palabras de Sai y por supuesto por que no, los gritos de Deidara diciéndole que dejara de meterse en tantos problemas y que dejara de una buena vez por todas de agrandar cada vez más esa mentira. Pero Naruto sabía que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, que estaba demasiado hundido como para siquiera pedir ayuda.

Giró para poder observar su imagen en el espejo que había en la parte posterior del ascensor y sonrió ligeramente al ver su cabello casi siempre rebelde un poco acomodado, unos pequeños lentes que pasaban por lo general desapercibidos en especial por ser de los que estaban a la moda, su camisa polo azul marino y su pantalón negro que se le acomodaban bien al cuerpo, ni Kyo, ni Naruto, sino el pasado, con este juego de personalidades ya ni siquiera sabía cual de todos era realmente el verdadero. Quizás ninguno de los tres.

Las puertas se abrieron y lo primero que recibió fue la mirada sorprendida de una sonrojada Hinata quien al ver de esa manera tan deportiva al ejecutivo Uzumaki no pudo sino intimidarse un poco -¿U…Uzumaki-kun?-

-no, disculpa, soy el hermano de Naruto ¿sabes cual es su oficina?- la pelinegra señaló débilmente y sin quitarle la mirada de encima el escritorio donde una atareada Tenten escribía y hablaba por el teléfono al mismo tiempo, Naruto asintió y con un leve 'gracias' se alejó.

Después de todo ese era el plan, ir a buscar a su supuesto hermano y 'casualmente' encontrarse con Sasuke, tan solo para que el Uchiha viera al Naruto del pasado, para que no le quedaran dudas, no tenía intenciones de cruzar palabras con el Uchiha, tan solo una indiferente mirada después de todo este Naruto que ahora caminaba por los pasillos de Konoha era él que Sasuke había abandonado a su suerte hace varios años.

-buenas ¿se encuentra Naruto?- cuando Tenten levantó la mirada para ver al ojiazul ahora frente a sus ojos, el rubio reprimió una sonrisa cuando la castaña de inmediato terminó con todo para prestarle total atención

-wow… en serio… son idénticos…- la castaña contempló al rubio por varios segundos pero luego sacudió su cabeza avergonzada con su actitud –eh… disculpe, Naruto-kun, es decir su hermano no se encuentra en estos momentos, salió a comer con Sakura-san-

-mmh… ya veo… es una lástima por que pensaba invitarlo a comer-

-Tenten necesito un reporte de las últimas producciones a cargo de…- Sasuke levantó la mirada de los papeles que en ese momento venía leyendo y al divisar aquellos ojos azules tras unos finos lentes sus fuerzas de años se vinieron al suelo, los papeles en sus manos fueron directo al piso y por un momento sintió su corazón paralizarse

-¿Sasuke-san?- escuchó la voz de Tenten lejana. En aquel momento para Uchiha Sasuke no había nadie más que un recuerdo del pasado frente a sus ojos. Un recuerdo que podría amenazar su presente. Unos ojos azules que lo observan con sorpresa… una sorpresa que él no podía detectar que era fingida.

**FIN CAPITULO SIETE**

_Hola muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y sus mensajes, son muy importantes espero q este capi les guste y lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo, un saludo muy especial a todos los que me animan a continuar y a los que leen tambien, hasta el proximo capi!_


	8. Uzumaki El Pasado

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 8: **Uzumaki. El pasado. Un Cambio. Una Mentira a Medias

+++-FB-+++

_-¡Uchiha!- un castaño se abrió paso entre la gente con una sonrisa en su rostro saludando de vez en cuando a varios de sus amigos hasta llegar a un tranquilo pelinegro que permanecía sentado bajo un árbol con un libro en sus manos -¡Uchiha!-_

_-¿mmh?- el muchacho tan solo rodó los ojos ante la seca respuesta del pelinegro quien ni siquiera levantó la mirada para observarlo, pero no le tomó demasiada importancia_

_-¿has visto a Naruto? Lo hemos estado esperando, pronto comenzará el partido y todos los del salón hemos apostado mucho dinero en el partido de hoy ¡y él que no se aparece!-_

_La mirada oscura del azabache intimido un poco al castaño quien retrocedió un paso al saber que se había mostrado demasiado efusivo -¿y yo por que tendría saber de su paradero?-_

_-pues… eres su mejor amigo ¿no?-_

_-si, pero no soy su niñera, así que ve a preguntarle a alguien más-_

_-ya le pregunté a todos y pensé que tu serías el único que me responderías… eres su mejor amigo después de todo-_

_-pues no lo se así que déjame solo que estoy ocupado-_

_El muchacho suspiró resignado y se marchó dejando a un preocupado Sasuke que fingía leer, no sabía de Naruto desde el día anterior y empezaba a preocuparse, en estos momentos era cuando se arrepentía por no saber demasiado de la vida del Uzumaki, pero sobre todo odiaba estar preocupado por alguien, levantó la mirada hacia el cielo y agradeció infinitamente que en estos momentos se encontraran en la mañana deportiva ya que de ese modo podría salir del instituto cuando quisiera, no le placía continuar si Naruto no estaba._

_Tomó su mochila y salió a paso tranquilo intentando pensar en algún lugar donde podría encontrar al rubio a las diez de la mañana pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue dirigirse al muelle donde habían decidido hacerse amigos, y sabiendo que no tenía mucho que perder dirigió sus pasos hacia el dichoso lugar, luego de que caminara varios minutos y al divisar a un Naruto a orillas del pequeño río y aparentemente limpiando su rostro sin ignorar por supuesto una cuantas manchas de sangre en la camisa blanca del uniforme soltó la mochila y corrió hacia el ojiazul que parecía no haber reparado en su presencia._

_-¡Naruto!- se arrodilló junto al rubio que permanecía del mismo modo, analizó el rostro moreno del muchacho quien agachó la mirada seguramente avergonzado por que lo encontrara de esa forma, su ojo derecho se encontraba preocupantemente hinchado y morado, su mejilla estaba hinchada, mientras que su camisa se encontraba con varias manchas de sangre que Sasuke esperaba no fuera en su totalidad de Naruto -¿Qué te paso? ¿te peleaste nuevamente con alguien?-_

_-si… es que… querían golpear a un niñito y… yo… yo…- la voz de Naruto se fue entrecortando a cada frase mientras volvía a agachar la mirada, no siendo capaz de mentirle a su mejor amigo, Sasuke se sintió nervioso, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer, Naruto frente a él mordía su labia inferior procurando no llorar, Sasuke sabía que esos golpes eran debido algo que definitivamente no había sido una pelea entre adolescentes, recordaba que hace mucho tiempo cuando Sasuke había tenido miedo cuando era un niño, su hermano lo había abrazado, sin decir una palabra, pero ese abrazo había sido más que suficiente para él. Quizás eso de las palabras y de no saber como transmitirlas venía de familia._

_-¡auch!- Naruto se quejó cuando sintió los brazos de Sasuke tocar sus costillas en un intento fallido de abrazo_

_-lo siento…- musito Sasuke avergonzado y sintiéndose un poco inútil, pero aún así no desistió de su idea de abrazar al ojiazul, se acercó con un poco más de cuidado y rodeó con un poco de delicadeza por no lastimar o tocar las heridas que de seguro el rubio tenía repartidas en todo su cuerpo, cuando los brazos de Naruto también lo rodearon se sintió aliviado –dobe…-_

+++--+++

_-de acuerdo ya compré todo- Sasuke volvió a sentarse junto a Naruto con una funda de la botica más cercana, empezó a sacar cada uno de los implementos que acababa de comprar ante la escrutiñadora mirada de Naruto –no entiendo por que no quieres ir a tu casa-_

_-no quiero es todo Sasuke-_

_-entonces vamos a la mía-_

_-¡no! No quiero que nadie más me vea así, y si lo que quieres es irte ¡entonces ándate! No te pedí que fueras a la farmacia por venditas, ni alcohol, ni algodón ni nada-_

_Naruto volvió a girarse para quedar frente al río observando el agua y abrasándose a sus propias piernas -¡auch!- volvió a quejarse cuando sintió un algodón empapado en alcohol chocar contra su lastimada mejilla, miró de reojo a Sasuke quien empezaba a limpiarle la herida, no estaba siendo delicado ni mucho menos cuidadoso por lo menos no como solían serlo las enfermeras o su hermano cuando lo curaban, pero en cierto modo estaba intentando ayudarlo, muy a su manera pero estaba ahí –gracias… Sasuke-_

_-mmh…- apenas emitió Sasuke mientras continuaba limpiando el rostro completamente golpeado del rubio, no sabía como curar heridas, nunca lo había echo, pero su hermano siempre decía que con la practica se aprende, así es que… tampoco es como si de ahora en adelante se fuera a convertir en doctor, pero por lo menos ya sabría como ayudar a alguien cuando estuviera herido. Observó cada una de las heridas y de verdad deseo saber quien fue capaz de hacerle tanto daño a Naruto, pero era obvio que él no quería hablar de eso. Y Sasuke no insistiría._

_Botó lo que quedaba de su reciente compra en la farmacia junto a la camisa de Naruto y suspiró caminando de regreso hacia la orilla del río mientras veía a Naruto colocarse con cuidado la camisa de deportes –todos van matarme mañana- comentó gracioso el rubio –se suponía que asistiría al partido-_

_-si, tienes razón, mañana todos querrán matarte- Sasuke se sentó una vez más junto a Naruto y sonrió ligeramente al notar la mirada incrédula por parte del Uzumaki._

_-deberías decir 'tranquilo Naruto, no le tomaran tanta importancia'- _

_-no lo creo. Con lo de hoy ya llené mi cupo por un año, de mi 'buena obra del día'-_

_-idiota- Naruto giró molesto y Sasuke dirigió su mirada hacia el agua frente a ellos rodeándose por un momento de un tranquilo silencio –Sasuke… eres mi mejor amigo… gracias-_

_-mmh…- Sasuke cerró los ojos recordando lo mucho que le había molestado hace unos días el que una chica intentara declarársele al rubio, pero sobre todo le molesto el echo de haber reconocido que se había enamorado._

_-oye idiota… ¿Por qué no respondes como una persona normal? Todo el tiempo haces 'mmh'… hay muchos otros monosílabos que podrías usar…- un movimiento rápido de Sasuke acalló la letanía del rubio quien abrió abruptamente sus ojos al sentir la mano de Sasuke en su cuello y sus narices prácticamente rozándose_

_-te quiero…-_

_-eso no es un monosílabo- las palabras de Naruto le robaron una sonrisa a Sasuke quien desconectó sus ojos de los azules de Naruto para poder agachar un poco su cabeza._

_-usuratonkachi- volvió a levantar la mirada y sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, Naruto continuaba con la misma expresión de idiota según Sasuke y eso de alguna manera le dio ánimos para continuar acercándose_

_-baka- sus labios se juntaron lentamente y el sabor a sangre se hizo presente debido al labio roto de Naruto, fue un beso sencillo y corto ya que Naruto no podía moverse demasiado y al separarse ambos sonrieron ante lo patético de la situación._

_-¿esto quiere decir que ya no somos amigos?-_

_-esto quiere decir dobe que ahora somos los mejores amigos y algo así como una extraña pareja-_

_-pero no habrán palabras cursi ni ridículas-_

_-no usuratonkachi, seguiremos insultándonos igual que siempre-_

_-y tampoco…- los labios de Sasuke volvieron a estar sobre los de Naruto y a pesar de que sus ojos azules se abrieron en demasía y sus labios temblaron idiotamente incluso para él mismo, segundos después decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar por el Uchiha quien notablemente intentaba no hacerle daño._

+++-FB-+++

-entonces necesitamos esos contratos para mañana mismo, ayer precisamente estaba hablando con… ¿Naruto?- Itachi se detuvo frente al escritorio de Tenten al divisar a un aparentemente diferente Naruto que el que había observado hace unos minutos en la oficina de su padre, Kurenai a su lado tan solo mordía el lápiz en sus manos analizando con la mirada el aspecto del muchacho frente a sus ojos

-buenas tardes- el rubio giró para hacer una leve inclinación al Uchiha mayor –y no yo soy el otro Naruto, el hermano gemelo, vine a buscar a mi hermano pero me acaban de decir que se fue… y lo sé lo de los nombres es todo un problema, pero eso fue todo un caso por culpa de mis padres-

-su parecido es impresionante…- Itachi se acercó al rostro moreno observándolo con atención hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar –disculpa- le regalo una sonrisa al ojiazul y se alejó de los demás camino a su oficina con la imagen de aquel Naruto muy grabada en su mente

-muchas gracias por todo- se despidió de Tenten sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de salir huyendo de ahí, intento ignorar los papeles en el piso y al aparentemente inerte Sasuke a su lado, sentía como si realmente fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

-Naruto…- el rubio cerró los ojos deteniendo sus pasos al escuchar la voz del Uchiha menor –lo siento- giró intempestivamente y con los ojos algo irritados

-¿Qué dijiste?- sus palabras sonaron hirientes llenas de un resentimiento que hasta ahora no se había permitido mostrarle directamente al azabache

-¿querrías ir a mi oficina?-

-a tu lado a ninguna parte-

Naruto no entendía. De verdad que no lo entendía, aunque en parte sabía el por que de su comportamiento, se suponía que no debería estar caminando a enfrentar de una vez por todas a Sasuke, se suponía que solo debió pasársele por enfrente y nada más, pero hoy, en este momento su corazón gritaba por confrontación justa que no habían tenido, por que antes, Sasuke tan solo había visto una máscara que mostraba a otro Naruto que no era completamente el real.

La puerta se cerró tras Naruto y él no se atrevió a moverse ni siquiera un poco más, ni siquiera se atrevió a sentarse –lo que pasó hace años… lo siento…-

-¿lo sientes? Más lo sentí yo Sasuke créeme- Naruto miró fríamente a Sasuke y por unos segundos Sasuke pudo jurar que esos ojos eran muy parecidos a los fríos ojos de aquel modelo que había sido la estrella central en el desfile la noche anterior, la misma frialdad, la misma carencia de sentimientos, tan diferentes a los del Naruto que en este momento se encontraba con Sakura.

-sé que nada puede justificar lo que hice y por que lo sé es que he vivido atormentándome casi toda mi vida-

-¡¿sabes que?! No, no tienes por que disculparte, después de todo gracias a ti tuve la valentía de abandonar el país, de huir como una maldita rata escurridiza ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste?- Sasuke cerró los ojos antes de desviar la mirada y sentarse evitando traer esos recuerdos que le había costado tanto dejar atrás, Naruto apoyó sus manos en el escritorio del pelinegro con los ojos refulgente de furia, con por lo menos una emoción en ellos -lo único que deseaba es que llenaras algo de mi mundo imperfecto, lo único que deseaba es que fueras diferente ¡pero no lo fuiste! Me dejaste completamente solo sin escucharme ¿alguna ves te sentaste a pensar en lo mucho que te necesite? y nunca siquiera miraste hacía atrás ¡me dejaste completamente solo! Como si todo el tiempo yo no te hubiera importado-

-¡tenia poco más de quince años! ¿Qué esperabas de mi Naruto? No podías pedirme que te entendiera y que no dudara cuando nunca me hablabas de ti, cuando prácticamente no sabía nada de tu vida- Sasuke se levantó dispuesto a mirar directamente a los ojos al rubio

-¡¡¡No intentes justificarte!!!-

-¡no lo hago!- la respiración de Naruto se agitó y luchó por no dejar salir sus lágrimas, los malditos lentes ahora no hacían mas que estorbarle.

-eras y sigues siendo una completa basura Uchiha Sasuke-

-aprendí de mis errores Naruto- apretó con fuerza sus puños y sabiendo que posiblemente Sasuke adivinaría su próximo movimiento impactó su puño cerrado en la mejilla de la pálida piel del Uchiha, pudo ver el rostro ladeado de Sasuke con un pequeño hilo de sangre corriendo por sus labios, quizás se había pasado, pero también se lo merecía

-no tenías derecho a obligarme a la tristeza- musitó mientras veía como se limpiaba con tranquilidad la sangre, sin rastros de orgullo o prepotencia.

-fuiste lo más importante que tuve en la vida-

-¿fui?- en aquel momento Sasuke supo que había escogido mal sus palabras y sin saberse con la fuerza necesaria como para decirle del verdadero significado del otro Naruto en su vida miró a cualquier parte que no fueran los intensos azules de Naruto -¿han pasado muchos años verdad Sasuke?-

-vas a casarte después de todo-

-yo te amaba, de verdad que lo hacía-

-¡yo también demonios! ¿Por qué piensas que no lo hacía?- la voz de Sasuke terminó por elevarse esperando una respuesta

-sinceramente dudo que conozcas el significado de esa palabra, Sasuke- lo miró por última vez y salió de la oficina con un sonoro portazo que acabó derrumbando al Uchiha quien solo alcanzó a sentarse escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos, obligando a calmarse, aspirando un poco de aire, de calma. Deseando y a la vez evitando el volver a verlo.

+++--+++

Itachi miró sorprendido como el rubio Uzumaki cerraba la puerta de la oficina de su hermano visiblemente molesto antes de perderse entre los pasillos seguramente dispuesto a marcharse en cuanto lo vio tomar el ascensor, suspiro cansado de no comprender nada y entro a la oficina de un serio Gaara que miraba con atención el reloj que se encontraba sobre el escritorio, demasiado metido en sus pensamiento como para reparar en su presencia. Cerró la puerta un tanto fuerte, no tanto como Naruto obviamente, pero sí lo suficiente como para llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

-¿Cuándo entraste?-

-cuando el segundero se encontraba en el once-

-muy gracioso Itachi- el pelinegro sonrió y se sentó frente al Sabaku quien masajeaba su sien echando su cabeza hacia atrás apoyado en el respaldo de su asiento

-¿Qué te sucedió? Desde ayer estás extraño-

-Suigetsu… quiere que cenemos un día de estos-

-vaya la estrellita de Holliwood quiere verte… ¿es que el fuego no termina de apagarse?- Gaara enarcó una ceja ante las palabras del Uchiha -¿o es que nunca se apagó?-

-Itachi…-

-esta bien, esta bien… no entiendo por que eso te preocupa…-

-por que terminamos-

-él te termino-

-¡gracias Itachi tu siempre siendo de ayuda!-

Gaara se levantó de su asiento, aspirando un poco de aire e intentando no golpear a Itachi –a lo que me refiero es que… quizás…- la mirada de Gaara fue de advertencia en ese momento, pero aún así el Uchiha no se amedrentó –quizás lo tuyo con Suigetsu no está tan superado como creías-

-lo tengo superado- Itachi rodó los ojos ante la falsa seguridad en las palabras de Gaara y se acomodó mejor en la silla, sabiendo lo que continuaba –Suigetsu hizo bien en terminar nuestra relación, el se iría al extranjero y una relación a larga distancia jamás funciona. Además eso de llamar y estar recibiendo llamadas de alguien no va conmigo-

Itachi se levantó con parsimonia y puso una mano en el hombro del pelirrojo –pero te hubiera gustado recibir una sola llamada ¿verdad?- Gaara no respondió –solo digo que en parte Suigetsu fue un idiota, pero…- recalcó –es obvio que no ha estado con nadie más desde que rompieron, así que eso hasta cierto punto le da méritos ¿sabes lo que creo?- volvió a tomar asiento –que tienes miedo-

-¿miedo?-

-miedo de saber que si lo aceptas nuevamente te darás cuenta que en verdad lo extrañaste y que en realidad ese asunto nunca estuvo superado, a pesar de intentar convencerte incluso a ti mismo de lo contrario-

-estos momentos tan psicólogos tuyos a veces me asustan Itachi- admitió Gaara con una sonrisa en los labios y sentándose en el alfeizar de la ventana

-si es que yo soy un Todólogo especializado y certificado-

-¿un que?-

-una persona que sabe y hace de todo- Gaara rodó los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, sintiendo un peso de menos al haber hablado con Itachi -¿sabes de que te perdiste?- Gaara negó levemente –afuera estaba el hermano gemelo de Naruto-

-¿en serio?-

-si, son iguales, demasiado… son como dos gotas de agua, es verdaderamente sorprendente-

-si… eso pasa cuando se trata de gemelos-

-no te pases de chistoso Gaara… hay algo raro en esos hermanos-

-sinceramente estoy llegando a la conclusión que los rubios de ojos azules te llaman demasiado la atención-

-cállate Sabaku- Gaara tan solo reprimió una sonrisa al saber que había tocado un tema tabú con Itachi: Deidara.

+++--+++

Naruto salió del edificio con el entrecejo arrugado y la mirada llena de una furia indescriptible que le placía golpear todo a su paso, camino indiferente entre las miradas extrañadas de las personas e intento ubicar lo más rápido posible el auto de su hermano que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos como para que el no aguantara el no haberle pedido que se estacionara frente al dichoso edificio. Se sacó lo lentes molesto de cargarlos habiéndose ya acostumbrado a no usarlos hace bastante tiempo y sabiendo a conciencia que se había dejado llevar como un completo idiota por sus sentimientos.

Cuando Deidara divisó a Naruto caminando de aquel modo, supo que no se había equivocado cuando había supuesto el que toda esa pantomima iba a terminar mal, se metió enfadado en el auto esperando a que Naruto subiera para poder marcharse lo más pronto posible, Sai a su lado evitó mirarlo de seguro por que era conciente de que había echo mal al apoyar a Naruto en toda esa tontería, finalmente Naruto entro al auto y con un movimiento brusco lo observo lanzar lo lentes a la calle cuando el auto arrancó. Por eso Deidara odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sentado en la parte trasera del auto miraba con atención las calles intentando calmarse #_fuiste lo más importante que tuve en la vida…_# cerró los ojos unos segundos, mordió su labio inferior y apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio del auto, podía sentir la mirada preocupada de Sai a través del retrovisor, palpaba la indiferencia de Deidara, pero seguía escuchando la voz de Sasuke rondando cada uno de sus pensamientos.

+++-FB-+++

_-entiéndelo Naruto… esta es nuestra única salida- Deidara frente a él en esos momentos lo miraba intentando que comprendiera la situación –has querido escapar de todo esto desde que tienes uso de razón, no puedes simplemente rechazar la única oportunidad que se nos presenta para huir y ni sueñes con que me iré solo, por que eres mi hermano y si tú te quedas yo también-_

_-pero… ¿irnos del país?-_

_-él es fuerte y poderoso Naruto, pero no lo suficiente como para atraparnos fuera del país. No te lo estoy pidiendo por mi, sino por ti mismo incluso por Sai, él tampoco se irá si tu no vienes. Somos una familia Naruto-_

_El rubio tomó un poco de aire e hizo una mueca de disgusto al percibir el aire contaminado del lugar, con olor a licor y cigarro –creo que necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire-_

_-ten cuidado- la sonrisa de Deidara lo estremeció un poco, era una súplica muda a que se decidiera de una vez por todas a marcharse, a huir, pero él no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para empezar una vida nueva fuera del país, no cuando Sasuke estaba tan presente en su vida._

_Abrió la puerta trasera del local, nadie pasaba por ahí en esos momentos pero cuando la puerta se cerró una vez él la hubiera soltado la sombra de un hombre apoyado en una de las paredes llamó su atención, cerró sus puños esperando que no fuera alguien conocido, después de todo incluso Sasuke no sabía nada de su vida fuera del instituto pero cuando aquel muchacho levantó la mirada y sus ojos negros lo enfocaron con frialdad sintió que debió haberse tomado un tiempo para poder contarle a Sasuke su verdad._

_-así que era verdad después de todo- _

_-Sasuke…-_

_-eres una mentira- Naruto agachó la mirada intentando forzar a su cerebro por que formara una frase coherente, sabiendo que los nervios en ese momento no se lo permitían –esto es el producto de todo el misterio que envuelve tu vida ¡un maldita casa de citas!-_

_-¡no es lo que estas pensando!-_

_-¿Ah no?- no es que nunca antes no se hubieran mirado con odio, no es que nunca antes no se hubieran agarrado de manera brusca, pero aquel momento en el que Sasuke lo agarró del cuello, Naruto pudo sentir claramente como el pequeño hilo que los mantenía juntos empezaba deshacerse, hilo por hilo –entonces me vas decir que no trabajas aquí, que solamente repartes bebidas ¡que no te acuestas con ninguno de esos asquerosos tipos!-_

_-Sasu…ke… me asfixias…- el agarre del azabache se intensificó y por primera vez desde que Naruto conoció a Sasuke, le tuvo miedo._

_-eres una basura Uzumaki Naruto…- soltó con despreció el cuello moreno del rubio quien tosió con pesadumbre llevando sus propias manos al cuello con los ojos enrojecidos seguramente por la falta de aire_

_-tú no entiendes…-_

_-¿Qué quieres que entienda? ¡¡Maldición ni siquiera eres mayor de edad!!-_

_-¡¿y eso te importó cuando estuvimos juntos?!-_

_-¿Qué pasa ahora quieres que te recompense por tu tiempo perdido?-_

_Naruto se acercó rápidamente a Sasuke y como no había pasado en mucho tiempo lo golpeó en la barbilla logrando que el cuerpo del Uchiha se estrellara contra la pared detrás de él -¿te ofende la verdad Naruto-kun?-_

_-no eres ni la mitad de lo que esperaba Sasuke-_

_-¡y tú no eres lo que yo pensé que eras! No eres nada... apenas y eres una maldita rata escurridiza que huye después del instituto para venir a refugiarse en este maldito lugar-_

_-¡cállate! ¡¡¡Cállate!!!-_

_Naruto empezó a desesperarse, tapó sus oídos con fuerza mientras las manos de Sasuke tomaban sus hombros con fuerza empezando a sacudirlo bruscamente -¡no ahora me vas a escuchar!-_

_-¡¡¡CALLATE!!!-_

_-¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí Naruto-kun?- un hombre alto de cabello negro salió con pasos que aparentaban elegancia y con una mirada completamente carente de alguna expresión por la misma puerta que Naruto hubiera salido hace unos segundos. El cuerpo de Naruto se estremeció y Sasuke pudo sentirlo._

_-no… no es nada- se alejó de Sasuke evitando que lo continuara tocando y cuando este se dio cuenta de aquello frunció el ceño –solo es un compañero de clases señor-_

_-¿señor?- Naruto deseaba que Sasuke se marchará, por que el sabía que ese respeto obligatorio que el rubio estaba expresando en esos momentos no le gustaba -¿Qué esto?-_

_-márchate Sasuke-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-soy una basura ¿no es así? Pues entonces no te sigas rodeando de inmundicia ¡lárgate!-_

_-calma Naruto-kun…- el hombre bajó los pocos escalones antes de poner una mano en el hombro del rubio quien volvió a temblar ligeramente ante el contacto –si tu amigo te ha venido a visitar es por algo-_

_-yo no soy su amigo- la voz de Sasuke salió endurecida y Naruto nunca en su vida tuvo tantas ganas de huir como en ese momento_

_-entonces no entiendo el por que de tu presencia-_

_-un minuto, solo déme un minuto señor, entrare enseguida- el hombre observó al muchacho con aquellos ojos que tanto temor le producían al ojiazul, paso su mano por el brazo del Uzumaki y sin objetar algo más volvió a entrar_

_-¿tu jefe? Por que se nota que te tiene mucha confianza- las palabras amargas de Sasuke en este momento ya le eran completamente indiferentes_

_-¿me vas a dejar explicarte todo?-_

_-¿Qué me vas a explicar si…?-_

_-¡¿me vas a dejar o no?!-_

_La voz extremadamente alterada de Naruto que interrumpió sus palabras de cierto modo logró que Sasuke callará, pero si bien el Uchiha no supo que decir, cuando negó con la cabeza en señal de respuesta Naruto tan solo soltó una risa irónica –y hasta aquí llego tu cariño ¿no es así Sasuke?-_

_-y el tuyo nunca existió ¿no es así Naruto?- la ironía en sus voces se colaban en el aire rompiendo cualquier rastro de sentimiento que pudiera existir._

_Naruto giró para poder entrar pero cuando Sasuke lo agarro del brazo haciéndolo girar dentro de un posesivo abrazo acompañado por un apasionado beso que a Naruto le supo a despedida su mundo terminó por desmoronarse, la música que Naruto tanto odiaba se escuchaba a pesar de que el lugar estaba cerrado, aquel callejón oscuro y esa noche fría no era la idea que el tenía para despedirse de Sasuke, no entre gritos, reproches e insultos… especialmente por que Naruto nunca hubiera querido despedirse… y menos con un maldito mal entendido de por medio._

_-esto es por tu tiempo- y como si se tratara de un juego para humillarlo, Sasuke se separó bruscamente como si el solo contacto fuera capaz de producirle asco y lanzándole unos cuantos billetes a los pies se marchó. Dejando a Naruto solo apoyado en aquella pared, una mano fría se apoderó del mismo brazo donde hace un rato había estado el cálido tacto de Sasuke haciéndolo entrar de nuevo a ese lugar que el tanto detestaba lleno de oscuridad y luces a medias que intentaban ocultar la verdad de todos dentro de ese lugar._

_-¿Qué te he dicho de confraternizar con otras personas Naruto-kun?- la voz rasposa y siseante de aquel hombre volvió a sonar y retumbar en sus ya cansados oídos _

_-creo que el mismo le dijo que no es nada mío-_

_-pues no le creo-_

_-¡ese no es mi problema!-_

_Naruto tapó de inmediato sus labios al notar que le había gritado y la manera en que el mayor se le acercó con el entrecejo arrugado lo hizo temblar una vez más -¿Cómo te atreves?- Naruto apenas era un muchacho, demasiado joven como para tener la fuerza necesaria para defenderse, física y mentalmente, alguna vez había escuchado que en la india cuando amaestraban a los elefantes los amarraban desde que eran unos bebes a una cuerda y los pequeños animales luchaban como podían por soltarse, pero su pequeña fuerza no servía en esos momentos y se les hacía imposible, así que crecían con la idea de que jamás podrían escapar y ya cuando alcanzaban dimensiones grandes al crecer era asombroso ver como tremendos animales permanecían amarrados a unas cuerdas tan débilmente apretadas, por que a pesar de su tamaño habían sido criados con la idea que nunca podrían liberarse._

_Así que cuando la mano de aquel hombre se estrelló en su rostro su fuerza se desestabilizó y cayó al piso con la mejilla enrojecida temblando como cuando era un niño –lo… lo siento…-_

_-te atreviste a alzarme la voz Naruto-kun- los pasos de aquel hombre acercándose lo hicieron temblar una vez más como siempre lo hacía, agachó la mirada sabiendo lo que le esperaba _

_-¡señor!- levantó la mirada esperanzado al oír la voz de su hermano y apenas lo sintió a su lado se abrazó a él con fuerza sabiendo que su vida dependía de él._

_-no te metas Deidara-_

_-por favor… no lo golpee… la vez pasada quedó muy mal. Se lo suplico no se lo que haya echo pero discúlpelo, Naruto es joven y es muy impetuoso por naturaleza-_

_-Naruto esta siendo demasiado impulsivo Deidara, bájale los ánimos y enséñale que de nada le sirve intentar escapar por que tarde o temprano siempre los encontrare- Naruto se abrazó con más fuerza a su hermano a penas escuchó los pasos del mayor alejarse._

_-¿estas bien?-_

_-vámonos… Deidara por favor vámonos, vámonos muy lejos de todo y de todos, vámonos lo más pronto posible ¡ya no quiero temerle! Lo odio… lo odio Deidara, nos tiene en sus manos por que sabe que puede hacernos daños lastimando al otro. Por favor no quiero pensarlo más. Huyamos-_

_-¿Deidara? ¿Naruto?- Sai se acercó temeroso de ser rechazado en aquel momento tan familiar entre los dos rubios que permanecían abrazados, sentados en el piso, pero cuando el rubio mayor estiró un brazo, el pelinegro decidió sentarse dejándose abrazar por el mayor y cuando una mano de Naruto se aferró a su camisa apoyándose también en él mientras escondía sus lágrimas, Sai supo por primera vez que no estaba tan solo como creía. _

+++-FB-+++

Una lágrima se deslizo y Naruto la ignoró. Esa parte de su vida había quedado olvidada como un mal sueño, una pesadilla que no quieres recordar por que sabes que le temes, temes a que se vuelva realidad. Sasuke nunca entendió su verdad, por que nunca quiso siquiera escucharlo. Si, el vivía en aquel lugar pero no por que lo deseara, sino por que no podía marcharse. Pero él jamás trabajo para aquel hombre, ni él, ni Deidara y mucho menos Sai. Por suerte se les escaparon mucho antes de que alguno de los tres terminara entre las sábanas de algún desconocido.

El auto frenó de improviso y Naruto tan solo levantó la mirada para ver a su hermano bajar del auto antes de abrir la puerta donde él se encontraba apoyado hace un instante, entró al carro y lo abrazo con los mismo brazos confortantes que lo habían abrazado cuando tenía quince años, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de su hermano y escuchó a Sai sacarse el cinturón de seguridad antes de pasarse a la parte trasera del auto y unirse al abrazo, Naruto cerró los ojos y volvió a agarrarse de la camisa de Sai mientras hundía su rostro en el pecho de Deidara. Los necesitaba. Por que los amaba.

+++--+++

Sasuke llegó a su apartamento cansado. Lanzó lo más lejos que pudo su corbata enredada entre su leva y buscó un poco whisky que le pasara el mal sabor de boca que tenía en esos momentos, consultó el reloj en su habitación en aquellos momentos y sin saber muy bien que sentir dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche antes de dejarse caer en la cama. Naruto no había regresado de su cena con Sakura. Había pensado en llamarlo durante toda la tarde pero no había tenido el valor cuando recordaba su encuentro con Uzumaki.

Sacó su celular y olvidando cualquier razonamiento en su cabeza marcó el celular del rubio, sonó un par de veces antes que le contestara la voz algo apagada del muchacho y por unos momentos dudo en si había echo lo correcto o no -¿Sasuke?-

-me estaba preguntando por que no habías llegado- unos segundos de silencio acompañaron a la incertidumbre de Sasuke

-mi hermano… de repente no se sintió muy bien. Me preocupé tanto que olvidé llamarte ¿te molesta si hoy tampoco no nos vemos? No me gustaría dejarlo solo-

Sasuke de algún modo a través de sus palabras supo que Naruto no era conciente aún de su pasado con el otro Uzumaki y en parte creyó que eso era lo mejor –esta bien…- susurró tranquilo

-cuídate- Naruto cortó la llamada sin esperar una respuesta por parte de Sasuke y este tan solo dejó su celular caer al piso con la mirada puesta en el techo "_pero yo también te necesito a mi lado en estos momentos… Naruto_"

+++--+++

-Kisame, mi buen amigo…- Itachi abrió su auto con tranquilidad mientras veía a Gaara alejarse para dirigirse al suyo, seguramente rodando los ojos por la hipocresía en la voz del Uchiha

-Itachi… al grano, mi secretaria me dijo que me habías llamado ¿Qué quieres?-

-quería saber como iba tu investigación sobre la persona de la que te hablé-

-y yo te dije que ya no soy detective-

-pero lo fuiste y las buenas mañas nunca se olvidan-

-para empezar un maña no es una palabra adecuada y en tal caso una maña nunca es bueno se usa para referirse a una muy mala costumbre de hacer o decir algo-

-Kisame no me interesa enterarme si te sabes o no el diccionario de la lengua, así que habla-

-pues como sabrás soy una persona ocupada por que yo SI trabajo-

-yo también lo hago-

-si… claro. Como sea, según lo que pude averiguar la familia Uzumaki nunca ha tenido algún contacto con la familia Uchiha antes, ni contratos, ni firmas, ni negocios, absolutamente nada-

-entonces… no lo entiendo-

-yo si. El tal Deidara simplemente te odia por ser tú. Te odia por ser Itachi más no un Uchiha-

-eso no es cierto, nadie puede odiarme- habló con petulancia el azabache mirándose en el retrovisor de su carro sin salir del garaje todavía

-yo te odio-

-tú no cuentas. Kisame es imposible que no haya nada. Algo mi padre y su padre se conocieron en el instituto y se odiaban y mi padre le hizo algo a su padre y por eso nos odian o que se yo-

-deja de inventarte estupideces y acéptalo, el muchacho te odia. Algún día alguien tenía que resistirse y lo mejor de todo es que el rubio es apuesto eso debe hacerte hervir la sangre todavía más-

-ni se te ocurra acercártele y en todo caso ¿entonces por que me rechazó tan bruscamente cuando le dije mi nombre?- Kisame suspiró e Itachi sonrió complacido al saber que tenía la razón

-por que mejor no le preguntas al hermano, después de todo trabaja contigo, podrías ganarte al hermano y luego acercarte a Deidara-

-un momento ¿Qué dijiste?- el rostro de Itachi dejó todo rastro de sonrisa o burla de inmediato para pasar a uno serio casi de inmediato

-que te ganes al hermano-

-no, no. Antes ¿su hermano trabaja conmigo?-

-claro…- se escuchó el sonido de unos papeles –si no me equivoco su nombre es Naruto, un rubio de ojos azules ¿me vas a decir que no te has fijado en su gran parecido?-

#_la verdad no estoy muy seguro pero ¿te diste cuenta de que Naruto en ningún momento menciono a algún amigo o familiar? Es mas evitó cualquier tema que involucrara su vida personal_…#

Sus propias palabras llegaron de sus recuerdos como una ventisca de aire que provoca un fuerte escalofrió en todo tu cuerpo ¿por que enterarse de aquello no le gustaba? -¡hey Itachi!-

-¿eh?-

-¿Qué pasó? te desconectaste por varios segundos-

-no es nada Kisame… ¿estas seguro de que son hermanos?-

-pues si…-

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te pedí que investigaras?-

-veamos… me dijiste que investigara acerca de alguna relación comercial, judicial o de negocios que hayan tenido tu familia con la de Deidara, así hubiera sido una de amigos o algo por el estilo-

-de acuerdo… entonces ahora quiero que me investigues lo que puedas sobre la familia de Deidara-

-¿Por qué?-

-ese es mi problema Kisame ¿puedes hacerlo?

Por unos instantes Itachi no escucho nada más que el leve tic - tac del reloj de su muñequera hasta que la voz de su amigo volvió a sonar –esta bien, pero eso me tomara mucho más tiempo-

-no importa tu solo hazlo-

-bueno entonces nos vemos-

-adiós- guardó su celular y miró el volante con atención. Había algo en medio de todo esto que no le gustaba ¿Por qué Naruto no mencionaría nada acerca de su otro hermano? Cuando lo de su hermano gemelo era algo que prácticamente todo el edificio conocía –definitivamente hay algo que nos estas ocultando Naruto… y no me gusta-

**FIN CAPITULO OCHO**

_Mil disculpas por la demora pero es que en estas festividades no he tenido tiempo para absolutamente nada, espero que me entiendan, espero, aunque sea muy tarde, que hayan disfrutado de las fiestas en compañía de sus amigos y familiares. _

_Por cierto en el capitulo ocho me pidieron el nombre del fragmento de canción que utilice durante el desfile y aunque sea un poco tarde he decidido ponerlo, la canción es 'Over' de Lindsay Lohan. _

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo y que me dejen su opinión, un gusto como siempre compartir con ustedes mis intentos de escritora, cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capi!_


	9. Mundos Opuestos

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 9: **Mundos Opuestos

-¿Qué es esto?- la voz de Deidara sonó seria y ya no consolante como la noche anterior, Naruto levantó la mirada intrigado y dejó la taza con café en la mesa para poder observar la revista que su hermano acababa de poner cerca de él. Sai mordió ligeramente la tostada en sus manos y se inclinó un poco sobre el rubio para poder observar lo que de repente había logrado que el rubio menor abriera sus ojos al máximo aparentemente sorprendido –creo que tenías muy claro que como Kyo debías evitar este tipo de situaciones, esto tan solo provoca que quieran saber más de tu vida privada y que la prensa quiera perseguirte a todas partes-

-te juro que no sé cuando pasó todo esto- el rostro cansado de Naruto en aquella mañana ahora se mostró entre resignado y preocupado a la vez. La revista mostraba en su primera plana la imagen de aquella foto que se había dejado tomar junto a Sakura, ocupando toda la portada, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento había tomado con tanta confianza a la pelirosa, si hasta parecían una pareja. Y en la esquina de abajo una pequeña foto de cuando a Sakura le había dado por acomodarle un mechón de cabello a Kyo. De seguro ya medio mundo suponía que el famoso Kyo tenía novia.

-yo opino que hagas una rueda de prensa- la atención ahora se posó en Sai quien bebió un poco de jugo completamente calmado –y lo aclares todo, pero primero consúltalo con ella- Naruto mordió su labio inferior una vez más sabiendo de sobra que eso sería darle demasiada importancia al asunto, escuchó un suspiro de Deidara y decidió que lo mejor era regresar a su vida como empresario e ignorar por ahora lo complicada que se estaba volviendo la vida de Kyo.

+++--+++

Sasuke entró en su oficina soltando un poco de aire en señal de alivio. Se sacó las gafas y tomó asiento como cualquier otro día esperando que en cualquier momento entrara por aquella puerta un rubio de ojos azules con una sonrisa en el rostro capaz de hacerle olvidar cualquier reproche del día anterior, Sasuke tan solo esperaba que anocheciera para poder llegar a su apartamento y dormir placidamente junto al cuerpo de Naruto, como no lo había echo la vez anterior.

Pero Naruto no llegó. Pasaban cerca de dos horas desde que había llegado a la oficina y eran algo más de las diez de la mañana cuando consultó por veinteava vez el reloj en su computador, miró la puerta esperando que esta se abriera, pero igual que las veces anteriores en ningún momento esta dio señales de siquiera moverse. Apoyó la cabeza en el respaldar de su asiento y cerró los ojos. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de recibir un abrazo. Y ya había esperado demasiado desde la noche anterior en que no lo vió.

Abrió la puerta de su oficina casi automáticamente pero cuando vió a Sakura salir del ascensor sin notar su presencia y girar casi de inmediato de seguro para la oficina del rubio algo en su estómago se revolvió, pero también alimento su curiosidad ¿Por qué Sakura parecía apurada e incluso hasta molesta? Dudo por unos segundos pero al final decidió darle alcance a la pelirosa en la oficina de Naruto.

No saludó a Tenten, y entonces Sasuke comprendió que lo Sakura iría a hablar con el ojiazul seguramente sería algo grave, pero cuando Tenten se levantó de su asiento apenas divisarlo y se interpuso en su camino a la oficina de Naruto unas sospechas que no quería agrandarlas se hicieron presentes -¿desea algo Sasuke-san?-

-si, deseo pasar a la oficina de Naruto- intentó abrirse camino pero la castaña parecía no tener la intención de moverse –permiso Tenten- el tono grave de su voz seguramente intimidó a la muchacha quien asintió y se movió un poco.

-esto es lo que pasa Naruto- abrió la puerta apenas escuchó la voz de Sakura un tanto molesta mientras lanzaba una revista sobre el escritorio del ojiazul que se mostraba un poco cansado, los dos lo miraron sorprendidos, pero los gestos de Sakura cambiaron a uno de completa indiferencia y continuó hablando como si de repente hubiera desaparecido –cuando me tomé esta foto no pensé que saliera en primera plana y de paso involucrada en esto, no me gusta a los reporteros tras de mi-

-Sakura no es el momento- la voz de Naruto también sonó seria y cuando lo vio levantarse de su asiento y caminar hasta él por un momento pensó que lo besaría frente a la ojiverde y el solo pensamiento de aquello le gustó. Lastima que aquello en realidad no hubiera pasado, el rubio Uzumaki caminó hasta la puerta tras de Sasuke y la cerró con tranquilidad antes de pararse delante del Uchiha y meter las manos en su pantalón en un gesto de despreocupación -¿deseas algo Sasuke?- la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa y aún más por la diminuta sonrisa de Sakura, la pregunta de Naruto era más bien una manera educada de pedirle que los dejara a solas. Pero Sasuke no quería hacerlo. Eso lo molestaba. No quería por que en este momento lo necesitaba. Necesitaba de un abrazo de Naruto para calmar la culpa que sentía por el otro Uzumaki.

-si, deseo hablar contigo- aunque su frase sonó igual de indiferente que la de Naruto cuando sus ojos negros enfocaron los azules esperó que en realidad Naruto lo entendiera

-Sakura… ¿podríamos hablar luego?-

-pero…-

-creo que Sasuke necesita decirme algo importante-

Observó a la muchacha tomar la revista sobre el escritorio, y recién en ese momento Sasuke reparó en que no se había tomado la molestia de ver la dichosa revista que seguramente era el motivo de visita de la Haruno, Sakura besó la mejilla de Naruto y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza se despidió de él. Cuando la puerta se volvió a cerrar esperó que Naruto hiciera algo pero una vez más el rubio no respondió como esperaba, tan solo se sentó en el sillón con la mirada perdida y con unas leves ojeras marcadas.

-estoy muy cansado- lo escuchó hablar pero no le tomó mucha importancia, Sasuke lo necesitaba y aunque aquello era señal de debilidad, no le importó. No era un témpano de hielo para no sentir la necesidad de un abrazo. Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. A pesar de ser más alto que Naruto, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio evitando mirarlo a toda costa y afianzando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del rubio y cuando el cuerpo de Naruto se acomodó, Sasuke pudo recostarse un poco en el sillón.

Naruto sintió sus ojos arder. Pero el ver la cabellera negra de Sasuke mientras lo abrazaba como si estuviera cayendo y él fuera lo único a que aferrarse lo impulsó a no soltar una sola lágrima. Sentía a Sasuke tan diferente al mismo del pasado, incluso se sentía hasta culpable. Pero no podía negarlo. Él también necesitaba este abrazo, no hubo palabras en algún otro momento. Durante varios minutos. Y Naruto recordó que esto era una de las cosas que le gustaba cuando pasaba tiempo con Sasuke. Que estar en silencio junto a él jamás era incómodo.

+++--+++

-¿Estás ocupado?- Gaara levantó la mirada y acostumbrado a las visitas de Itachi, negó levemente con la cabeza sabiendo a conciencia que así le dijera que estaba ocupado, el Uchiha igualmente entraría –necesito hablar de algo muy importante contigo-

-¿Qué pasó con Deidara?-

-¿Cómo sabes que es de él?-

-estas obsesionado con él-

-no es cierto- Gaara prefirió no discutir aquello y haciéndole un pequeño gesto con la mano le indicó que continuara –como sea… Naruto es hermano de Deidara- Gaara enarcó una ceja e Itachi se arrimó contra el asiento esperando algún comentario que le dijera que sus sospechas no eran una exageración

-¿estas seguro?-

-por supuesto- el pelirrojo miró atentamente la pluma en sus manos buscando las palabras adecuadas intentando no sonar demasiado despreocupado con el tema.

-no le veo nada malo- Itachi rodó los ojos de algún modo sabiendo que esa sería la respuesta

-¿Por qué Naruto nunca lo mencionó?-

-quizás por que Deidara es el representante de Kyo, uno de los modelos más famosos y reconocidos a nivel mundial y de los pocos que tiene su vida privada completamente reservada- el tono obvio que usó el Sabaku en esos momentos le pareció en aquel momento tan adecuado, pero esa pequeña incomodidad siguió presente, tal vez un mal presentimiento.

-pero es que…-

-Itachi escucha- Gaara pasó las manos por su rostro sintiéndose exasperado con la situación –lo de Kyo es una opción, pero también lo es que él quiera mantener su vida privada lejos de la laboral, no puedes exigir saber todo de él-

-su vida empezó a estar íntimamente relacionada con la mía desde que está saliendo con Sasuke-

-¡no puedes andar investigando a toda persona que salga con tu hermano!-

-¡es que esto no empezó con él!-

-de acuerdo sabes que, continua investigando y si llegas a encontrar algo verdaderamente extraño entonces hablamos con Naruto para que nos diga que es lo que esta pasando. No te muestres paranoico por favor- Itachi volvió a afirmarse en el respaldo de su asiento y miró por la ventana de la oficina intentando calmarse

-de acuerdo, pero si llego a enterarme de algo verdaderamente extraño te juro que Sasuke será el primero en saberlo-

-yo veo a Sasuke demasiado bien desde que esta saliendo con Naruto, no lo arruines-

-precisamente por eso-

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando Itachi?-

-Naruto se parece mucho a Kyo- Gaara lo observó sorprendido pero tuvo que admitir que la realidad era esa, pero de ahí a que todo eso fuera real sonaba demasiado a novela. Naruto es un muchacho apuesto y su parecido con Kyo no hace más que reafirmarlo, la vida de misteriosa del famoso modelo tan solo lo hace más sospechoso

-y en tal caso ¿cuál sería el problema?-

-que Sakura esta saliendo con Kyo, salió en todas las revistas de esta semana-

-…y sakura es muy cercana a Naruto…- analizó sin darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta y cuando la mirada negra de Itachi lo observó esperando una continuación se arrepintió de haber hablado inconcientemente –olvida lo que te dije-

-tú también piensas lo mismo-

-no es así, tú ves demasiada televisión que es muy distinto-

-Gaara acéptalo, todo esto es muy raro-

-no lo es, y ya olvídate de Deidara y de Naruto-

Itachi calló, observó a Gaara volver con su trabajo y pensó que por el momento estaría bien dejar las supocisiones, Naruto era demasiado misterioso, y le preocupaba que de algún modo eso a Sasuke no le importara. Gaara frunció el ceño mientras leía seguramente uno de los contratos en su laptop, y por primera vez desde que trabajaba junto al pelirrojo Itachi se dio cuenta que se veía muy apuesto cuando parecía molesto. En realidad Gaara siempre había sido apuesto, pero… lo que realmente lo intrigaba era el por que analizaba todo eso en este momento.

+++--+++

Sakura bufó molesta. Tenía esa horrible sensación en el estómago que contrae todos tus músculos y te hace percibir la horrible sensación de querer golpear a alguien, colocó sus manos en la cintura y endureció su mirada. Sasuke ya no le gustaba, lo había superado hace algunas semanas y de eso estaba más que segura. Pero cuando Naruto le pidió que los dejara se molestó, se molestó como no lo hacía casi nunca excepto claro esa vez que Sasuke la rechazó. Sin embargo ahora estaba molesta otra vez por culpa de Sasuke pero no por los mismos objetivos.

Le molestaba el hecho de saber que en este momento de seguro Sasuke estaría con Naruto, probándole y probándose así mismo que con quien se encontraba el rubio era con él y no con ella y aunque todo fuera una completa mentira toda esa absurda situación la molestó. Por que había observado la mirada de Sasuke y ahora la miraba diferente, ahora la miraba con rabia, con molestia en sus ojos. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura salió volviendo a encontrarse en el pasillo donde hace unos minutos se había encontrado, esta vez caminando con las manos vacías, por que había olvidado su bolsa en la oficina de Naruto.

Tenten no estaba, así que no se tomó la molestia de golpear la puerta esperando interrumpirlos, pero apenas la abrió y observó a Naruto sentado en el sillón y Sasuke recostado ligeramente sobre su cuerpo, ambos dormidos, le sorprendió que hubieran conciliado el sueño tan rápido, como si la noche anterior no hubieran dormido absolutamente nada, una punzada en su pecho y Sakura empezó a comprender lo que le estaba pasando. Los dos se veían tan compenetrados, como si hubieran necesitado del otro por mucho tiempo y Sakura sintió la necesidad de tener a alguien así a su lado.

Las voces de Hinata y Tenten por uno de los pasillos la hizo cerrar la puerta con delicadeza, lo suficiente como para que los dos muchachos no se despertaran, agachó la mirada sintiéndose fuera de lugar y por primera vez sintió que sus charlas con Naruto no habían sido ni la mitad de lo que seguramente habían sido las de él con Sasuke, por algo ahora se mostraban tan unidos, pero Naruto no solo se vía pacíficamente dormido como el Uchiha, Naruto además se veía adolorido y con un pequeño gesto de desesperación.

Tomó su bolso y con una última mirada salió de la oficina dejándole muy claro a la castaña secretaria que le avisaran al rubio en caso de que alguien quisiera entrar. Subió al ascensor y soltó un poco de aire que sentía había retenido por horas, Sakura acababa de comprender que se había apoyado demasiado en Naruto.

+++--+++

_**Una Semana después**_

-Konoha S.A muy buenos días…- Hinata sonó cortes mientras hablaba por el moderno teléfono en tanto escribía un corto documento –en este momento no lo creo posible, pero creo que sería mejor que se comunicara con el departamento de sistemas, de acuerdo, no hay de que…- colgó la llamada y continuó con su trabajo con total tranquilidad, de un tiempo para acá se sentía un ambiente muy diferente, un ambiente tranquilo y sin presiones. Desde el fastuoso evento de Tsunade hace ya siete días todo se había mostrado pacífico en las oficinas.

-buenos días Hinata- un sonriente muchacho le ofreció unos cuantos papeles que de seguro se trataría de cuentas pertenecientes al menor de los Uchiha

-muchas gracias- el joven asintió y se marchó dejando a una tranquila Hinata revisar los papeles, habían diferentes cuentas, como la del celular, o del apartamento que no valía la pena mostrárselas a Sasuke puesto que él siempre daba la orden de mandarlas a pagar de inmediato, otras como invitaciones a diferentes presentaciones o inauguraciones, pero uno general sorprendió un poco a la pelinegra. Un sobre en el que tan solo estaba escrito el nombre de su jefe.

-Sasuke-san- se asomó con delicadeza por la puerta e ingresó a paso tranquilo a la oficina una vez tuvo la atención del Uchiha –llegó esto para usted- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo confuso, por lo general siempre le decía a Hinata que lo estrictamente importante llegara a sus manos, y aquel sobre tan sencillo que ahora se encontraba en sus manos no le parecía tan importante.

-de acuerdo, gracias Hinata-

Vió el sobre de arriba a abajo con su nombre como únicas letras plasmadas en el sobre, suspiró tranquilo y decidió abrirlo para no darle demasiada importancia por lo menos no más de la que realmente merecía, sacó la pequeña hoja doblada y al ver una pequeña frase en el centro su corazón se detuvo 'En el nombre del amor que un día te tuve y todavía te tengo, aunque ya no sea como antes… te perdono. Uzumaki Naruto' leyó la pequeña frase unas diez veces buscando algo más, una explicación o algo que le indicara que se trataba de una maldita broma.

Parpadeó un par de veces con los ojos algo irritados sabía que no se trataba del mismo Naruto que seguramente se encontraba en su oficina en estos momentos, sabía que se trataba del que había conocido en su adolescencia, de ese pasado que ya se había ido de viaje la semana pasada, y sintió un alivio, un alivio que no había sentido nunca. No supo muy bien cuando la nota se resbaló de sus manos pero tapó su rostro intentando opacar la sonrisa de felicidad y alivio que se asomaba en esos momentos. Cerrando por fin aquella parte de su vida. Dispuesto a comenzar una nueva.

-Sasuke…- la puerta de su oficina se abrió mostrando a un tranquilo Naruto que venía con unos cuantos papeles en las manos -¿sucede algo?- Sasuke negó tranquilo y se levantó de su asiento cerrando la puerta detrás del rubio con una mano y casi de inmediato apresando a Naruto en un abrazo que obviamente lo sorprendió -¿Sasuke?-

-te amo- Naruto abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando sintió el aliento de Sasuke en su oído dejando escapar aquellas palabras en un respiro.

Después de todo había sido buena idea mandarle aquella nota perdida en el tiempo y que no decía una verdad que sintiera, pero que le servía por el momento, abrió la boca dispuesto a decirle algo o por lo menos musitar un 'yo también' pero cuando esas palabras se negaron a salir de sus labios, Naruto se preocupó. Por lo menos Sasuke estaba tan aparentemente feliz que no lo notó.

+++--+++

-¿A la fiesta de Tsunade?- Sai hizo una pequeña mueca que logró sacarle una sonrisa a Deidara, no es que Sai no apreciara a la rubia, pero sencillamente no le placía aparecerse en una de esas fiestas en las que toda la gente de la alta sociedad se regodeaba de si mismo –odio ese tipo de fiestas- apoyó la quijada sobre su mano decidiendo que lo mejor en ese momento era continuar leyendo el artículo en la revista que tenía sobre la mesa en esos momentos, quizás si ignoraba a Deidara este desistiría.

-pues te va tocar ir, así que mejor cámbiate-

-¿Kyo irá?- Sai miró suspicaz al mayor y este solamente le sonrió como si aquello no le importara

-no, pero irá Naruto-

-no es lo mismo-

-para mi si- y sin agregar una sola palabra más Deidara ingresó a su habitación dejando a un aburrido Sai sobre la mesa del comedor, sin nada mejor que hacer que esperar a que anocheciera para asistir a la dichosa fiesta.

+++--+++

Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, sonreían y mostraban sus aparentes perfecciones ante los demás, los meseros se deslizaban de un lugar a otro atendiendo a los invitados, Tsunade se mostraba resplandeciente con su vestido en tonos azules y su cabello suelto y algo ondulado como si demostrara que no importaba que fuera su fiesta de cumpleaños, para ella el tiempo. No pasaba.

Naruto se bajó del auto con tranquilidad y más callado de lo habitual en un par de segundos en lo que Sasuke entregó las llaves del carro al ballet, el Uchiha ya se encontraba a su lado. Pudo divisar a varios hombres de negocios en la fiesta, celebridades y demás, pero en este momento estaba más ocupado en fingirse normal como para saludarlos, además que alguno de ellos ni siquiera debería conocerlos. Sonrió ligeramente ante la ironía del asunto, pero cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke rozar la suya por error sintió como si volviera abruptamente a la realidad y se detuvo.

-¿estás bien?- la voz de Sasuke llegó a sus oídos acompañada por el ruido de la fiesta y de las demás personas hablando como si recién los pudiera percibir

-si, solo estoy un poco cansado- sonrió una vez más y continuó caminando aparentando tranquilidad, Sasuke tan solo suspiro conciente de que el día de hoy Naruto estaba excesivamente extraño, lo observo perderse entre la gente que había y una opresión ofensiva se formó en su pecho, ya que en cierto modo empezó a comprender que quizás Naruto no estaba tan en serio con respecto a su relación, por que Naruto no notó su ausencia sino hasta que otra persona se le acercó.

+++--+++

-Un gusto como siempre el hablar contigo Sai- la mujer de ojos azules le sonrió y Sai tan solo ladeo un poco su cabeza con una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro –Pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- el pelinegro tan solo asintió mientras la observaba macharse y coordinaba en que si, cada vez más odiaba este tipo de fiesta, tomo un vaso con whisky de uno de los meseros que pasaba delante de él y rodó los ojos cuando este pareció quedarse inmóvil al darse cuenta de quien se trataba, no es que de repente se hubiera vuelto un presumido, pero simplemente ya estaba hastiado de todo, además de que se notaba que seguramente esta era la primera vez de aquel muchacho trabajando entre tanta gente famosa.

Camino entre la gente, ignorando a todo el mundo y odiando infinitamente a Deidara por obligarlo a traerlo y de paso desaparecerse, dejándolo entre tanta gente, mucha de la cual él no soportaba por hipócrita, detuvo sus pasos maldiciendo en voz baja al notar como dos personas ya habían ocupado el balcón para quien sabe que, balcón que él pensaba ocupara para estar a solas y sin que nadie lo molestara, y estuvo a punto de girar para marcharse hasta que diviso la cabellera pelirroja moverse hacia atrás como huyendo del de cabellos plateados.

-Suigetsu… no es el lugar, en serio-

-Gaara solo responde ¿ya no me quieres?- una vez más el Sabaku retrocedió e igual que la vez anterior Suigetsu avanzo un paso para no separar sus cuerpos, Sai pegó su espalda a la pared sin saber muy bien por que le interesaba tanto escuchar aquella respuesta

-No es eso…- los ojos del pelirrojo se clavaron en los del más alto y este se acercó un poco más probando de esa manera que era mucho más alto que Gaara, posó una mano en el cuello del menor y junto sus labios lentamente sabiéndose correspondido, por lo menos dentro del beso.

Sai arrugó el entrecejo. No lo entendía, de verdad que no lo entendía, no tenía por que estar molesto, pero lo estaba, no había cruzado palabras con Gaara, no más de las necesarias, y todavía no lograba entender el por que de su molestia, camino entre la gente recordando que él que le gustaba era Deidara y no Gaara, no un completo desconocido, no con quien tenía tan poca fuerza de voluntad para no rechazar al que parecía ser su ex, dejó el vaso en sus manos en una de las mesas y cuando divisó la algo larga cabellera de Deidara a unos metros, decidió que debía terminar con esta duda de una buena vez por todas.

+++--+++

-Una de las cosas más interesantes de las fiestas de sociedad es ver con quien te puedes reencontrar ¿no?- cuando Deidara reconoció la voz del Uchiha mayor cerró sus ojos y dejó sobre la mesa el plato con bocadillos que hasta hace un momento había estado escogiendo

-¿Qué?- giro molesto para ver al pelinegro frente a él con aquella mirada que tanto había aprendido a detestar –dime ¿Qué pecado he cometido yo para tenerte detrás de mí a cada mísero segundo?-

-rechazarme-

La respuesta corta pero llena de un orgullo Uchiha que Deidara no soportaba lo hizo apretar los puños, repitiéndose mentalmente que era la fiesta de Tsunade y que además había cámaras por todas partes dispuestas a captar lo que fuera –lárgate-

-me estaba preguntando…- habló tranquilamente Itachi ignorando por completo la última palabra del rubio y comenzando a comer un par de bocadillos -¿Por qué tu actitud cambió tanto en el momento en el que te di nombre?-

-bien, si tú no te vas, me voy yo-

Cuando Deidara giró observó a Sai caminar hacia él un tanto apresurado, no pudo evitar levantar una ceja al no comprender la actitud del menor, y cuando este lo agarro de las solapas de su leva y acercó sus rostros en un beso, Deidara termino olvidando por completo la presencia de Uchiha Itachi a unos pasos suyos, los flash de las cámaras no se hicieron esperar, pero para Deidara aquello no fue algo más que secundario, los labios de Sai eran extrañamente suaves y se odio por pensar en eso. Por que Sai era como un hermano, siempre lo había sido.

-me gustas, me gustas mucho Deidara, siempre me has gustado, pero no se que demonios me pasa ahora- la voz casi susurrante de Sai y su rostro comprimido en uno de desesperación logro que sus nervios se calmaran un poco, alcanzó a ver como Naruto se abría paso entre la gente y los miraba expectante casi como el resto de personas que había, lo único bueno de todo esto es que nadie había alcanzado a escuchar lo que acababa de decir Sai, nadie excepto Itachi que se encontraba demasiado cerca, pero Deidara lo había olvidado por completo –no entiendo por que ese tal Gaara de repente me confunde tanto-

Agarró la mano de Sai contra la suya y se abrió paso entre la gente y los flash, le pareció divisar en el camino a un pelirrojo que los observaba un tanto atento marcharse, pero no le tomó importancia por la simple razón de que en este momento lo más importante para Deidara era aclarar su situación con Sai.

+++--+++

-Que espectáculo y para variar mi hermano metido en esto- el comentario de Sasuke logró que Naruto saliera de estupefacción por unos segundos y girara tan solo para asentir -¿estas bien?-

-si…-

-has estado muy extraño hoy… si quieres podemos irnos-

-no, estoy bien, solo necesito tomar un poco de aire, voy al balcón unos segundos quiero pensar unas cosas-

Sasuke asintió mientras lo veía alejarse y prefirió no preguntarse el por que Naruto conocía exactamente donde estaba el balcón en aquella mansión, tomo un vaso con whisky y lo bebió lentamente –¿y Naruto?- la voz de su hermano llegó hasta sus oídos y un poco ausente con todo Sasuke dejó de beber

-fue a tomar un poco de aire-

-mmh… ya veo-

-muchachos que buenos tenerlos por aquí-

Tsunade se acercó a los hermanos Uchiha con una sonrisa en el rostro y cuando recibió las respectivas felicitaciones, sonrió –me agrada que se hallan tomado unos minutos para asistir-

-no es ningún sacrificio se lo aseguro- comentó gracioso Itachi, arrancándole una sonrisa a la mujer mientras Sasuke tan solo bebía de su vaso

-en todo caso es un gusto saludarlos, al único que no he visto ha sido a Naruto, incluso ya me encontré con Sakura-

-¿Sakura está aquí?- la manera en la que Sasuke la miró y por la forma en que el menor había arrugado el entrecejo, confundió por mucho a Tsunade

-por supuesto hace unos minutos se acercó para felicitarme y conversamos por un rato- Sasuke apretó el vaso en sus manos y con una amable despedida se alejó dispuesto a buscar a Naruto.

+++--+++

Naruto apoyó sus dos manos en el barandal del balcón y fijó su mirada en el oscuro cielo de esa noche, se sentía arrinconado, con Sasuke cada día más unido a él y con Sakura presente sentía de cierta manera que el final de toda esa farsa estaba cerca, que dentro de poco vendría la parte cruel de la venganza de Sakura, cerró los ojos dispuesto a estar unos segundos tranquilo hasta que sintió unos delgados brazos aferrarse a su cintura y apoyar la cabeza en su espalda, en un abrazo que de lejos parecería de enamorados.

-¿Cómo has estado Naruto?-

-Hola Sakura- luego de esas escuetas frases se quedaron en silencio, Sakura abrazada al rubio buscando un poco de paz, y Naruto no hizo nada por rechazarla, sin saber muy bien el por que, pero se sentía cómodo de esa manera, Sakura lograba tranquilizarlo un poco, con esos gestos repentinos de cariño –creo que ya es el momento- la voz susurrante de Sakura afirmó lo que él ya venía suponiendo, el tiempo de la farsa se había acabado.

-¿No crees que es muy pronto?- las manos de Sakura y su calor se alejaron haciéndolo girar de inmediato, mirándose a los ojos

-¿No serás tú quien cree que es muy pronto?-

-¿De que me estas hablando Sakura?-

-Te he notado demasiado cercano a Sasuke, incluso casi igual de lo que has logrado que él se acerque a ti-

Y en ese momento toda la paz que Sakura había traído, despareció, se la arrancó de una manera brusca, que casi hasta le dolió, por que quizás las palabras de Sakura eran ciertas, pero él no lo quería admitir –Eso es imposible-

-Eso es lo que dejas ver-

-¡Por que siempre me has visto junto a él, no puedes pretender que me muestre indiferente frente a Sasuke!- cuando vió a Sakura retroceder un paso debido a su grito, se arrepintió de haberse dejado llevar por sus impulsos, sin notar la sombra que acababa de llegar y se había detenido en el umbral de la puerta –Lo siento… Sakura yo….-

-Olvídalo- Naruto posó sus manos sobre los hombros de la pelirosa y esta levantó la mirada un tanto nerviosa aumentando la culpa en el Uzumaki

-Perdón, siento mucho haberte gritado- Naruto acortó sus distancias y abrazó el cuerpo delgado de Sakura contra el suyo, cerrando los ojos y agradeciéndole a la vida que el abrazo que ahora le correspondía Sakura volviera a regresarle la paz que tan bruscamente le había sido arrebatada.

Sasuke carraspeó. Su rostro aparentemente indiferente se posó delante de los ojos de los dos muchachos, apenas había llegado había escuchado a Naruto disculparse quien sabe por que, pero no le gustaba para nada que se abrazaran con tanta confianza y mucho más estando solos –buenas noches Sasuke- el saludo de Sakura logró que su estómago se comprimiera al saber que no podía decirle a la muchacha todo lo que deseaba decirle y por la manera lenta en la que Naruto y Sakura se alejaron lo único que deseaba era poder salir de esa fiesta, había sido un error venir.

-¿Nos vamos?- Sasuke tan solo se dirigió a Naruto y al notar de reojo la sonrisa diminuta de Sakura se molestó aún más y no esperando contestación o reclamo de parte del rubio, lo agarró del brazo y salió con él del balcón, sin importarle las miradas extrañadas de lo demás que había en la fiesta y que los veían alejarse hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada, sin despedirse de nadie, sin pronunciar palabra, con un Sasuke molesto y un Naruto algo sorprendido.

+++--+++

-Entonces… te gusto- Deidara al volante no despegó su mirada del camino mientras Sai tan solo apoyó su cabeza en el vidrio del auto como si la conversación no fuera con él

-Ya ni siquiera estoy seguro de eso-

-¿Y el beso de hace un rato?-

-Lo necesitaba- Deidara frenó el coche, y Sai cerró los ojos, no quería perder a Deidara, no quería que se alejara, muy a parte de cómo lo viera o lo sintiera, ante todo era como un hermano.

-Sai- la mano del rubio se posó en el hombro izquierdo del azabache quien no se molestó en abrir los ojos -¿Estas confundido?-

-Mucho- el susurro de Sai indudablemente agradó a Deidara, un pequeño 'clic' seguido por otro que era la manera tranquila y calmada que tenía Deidara para soltar los cinturones de seguridad rondó el silencio dentro del auto por unos segundos, y como si el cuerpo de Sai estuviera sin movimiento propio, Deidara lo agarró por la espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza como aquella noche en la que huyeron de todo y de todos junto a Naruto.

+++--+++

Naruto sintió el cuerpo de Sasuke abrazarse al suyo, ambos acostados en la cama, percibía la respiración de Sasuke en su cuello, sin embargo guardo silencio. Luego de que salieran de la fiesta, Sasuke no argumentó nada más, al llegar al departamento lo beso y volvió a repetir aquellas dos palabras que había ya pronunciado en la tarde, como si intentara de alguna manera recordarle lo que sentía y que involucrarse con Sakura por supuesto que lo lastimaría. Y aunque no tenga algo con Sakura, Naruto se siente culpable.

Suspira silenciosamente y espera que Sasuke no lo haya percibido pero es imposible cuando tienen sus cuerpos tan cerca, la mano de Sasuke busca la suya y Naruto se siente nervioso por que Sasuke de repente se ha vuelto una caja de sorpresas, ya no es predecible como antes, esperaba que al llegar al departamento hubieran reclamos, reproches, advertencias, amenazas, gritos…. Oh si, a Naruto le hubiera gustado tanto una buena sesión de gritos e insultos. Pero a cambio de todo eso, Sasuke tan solo lo había besado.

Los dedos de Sasuke han entrelazado los suyos y siente los labios del Uchiha muy cerca de su oído. Un leve temblor recorre su cuerpo, los vellos de su piel se han erizado y sus ojos se han abierto bruscamente cuando Sasuke ha pronunciado aquella petición que lo ha desubicado por completo, es cierto, tenía sospechas de que en algún momento Sasuke le saldría con aquello, pero no entiende por que le ha afectado tanto el oírlo.

-¿Qué dices?- nuevamente la voz susurrante de Sasuke en su oído y Naruto solo afianza el agarre que existe entre sus manos agachando un poco la cabeza y sintiendo un enorme peso encima que no es proveniente del cuerpo de Sasuke puesto que el se encuentra tras suyo abrazándolo todavía.

-Por supuesto que si, Sasuke- el cuerpo cálido de Sasuke se ha abrazado más a su cuerpo y aunque no lo puede ver, Naruto está seguro de que la sonrisa deL Uchiha ha hecho aparición. Aún así la primera frase del azabache sigue flotando en el ambiente, por que a Naruto le preocupa haber aceptado.

#_¿Te quieres… venir a vivir conmigo?... Naruto…_#

**FIN CAPITULO NUEVE**

_Hola muchas gracias a todos los que han esperado o me han enviado un mensaje o dejado un review, lamento mucho la demora pero es que me he mudado de país y todo ha sido demasiado rápido y no he tenido tiempo para más, por eso espero que disfruten de este capitulo y de la historia, tengo pensado actualizar otra más en unos días. Cuídense y nos vemos en el próximo capi!_


	10. Lo Que te Conte Mientras Dormias

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 10: **Lo Que te Conté Mientras Dormías

Las luces, las cámaras, los fotógrafos, las mil palabras por segundo le hacen ver a Naruto que la vida de Kyo no es tan glamorosa como parece, suspira sin mirar a algún lado en especial y apoya en el codo sobre la mesa que se encuentra enfrente suyo, la quijada sobre su mano no parece tan mala idea en ese momento, otro suspiro más y los flash se intensifican, está aburrido, con el mundo sobre sus hombros, pero sumamente aburrido, a veces… de vez en cuando… no es muy a menudo, pero muy de repente… una vida sencilla, sin remordimientos, ni rencores, sin Kyo de por medio, tal vez junto a Sasuke, no le parece tan mala opción.

-Bien, les agradecemos a todos por su presencia, será una rueda de prensa muy corta, Kyo no cuenta con mucho tiempo puesto que tiene otros asuntos que atender, pero responderá a sus dudas con toda la predisposición posible- Naruto vió de reojo a su hermano mientras este se desenvolvía con tranquilidad, hablando hacía los reporteros quienes fijos de cada palabra por parte del de coleta, se mordían los labios para evitar preguntar acerca de Sai y el escándalo que había armado en la fiesta de Tsunade, lo miró fijamente desde hace varios días… Deidara no le dirigía la palabra.

-Kyo-kun- una hermosa mujer, joven sobre todo, levanto la mano y con un pequeño aparato electrónico en las manos lo miró directamente a los ojos –Se han escuchado muchos rumores acerca de que va a trabajar para la agencia de modelos 'Legitîmus' ¿Acaso han acabado sus vacaciones y firmará un contrato permanente con esta empresa?- la mujer volvió a sentarse y Naruto sonrió levemente, llevó un par de sus mechones ahora negros hacía atrás y suspiró

-Los rumores en parte son ciertos, hace poco he cerrado un contrato con esta empresa pero tan solo es por una portada, con un reportaje acerca de mi carrera, después de eso tal y como lo anuncie hace un par de meses, mis vacaciones seguirán-

-La semana de la moda en Nueva York está cerca y ya se oficializó el hecho de que 'Legitîmus' será la empresa líder esta temporada. Usted siempre ha estado presente como modelo principal ¿Cederá su puesto a alguien más o asistirá en nombre de 'Legitîmus'?-

-No soy modelo de 'Legitîmus'- aclaró el ojiazul con expresión seria –Tan solo he firmado por una portada, y en cuanto a la semana de la moda, no es seguro, pero posiblemente asista- un pequeño escándalo se formo en el lugar, comentarios iban y venían, Naruto era conciente de lo que se avecinaba.

-Entonces los rumores acerca de su ausencia total en las pasarelas ¿Son mentira?-

-No he afirmado algo similar en ningún momento, solo quiero un poco de tiempo para descansar- unos cuantos flash más, y Naruto está seguro de que en cualquier momento podría quedarse ciego

-En relación con la portada de la revista ¿Cuánto le han ofrecido?-

-Eso es de pronostico reservado- el pelinegro sonrió ligeramente, y por segundo le pareció escuchar varios suspiros, debido a su sonrisa más flash hicieron aparición. Naruto está seguro de que Deidara ha sonreído al verlo actuar de esa manera.

-Varios diarios, revistas y canales nacionales e internacionales se han encargado de divulgar que usted posee una relación amorosa con la joven empresaria de las empresas Konoha, Haruno Sakura ¿Podría decirnos que tan ciertas son estas afirmaciones?- Naruto levantó la mirada y recordando que finalmente nunca había quedado en nada con Sakura acerca de esos rumores, mordió su labio inferior

-Bueno… con respecto a eso…- las puertas del gran salón del Hotel se abrieron de par en par, dejando ver a una bella Sakura que vestida con una blusa negra semi transparente y una falda blanca se abrió paso entre los reporteros y las cámaras que no paraban de enfocarla y retratarla a cada paso que daba.

-Son ciertos, todos los rumores son ciertos- Sakura se paró delante de Naruto y este abrió los ojos con sorpresa, cabe recalcar que después de aquellas palabras los flash se intensificaron siquiera al triple y los murmullos y llamadas telefónicas no se hicieron esperar. Deidara aún detrás de Naruto primero observó con sorpresa a la pelirosa para luego llevar una mano a su frente, exasperado. Esto se estaba complicando cada vez más.

+++--+++

-¡No me importa si son amantes o no!- la voz de Deidara resonó en la habitación, Sakura sentada tranquilamente enfrente suyo enarcó una ceja, mientras Naruto tranquilo como siempre solo sonrió

-No lo somos-

-Solo quería ayudar- admitió Sakura, agachando la mirada por un momento avergonzada, al sentirse regañada como cuando era una niña.

-La carrera de Kyo es muy complicada de por si, no necesitamos ni siquiera sospechas acerca de una relación Sakura-san-

-Sakura está bien- la muchacha suspiró –Escuchen, si tantos problemas les trae esto, me retracto y ya está-

-Eso sería todavía más complicado-

-Deidara basta- Naruto se levantó de su asiento, bebiendo lo último que quedaba de su refresco y botando la lata ahora vacía en el tacho –Quizás no sea tan malo esto de que me vinculen con una novia, ahora ¿Podrías dejarnos solos?- Deidara no dudó en mostrarse enojado, desplazado más que todo, pero la seriedad de Naruto, seriedad que estaba adoptando demasiado seguido para su gusto, lo hizo apretar los puños. Odiaba a los Uchiha.

-Como quieras- Naruto cerró los ojos al oír como la puerta de la habitación se cerraba con una fuerza algo exagerada, Genial… Ahora Deidara estaba incluso más enojado que antes

-Sakura yo no soy ningún tonto- miró a la mujer que tenía en frente y afiló su mirada

-No pienso que lo seas-

-Entonces podrías por favor decirme ¿De que se trata toda esta pantomima?- colocó las manos sobre la mesa y de inmediato la verde mirada de Sakura estuvo sobre su rostro.

-No te entiendo-

-Sakura no finjas- la pelirosa sonrió, adoraba, en serio adoraba esta parte tan agresiva de Naruto, ésta parte seria, su pecho latió con fuerza y se odió por eso, por no dejar de pensar en lo sensual que era Naruto, en lo genial que sería probar esa rudeza que le mostraba el ojiazul, la pasión con la que hablaba, con la que se expresaba, con la que hacía y cumplía sus metas, ella simplemente lo adoraba y el que sus manos se encontraran temblorosas y su pecho latiera con tanta rapidez, la hizo odiarse así misma. Demonios… Naruto es tan… tentador y era su amigo.

-Digamos que… Quiero que estemos en igualdad de condiciones- Sakura reconoce, lo reconoce con facilidad, fingir frialdad y poder no es fácil, menos cuando tu corazón parece querer explotar en cualquier momento

-¿Igualdad?-

-Tú tienes en tus manos mi venganza, y por el camino que vas dudo que seas capaz de llegar hasta el final, con esto solo quería asegurarme de que cumplirás con tu palabra-

-¿Me estás amenazando?-

-Sería incapaz-

Naruto la miró, tan fijamente que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se dio cuenta de que Sakura era una mujer realmente bella, sincera, sus ojos no lo engañaban, no estaba mintiendo, pero sus pupilas algo temblorosas la delataban, no mentía pero estaba nerviosa –Desconfías de mi entonces- concluyó como sino le importara demasiado, ahora lo que buscaba era ubicar la razón por la que el cuerpo de Sakura temblaba tan ligeramente que parecía que todo era producto de su propia imaginación.

Y aquellas palabras que él tanto odia llegaron, no las había escuchado hace mucho tiempo, pero las odiaba, incluso más que a Uchiha Sasuke y el haberlas escuchado de la boca de Sakura bloqueó por completo el intento por ubicar el punto débil de Haruno, la sonrisa de la muchacha lo molestó, le hizo hervir la sangre y una pasión desmedida lo recorrió –Eres débil- caminó sin ningún cuidado rodeando la mesa y llegando hasta una sorprendida Sakura, de seguro por la mirada tan seria que le enviaba, la agarró del brazo, con una fuerza que no estaba seguro de donde salió y por la que Sakura no se quejó.

-No lo soy- la cintura de Sakura es fina y no es tan baja como le había parecido hasta ahora, sus labios son deliciosos saben a fresa y Naruto lo acaba de descubrir en cuanto sus labios se han mezclado con los de la muchacha, su cuerpo delicado lo hace estremecerse, aquella manera en la que esas delicadas y suaves manos se han metido bajo su camisa y acarician su espalda lo están enloqueciendo, saber que esto no es correcto, lo envuelve todavía más, sus bocas juegan y el beso poco a poco va bajando de nivel, no por falta de deseo, tan solo es que acaban de recordar que la palabra cansancio existe.

-Na…Naruto- la muchacha se aferró a su camisa, arrugándola un poco antes de decidirse a mirarlo a los ojos, y cuando ha visto aquellas orbes verdes, Naruto acaba de descubrir el punto débil de Sakura

-Lo siento- se separa con cuidado, con una sutileza muy bien elaborada para evitar daños a terceros –No volverá a suceder, fue un lapso. Yo… no quiero que arruinemos nuestra amistad- agarra su chaqueta sobre la cama y fingiendo que no ha sucedido nada le sonríe, Sakura ha permanecido en el mismo lugar sin moverse –Estas bien ¿Cierto?- y Sakura le sonríe, de aquella manera tan fingida como la que él está sonriendo en este momento.

-Por supuesto, tan solo fue un beso-

-Nos vemos entonces- salió de la habitación, conciente de que la mirada de Sakura estuvo sobre su espalda hasta que hubiera cerrado la puerta, se arrimo contra la misma y paso una mano por sus cabellos –Maldición ¿Qué hice?- suspira exasperado, confundido y algo contrariado. Acaba de cometer la peor estupidez de todas, ha vuelto ha dejarse llevar por un impulso, hace mucho que no lo hacía. Y ahora lo preocupaban dos cosas; el haber descubierto que el punto débil de Sakura es él y el que a pesar de que sabe que ese beso nunca debió haber sucedido. No se arrepiente.

+++--+++

-Entonces al parecer el rumor que ha venido circulando desde hace algún tiempo resultó verdadero, está mañana cuando la joven empresaria Haruno Sakura ha admitido públicamente su relación con el famoso modelo Kyo-kun. Debemos admitir que esta muchacha es realmente afortunada-

-Pues para mi hacen una estupenda pareja, Sakura-san obviamente es una mujer muy joven y bella-

-La verdad es que…-

Sasuke apagó el televisor y tomó un poco de café con tranquilidad mientras leía el periódico en sus manos, eran cerca de las diez de la mañana y tenía mucho trabajo por delante, la vida social o no del dichoso modelo no podía importarle menos, aunque en parte debía admitir que le alegraba por parte de Sakura, no es como si desde antes hubiera tenido una profunda amistad con la muchacha, pero el saber como quedaron la última vez antes de que decidiera darse sus vacaciones, lo dejaba con cierta espina en el pecho.

_Por supuesto que si, Sasuke_

Levantó la mirada de aquel montón de letras que se arremolinaban formando una noticia, unas cuantas para nada agradables y sonrió, mordió su labio inferior y dejando el diario sobre el escritorio entrelazo sus dedos, distrayéndose por un par de minutos, el domingo Naruto se mudaría con él, y no es como si fuera el hecho más trascendental de todos los tiempos tal y cual había gritado Itachi, pero el convivir con alguien más, a parte de su familia, era algo completamente nuevo para él. Por primera vez Sasuke no sabía si sería completamente perfecto para lo que se le avecinaba.

-Sasuke-san- el hombre no dudó en levantar la mirada al percatarse de la voz suave de Hinata parada en la puerta con unos cuantos papeles en la mano –Acaba de llegar el contrato firmado con los de la empresa de comida rápida-

-De acuerdo, déjalo sobre el escritorio-

-Sasuke-san- volvió a levantar la mirada y en cuanto la vió apretar sus manos con algo de nerviosismo no pudo sino extrañarse –Yo quería decirle… que… bueno…-

-Hinata, por favor-

-Si… bueno es que- la muchacha pareció tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar –Yo quería decirle que el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun será en unos días. Pensé que sería bueno recordárselo-

Sasuke abrió los ojos con algo de sorpresa y asintió de inmediato ante la información recibida, era cierto si este Naruto era el hermano gemelo de Uzumaki, eso involucraba que tendrían la misma fecha de cumpleaños, cuando vio a la pelinegra empezar a caminar hacia la salida sonrió ligeramente –Hinata- la muchacha giró casi de inmediato –Gracias-

-De… nada- la puerta se cerró con algo de fuerza que Sasuke no entendió el por que, pero olvidando por completo aquello volvió a su lectura. Conciente de que en algún momento tendría que pensar en que hacer con el rubio ese día.

+++--+++

Itachi sirvió un poco de whisky mientras esperaba con tranquilidad que su amigo contestara el teléfono -¿Aló?- la voz tranquila de Kisame lo hizo sonreír, era conciente de que mientras hablara con él por más de dos minutos esa voz calmada pasaría a una molesta en cuestión de segundos

-Kisame, amigo mío- el bufido por parte del mayor lo hizo sonreír ligeramente -¿Cómo has estado?-

-Antes de tu llamada, perfectamente- Itachi bebió un poco del vaso que ahora sostenía entre sus manos y sonrió.

-¿Qué tal va la investigación?-

-Hay algo… muy extraño con ese par de hermanos-

-Especifícate-

-Verás Deidara es el agente de este famoso modelo Kyo-kun y ellos dos conviven con este famoso modelo que está en boga, Sai, si no me equivoco. El caso es que a menos que Naruto sea un completo mantenido, él no tiene ningún tipo de experiencia laboral desde hace algún tiempo. Absolutamente nada, además de que al parecer ha viajado mucho alrededor del mundo, el por que no lo sé-

-Puede que haya estado estudiando-

-No lo creo- la voz de Kisame fue grave –Se graduó hace algunos años, además es casi imposible indagar en su pasado, es como si hubieran aparecido de la nada. Todo está siendo demasiado complicado-

-¿Y sus padres?-

-Al parecer son huérfanos, aunque no es muy seguro-

-¿Y el hermano gemelo de Naruto?-

-¿Hermano gemelo?- incredulidad total fue lo que reflejó la voz de Kisame, Itachi entonces arrugó el entrecejo –No tiene ningún hermano gemelo-

-Es imposible, yo mismo lo vi- Itachi dejó el vaso sobre el escritorio –Estuvo aquí hace unos días-

-¿Vive en el país?-

-No, en el extranjero- por un segundo el silencio de Kisame le fue realmente incómodo, tanto que se le hizo imposible no traquetear los dedos

-Puede que por eso no haya descubierto nada de él, dame un poco más de tiempo y te doy una información completa-

-Esta bien así, continúa dándome partes de lo que vas averiguando. No quiero estar completamente ignorante a lo que esta sucediendo-

-De acuerdo- Kisame volvió a guardar silencio, Itachi supo que todavía la conversación no había terminado –Itachi… ten cuidado, hay algo en el pasado de esos hermanos que es… un poco peligroso-

-¿De que hablas?-

-Cuando esté seguro te lo digo, hablamos otro día-

-De acuerdo-

+++--+++

Es domingo en la mañana y Naruto piensa que será un día completamente agotador, el tiempo últimamente se le va demasiado rápido de las manos, levantó su mirada hacía las nubes y sus ojos azules se enfrentaron al esplendoroso cielo azulado que parece querer competir con sus pupilas. Aspiró con fuerza el suave aroma de ese día y sabiendo que esta será la última vez, en mucho tiempo quizás, que vuelva a amanecer en el mismo departamento en el que ha vivido con su hermano y Sai por tantos años estiró sus brazos y volvió a aspirar un poco del relajante aire que corre a esas horas de la mañana. No es que mudarse lo ponga feliz, pero necesita fuerzas, muchas fuerzas.

Caminó con tranquilidad hacia el pequeño comedor y al ver a Sai sirviendo un poco de jugo en tres vasos le entró un poco de melancolía, y aunque en parte sabe que Sai al principio se sentirá incómodo viviendo solamente con Deidara, sabe que tarde o temprano la tensión post-declaración se esfumara. Ahora que lo piensa, nunca se termino de enterar en andan esos dos, si salen o no, si están intentando algo o no. Valdría la pena preguntarlo, pero luego cuando Sai deje de sentirse incómodo con la situación y sus propios impulsos, y por supuesto Deidara deje de ignorarlo y estar molesto por el hecho de que se vaya a vivir con Sasuke.

Pero tal y como se lo había dicho unos días atrás ya no podía hundirse más de lo que estaba, seguiría hasta el final, costara lo que le costara, cuando se ha tocado fondo, como lo ha tocado él, ya ni pedir ayuda sirve. Sai lo saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro, el no lo juzga ni se molesta con él, tan solo lo apoya, ojala Deidara no fuera tan sobre protector, pero sino lo era simplemente no sería Deidara.

_¿Por que haces realmente todo esto? ¿Por qué estas yendo tan lejos Naruto? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por una completa desconocida? ¿Es que acaso sientes algo por esa muchacha Sakura?_

Sonrió tal y como lo hizo en aquella ocasión cuando Deidara le soltara su razonamiento en preguntas, bebió un poco de jugo y suspiró, Deidara por fin salió de su habitación y con un 'Hola' en general, esperó que fuera general, se sentó frente a él mientras Sai terminaba de poner unas tostadas y finalmente un pequeño pastel, apenas para cuatro personas, en la mesa.

-Es como despedida- le sonrió a Sai y observó a su hermano, lo miraba de reojo y cuando se sintió descubierto le desvió la mirada, Naruto sabe que después de todo Deidara no puede ignorarlo por completo cuando es conciente de que está a unas horas de irse del apartamento, el timbre sonó y en tanto partía la torta para poder repartirla Sai salió para poder abrir la puerta, luego de un rato Sai entró nuevamente a la cocina con el rostro serio. Naruto huele problemas.

-Buenos días- la voz seria de Sasuke sorprendió a todos los presentes menos a Sai quien le acababa de abrir la puerta, Naruto se levantó de su asiento y sin saber muy bien que hacer se acercó a Sasuke con una media sonrisa y lo condujo a la sala, lejos de Deidara, lejos de que aquel rubio de coleta que puede salir con alguna de sus barbaridades

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí? Me has sorprendido- Naruto dejó que su comentario saliera a la ligera con una pequeña sonrisa, no quería que notara la tensión que había armado su sola presencia.

-Me levanté temprano y no sabía que hacer, así que decidí venir ayudarte con la mudanza- Sasuke miró al rubio que vestía apenas un pantalón azul marino sonreírle y sin proponérselo una media sonrisa se le escapó de los labios. No quería, ni pensaba decirle a Naruto que en realidad no había dormido en toda la noche. Quizás por los nervios de convivir por primera vez con alguien en su apartamento, ya que luego de abandonar la casa de sus padres, nunca alguien había habitado su apartamento a parte de él. Y eso Naruto no lo debía saber. Primeramente por que era algo estúpido y segundo por que no quería quedar como un idiota enamorado. Que no lo era, por supuesto que no, pero no quería que Naruto si quiera tuviera la mínima idea de algo remotamente parecido.

Luego de ser invitado a comer algo de pastel por un sonriente Sai que si mal no recordaba también era modelo, Sasuke no dejó de pensar en lo extraño que era que Naruto jamás le hubiera siquiera insinuado que vivía con él –Me siento como los padres cuando ven a sus hijos marcharse de la casa-

-Cállate idiota- Naruto golpeó con poca fuerza la cabeza de Sai y Sasuke notó lo cómodos que se sentían el uno con el otro, aunque el echo de que el hermano mayor de Naruto se haya encerrado en su habitación apenas el hubiera entrado en la cocina lo preocupó, pero de cierto modo lo entendió, en cierta forma lo entendía. Seguramente era igual de sobre protector que el idiota de su hermano.

-Voy a cambiarme, ya tengo todo arreglado. Vuelvo enseguida- un gesto que no paso desapercibido fue el que Naruto depositará quizás inconcientemente un beso sobre su cabello negro y le agradó. Aunque debía admitir que ese tipo de gestos en otras circunstancias podría ser hasta vergonzoso

-Disculpa a Deidara… está incómodo después de todo te estas llevando al menor- el comentario de Sai lo hizo girar para prestarle atención al azabache delante suyo

-No es como si nos fuéramos a otro país-

La puerta de una de las habitaciones se abrió y Sasuke no disimuló cuando notó con sorpresa al rubio de coleta salir de la habitación por un poco de agua ignorando por completo su presencia en la cocina, Sai suspiró intentando ni siquiera intervenir a favor del Uchiha y Sasuke tan solo optó por lo mismo que Deidara, quizás ignorarse mutuamente sería la solución.

+++--+++

-¡Lo sabia!- Gaara dejó el periódico que hace un momento leía sobre la mesa de roble donde la imagen de un serio Sai salía en la sección de espectáculos, Sabaku no Gaara estaba más que seguro de haberlo visto en alguna otra parte mucho antes de la noche de la fiesta de Tsunade, recordaba cenas, presentaciones pero sobre todo recordaba esos oscuros ojos mirándolo con atención cuando las puertas del ascensor se habían cerrado hace ya algún tiempo. No es que le importara demasiado, pero sentía que de algún modo, aunque nunca hubieran tenido alguna conversación que involucrara palabras más allá de un 'Buen día' o un 'Gusto en conocerte'. Irremediablemente a ese muchacho tarde o temprano, pasara el tiempo que pasará siempre terminaba viéndolo otra vez.

Tomó un poco de café sin despegar sus ojos de aquella imagen y sonrió ligeramente, según lo que medio le platicaron y por lo que decía en el periódico, era demasiado impulsivo en sus acciones, mira que provocar tremendo escándalo en plena reunión social. Por algún motivo desde ese día solo había pensado en la manera en la que aquel rubio había jalado al azabache fuera de la fiesta, no es que su situación, que no estaba muy seguro de cómo se desarrollo, con Suigetsu no importara, tan solo es que… inadecuadamente aquella imagen de Deidara llevándose a Sai, no la olvidaba.

-Buen día- los brazos fuertes de Suigetsu rodearon su cuerpo y los labios del peliplateado no demoraron demasiado en posarse sobre su cuello

-Me estaba preguntando…- Gaara siempre había sido directo, terriblemente directo, no le gustaba jugar con nadie y mucho menos que jugaran con él, quizás por eso era tan exitoso en su trabajo -…Cada vez que tengas vacaciones ¿Vendrás a mi?- giró tranquilamente con una palpitación extraña en su pecho -¿O es que esto extraño que estamos intentando retomar es una relación permanente?-

Aunque su rostro en ningún momento cambió, por dentro el corazón de Gaara saltaba constante e irrefrenablemente a la espera de aquella respuesta que estaba demorando mucho para su gusto, lo que en algún modo no entendía era si su corazón latía de ese modo por Suigetsu o por la respuesta en si.

–Quiero que esto dure todo lo que tenga que durar-

No hubo más palabras, los labios de Suigetsu se sellaron junto a los suyos y sabiendo que en ese momento tan solo tenía un pantalón al igual que el peliplateado se levantó de su asiento y con pasos torpes se dirigieron a la habitación. Habitación que hace algún tiempo habían compartido por varios años y que ahora nuevamente al parecer volverían a compartir, pero que al parecer a Gaara parecía darle lo mismo.

+++--+++

-Bienvenido- la puerta del departamento de Sasuke se abrió ante sus ojos y aunque no le gustara admitirlo, Naruto sentía que se estaba adentrando en un mundo desconocido para él, entró con las maletas en la mano y mirando como si fuera la primera vez que ingresara cada pared, a Sakura definitivamente no le iba a gustar esto -¿Incómodo?-

-Es la primera que voy a vivir con alguien que no es de mi familia- admitió el rubio dejando la maleta en el piso, Sasuke a su lado sonrió para luego encaminarse a la cocina.

Naruto por primera vez comprendió el alcance que estaba teniendo todo y literalmente tembló, llevó las manos a su cabeza y se permitió reflejar la angustia que sentía por un par de segundos en los que Sasuke no estaba presente –Solo espero que no hagas un completo desastre de mi departamento- Sasuke ahora frente suyo le entregaba una pequeña lata con cerveza que él no dudo en aceptar

-No más de lo necesario- sonrió tranquilo y aspiró un poco de aire, obligándose, más que todo a calmarse

-Por un nuevo comienzo-

-Por un nuevo comienzo-

Chocaron ligeramente las latas en un pequeño gesto simulando un brindis, Naruto bebió el contenido demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero de alguna manera lo necesitaba. No vió en ningún momento la mirada preocupada de Sasuke con su lata a medio beber todavía, ni tampoco el pequeño suspiro algo resignado por parte del azabache. Naruto últimamente estaba ignorando muchas cosas a su alrededor.

+++--+++

Deidara movió la pluma bajo su mano y luego suspiró, si algo había aprendido con el paso de los años desde que escaparon de aquel infierno que en algún momento fue su vida, es que en sus manos siempre estaría el que Naruto y Sai no volvieran a sufrir, no de aquella manera y el que el rubio se hubiera marchado esa mañana con el Uchiha no era precisamente de su agrado, no cuando sabía que su hermano estaba colgando de esa delgada línea entre el odio y el arrepentimiento. No estaba cien por ciento seguro pero algo le decía que Naruto difícilmente podría volver a querer al Uchiha, por lo menos en tan poco tiempo.

-¿No crees que sería mejor que te reconciliaras con él?- Sai tras suyo ahora lo abrazaba. Sai… no había aclarado para nada su situación con el azabache

-No puedo, sigo muy molesto-

-Ahora lo verás menos ¿Eres conciente de eso?-

-Lo soy y no le hablaré hasta que no me sienta preparado-

Sai apoyó la quijada en el hombro de Deidara, aprovechando de esa paz y confianza que solo el rubio le era capaz de brindar, por un momento se pregunto si ¿Gaara sería igual de cálido que Deidara? Y el compararlos no lo hizo sentir mejor.

+++--+++

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se apretó sin ningún problema al cuerpo de Sasuke, en estos momentos se olvidaba de todo y el olvidarlo todo lo hacía sentirse bien, demasiado bien –Ah…- gimió sin ningún recato, Sasuke encima suyo le proporcionaba una sensación agradable de calor mientras se movía, su cuerpo entero se estremecía y la espalda desnuda del azabache, algo sudada, al rozarla con sus manos lo anclaba a la realidad, de que toda esa mezcla de sentimientos y sensaciones no eran producto de su imaginación o de un sueño.

-Naruto…- la voz de Sasuke en su oído lo hizo estremecerse, aunque no esta seguro de si era por su voz o por la manera en la que él acababa de tocar un punto en su interior que estaba seguro había bloqueado muchos de sus sentidos por un tiempo, volvió a ingresar en su interior y su cuerpo se arqueó inconcientemente

-Ah… Sasuke…- el Uchiha no desaprovechó ese momento y casi de inmediato llevó su boca al cuello del ojiazul quien indudablemente agitó su cuerpo, mordió ligeramente la piel del muchacho, sin mucha fuerza pero con la necesaria como para que este se quejara a través de un gemido.

Una última estocada y Naruto cerró los ojos con mas fuerza aflojando el agarre que sus piernas tenían en la cadera de Sasuke y Sasuke dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo caliente del menor, estaban agotados, sumamente agotados, lo habían hecho prácticamente desde que llegaron al departamento y no habían parado más que para descansar o dormir o debido el caso para comer un rato, toda la tarde se les había ido entre las manos y Sasuke jamás había hecho algo parecido, y aunque no lo fuera a admitir frente a nadie, ni siquiera ante el mismo Naruto, le había gustado pasar el día sin hacer nada en concreto, nada más que apresar el cuerpo de Naruto junto al suyo.

Pasado el momento post – clímax, Sasuke se permitió caer sobre el colchón con un Naruto igual de agitado que él a su lado, parpadeó un par de veces, cansado sobre todo y conciente de que por la oscuridad que le ofrecía la ventana en estos momentos, al parecer ya había anochecido, desvió su mirada al cuerpo de Naruto y sonrió. Antes de darse cuenta Uchiha Sasuke se había quedado dormido.

Naruto no demoró en moverse al percatarse de la inmovilidad en el cuerpo de Sasuke, se acercó tan lentamente que por un momento pensó que realmente se trataba de un impulso de su propio cuerpo, pasó un brazo por la cintura de Sasuke, intentando valorar por unos minutos aunque fuera esos momentos de paz, cerró los ojos e intento dormir. Pero la culpa casi siempre va acompañada del insomnio y por lo tanto, aunque lo intento, Naruto no pudo dormir sino hasta muy entrada la noche.

+++--+++

-Necesito que envíes ese correo de inmediato a la empresa Anko- la castaña asintió ante las palabras del pelirrojo y se alejó con paso tranquilo mientras saludaba al rubio que venía caminando por el pasillo

-Buenos días Gaara-

-Buenos días Naruto- la sonrisa por parte de los dos hizo aparición y aunque por un momento mantuvieron una charla amena y sin ningún problema, cuando Gaara tocó aquel tema que de cierto modo incomodaba a Naruto, este guardó una de sus mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Entonces ¿Qué tal la primera noche de convivencia?-

-Bastante bien en realidad- sonrió un poco más abiertamente y fingió como lo hacía ahora casi todos los días

-Naruto-kun, buenos días- Itachi caminando ahora hacía él, con aquel paso elegante le sonrió tan ligeramente que por un momento se preocupó -¿Tienes tiempo? Quisiera que habláramos un momento- Itachi ignoró por completo la significativa mirada del Sabaku indicándole que se callara. Pero como era casi una costumbre, Gaara advertía e Itachi ignoraba.

La pequeña caminata desde la puerta de la oficina del mayor de los Uchiha hasta el cómodo sillón en el que ahora se encontraba, le resulto extremadamente largo. Naruto tenía un mal presentimiento –Quería saber…- la seguridad en la voz de Itachi lo tensó, él era un hombre demasiado astuto y hábil -¿Por qué no nos habías mencionado antes que el representante de Kyo-kun, Deidara, es tu hermano?- en aquel momento el sillón ya no le pareció tan cómodo

-¿Y puedo preguntar como sabes eso?-

-Bueno Kyo-kun es un personaje público, y entre conversas durante la fiesta de Tsunade y por el pequeño alboroto que causo este modelo Sai, sin querer llegamos al tema de que ustedes son familia. No te lo mencione antes por que no había tenido tiempo, pero esa información me sorprendió un poco la verdad- Mentía, Itachi le mentía tan descaradamente que el reprochárselo no sería mas que quedar en evidencia frente al Uchiha, por supuesto que nadie sabía aquello, era un secreto tan bien resguardado que el que Uchiha Itachi lo supiera no hacía más que ponerlo en alerta total.

-Pues no creí necesario el divulgarlo así como así, después de todo Kyo-kun es una persona muy recelosa con su vida privada-

-Pues últimamente no lo es-

-Eso es problema suyo ¿No?- la tensión en el ambiente, no le supo para nada bien a Naruto, por lo que de inmediato hizo aparición de su esplendorosa sonrisa –Pero bueno ¿Eso es exactamente lo que querías preguntarme? La verdad… no le veo nada grave al asunto. Me asustaste por un momento, Itachi-

El Uchiha sonrió, o Naruto era un excelente actor, merecedor de un Oscar, o simplemente estaba diciendo la verdad y era él, el exagerado –Tienes razón Naruto, es una tontería. Disculpa si te incomode-

-No te preocupes- Naruto se levantó de inmediato, necesitaba huir –Nos vemos luego- Naruto hubiera salido invicto de esa oficina sino fuera por que las manos le temblaron levemente, con un poco de nerviosismo a lo mejor, y aquello… los ojos de Itachi registraron de inmediato.

+++--+++

-¡Uff!- Naruto lanzó el pequeño maletín sobre uno de los sillones dentro del departamento y estiró el cuerpo por completo –Que día para largo-

-¿Una ducha?-

-Sería estupendo- Sasuke sonrió en cuanto lo vió casi corriendo hacia la habitación, no es como si de repente Naruto se comportara infantil, pero al saberse en confianza dentro de esas cuatro paredes, podía ser un poco más real que durante las horas de oficina. Y eso, definitivamente le agradaba a Sasuke.

-Pediré pizza-

-¡Perfecto!- escuchó el grito del rubio y por lo rápido que solía ser, supuso que ya estaría duchándose, tomó la maleta de Naruto y ordenado como siempre, la llevó a la habitación para que quedar en un lugar ya destinado, el sonido del agua cayendo se dejó escuchar y Sasuke dejó la maleta sobre la pequeña repisa pero antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ésta resbalo y cayó al piso. Una pequeña foto de Deidara y Sai junto a Naruto salió de la billetera del rubio.

-Mira que eres descuidado- murmuró tranquilamente, recogiendo lo que se había caído –La billetera no deberías dejarla en el maletín- conciente de que debía enseñarle a Naruto a cargar la billetera consigo todo el tiempo, volvió a dejar todo sobre la repisa, estuvo a punto encaminarse a la cocina cuando recordó algo, recorrió rápidamente con la mirada el par de portarretratos que el rubio había traído consigo y un poco confuso arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Por qué Naruto no tenía ninguna foto con su hermano gemelo?

+++--+++

Gaara se sentó tranquilamente en una de las mesas que él ya había apartado con tiempo, si hay algo que adoraba era el Jazz, el hombre sobre el escenario que al parecer ya había comenzado hace unos minutos con aquella impresionantemente bella canción parecía concentrado –Un café cargado- el mesero que se había inclinado a su lado asintió antes de marcharse, vió el reloj en su mano y bufó un poco molesto al notar que Suigetsu demoraba demasiado, y pensar que él había creído que él era quien se había atrasado.

La suave brisa de la noche era realmente placentera y la pequeña pileta detrás suyo le daba un aire realmente encantador a todo el lugar, perfecto para un concierto de este tipo, a público abierto pero definitivamente de aquellos que valían la pena. Lastima que no todos supieran valorar esta bella música, entre ellos el estúpido que tenía como pareja ahora, arrugó el entrecejo molesto en cuanto vió el mensaje que decía que no llegaría por que se sentía mal, de seguro se quedaría en el apartamento holgazaneando hasta que él llegara y con un poco de sexo, como siempre, intentaría solucionar todo.

Decidió que no se dejaría amargar la noche por su culpa, y guardando el celular en su abrigo, bebió un poco del café recién servido sobre su mesa. Aplaudió al igual que varios de los presentes en cuanto el hombre sobre el escenario hubiera terminado –Está afuera- la voz emocionada de una de las meseras de alguna manera llamó su atención –Pero ya no hay mesas, es una lastima- por un momento imagino que se trataría del novio de la muchacha, así que decidió restarle importancia –Sai-kun es tan apuesto-

Aquello definitivamente marcó una gran diferencia, por que movido por una razón que él desconocía por completo, llamó a la mesera y con voz baja le dijo un par de frases a la muchacha que lograron hacerla sonreír en parte por lo que le dijo y en parte por el que le hubiera hablado tan de cerca, el muchacho de cabello azabache no demoró en hacer aparición, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos y con una cara demasiado parecida a la resignación y molestia.

-Me dijeron que estaba dispuesto a compartir su mesa conmigo- Sai miró al hombre que se encontraba en la mesa y no pudo evitar paralizarse por unos segundos, pensó que se trataba de alguien completamente insoportable que le ofrecía un puesto en su mesa tan solo por que lo vieran junto a un modelo, pero el ver al Sabaku bebiendo un poco de café con aquella expresión serena en su rostro, cambio de inmediato las cosas

-Si te molesta, puedes irte- por supuesto que no lo haría, impulsivo como solía serlo a veces, se sentó. Sin notar, debido a que intentaba calmar el ritmo de su propio corazón, la pequeña sonrisa en Gaara.

+++--+++

El timbre en el departamento del Uchiha se dejó escuchar de repente, por lo que Sasuke apenas con una pantalón y secando su cabello levantó la cabeza –Naruto págale al repartidor, el dinero está en la entrada- al no escuchar respuesta por parte del ojiazul, salió del baño -¿Naruto?- el rubio permanecía sobre la cama, con la respiración pausada, en clara demostración, de que hace varios minutos había alcanzado a conciliar el sueño. El timbre volvió a sonar y Sasuke dejó caer la toalla sobre sus hombros antes de ir a recibir la pizza.

-Gracias- entregó el dinero y la respectiva propina, a ciencia cierta a Sasuke nunca le ha gustado comer solo, es un poco… extraño, siendo que él no es una persona que sea completamente sociable, pero él haberse acostumbrado a almorzar con el rubio casi todas las tardes y que luego llegará esa separación tan abrupta había dejado una huella que a Sasuke le había sido muy difícil de resquebrajar, por lo que con el tiempo, su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a saltarse las comidas, sin que esto repercutiera en su salud. Guardó la pizza con tranquilidad y con el cuerpo todavía fresco se acostó junto al rubio, que por la manera en la que respiraba, ni siquiera el sonido del timbre había logrado interrumpir su sueño.

+++-FB-+++

_-Eres débil- aquella mano se estampó contra su rostro y Naruto por un momento pensó que aquel hombre lograría dejar la marca de su mano como una marca permanente en su rostro –Y en cuanto más rápido lo entiendas, mejor será para ti-_

_-¡No lo soy!-_

_-¡Lo eres!- retrocedió, como el pequeño que era, asustado, intimidado y con los ojos apunto de brotar lagrimas –Deidara lo entendió hace mucho tiempo, por eso no tiene problemas, sin embargo tú… A veces no sé si tu belleza vale los muchos problemas que me traes-_

_-Aléjese- retrocedió más, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la fría pared_

_-Lo tienes todo Naruto ¿Quieres estudiar? Estás en una de las mejores escuelas ¿Quieres Dinero? Tan solo es que lo pidas ¿No quieres que nadie te toque? A nadie le he permitido que se te acercara. Entonces…- la mano de aquel hombre tocó la mejilla adolorida del rubio y este tembló -¿Qué te cuesta pagarme con un poco de obediencia?-_

_Observó entre la oscuridad el rostro de aquel hombre, sus ojos que parecían brillar con algo que hacía temer más a Naruto, está mañana se había peleado con un muchacho recién llegado llamado Sai, era insoportable y descarado, lo había insultado, y él no se dejaría hablar de ese modo por un completo desconocido, pero a pesar de que no soportaba al nuevo muchacho, se veía incapaz de decir que fue él quien empezó –Si no aprendes a comportarte… lo pasaras muy mal, Naruto-kun-_

+++-FB-+++

-No- movió su cuerpo y al sentir el contacto de otro, demasiado junto al suyo, lo empujó con fuerza, con los ojos cerrados todavía, con el cuerpo tembloroso y los ojos a punto de soltar lagrimas -¡Aléjate!- sintió unos fuertes brazos apretarlo contra su cuerpo -¡Que me dejes!- intentó soltarse, se movió, empujó, se quejó pero cuando abrió los ojos y se vió en una habitación espaciosa y elegante, completamente diferente a lo que había estado soñando se calmó

-Tranquilo…- aquella voz sonó tan… pacífica, que logró su objetivo. Relajó su cuerpo por completo –Solo fue una pesadilla. Todo esta bien-

Sasuke detrás suyo lo abrazaba con fuerza, ambos sentados sobre la cama, Naruto no se vió capaz de ver a los ojos al Uchiha, con la respiración un poco agitada, asintió. Y antes de que se diera cuenta, nuevamente se encontraban acostados, Sasuke seguía abrazándolo, pero Naruto no pudo volver a cerrar los ojos, no estaba muy seguro si era por la pesadilla o por el hecho de que su propia conciencia últimamente no lo dejara dormir con tranquilidad.

La respiración pausada de Sasuke le dio a entender, que el azabache había vuelto a dormir "_Seguramente está muy cansado"_ cerró los ojos por unos segundos y apretó la mano de Sasuke que se encontraba cerca de su pecho, la abrazo con tanta fuerza que por un momento pensó que despertaría al Uchiha –Lo siento…- habló bajamente, en un pequeño susurro, que se le había vuelto un mantra antes de dormir -…Siento todo lo que te estoy haciendo- lo hacía cada noche, cuando estaba seguro de la inconciencia del mayor, tan sutilmente que se sorprendía así mismo por hacerlo –Sasuke…-

**FIN CAPITULO DIEZ**


	11. Minima Atraccion

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 11: **Mínima Atracción

Deidara sabe que una de esas visitas inesperadas a media tarde, de aquellos amigos a los que no ve desde hace tiempo siempre es algo de lo cual alegrarse, pero por algún motivo que no está muy seguro, el que en este momento al abrir la puerta sus ojos azules hayan enfocado a un tranquilo Sasori que con un codo apoyado en el umbral de la puerta lo mira como si pudiera atravesarlo, su visita es algo que no termina de gustarle, por que aunque suena exagerado, Sasori es uno de sus grandes amigos, pero hoy su presencia le da mala espina.

-Hola- la voz de Sasori no ha cambiado, sigue siendo tan grave como siempre, capaz de erizarle la piel con una facilidad que de vez en cuando lo hace pensar si él también se ve envuelto por esa gala de personas que con tan solo escuchar la voz de Sasori están a sus pies, su amigo es apuesto, mucho y cuando se acerca demasiado, Deidara no puede evitar la aceleración de su corazón, no por que se sienta atraído, es solo que Sasori suele acercársele demasiado y él no acostumbrado a eso, tiembla.

-Es bueno verte cada dos años Sasori- sonríe abiertamente en cuanto Sasori se ha quitado las gafas y sus cabellos algo pelirrojos se han sacudido entre el viento, Deidara no puede evitar que su cuerpo entero sienta las repercusiones de su nerviosismo por la presencia del hombre delante suyo

-No exageres que no ha sido tanto tiempo-

-Lo ha sido, créeme- abre la puerta un poco más y Sasori entiende el mensaje, por lo que entra al departamento con tranquilidad antes de sentarse en uno de los sillones.

-Tengo que contarte algo muy… particular- Deidara enarca una ceja, sus suposiciones después de todo no resultaron tan erradas, a veces odia tener la razón.

-¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que me molesta que siempre me traigas malas noticias?-

-No tengo mucho tiempo Deidara- el rubio aún parado junto al recién llegado deja escapar un poco de aire, exasperado sobre todo –Y si vengo, es por que me importas-

La línea delgada de la cual cuelga Uzumaki, esa existente entre la amistad y el amor, es una de la cual Deidara siempre se ha visto expuesto. Pero a pesar de todo él sabe muy bien que su amistad con Sasori está tan bien consolidada que es normal que este tipo de confusiones le pasen a menudo –¿Entonces?-

-Están averiguando sobre tu vida-

-¿Quién?- no le ha tomado mucho tiempo, cambiar por completo sus expresiones y al mismo tiempo sentarse junto a su amigo.

-No estoy muy seguro pero eso es peligroso, Deidara- el pelirrojo despliega su mirada por el departamento mientras cruza sus piernas de manera elegante –Además deberías ser tú quien me respondiera, quien intenta saber más de tu vida-

-Pues verdaderamente lo ignoro ¿No se tratara de otro reportero indagando en la vida de Kyo?-

-Están averiguando sobre tu familia, tu pasado y el de Naruto-

-Maldición…-

+++--+++

Entreabrió un poco sus piernas y dejó que sus brazos cayeran libremente en aquel espacio recién creado, su espalda apenas arqueada vertiginosamente hacía adelante, sus ojos azules enfocados directamente al mismo lugar, con su cabeza ligeramente ladeada y unos cuantos mechones fuera de lugar tapando parte de su rostro, cayendo de una manera ya predispuesta.

-Muy bien, Kyo-kun. Ahora mira hacia la izquierda-

Obedeció fingiendo la misma expresión, la cual se le había hecho costumbre y lo había llevado a lo más alto que él hubiera podido imaginar. Aquella expresión llena de seducción pero que al mismo tiempo demostraba lo poco que le importaba que medio set estuviera prácticamente a sus pies, apenas hubiera entrado.

Deidara no lo acompañaba, esencialmente por el hecho de que en este momento su relación no estaba en las mejores condiciones, sin embargo sabía que el estar solo en estos momentos sin su agente como era la costumbre, no estaba tan mal. Principalmente por que se mantenía lo suficientemente lejos de Sasuke, lejos de él y el constante remordimiento que lo acompañaba cuado lo veía.

El tiempo había comenzado a pasar de una manera realmente sorprendente. Marcando una distancia entre cada una de las vidas paralelas que de alguna manera había comenzado a sobrellevar, aunque le fuera demasiado complicado, lo malo de toda esta situación, es que entre más rápido pasara el tiempo. El momento de darle fin a esta sarta de mentiras pronto llegaría.

+++--+++

La taza con café en su interior estaba caliente, exquisitamente deliciosa.

-Así que el hermano menor de Temari-

Y el momento era el perfecto, esencialmente por la persona que en este momento lo acompañaba y aunque no estaba muy seguro de que en momento habían comenzado a frecuentarse, Sai podía declararse feliz al saber que había sido Sabaku quien había dado el primer paso para que se conocieran oficialmente, sin que hubiera conversaciones intermedias de otros personajes. El momento en que conversaba con Gaara era completamente gratificante.

-Es bueno saber que al final podemos tener una charla decente. Nos presentaron desde hace bastante tiempo pero nunca nos hemos conocido realmente-

Saber que Gaara pensaba igual que él, mejoraba a cada momento la situación, días habían transcurridos desde que coincidieron en aquel restaurante, donde no recordaba que música se estaba exponiendo, pero de lo único que estaba seguro es que se la había pasado conversando con el pelirrojo casi hasta las dos de la madrugada, luego claro de un largo silencio al sentirse en un principio unos casi completos desconocidos.

-¿Trabajas en Konoha S.A, verdad?-

-Si, nuestra familia es socia y como era de esperarse, cuando mis dos hermanos mayores tomaron caminos diferentes, me tocó a mí asumir el deber de estar en representación de la familia Sabaku-

-Pero… ¿Es algo que quieres?-

-Por supuesto, de otro modo no estaría ahí-

Compartir pensamientos, era quizás lo mejor de todo, el notarlo tan abierto a contarle sus cosas, como nunca antes lo imagino de alguna forma lo hacía sentir especial para el pelirrojo, Gaara extrañamente, quizás sin saberlo, tenía el poder de hacerlo olvidar por completo de todo lo respecto a Deidara.

+++--+++

Odiaba lo tradicional, quizás más que este tipo de interrogatorios.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo podrás traer a Naruto-kun?-

Su madre, dulce como siempre.

¿Cómo decirle que ya no era un adolescente que tenía que traer a su pareja para que lo aceptaran? Independientemente de que si aceptaban o no a Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke sabía muy bien que bastaba tan solo con que él mismo lo aceptara en su vida. Itachi sentado a su lado, igual que él, con las piernas flexionadas. Ambos frente a sus padres, intentaba como podía que una sonrisa descarada no aflorara en su rostro.

-No lo sé, madre. Estos días en la oficina están un poco ajetreados- tomó un poco de té mientras su madre arrugaba imperceptiblemente el entrecejo

-Pero, creo que sería importante que me conociera, especialmente si su relación va tan en serio- le costó un poco disimular que casi se atora con el té, sin embargo su mirada fulminante se dirigió de inmediato a su hermano mayor quien al prevenir aquella reacción, negó de inmediato.

-No fui yo, hermano-

-Fui yo, Sasuke- sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al notar como su padre bebía té con tranquilidad como si aquella frase no tuviera tal importancia ¿Desde cuando su padre se interesaba tanto en sus asuntos, tanto como para comentarle a su madre algo respecto a su vida? –Fui yo quien le comenté a tu madre acerca de que tú y Naruto-kun se habían ido a vivir juntos-

-Pero…-

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo lo traerás?-

Y esta vez fue definitivo si su padre también lo deseaba, sería prácticamente imposible el negarse o inventar excusas constantes con respecto al trabajo, eso o que sus padres les cayeran de sorpresa en el departamento, y verdaderamente no tenía la menor intención de que pasara eso.

-Pronto, lo prometo-

+++--+++

-Excelente trabajo, Kyo-kun-

Le resultó, incluso hasta un poco molesto el escuchar aquella frase echada a coro por todos los presentes, desde las maquilladoras hasta los fotógrafos. Por lo que ansioso por llegar al departamento, darse una ducha y dormir. Se inclinó levemente ante todos en modo de un agradecimiento recíproco y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Muchas gracias a todos por su trabajo-

Olvidó todo lo referente a su vida como modelo y se propuso ir a su camerino para poder marcharse lo antes posible, antes claro de que alguien lo llamara para algo sin importancia, miró sus manos por un momento sin entender muy bien el por que lo hacía y decidió que lo mejor era marcharse fuera como Kyo o Naruto lo único que importaba era salir de ahí inmediatamente. Un mal presentimiento comenzó a recorrer cada fibra de su ser.

-Kyo-kun- una voz, aparentemente pasiva lo detuvo y aunque deseo no hacerlo, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad de huir lo antes posible –¿Tienes un minuto?-

-¿Qué desea?- giró, no muy seguro de lo que hacía

-Mucho gusto, soy Kabuto, el asistente personal de Orochimaru-sama- sus manos entrelazadas dieron fin al saludo, estremeciendo por completo a Naruto –Él quisiera hablar con usted un momento, si le es posible-

-No tengo mucho tiempo…-

-Tan solo será un momento, después de todo, las sesiones fotográficas ya terminaron. Será como un agradecimiento por su excelente trabajo-

-No es nece…-

-Por favor, Kyo-kun-

En cuanto la mano de Kabuto se apropio de su brazo, no pudo evitar soltarse con brusquedad, asustado aunque intentara negarlo, y aunque de inmediato cambió su expresión a una de total indiferencia, por dentro sabía que estaba caminando a su propia destrucción.

-Yo puedo caminar solo, gracias-

+++--+++

-Desde que escaparon de aquel infierno que Konnta hizo de sus vidas yo te prometí que aquello quedaría como si jamás hubiera sucedido, pero esta persona que intenta indagar en su pasado. Si lo sigue haciendo, obviamente dará con todo lo que fue su vida en aquel horrible mundo-

Deidara mordió su labio inferior, angustiado sobre todo por Sai y Naruto, mucho más que por el mismo. Los brazos de Sasori lo cobijaron con un cariño que él muy bien recordaba y que en este momento necesitaba –No… no lo quiero recordar. Todo eso quedó en el pasado, ya no quiero acordarme de Konnta, ni de su maldita obsesión con mi hermano-

-Llora- Sasori lo estrechó todavía más –Yo lo sé, siempre has tenido que ser el fuerte por ser el mayor. Sé el nivel de tu angustia y sé lo mucho que vengo a alterar tu vida con esta noticia, por eso… solo esta vez… Llora sobre mi hombro-

Las manos del rubio apretaron con fuerza la camisa de su amigo, quien cerró los ojos apoyando su quijada sobre el cabello rubio de Deidara –Quizás es momento de huir una vez más, Deidara-

-Tengo miedo…-

-Entonces mejor ni te digo lo que estoy suponiendo…- los ojos vidriosos, por el llanto de Deidara no le dieron oportunidad de negarse –Probablemente… Konnta haya reaparecido-

+++--+++

-Adelante, Kyo-kun-

Las puertas se abrieron ante sus ojos, puertas grandes e imponentes.

-Orochimaru-sama estará aquí en un momento.

Asintió indiferente, sentándose despreocupadamente sobre el pequeño sillón que había, conciente de que ya poseía la experiencia necesaria como para fingir incluso hasta el miedo. Cada uno de lo adornos dentro de esa oficina se le hacían vagamente familiares, los decorados, los cuadros y al divisar una fotografía suya en el centro de una pared superior, sus ojos se abrieron son sorpresa.

-Buenas tardes, Naruto-kun-

Su cuerpo se estremeció, aquella rasposa voz fue completamente audible y lo estremeció igual que lo hubiera hecho un par de años atrás, cuando se levantó y enfocó al hombre tras suyo, que en este momento se servía un poco de whisky, el reconocerlo, no fue algo que se esperara.

-Ko…konnta…-

Los recuerdos regresaron, impertinentes como casi siempre. Arrastrando un pasado que él se había prometido olvidar. Cualquier esfuerzo de abandonar recuerdos dolorosos se vieron destrozados ante sus ojos apenas aquel pelilargo, de cabello oscuro le sonrió ladinamente, haciéndolo sentir débil tan solo con su mirada.

Nunca antes, Naruto tuvo tantas ganas de caer de rodillas al suelo y llorar.

No importaba cuanto huyera, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, cuanto se escondiera, quien fingiera ser, él siempre lo encontraría, siempre estaría presente en su vida. La desesperación lo invadió por completo, el temor mezclado con la angustia le proporciono un mar de confusiones que lo ofuscó y tan solo le permitió retroceder, como un pequeño animal indefenso, incapaz de defenderse.

-Te equivocas Naruto-kun, ahora soy Orochimaru- el mayor se acercó, saboreando con placer el temor aún latente en el rubio, quien desprendió cualquier rastro de indiferencia al ver que se acercaba –Legalmente TU jefe- adoró aquella sensación del tacto que le proporcionó tocar la piel algo tersa del menor, su cálida y suave piel, tal y como se esperaba de un modelo, era completamente contrastante con sus manos algo maltratadas por el tiempo.

-No…no me toque-

A pesar de sus palabras, Naruto en ningún momento se movió, luchando esencialmente con rendirse ante el llanto, su labio inferior temblaba y era muy conciente de eso, Konnta ahora Orochimaru, ante sus ojos se veía igual que hace unos años atrás, con la misma capacidad de intimidarlo y destruirle la vida tan solo con un par de palabras.

-De acuerdo… por hoy me basta con haber sentido esa piel que tanto extrañaba- Orochimaru rió abiertamente ante la mueca que le mostró el rostro de Naruto, se alejó un par de pasos y cuando lo vió marcharse con la cabeza agachada y luchando por no correr, su risa se volvió estruendosa. Adoraba, más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo, percibir esa exquisita sensación que la humillación de Naruto le producía.

+++--+++

Bajó las escaleras de su edificio con tranquilidad, habiéndose asegurado antes que nada que Suigetsu continuara dormido, especialmente por el hecho de que esa mañana, el actor había despertado con algo de calentura y unas ganas de vomitar, muy extrañas, que por un momento verdaderamente lo preocuparon, eso sin contar por supuesto con el desgaste total que reflejaba su rostro, antes siempre sonriente.

_Estoy bien, tan solo es un resfriado, Gaara. No te preocupes de más_

Esas palabras no le servían de nada, no le gustaba en lo más mínimo la idea de dejarlo en ese estado. Se detuvo con las llaves de su auto en las manos, a un par de centímetros de abrir la puerta, la imagen de Suigetsu en aquel estado no le proporcionaba la suficiente calma como para marcharse a trabajar como si nada, aquella latente preocupación, le hizo preguntarse seriamente ¿En que momento había vuelto a querer de esa manera tan apasionada al actor?

Pero, más que nada, le intrigaba que esa preocupación tan solo sea producto de empatía, el saber si lo era o no, lo mantenía ahí parado frente a su auto con la duda de si llamar a su oficina para excusarse era una opción. Cerró sus ojos, molesto. La imagen de un convaleciente Suigetsu no se le borraba de la cabeza.

Cuando terminaron su relación, años atrás. Gaara se aseguró muy bien, antes de que comenzaran a salir nuevamente de que sus sentimientos no fueran los mismos que años atrás, era conciente hasta hace unos días que sus sentimientos por Suigetsu eran más débiles que unos años atrás. Sin embargo el que en este momento girara, y se regresara corriendo hacia el interior de su edificio, le empezaba a dar indicios de que finalmente sus sentimientos no eran tan pequeños como había pensado.

+++--+++

-Solo… un momento. Mi madre quiere verte, es todo. Si ya has soportado a mi padre y al idiota que tengo por hermano créeme que mi madre no te hará la vida imposible, ni te intimidará o algo por el estilo. Además si se opone o algo así, cosa que dudo… en fin para ser más claro, no necesitamos de su permiso. Somos lo suficientemente adultos como para… ¡Ah, demonios!-

Sasuke soltó la pequeña toalla de cocina en sus manos, y odiándose por sentirse como un adolescente estúpido miró el puesto vacío de Naruto en el comedor, arrugando el entrecejo un tanto preocupado por el hecho de que no lo había visto desde la mañana y por que ya casi serían las ocho de la noche. Su cena recién preparada, por primera vez de que vivían juntos, hecha por sus propias manos, pronto se enfriaría si el muy idiota no se apresuraba en llegar.

La puerta del departamento se abrió casi precipitadamente y cuando vió a Naruto aparecerse por el comedor con aquella mirada perdida y la ropa mal puesta, su cuerpo por inercia se levantó y acercó al menor quien parecía no haber reparado en su presencia.

-Naruto ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Que?- los ojos de Naruto, algo perturbados lograron sorprenderlo, esa mirada no la había visto antes en él, mejor dicho no había visto ese tipo de miradas en nadie

-¿Qué te sucedió?- las manos de Sasuke agarraron débilmente el brazo del ojiazul, quien al sentir el tacto se soltó bruscamente, marcando de inmediato una amplia distancia.

-Solo déjame solo-

-¡Naruto!- ahora enojado, Sasuke volvió a agarrarlo por el brazo, esperando que en esta ocasión no lo alejara, su rostro reflejando una molestia inusual fue lo único que pudo expresar en ese momento, pero en cuanto los ojos de Naruto se afilaron supo que algo muy extraño le estaba sucediendo, sus ojos estaban extraños, su actitud completamente acelerada. El muy idiota empezaba a preocuparle.

-¿Por qué no me dejas solo como siempre lo has hecho, Sasuke?- la sonrisa prepotente en los labios del rubio lo hizo arrugar el entrecejo, pero esta vez en signo de preocupación y confusión, no sabía de que estaba hablando, además esos cambios de actitud tan extraños y rápidos eran por demás preocupantes, una persona no puede pasar de un segundo a otro, del enojo a la alegría.

-Jamás desde que te conocí, te he dejado solo, Naruto-

-¡No mientas!-

Y ahí estaba otra vez, había vuelto a enojarse –Naruto…- justo en ese momento, Uzumaki volvió a soltarse con más brusquedad que la vez anterior

-¡Eres un verdadero, idiota!- la risa estridente del rubio se dejó escuchar mientras lo veía que empezaba a sudar, la risa se detuvo tan rápido como llego. El rostro de Naruto reflejó una inesperada melancolía antes de que desviara sus mirada, camino hacia la cocina.

-Mira… no se lo que te esta sucediendo, pero mejor siéntate un rato y cena. Luego de eso hablaremos- Naruto con la botella con agua todavía en sus manos miró al azabache que a unos pasos de él empezaba a destapar los platos sobre la mesa

-¿Cenar? ¡¿Enserio crees que todo se soluciona tan solo con cenar?!- camino con pasos grandes hacia la mesa donde Sasuke todavía se encontraba destapando un par de platos y sin el menor remordimiento, con una sola pasada de su brazo botó todos los platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa, provocando un gran escándalo -¡¡NO SEAS IDIOTA!!-

Sasuke apenas alcanzó a retroceder, ni siquiera miró al suelo donde su cena ahora se encontraba, tan solo fijo su mirada en un agitado Naruto enfrente en suyo que con su brazo derecho escurriendo un poco de sangre, logró borrar cualquier enojo en él. Se había lastimado al botar todo lo que había en la mesa y preocupado por esos cambios de humor en el menor, Sasuke tan solo se permitió pasar una mano por su propia frente, todavía sin atreverse a acercarse.

Por su parte, Naruto sentía su pecho subir y bajar, con la rabia recorriendo cada fibra de su ser, conciente mínimamente de que esos cambios bruscos de actitud no podían ser normales, sus ojos enfocaron con fijeza a Uchiha, quien al parecer entre exasperado y preocupado sobaba su frente. Luego sus ojos se deslizaron a la cocina, donde los platos y utensilios le daban una amplia explicación de lo que había sucedido horas atrás. Sasuke había cocinado para él.

Sus pasos, ahora torpes se acercaron al azabache mientras su mirada empezaba a perder aquella fuerza con la que se había atrevido a gritarle -¡Naruto!- Uchiha no demoró en detenerlo al ver como caminaba entre los platos rotos, corriendo el peligro de lastimarse

-Sasuke… yo… lo siento…- las lagrimas que empezaron a salir de aquellos ojos azules fueron reales, Sasuke lo supo, supo que no eran producto de esos extraños cambios de humor.

El cuerpo de Naruto perdió toda fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron y Sasuke tan solo atinó a agarrarlo con la suficiente fuerza como para levantarlo y empezar a caminar, con él en brazos hacia la habitación, observó con preocupación el brazo lastimado que todavía sangraba y que empezaba a manchar su camisa, lo colocó con cuidado sobre el colchón, sus ojos contemplaron al rubio por varios segundos, sintiendo aquella opresión en el pecho tan tediosa que se siente cuando estas a punto de perder a alguien. Simple desolación.

-¿Qué te está pasando, Naruto?-

+++--+++

El sonido de espera volvió hacerlo suspirar.

Llevaba siquiera unos cinco minutos intentando contactar con Gaara y aún así no desistía, miró su reloj, regalo de un tal Orochimaru que lo quería para la próxima portada de una revista, y aunque le sorprendió que en tan poco tiempo y ya estuvieran llenándolo de regalos al igual que Kyo y otros modelos, no lo molestó, se encontraba apoyado sobre su moto frente al edificio que compartía con Deidara, conciente de que si el pelirrojo le contestaba entonces se desaparecería por un par de horas y sino pasaría tiempo con Deidara.

Apunto de cortar la llamada, rendido al final, el sonido de que alguien había contestado lo hizo detenerse -¿Alo?-

-¿Gaara?- estaba seguro de que aquella voz, ligeramente más gruesa que la del Sabaku se le hacia vagamente familiar

-No, él acaba de salir a la farmacia. En un momento llega, si gustas puedes llamarlo en un par de minutos- escuchó a aquel hombre toser un poco, y quiso pensar de que se trataba de el hermano de Gaara y que ahora se encontraba cuidándolo.

-¿Eres tú, Kankuro?-

-No, soy Suigetsu- entonces lo recordó, aquel que abrazaba y besaba a Gaara el día de la fiesta de Tsunade, aquel actor que hace poco había decidido darse unas vacaciones y regresar a su país, aquel con el cual aparentemente Gaara convivía –Disculpa, ¿Quién eres?-

-No importa. Adiós-

Colgó, sin importarle que cabía la posibilidad de que el peliplateado le devolviera la llamada, sacudió sus azabaches cabellos, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento de su cabeza. Gaara desde un principio había establecido la presencia de Suigetsu, no formalmente, pero tampoco había intentado ocultarlo, el tintineo agradable de su celular lo sorprendió un poco, y cuando vió el nombre de Gaara parpadear un par de veces, supo que aunque no era lo correcto, debía contestar.

-¿Si?-

-Soy Gaara, Suigetsu me dijo que habías llamado- escuchó como al parecer el pelirrojo andaba en la cocina, cocinando posiblemente -¿Necesitas algo?-

-Nada importante- sonrió ante la idea de un Gaara preocupado, preparando comida para la persona por la que se preocupa –Me preguntaba si podíamos salir a almorzar, pero…-

-Estoy ocupado-

Sai sonrió ligeramente al notar la rapidez con la cual el muchacho le contestó sin siquiera dejarlo terminar, era de esperarse después de todo –Entiendo, nos vemos otro día entonces-

-Si, yo te llamo. Adiós- amplió un poco más su sonrisa, como si intentara convencerse así mismo que no le importaba tanto, tomó un poco de aire y aunque intentó no pudo hacer más sincera su sonrisa.

-Sai- la voz de Deidara enfrente de él lo hizo levantar la mirada, pero en esta ocasión su vaga sonrisa definitivamente desapareció

-Sasori…- aquel pelirrojo que desde hace años le había traído dolores de cabeza, se encontraba junto al rubio, igual de imponente que siempre, con aquel aire de libertad que solo él poseía, mirándolo con la misma fijeza de siempre.

-Que bueno volver a verte, Sai-

+++--+++

Itachi se bajó de su convertible con la misma imponencia de siempre, con aquellas gafas oscuras y su impecable traje capaz de costear el sueldo de cualquier de sus empleados, dejó que el portero guardar el auto en garaje del edificio y entro con tranquilidad conciente de las miradas a su alrededor, agradeció al cielo que no hubiera nadie cerca del ascensor, puesto que tendría un viaje tranquilo hasta su oficina.

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se cerraron se permitió quitarse las gafas y ver en su celular todo lo que tenía programado para el día de hoy, por un momento pensó seriamente si Gaara volvería a faltar el día de hoy, aunque lo dudaba mucho después de todo, Suigetsu había estado enfermo ayer, para hoy ya debería estar bien ¿No?

-Buen día, Itachi-san- Kurenai le saludó con esa estupenda cortesía que él tan apreciaba por lo que asintió como respuesta y continuó caminando hasta donde se encontraba Anko

-Gaara ¿Vino hoy?-

-Si, Itachi-san, se encuentra en su oficina ¿Desea que lo llame?-

-No es necesario-

-Itachi-san- Kurenai volvió a llamar su atención –Hay hombre en su oficina que desea hablar con usted, dijo que era importante-

-¿De que empresa viene?-

-Solo dijo que su nombre era Kisame-

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en las facciones del primogénito Uchiha, solo había una razón para que Kisame se apareciera en Konoha. La investigación había finalizado.

+++--+++

La mañana siguiente luego de aquel extraño comportamiento por parte suya había sido como cualquier otra, se había levantado algo temprano, mucho antes que Sasuke, con un horroroso dolor de cabeza y con su brazo derecho vendado, no recordaba mucho de lo que había hecho, sin embargo su pequeña amnesia no duró demasiado, puesto que con el pasar de los segundos había empezado a recordar cada palabra, situación y sentimiento.

Sasuke no había hecho preguntas y al parecer había decidido fingir que nada había sucedido, en parte se lo agradecía, pero también había otra parte que le hacía preguntarse si realmente eso estaba bien. Ahora días después y camino a la oficina dentro del elegante auto de Sasuke, Naruto se permitía con tranquilidad el poder pensar ya un poco mas calmado, debía hablar con Deidara y Sai lo antes posible, había ignorado sus llamadas y visitas por no saber como enfrentarlos, pero ya iba siendo hora de contarles su terrible encuentro con Konnta.

_El siempre supo donde estuvieron_

Se removió incómodo en el asiento, al recordar aquellas palabras, y por supuesto que sintió la mirada de Sasuke sobre su cuerpo, pero por lo mismo decidió no devolverle la mirada y prefirió observar el camino, avergonzado sobre todo con su actitud de hace días, pero más que nada avergonzado con aquello que había dejado olvidado en su oficina el día anterior. No podía ser tan descuidado.

El como regreso a aquello, no era un misterio para él, cuando se habían ido supuestamente lejos de las garras de Konnta, los tres habían hecho la promesa de borrar de sus vidas cualquier cosa que les trajera recuerdos, buenas o malas, sin embargo el echo de saber que finalmente nunca habían escapado realmente lo hizo volver a caer en aquello que hasta ahora era lo único capaz de alejarlo de su desesperación.

+++-FB-+++

_Sus pasos rápidos avanzaron entre los pasillos ahora un tanto deshabitados, al parecer todos habían abandonado el lugar inmediatamente, el tacto de Orochimaru sobre su mejilla seguía latente, el miedo recorriéndolo, arrastrándolo a un recuerdo que él creía haber borrado, la desesperación ahondó en su ser y se permitió detenerse para apretar sus puños con fuerza y lanzar un grito tan grueso y fuerte, que esperaba lograra sacar un poco de su constante preocupación._

_-¿Kyo?-_

_A unos diez pasos de él, Ino, lo miraba extrañada, sabía que habían tenido sesiones casi seguidas y que si habían personas cercanas dentro de ese mundo que él mismo había fabricado, aquellas personas tan solo eran Ino y Temari, las únicas dos modelos sin contar por supuesto a Sai, por lo tanto permanecer junto a la rubia implicaba que descubriera su mal estado._

_-No es nada, Ino- avanzó, tan pronto como sus pasos se lo permitieron sin fijarse en ningún momento cuando la también rubia lo alcanzó hasta tomarlo del brazo para hacerlo detenerse_

_-Espera, Naruto- su cuerpo se paralizo, soltándose bruscamente y mirando con terror a la muchacha de ojos azules que ahora sonreía con algo muy parecido a la empatía_

_-¿Cómo…?-_

-¿En serio creíste que Orochimaru te perdería de vista por tanto tiempo?- la muchacha se apoyó en la pared, vigilando de un lado a otro, comprobando que el pasillo se encontrara a solas –La fama, el dinero, el poder, todo eso no viene de la noche a la mañana tan solo por que seas apuesto. Son muy pocos en esta vida los que corren con esa suerte- la sonrisa algo sarcástica de la rubia lo desubicó –Y nosotros no pertenecemos a esa nimiedad, Naruto-

_-Ino… ¿Tú?- poco a poco su pequeño mundo de escape comenzó a derrumbarse, estaba a punto de colapsar, Ino había sido de las pocas personas reales que había encontrado en ese mundo lleno de mentiras y falsedades, de hipocresías y traiciones, cada sonrisa e infantilidad de la rubia le recordaba mucho a él, cuando era más joven. Ino era su vivo reflejo de cuando tuvo quince años. Finalmente Naruto empezaba a descubrir que él estaba tan podrido como el mundo que lo rodeaba._

_-¿Nunca me reconociste, cierto?- Ino volvió a sonreír, tristemente. Naruto sentía que empezaba a odiar esa sonrisa –Es normal después de todo, yo entre a trabajar para Konnta apenas una semana antes de que tu, Deidara y Sai huyeran- Naruto comenzó a negar vehementemente, las lágrimas apunto de aflorar y sus manos intempestivamente buscaron los brazos delicados de Yamanaka antes de sacudirla con fuerza._

_-Tu no, Ino. ¡Dime que tú no!- _

_Ino le volvió a sonreír con pena y Naruto sintió su estómago revolverse la soltó con brusquedad dejando que la espalda de la muchacha se chocara contra la pared, su mano se levanto por inercia y cuando la palma de su mano hizo contacto con la maquillada mejilla de la rubia, por dentro, nunca se arrepintió, el sonido de su mano al chocar con aquella mejilla sentía, todavía hacía eco._

_-¿Me han tenido vigilado todo este tiempo, verdad?- sus ojos empezaban a endurecerse e Ino tan solo mantenía una mano sobre su mejilla_

_-Si, entiéndelo Naruto ¿En serio creíste que tu fama como Kyo te llegó del cielo? para tener todo lo que tienes necesitas de mucho tiempo y paciencia. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tienes ha sido gracias a Konnta. Nosotros tan solo seguimos siendo sus juguetes-_

_-No nos compares, por que sales perdiendo Ino- en esta ocasión la mano de Yamanaka se estrelló contra su mejilla, sabía que esa aparente fragilidad, en realidad no existía_

_-No hables como si yo te hubiera utilizado, YO también escape, yo también creí que la vida me dio una segunda oportunidad para empezar como modelo, ¡Yo también pensé que estaba triunfando por quien era!- las lagrimas que de repente empezó a derramar la muchacha lo preocuparon, la vio dejarse deslizar en la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo._

_-¿Toda mi vida hasta ahora ha sido una mentira?-_

_-Él siempre supo donde estuvieron, se presentó ante mí hace unos meses y me lo dejó muy claro, Naruto. Nosotros le pertenecemos, todo lo que tenemos él lo creo para nosotros, dinero, fama, pasarelas, revistas, la belleza a veces no basta. Ya sabía yo que esta de vida tan perfecta no podía ser real. No importa. ¡No importa cuanto intentemos! Siempre nos va a encontrar…-_

_-Ino- Naruto se agachó, la muchacha empezaba a convulsionar debido al llanto, su desesperación de pronto desapareció. Su vida, todo hasta ahora, había sido una completa mentira, Deidara, él y Sai finalmente nuca habían escapado -¿Qué haces?- la vió sacar de su bolso un pequeño frasquito lleno de pastillas, las manos temblorosas de la muchacha dejaron escapar un par de pastillas que rodaron por el piso._

_-Tranquilizarme, olvidar. Eso hago- la vió meterse una pastilla a la boca y consumirla sin siquiera un poco de agua en su garganta, arrugó el entrecejo confuso, cuando la vio echar la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrar los ojos, tomó una de las pastillas entre sus manos y la examinó con cuidado, descartó de inmediato que fueran calmante por el pequeño dibujo que tenían enmarcados, así que la acercó un poco más a su rostro –No lo hagas- la voz de Ino lo detuvo –Es droga-_

_Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero en cuanto una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de la ojiazul, para que luego soltara una fuerte carcajada, llena muy llena de esa vitalidad que Naruto adoró desde el primer momento en que la vió, lo hizo pensar en lo asqueroso que había sido todo hasta ahora. _

_La pastilla en sus manos no duró demasiado._

_Y aquel sabor perdido se apoderó de sus sentidos._

+++-FB-+++

Sasuke lo odiaría, lo repudiaría y probablemente también lo despreciaría.

"¿_Todavía más?_" se preguntó con un extraño sentido del humor antes de apoyar la cabeza en el respaldar tras suyo, había escogido la forma más cobarde de escapar de sus problemas, pero patéticamente era él único que había encontrado. El tic – tac del reloj se encontraba presente, Sakura, Orochimaru, Sasuke, todos en contra de él. Todo en contra de él.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió el extraño silencio dentro del auto y no dejó que este sonara mucho antes de contestar -¿Si, Deidara?-

-Necesito que vengas ahora mismo a la casa, Naruto-

-Estoy camino a la oficina, ¿Te parece si voy a la hora del almuerzo?- miró de reojo a Sasuke quien ahora miraba fijamente el camino, y bajó ligeramente la voz –También necesito hablar contigo-

-¡Me importa un comino a donde demonios te diriges Uzumaki Naruto!, nos has estado ignorando durante casi una semana así que ahora ven hacerte cargo de las consecuencias-

Su hermano colgó, así de simple. Sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de poder decirle adiós miró el teléfono todavía sorprendido y cuando sintió que el auto dio un giró brusco tomando una dirección diferente a la que llevaban miró sorprendido a Sasuke –Tu hermano grita demasiado- vió una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha y no pudo evitar imitar aquel gesto –Yo también quiero hablar contigo, pero lo haremos cuando vegas de la casa de tu hermano-

Naruto, después de mucho tiempo, sonrió sinceramente.

+++--+++

Sakura abrió la puerta de la que hubiera sido su oficina hace unos meses, sintió rápidamente ese aire distinto que se respiraba producto del cambio de dueño en un lugar, cerró la puerta y miró con una sonrisa en el rostro la pequeña foto de Naruto junto a Deidara y Sai, tomó el portarretrato en sus manos y se sentó en la silla, rozó con lentitud el escritorio y deseo que Naruto apresurara su llegada.

No lo veía desde hace un buen tiempo, y verlo se le había vuelto una maldita costumbre mucho más intensa que la que alguna vez sintió por Sasuke, jugó por un rato con el pequeño anillo de oro que adornaba uno de sus dedos y cuando este se soltó de entre sus manos cayendo en la pequeña rendija abierta que había del cajón de Naruto. Suspiró.

Abrió el cajón sin la menor dificultad y tomó su anillo inmediatamente y aunque estuvo dispuesta a cerrar el cajón un pequeño frasquito llamó su atención -¿Qué es esto?- lo sacó con cuidado y por un momento su corazón se encogió al consolidar la idea de que el rubio pudiera estar enfermo, pero cuando una de las pastillas estuvo al alcance de su vista arrugó el entrecejo inmediatamente, eso no era medicamento e indudablemente tampoco eran pocas.

+++--+++

Una vez las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Naruto recordó que las llaves del departamento que una vez compartió con Sai y su hermano las tenía, si, pero en el departamento que ahora compartía con Sasuke, alzó sus hombros intentando restarle importancia al asunto, así que tocó el timbre del departamento como una visita más y cuando Sai le abrió la puerta, sonrió ligeramente.

-Al fin llegas- la puerta se abrió un poco más y Naruto tan solo metió las manos dentro del pantalón con un poco de vergüenza en el rostro

-Dei…- divisó a su hermano sentado en el comedor, pero cuando sus ojos enfocaron Uchiha Itachi sentado junto a su hermano sus palabras se cortaron de inmediato.

-Hola…- los ojos fríos de Itachi lo hicieron temblar una vez más y aquella seriedad reflejada en sus facciones empezó a hacerle pensar que su tiempo verdaderamente se estaba escapando –Kyo-kun- las mentiras después de todo. No duran para siempre.

**FIN CAPITULO ONCE**


	12. Piezas Faltantes de un Rompecabezas Roto

**CAMALEON **

**CAPITULO 12: **Piezas Faltantes de un Rompecabezas Roto

_Días Antes_

+++-FB-+++

_Sus ojos oscuros pudieron constatar con satisfacción como sus suposiciones después de todo no resultaron erradas, Kisame sentado frente a su escritorio, verificaba seguramente sus compromisos del día en su agenda electrónica, cerró la puerta con tranquilidad y saludo con un gran abrazo a aquel amigo que desde secundaria se había vuelto de su círculo cerrado de personas confiables._

_-No te imaginas lo mucho que me alegra que estés aquí- _

_-Cuando te diga todo lo que te tengo que decir, no te alegrara tanto, créeme- mostró una confusión propia en la situación pero aún así negó, sabiendo a conciencia de que Kisame jamás lo decepcionaría en cuanto a la investigación se trataba_

_-No me importa cuanta información sea, tan solo dime lo que has averiguado-_

_-Pues bien, entonces tome asiento, Uchiha-san- Itachi decidió seguirle el juego y sin objetar palabra alguna se sentó con tranquilidad –Este maravilloso cuento de hadas comienza con la perfecta familia Namikaze que constaba de Deidara, Naruto, Minato y Kushina-_

_-Disculpa…- Itachi se removió incómodo en su asiento –Son tres hermanos-_

_-No, son tan solo dos. Tu obsesión y Naruto. No más-_

"_¿A que has estado jugando Naruto?"_

_Sin siquiera pensarlo demasiado, el primogénito de los Uchiha se levantó y se sirvió lo más rápido que pudo un poco de whisky, teniendo grabado todavía en la retina la imagen de aquel que se decía el hermano gemelo del rubio._

_-Continúa…-_

_-Bien, pues resulta que por algún motivo que se desconoce totalmente un día los padres de los dos niños de ocho y doce años respectivamente fallecieron. No se supo más de los menores, por un buen tiempo. Y ese es un hueco en la vida de esos muchachos que me ha costado mucho llenar-_

_-Un momento- el vaso con whisky se posesionó sobre el escritorio, ante la ya seria mirada de Itachi –Dijiste Namikaze ¿Cómo es posible?-_

_-Namikaze es el apellido del padre, el de la madre es Uzumaki. Desde un principio te dije que esos niños estaban metidos en muchos secretos-_

_-Está bien, tú solo sigue…-_

_-Lo poco que pude averiguar es que los dos trabajaban para un sujeto que no tiene muy buena reputación que digamos y fue ahí donde conocieron al famoso Sai, este muchacho también trabajo para aquel hombre, pero como podrás entender, intentar ahondar en ese tema es por más difícil, no es como si el secreto de los mafiosos fuera fácil de descifrar. Después de todo si sospechan que andas averiguando te matan sin siquiera preguntar-_

_-Ok. Detente- el azabache decidió guardar silencio mientras fijaba su mirada en el vaso todavía lleno en sus manos -¿Mafioso?-_

_-Konnta, el sujeto para el que los tres trabajaban. Sobre él no me preguntes por que no se nada, sobre su adolescencia no pude averiguar absolutamente nada, es casi imposible-_

_-Pero existe un hermano gemelo-_

_-No lo sé, es todo demasiado confuso, el secreto de esos tres durante su adolescencia esta tan bien resguardada como la del propio Konnta. Por eso no te puedo asegurar si el tal hermano existió o no, pero por lo que he averiguado, creo que no existe-_

_-Un creo no me sirve Kisame-_

_-Es lo que hay Itachi, luego hay cosas más extrañas todavía… Kyo el famoso, apuesto, adinerado y popular Kyo es nada más y nada menos que tu cuñado- Kisame casi sin dudarlo tomó el vaso de Itachi que permanecía en el escritorio y suspiró, el azabache apenas había enarcado una ceja, lo cual le hizo darse cuenta que Itachi ya tenia sus sospechas, no en balde estaba hablando con Uchiha Itachi –Los tres de repente se alejaron del tal Konnta y es ahí cuando su vida es tan solo un poco más clara, por así decirlo. Es que es como si su vida estuviera todo el tiempo cubierta por un gran velo, el cual no lo puedes levantar así como así-_

_-Como si todo este tiempo alguien los estuviera cubriendo-_

_-Exactamente. El caso es que no te voy a negar que Kyo, en este caso Naruto es muy apuesto y tiene de cabeza al mundo entero por lo mismo, sin embargo el llegar al lugar en el que esta no es fácil, su influencia en el mundo entero no es una pantomima pero el darse a conocer no es fácil-_

_-¿Qué me quieres decir?-_

_-Kyo recibió ayuda para llegar donde esta, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Una gran deuda cabe decir, por que lo que seguramente invirtieron en él no es poco-_

_-¿Konnta?-_

_-No es posible, Konnta desapareció casi por completo de sus vidas cuando ellos se alejaron. Aún me falta mucho por investigar Itachi, pero te recomiendo que te alejes. Quien ayudó a Kyo a llegar a la cima no puede ser alguien bueno, de otro modo ¿Por qué no se mostraría desde un principio como su patrocinador oficial?-_

_-Naruto… Kyo… y el gemelo que nunca existió…-_

_-Lo del gemelo no es seguro así que no te precipites, déjame continuar averiguando y si de verdad el supuesto hermano gemelo no existe, entonces de verdad tendremos que hablar con tu hermano-_

_-¿Kyo… es peligroso?-_

_-No, lo peligroso en indagar en su vida tan íntimamente privada-_

_-¿Por qué tú pudiste averiguar lo que los reporteros no?-_

_-Fácil, por que yo no comencé buscando a Kyo, y es en esa búsqueda donde la mayoría de los reporteros se han de encontrar con el patrocinador fantasma del modelo, los sobornos y las amenazas son muy fáciles de encontrar. Además yo comencé con Deidara y su familia, personas a las cuales no se tiene tanto acceso como yo ¿Tienes una idea de lo mucho que vale esta información?-_

_-Siquiera miles, por no decir uno o dos millones. Una completa primicia-_

+++-FB-+++

Naruto no retrocedió.

Había tan solo una persona en el mundo a la cual vilmente le temía, y esa no podía ser ninguno de los Uchiha, sus ojos se afilaron y fijaron claramente en el rostro firme del mayor de los Uchiha quien ahora caminaba hacía él con aquella aura maligna que rodeó a Sasuke aquella última vez que se vieron hace tantos años, cuando se gritaron más de lo que podían soportar.

-Eres como una caja de Pandora, Kyo-kun- las manos algo frías de Itachi tomaron con algo de sutileza su barbilla, levantándola lo suficiente como para poder observarlo con detenimiento

-Por favor, no me llame de esa forma-

-Es tu nombre después de todo-

-No es quien soy en realidad-

Y una vez más sus ojos se encontraron, igual que días atrás cuando Itachi lo enfrentó con respecto a Deidara, y ahora Naruto ya no tenía la menor duda, Uchiha Itachi estaba averiguando sobre su vida, y no es como si el saberlo lo tranquilizara pero por lo menos lo ponía en un lugar dentro del grupo Uchiha, tenía de su parte a Fugaku y Sasuke, sin embargo Itachi con una sola palabra podía destruirlo todo.

-Vayamos al grano, ya que no tiene sentido negarlo- fue Deidara, después de un rato quien se permitió interrumpir el tenso silencio que se había formado en la habitación, en ese momento Naruto se permitió ver aunque sea de reojo la carpeta que su hermano había estado ojeando hace un momento y la cual ahora Sai veía con atención -¿Qué es lo que quieres, Uchiha?-

-No me interesa nada de ustedes, lo único que deseo es una convincente excusa-

-No veo por que- Sai dejó la carpeta, sentado junto a Deidara mientras apoyaba su barbilla en la mano izquierda –Ni Naruto, Deidara o yo tenemos por que rendirle cuentas a nadie que no sea nosotros mismos-

-Tu vida personal no me interesaría Naruto- una vez más los ojos negros de Itachi lo atravesaron en menos de un segundo –Si no fueras tan cercano a mi hermano-

-Mi vida como Kyo está muy separada a la de Naruto, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-¿Y Sakura?- Deidara recién en aquel momento levantó la mirada a la espera igual que Itachi de una convincente respuesta por parte del rubio menor

-Sakura es de algún modo, mi mejor amiga- el menor se sacó la bufanda del cuello y sonrió desvergonzadamente -¿Por qué? No sabía que a Uchiha Itachi le gustara leer revistas de chismes-

-Lo que tienes supuestamente con Sakura…-

-Sakura sabe quien soy- Itachi soltó una pequeña risa de sorpresa, sus facciones mostraron una clara molestia y Naruto pudo notarlo con facilidad

-¿Lo sabe Sakura y no lo sabe Sasuke?-

-Quiero…- la duda en los ojos de Naruto fue casi imperceptible, por lo que Itachi ofuscado como se encontraba no lo percibió -…a tu hermano-

Y al parecer aquellas palabras tuvieron el peso que Naruto deseaba, por que las facciones de Itachi se relajaron levemente -¿Y por que él no sabe la verdad?-

-Por que no estamos hablando de cualquier secreto, debes entenderlo. Lo hice para mantener a salvo mi vida privada, todo esto comenzó mucho antes de conocerlos-

-Esta situación sigue sin gustarme-

-No tiene por que gustarte a ti, no es tu problema- Deidara volvió a levantarse con parsimonia –Esto tan solo le corresponde a Naruto y tal vez a Sasuke-

Las manos de Deidara agarrando por las solapas al mayor de los Uchiha, sorprendió a los dos muchachos que abrieron con sorpresa los ojos. Y aún más cuando el rubio empezó a arrastrar al azabache hasta una de las habitaciones, donde después de escuchar el cerrar de la puerta, no se pudo percibir más.

-¿Qué cree que esta haciendo?- la voz de Sai, acompañado por el entrecejo arrugado logró arrancarle una sonrisa a Naruto, seguía todo como antes, aparentemente por ahí todavía nada había cambiado

-Sai… tengo que contarte algo-

-¿Eh?-

-Konnta… apareció-

+++--+++

Vió el cabello del rubio sacudirse un poco en cuanto se apoyó contra la puerta recién cerrada y a riesgo de sonar estúpido, aquella situación sacudió varios de sus sentidos, Deidara antes de ser el agente de Kyo, antes de ser el hermano de Naruto, antes de ser la posible pareja del tal modelo Sai, era el muchacho que se había atrevido a rechazarlo, aquel que sobre todas las otras personas le había despertado una obsesión que ni el mismo sabía, podía tener.

-He aprendido con el pasar del tiempo que nadie hace nada por nadie, no sin esperar recibir algo a cambio, así que seré directo, Uchiha- los ojos fríos de Deidara tuvieron la misma capacidad que tienen los suyos, aquellos deslumbrantes ojos azules fueron capaces de atravesarlo por completo -¿Qué quieres a cambio de guardar el secreto de Kyo?-

-¿Por qué crees que le mentiría a mi hermano por algo que tú me dieras?-

Prepotente, fue la única palabra que rodó por la mente de Deidara en cuanto vió aquella expresión en el rostro de Itachi –Por que eres igual que el resto del mundo, ambicioso. Además sabes que este secreto no afectaría tanto a tu hermano, pero si al mío, por lo tanto intentaras sacarle el mayor provecho-

-Dado el caso… ¿Qué podrías tener tú, que me interesara?-

-Buen punto… Dinero no, tienes todo el que desees, y la verdad no se que más podría ofrecerte-

-Que mal Deidara- cuando Itachi se acercó acortando una distancia que él mismo había establecido, sus ojos azules temblaron por un leve segundo –Solo te sabes manejar con el dinero-

-Así crecí, no conozco otra forma de manejar a las personas-

-Y que triste además… te pareces mucho a mí- las manos de Itachi jalando su cabello hacía atrás, elevando su barbilla lo hizo prevenir lo que sucedería y cuando sus labios se rozaron con los del mayor, una opresión en su pecho le hizo rememorar situaciones que Sasori, con su noticia había revivido.

-Ni creas que haré algo como esto- cada palabra provocó un roce nuevo con los labios del Uchiha, por algún motivo ese simple juego empezaba a acalorarlo

-¿Por qué crees que te pediría tu cuerpo a cambio? No eres tan espectacular- Itachi volvió a alejarse, escondiendo sus manos algo temblorosas, producto de la excitación, en los bolsillos de su pantalón –En tal caso preferiría a Naruto, su cuerpo es más…-

-Él está con tu hermano-

La risa de Itachi se apoderó de la aparente calma que existía –Definitivamente Deidara, tu y yo nos parecemos demasiado-

-Lo dudo, Uchiha. Tu no has vivido todo lo que yo, no estas ni de cerca de saber lo que es mi vida, la mía, la de Sai o Naruto. Pero ya me cansé de perder el tiempo, así que apresúrate ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Quiero tener de mi brazo al único que se atrevió a rechazarme-

-Y aún así dices que no te parezco tan espectacular-

-No me interesa acostarme contigo, Namikaze- el cuerpo de Deidara se estremeció –Tan solo quiero comprobar que tan mal nos hubiera ido juntos, solo quiero presumirte por un rato, cuando me aburra…- Itachi abrió la puerta con tranquilidad –Serás libre otra vez, no me gustan las infidelidades después de todo- Deidara observó la puerta cerrarse, con el Uchiha fuera de su habitación por supuesto, apretó con tanta fuerza sus puños, que no supo como hacer para no golpear algo, sinceramente esperaba que el tal Sasuke no se pareciera tanto a su hermano.

La palabra humillación, flotaba en el aire.

+++--+++

-¿Qué quieres decir con que él ha manejado todo sobre nosotros todo el tiempo?- los ojos de Sai brillaron, producto posiblemente de su intento por no mostrar desesperación

-Él nos ha ido creando un camino, un único camino el cual nosotros hemos seguido sin darnos cuenta. Todo, absolutamente todo lo que tenemos él nos lo puso en el camino para que nosotros lo tomáramos, todo este tiempo ha estado moviendo sus fichas para nosotros y por nosotros. Él nunca nos perdió el rastro-

-Bueno, Naruto-kun- la voz de Itachi logró sacarlos del momento de tensión que la conversa de Naruto les había provocado –Un placer verte, nos vemos en la oficina. Y tranquilo tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-

-Quien sabe cuanto o que le habrás sacado a Dei- la voz de aquel muchacho de cabello azabache logró que Itachi mostrara una vez más una expresión de fastidio

-Definitivamente ustedes tres no crecieron bajo un buen ambiente, creen que todo lo pueden manejar con dinero. Finalmente las mascaras se están cayendo ¿No?-

-Idiota…-

-Sai- la voz seria de Naruto calmó levemente la mirada asesina que en ese momento el muchacho le enviaba al Uchiha, quien tan solo sonrió a modo de respuesta –Déjalo-

-Nos vemos otro día, fue un placer visitarlos Namikaze-

Aquella forma tan despreocupada en la que Itachi pronunció su verdadero apellido ni siquiera sorprendió a Naruto, ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a esas sorpresas que el mayor de los Uchiha parecía querer darle constantemente, después de todo lo más importante en estos casos es la calma y no mostrar temor ante quien al parecer te tiene en sus manos.

-Cambiando de tema a uno peor- Deidara salió de la habitación todavía con el entrecejo arrugado, desviando por completo el tema sobre Itachi –Sasori estuvo aquí hace unos días y me dijo algo de Konnta-

-Naruto ya me lo dijo-

-¿Lo sabías?-

-Supongo que Sasori te propuso que escapáramos una vez más-

-Es una posibilidad y hay que pensarla muy bien-

-Creo… que no tiene caso. Hay algo que quizás el mismo Sasori no sabe…-

+++--+++

_¿Sabes lo que creo?_

Con aquella pluma en sus manos y la vista de la mañana entrando por la ventana, sentado en su silla, Gaara todavía se preguntaba por que hasta ahora no se había atrevido a llamar Sai, cuando había sido él quien había quedado en llamarlo desde un principio, movió la silla una vez más y continuó jugando con la pluma entre sus manos, el celular sobre el escritorio y no se atrevía siquiera a mirarlo.

_Que tienes miedo_

Y recordando las palabras de Itachi, recién en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había visto al azabache esa mañana, ni siquiera lo había llamado para fastidiarlo como era su costumbre con respecto ha haberse quedado cuidando a Suigetsu unos días atrás. Suigetsu… lo tenía mal desde aquel día en que entre delirios le había soltado algo demasiado fuerte incluso para él.

_Miedo de saber que si lo aceptas nuevamente te darás cuenta que en verdad lo extrañaste y que en realidad ese asunto nunca estuvo superado_

Lo recordaba, con perfección cuando años antes de que el peliplateado se marchara al extranjero siguiendo su estúpido sueño de ser actor, cuando todo parecía estar bien, cuando apenas tenían dos años saliendo, cuando él era indiferente y Suigetsu era impulsivo, cuando rara vez se decían o hacían cosas en desacuerdo con su personalidad. Cuando todavía faltaba mucho para que Suigetsu siquiera pensara en actuar.

+++-FB-+++

_-¿Por qué nunca lo has dicho?-_

_-No sabía que te gustaran esas cosas, Gaara. En realidad me has sorprendido- Suigetsu vestido apenas con un pantalón de tela se sentó detrás del de ojos claros y lo abrazó con fuerza _

_-No es como si quisiera que lo dijeras a diario, pero me bastaría con saberlo-_

_-¿Necesitas escucharlo para saberlo?- el aliento de Suigetsu se impregnó en la piel de Gaara cuando este se acercó a su cuello -¿No te basta con sentirlo o percibirlo?-_

_-Solo quiero estar seguro- _

_La risa fresca de Suigetsu lo hizo cerrar los ojos, aquella manera en que lo abrazaba y como su fragancia lo envolvía por completo, le era muy agradable, lo había sido desde el primer momento en que lo conoció -¿Y tu?- Suigetsu tenía la capacidad de arrastrarlo a donde sea, así él no lo supiera -¿Serías capaz de decirlo?-_

_-Una sola vez. No más-_

_La manera en que los brazos del muchacho lo apretaron, como si intentara que ambos se fundieran en un solo cuerpo le hizo entender que posiblemente esas palabras saldrían de su boca –Gaara…- el tiempo detenido por un momento lo hizo dejar de respirar –Yo… no me siento a gusto diciendo esas palabras- apoyó la barbilla en los brazos fuertes del peliplateado –Pero por favor no dudes de mis sentimientos-_

_-Esta bien, no importa-_

_Recibió un beso en su cabellera pelirroja, seguramente a modo de consuelo, nunca antes se sintió tan estúpido como en ese momento y se supone que con Suigetsu no debería sentirse así –Escuche que tu padre te ha propuesto que vayas a trabajar a Konoha apenas te gradúes-_

_-Si, al parecer como Temari y Kankuro cogieron caminos diferentes y yo fui el único que me especialicé, esta esperanzado en que termine pronto la universidad para que vaya a trabajar a su empresa-_

_-Mmmh… yo también debería ir pensando en un trabajo-_

_-Pronto serás doctor, tan solo tienes que buscar un buen hospital, cualquiera querrá tener a un miembro de tu familia como doctor-_

_-Es que… ya no me agrada tanto mi profesión-_

_-¿A días de graduarte y recién decides que no te gusta?- Gaara se removió en el abrazo para poder mirar a los ojos al hombre quien sonreía abiertamente._

_-¿Qué te puedo decir? Soy muy indeciso- Gaara rodó los ojos, pero en cuanto los brazos de Suigetsu lo empujaron contra la cama no pudo evitar sonreír un poco –Con todo, menos contigo- y cuando sus labios se juntaron, por el momento… pensó que aquellas dos palabras no hacían falta. _

+++-FB-+++

Suspiró.

Años atrás cuando Suigetsu le hubiera confesado aquello de que no se sentía a gusto diciendo aquellas dos mudas palabras, muy en el fondo, espero y espero por escucharlas aunque sea entre sueños, aunque sea por error, espero que los sentimientos del muchacho fueran tan fuertes que un día, simplemente se sintiera a gusto diciéndoselo. Solo a él.

Pero cuando pasó el tiempo y más tarde su relación termino, hace actualmente casi un año o más, ya ni siquiera lo recordaba. Se decidió a que finalmente nunca las escucharía, por lo menos nunca de Suigetsu, ni siquiera albergó la más mínima esperanza cuando decidieron retomar su relación. Ni siquiera por que Suigetsu parecía el mismo chico impulsivo, entusiasta de años atrás, ni siquiera por que los sentimientos del peliplateado parecían no haber cambiado ni un poco, a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo o de las personas que conocieron.

Los sentimientos de Suigetsu por él, parecían intactos. Ni siquiera por eso, esperó algún día escucharlo, y para ser sinceros ni siquiera pensaba que su relación duraría más del tiempo estrictamente necesario, sin embargo, Temari se lo había dicho una vez, si vuelves una y otra vez con una persona a riesgo incluso de lastimarse es tan solo por que obviamente no puedes vivir sin esa persona.

+++-FB-+++

_-¿Si?-_

_-Soy Gaara, Suigetsu me dijo que habías llamado- se encargó con tranquilidad de empezar a servir en un pequeño plato, la sencilla comida que había preparado para el peliplateado mientras Sai al otro lado del teléfono sonaba un tanto apagado -¿Necesitas algo?-_

_-Nada importante- un pequeño silencio se apoderó del momento, pero no fue muy conciente de ello, puesto que sonrió con satisfacción en cuanto vió la comida ya lista sobre una pequeña bandeja –Me preguntaba si podíamos salir a almorzar, pero…-_

_-Estoy ocupado- a riesgo de sonar cortante observó con preocupación cuando entró a la habitación como Suigetsu se removía en la cama con algo de desesperación. Seguramente la fiebre había subido nuevamente _

–_Entiendo, nos vemos otro día entonces- hablar con Sai siempre le proporcionó una calma que hasta ahora solo había encontrado junto a Suigetsu, sin embargo el verlo en aquel estado, no hizo más que desear cortar con la llamada para poder verificar el estado del hombre._

_-Si, yo te llamo. Adiós- dejó el celular sobre la mesita junto a la cama, al igual que la comida recién preparada y cuando verificó, tocando la frente de Suigetsu, que la fiebre se encontraba incluso peor que antes, decidió que debía ir a la cocina por un poco de agua y llamar de inmediato a un doctor, pero cuando la mano débil y caliente de Suigetsu se apropió de la suya, una pequeña corriente recorrió su cuerpo, creando un ambiente igual a aquel que tenían cuando estaban entre secretos._

_-Espera…- la voz rasposa y susurrante del hombre lo hizo obedecer sin saber muy bien el por que –No te vayas Gaara…- se colocó en cunclillas frente al mayor y rozó despacio las facciones en él, apartando unos cuantos mechones que se impregnaban en la piel algo sudorosa producto de la fiebre –Gaara…- contemplarlo fue algo que él mismo nunca se hubiera imaginado, sin embargo la momentánea fragilidad en Suigetsu lo llenó de una ternura que pensaba, no podría sentir por nadie, hasta ahora –…Te amo… Gaara…- el decir que su corazón prácticamente no saltó, sería mentir, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y su cuerpo entero se paralizó –Siempre lo he hecho… te amo, te amo mucho… Gaara-_

_La respiración que se le hacía dificultosa al mayor, lo sacó de su aturdimiento por un momento y aunque le costó hacerse a la idea de que aquello en realidad había sucedido, llegar hasta la cocina por un poco de agua, fue toda una proeza para el menor. Calmar los latidos apresurados de su propio corazón, le tomó siquiera un par de horas._

+++-FB-+++

La pluma rodó.

Del escritorio al suelo, olvidada por completo.

Desde su lugar Gaara tan solo miraba el amplio cielo de Japón en esa mañana, lleno de problemas personales no se puede trabajar había escuchado una vez, y aunque lo suyo no podía ser denominado como problema personal de algún modo comprendía que aquella situación en la que Suigetsu lo había puesto no constaba como algo normal. Su corazón se agitaba todavía al recordarlo, aunque… no estaba muy seguro si era por él, o por el calibre de sus palabras.

La puerta sonó un par de veces y cuando finalmente Suigetsu asomó su rostro por la puerta, supuso que se había confabulado con Anko para entrar sin ser avisado –Buenos días, Gaara-

-Hola…- una sonrisa se posó en su rostro al ver la sonrisa resplandeciente en el mayor

-Vine a invitarte a almorzar, aunque es un poco temprano todavía, pero…- Suigetsu consultó su reloj antes de sonreírle abiertamente –Te puedo esperar- el sonido del celular lo hizo cortar su conversación con el pelirrojo –Espera un momento-

Cuando observó al peliplateado girar mientras hablaba por teléfono, no pudo evitar sonreír todavía más, lo cual lo hizo agachar un poco la cabeza para que no lo notara. Luego de que Suigetsu se recuperara y fuera conciente de sus acciones, se había hecho el completo desentendido con respecto a sus palabras mientras deliraba, sin embargo el sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras reía de lo patético que seguramente se vió mientras estaba enfermo, le demostraba claramente a Gaara, que esas palabras no estaban tan lejos de la realidad.

-Gaara-san- la voz de Anko por el intercomunicador llamó su atención y la de Suigetsu, sin embargo él continuó con su llamada –Sai-san está al teléfono- levantó el auricular inmediatamente, por primera vez desde que Suigetsu piso esa oficina, ignorándolo por completo

-Pásamelo- espero lo necesario y cuando la voz de Sai se dejó escuchar un pequeño alivió lo llenó

-¿Gaara?-

-Disculpa por no haber podido devolverte la llamada en estos días pero he estado un poco ocupado y…-

-Quiero verte-

Otras dos palabras que lograban hacer mella en su interior, aunque no tan profundamente como Suigetsu lo había logrado días atrás, aquellas dos palabras provenientes de Sai tan solo… le gustaron -¿Cómo?-

-Es que… no me siento muy bien que digamos y… necesito hablar con alguien, por favor-

-Bueno es que justamente ahora…-

-Gaara…- tapó el auricular en cuanto el peliplateado se le acercó y lo miró de aquella manera en la que suplicaba por algo –Lo siento, pero tengo que marcharme al parecer mi agente acordó un negoció muy importante con no se quien y dice que tengo que ir hoy, si o si-

-Esta bien. Ve- a pesar de que lo intentó no pudo evitar la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios cuando recibió la noticia inesperada por parte del mayor

-De acuerdo, gracias- un pequeño beso en los labios y Suigetsu prácticamente desapareció ante sus ojos.

-¿Sai?… esta bien. Veámonos en una hora en la cafetería de la otra vez-

No estaba muy seguro del por que Sai le provocaba esta alegría, pero estaba seguro de que él también… quería verlo.

+++--+++

Apenas las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Naruto sonrió.

Ocultando tras una máscara, como ya venía siendo su costumbre, cualquier sentimiento que lo perturbara, ni siquiera pensó mucho en la posibilidad de hablar con Sasuke ese día, lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su oficina por un buen rato y encontrar las benditas pastillas que se le quedaron en la oficina el día anterior.

Los saludos respectivos y Naruto se sintió aliviado por no encontrarse a Sasuke en los pasillos, aunque no dudaba que en cualquier momento Hinata le avisaría de su presencia en Konoha, sin embargo después de saludar a Anko y Kurenai, justo en el momento en el que se dirigía a su oficina, cuando la puerta de esta se abrió y Sakura salió de ella con el entrecejo arrugado. Naruto supo que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Tras de él, la puerta de la oficina de Sasuke se abrió, los ojos del Uchiha menor se posaron inmediatamente en él, como si lo hubiera estado buscando con la mirada todo el día, sin embargo con aquella Sakura en frente suyo, Naruto fue incapaz de percibir aquella mirada.

Los pasos de la mujer fueron seguros y firmes hasta posarse delante suyo, apretando en su mano izquierda algo que él no alcanzó a divisar, pero luego de que los ojos verdes lo taladraran por un par de segundos con la mirada, cuando la mano derecha de Sakura se levantó, lo menos que espero fue que esta se impactara con tanta fuerza sobre su mejilla, haciéndolo trastabillar varios pasos hacía atrás, los pequeños gritos de sorpresa por parte de las secretarias no se hizo esperar. Y Sasuke impávido tan solo se dedicó a observar.

-¿Cómo… caíste en esto?- lo decepcionada que sonó la voz de Sakura le hizo darse cuenta de que no necesitaba ver que era lo que tenía la pelirosa entre sus manos, para saber de que se trataba

-Sakura…-

-¡No digas mi nombre de esa forma!- otra cachetada en su rostro y en esta ocasión no movió su rostro ligeramente ladeado del lugar donde la fuerza de Sakura lo había dejado, no quería enfrentar aquellos ojos verdes a punto de soltar lagrimas.

Tampoco esperó demasiado, agarró por el brazo a Haruno y ante la sorpresa de los demás empezó a jalarla hacía su oficina, Sakura todavía intentando controlar sus emociones se dejó arrastrar por el rubio, ignorante al igual que Naruto de aquella mirada oscura que aunque deseaba no podía evitar mostrar sorpresa y molestia al mismo tiempo.

+++--+++

-Con permiso, Fugaku-sama- la amable mujer que por años había sido su secretaria le extendió la amplia carpeta contenedora de los últimos reportes del balance, conciente de que necesitaba privacidad asintió con educación y la mujer se marchó sin ningún problema. La junta de comité estaba cerca, para ser más exactos a unos días de que todos los socios empezaran a deslizarse por Konoha y por tanto a unos días de nombrar a los nuevos sucesores a cargo de la empresa.

Abrió el balance con tranquilidad, debía empaparse de aquella información mucho antes de mostrarla a los socios, para poder dar una correcta exposición acerca de cada dato impregnado en esos papeles, sus ojos se deslizaron analizadoramente por cada cifra y letra escrita y en tanto más avanzaba, Uchiha Fugaku endurecía cada vez más su expresión, las cosas no iban tal y como había esperaba. Necesitaba reunirse urgentemente con Haruno Tsubaki.

+++--+++

Gaara llegó con paso tranquilo a la cafetería, recorrió con la mirada el lugar y en cuanto divisó al azabache con un vaso con licor en las manos, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco, caminó un poco más rápido de lo usual y cuando los ojos de Sai lo enfocaron, y él se levantó de la mesa donde lo esperaba, Gaara no pudo sino suavizar su expresión.

-Llegaste…-

-Si, me demoré un poco por que…- los movimientos de Sai fueron realmente veloces, mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba, con las manos en su bolsillo todavía, sintió claramente como todo su cuerpo era apresado por el azabache quien con un pequeño olor a licor parecía necesitar mucho de aquello y aunque por como se encontraba en ese momento no podía retribuir el abrazo, supo que con no moverse bastaba.

Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que media cafetería los estuviera observando.

+++--+++

Suigetsu mostró su mejor sonrisa, tal y como Karin, su agente, le había enseñado que hiciera al momento de reunirse con un productor, lo que vende en un actor siempre es la primera impresión, repetía constantemente la pelirroja y al notar la desbordante felicidad en la mujer, cosa que solo él podía notar por la confianza mutua que se tenían, supo que aquella noticia le beneficiaría en mucho.

-Un verdadero gusto el poder reunirme finalmente con usted, Suigetsu-san- el acento norteamericano del hombre rubio que le habló, a más de sus facciones físicas le hizo saber de inmediato que se trataba de uno de los productores de Estados Unidos por los cual, Karin había estado trabajando tanto

-El placer es mutuo-

-El señor es Henry Bosch, es un productor muy reconocido en el medio y al parecer está muy interesado en que trabajes para una película en Estados Unidos-

-En realidad serían una saga de películas, las películas estarán basadas en un grupo de cinco libros que han sido los más vendidos en los últimos años y la verdad es que de acuerdo a lo que he visto ha sido tu trabajo en este tiempo y de acuerdo a tú físico, puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que eres la persona indicada para interpretar al personaje-

-Pues muchas gracias por las palabras, y pues si usted así lo cree, me gustaría leer el libreto y…-

-Por eso no hay problema, precisamente acabo de entregarle una copia del libreto a Karin-san- la pelirroja le mostró ligeramente el libreto y Suigetsu sonrió

-Bien, leeré el libreto con detenimiento pero si Karin nos ha reunido es por que seguramente tenemos un trato, tan solo sería revisar el contrato y lo demás-

-Sobre eso…- la voz de Karin sonó algo dubitativa –Hay algo de lo que creo tenemos que hablar, Suigetsu- sus ojos se enfocaron en la mujer y en la pequeña sonrisa de conciliación que quiso mostrarle, era la misma sonrisa que la pelirroja le había mostrado años atrás cuando su carrera empezaba a despegar.

+++--+++

Se encontraba molesto, muy molesto en realidad.

La cercanía que Sakura mostraba descaradamente tenía con Naruto, no le terminaba por agradar y aún más no aceptaba en lo más mínimo que se hubiera atrevido a cachetearlo, no sabía las razones, y tampoco necesitaba saberlas para desaprobar por completo aquella acción. Ni siquiera había podido hablar con Naruto luego que después de un rato, los dos decidieran hablar fuera de Konoha.

Ese era un punto más por el cual se encontraba de tan mal humor.

¿Qué podía ser tan importante, que los llevara a hablar fuera de Konoha?

No le gustaba, no le gustaba y nunca le gustaría ese tipo de desapariciones que Naruto y Sakura se montaban de vez en cuando, es más ¿A quien su sano juicio le gustaría ese tipo de cosas? Cuando rara vez se encontraban los tres, se sentía fuera de lugar, junto a Naruto, Sasuke se sentía demasiado bien, a gusto como si en ningún otro lugar pudiera estar mejor, pero cuando Sakura hacía acto de presencia todo se iba al demonio, y era él quien sentía que sobraba.

Y para rematar su 'maravillosa' tarde, ahora se encontraba en el set de filmación, donde grabarían un mensaje para el próximo concierto de beneficencia que reuniría a todo tipo de famosos, la realización sería sencilla, famosos pidiendo a las personas que asistan al concierto, pero no por eso él podía darse el lujo de faltar, tenía que supervisar un par de cosas y ya luego se iría, de regreso a Konoha donde esperaba, Naruto ya hubiera regresado de su almuerzo con Sakura.

-Entonces te espero en el set principal, cámbiate rápido- sus ojos se levantaron en dirección donde había escuchado esa voz, y casi de inmediato entre tanta gente que se movía de un lado a otro, Sasuke estuvo seguro de que por un momento vió el cabello rubio de Naruto perderse entre la gente, vestido con aquel abrigo naranja que al ojiazul tanto le gustaba usar.

Se movió con rapidez entre la gente, abriéndose paso, confuso sobre todo, por el hecho de que Naruto se encontrara en el lugar, estaba seguro de que era él, no había muchos rubios en aquel lugar y si no estaba equivocado la voz que había identificado tan rápidamente era la del hermano de Naruto, Deidara.

-Sasuke-san- una reportera de aquellas tan molesta que él por lo general evitaba se apareció de repente con una gran sonrisa y con el camarógrafo a su lado –Nos enteramos que Konoha estará a cargo de la promoción del evento ¿Cuál es exactamente el trabajo que se hará?-

-Bueno en realidad pienso que sobre eso debería hablar con el director- miró de un lado a otro y vió la cabellera rubia perderse entre el pasillo que conducía a los camerinos, para luego entrar en uno de ellos.

-¿Se encuentra ocupado, Sasuke-san?- la mujer intentó ver en la misma dirección que el azabache, intentando de alguna forma descubrir que era aquello que había llamado tanto la atención de uno de los apuestos hermanos Uchiha

-La verdad es que si, con permiso- se inclinó levemente a modo de educación y cuanto vió que la mujer se entretenía con uno de los modelos que había sido convocado para la filmación, se apresuró en moverse entre la gente hasta llegar a la puerta por la cual, el que parecía ser Naruto había desaparecido.

Dudó.

Quizás por la idea de que no estaba muy seguro si se trataba de Naruto o no, pero no podía equivocarse, aunque lo había visto de perfil, sabía que se trataba de él, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio y aquel escandaloso chándal naranja definitivamente no podía tratarse de otra persona, además ¿Por qué otra razón también se encontraría en el set Deidara?

Un poco más seguro, dio un par de golpes en la puerta y aunque no demoraron en abrir, en cuanto la puerta se abrió y la fresca voz del muchacho ante sus ojos llegó a sus oídos lo que más le sorprendió en aquel instante fue la imagen que tuvo ante sus ojos.

–Dei que bueno que llegaste no encuentro mis…-

Aquellas mechas azabaches cubiertas apenas por la capucha del chándal naranja y esos indudables ojos azules se abrieron con igual sorpresa que los suyos. Pudo notar la sorpresa en el menor y como ligeramente agachado al haber abierto la puerta con rapidez, todavía no salía de su estupefacción.

-Sasuke…-

Cuando escuchó su nombre de la boca de aquel muchacho por un momento pensó que en realidad todo esto estaba empezando a tornarse realmente extraño, sin embargo en cuanto identificó un pequeño mechón rubio escaparse de entre el cabello azabache, sin pensarlo demasiado acercó su mano a la capucha de un impávido y paralizado ojiazul.

Bajó la capucha con lentitud, como si esperara haberse equivocado, pero en cuanto aquel mechón rubio fue todavía más notorio, casi por impulso el falso cabello negro se deslizó por completo de la cabeza del menor dejando poco a poco a la vista los mechones rubios que pertenecían en realidad a aquella cabellera.

**FIN CAPITULO DOCE**

_Bueno antes que nada quiero explicarles el porque he actualizado tan pronto este fic, si hace poco menos de una semana actualice otro capitulo, pues bien lo que pasa es que últimamente me ha entrado una inspiración absoluta con este fic y solo he podido escribir sobre este, incluso ya tengo un par de capitulo más escritos y como debo actualizar al parecer solo pude actualizar este, así que mis disculpas con las personas que me han pedido que actualice mis otros fics, de verdad. Disculpen._

_Con respecto al fic, como dato adicional, por si no lo he mencionado antes, Tsubaki es el padre de Sakura, recuerden que ambos son presidente y vicepresidente de Konoha todavía._

_En un review anterior, de este fic u otro, la verdad no recuerdo muy bien, alguien me planteo que leyera uno de sus desafíos, pero cuando quise buscar su review para revisar el desafió ya no lo encontré, así que a quien me haya escrito, si mal no recuerdo de Full Metal A. por favor que lo escriba de nuevo, por que me llamó mucho la atención._

_Bien, espero que les haya gustado y hasta el próximo capitulo entonces, muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus palabras, esta de más decirles que son muy importantes, sus correcciones y aportes también lo son._


	13. Quien odia su propia historia

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 13: **Quien Odia la Historia, es Por Que en Realidad Odia su Propia Historia

+++-FB-+++

_-Hermano…-_

_-¿Mmh?-_

_La lluvia que colapsaba de a poco contra el firme suelo empezó a mojar las livianas ropas de ambos rubios, cubiertos apenas con algo más que los pijamas que usualmente usaban para abrigarse en el verano, con sus doce años, Deidara ya sentía la necesidad de proteger a su hermano, aunque eso le costara la vida propia, sin embargo el cuidarlo él solo, le resultaba simplemente una idea sin contemplar._

_-Papá y mamá… no volverán ¿Cierto?- _

_-No, Naruto-_

_Los ojos azules de Naruto enfocaron la mano derecha de su Deidara y de cómo el mayor movía indecisamente su mano hacia donde él se encontraba, algo tembloroso cabía decir. Sonrió ante la lentitud en que la mano del mayor se movía y sintiendo los ojos arder, movió su mano de igual manera, lenta e indecisamente, hasta que ambas palmas se encontraron. _

_-Hermano…-_

_-¿Mmh?-_

_El roce de sus manos fue lento, palpando y asegurándose mutuamente de que el contacto en realidad existía y que no era producto de su imaginación, en aquel momento cuando sus manos terminaron de reconocerse, sin mirarse el uno al otro, apretaron con una fuerza quizás innecesaria la mano contraria._

_-Estamos completamente solos… ¿Verdad?-_

_A lo lejos, cruzando aquel hermoso pasto por el cual el pequeño Naruto solía correr siendo perseguido por Minato, se podía ver el inicio del nuevo amanecer, aquellos pares de ojos azules no perdían ni un solo instante de esa maravillosa muestra de la naturaleza._

_-Probablemente… Naruto-_

+++-FB-+++

-Ayúdanos a Ayudar, con tu simple colaboración podemos lograr un mundo mejor…-

Las voces que se perdían entre el corte y el acción por parte del director ofuscaban un poco a todos los presentes que se movían con rapidez de un lugar a otro, asistentes que arreglaban cualquier imperfección en el vestuario o imagen de los famosos que se encontraban ahí reunidos, las sonrisas resplandecientes, las palabras sutiles y la música que se dejaba escuchar por todas partes lograba un aura diferente.

Deidara permanecía con una revista sobre las piernas, observándola con algo de cuidado, en la hoja del lado izquierdo aparecía Kyo y en la del lado derecho Sai, ambos aunque con diferentes expresiones marcaban una diferencia total entre ellos y el resto de modelos que había posado también para esa revista. La sola idea de que Konnta hubiera sido quien los llevara hasta la cima, que fuera él, el causante de todo, de su fama, de su poder, de su dinero… el solo hecho de saber que le debían incluso la vida… lo hizo estremecer.

-Deidara-san- su mirada enfocó a la muchacha que atareada entre papeles y micrófonos le sonreía –Kyo-san me mandó a decirle que los disculpara pero que tuvo que marcharse con urgencia-

-¿Cómo?- pasó una mano por su rostro y contrariado como se encontraba asintió –Gracias, con permiso- se levantó del asiento en que se encontraba y comenzó a caminar hacia los camerinos.

-Bueno en realidad pienso que sobre eso debería hablar con el director-

La voz de Sasuke por un momento lo paralizó, no es como si hubiera hablado por mucho tiempo con el azabache, pero bastaba con aquello como para identificarlo, por alguna razón la voz de los Uchiha se le hacía reconocible en cualquier momento –Perfecto, guarda eso quizás lo podamos usar en algún momento- en cuanto vió a la reportera y al camarógrafo, seguramente revisando su trabajo, no pudo evitar acercarse.

-Disculpa… ¿Es Uchiha Sasuke a quien entrevistaste?-

-Oh, Deidara-san- la mujer se enderezó de inmediato mostrando la mejor de la sonrisas que pudo encontrar –Así es, lo entreviste hace un rato ¿Tiene un momento? Quisiera…-

-Lo siento, estoy sumamente ocupado- y sin molestarse en ver el rostro decepcionado de la mujer, Deidara se marchó con el entrecejo arrugado y dispuesto a llamar a su hermano menor, sin embargo en cuanto su celular comenzó a tintinear un número desconocido, suspiró -¿Aló?-

-Deidara-kun- la voz arrogante y burlona de Uchiha Itachi no hizo mas que enojarlo, rodar los ojos y pensar que Naruto no podía encontrar mejor momento para meterse en problemas -¿Estas ocupado?-

-La verdad es que s…-

-Da igual, no me importa- el rubio se vió obligado a cerrar los ojos y apretarlos con fuerza –Estoy en restaurante más lujoso de todo Japón-

-Que bien por ti Uchiha pero…-

-Quiero que vengas en este preciso instante. Te estoy esperando-

-¿Has pensado siquiera que tengo un trabajo que hacer?-

-¿Has pensado que tengo suficientes contactos como para que mañana a primera hora todo el mundo sepa quien es en verdad Kyo?-

-Bastardo…-

-No demores Dei-kun- y con aquella risa de saberse ganador de esa pequeña batalla, Itachi colgó, dejando a un furioso Deidara quien tan solo pateó el bote de basura más cercano que encontró.

-Bien Ita-kun…- aquella sonrisa que hace muchos años no aparecía en el rostro amable de Deidara, volvió a renacer –Si tanto quieres jugar…-

+++--+++

-¿No vas a intentar siquiera decir algo, Naruto?-

Esto era fácil, diez segundos después de que Sasuke recorriera con su mirada cada centímetro de su rostro y cuerpo, luego de que comprobara que dentro del camerino las letras pertenecientes al nombre Kyo, brillaban con fuerza y de que sus ojos no pudieran mentirle, Sasuke no necesitó de más.

Lo había agarrado con fuerza de uno de sus brazos y sin siquiera decir palabra lo había comenzado a arrastrar hacia la salida, apenas y había tenido oportunidad de decirle a una chica que le avisara a Deidara de su partida, de ahí en adelante Sasuke había comenzado a manejar quien sabe hacía donde sin mencionar palabra y él tan solo había decido imitarlo, hasta claro… cuando Sasuke comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber exactamente?-

Las razones, motivos o disculpas, volaban de un lado a otro en la cabeza de Naruto, las calles que pasaban rápido debido a la velocidad lo mantenían en un estado constante de nerviosismo y cuando el auto giró en una boca calle no pudo evitar agarrarse con fuerza de asiento, Sasuke estaba siendo impulsivo, y el azabache rara vez lo era.

-Tú verdad-

Naruto miró a Sasuke.

Mentir siempre era más fácil.

Enfocó su mirada en el camino, por alguna razón la velocidad que llevaban ya no le parecía tan peligrosa como antes, una sonrisa hizo aparición y como era casi una costumbre cuando se ocultaba tras su máscara de mentiras, la cual se le estaba haciendo demasiado grande, elevó su barbilla con un poco de arrogancia y tomando un poco de aire se decidió a hablar.

-Pues esta es mi verdad soy Kyo y Naruto al mismo tiempo, y que pena que en verdad no me puedas reconocer, Sasuke-

-¿Reconocer?-

-No soy el Naruto con él que estas saliendo, Sasuke- lo vió directamente y cuando el auto frenó bruscamente y sus ojos se encontraron, Naruto sintió que manipular a Sasuke se le había vuelto demasiado fácil, tanto que se le estaba volviendo aburrido –Soy su hermano-

+++-FB-+++

_-Cuando nos toque ir a la Universidad ¿Iremos a la misma?- Naruto se sintió incómodo con aquella pregunta y decidió mirar hacia el río bajo sus pies_

_-¿No te parece que el día de hoy está particularmente frío?-_

_-¿Naruto?- cuando las manos de Sasuke tomaron sus hombros haciéndolo girar, supo que no podía seguir esquivando la pregunta._

_-¿No crees que es muy pronto para hablar del futuro?- comenzó a caminar hacia donde el auto que Sasuke había traído se encontraba –Mejor disfrutemos del presente. Es más divertido-_

_-Quizás tienes razón. Ni siquiera estamos en sexto-_

_-¿Lo ves teme? Te preocupas por sandeces-_

_-Wow Naruto… me sorprendes cada día más te sabes el significado de esa palabra-_

_-Idiota-_

_Naruto llevó las manos detrás de su cabeza y cuando vió a Sasuke pasar a su lado jugando con las llaves del auto, por un momento se planteó la idea que Deidara le venía diciendo con tiempo, huir podía ser quizás una de las mejores maneras de escapar de todo, sin embargo el dejar atrás a Sasuke, no era algo con lo que hubiera contado hasta ahora._

_-¿Qué esperas, dobe?-_

_-Voy… voy. Ya sé que debes llegar antes que tu hermano para que no descubra que tomaste su carro-_

_-No me importa lo que me diga Itachi, dobe-_

_-Si claro…-_

_En cuanto el auto comenzó a andar, Naruto no pudo evitar el instinto propio que lo llevaba a enviar una mirada cada dos segundos al azabache a su lado que parecía muy concentrado en conducir -¿Qué tanto miras?-_

_-Nada… solo me preguntaba ¿Te irás a estudiar al extranjero?-_

_-Depende…-_

_-¿Depende?-_

_-De a donde irás a estudiar tú- la sorpresa en su rostro se reflejó de inmediato, las palabras de Sasuke tenían siempre esa influencia en él –Por supuesto yo tomaré la Universidad más lejana a la tuya- _

_-Imbécil- lo golpeó ligeramente en el brazo y sonrió abiertamente, Naruto era perfectamente conciente de que igual que Itachi, Sasuke seguramente también iría a estudiar al extranjero, si bien el rubio no sabía mucho acerca de la familia de Sasuke por lo menos sabía lo básico y entre esas cosas, que la familia Uchiha era por demás poderosa –Detente- _

_A lo lejos justo dos cuadras antes de llegar al lugar donde convivía desde hace años, prácticamente desde su infancia, Konnta lo esperaba, el lujoso auto era visiblemente reconocible a sus ojos y en cuanto se percató de aquello no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo. Konnta ya estaba sospechando de sus salidas con Sasuke -¿Qué sucede?-_

_-Nada, solo déjame aquí. Caminaré-_

_-Espera- cuando la mano de Sasuke agarró su brazo, aquel contacto le produje un abrasador sentimiento de preocupación que solo sentía por parte de Deidara y Sai -¿Seguro que estás bien?-_

_-Si, debo irme- desviando rápidamente la mirada y asegurándose de que Konnta no podría verlo, Naruto se acercó lo suficiente como para poder besarlo y luego sonreírle lo más despreocupadamente posible._

_Sabía de la duda que dejaba en Sasuke y a pesar de eso, después de que bajó del carro no volvió a mirar hacia atrás, incluso fue perfectamente conciente de que Sasuke no arrancó inmediatamente, y el fingir que aquel auto estacionado aparentemente sin nadie en su interior debido a los vidrios polarizados, no fue tan difícil. Ya luego tendría tiempo de explicarle a Sasuke._

+++-FB-+++

-¿Cómo…?-

-¿Como se que sales con mi hermano? Pues muy fácil él mismo me lo contó- intentó no mirarlo a los ojos y en lo más que pudo no reflejar el nerviosismo en sus palabras

-Tu carta…-

-Es verdad, el pasado debe quedarse en el pasado, Uchiha-

El celular de Kyo sonando alertó inmediatamente al rubio, quien buscó lo más rápido que pudo entre sus ropas, debía asegurarse de que su otro celular no sonará, puesto que ese Sasuke si lo reconocería -¿Si?-

-Kyo-kun- ni siquiera se asombró al escuchar la voz de Orochimaru al teléfono -¿En problemas?-

-No-

-Podría ayudarte…-

-No, gracias-

-Mira hacía adelante- los ojos de Naruto, inconciente de la oscura de Sasuke, observaron hacía el lugar indicado y al notar aquel lujoso auto a varios metros de distancia en cuanto reconoció a Kabuto apoyado ligeramente en una de las puertas, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada, tan solo leyendo aparentemente el periódico lo hizo una vez más, llenarse de angustia.

-Adiós- cortó la llamada con el entrecejo arrugado y sintiendo más que antes que necesitaba una pastilla para calmarse, tan solo una, no más era demasiado como para que él solo pudiera soportarlo, primero Sasuke, luego Konnta… Orochimaru o como demonio se hiciera llamar ahora

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada, solo déjame aquí. Caminaré-

Intentó bajarse del auto pero cuando la mano de Sasuke sujetó su brazo, un aire de déjavù lo rodeó por completo -Espera- y supo que Sasuke sintió lo mismo, por el leve cruce de miradas que tuvieron, por lo escasos segundos en los que ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra, sabía que probablemente Sasuke no lo recordaba pero el que su corazón se agitara tanto como en ese momento, lo desconcertaba -¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Si, debo irme-

-Naruto…- Sasuke no lo dejó bajarse una vez más, sujetándolo con la misma fuerza que antes –Yo quiero que sepas que…-

-Si es por tu relación con mi hermano. Créeme que no me importa, ahora tan solo déjame ir- logró soltarse de aquel agarre, sin embargo la sola voz del Uchiha tuvo la misma fuerza como para retenerlo

-Es triste… que ahora cada vez que nos vemos, somos incapaces de hablar por más de diez minutos. Cuando antes solíamos hablar o tan solo discutir por horas-

-No le menciones a nadie lo que has visto hoy, Sasuke-

Igual que la vez anterior, Naruto se bajó del auto sin volver a mirar atrás, sin importarle en lo más mínimo a diferencia de la vez anterior, si Sasuke lo veía o no subirse al otro carro, la sonrisa ladina de Orochimaru dentro del carro, ofreciéndole ropa que solía usar cuando iba a Konoha no lo asombró, ni siquiera por el hecho de que el mayor supiera que también trabajaba en Konoha y mucho menos de cómo se enteró de que salió con Sasuke del set.

-Apresúrate en cambiarte, Naruto-kun. Te llevaremos a Konoha inmediatamente-

Y sin siquiera pedir explicaciones, apenas el auto arrancó, acostumbrado a aquella mirada sobre su cuerpo, empezó a cambiarse de ropa. Kabuto seguramente llegaría antes que Sasuke y aunque tenía unas enormes ganas de gritar, igual que antes, la sola presencia de Orochimaru podía aplacar cualquier rastro de rebeldía.

+++--+++

-Esto no está bien, Fugaku-

Tsubaki, azotado por la realidad dejó el balance sobre el escritorio y sacándose los lentes con cuidado los dejó en el mismo lugar, masajeó con lentitud la zona cercana a la nariz y suspiró ante la seria mirada del Uchiha.

-Debemos tomar medidas, Tsubaki-

-¿En que momento llegamos a este punto?-

-No lo sé, hay algo en medio de todo esto que no está bien. Lo sé. Íbamos a la perfección ¿Qué pudo haber provocado esta baja tan repentina?-

-Mañana es la junta de socios-

-Habrá que ser directos-

+++--+++

Sakura volvió a beber.

Aquel sabor amargo que el whisky le producía, la hizo arrugar un poco el rostro, mientras otra lágrima caía por su rostro, resbalando por sus mejillas hasta desaparece por su cuello, no es como si llevara horas llorando, de repente, sin que pudiera preverlo o detenerlo, una lágrima se le escapaba.

Seguía en el mismo restaurante al cual Naruto la había jalado y luego se había marchado a pesar de su rostro de completa desolación.

_No es como si las consumiera a diario, Sakura. Tan solo las consumo muy de vez en cuando, cuando las necesito de verdad. Tu no entiendes toda la presión por que la que estoy pasando_

Pidió que llenaran una vez más su vaso y continuó con la mirada fija en la barra donde se encontraban sus brazos apoyados, la dulce voz de Naruto, cada vez que intentaba justificarse, tan solo lograba herirla más, por que el escuchar esa suave y envolvente voz no hacía más que demostrarle a cada segundo que esa dulce voz era un farsa.

_Nadie más puede saberlo, Sakura. No le convendría a nuestros planes. Confió en ti_

Hasta ahora había pensado prepotentemente que era ella quien tenía el control de la situación, hasta ahora había pensado que era ella quien tenía a Naruto en las manos, nunca había pensado siquiera en la posibilidad de que Naruto tan solo fingía sentirse presionado por ella. Después de todo… Si podía engañar de esa forma a Uchiha Sasuke y a medio mundo ¿Por qué no lo haría con ella?

_Te aprecio mucho, Sakura-chan. Más de lo que te imaginas_

La había manipulado, franca y directamente sin siquiera ocultarlo, cada vez que le sonreía, que tomaba sus manos, que la miraba a los ojos, todo era tan solo para convencerla, y ella impávida como se encontraba al ver finalmente el verdadero rostro de Uzumaki Naruto, tan solo había podido asentir.

Luego, cuando después de una debida disculpa se había levantado de la mesa, justificándose con su trabajo como Kyo y se había empezado a alejar, Haruno Sakura tan solo pudo ver aquella espalda amplia alejarse, con un paso tranquilo, como si aquella conversación no hubiera tenido la menor de las importancias, como si su dolor no le importara.

Naruto era un egoísta.

Y ella… era una estúpida.

+++--+++

Condujo lentamente, todo el tiempo, lo suficiente como para que el sueño de su acompañante no se viera interrumpido, luego de aquel largo abrazo que Sai le proporciono, y de que el menor se negara a hablar sobre el por que se encontraba en ese estado, y decidieran conversar sobre cualquier otra cosa, como antes lo hacían. Gaara entendió que no le quedaba otro remedio que aceptar.

El cansancio, quizás mental de Sai. Lo había llevado a quedarse dormido mientras Gaara conducía hacía el departamento donde el muchacho vivía, la tarde empezaba a caer y aunque pareciera imposible, Sabaku había vuelto a faltar al trabajo, esta vez por un motivo diferente, por suerte y últimamente no estaban tan saturados de trabajo como usualmente lo estaban, lo cual pensándolo bien, no era bueno.

Sai se removió incómodo en el asiento. Lo cual le hizo pensar que seguramente estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

+++-FB-+++

_-¡Corre Sai!- la voz agitada de Naruto, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, en la mitad de la noche, agarrando su mano, encaminándolo hacia el lugar adecuado, era lo único que Sai podía percibir en esos momentos, su mente ofuscada, su sangre hirviendo y el sentimiento de temor absoluto que lo recorría era lo que intentaba dejar atrás._

_Minutos antes, cuando entre juegos ambos se habían retado a salir en la noche y perseguir a Konnta quien se había llevado a Deidara quien sabe a donde, para empezar ese había sido un gran error._

_Konnta con Deidara a su lado, y muchos otros hombres a su alrededor habían comenzado a golpear a un tipo desconocido acusándolo de traidor o algo parecido. Deidara y Konnta en ningún momento habían tocado al sujeto, más bien parecía por palabras del propio Konnta que lo tenía ahí tan solo para observar, para que observara lo que le podía pasar si atrevía a desafiarlo._

_Finalmente lo único que alcanzaron a ver antes de cerrar los ojos y agarrarse de las manos con fuerza, fue como Konnta sacaba una pistola de uno de sus bolsillos apuntando certeramente hacía la frente de aquel hombre, el sonido hueco del armar dispararse fue el detonante para que Naruto comenzara a jalarlo dispuesto a que huyeran de ahí._

_-¡Por favor Sai, reacciona!- _

_La voz de Naruto, desesperado por su autismo, provocado por la imagen que acababa de presenciar empezaba a ser un completo problema para su huída, no imaginaba como se encontraba en este momento Deidara, teniendo él que verlo todo desde primera plana._

_-Basta Naruto-kun, Sai-kun- el auto en que Konnta solía movilizarse se estacionó a unos metros de ellos, haciéndolos detenerse con brusquedad y espanto a la vez –Suban- Deidara dentro, sentado junto a Konnta, tapaba su propio rostro con sus manos todavía temblorosas._

+++--+++

_Naruto miró a Deidara, luego a Sai._

_Y supo que mientras esos dos estuvieran bien y a su lado, entonces por el momento todo estaba bien._

_Podía sentir la mirada de Konnta sobre su cuerpo, la misma mirada que posaba sobre Sai y Deidara, era muy conciente de que esa mirada tan solo la posaba en los tres, de entre todos los que trabajaban para el hombre, los único que tenían un trato especial, por llamarlo de algún modo, eran ellos. Por eso muchos los detestaban._

_-¿Dónde vamos?-_

_Su voz desafiante, como siempre, logró sacar a Deidara de su estupor y Sai lo miró con preocupación, su corazón agitado no hacía más que gritarle que se comportara, sin embargo su orgullo no hacía más que elevar su rango de rebeldía contra aquel hombre que desde que los recogió, tan solo empeoró sus vidas._

_-A hacer una pequeña visita-_

_La vista amplia del cementerio, lo hizo temblar, sin embargo cuando Deidara tomó su mano y Sai su otra mano, y a pesar de que sintió el temblor en las manos contrarias. Naruto solo así, se sintió un poco más tranquilo._

_Los nombres Minato Kamikaze y Kushina Uzumaki resaltaban en dos lápidas._

_Naruto solo alcanzó a arrodillarse, hasta ahora, después de tantos años, jamás había tenido el valor suficiente como para atreverse a visitarlos, Deidara tapó su rostro una vez más sin soltar la mano de su hermano menor quien a pesar de la incomodidad de mantener el brazo levantado parecía no querer soltarlo. Sai sin embargo tan solo apretó con más fuerza la mano de un sollozante Naruto._

_Inesperadamente Naruto sintió la mano de Sai alejarse con extrema violencia._

_Entre sus lágrimas pudo observar como Konnta agarraba a Sai por el cuello con uno de sus brazos, apegándolo a su cuerpo -¡Suéltalo! ¡¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo?!-_

_-Shh… Naruto-kun- Sai permanecía aparentemente calmado, respirando ampliamente para no alterar más de lo debido al rubio_

_-Konnta… te lo suplico ¡De rodillas si así lo quieres! Pero… deja a Sai…-_

_-Tranquilo Dei… esto tan solo es una prueba-_

_La manera violenta en la que Konnta soltó al azabache, haciéndolo golpear contra el suelo, incluyendo el gemido de dolor que exteriorizo el menor bastó para que Naruto decidiera levantarse y Deidara avanzara un par de pasos, sin embargo en cuanto Konnta sacó nuevamente aquella pistola con la que hace unas horas le había quitado la vida a otro ser humano y ahora apuntaba sin el menor problema hacía la frente de Sai._

_-No… por favor…-_

_-Sai…-_

_-Tranquilos niños…- Konnta sonrió desvergonzada y altaneramente –Me he dado cuenta que últimamente, producto de la edad quizás se me están rebelando demasiado, quizás les he cumplido demasiados caprichos. Después de todo a diferencia del resto son los únicos a los cuales no permito que ningún cliente toque, estudian, salen y todo a cambio de que a penas sean mayores de edad, su juventud y cuerpo me pertenezca. Ni siquiera les he pedido algo siendo todavía unos niños-_

_Naruto dibujó una mueca de asco._

_-Y el más problemático eres tú, Naruto-kun. Cuando los recogí… siendo unos niños, supe que había algo en ustedes tres que me daría gusto manejar en el futuro, pero si siguen comportándose de esa forma…- la pistola rastradillo haciéndolos estremecerse todavía más -…Me veré obligado a enseñarles con el ejemplo que cuando Konnta pone su atención en alguien, ya nunca más pueden escapar. Y quien me traiciona. Muere-_

_-Me encargaré de que no haya más problemas, Konnta-_

_La voz de Deidara, dejándose ver como el mayor se escuchó fuerte y clara sin nerviosismo ni temblor, Naruto solo agachó la cabeza conciente de que esa imagen y ese momento no lo podría olvidar nunca más, Sai tan solo apretaba con fuerza sus puños, sintiéndose inútil, pero más que todo… débil._

_-El miedo, es la mejor manera de manejar a las personas, mucho más efectivo que el dinero. Te has dado cuenta que me es muy fácil asesinarlos, quitarles la vida sin el menor problema. No lo olviden. Ahora…- Konnta volvió a guardar el arma –Acompáñame Deidara tengo que ir a terminar un par de negocios- el hombre miró con el entrecejo arrugado como Naruto se acercaba velozmente a Sai y lo abrazaba con una fuerza desmedida, cosa que seguramente, debido a su mirada, el rubio mayor también se moría por hacer. No importaba, eso a él le convenía, entre más cercanos fueran esos tres, más fácil sería tenerlos en su poder –Ustedes dos vean como se regresan, pero más les vale que sea antes del amanecer-_

+++-FB-+++

-Naruto… Dei…-

La voz algo angustiada de Sai logró que Gaara por un momento desviara su mirada del camino, tan solo para comprobar el mal estado en el que se encontraba el muchacho, agitado y algo conmocionado por lo que su mente en este momento le mostraba, no estaba muy seguro de las razones, mucho menos si tan solo era producto de un sueño o algún mal recuerdo.

Sin embargo, cuando las orbes oscuras de Sai se mostraron ante él, improvistamente claro, no pudo evitar sorprenderse un poco y cuando el pitido de un carro lo alertó, Gaara decidió que no tenía que volver a distraerse nuevamente, se alejó lo más rápido que pudo y aunque Sai no pronunció palabra alguna después de aquella situación, el saberse importante de algún modo para el azabache lo mantenía con un buen sentimiento de satisfacción.

+++--+++

La llegada a su oficina fue rápida, incluso más veloz de lo pudo haber imaginado, a diferencia de las veces anteriores no saludo a nadie, en especial por que su objetivo era pasar desapercibido ante el resto de secretarias, para así poder armar su cuartada, no dudaba de la infinita ayuda de Tenten, pero nunca era bueno confiar al cien por ciento en otra persona, y eso Naruto lo había aprendido hace mucho tiempo.

Apenas se encontró lejos de cualquier mirada, se apoyó en contra la puerta mirando de forma perdida como la oscuridad empezaba a apoderarse de su oficina, sacó de su bolsillo las pastillas que seguramente Orochimaru debió haber visto mientras se cambiaba de ropa, a estas alturas poco le importaba si el hombre las identificó o no, metió una de las pastillas a su boca.

Tal y como se lo había dicho a Sakura…

Solo las consumía cuando las necesitaba de verdad.

+++--+++

Cerca de las siete de la noche, Deidara llegó al elegante restaurante.

Vestido con aquella camisa de seda negra, manga larga que tanto le gustaba, con su pantalón de tela comprado en Italia al igual que sus zapatos, y su chaleco de un color muy parecido a la plata, resaltaba entre los presentes a cada paso que daba, por algo era el hermano mayor de uno de los modelos más reconocidos a nivel mundial, el que Naruto escondiera su grandioso cabello rubio, era un asunto aparte.

Todos tienen un lado oscuro…

Brillantes palabras, no estaba muy seguro de quien las había escuchado, pero estaba más que seguro de que él como enemigo podía ser muy poderoso, incluso hasta malévolo, no en vano pasó tantos años junto al desgraciado de Konnta, para bien o para mal, lo bueno o lo malo termina por aprenderse.

Divisó a Uchiha sentado en una de las mesas centrales del restaurante, a vista de todo el mundo "_El muy maldito_" aunque claro, era de esperarse, observó con satisfacción el rostro aburrido y algo molesto del mayor, seguramente por el hecho de haber tenido que esperar tanto, ladeó ligeramente su rostro hacía uno de los ventanales más amplio del lugar y sonrió con satisfacción al notar un par de sombras moverse discretamente.

-Buenas noches, Ita-kun- observar el cambio brusco que sufrió el rostro del azabache fue un verdadero placer, había visto un poco de enojo, pero al verlo directamente su rostro había cambiado por completo a uno de asombro que de inmediato intento disimular

-¿Y a que debemos tanta elegancia?-

-Quieres exponerme ante tus amistades, y supongo que querrás exponer lo mejor ¿No?- se sentó sin siquiera esperar que Itachi se lo indicara, y de inmediato colocó la servilleta de tela sobre sus piernas.

Sentía a la perfección la mirada de Uchiha sobre sí, lo que no terminaba de comprender era el tipo de mirada, no era como el de la mayoría de las personas en el restaurante, quienes seguramente pensaban que se vería mejor sin tanta ropa encima, quizás esa era una de las razones por las que no solía arreglarse así, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario. Esa mirada en cambio rayaba en lo molesta, pero no con él…

-¿Qué sucede?- su mano viajó directamente hacia la contaría rozándola con cuidado, previniendo cualquier tipo de rechazo, que no recibió –Ita-kun-

-No me gusta como estas vestido- Deidara de inmediato enarcó una ceja ¿Qué demonios quería ese maldito entonces? Aunque sonara arrogante, quizás prepotente, Deidara era muy conciente que más apuesto que él, en ese restaurante no había, Itachi tal vez, pero a menos que el Uchiha fuera un narcisista, su presencia no contaba –Ni como te estas comportando, Dei-kun-

La mano fuerte de Itachi apretó la suya y la sonrisa del mayor por un momento logró desconcertarlo, Itachi estaba fingiendo, pero la conversación, debido a aquella filosa mirada, iba en serio –No logro comprenderte entonces, Uchiha- bajó la voz, acercando un poco su rostro para comprobar la confidencialidad –Me pides que salgamos para exhibirme y sin embargo…-

-Número uno, no me gusta como estas vestido por que llamas demasiado la atención de las otras personas. Eso no me gusta- el agarre del azabache sobre su mano se hizo más intenso –Número dos, no me interesa que medio mundo se entere de esto, llamas demasiado la atención, eres un personaje público déjame decirte, ser el manager de Kyo no es cualquier cosa y cualquiera puede armar una primera plana con el primogénito de la familia Uchiha y el reconocido mundialmente Manager Uzumaki- el rostro serio de Itachi logró acercarse todavía más –Número tres, no me interesa tener que presentarte ante mi familia por que donde lleguemos a exponernos tanto no encontraría las palabras para decirle a mi madre que esto tan solo es por diversión-

-¿Y sobre mi comportamiento, Ita-kun?- la mano libre con la que Deidara había decido acariciar el rostro del mayor, fue tomada con aparente suavidad por Uchiha, quien de inmediato le mandó una mirada asesina, lo suficientemente expresiva como para que el rubio entendiera por las buenas.

-Te ves demasiado falso. Lo detesto-

Deidara sonrió, alejándose por completo y marcando una prudente distancia, lejos de cualquier contacto, apoyando la espalda en el cómodo respaldar de su asiento –Pues entonces sentémonos a cenar, como dos completos extraños. Por que… ¿No pretenderás que me vaya a cambiar y luego regrese, cierto?-

-Mmmh… puede ser una opción-

-No abuses de tu suerte, Uchiha-

-Tranquilo… estas salidas tan solo será de unos días, luego yo mismo me encargaré de contarle a todo el mundo, lo destrozado que quedaste luego de que decidiera que no eras suficiente para mi-

-Eres un maldito bastardo ¿Lo sabías?-

-Desde cumplí quince ¿Brindamos?- el vino blanco en la copa que sostenía el mayor lo hizo respirar profundo para no terminar de explotar.

-Por supuesto, siempre es bueno saborear un buen vino, a tu salud desgraciado-

-A tu salud, pequeña laca-

Las sonrisas hipócritas no se hicieron esperar.

+++--+++

Cuando sus pies, después de tantos años caminaron por suelo Japonés, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios fue casi inevitable, las oscuras gafas adquiridas hace apenas un par de semanas se desprendieron de sus ojos, mostrando aquel color almendrado que tan bien hacía juego con su cabello, observó con complacencia el aeropuerto de la que por muchos años fue su ciudad natal. Lee a su lado continuaba arreglando todo lo debido a su hospedaje, podía escucharlo platicar con aquel acento japonés que a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado fuera del país, no perdía.

Desde donde se encontraba una pancarta completamente absorbente se mostraba imponente ante todos los visitantes o propios ciudadanos de Tokio. Indudablemente Kyo era la imagen resplandeciente de aquella campaña publicitaria, y cuando sus ojos recorrieron por completa aquella amplia imagen del cuerpo del ojiazul su sonrisa no pudo más que acrecentarse.

-Todo esta listo, Hyuuga-san. Recuerde que tenemos tan solo una semana para lograrlo-

Desde su lugar, Neji tan solo asintió. La imagen de Kyo casi hipnotizante le recordaba que la misma influencia tenía el verdadero en persona.

+++--+++

Sasuke miró con indecisión la puerta de su oficina, desde que había llegado no se había atrevido a enfrentarse a Naruto, por miedo, tal vez, a encarar al rubio. Aunque no le gustara aceptarlo había algo dentro de toda esta historia entre el hermano gemelo de Naruto y el que ahora estaba con él que no le gustaba, se había quedado un par de minutos frente a la puerta del menor, decidiéndose entre entrar o no pero finalmente había desistido.

Pasó las manos por su oscuro cabello, apoyando los codos sobre el escritorio, exhausto sobre todo por el peso que últimamente estaba sintiendo sobre sus hombros, cuando la puerta de su oficina se abrió y Hinata hizo acto de presencia, por algún motivo no se molestó en enfriar sus expresiones, al contrario permaneció del mismo modo y cuando la muchacha cerró al puerta proporcionándoles privacidad, no pudo evitar pensar que como asistente, Hinata era la mejor.

-¿Desea que le pida algo, Sasuke-san?-

-Esta bien, Hinata. Puedes sentarte- la mucha asintió a pesar de que era conciente de que su jefe no la veía y tomó asiento frente al hombre –Dime… Mañana es el cumpleaños de Naruto ¿Cierto?—

-Si… por lo mismo… pensé que podía necesitar de mi ayuda- un pequeño sonrojo se pudo apreciar en las mejillas de la mujer –Como… mañana también es la junta de accionistas, imagine que estaría lo suficientemente ocupado y…-

-¿Mañana es la junta?- por fin, después de un buen tiempo los ojos de Sasuke se dejaron ver –Lo olvidé por completo-

-Precisamente mañana se escogerá a los próximos presidente y vicepresidente. Le deseo mucha suerte, Sasuke-san- el azabache tan solo echó la cabeza hacía atrás moviendo de un lado a otro su silla.

-Hinata…- la mujer levantó la mirada inmediatamente hacía donde su jefe todavía mirando el techo parecía estar en total relajación -¿Se puede querer tanto a una persona… que prefieres ignorar sus errores y mentiras?-

-Naruto-san… ¿Le ha mentido?-

-Ni siquiera quiero saber como supiste que hablaba de él, pero no es como si hubiera descubierto una mentira suya… es solo que…-

-Yo… pienso que a veces uno comete muchos errores cuando se enamora, tantos que uno mismo no es conciente ni siquiera de sus propios errores- Sasuke entonces miró a su asistente quien aparentemente escribía en la pequeña agenda en sus manos –Y uno de esos errores es creer que los errores contrarios no son tan graves, no soy la más indicada para decir este tipo de cosas pero… ¿Si duda todo el tiempo no es eso restarle tiempo maravilloso a la relación?-

Por primera ve en todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la mujer, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarla con cierta admiración -¿Y cuando esas mentiras pueden lastimarte?-

-¿Entonces no es mejor dolor insufrible que dure poco a uno que dure demasiado y termine por desgastar todo lo bueno que tenemos?- Hinata tomó un poco de aire antes de devolverle la mirada al mayor –El amor es alegría y sufrimiento a la vez, si no hay sufrimiento entonces no se ama de verdad, por que no conocemos en realidad las partes buenas y malas de esa persona, por que tan solo hemos pasado por buenos momentos. Sonreír en momentos alegres es fácil, mantener la sonrisa a pesar de los obstáculos es donde se descubre a las verdaderas personas que tenemos a nuestros alrededor…-

-Pero…-

-Sin embargo, si se ama con intensidad a una persona, pero esta persona trae más angustia que paz, más dolor que alegría. Entonces desde un principio ese amor fue únicamente de uno solo. Si la desconfianza, el miedo, y el temor de ser abandonado prioriza la relación. Eso desde un principio no fue una relación. Si una persona entrega escasos momentos de alegría pero es incapaz de inspirar confianza, creo que esa persona sería una persona de la cual debería alejarme-

Sasuke comenzó a analizar cada palabra dicha por la mujer y dejó que su mirada se desviara por la ventana en su oficina, hasta ver como las luces de los otros edificios adornaban la noche –Pero no me haga caso, Sasuke-san- regresó su mirada en cuanto sintió el sonido de Hinata levantarse de su asiento, mientras lo miraba con una gran y destellante sonrisa –Yo pienso que usted y Naruto-san hacen una gran pareja. Usted se ve distinto cuando está con él, y Naruto-san… Naruto-san sonríe más cuando está a su lado, esas sonrisas y la manera en que sus ojos se posan única y exclusivamente en usted. No pueden ser falsos-

Aquellas palabras… lograron hacerlo sonreír.

-Sasuke…- la puerta de su oficina se abrió y cuando el rostro de un sonriente Naruto se mostró ante sus ojos no pudo evitar sentir un terrible peso en su estómago –Oh… no sabía que estabas ocupado-

-Precisamente Sasuke-san acaba de terminar de dictarme una solicitud, yo ya me marcho Naruto-san. Con permiso. Hasta mañana- Hinata se inclinó levemente a modo de despedida y Naruto la imitó ligeramente mientras la veía salir de la oficina, le agradaba ese aire tan femenino que rodeaba a la muchacha.

-Bueno… ¿Ya nos vamos?- se acercó con tranquilidad hacia Sasuke quien empezaba a recoger sus pertenencias para poder marcharse -¿Nervioso por la junta de mañana?- arreglo inconcientemente el cuello de la camisa del mayor, sin darse cuenta de la intensa mirada por parte de Sasuke

-No puedo creer que tu lo recordaras y yo no-

-Tenten acaba de recordármelo, así que no tengo tanto mérito-

Naruto podía sentir cierta tensión en el ambiente, eso sumado a la mirada atenta de Sasuke a cada movimiento suyo, por eso mientras caminaban hacia el ascensor y luego hacia donde se encontraba el vehículo del mayor intentó disipar ese ambiente tan pesado que existía, sin éxito por supuesto, así que usando su último recurso, cuando el auto ya se encontraba en movimiento, empezó a hablar despreocupadamente, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Puedes creer que Sakura se haya molestado tanto por que me deshice de un cuadro que ella tenía en la oficina?- la mentira estaba bien planeada, al día siguiente Tenten iría temprano a la oficina y se desharía del primer cuadro que encontrara para justificar claro, su cuartada –Hasta una cacheteada me dio… jeje… no conocía esa parte tan violente de ella- sobó su mejilla con una sonrisa boba en el rostro y mirando de reojo al azabache, suspiró –Sasuke… ¿Estás molesto conmigo?-

-Te creo-

-¿Eh?-

-Lo del cuadro, lo de Sakura, lo de la cachetada. Te creo, te creo absolutamente todo, por más idiota que suene… te creo, Naruto- a pesar de sus palabras, Sasuke se mostraba serio y muy atento al camino en ese momento –Pero por favor… no me mientas. Jamás-

-Lo prometo- rozó con algo de lentitud la mano de Sasuke sobre el volante y al notar que no existía ningún tipo de rechazo, apresó la fría mano con fuerza, pudo percibir como Sasuke lo miró por un escaso segundo, pero no se atrevió al volver a mirarlo a la cara en lo que restó de viaje.

"_Me estás mintiendo, Naruto. Lo sé_"

+++--+++

Itachi arrojó su camisa lo más lejos que pudo.

Bufó con molestia y se sentó en el filo de su cama, con las luces de su apartamento todavía apagadas, Kamikaze Deidara era un completo idiota, mira que aparecerse vestido de esa forma, atrayendo cuanta mirada se le pasaba por enfrente, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan incómodo como en las dos horas que permaneció junto al ojiazul.

Si, había tenido parejas realmente hermosas durante toda su vida, después de todo un Uchiha no merece nada menos que eso, pero por algún motivo que no terminaba de entender el que en este momento Deidara Uzumaki, o Kamikaze o como diablos se apellidara fuera el objeto de envidia a su alrededor, fue algo que se le hizo imposible de aceptar.

Quizás por que es ligeramente igual de apuesto que él…

¡Eso es!

No necesitaba pensarlo más, una sonrisa vislumbró en sus labios y sin ningún cuidado dejó caer su cuerpo sobre la mullida cama, con los brazos extendidos y una paz inestable en su interior, aunque la atracción que él influía en los demás fuera completamente diferente a la del rubio, de alguna manera u otra su objeto de venganza lograba restarle miradas que iban destinadas hacía su persona.

Eso era todo… simple y sana competencia.

Por lo menos eso quería creer.

**FIN CAPITULO TRECE**

_Hola, espero que todos hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, tengo que informales de algo, lamentablemente… aunque esto me paso por andar en fiestas en la madrugada, tuve un accidente en auto. No fue nada grave, ni para mi ni para mis amigos, pero por lo mismo tuve un fuerte golpe en el brazo, lo cual no permite escribir con facilidad, en realidad se me dificulta muchísimo, así que por lo mismo tardare en actualizar unas buenas semanas en tanto mi brazo recupera su habitual movilidad._

_Por suerte y este capitulo e inicios del próximo ya lo tenía escrito así que pude actualizar, pero con respecto a mis otras historias, la mayoría de los capítulos están a la mitad por lo que como ya mencione antes, no podré actualizar en un buen tiempo, por lo mismo escribir estas líneas se me ha dificultado un poco._

_En fin espero que hayan disfrutado del capi y de cómo va avanzando la historia, gracias por su apoyo, sus comentarios que siempre los valoro demasiado._

_Y a modo de disculpas les adelanto el nombre del proximo capitulo, que por el titulo supongo que ya se imaginaran que van a pasar, en fin muchas gracias por todo, y cuidense mcuho._

_**CAPITULO 14: El verdadero rostro de Namikaze Naruto**_


	14. El verdadero rostro de Kamikaze Naruto

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 14: **El Verdadero Rostro de Kamikaze Naruto

Konoha S.A. el día de hoy se encontraba ajetreado.

Las secretarias, asistentes y demás personal se movilizaba lo más eficiente que podía, el día de la junta de comité era por menos el día más importante en la empresa, los socios totales de la compañía se reunían como cada año para revisar cuentas, eficiencia y todo lo involucrado al manejo de la empresa, cuando esa mañana estuvo iluminada por los rayos del sol, cada empleado de la empresa supo que sus jefes, luego de cruzar la puerta de la sala de juntas, no saldrían si quiera en un par de horas.

Uchiha Fugaku y Haruno Tsubaki estuvieron usualmente temprano en la empresa, muy temprano en la mañana mientras sus respectivas asistentes terminaban por arreglar todo, ambos se encontraban reunidos si quiera desde mucho antes que cualquier empleado, a parte de los guardias que se encontraban desde ayer en sus respectivas guardias, valga la redundancia.

La movilización y preparación de todo los había mantenido en vela durante toda la noche, preocupando más de lo debido a sus respectivas esposas, quien entre el desconocimiento y la angustia no terminaban de comprender lo que sucedía.

+++--+++

Cuando los ojos azules de Deidara recorrieron cada línea en el periódico de mayor venta nacional, no pudo sino sonreír con satisfacción mientras el café amargo de esa mañana recorría su cuerpo transmitiéndole el calor necesario para aquella fría mañana.

'Uchiha Itachi futuro heredero de la gran corporación Konoha S.A mantiene en secreto, hasta hace poco, una relación amorosa con el agente personal del famoso modelo internacional Kyo, Uzumaki Deidara'

Jamás en su vida, desde que lo conoció, deseó con tantas ansias poder ver el rostro de Uchiha Itachi, pero tenía que verlo, como fuera pero tenía que verlo aquello era algo que en definitiva no podía dejar atrás, Itachi había comenzado con el juego, así que ahora tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Sabía que a Itachi le pudriría la situación.

+++--+++

-Naruto apresúrate-

Sasuke observó una vez más su imagen reflejada en el espejo, ajusto la corbata y volvió a comprobar que su cabello se encontrara adecuadamente peinado, podía escuchar el pequeño escándalo de Naruto por todas partes mientras intentaba vestirse, peinarse y medio desayunar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Tomó su ropa de dormir y justo antes de echarla al tacho de ropa sucia, el traje que Naruto había usado el día anterior lo detuvo, otra vez ese maldito traje, Sasuke está seguro no haber visto ese traje antes y aunque cabía la posibilidad de que el rubio lo haya comprado recién ayer, también cabía la posibilidad de que últimamente estaba lleno de demasiadas dudas.

-¡Vamos Sasuke!-

Naruto apareció aparentemente listo, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y tal y como venía haciendo desde hace poco con sus dudas, Sasuke tan solo lanzó su ropa sobre la de Naruto intentando fingir que simplemente… no pasaba nada.

El amor… a veces es tan estúpido.

+++--+++

-¡Itachi-san, Itachi-san!-

El azabache rodó los ojos con la molestia impregnada en el rostro, lo cual le hizo a Kurenai detenerse y aparentar seriedad -¿Qué sucede?-

-Es que… bueno, han llamado de varios periódicos, revistas y estaciones de televisión y radio por que quieren entrevistarlo y…-

-Ignóralos-

-Pero…-

-¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente claro, Kurenai?-

-Esta bien, Itachi-san-

La mujer se inclinó levemente y en cuanto Itachi la vió caminar hacía su escritorio, inmediatamente se permitió ingresar a su oficina y recostarse en el pequeño sillón que había dentro, sacó de su maletín el periódico que seguramente había revolucionado a medio mundo y observó con algo de molestia la primera plana y las enormes letras del centro que aseguraban con toda confianza que él y Deidara mantenía una supuesta relación secreta.

Todavía recostado y con el periódico en alto, Itachi no pudo evitar pensar que todo esto era culpa del rubio, tanta mala suerte no podía tener, observó la foto principal, la más grande de todas donde su imagen se encontraba reflejada con un brillo en particular que él desconocía podía tener, Deidara se veía dignamente apuesto, con aquella sonrisa que en un momento pensó le gustaría que solo le regalara a él.

Sin embargo lo más preocupante de aquella imagen no era el rubio, sino más bien su propia imagen reflejada a través del flash de esa imprudente cámara, jamás, nunca, hasta ahora Itachi se había visto reflejado en una foto de aquella manera, la mano de Deidara se posaba adecuadamente sobre la suya mientras que sus rostros demasiado cerca daban mucho que comentar sin contar con que de lejos se podía notar que obviamente se estaban mirando directamente a los ojos.

En el transcurso de cada foto, de perfil, de frente, Itachi podía ver la misma estúpida sonrisa en sus labios, podía observar la misma devoción reflejada en sus ojos, una devoción que él no sentía, pero que extrañamente se había quedado plasmado en esas fotos, aquellas expresiones faciales de total felicidad en su rostro tenían que ser un vil montaje, por que a él simplemente no le gustaba Deidara.

+++--+++

Elegante como es prácticamente desde que nació Mikoto bajó de la limosina que la había llevado hasta la empresa donde los tres hombres más importantes en su vida trabajaban, saludó levemente con educación y camino entre los pasillos conociendo a la perfección el edificio, el que no lo visitara seguido no quería decir que hubiera olvidado cada lugar que alguna vez recorrió de la mano de su esposo.

Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma.

Espero concienzudamente a que el elevador llegara al piso indicado, con la cartera inglesa en sus manos y su precioso vestido negro, Mikoto esperaba encontrarse en la junta con Hanna, la madre de Sakura, para así por lo menos no tener que aburrirse tanto durante la junta de comité, aunque claro, antes de la junta tenía que arreglar un par de asuntos que su hijo menor había dejado pendiente.

-Entonces necesito que tengas listo todo lo que te pedí, Tenten- Mikoto salió del ascensor con pasividad y al ver justo en ese instante pasar a un rubio acompañado por una castaña que escribía un par de cosas en una agenda electrónica, Mikoto no pudo evitar agradecerle al destino por este regalo de buena suerte. Aclaro disimuladamente su voz y la más delicadamente que pudo, habló.

-Uzumaki-kun- el rubio se detuvo de inmediato y Mikoto se alegró de no haberse equivocado en sus sospechas, que muchacho más lindo y apuesto se había conseguido su hijo –Soy Uchiha Mikoto ¿Tiene un minuto?- aquellos refulgentes ojos azules se mostraron más grandes todavía y Mikoto se sintió complacida con la aparente transparencia del muchacho.

-Por supuesto que si, Mikoto-san-

-Mikoto esta bien, Uzumaki-kun-

-Entonces usted también puede llamarme Naruto-

La mujer sonrió suavemente, incluso sentía que el muchacho le empezaba a caer bien.

+++--+++

_-Gaara quiero hablar contigo…-_

Cuando el pelirrojo dentro de la oficina recordó aquellas palabras dichas por Suigetsu, su estómago volvió a contraerse igual que lo hubiera hecho la noche anterior, cuando el peliplateado hubiera pedido que hablaran seriamente, la conversación había sido clara y concisa con el mismo tinte de amargura que hace más de un año.

_-Hablé esta tarde con unos productores muy importantes, y ellos me han dicho que quieren contratarme para una saga de películas muy importantes. El problema es que mi carrera ha ido mejorando demasiado bien, y Karin opina que por el bien de mi carrera lo mejor sería que me fuera a vivir a Estados Unidos… definitivamente-_

Se sirvió lo más rápido que pudo un poco de vodka, ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que todavía era muy temprano, que faltaban incluso varias horas para que fuera medio día, lo único que necesitaba era calmar ese grito de rabia en su interior que luchaba por ser exteriorizado.

Había sido un idiota…

Suigetsu lo había vuelto a hacer, había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, incluso entre delirios le había confesado que lo amaba, y ahora una vez más volvía a despegar a sus alas, alejándose de su vida sin siquiera mirar a atrás.

…Dejándolo una vez más en el interludio de la ilusión.

_-Es muy importante para mí, esto es quizás lo único que me gusta hacer, se ha vuelto con la fuerza de la costumbre… mi sueño. Lo he pensado por muchas horas y he decidido que finalmente aceptaré la propuesta de Karin, quizás mi lugar este allá. Por que allá triunfaré y cumpliré por primera vez en mi vida una de mis metas, seré un triunfador… y el triunfar en la vida nunca te viene gratis, siempre exige algo a cambio, siempre existen sacrificios que dar. Pero… esto es lo que realmente quiero hacer.-_

Luego de eso Gaara no había querido escuchar más, los ojos tristes de Suigetsu demostraban todo, su cabeza ligeramente agachada tal muchacho arrepentido de sus acciones habían sido más que suficientes para él, por eso tan solo se había levantado y apenas le había dado la espalda al mayor en un pequeño susurro le dio sus últimas palabras de ese día.

­_-Si esa es tu decisión, esta bien. No te detendré-_

Luego de eso se había encerrado en la habitación, esperando que Suigetsu no volviera hablarle, que esta mañana recogiera sus cosas, cuando el no se encontraba y se fuera. Pero no estaba bien, no estaba medianamente bien, por que Gaara no quería dejarlo ir, por que Gaara había estado a punto de decirle a Suigetsu que también lo amaba.

Por que sus sentimientos habían quedado flotando en el aire, sin ser apreciados o siquiera percibidos en el ambiente, por que Suigetsu egoístamente había elegido su propia felicidad sin pensar en la suya, y a pesar de todo, sus sentimientos no eran lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos.

…Suigetsu no había dormido en el apartamento esa noche. Y quizás jamás volvería hacerlo.

+++--+++

-¡Sasuke-san!-

La entrada inesperada de su secretaria lo sorprendió visiblemente, en especial por que Hinata no era de entrar de esa manera a su oficina, y mucho menos era de estar agitada como se encontraba en esos momentos, seguramente producto de haber llegado corriendo.

-¿Qué sucede Hinata?-

-Mikoto-san…- Sasuke de inmediato se levantó de su asiento –Mikoto-san le ha pedido a Uzumaki-san que hablen en privado en su oficina-

Sasuke no necesito más, asintió levemente antes de salir de la oficina y a un paso prudente dirigirse a la oficina del rubio, había olvidado por completo el hecho de que hoy vendrían todos los socios de la empresa, incluyendo a su madre, quien coincidencialmente deseaba con demasiado ahínco conocer al ojiazul, golpeó un par de veces la puerta de caoba. Y no se tomó la molestia de esperar una aceptación.

-Si… entonces el muy ingenuo creyó en todas las palabras de su hermano mayor…-

-¡Ja! Eso me hubiera gustado presenciarlo, Sasuke creyendo ciegamente en Itachi-

-Y todavía creerle que de verdad si observabas fijamente a los peces ellos absorbían parte de tu inteligencia-

Las risas dentro de la oficina lo aliviaron, ni siquiera se tomo el tiempo suficiente como para molestarse por el hecho de que su madre le estuviera contando a Naruto una experiencia de cuando tenía seis años, pero aún así, tan solo por seguridad decidió quedarse.

-Oh… Cariño- su madre le sonrió abiertamente y lo invitó a sentarse junto a ella –Precisamente estaba intercambiando con Naruto-kun un par de situaciones vergonzosas tuyas. Es muchacho realmente encantador- su madre le sonrió al ojiazul –Como tardaste tanto en llevarlo a la casa, pensé en venir a hablar con él.-

El recordar lo que había preparado para pedirle a Naruto que lo acompañara a la casa de sus padres le trajo un mal sabor de boca, al visualizar la comida regada en el piso, los gritos enfurecidos y luego las lágrimas desesperadas de Naruto en un comportamiento por demás extraño que hasta ahora comprendía.

-¿Sasuke… nos escuchas?-

-¿Eh?-

-Hijo… ¿Estas bien?-

-Si, tan solo es que no es cómodo oírlos hablar así de mí-

Las risas frescas inundaron una vez más el lugar y Sasuke pensó por un momento que aquello le agradaba.

+++--+++

-¿Gaara?-

Temari entró radiante a la oficina de su hermano menor, esperando encontrarse al mismo tiempo con Kankuro sin embargo al notar lo cerrada que se encontraba la oficina, por un momento pensó que Gaara ni siquiera había llegado, pero cuando un leve quejido llegó hasta sus oídos no pudo evitar sorprenderse y cerrar la puerta de inmediato para evitar que alguien más entrara.

-¡Gaara!- se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su hermano y al percibir el olor a alcohol que este despedía, arrugó la nariz con molestia, la botella vacía que antes hubiera tenido vodka se encontraba muy cerca de la mano estirada de Gaara que rozaba levemente el piso, mientras el cuerpo de su hermano menor yacía sobre el sillón completamente desparramado en él.

-Te…ma…ri- la rubia lo vió tan indefenso, que fue casi inevitable rozar con su mano las mejillas levemente azoradas de su hermano, producto del alcohol

-Nadie puede verte así, lo mejor será que te vayas para el departamento antes de que comience la junta- empezó a levantarlo con algo de cuidado, primero sentándolo en el sillón para luego ver como lo sacaba de ahí. Especialmente sin que lo viera Kankuro.

-Temari…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Llámalo…- Temari por un momento no comprendió así que volvió a agacharse lentamente para poder quedar cerca del rostro del menor

-¿A quien Gaara? ¿A quien quieres que llame?-

-Llama a Sai…- el pelirrojo perdió el poco equilibrio y dejó que su cuerpo cayera hacía adelante teniendo que ser acaparado por su hermana quien apenas ahogó un grito de sorpresa –Por favor Temari… llama a Sai…-

+++--+++

-U…Usted… Usted es…-

Deidara se sacó las gafas con cuidado y sonrió levemente ante la pelinegra que en este momento se había levanto de su asiento para mirarlo con verdadera sorpresa, aunque también percibió cierto brillo en aquellos ojos de aquel color tan inusual.

-Uzumaki Deidara ¿Podría ver a Uchiha Itachi-san?-

Incluso aquella educación que utilizó en el nombre de aquel pedazo de humanidad que tenía por cuñado su hermano, le supo mal, es más casi hasta sintió que le quemaba la lengua, la mujer sonrió nerviosamente, y al notar el dichoso periódico sobre el escritorio, Deidara descubrió el porque, luego de eso todo sucedió demasiado rápido.

La mujer apenas y terminaba de decir su nombre a través del intercomunicador cuando la puerta enfrente suyo se abrió mostrando a un serio e implacable Itachi que sin demorar demasiado lo agarró por el brazo y lo jaló hacía el interior de su oficina, cerrando automáticamente la puerta. Demasiado rápido, todo había sido tan rápido que de seguro la mujer que lo había atendido en este momento se preguntaba si él realmente había estado ahí.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-

Enojado, Itachi estaba enojado, y Deidara se felicitó mentalmente por ser capaz de despertar ese tipo de sentimientos en el mayor, quien todavía agarrando con fuerza su brazo lo miraba como si pudiera matarlo tan solo con pensarlo, aunque si lo pensaba bien, Itachi se encontraba demasiado cerca de su rostro.

-¿Qué más crees?- habló burlón el rubio –Vino a visitarte… Ita-chan- Itachi lo agarró del otro brazo, acercándolo todavía más si se podía

-Tengo a medio mundo encima mío buscando una exclusiva que no existe y a ti lo único que se te ocurre es aparecerte por aquí-

-Creí que juntos podríamos encontrarle a una solución a esto-

-Por favor, Deidara…- Itachi sonrió cínicamente y aunque quiso evitar pensarlo, Deidara pensó que aquella sonrisa era verdaderamente excitante –No finjas… Estoy completamente seguro que tú planeaste todo esto tan solo para fastidiarme-

-Pero… ¡¿Qué imagen tienes de mi, Ita-chan?!-

Aprovechó el momento para soltarse del agarre, fingiéndose terriblemente ofendido y dándole la espalda al mayor, agotando los últimos milímetros de paciencia que pudiera tener, lo último que volvió a sentir antes de que todo pasara demasiado rápido, fue como Itachi lo agarraba nuevamente de los brazos y lo hacía girar con brusquedad para que le diera la cara.

-Eres insoportable… Kamikaze Deidara-

Entonces volvió a suceder aquellos labios estuvieron demasiado cerca, sin embargo esta vez esos labios pertenecientes a Uchiha Itachi profanaron los suyos de la manera más excitante y sensual que jamás en su vida ha sentido, lo besaba con la desesperación propia de quien anhela algo por mucho tiempo y con sus dos brazos pegados entre su pecho y el del Uchiha, Deidara ni siquiera podía tocar, aunque le costara admitirlo, aquel espectacular cuerpo enfrente suyo.

No respondió al beso, al contrario dejó que fueran los labios de Itachi quienes emprendieran el ritmo de reconocimiento en su boca, incluso se dejó apoyar contra el escritorio, es más ni siquiera opuso resistencia cuando Itachi lo levantó levemente para que se sentara sobre el escritorio, incluso Deidara no está muy seguro de en que momento sus piernas apresaron la cadera del mayor atrayéndolo hacía su cuerpo.

Y cuando por fin sus brazos quedaron libres no demoró demasiado en deshacerse de la leva que se encontraba sobre el cuerpo del mayor, a pesar de la camisa manga larga que Itachi llevaba, Deidara podía asegurar que esos músculos se sentían y veían con perfecta precisión. Jamás hasta ahora un cuerpo como el de Uchiha Itachi lo había excitado con tanta facilidad.

La lengua de Itachi recorrió sensualmente desde su barbilla hasta su cuello, para luego apresar con atrevimiento su nuca, mordiéndolo con una fuerza que logró arrancarle un fuerte jadeo… Maldición, se estaba comportando como toda una estrella porno.

-It… ¡¿Deidara?!-

La voz de Naruto los detuvo por completo, Deidara agradeció infinitamente que todavía se encontraran vestidos, sin embargo cuando vió el rostro pálido casi sin color de Itachi, Deidara se atrevió a mirar hacía la puerta donde no solo Naruto los miraba, sino también un Sasuke con una mueca extraña en el rostro… ah y una mujer de cabello negro, demasiado parecida a los dos Uchiha.

-Oh el muchacho del periódico…-

Genial, ahora era conocido como el muchacho del periódico.

Aquello fue lo único que salió de los labios de aquella mujer luego de que nadie se atreviera a pronunciar palabra y por la rapidez con la que Itachi se alejó de él, arreglando su ropa algo arrugada y por como intento calmarse velozmente, Deidara no necesitaba ser un genio para suponer quien era la mujer. Y luego cuando analizó las palabras recién dichas por la mujer que suponía era la madre de Sasuke e Itachi, suspiró.

Ahora también sería reconocido como el muchacho del periódico que casi folla con Uchiha Itachi en medio de la oficina.

+++--+++

Sai abrió la puerta de su carro y procuró que Gaara no se golpeara al entrar, ajustó el cinturón de seguridad y suspiro levemente antes de salir y cerrar la puerta con cuidado, donde una preocupada Temari lo esperaba.

-No se desde cuando se tienen tanta confianza como para que él te me pidiera que te llamara, pero por favor cuida de él, Sai-

-Tranquila Temari- le regaló una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer y a pesar de que notó cierta desconfianza en los ojos de la rubia, Sai tan solo rodeó el carro para poder subir al asiento del conductor

-Yo subiré a la junta tan solo para despistar a Kankuro de que no valla hoy a visitar a Gaara, no quiero ni imaginarme el regaño que le daría al pobre si lo ve así. Cuida de él, Sai-

El muchacho tan solo asintió y se subió al carro, mirando por el retrovisor mientras salía del garaje de Konoha como Temari los observaba hasta que definitivamente ya no pudo seguirlos con la mirada, observó un par de veces de reojo al muchacho que dormía a su lado, pensó por un momento que le hubiera agradado contestarle a Temari algo como: 'Cuidaría de él toda la vida si me lo permitiera'

-Eres… muy cruel…- lo escuchó susurrar bajamente mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, lo cual le hizo preguntarse si el día anterior, él también había hablado entre sueños, esperaba que verdaderamente no hubiera dicho nada más que tonterías sin sentido -…Suigetsu-

Y por algún motivo, Sai apretó con fuerza el volante.

+++--+++

La situación era hasta cierto punto, divertida.

Mikoto sonreía traviesamente, tal cual hermana menor tiene a su hermano mayor en sus manos producto de algún secreto que no le conviene que alguien más se entere, Naruto sonreía levemente, mientras que Sasuke parecía inmutable con la situación, sin contar con Itachi quien por supuesto a ratos le enviaba una mirada algo avergonzada a su madre.

Sakura… era un caso aparte, ella permanecía sentada completamente seria, esperando tan solo que la bendita junta terminara lo antes posible, Kankuro conversaba amablemente con la madre de Sakura quien junto a Tsubaki no terminaba de explicarse por que su esposo y Fugaku lucían tan serios.

-Disculpen- Temari apareció por fin, después de varios minutos de espera con una sonrisa de disculpa en el rostro –Gaara no va asistir, se sintió un poco indispuesto así que le pedí que se fuera al departamento, espero eso no sea un inconveniente

-Por supuesto que no, Toma asiento Temari-

La rubia asintió ante las palabras dichas por Fugaku y a pesar de que le dio un mal presentimiento la seriedad que había en esas palabras y el rostro de los dos mayores, ella tan solo se sentó junto a Kankuro quien de inmediato le habló en susurros -¿Segura que está bien?-

-Si Kankuro, si quieres mañana lo venimos a visitar-

-Bien. Lamentablemente a diferencia de juntas anteriores lo que hoy Tsubaki y yo tenemos que afrontar ante ustedes es verdaderamente preocupante- Fugaku bebió un poco de agua y presidió la junta llamando la atención de todos los presentes de inmediato –Ha habido un juego sucio por parte de uno de los empleados dentro de la empresa, no estamos seguros de cómo pero se han infiltrado en las cuentas y acciones de la empresa, confundiendo al de finanzas y haciéndole vender más acciones de las debidas. Sin contar por supuesto con el poco trabajo que hemos tenido en este tiempo-

Las caras de preocupación no se hicieron esperar.

-Fugaku y yo hemos descubierto no hace mucho que hemos perdido más del sesenta por ciento de acciones sobre Konoha S.A-

El ruido luego de las palabras dichas por Tsubaki, fue inevitable, los murmullos llenaron el lugar y las exclamaciones de sorpresa y aquellas que exigían una mejor explicación tampoco cesaron, sin contar por supuesto con los accionistas mayoritarios quienes permanecían con relativa calma.

-Señores por favor- Fugaku tomó un poco de aire antes de volver a hablar –Ya hemos hablado y hecho todo tipo de movimientos para ver que tipo de acción legal se debe tomar pero No se puede hacer nada- recalcó sus últimas palabras –La venta fue legal puesto que la infiltración fue dentro de Konoha y no hay siquiera sospechosos estamos completamente en las mismas. No lo hemos perdido todo pero si gran poder sobre la empresa-

-¿Quién compró?-

-No sabemos y eso es lo más preocupante de todo-

-Son concientes…- habló Kankuro -¿De que podemos irnos a la quiebra?- los murmullos volvieron a llenar el lugar y Fugaku no pudo sino exasperarse, hasta que su esposa apresó su mano con delicadeza brindándole un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

-No podemos depender de un completo desconocido que no sabemos como vaya a usar las acciones, sin contar por supuesto con que no sabemos con quien estamos tratando. Yo se que para muchos esta empresa es demasiado importante pero no podemos arriesgarnos así de simple…-

-Es por eso…- comenzó Tsubaki –Que entre Fugaku y yo hemos pensado que lo mejor es cerrar Konoha-

+++--+++

-¡Maldición!-

Sasuke se sacó la leva sin cuidado y la lanzó contra el escritorio, molesto.

Era un asco, todo era un completo asco, se suponía que hoy debería haber escogido a los nuevos sucesores para presidente y vicepresidente y a cambio de eso no recibían más que un balde agua fría indicándoles que Konoha llegaba a su fin, la empresa por la cual había estudiado, para llegar hasta lo más alto.

Incluso recordaba todavía cuando era un niño y siempre le pedía a Itachi que lo trajera tan solo para visitar a su padre, conocía esa empresa de pies a cabeza, conocía su funcionamiento, su gente, sus lugares, amaba a esa empresa, jamás había pensado siquiera en trabajar en un lugar tan distinto a este. Y es que no era justo, no era justo.

-Sasuke… cálmate…- la voz de Naruto sonó con un tinte de preocupación y Sasuke de repente recordó que hoy era diez de octubre, cumpleaños de Naruto

-Naruto… disculpa- la manera en la que el rubio lo observó sorprendido lo hizo sonreír, abrazó con fuerza al rubio y sintió una gran paz entre sus brazos –Con todo esto olvide tu cumpleaños-

-¿Eh?- Naruto elevó la mirada al techo y recordó -¡Oh! Lo había olvidado por completo- rió tontamente ante su descuido y al tener el rostro de Sasuke tan cerca, sintió su estómago revolverse producto de su propio nerviosismo –No te preocupes Sasuke, si yo no lo recordé. Entonces no hay problema-

-De todas formas, disculpa… todo esto-

Sasuke se apoyó contra el escritorio, pasando su mano por su rostro apesadumbrado todavía con la noticia recién recibida -¿Tanto… quieres a esta empresa?- cuando sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su mejilla, Sasuke no pudo evitar cerrar sus ojos

-Es muy importante para mi, para mi familia… yo prácticamente crecí aquí, admirando a mi padre a pesar de todo, por ser capaz de levantar una empresa como esta-

-Lo siento… yo no se como es eso… no…-

-Esta bien- Sasuke volvió a abrazar al rubio con fuerza –Me basta con que estés aquí- a pesar de que sintió cierto temblor en el cuerpo del rubio, Sasuke pensó que lo único que necesitaba ese día era recostarse en la cama y abrazar a Naruto con fuerza, solo así podía conciliar el sueño necesitaba.

-¿Quieres que nos vayamos?-

Sasuke agradeció el hecho de que a veces parecía que él y Naruto estuvieran demasiado compenetrados y asintió con tranquilidad antes de soltar al rubio quien le sonrió con algo muy parecido a la empatía –Ve por tus cosas te espero en el carro- Vio a Naruto asentir y luego salir de la oficina con paso un tanto más rápido de lo normal, tomo su celular tan solo por emergencias y sin molestarse en tomar algo más, salió de la oficina.

Estuvo dispuesto en marcharse directamente hacía el garaje, hasta que claro la imagen de una seria Sakura tomando del brazo a Naruto se grabó en sus retinas, Naruto pareció levemente fastidiado y aquello lo alegró, lastimosamente a pesar de la distancia que había tan solo los podía observar, más no escuchar, Naruto intentó soltarse del agarre pero Sakura tan solo sostuvo el agarre con más fuerza y arrugando el entrecejo.

Sasuke se preguntó por que de pronto esos dos que parecían tan unidos ahora se mostraban tan distanciados, y no es quería que volvieran a como eran antes, pero tan solo eso no era normal, luego de que Naruto intentara retomar su camino obviamente sin Sakura y esta lo dejara ir, Sasuke creyó que sin pelear, había vencido a Sakura, pero cuando Naruto se alejó un par de pasos de la pelirosa y esta se quedó en el mismo lugar con la cabeza agachada, supo que algo planeaba.

Sakura dijo algo, algo que no alcanzó a escuchar, pero que bastó como para que Naruto se detuviera y girara inmediatamente con el entrecejo arrugado y fuera en esta ocasión él quien agarrara por el brazo a la muchacha y empezara a jalarla camino a la oficina que algún día también fuera de ella, Sakura continuaba hablando pero Naruto parecía tan solo apresurar el paso, Sasuke no sabía por que.

Y decidió no seguir siendo el único idiota que no sabía nada.

Los siguió velozmente y cuando vió la puerta de la oficina cerrarse no dudo en abrirla levemente hasta que claro algo que no entendió en las palabras de Sakura lo detuvo, dejándolo escondido tras la puerta escuchando todo.

-¿Quién eres realmente Kamikaze Naruto?-

+++--+++

-Lo encontramos-

En cuanto Lee hubiera pronunciado aquellas dos palabras que le alegraron la vida, Hyuuga Neji no pudo evitar pensar en lo sencillo y fácil que sería todo a partir de ahora, lo más difícil después de todo era encontrarlo, ahora tan solo sería cuestión de tiempo.

-Perfecto Lee, descansa por hoy. Yo me encargaré del resto-

-Como ordene Hyuuga-san-

Cuando Lee abandono la habitación, Neji tan solo se concentró en las llamas de la chimenea que el lujoso hotel en el que se encontraba hospedado le proporcionaba, sonrió con algo de desdén y el arma en sus manos cayó ligeramente a un lado, igual que su brazo, dándole un aspecto completamente dominante de la situación.

+++--+++

-¿Mejor?-

Gaara se avergonzó por sexta vez en el día cuando Sai, sentado enfrente suyo le ofrecía un vaso con agua y una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, bebió y consumió la pastilla antes de acostarse una vez más sobre la cama y pasar un brazo por su cara, sintiéndose más patético que de costumbre, atormentado también por el hecho de que desde su cama podía observar el armario con la ropa de Suigetsu todavía en su lugar.

-Gracias… por todo, Sai-

-No es nada- el muchacho habló ligeramente, ignorando quizás el hecho de que era obvio que Gaara no vivía solo en el apartamento, lo cual no debería ser un problema que Sai descubriera, entonces Gaara no entendía por que le preocupaba que el azabache se enterara –Tu hiciste los mismo por mi ayer-

-De todas formas… Gracias-

-Gaara…- el azabache jugó ligeramente con la sábana que cubría las piernas del pelirrojo y antes de hablar tomó suficiente aire como para agarrar valor -¿Por qué te emborrachaste así?- inesperadamente a como esperaba que Sabaku reaccionara, el de ojos claros respondió inmediatamente.

-Por culpa de las personas crueles y egoístas-

-Que tienen por nombre, Suigetsu ¿Cierto?- Sai se atrevió a hablar mirando directamente a los ojos al mayor quien no desvió la mirada en ningún momento

-¿Hablé entre sueños, verdad?-

El sonido de alguien ingresando al departamento los alertó de inmediato y aunque a ninguno se le ocurrió que pudiera ser Suigetsu, a pesar de que acababan de mencionarlo, seguramente por el hecho de que Temari prometió ir apenas terminara la junta, Sai dijo que él atendería a la visita mientras Gaara continuaba descansando, extrañamente Gaara había aceptado sin ningún problema.

-¿Quién eres?-

Sai se sorprendió al verlo, Suigetsu dejaba tranquilamente las llaves sobre la mesa de la sala, sintiéndose completamente compenetrado con el ambiente que rodeaba a Gaara, logrando que fuera Sai quien se sintiera fuera de lugar, lo acababa de reconocer era el mismo muchacho que había besado a Gaara en aquella fiesta hace un tiempo atrás y así mismo era el famoso actor en plena popularidad por Estados Unidos.

-Soy… Sai, mucho gusto- estiró su mano en señal de educación y cuando el hombre apresó su mano de igual forma de alguna manera que desconocía se sintió intimidado

-Suigetsu-

-Gaara… se sintió mal, por eso vine a dejarlo y he estado cuidando de él en todo mom…-

-¿Gaara? ¿Esta bien?-

Suigetsu obviamente no esperó respuesta y Sai se quedó parado en medio de la sala sinsabor muy bien que hacer, luego recordó que Gaara no estaba bien por culpa de Suigetsu, así que de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación donde el peliplateado se encontraba sentado en la cama intentando tocar la frente del pelirrojo, quien rechazaba cualquier tipo de contacto.

-Por favor Gaara, déjate de niñerías quiero saber como te encuentras-

-Estoy bien tan solo tuve un dolor de cabeza- Gaara agradeció infinitamente el hecho de haberse bañado unas horas atrás borrando cualquier olor de licor en su cuerpo

-Un simple dolor de cabeza no te tumba en la cama, Gaara-

-¿Y que más te da? Por que simplemente no adelantas tu idiota viaje y me olvidas de una vez por todas-

Sai desde el umbral de la puerta apretó con fuerza su puño, el tono amargo en las palabras de Gaara era obvio ¿Cómo se atrevía ese sujeto a despreciar algo que él deseaba tanto, con todas sus fuerzas?

-¿Por qué tienes que ser tan terco?- Suigetsu habló con algo muy parecido a la ternura –No me dejaste terminar de hablar anoche-

-¿Y que más querías hablar?- Gaara se puso serio –No necesito palabras cursi, Suigetsu-

-Si, yo tengo que viajar y radicarme definitivamente en los Estados Unidos- el corazón de Sai dio un salto, anticipando una alegría que sabía no debía sentir –Pero antes que nada yo quería pedirte algo…- la mano de Suigetsu recorrió el rostro de Gaara, ambos ignorando por completo la presencia de Sai –Vente a vivir conmigo, Gaara-

El silencio fue lo único se quedó en el lugar luego de que las palabras de Suigetsu atravesaran el ambiente. Sai tan solo retrocedió dispuesto a marcharse. Él ya no era necesario.

-¿Que?- sin embargo la voz de Gaara lo detuvo y logró girar una vez más para observar a la pareja que todavía se encontraban el uno frente al otro

-Lo que has oído, quiero que te vengas conmigo a los Estados Unidos, por que no quiero separarme otra vez de ti, Gaara. Ya te lo dije una vez… te amo-

-Y si… soy yo quien no puede irse-

-Entonces…- Suigetsu apresó inesperadamente al cuerpo, todavía algo frágil de Gaara, y aspirando con fuerza el aroma del muchacho sonrió con satisfacción al sentir que no se arrepentiría de sus próximas palabras -…Me quedaré aquí… contigo-

Sai por primera vez, observó a Gaara sonreír con verdadera satisfacción.

+++--+++

-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso en voz alta?-

Sakura sonrió amargamente en cuanto vió el rostro molesto y frío de Naruto, comprendiendo que por fin empezaba ver al verdadero Naruto, carente por completo de emociones y sentimientos, desconociendo por completo la palabra ingenuidad –Era la única forma de que me escucharas, parecías muy apurado en venir a la oficina ¿Para que? ¿Para consumir más de tu maldita droga?-

-¡Ya cállate!- Naruto se acercó amenazante y Sakura tan solo levantó la quijada en un gesto de prepotencia, demostrándole que quisiera o no, ella ahora lo tenía en sus manos -¿Qué es lo que verdaderamente quieres Sakura?- la mujer volvió a sonreír y Naruto pensó que aquella sonrisa era tan distinta a la que alguna vez vió en la ojiverde, tan distinta que por un momento pensó si era él, el causante de que haber marchitado aquella bella sonrisa en Sakura.

-Yo lo único que quiero saber es… ¿Quién eres realmente Kamikaze Naruto?-

Naruto tuvo el presentimiento de que alguien abrió la puerta de la oficina, sin embargo en cuanto fue conciente de que Sakura lo llamó por su verdadero nombre todo presentimiento quedó en el olvido, incluyendo la sensación de sentirse observado -¿Cómo…?-

-No se por donde empezar, Kamikaze-kun o Kyo-kun o Naruto-kun o Uzumaki-kun… ¡¡¿Cómo demonios pretendes que te llame?!!-

-¡Baja la voz, Sakura!-

La pelirosa retrocedió asustada ante el grito por parte de Naruto pero luego de un par de segundos, se recupero y volvió a colocar la indiferencia en su rostro, como una gran máscara –Medio entendí que ocultaras tu verdadera identidad como Kyo, por que de algún modo pensé 'Sakura, lo que pasa es que Naruto necesita privacidad, por eso se esconde atrás de Kyo, para tener una vida normal como Naruto' pero tu apellido ¡¿Por qué demonios tienes un apellido distinto al que dices tener?!-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sakura-

-Si, tienes razón. Hay que ver la suerte que tengo y yo que pensé que enamorándome de ti me iría mejor y mira tu…- Sakura lo miró con desprecio –Resultaste peor que el mismo Sasuke- Naruto tan solo sonrió –Ocultas tu verdadero apellido por que de seguro andas en cosas verdaderamente peligrosas, ocultas tu verdadera identidad tras las máscara de un modelo, y más encima te inventas la existencia de un gemelo que no existe-

-Tú no eres mejor que yo, Sakura-chan- Naruto volvió a acercarse agarrando de la barbilla a la muchacha levantándola un poco, aprovechándose de su altura

-¿Qué?- Sakura sonrió -¿Vas a volver a besarme como la vez anterior para descargar tu estrés? O mejor dicho el estrés que yo te provoco- los labios de Naruto se acercaron bruscos a los delicados de Sakura, besándola apasionadamente, lleno de furia y regocijo al mismo tiempo, al palpar con existencia que Sakura a pesar de sus palabras no podía evitar amarlo.

Haruno comenzó a corresponderle de la misma forma que él lo estaba haciendo, con fuerza y con muchas ganas de lastimarse mutuamente al mismo tiempo, ni Naruto ni Sakura en ese momento estaban pensando en las consecuencias, ni mucho menos en como explicar aquellas mordidas algo sangrantes en sus labios, que luego el resto de personas notaría.

Repentinamente, Naruto se alejó, sosteniendo entre sus manos el rostro de la muchacha, con la respiración agitada y sus alientos todavía entrelazándose en el ambiente, con sus narices todavía rozándose y él siendo todavía más alto, ligeramente encorvado para poder continuar así de juntos.

-Te recuerdo, mi querida Sakura que la idea del gemelo fue toda tuya con el propósito de hundir a Sasuke- Sakura lo alejó, molesta al notar que las emociones de Naruto seguían sin cambiar

-Cosa que tampoco has sido capaz de hacer- reprochó molesta

-Te pedí tiempo-

-¿Tiempo? Has tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo, Naruto. El problema es que ya no quieres hacerlo- Sakura caminó hacia la ventana sintiendo la atención de Naruto sobre su cuerpo, miró con melancolía como empezaba a llover y a las personas intentando ocultarse de la lluvia –El problema es que te has enamorado de él-

-¿Enamorado? No digas estupideces Sakura- Naruto se apoyó ligeramente en el escritorio –Creí que eras una mujer inteligente como para salir con esas cosas-

-¡No me mientas Naruto!- esta vez los ojos lagrimosos de Sakura fueron los que lo enfrentaron -¡Dime la verdad!- la pelirosa camino hacia donde él se encontraba, encarándolo de inmediato y mirándolo directamente a los ojos, tomando entre sus manos los fuertes hombros del rubio.

-Sakura-chan…-

-Ya… ya no importa…- Naruto podía ver las lágrimas de Sakura caer igual que la lluvia fluida y rápidamente –No acabes con Sasuke… no le hagas nada… pero por favor… dime la verdad ¿Lo perdonaste? ¿Lo perdonaste por que volviste a enamorarte de él?- Naruto la miró estupefacto -¡Dime la verdad, necesito saberlo! ¡¡Necesito desilusionarme por completo!!-

-¿Perdón? ¿Amor?- Naruto limpió cuidadosamente las lágrimas de Sakura, depositando un beso en cada húmeda mejilla –Hace mucho tiempo que olvide como se perdona… y aún más como se ama, mi linda Sakura- la ojiverde volvió a llorar esta vez aforrándose con más fuerza al cuerpo del rubio, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de Naruto intentando de algún modo apaciguar sus propio dolor.

-Eres… muy frío… Naruto-

-No es frialdad… tan solo es la experiencia que me ha regalado la vida, y mis mejores maestros han sido Konnta y Sasuke- los brazos de Sakura se aferraron más al rubio y a pesar de que Sakura sintió que aquel día no dejaría de llorar, poco a poco fue soltándose del rubio.

-Lo mejor será que ya te vayas a casa, Sakura- el rubio miró por un momento a través de la ventana para observar que a cada minuto la lluvia iba empeorando cada vez más –El clima está demasiado agresivo y no es conveniente de que conduzcas en ese estado. Yo te llevaré- Naruto se alejó un poco de la muchacha para tomar las llaves sobre su escritorio, pero cuando la vió secarse las lagrimas y adquirir aquella pose orgullosa, supo que no lo dejaría.

-No quiero, no quiero nada más de ti, Naruto…- Sakura tomó un poco de aire antes de erguirse con elegancia tomar su cartera y caminar hacia la puerta con la firme decisión de marcharse del país lo antes posible, para sufrir lejos de donde alguien la conociera -…Fue un error desde el principio haberte conocido- y cuando Sakura abrió la puerta… su supuesta satisfacción más grande se encontraba ante sus ojos.

Sasuke permanecía con la cabeza agachada, mirando hacía el suelo.

Completamente derrotado.

Tal y como ella lo había deseado todo este tiempo.

Pero Sakura no se sintió bien, por que se sentía igual de devastada.

-Sasuke…- la voz de Naruto atravesó el impenetrable silencio que se había creado y cuando los ojos azules se encontraron con los negros, en un segundo cualquier mentira, máscara o engaño quedó completamente al descubierto, por que Naruto no se vió capaz de rebatir con más mentiras a aquellos ojos que lo observaban con tanta decepción.

-¿Y supuestamente… yo soy la basura, Naruto?-

El silencio volvió a instalarse y esta vez Naruto no hizo nada por impedirlo, Sasuke se marchó, Sakura luego de unos segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que la ignoraba por completo, observó la lluvia continuar cayendo desvergonzadamente riéndose de su situación, acoplándose con el dolor de Sasuke… por que extrañamente, Naruto… no sentía nada.

Ni dolor, ni alegría. Ni tranquilidad, ni absolución. Ni angustia, ni preocupación.

Entonces sacó el pequeño frasquito de uno de sus bolsillos y con una de las pastillas en su organismo, Naruto se sintió en un mundo aparte. Donde al menos se sentía perdido.

+++--+++

Sasuke condujo, condujo lo más rápido que pudo.

Cerca de doce minutos buscando con veneración la muerte.

Lastimosamente ella aún no se presentaría ante sus ojos, por lo menos no ese día. Frenó con brusquedad en un lugar que difícilmente conocía, y apretó el volante con fuerza, con la lluvia estremeciendo al igual que los truenos cualquier tipo de calma que pudiera existir. Y lo que sucedió después fue inevitable. Sasuke lloró, lloró tan amargamente como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Golpeó más de cinco veces el volante, intentando lastimarse en el proceso.

No sabía donde estaba pero era obvio que aquel lugar era in habitable, perfecto para él, gritó tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que se quedaría sin voz y algo sordo tal vez, por el encierro producto de encontrarse todavía en su auto.

Entonces recordó, recordó las sonrisas, los secretos supuestamente compartidos, las rivalidades, los gritos, las peleas, las esperanzas, todo encerrado en una sola persona, que nunca fueron un antes y un después, que al final de todo resultaron ser tan solo una maldita persona que tan solo buscaba destruirlo tal y como acababa de hacerlo.

Naruto debía estar feliz, por que había logrado su objetivo.

Y Sasuke pensó amargamente que si Naruto era feliz, él también lo era, aunque se estuviera muriendo por dentro, no dejó de llorar en ningún momento, sentía el estómago revuelto, producto de tantas emociones entreveradas en su interior, rabia, dolor, decepción, incredulidad.

No lo aguantó más, su propio cuerpo reaccionó muy diferente a como hubiera esperado y entre el vértigo de emociones acumuladas, Sasuke tuvo que salir de su auto y permitirse vomitar, sintiendo que ya no podía más, tosió un par de veces antes de terminar, sabiendo que había llegado a lo más hondo que alguien podía llegar y sintiéndose más patético que nunca.

Sintiendo incluso, que había perdido las ganas de odiar.

**FIN CAPITULO CATORCE**

Lo prometido es deuda, ya estoy de regreso y con un capitulo creo que exageradamente largo, no se por que pero me agradado como fui escribiendo el dichoso capitulo, como verán ya se van abriendo las mentiras y no queda mucho para que se enfrenten directamente.

Muchas gracias a todos por su poyo y sus palabras, cualquier duda no duden (valga la redundancia) en preguntarme.

Un abrazo, para todos.

Nesly.


	15. Perdi tiempo, en un ser al que Queria

**Camaleón **

**Capitulo 15: **Perdí tiempo en un ser al que Quería.

-¡¿Dónde está Sasuke?!-

Desde que la voz de Itachi atravesara los pasillos, llegando a sus oídos, Naruto supo que nada bueno se avecinaba, no tardó demasiado, seis segundos después de que su potente grito alertara a media planta ejecutiva, Uchiha Itachi portando todavía aquel elegante traje abrió la puerta de la que dentro de poco sería su ex oficina, con aquel andar elegante y su mirada afilada, cual cazador dispuesto a destruir a su presa, sin el menor cuidado, Itachi lo levanto de su asiento.

-¿Qué sucede, Itachi?-

Aquellos ojos acusadores tan parecidos a los de Sasuke lo observaron con rabia, con algo muy parecido también al poder, resultaba irónico, los Uchiha estaban a punto de perderlo todo e Itachi todavía se permitía el mirarlo con aquellos ojos, cuando Naruto fue conciente de sus pensamientos, se preocupó, por que inconcientemente se había dejado oscurecer el alma.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¡Dímelo!- Itachi lo sacudió, como si con eso pudiera sacarle información -¡Salió de aquí muy mal! Habla Naruto, te lo advertí, te lo deje muy claro. Guardaría tu maldito secreto de quien eras si no le hacías daño- Itachi lo acercó a su rostro, Naruto tuvo que admitir que el parecido de los hermanos Uchiha era abrumante, sin embargo Naruto sentía que también había una diferencia abismal, que quizás solo él podía distinguir -¡Habla con un demonio!-

-¿Sabias…?- Naruto no se preocupó, ni siquiera por el hecho de que muchas personas comenzaban a acumularse en el umbral de su puerta –Que mi único hermano es Deidara- se permitió sonreír, sin saber muy bien por que lo hacía, quizás la droga empezaba a hacerle efecto, lo importante era que Itachi se alejó de inmediato, soltándolo entre sorprendido y asqueado.

-¿Qué…? ¿Por qué…?- las palabras por primera vez se le atoraron en la garganta e Itachi por primera vez se sintió desprevenido, por que no era a él a quien le estaban haciendo daño, era a su hermano menor, y él simplemente no podía medir el grado de ese dolor -¿Qué buscabas de Sasuke?-

-¿La verdad?- Naruto caminó con tranquilidad hacía su escritorio, tomando su celular apenas, nada más que no pudiera recoger en otra ocasión había, las pastillas hace mucho las había guardado en su bolsillo y a pesar de que vio a Mikoto abrirse paso entre la gente para ver lo que sucedía, su amedrentada verdad no se detuvo, miró a los ojos a Itachi y sin arrepentirse habló –Yo tan solo buscaba destruirlo-

Itachi no se movió.

Igual que no lo hizo Mikoto.

Ambos Uchiha lo dejaron pasar de largo, todavía pasmados con la realidad y en especial por el hecho de haberse dejado engañar por aquella actitud supuestamente tan transparente que habían detectado en el rubio, por que a pesar de las dudas y cualquier otro sentimiento. Había sido casi inevitable pensar mal de él en un primer momento. Por que desde siempre prevaleció la esperanza de que finalmente, Naruto no era tan malo para Sasuke.

-No regreses más por acá-

Naruto apenas tuvo el tiempo suficiente para levantar el rostro, antes que la fuerte mano de Fugaku atravesara su rostro con una fuerza indescriptible que verdaderamente le sorprendió en desagrado, su cuerpo se estrelló contra la pared a su lado derecho y aunque la voz de el mayor había sonado completamente amenazante, Naruto sabía que más allá de esa cachetada, Fugaku no haría. Por que Uchiha Fugaku no era como Konnta.

La mirada perdida de Tenten entre la multitud que lo veía sin entender nada, fue ligeramente agradable, Tenten le enviaba un claro mensaje, lo continuaría ayudando y apoyando en lo que fuera necesario y de algún modo eso lo alentó a salir con la cabeza en alto. Se irguió de inmediato y sin mirar atrás, Kamikaze Naruto abandonó Konoha S.A. quizás para siempre.

El día de su cumpleaños número veinticinco, Naruto comprendió que Sasuke seguía llevando el récord de hacerlo desdichado ese día, Sasuke seguía teniendo el récord de recordarle que el haber nacido no valía la pena, Sasuke seguía haciéndolo odiar todos los diez de Octubre.

Por que Sasuke no lo sabía, pero un diez de Octubre, años atrás. Uchiha Sasuke le arrojó dinero a los pies, dejándolo sumido en la inmundicia, recordando constantemente sus gritos de que no valía nada y de que era una vil rata de alcantarilla. Un diez de Octubre al igual que hoy, Sasuke mató toda esperanza en Naruto y se marchó.

Pero hoy, un diez de Octubre… Naruto acababa de vengarse.

Y ahora sería él quien se marchara.

+++--+++

Sai empezó a subir las escaleras hacía el departamento que compartía con Deidara.

Eran varios pisos, pero en aquel momento aquello no le importó, jugaba con las llaves en sus manos, viendo lo bonito que era aquel dije con forma de estrella y pensando seriamente en lo triste de su corta y casi inexistente historia con Gaara, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de hacer algún tipo de acercamiento con el pelirrojo y simplemente él se alejaba.

El ser conciente de no ser correspondido es una cosa, pero el ser conciente de eso y además quedarse a su lado mientras planea su vida junto a otra persona es ser masoquista, por eso en el camino de regreso a su departamento, Sai lo había pensado mucho… No volvería a ver a Gaara.

Finalmente eso sería lo mejor.

Cuando abrió la puerta y el decorado en el departamento fue lo primero que llamó su atención, Sai recordó repentinamente que el día anterior durante la noche había ayudado a Deidara con el decorado por el cumpleaños de Naruto, al rubio no le gustaba celebrar su cumpleaños desde que conoció a Uchiha, sin embargo tanto él como Deidara habían notado últimamente un cambio favorable en Naruto, por eso decidieron arriesgarse con una pequeña decoración y un pequeño pastel.

-Siento llegar tarde, pero… ¿Estas bien Dei?-

La mirada perdida del rubio mayor se posó sobre él, se notaba la preocupación en esos ojos azules que aún seguían teniendo la misma influencia en su cuerpo, pero que a causa de la convivencia con Gaara de estos últimos días, Sai había comprendido… Que sus sentimientos eran más fuertes por Gaara que por Deidara… lastimosamente.

-Tengo… un mal presentimiento, Sai-

No tomó mucho tiempo, tuvo la intención de acercarse y abrazarlo, sin embargo la puerta todavía abierta fue empujada con algo de fuerza y Deidara se levantó de inmediato de su asiento y él tan solo se permitió girar para ver a un extraño Naruto que reflejaba euforia en su mirada.

-Lo logré- a pesar de la brillante sonrisa en los labios de Naruto y del aparente entusiasmo en su cuerpo, dos traiciones lágrimas se hacían camino por la mejilla sonrosada del menor de ojos azules –Lo destruí- Deidara y Sai tan solo lo abrazaron. Tan fuerte como sabían, Naruto lo necesitaba.

+++--+++

Dos días después, Sasuke despertó.

Cuando sus parpados se alzaron dejando al descubierto sus oscuros ojos, Sasuke sintió el cuerpo pesado y entumecido, la boca seca y mucho apetito. Le dolía levemente la espalda, producto quizá de haber permanecido tanto tiempo en cama.

Y cuando divisó el lugar… descubrió lo inevitable, ese no era su departamento.

Sin duda el lugar era cálido, el sol entraba por una de las ventanas y el lugar adecuado a su espacio era fresco, todo correctamente arreglado y por el color de las paredes, en un tono neutro, Sasuke pudo deducir que se trataba de un cuarto de huéspedes.

-Sasuke-san, ya despertó-

Ante las palabras obvias dichas por la mujer que en este momento atravesaba la puerta de entrada, Sasuke tan solo levantó la mirada para comprobar lo que ya sospechaba luego de escucharla. Hinata entró con una pequeña bandeja en las manos, aquella comida olía deliciosa y el hambre que Sasuke poseía en ese instante le hacía imposible el negarse.

-Gracias, Hinata- sintió el peso de la bandeja sobre sus piernas y con deleite observó la exquisita comida antes de empezar a devorarla con avidez

-Me alegra que se sienta mejor…-

-¿Cómo…?-

-Lo seguí-

Así de simple, la confesión por parte de su secretaria, fue así de simple, sin tomarse la molestia de ponerse nerviosa o sonrojarse, Hinata fue simplemente sincera, muy al contrario de él y Naruto que no hacían más que lastimarse constantemente.

-Así que… finalmente todo fue real…- admitió con una sonrisa amarga en el rostro, recordar a Naruto le había traído los recuerdos de días atrás que no estaba muy seguro cuantos eran, se le había quitado incluso el apetito voraz con el que había empezado a comer.

-Me preocupe cuando lo vi salir así y no dude en seguirlo. No se en que momento perdió la conciencia, pero me preocupe mucho y cuando me percaté de que no tenía nada grave y que lo único que necesitaba era reposo, no dude en traerlo a mi casa, porque se lo mucho que usted odia los hospitales, Sasuke-san-

Sasuke asintió y bebió un poco de agua.

-¿Mi familia?-

-Yo hablé con ellos el mismo día, les pedí que lo dejaran descansar unos días y a cambio yo los informaría de su estado. Me alegra que haya despertado- Hinata sonrió sinceramente –Se nota que necesitaba mucho esto, descansar y dormir. Su cuerpo ya no podía más-

-Konoha… ¿Cómo esta?- Sasuke tan solo no se atrevía a preguntar por Naruto, en especial por que gracias al sueño, sentía sus emociones congeladas, establecidas en algún lugar desconocido para él, sabía que mientras no viera a Naruto, hasta hacerse a la idea de lo sucedido, todo estaría bien.

-Las cosas no marchan muy bien- la mirada de Hinata se debilitó –La empresa es un caos, los socios se reúnen casi todos los días, puesto que no todos están dispuestos a vender y los empleados se encuentran muy preocupados por sus trabajos- la mujer suspiró –Pero usted no debe preocuparse por eso ahora, lo mejor será que siga reposando-

-No, ya estoy bien. Yo también tengo que estar allá-

-Pero…-

-Estoy bien Hinata, no estoy herido ni nada por el estilo- Sasuke se levantó de inmediato sintiendo las piernas un poco inútiles todavía –Esto… pasa todos los días, a todo el mundo y no por eso se derrumban, así que mucho menos lo haré yo-

-No lo merece- Sasuke giró sorprendido ante las palabras de la pelinegra –No merece su dolor y sus lágrimas, Naruto no lo merece. Eso es lo que piensa, pero sabe que en el fondo lo único que quiere hacer es ir a sus brazos y decirle que lo perdona- Sasuke le prestó total atención –Pero su orgullo no se lo permite, su orgullo y su dignidad como persona, además del hecho de sentirse traicionado. Por eso buscara refugiarse en el trabajo para intentar opacar su propio dolor, pero… esa no es la solución-

-Hinata…-

-Descanse. Solo por hoy, ya mañana podrá estar mejor. Solo hoy, Sasuke-san-

No fue conciente de en que momento, pero Uchiha volvió a meterse entre las sábanas de aquella cómoda cama mientras oía a Hinata salir de la habitación, cerró los ojos apenas unos segundos, pero cuando las imágenes de Naruto y él aparecieron, Sasuke prefirió entretenerse en cualquier otra cosa, aunque sea en el odioso televisor.

+++--+++

-¡No, cerrar no puede ser la única opción!-

Y una vez más la sala de reuniones se llenaba de gritos y reclamos, Itachi ya se encontraba verdaderamente aburrido de todo, no quería que cerraran la empresa, pero por el bien de todos, incluso de él mismo y mucho antes de que se arruinaran las buenas relaciones que siempre tuvieron los socios de Konoha, lo mejor era cerrar.

-El que compró las acciones todavía no se hace presente ¡¿Qué más podemos hacer?!-

Naruto no había vuelto a aparecer y su hermano tampoco, aunque por lo menos de Sasuke sabía que se encontraba bien al cuidado de Hinata, de Naruto prefería no saber, estos últimos días había estado pasando gran tiempo del día, de la empresa a la casa de sus padres, yendo a su departamento tan solo para dormir. Su madre se denotaba preocupada y su padre aunque no lo demostrara también.

-¡Hallar una opción adicional! Para eso fueron escogidos como directivos-

De Deidara no había sabido nada más tampoco, maldito rubio quien de seguro también debió haber estado al tanto de todo, ni siquiera él sabía bien lo que estaba sucediendo, pero apenas viera a Sasuke sin atosigarlo demasiado intentaría sacarle información. Lo peor de todo es que con la poca convivencia que había tenido con Deidara… e Itachi ya sentía que lo extrañaba.

Condenado rubio del demonio, Itachi empezaba a detestarlo.

++++--+++

Sai saboreó el sabor amargo del café en su boca, antes de que un frasco de pastillas fuera colocado con brusquedad sobre la mesa proveniente de un furioso Deidara quien lo miraba como culpable –No son mías- se defendió de inmediato al descubrir que no eran pastillas cualquiera, las que habían dentro del frasco transparente

-Lo sé, las encontré entre las cosas de Naruto ¿Sabias algo?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- se levantó de su asiento con la mirada algo irritada -¿Me crees capaz de ocultarte algo tan grave como eso?-

-No, lo siento-

Deidara dejó caer su cuerpo en una de las sillas, pasando las manos por su rostros, sintiéndose absueltamente responsable de todo –Deidara…-

-Yo… es mi culpa…- las lágrimas del rubio comenzaron a salir desesperadamente -…No pude cuidarlos bien, todo esto es mi culpa… No supe… Yo…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

La voz de Naruto interrumpió las posibles palabras de Sai mientras, Deidara se apoyó levemente sobre la mesa escondiendo su rostro y llorando un poco más calmado en el intento furtivo por dejar de hacerlo. Cuando los ojos de Naruto se posaron en las pastillas sobre la mesa, su cuerpo entero tembló.

-¡¿Como te atreviste?!- reclamó molesto ante el atrevimiento de su hermano de haber hurgado entre sus pertenencias y tomando el frasco entre sus manos

-¡¡Como te atreviste, tu!!- Deidara dejó de lado el arrepentimiento, agarró por los hombros al menor y enfrentó aquellos esquivos ojos.

-Naru…- Sai tampoco se quedó atrás, intentó buscar los ojos azules del rubio quien tan solo desviaba la mirada sin atreverse a contestar, mordía su labio inferior sabiendo que no era la solución, pero sabiendo al mismo tiempo de que no sabía que mas hacer.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho…-

Y no supo que más decir comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente en una mezcla de sentimientos que hace mucho no tenía, sintiendo como cada vez, los brazos de Deidara y Sai en un fuerte abrazo que lo refugiaba de ese despiadado mundo que lo esperaba afuera.

-Saldremos de esta Naruto, lo prometo-

+++--+++

Sakura observó la imagen que el espejo le regalaba.

Observó sus cabellos, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus ojeras, observó cada parte de su rostro y lo mal que se veía en ese momento, sabía cuando abandonó Konoha días atrás que lloraría por mucho tiempo, pero nunca se imagino que lloraría tanto y todo el tiempo.

El corazón se le encogía a cada segundo, marcándola a cada momento y cuando menos lo imaginaba, el rostro se le volvía a compungir en uno de dolor y las lágrimas volvían a salir. Su almohada era único testigo de su dolor y de las veces que el nombre de Naruto se le había escapado de los labios.

Observó lo hermosa que estaba esa mañana, el ambiente fresco y el sol alumbrando la ciudad.

La melancolía ahondó en su rostro, tanto que logró sacarla de su encierro y hacerla asomarse por el balcón de su departamento, vió a los pequeños niños jugar de un lado a otro, contempló lo hermoso que parecía el mundo desde su lugar y se dio cuenta de algo muy importante.

Toda esa gente allá abajo, que sonreía, que hablaba, que reía, todos ellos también habían sufrido, en algún momento, y ella también había hecho lo mismo tiempo atrás por Sasuke, en ese momento ella sintió que podía recuperarse… una vez más.

Al oír las risas frescas de los niños, Sakura deseo volver a ser una niña, cuando todo era más fácil, cuando todo era más llevadero y pensó en lo mucho que le hubiera gustado haberlos conocido durante la infancia a todos, a absolutamente todos, hubiera sido una infancia feliz, por que la niñez… es la época más hermosa después de todo.

El viento movió sus cortos cabellos, supuestamente a Sasuke le gustaban las chicas de cabello largo y a Naruto le había agradado cuando se cortó el cabello. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Raparse?. Sonrió graciosa con lo amargo de sus pensamientos y aspiró mucho, mucho aire antes de suspirar y estirar sus brazos recibiendo el nuevo aire del día.

-¡Bien, Sakura!- abrió sus ojos con determinación empuñando su mano y poniéndola cerca de su pecho –Ya lo hiciste una vez, puedes hacerlo de nuevo. Hay que renacer una vez más e intentar ser feliz- una lágrima salió de sus ojos, una única lagrima que no le preocupó, por que sabía no habrían más… en mucho tiempo –Soy fuerte e indestructible… ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre-

+++--+++

_**Días después **_

La puerta del departamento se abrió ante sus ojos y Sasuke se permitió observar el lugar que desde hace mucho no veía con calma, se había quedado más de lo previsto en la casa de su secretaria, asistente o lo que fuera, Hinata no tenía un titulo oficial en la empresa, para él Hinata era su ángel guardián y punto. Lo había descubierto con el pasar de los días, desde que Naruto reapareció en su vida.

Le agradecía infinitamente a Hinata que no le hubiera avisado a su familia que esa tarde había abandonado su casa, no estaba dispuesto todavía a tener que recibir las típicas miradas, palabras, y preguntas que suelen haber en este caso, no es como si estuviera convaleciente, aunque por poco y pierde la vida aquel día cuando se entero de todo, ahora que lo piensa conducir de esa forma había sido un error que no volvería a cometer, por suerte su deseo en ese momento, de perder la vida, no se había vuelto realidad.

Entró a su habitación a paso lento, previniendo desde hace rato lo que ya se avecinaba cuando abrió las puertas del armario y encontró tan solo su ropa dentro, de reojo miró la ropa sucia y se percató de inmediato que ni siquiera por error habían rastros del paso de Naruto por su departamento.

-Entonces… las cosas serán así-

Cerró las puertas del armario y suspiró largamente, levantó su rostro nuevamente y comenzó a desvestirse con el firme propósito de darse una larga ducha, el ambiente que se respiraba en el aire era muy parecido al de la melancolía, por momentos sentía como si Naruto no hubiera existido en su departamento y por ratos lo sentía tan fuerte… que dolía.

Naruto había desaparecido, tal y como había aparecido, la primera y segunda vez en su vida, inesperadamente. Y del mismo modo se había marchado dejándolo a Sasuke dudando de su existencia, a diferencia de la vez anterior, con la sensación de que esta vez no lo vería en mucho tiempo. Por no decir nunca.

+++--+++

Sai acomodó un poco más la chaqueta a su cuerpo y esperó por que Deidara y Naruto salieran de sus habitaciones para poder salir al centro de rehabilitación que Deidara había estado buscando, después de mucho tiempo en el que buscaban un lugar lo suficientemente discreto. Naruto acepto ir.

-¡Sai, atiende la puerta por favor!-

No se tomó la molestia de responder, puesto que se encontraba cerca de la puerta de todas formas, sin embargo cuando la imagen de Konnta estuvo ante sus ojos, la única reacción de Sai fue retroceder, primero un paso y luego dos más. Con la respiración repentinamente agitada y su pulso evidentemente acelerado.

-¿Quién es?-

Deidara junto a Naruto se paralizaron de inmediato, dejando a medio camino las palabras y cualquier movimiento que hubieran estado dispuestos ha hacer, desde su lugar, Konnta acompañado por Kabuto sonreía lascivamente permitiéndose una entrada que sabía no le sería otorgada si la pidiera, pero que tampoco sería negada.

-Por favor… llámenme Orochimaru ahora-

+++--+++

-Entonces yo estoy llegando mañana, por supuesto el apartamento tiene que ser amplio por que es para dos personas-

Suigetsu se movía de un lado a otro, Gaara no estaba muy seguro de haberlo visto tan emocionado con algo en toda su vida, quizás esta era la primera vez que Gaara lo veía tan lleno de vida y luz como en estos momentos, era fácil pensar que su alegría se debía a que se iría a vivir al extranjero a trabajar en lo que más le gustaba.

Pero eso era engañarse.

Sabía que parte de la alegría de Suigetsu se debía a que los dos viajarían juntos, por que Gaara sintió tan sincera esa proposición de que si él no aceptaba viajar se quedaría a su lado, que negarse a viajar con él sería imposible.

Pero todavía tenía a Konoha sobre sus hombros, los problemas y reuniones de cada día se habían vuelto hasta cierto punto insoportables, podía ver reflejada la incomodidad no solo en Itachi sino también en sus hermanos que en ningún momento se habían atrevido a detener su viaje con Suigetsu a Estados Unidos.

Sakura y Sasuke eran como dos fantasmas.

A ninguno de los dos los había visto desde el día en que Naruto abandonara la empresa por problemas que ni el mismo Itachi conocía, así que prácticamente desde cualquier punto de vista, Gaara sentía que estaba a punto de iniciar una nueva vida en el momento que se necesitaba del apoyo de todos para continuar adelante. Sin embargo nadie le reprochaba su partida.

Así que sentía… que nada lo retenía en Japón, pero aquella sensación molesta en su pecho no desaparecía, sin embargo la sonrisa sincera de Suigetsu bastaba para eliminar cualquier duda en su interior. Unos brazos para nada desconocidos lo apresaron con fuerza, mientras la quijada del hombre detrás de él se apoyaba en sus hombros.

El susurro de Suigetsu en su oído bastó para que Gaara volviera a sentir que no había nada que lo retuviera en Japón. Su voz calmada y abrazante lo hizo cerrar los ojos y sentir que a su lado, los problemas de Konoha no llegaban.

-Estoy muy feliz, Gaara-

+++--+++

Los pasos de Orochimaru fueron firmes, estudiando con la mirada el departamento que se presentaba ante sus ojos, quizás por lo sencillo que este resultaba, por lo menos para dos modelos que tenían al mundo en sus manos. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y disfrutó como nunca de lo maravilloso que era palpar la realidad todavía existente de que esos tres chicos en frente de él, todavía le temían.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos los tres-

-Deja la estupidez, Konnta- Naruto se aproximó, contrario a lo que él mismo esperaba, desafiante. Con su respiración calmada y sin la menor intención de retroceder

-Tranquilo, Naruto-kun. No vengo a incordiar, por lo menos no hoy-

La mano de Orochimaru se deslizó delicadamente por la barbilla de Naruto, logrando que el rubio menor arrugara su expresión en una mueca de inconformidad, logrando que fuera Sai el primero en interponerse entre ambos, dejando que Naruto se escudara tras su cuerpo, enfrentando con un poco de audacia el cuerpo del mayor enfrente de él.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Sai… vaya, vaya si que has crecido muchachito. Buen trabajo, Dei- Sai de inmediato arrugó el entrecejo, más que todo molesto con la confianza que parecía no haber olvidado

-Ve al grano, estábamos de salida-

Deidara molesto sobre todo apretaba sus puños, intentando aparentar una calma que no sentía, había estado a punto de golpear a Orochimaru cuando tocó a su hermano y luego casi vuelve a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos cuando le dedicó aquella mirada tan repulsiva al cuerpo de Sai. Mas que nada, Deidara sabía que de los tres, era el que siempre debía mantener la calma.

-Dei… había querido hablar contigo desde hace un tiempo atrás- los ojos azules de Deidara miraron con determinación al mayor –No me gustó para nada esa escenita que te has montado con el Uchiha ese, demasiado exhibicionista para ser tu. Periódicos, televisión, ese en definitiva no eres tú-

-Nada de eso te incumbe. Ya te dije que te apresures, estábamos de salida-

-Pues van a tener que empezar a acostumbrarse a mi presencia nuevamente, por que te recuerdo. Ustedes me pertenecen- Sai apretó con fuerza la mano de Naruto, previniendo el movimiento impulsivo que de seguro arremetería en el muchacho –Como sea…- Orochimaru extendió su mano y de inmediato Kabuto le cedió una carpeta con varios papeles en su interior –Feliz cumpleaños atrasado, Naruto-kun-

Las letras que formaban la palabra 'Konoha S.A.' resaltaban con fuerza.

Por primera vez en su vida, Kamikaze Naruto se sintió atrapado en otro mundo lejano al de Orochimaru… Konnta, o como quiera que se hiciera llamar ahora, sus manos lentamente se acercaron a la carpeta y sus ojos registraron con velocidad el contenido de los papeles. Sus recuerdos vinieron y en seguida, Naruto unió piezas. Con aquellos papeles en sus manos…

Kamikaze Naruto era oficialmente el accionista mayoritario de Konoha S.A.

-Fuiste tú…- su voz salió lentamente, y por un momento Deidara y Sai temieron a aquel brillo en los ojos de Naruto –Fuiste tu quien prácticamente desbancó a Konoha-

-Quería darte un buen regalo-

-No lo toques-

Esta vez Deidara no pudo evitarlo, mucho antes de que la mano de Orochimaru volviera a tener contacto con la piel de un extasiado Naruto, Deidara se interpuso, esta vez dejando tras su cuerpo a Sai y Naruto, bloqueando por completo cualquier tipo de contacto con cualquiera.

-Dei… nunca me has engañado. Aunque aparentes ser el más fuerte de los tres, siempre me has temido, con más intensidad de la que me temen tus protegidos. Nunca en todo este tiempo me has olvidado- la mano de Orochimaru se paseó con lentitud por el rostro de un serio Deidara –No has dejado de temerme y te has odiado por eso- la mano de Orochimaru tomó inesperadamente la del rubio mayor, sorprendiéndolo por completo -Incluso podría apostar todo lo que tengo ha que te odias en este preciso momento, por temblar como lo estas haciendo-

Deidara se soltó, velozmente. Ocultando su mano temblorosa, avergonzado al sentirse descubierto, al haberse sentido una vez más débil ante las evidentes palabras de Orochimaru, sintió las manos de Sai sobre sus hombros, intentando transmitirle una calma vaga, Sai parecía el más calmado de los tres. Aunque quizás si lo pensaba detenidamente, no tan solo parecía tener miedo, tenía miedo.

-No las quiero- la voz de Naruto rompió la tensión que se había armado de repente –No quiero más nada que me involucre con esa gente. Devuélveselas, arruínalos. Haz lo que te de la gana, pero a mi ya no me involucres con ellos- Naruto extendió los papeles una vez más y respiró hondamente antes de volver a acercarse a Konnta.

-No, no, Naruto-kun. Esas acciones yo las compré para ti. Así que decide tú que hacer con ellas- Orochimaru se permitió caminar con tranquilidad hasta la salida –Por cierto…- habló deteniéndose justo en el umbral de la puerta, mirando de soslayo a los tres muchachos -De verdad… ¿Creyeron que podían escapar de mi?- el fue inmediato, por lo que Orochimaru sonrió –Pues déjenme decirles que pudieron escapar físicamente de mi, pero no de su miedo-

-¡Ya vete!-

Deidara vibró, con aquel grito su cuerpo se estremeció por completo y supo a conciencia que aunque no lo veía, Orochimaru tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Siguen siendo los mismos niños indefensos de años atrás. Exactamente los mismos, por que lastimosamente para ustedes el miedo existe en el único lugar del cual no pueden escapar… Su mente- la risa de Orochimaru se escuchó por varios segundos, antes que la puerta fuera cerrada.

Y Deidara sintiera sus piernas flaquear por un breve momento en el que lo único que necesito fue el comprobar que Naruto y Sai continuaban bien.

+++--+++

Neji miró hacia arriba suponiendo de alguna forma cual sería el departamento que buscaba, y aunque en ese momento aquello no fuera de vital importancia, su mente inevitablemente vagaba ante la idea de simplemente saber cual de todos sería el departamento adecuado, miró a Lee vigilar el cronometro y sonrió ante lo cerca que estaba de terminar todo.

Orochimaru salió del edificio, seguido como siempre por Kabuto, con un andar confiado y tranquilo, erguido como no merecía estarlo, pero sobre todo, ostentando de un poder que tampoco merecía, arrugó el entrecejo de inmediato y apenas el hombre estuvo dentro de su lujoso carro. Neji no dudo en presionar el botó verde que había sobre el interruptor en sus manos.

-Síguelo-

Lee lo obedeció sin rechistar, aquello era lo que más le agradaba del muchacho, obedecía sin preguntar ni hacer reproches y aunque Neji era conciente de que a partir de ahora tan solo era cuestión de minutos, nada era tan placentero como ver el esfuerzo de tu trabajo. Así que teniendo en mente los próximos minutos que se avecinaban, el auto de Neji siguió al de Orochimaru a una distancia lo suficientemente prudente.

+++--+++

_Tal vez aun no sea tarde_

_Tal vez, quizás_

_Al pasado hay que enterrar y olvidar_

Gaara bebió la que sería quizás la última taza de café en aquel hermoso restaurante, su refugio, su lugar preferido, su encuentro con la música, irónicamente Suigetsu, la persona más importante en su vida, desconocía ese lugar, desconocía posiblemente también el hecho de que él tuviera un lugar secreto al que le gustaba ir a relajarse.

Sai era quizás la única persona que conocía de esa cafetería tan personal para él, extrañamente Sai en un tiempo descubrió más cosas en él que las que el mismo Suigetsu sabía. Le dio otro sorbo a su amargo café y continuó contemplando a la banda que se encontraba en ese momento en el escenario, cerró un poco más su abrigo y dejó que la música siguiera fluyendo, como lo venía haciendo desde siempre.

_Pues si aun me amas_

_Aquí estaré_

-No sabía que te encontraría por aquí- a Gaara no le tomó mucho tiempo identificar aquella voz, que no escuchaba desde hace varios días

-Hola Sai- le sonrió levemente al muchacho y este le devolvió la sonrisa del mismo modo, tomando asiento a su lado –No pensé encontrarte hoy-

-Yo te hacía ya en el extranjero-

-Todavía no- admitió con certeza habiendo regresado su mirada hacía el grupo conformado por varios jóvenes que se notaba apenas estaban comenzando, el ambiente romántico que rodeaba a la canción le brindaba una paz absoluta, que junto a Sai, se sentía mucho mejor –Mañana viajo, así que quise venir a despedirme de este lugar-

_Por que sin tu amor..._

_Que difícil es... Estar así_

-Es… tu lugar favorito ¿Cierto?- Gaara giró sorprendido, ante todo por lo evidente que sonaron las palabras en boca de Sai, como si lo conociera, mucho mejor de lo que probablemente lo conocía Suigetsu

-Si, es mi lugar favorito-

-Me alegra que lo hayas compartido conmigo, durante algún tiempo-

-Sai…-

-Es una banda estupenda ¿No crees?- el cambio repentino en la conversación sorprendió a Gaara, especialmente por que Sai no volvió a mirarlo a los ojos

-Es buena, a pesar de que son principiantes parece que tendrán futuro-

-¿El punto de vista de un especialista?-

-Probablemente. Aunque prefiero el Jazz-

_Pues si aun me amas_

_Aquí estaré... por ti_

Gaara cerró un poco más su abrigo y sopló un poco de aire sobre sus manos, la noche estaba ya demasiado fría, más de lo habitual, sintió a Sai levantarse de su asiento, pero supuso que se levantaría a comprar una taza de café para el frío, pensó en un momento en Suigetsu y que seguramente ya se encontraría durmiendo, el día había sido cansado entre el equipaje y lo demás, incluso él estaba cansado.

-Gaara…- los brazos de Sai rodeándolo, abrazándolo con fuerza fue inesperado, su voz sonando tan cerca de su oído fue… agradable –Esta es posiblemente la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo ¿Verdad?- Gaara tan solo asintió, sabiendo aunque antes no hubiera querido aceptarlo, que sentirse así de querido por Sai era algo verdaderamente placentero –Entonces… déjame despedirme a mi gusto ¿Si?-

No supo a lo que se refería el azabache, pero cuando sintió la mano de Sai tomando su barbilla y haciéndolo girar levemente hacía la izquierda, inclinando su rostro levemente hacía arriba, Gaara no evitó lo que siguió a continuación, por que cuando sus labios rozaron los de Sai, unas ganas irrefrenables de aferrarse a Sai se apoderaron de él. Lastima que Gaara sabe controlarse demasiado bien.

_¿Que nos paso?_

_¿Que sucedió?_

_Entre tú y yo_

El contacto aunque sencillo duró lo necesario, Sai le sonrió y Gaara aunque levemente también hizo lo mismo –Gracias…- Sai amplió todavía más su sonrisa y sin atreverse a decir algo más, tomó un poco de aire, agitó los cabellos de Gaara y empezó alejarse, metiendo las manos en su pantalón, buscando un poco de refugio ante ese frío tan atroz que no tan solo azotaba su piel, sino también su corazón.

Gaara tan solo se vió capaz de verlo alejarse, sin decir algo, sin atreverse a detenerlo o si quiera en pensar en algo respecto a aquel beso que tan descuidadamente el muchacho le había regalado a unas horas de su viaje.

Consultó la hora en su reloj y conciente de que necesitaba descansar un poco antes de que amaneciera, se levantó de su asiento y con la canción a punto de terminar, Sabaku no Gaara terminó por convencerse de la decisión que venía rondándole en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo atrás.

El frío… repentinamente había cesado.

_Duele aceptar que no hay lugar ya, para los dos_

+++--+++

Itachi bajó de su ostentoso auto frente al departamento de Deidara.

No muy seguro de lo que hacía, colocó el seguro de su auto y guardó las llaves en el bolsillo de su pantalón, habían pasado siquiera unos quince días o más desde la última vez que estuvo ahí, hacía un frío particularmente intenso, un taxi se estacionó justo en frente del edificio a diferencia de su auto que se había estacionado unos metros más atrás.

Un pelirrojo, hasta ahora desconocido para él bajo del taxi, hablaba por celular y miraba directamente hacia el departamento que ocupaba Deidara, Itachi no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo ante la idea de que el hombre fuera a buscar a Deidara, hasta donde recordaba el rubio tenía un trato con él, que a pesar de la situación no habían cancelado.

Ni siquiera pensó en el hecho de que no solo Deidara vivía ahí.

Vió al hombre pagar apresurado la carrera y luego entrar a paso rápido al edificio, por lo que sin dudarlo demasiado, también ingresó al lugar, subió por el ascensor contrario al que había tomado el hombre y espero con poca paciencia a que las puertas se abrieran.

-Dei…-

Itachi retrocedió, lo suficiente como para pasar desapercibido y sostener las puertas para que estas no se cerraran, conciente que Deidara desde la puerta de su departamento no podía verlo.

-Sasori… yo… lamento haberte llamado, pero… te necesitaba… tanto-

La voz del rubio se oía compungida, apenas saliendo palabras necesarias e Itachi sintió ante aquello una punzada furtiva que se perdía entre su pecho y su estómago, provocándole un sentimiento desconocido en su interior, un sentimiento de malestar, envidia y tristeza.

-Lo sé, lo sé, Deidara-

-Yo… no puedo llorar, ellos me necesitan… por eso yo no debo…- pudo asomarse, lo suficiente como para ver como el pelirrojo abrazaba con fuerza al rubio, pasando su mano por las hebras del ojiazul quien tan solo se aferraba a la camisa del hombre, hundiendo su rostro en aquel pecho.

-Sabes perfectamente que conmigo puedes llorar todo lo que necesites, siempre ha sido así y siempre será así, cuentas conmigo siempre, Deidara. Por que yo estaré para ti siempre- luego de eso Deidara se dejó conducir hacía el interior del departamento sin oponer resistencia.

E Itachi simplemente perdió la fuerza con la que sostenía las puertas del ascensor.

Miró su reflejo en las puertas ahora cerradas y se sorprendió al ver su cara tan vacía de sentimientos y con una mezcla muy parecida a la tristeza, él hasta ahora había conocido de Deidara esa parte agresiva y testaruda, y sabe que si no hubiera sido por que hoy lo espío, jamás hubiera visto lágrimas en aquellos ojos.

Por que Itachi carecía de aquello que podía ganarse la confianza de Deidara, a pesar de que él no lo necesitara, por que no necesitaba a Deidara, por que no necesitaba de sus lágrimas, ni de tener que pasarse la noche consolándolo o escuchando sus penas, por que simplemente él merecía algo más que noches aburridas como esas.

Aunque sinceramente, Itachi dudaba que ese par se la pasara única y exclusivamente entre lagrimas esa noche, sabía que ahí pasaría algo más, Itachi sabía que esa confianza no era de solo una amistad. Y con esa idea en mente Itachi se sintió por un momento vacío.

-Patético… Realmente patético-

Y aunque no estuvo muy seguro de para quien iban dirigidas esas palabras, Itachi tan solo bajó la mirada y sonrió levemente, postergando la visita a Deidara para otro día, cuando sintiera que la presencia de ese sujeto en el departamento de Kamikaze estuviera completamente borrada.

+++--+++

-Detén el auto-

Neji sonrió gustoso, cuando en medio de la oscuridad de la noche el auto de Orochimaru continuó su camino por suerte atravesando un lugar inhóspito, Lee tomó un poco de aire, sin embargo él permaneció imperturbable, con una pequeña sonrisa atravesando sus labios y con la cuenta regresiva en su mente.

5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

El auto que había avanzado varios metros explotó inmediatamente.

Entre una explosión tan ruidosa y visible que Neji agradecía, el hecho de que Orochimaru hubiera tomado ese camino, el auto se elevó lo suficiente como para que no quedara la menor duda de que sobrevivientes no existirían.

Dos segundos después el auto caía por un barranco lo suficientemente profundo como para que no hubieran noticias de esa basura humana en un buen tiempo, Oh… la venganza era tan dulce, en especial por que Kamikaze Naruto ahora le debía casi hasta la vida.

+++--+++

Ese día, Sakura se puso realmente preciosa.

Aprovechó que su apellido y empresa todavía se imponían, para abrirse paso entre los periodistas y la demás gente a la que el famoso modelo Kyo había convocado desde el día anterior en una repentina rueda de empresa de la cual ella no tenía idea de que se trataba.

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Todavía puedes retractarte y continuar con tu nueva vida a través de Kyo-

-No, siento que es hora de cortar con todo. Ya, definitivamente… no hay vuelta atrás-

-Naruto…-

El ojiazul que ahora llevaba su habitual cabello negro cuando representaba a Kyo, dirigió su mirada hacia ella, sorprendido, seguramente por volver a verla por lo que, Sakura tan solo se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió levemente.

-Sai, Deidara déjennos solos por favor-

La orden por parte de Naruto, a pesar de que sonara como orden, Sakura sabia que no era tomada como tal, Naruto se le acercó con aquella mirada tan dulce, que por primera vez, Sakura reconoció como verdadera.

-Lamento haberte lastimado tanto, Sakura. Nunca hubiera querido dañarte-

-Creo… que de alguna forma te entiendo, Naruto- sintió la mano de Naruto sobre su mejilla y de inmediato ella colocó su mano sobre la del rubio –Finalmente tu y yo no somos tan diferentes, ambos nos equivocamos y ahora nos toca pagar por ello. Ahora nos toca intentar sobrevivir y tratar de rescatar la poca alma que nos queda-

-En otra situación… yo me hubiera enamorado perdidamente de ti, Sakura-

Ella sonrió, colocando su mano libre en la mejilla de Naruto, rozando levemente con su mano los cabellos azabaches del ojiazul, sintiendo por primera vez desde que lo conoció, verdadera paz.

-En esta situación… o en cualquier otra yo seguiré enamorada de ti, Naruto-

Y entonces Sakura se colocó en puntillas, besando dulcemente los labios de Naruto, en una corta expresión de cariño, que duró lo suficiente como para que Sakura lo recordara toda su vida y en especial cuando la sonrisa del ojiazul la recibió.

-Adiós, Sakura-chan-

-Adiós, Naruto-kun-

Una despedida que duraría quizá, mucho tiempo.

+++---+++

-¡Sasuke-kun!-

Hinata ingresó apresurada a la oficina del azabache, en especial por que sabía que aunque el hombre se negara en esta ocasión, su sexto sentido le decía que esta noticia sería importante, el menor de los Uchiha levantó la mirada de entre los papeles que tenía entre sus manos y enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Es sobre Kyo-kun… o mejor dicho, Naruto-kun-

+++--+++

Cuando Kyo hizo su aparición, cinco minutos después de lo previsto.

Los flashes y el escándalo no se hicieron esperar.

No era un secreto para nadie de la presencia de Sai y Deidara como dos personas demasiadas cercanas al modelo tras cámaras, el azabache de ojos azules, serio como habitualmente se mostraba, tomó asiento en el lugar que le había sido preparado y cuando el bullicio por parte de los periodistas que buscaban una primicia se calmó, Kyo se permitió beber un poco de agua.

-El día de hoy quiero dejar tres cosas en claro- levantó la mirada y no se incomodó a pesar de las constantes fotos –Primero, no contestare una sola pregunta- Kyo volvió a tomar aire y sonrió levemente ante sus siguientes palabras –Lo segundo es que oficialmente y ante todos declaró firmemente mi renuncia total y definitiva a las pasarelas-

Una vez más el ruido llenó el lugar los flash se multiplicaron si es que eso era posible y a pesar de todo, Naruto en ningún momento cambió de expresión mirando seriamente a la cámara que seguramente en este momento transmitía cada una de sus palabras y a pesar de las preguntas lanzadas por las periodistas, él tan solo los ignoro.

-Y por último, antes que nada quiero agradecerles a todos por su apoyo durante todos estos años, pero el día de hoy he decidido mostrar mi verdadero rostro ante todos- llevó su mano derecha hacía su falso cabello negro y empezó a desvelar su rubio cabello ante la sorpresa de los demás –Es un alivio mostrarme ante ustedes como Kamikaze Naruto-

Y como si con lo anterior no hubiera bastado, una vez más el escándalo se volvió insoportable.

Desde atrás, muy atrás, pasando casi desapercibido, recostado en la pared y con los brazos cruzados, Neji sonreía quizás inconcientemente, la noticia de Naruto daría la vuelta al mundo siquiera unas tres veces durante varias semanas.

Opacando casi por completo, la noticia que de aquí mañana saldría en todos los noticieros sobre la muerte de uno de los narcotraficantes más poderosos a nivel mundial. Después de todo, así de podrido esta el mundo, vale más la noticia de un famoso, que la muerte de la peor escoria del mundo.

Sin embargo, Neji piensa que es mejor así. Después de todo a Orochimaru no hay quien le llore, a excepción claro de Kabuto, pero lastimosamente para él, el también iba en ese carro.

Observó a lo lejos a Naruto quien aún imperturbable agradecía todos por su presencia y empezaba a marcharse, dejando a los periodistas con la palabra en la boca. Admiraba mucho esa parte de Naruto. Sin embargo Neji pudo coincidir en algo con los periodistas…

Kyo, ahora Naruto, se veía mejor natural, con su cabello rubio real.

Y que si no hubiera renunciado definitivamente como lo acababa de anunciar, su carrera ahora sería mucho más exitosa.

**FIN CAPITULO QUINCE**

No tengo mucho tiempo asi que disculpen las pocas palabras, la cancion es 'Que dificil es' de Los hijos del tamarindo, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo.

Muchas gracias a todos por sus palbras en especial a Tsunade25, disculpa pero no recuerdo muy bien si fue en esta historia que escribiste que al leer uno de mis fic, lograste sentirte un poco mejor y te subio el ánimo, muchas gracias por tus palabras me sentí muy halagada.

Y por supuesto a cada uno de los que leen y dejan un review, muchas, muchas gracias, sus palbras siempre me son importantes y por supuesto me ayudan a continuar escribiendo, gracias por darme ánimos.

Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura.

Hasta el proximo capi.


	16. Soy quien soy, por tu memoria

**CAMALEON**

**Capitulo 16: **Soy quien soy, por tu memoria

"_**Tú, llegaste a mi mundo. Tú, cambiaste las cosas. Mentira perfecta, tu.**_

_**Tu, ladrón de la noche. Tú, robaste mis sueños. Cuartada perfecta, tu"**_

**+++--+++**

_**Años Atrás**_

**+++--+++**

+++--+++

Habían pasado cerca de tres semanas desde que Konnta se había apoderado de sus almas.

Cerca de tres semanas desde que habían conocido lo que era el infierno.

Cerca de tres semanas desde que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

Deidara no lo comprendía, eran uno niños, él apenas tenía los doce años y ni que hablar de su hermano menor quien todavía dentro de su inocencia no comprendía el verdadero significado que traía el haber parado en aquel lugar junto a aquel hombre, que Deidara en apenas tres semanas había aprendido a repudiar.

Los minutos se habían vuelto horas, las horas, días y las esperanzas de Deidara empezaban a morir lentamente, ya no sabía como huir de aquel espantoso lugar, quizás si estuviera solo podría hacerlo, sin embargo no lo estaba, y Naruto en su corta edad de apenas seis años no podía permitirse una huída constante.

Por que en tres semanas Deidara había comprendido todo el poder que manejaba Konnta.

+++--+++

-Inútil…-

Naruto tembló, y Deidara de inmediato lo percibió, a pesar de que las palabras de Konnta no iban dirigidas para ninguno de los dos, la expresión de horror que dibujó el rostro de Naruto fue absolutamente clara, a varios pasos de ellos, desde su habitación, en un acto de travesura, Naruto se había asomado hacía la habitación de uno de sus amigos mayores.

Konnta golpeaba bestialmente a aquel muchacho.

Deidara lo alejó de inmediato del pequeño agujero que habían hecho Naruto y aquel muchacho para mantenerse en contacto, Naruto nunca debió ver eso. A pesar de que lo alejó los golpes y gritos del muchacho se escuchaban con claridad y Naruto se estremecía en sus brazos a cada sonido.

Entonces lo abrazó.

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos con fuerza, abrazando a Naruto con tanta fuerza que por un momento temió dejarlo sin aire –Naruto escúchame-

-Dei… yo… él nos va a lastimar… yo no… no quiero- lo peor apenas había empezado, Naruto empezaba a darse cuenta de la verdad y sus lágrimas se lo demostraban.

No era justo.

Naruto apenas era un niño.

-¡Hey! Naru-chan ¿Lo recuerdas?- su voz sonó falsamente animada, a pesar de que los gritos y lamentos de su amigo todavía se escuchaban, Deidara estaba a punto de llorar, pero no podía, por que su hermano ya lloraba, Deidara acababa de decidirlo…

Dejaría que Naruto llorara por los dos.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-La canción que nos cantaban papá y mamá ¿La recuerdas?- Naruto dudó y Deidara tapó los oídos del menor antes de comenzar a tararear levemente, esperando que Naruto tan solo lo siguiera, necesitaba que Naruto se distrajera, que olvidara, que se abstrajera de ese mundo por lo menos hasta que fuera más grande, por lo menos por unos años más.

-La recuerdo- pronunció Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa y Deidara casi se hecha a llorar cuando vió esa sonrisa tan resplandeciente en su hermano

-Iré junto a ti más allá de esa puerta…- comenzó a cantar Deidara, instantáneamente Naruto también comenzó a hacerlo, con sus oídos tapados, Naruto todavía podía seguir el ritmo de la canción –Encontraremos ese milagro que va yendo de lugar en lugar…-

+++--+++

Deidara corrió.

Velozmente, abriéndose paso entre la gente y rogando por que Konnta no lo atrapara por lo menos no hasta que lograra llegar a su habitación, Konnta lo había escuchado, hablando con Takeshi sobre una posible huída y todo se había venido inmediatamente abajo. Apresuró el paso, pensando únicamente en su hermano, en nada más, ni siquiera en él mismo.

-¡Naruto!- el pequeño rubio saltó ante la voz de su hermano y dejó el pequeño dibujo que estaba haciendo para poder girar y ver a su hermano mayor algo agitado quien rápidamente lo abrazaba y lo levantaba en brazos –Vamos tienes que esconderte…-

-Dei… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada, tú solo hazme caso ¿De acuerdo?-

-Pero…- Deidara lo metió dentro del pequeño lugar donde guardaban el futón no sin antes darle un largo beso en la frente

-Pase lo que pase no salgas, no importa lo que oigas o veas. No salgas, Naruto- el rubio menor asintió mientras Deidara empezaba a buscar algo en los cajones.

-¿Te va hacer algo, verdad?- las lágrimas de Naruto empezaron a caer -¡¿Qué hiciste, onii-chan?!- Deidara sonrió en cuanto encontró el pequeño reproductor y con los ojos a punto de brotar lágrimas comenzó a colocarle los audífonos a Naruto, echando a rodar la canción.

"Iré junto a ti más allá de esa puerta.

Encontraremos ese milagro que va yendo de lugar en lugar."

-No salgas, por nada del mundo, Naruto- el menor asintió, Deidara acababa de comprar el dichoso Walkman unos días atrás cuando fue el cumpleaños de su hermano, cerró la pequeña puerta dejando junto a Naruto el dibujo todavía incluso, junto con sus crayones y lápices, esperando sinceramente que Naruto lo obedeciera, y justo en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

"La ruidosa ciudad, la multitud que nos deja atrás.

Un mundo que aun no ha sido visto"

Naruto cerró fuertemente los ojos, colocó sus pequeñas manos sobre los audífonos e intentó que la canción lo transportara lo más lejos posible, acababa de subirle todo el volumen, no le importaba si jugaba a quedarse sordo, lo único que deseaba es no tener que llegar a escuchar a su hermano sufrir, apretó con más fuerza los audífonos a sus oídos, intentando revivir de algún modo las voces de sus padres al cantar esa canción.

"El perder algo es un sentimiento 

Que nos hace apreciar más la felicidad."

Sus manos temblaron levemente y a pesar de que había dicho que no lo haría, el temor de que a su hermano pudiera pasarle algo pudo más y se asomó, levemente, tan despacio que se sorprendió así mismo al ser tan sigiloso, entonces lo vió su hermano permanecía arrimado contra la ventana, con una mirada claramente desafiante, frente a Deidara estaba Konnta con aquella sonrisa tan despiadada que Naruto temía.

"A veces, mirare hacia el cielo.

Un corazón lamentándose creara un vacío en el sol."

No podía escuchar lo que decían, era casi imposible con la música a todo volumen pero por lo poco que entendía Deidara intentaba no mostrarse débil, pero aún así retrocedía ante cada paso que daba Konnta y cuando ya no pudo retroceder más una cachetada por parte de Konnta y Deidara intentó no quejarse posiblemente por que él lo escucharía. Naruto decidió no ver más.

"No dejes que la felicidad que hay cerca de ti,

Se vaya."

Dentro de donde se encontraba Naruto mordió su labio inferior, intentando tararear levemente la canción, intentando recordar cuando los cuatro cantaban esa canción que a Deidara ya no le gustaba cantar por que supuestamente ya era un niño grande, y en esos momentos Minato lo regañaba diciéndole que en realidad no lo era, entonces Kushina llegaba con helado para todos y Naruto era feliz.

"Iré junto a ti más allá de esa puerta.

Encontraremos ese milagro que va yendo de lugar en lugar."

Comenzó a llorar, bajamente precisamente por que Deidara le había pedido que no saliera, tomó los crayones con los que había estado dibujando y continuó haciendo el pequeño dibujo de su familia, su papá Minato, su mamá Kushina, su hermano y él, dentro de la que alguna vez fue su casa. Naruto decidió no volver a mirar, decidió obedecer, decidió pensar que todo era una horrible pesadilla.

"Es algo importante."

+++--+++

Habían pasado unos cuantos años.

Naruto ya no lloraba más.

Cerca de los doce años, Naruto ya había comprendido todo lo que debía comprender dentro de ese mundo, sabía lo que debía hacer y lo que no, aún así Naruto no podía evitar esos pequeños rasgos de rebeldía que habían empezado a nacer en él, por que Naruto era conciente que dentro de poco su hermano cumpliría la mayoría de edad. Y Naruto estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir.

-Oye, tú-

Sai, ese era el nombre del recién llegado según tenía entendido de la misma edad que él, y cuando sintió la voz de aquel azabache llamarlo de esa forma, Naruto no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo, apenas el día de ayer Konnta lo había golpeado por culpa del tal Sai, debido a una estúpida pelea y además de todo su hermano lo había regañado por andar buscando problemas.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Naruto frunció el ceño todavía más, mirando al muchacho como si de un bicho raro se tratara pero sobre todo intentando transmitirle el odio que sentía por él

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?-

-El mío es Sai, me caes bien rubio. Así te la pases peleando conmigo-

-¡Yo no me peleo apropósito contigo!- reclamó indignado mientras el muchacho le sonreía levemente metiendo las manos dentro de su pantalón.

-Ruidoso, demasiado ruidoso-

Naruto se sorprendió ante aquello y cuando vió a Sai marcharse, ignorándolo por completo, Naruto sintió que debía contra atacar, después de todo por dejarle un par de cosas claras al azabache no se volverían amigos del alma, pero necesitaba dejarle en claro al tal Sai, que a él nadie lo ignoraba.

-¡Oye, tú!-

+++--+++

Neji dejó sus pertenencias sobre el sillón.

Acababa de llegar del instituto y se sentía cansado, después de todo, la secundaria no era igual que la escuela, su segundo año cursado le había resultado un tanto difícil, pero nada para un Hyuuga era imposible, eso se lo había enseñado Hiashi desde hace años. Así que a pesar de que el cambio había sido un poco difícil, Hyuuga Neji llevaba el primer lugar todavía.

A veces lamentaba el hecho de no poder vivir junto a sus padres, pero el destino le había jugado una mala pasada y ellos habían muerto años atrás, por lo que Hiashi, su tío, sin dudarlo había pedido su custodia y a pesar de la falta existente de su esposa, Hiashi había podido crear un buen hogar para sus dos hijas y su sobrino.

-¡Onii-san!-

Hannabi apareció repentinamente, con sus diez años la pequeña niña seguía siendo igual de hiperactiva que siempre, se trepó en su espalda y comenzó a reír abiertamente mientras le conversaba sobre su día en la escuela y Neji escuchaba atentamente.

-¡Hannabi! No hagas esas cosas- Hinata apareció desde la cocina limpiando sus manos y con el entrecejo levemente arrugado –Molestas a Neji-niisan-

-No te preocupes, Hinata. ¿Hiashi-san ha llegado?-

-¡No, oto-san llamó y dijo que llegaría en la noche!-

Respondió Hannabi mientras seguía sobre la espalda de su primo, Hinata negó levemente con la cabeza y luego cuando hubiera recordado algo sonrió –Neji-niisan mañana es tu cumpleaños número trece ¿De que sabor quieres la torta?-

-¿Eh?- Neji parecía haberlo olvidado –Oh, cierto. No es necesario Hinata, en verdad…-

-¡Onii-san!- Hannabi por primera vez se vió molesta –Así te niegues igual habrá torta, además este año yo ayudare a Hinata-neechan. Así que habla-

-Esta bien… ¿De chocolate?-

-De acuerdo-

-¡Si! Amo el chocolate-

Hannabi gritó, sin importarle que se encontrara cerca del oído de su primo.

+++--+++

Sasuke renegó una vez más.

Tenía los quince años recién cumplidos y estaba seguro que todos los de su salón tendrían exactamente la misma edad, por lo tanto ya era un adolescente con todas las de la ley, era serio, prudente, y además de todo… obediente ¿Qué más querían sus padres? ¿Por qué tenía Itachi que venir a dejarlo a su primer día en el Instituto?

-Deja de murmurar insultos, Sasuke-

Itachi desde su lugar sonrió levemente mientras continuaba tipiando en su laptop, regalo de su padre por haber ingresado en la Universidad en el exterior, sin contar por supuesto con el auto que Itachi manejaba por las calles Inglesas y que no había traído a Japón durante sus cortas vacaciones.

-Llegamos jóvenes-

El chofer habló con elegancia, mientras Itachi le daba un par de indicaciones, Sasuke tan solo tomó su pequeño bolso y lo colocó en su espalda, esperando sinceramente perder a su hermano en el camino a la ceremonia de bienvenida.

-¡Que ya, Dei! No soy un niño…- tuvo que detenerse detrás de un pilar para poder perder a su hermano, por lo que inevitablemente tuvo que ver y escuchar al par de rubios que se encontraban en frente de él junto a un muchacho de cabello azabache que vestía un uniforme distinto al suyo, mientras que el rubio mayor vestía tan solo ropa algo formal.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Vamos Sai también tengo que dejarte en tu instituto-

-Y tú tienes que ir a la de tu Universidad, llegarás tarde, no me voy a perder-

-Lo sé, pero igual te voy a dejar- a pesar de que no podía ver el rostro del rubio mayor ni del azabache, Sasuke sintió de algún modo un ambiente repleto de problemas que no supo muy bien como explicar… algo muy parecido a un mal presentimiento.

Esa fue la única vez que vió a alguien que pudiera ser familia de Uzumaki.

-¡Aquí estás!-

-¡Itachi!- a pesar de que no quiso demostrar sorpresa su voz lo demostró todo, en especial cuando el mayor le sonrió abiertamente agarrándolo por los hombros.

-Vamos hermanito- Sasuke aunque no quiso desvió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba el rubio y aunque ya se encontraba solo, el muchacho de ojos azules lo miró extrañado y Sasuke sintió dos cosas en ese momento, molestia por la mirada desdeñosa que le enviaba el rubio y algo muy parecido a una pequeña e inestable sensación de emoción en su pecho.

+++--+++

-Taoshi Fuma, catorce años…-

La presentación continuó sin el menor problema, cada estudiante hablaba de si mismo como si a los demás les interesara y Sasuke empezaba a sentirse fastidiado con todo ¿Por qué simplemente no podían empezar con las clases y dejar esas tonterías para que ellos mismo si lo deseaban se conocieran? No fue muy conciente de en que momento pero mientras rayaba su cuaderno la alegre voz de uno de los muchacho de su salón logró llamar su atención.

-Uzumaki Naruto, quince años…-

Y cuando Sasuke prestó atención a aquel rubio de ojos azules quien hablaba demasiado escandaloso, demasiado rápido fue cuando todo empezó, cuando Sasuke notó su existencia, cuando Naruto sintió que debía superarlo. Cuando ambos llegaron a odiarse mutuamente.

Luego llegaron las peleas y finalmente la conversación que lo solucionó todo.

Fue aquel día cuando Sasuke había querido ir al pequeño río que quedaba cerca del instituto, lo des estresaba de algún modo el observar el agua y lanzar una que otra pequeña piedra mientras esta rebotaba antes de hundirse, en medio de su calma, fue cuando tuvo su primer charla medio civilizada con el rubio de ojos azules con el cual llevaba demasiado tiempo peleándose.

-Uchiha-

-Uzumaki-

Las miradas de aquel día Sasuke las recordaría por mucho tiempo y aunque nunca estuvo seguro de que fue lo que paso por la mente de Uzumaki en esos momentos, Sasuke tan solo lo dejo ser –Quizás… podríamos intentarlo- había hablando el rubio mientras se sentaba a su lado, marcando una profunda distancia, por supuesto.

-¿Ser amigos?-

-¿Qué más?- Sasuke sonrió levemente ante la evidente tensión que existía en el ambiente y por supuesto por lo incómodo que se sentía Naruto diciendo todo eso

-No lo sé… me caes muy mal-

Naruto se respingó –Y tu a mi, pero yo no soy muy dado a andarme peleando constantemente con alguien, además es muy aburrido tener un enemigo, prefiero tener mas amigos- esa fue la primera vez que Naruto le regalo a Sasuke una verdadera y sincera sonrisa, fue ese día cuando Sasuke empezó a bajar la guardia por primera y única vez ante alguien.

-Haz lo que quieras-

-De acuerdo, entonces ya veremos como nos va de amigos- Satisfecho consigo mismo y sus palabras y a pesar de lo arisco que podía llegar a sonar Sasuke con sus palabras, Naruto se levantó de su lugar -¿Quién sabe? Quizás y nos lleguemos a convertir en buenos amigos-

-Puede ser-

Y partir de ese día, fue cuando se creó una verdadera amistad, la más fuerte de todas, fue una constante lucha de Sasuke ayudando a Naruto, de Naruto aconsejando a Sasuke, fueron casi hermanos, llenos de promesas y un gran futuro.

Naruto encontró un mejor amigo y Sasuke también.

**+++--+++**

-¡Corre Sai!- la voz agitada de Naruto, abriéndose paso entre los arbustos, en la mitad de la noche, agarrando su mano, encaminándolo hacia el lugar adecuado, era lo único que Sai podía percibir en esos momentos, su mente ofuscada, su sangre hirviendo y el sentimiento de temor absoluto que lo recorría era lo que intentaba dejar atrás.

Konnta con Deidara a su lado, y muchos otros hombres a su alrededor había asesinad a un hombre, que ellos desconocían pero que indudablemente de seguro no merecía morir, el sonido hueco del armar dispararse fue el detonante para que Naruto comenzara a jalarlo dispuesto a que huyeran de ahí.

-¡Por favor Sai, reacciona!-

La voz de Naruto, desesperado por su autismo, provocado por la imagen que acababa de presenciar empezaba a ser un completo problema para su huída, no imaginaba como se encontraba en este momento Deidara, teniendo él que verlo todo desde primera plana.

-Basta Naruto-kun, Sai-kun- el auto en que Konnta solía movilizarse se estacionó a unos metros de ellos, haciéndolos detenerse con brusquedad y espanto a la vez –Suban- Deidara dentro, sentado junto a Konnta, tapaba su propio rostro con sus manos todavía temblorosas.

+++--+++

Neji esa tarde había llegado particularmente temprano.

Ya se encontraba cursando el quinto año y si seguía como iba, se graduaría con las mejores notas en su instituto, dejó su maleta sobre la pequeña mesa que había en la sala y se preocupó un poco al notar que Hannabi no lo recibía como habitualmente lo hacía, hasta que claro escuchó un par de voces extrañas provenientes de la sala.

-Entonces, díganos Hinata-san. ¿Quiénes además de ustedes dos habitan en esta casa?- Hannabi permanecía sentada junto a su hermana mayor, ambas frente a al hombre y la mujer que vestían de policías

-Pues… Oto-san y Neji-niisan-

-¿Su hermano?-

-No, soy su primo- se colocó justo detrás de las dos muchachas, colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de las dos, sintió la mano de Hinata apresar su mano

-Que bueno que haya llegado… nosotros aunque no nos agrade tenemos que darles una mala noticia- Neji vió verdadera pena en los ojos de los dos policías frente a ellos –Hiashi-sama como ustedes saben es uno de los mejores detectives que tenemos pero…-

-¡¿Qué le pasó a Hiashi-otosan?!-

-Hannabi guarda silencio- Hinata abrazó a su hermana menor y empezó a respirar con dificultad mientras el hombre frente a ella seguía hablando, dirigiéndose específicamente hacia Neji, Hinata lo sabía, venía teniendo ese presentimiento días atrás.

-Durante la misión de infiltración a la que había sido asignado, junto a uno de los mayores capos de la droga. Lamentablemente algo salió mal y fue descubierto…-

-¿Pero esta bien?- Neji no pudo evitarlo, necesitaba dejar los rodeos e ir al grano

-No, lo asesinaron esta madrugada-

Hannabi gritó con fuerza, apretando el brazo de su hermana casi hasta hacerlo sangrar, mientras que Hinata tan solo hundió su rostro en el cabello sedoso de la menor, dejando de ese modo que sus lágrimas fluyeran abiertamente.

Las manos de Neji temblaron, nerviosamente quizás, retiro las manos que sostenían los hombros de las dos Hyuuga y se dejó caer al piso, deslizándose por la pared, escuchando con claridad el sufrimiento desmedido de Hannabi y el leve lamento de Hinata, sin que él pudiera derramar una sola lágrima, Neji volvió a probar el asqueroso sabor de la desolación.

Dos días después, con apenas trece años.

Hannabi intentó suicidarse.

+++--+++

Sasuke continuó fingiendo que leía.

El día de ayer se había efectuado un paseo al que asistiría todo el curso, por supuesto él no tenía entre sus planes asistir, por supuesto que no, sin embargo Naruto le había insistido tanto en que fueran, que sería un gran recuerdo para el futuro y no sabía cuantas tonterías más. El punto era que había cometido un error en hacerle caso al rubio.

Por que el día anterior, Naruto no había asistido a clases.

Y justo cuando él se había dado cuenta de ello, había intentado huir, lastimosamente su profesor lo había visto en el intento y había frustrado sus planes por completo y es que Sasuke en ese instante tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de golpear al rubio, muchas ganas de hacerle pagar por el mal día que su ausencia le provocó… aunque eso sonara extraño.

-Ho…Hola Sasuke- Uchiha tuvo que ignorar la cara un tanto cansada de Naruto, y siguiendo sus instintos con el entrecejo todavía arrugado, Sasuke se acercó al rubio quien el sonreía con dificultad –Disculpa por lo de ayer, pero es que…-

-¿Eres idiota?-

Naruto frunció el ceño -¿Disculpa?- Sasuke sonrió levemente, de forma descarada quizás.

-¿Tienes idea de lo mal que la pase ayer? Sabes que odio estar rodeado de toda esa gente ¿Y se te ocurre la maravillosa idea de faltar?- Naruto apretó sus puños

-¡¿Tú la pasaste mal?!- el rubio afloró una carcajada completamente irónica, ahogando un pensamiento que deseaba fuera exteriorizado.

"_Tu no viste a un hombre morir ayer…_"

-Da igual… de todas formas a ti pareciera no importarte nada más que tu mismo, fuiste incapaz de decirme que no ibas a venir- Naruto bajó la mirada, intentando controlarse –Después de todo que podría esperar, hay días en los que faltas tan solo por que te dio pereza venir al instituto, tú mismo me los has dicho…- Naruto sabía que debía controlarse –Finalmente lo único que te importa eres tu-

Y su paciencia en ese momento se agotó, ni siquiera lo dudó, su puño se levantó decisivo hacía el rostro de Sasuke quien apenas pudo retroceder un par de pasos ante el golpe y para cuando levantó la mirada lo único que pudo encontrar fue a un furioso Naruto, que a penas se controlaba para no golpearlo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir algo así, teme?!-

-¡¿Y por que te molesta tanto si se puede saber?!-

-¡Si no pude ir al dichoso paseo escolar fue por problemas personales! ¡¿De acuerdo?!-

Los gritos fueron parte de la pequeña discusión y como era de esperarse, Sasuke no se quedó atrás, golpeó el estómago de Naruto en un rápido movimiento, logrando hacerlo gemir de dolor –No te atrevas a volver a ponerme una mano encima, Naruto…- de ahí en adelante los golpes, las palabras, los insultos, las malas miradas, vinieron rápidamente.

Después de ese día no se hablaron en mucho tiempo.

+++--+++

Su vida se había desmoronado, esta vez por completo.

Luego de que Hannabi tomara la horrenda decisión de intentar suicidarse, los tres fueron a dar a un Orfanato dentro de la ciudad, estudiando dentro de las cuatro paredes de ese lugar, Hinata lloraba todos los días a escondidas de su hermana y Hannabi iba continuamente a citas con el Psicólogo.

Neji por su parte deseaba más que nada vengarse.

No existían buenas amistades dentro del orfanato, en especial si eran de su edad, por su puesto habían sus excepciones, y Neji ya se habían encargado a base de su fuerza y presencia de dejar en claro que Hannabi y Hinata eran intocables.

Descubrir que un tal Konnta había sido el culpable no fue difícil, lo difícil comenzó cuando conoció a Sasori.

Sasori era de esos hombres que aparentaban paz y serenidad, cosas que escasamente tenía, y Neji si algo había aprendido con el pasar de los meses en ese lugar y es que nada es lo que parece. Sasori lo visitaba casi todos los días asegurando que él tenía un gran potencial. Y que podría convertir sus sueños realidad si se unía a él y su banda.

Sin embargo Hyuuga Neji tenía dos grandes problemas, su único sueño era matar a Konnta y además de que jamás abandonaría a Hinata y Hannabi no sin que antes ellas se hubieran marchado. Dos semanas después a Hannabi la adoptaron y se la llevaron según tuvo entendido a Estados Unidos. Hinata se marchó tres días después. Neji nunca supo a donde.

+++--+++

"No lo soporto… es gritón, impulsivo, alborotador, le gusta andar ayudando a todo el mundo… bah… podría hacer una lista infinita de lo que no me gusta de el… sin embargo… lo que mas detesto de Naruto… es que sin proponérselo logró que me enamorara de él"

Tres meses habían pasado desde aquella pelea.

Y quien sabe cuanto tiempo desde la última vez que Sasuke se regañó así mismo por andar pensando en lo mismo, por estar dándole vueltas a un asunto que no tenía salida y que era completamente incorrecto, aún así y a pesar de que su lado racional del cerebro le decía a cada minuto lo incorrecto de sus pensamientos hacia su mejor amigo.

…Ahí estaba.

Junto al rubio, observando aquellos golpes marcados brutalmente en su rostro, se había marchado del instituto más temprano de lo habitual aprovechando los juegos que habría, encontrarse con Naruto en ese estado no había estado entre sus planes. Mucho menos el tenerlo agarrado por el cuello con sus narices prácticamente rozándose.

Y con un 'Te quiero' recién pronunciado por sus labios, flotando en el aire inestable que su confesión le había provocado.

-Usuratonkachi-

-Baka-

Sus labios se juntaron lentamente y el sabor a sangre se hizo presente debido al labio roto de Naruto, fue un beso sencillo y corto ya que Naruto no podía moverse demasiado y al separarse ambos sonrieron ante lo patético de la situación.

-¿Esto quiere decir que ya no somos amigos?-

-Esto quiere decir dobe que ahora somos los mejores amigos y algo así como una extraña pareja-

-Pero no habrán palabras cursi, ni ridículas-

-No usuratonkachi, seguiremos insultándonos igual que siempre-

-Y tampoco…-

Los labios de Sasuke volvieron a estar sobre los de Naruto y a pesar de que los ojos azules se abrieron en demasía y sus labios temblaron idiotamente incluso para él mismo, segundos después, NAruto decidió cerrar los ojos y dejarse besar por el Uchiha quien notablemente intentaba no hacerle daño.

+++--+++

-Tienes que apuntar con decisión, Neji- Sasori habló muy cerca del oído del castaño que dentro de poco cumpliría la mayoría de edad –Tu sueño es muy grande, muy ambicioso. Para lograrlo tienes que ser el mejor- su voz susurrante le proporcionaba a Neji la paz necesaria –Recuerda por que lo odias, recuerda los por que, los por quien y tendrás tu venganza muy pronto-

El sonido que producen las balas al abandonar un arma se dejó escuchar con sorpresa y Sasori observó con orgullo como Neji en su segundo intento había logrado dar en el blanco. Neji sin duda sería el mejor de todos, un indudable sucesor.

-¡Sasori-kun!-

Uno de los muchachos pertenecientes a su banda entró apresurado y por supuesto llamó también la atención de Neji –Han encontrado un muchacho herido, Hitomi no sabe pero dice que puede salvar su vida- Sasori salió y vió al muchacho de cabello negro removerse dentro de la camilla.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el pelirrojo colocando su mano sobre la frente del muchacho que de seguro no pasaba de los diecisiete años

-Lee…- Sasori sonrió, no sabía por que pero ese niño le daba confianza, Neji a unos pasos miraba con cierta curiosidad.

-Que lo curen, no lo lleven a un hospital por que de seguro lo mandarán a un Orfanato, se quedara aquí, entrénalo Hitomi-

-Si, señor-

Luego de eso Sasori continuó con Neji dentro del amplio salón de uso exclusivo para él y ahora también para Neji –Escucha tendremos que sacar del mundo de Konnta a un amigo mío y a sus dos hermanos, si lo logramos entonces asesinar a Konnta, aunque demoremos más, no será un problema. Recuerda que las cosas bien planeadas aunque tomen tiempo siempre resultan mejor-

-Sasori-kun, Deidara-kun acaba de llegar-

Ese día, Neji conocería a Kamikaze Deidara.

+++--+++

-¿Lo has oído?-

Sasuke se removió incómodo en su asiento, intentando por todos lados el no escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de quienes decían ser amigos de Naruto, no veía al rubio desde hace unos días y a riesgo de sonar exagerado, Sasuke no le veía nada bueno a la situación.

-Dicen que trabaja para un hombre que es muy peligroso-

Apretó con fuerza los cuadernos sobre su asiento e intentó fingir que en realidad no escuchaba nada, no era un secreto pero tampoco era de dominio publico su relación con Naruto, así que en realidad a Sasuke no le interesa en lo más mínimo lo que conversaciones mal intencionadas vayan diciendo por ahí.

-…Y además que es el amante de ese sujeto-

Se levantó. Sin importarle las miradas sobre su cuerpo y salió del salón lo antes posible, por suerte y ya habían terminado las clases, no le importaba nada más que Naruto diera señas de vida, desaparecerse por más de seis días sin decir palabra alguna no era bueno.

Le tomó tiempo, cerca de dos días el ubicar el lugar exacto donde Naruto se perdía, le tomó tiempo preguntar, averiguar y a pesar de que no quiso, tuvo que aceptarlo, la mayoría de las personas con las que había hablado le señalaban el mismo lugar, el rubio de ojos azules que vestía su mismo uniforme por lo general siempre entraba en aquella casa de citas.

+++--+++

-¿Neji? ¿Quién es Neji?-

-Nuestra única esperanza, Naruto- el rubio miró de mala manera la situación y a pesar de que no quería tenía que aceptar que posiblemente su hermano tuviera razón –Conocí a Sasori hace mucho tiempo y está dispuesto a ayudarnos, Neji es su nuevo pupilo y como nadie lo conoce en este mundo será más fácil para él infiltrarse y huir de aquí, hacía el extranjero-

-¿Cómo podemos confiar en un completo desconocido?-

-Sasori no es un desconocido para mi- Naruto pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, llevaba días sin ir al Instituto, precisamente por que había enfrentado a Konnta unos días atrás, por lo tanto había terminado más golpeado de lo habitual y no tenía la intención de que Sasuke lo viera en ese estado. Por suerte y sus golpes ya no se notaban.

-Es que…-

-Entiéndelo Naruto… esta es nuestra única salida, has querido escapar de todo esto desde que tienes uso de razón, no puedes simplemente rechazar la única oportunidad que se nos presenta para huir y ni sueñes con que me iré solo, por que eres mi hermano y si tú te quedas yo también-

-Pero… ¿irnos del país?-

-él es fuerte y poderoso Naruto, pero no lo suficiente como para atraparnos fuera del país. No te lo estoy pidiendo por mi, sino por ti mismo incluso por Sai, él tampoco se irá si tu no vienes. Somos una familia Naruto-

El rubio tomó un poco de aire e hizo una mueca de disgusto al percibir el aire contaminado del lugar, con olor a licor y cigarro –Creo que necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire-

-Ten cuidado- la sonrisa de Deidara lo estremeció un poco, era una súplica muda a que se decidiera de una vez por todas a marcharse, a huir, pero él no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias como para empezar una vida nueva fuera del país, no cuando Sasuke estaba tan presente en su vida.

+++--+++

El aire contaminado fue casi insoportable, entre el humo del cigarrillo y el alcohol, Sasuke sintió que ese lugar era realmente insoportable, muchachitos de su edad desfilaban de un lado a otro, coqueteando en contra de su voluntad con hombres que probablemente le triplicaban la edad. Todo era demasiado insulso, demasiado imposible.

No, no podía.

Naruto no podía estar en un mundo así.

-Hola, muchacho…- una mujer pelirroja se le acercó coquetamente, con poca ropa y repleta de un maquillaje completamente innecesario –Hace tiempo que no veía a alguien tan joven y apuesto como tu-

-Si… claro- Sasuke retrocedió de inmediato –Por si acaso… ¿No ha visto por aquí a un muchacho rubio de ojos azules más o menos de mi edad?-

-¿Hablas de Naruto?- la mujer se le acercó demasiado y a Sasuke o le gustó en lo más mínimo que aquella mujer lo conociera –Vete de aquí muchachito, no busques lo que no se te ha perdido-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-Naruto es… ¿Cómo decirlo?- la mujer sonrió toscamente –Intocable y tu no eres más que uno de su larga lista-

-¿Qué?-

-Vete de aquí niño, solo buscaras que te maten si Konnta se entera de que andas por aquí preguntando por lo que es suyo. Es muy receloso con lo que le pertenece- aquella última parte la mujer lo dijo en voz baja y Sasuke decidió que debía irse cuanto antes, no por temor, sino más bien por que sentía que todo lo de Naruto hasta ahora… era decepcionante.

-¿Y bien?- Konnta apareció detrás de la mujer de cabellos rojos quien ahora con una expresión seria miraba al muchacho marcharse

-Tenía razón Konnta-sama, buscaba a uno de los tres, pero ya me deshice de él- Konnta asintió, había visto al muchacho de cabellos azabaches dentro de su local desde hace unos minutos, alguien con esa elegancia que le brotaba por si sola, no para en ese tipo de lugares.

-Kabuto, manda a dos más, tan solo para asegurarme de que odie a quien sea que anda buscando-

+++--+++

Sasuke salió de aquel lugar, directo a la puerta trasera del mismo, intentando hallar un poco de aire, sintió unas irrefrenables ganas de llorar, apretó sus puños con fuerza y golpeó la pared siquiera unas diez veces antes de que sus nervios se calmaran apropiadamente y su respiración volviera a ser normal.

-Tranquilo, muchacho- dos hombres de cabello castaño salieron por la puerta trasera del local y Sasuke a pesar de que no había llorado intentó mostrase indiferente

-Con permiso- con toda lo poca dignidad que le quedaba, intentó marcharse, alejarse de todo y llegar a su casa lo antes posible.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿Se trata de Dei? ¿O Sai? ¿Quizá… Naruto?-

Sasuke entonces se detuvo.

-Vaya, parece que diste en el clavo, Satoshi- se burló uno de los castaños mientras se recargaba sobre el otro riendo bajamente

-Un enamorado idiota más para los hermanitos- Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo –Será mejor que lo olvides niño, ellos son intocables y lo saben que es lo peor-

-Ellos tres son las joyas de Konnta, son intocables a ellos solo tienes acceso si estás podrido en dinero y punto, por eso tienen todos los beneficios que nosotros no-

-Y es que ellos son tan hipócritas como no tienes idea, les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de muchachitos como… tú-

Las risas se apoderaron del lugar.

-No eres el primero, y tampoco serás el último de seguro Naruto ya se aburrió de ti, apuesto que dejó de ir al Instituto- el castaño de ojos verdes sonrió de lado mientras que el otro volvía a hablar

-Hizo lo mismo la vez pasada, por eso vive cambiándose de instituto. Dichoso él que puede estudiar, de seguro Konnta los pondrá a los tres a estudiar hasta la Universidad-

-Y lo único que tienen que hacer es mover el trasero de la manera adecuada ¿Me preguntó que tan bien lo harán como para tener a Konnta de su lado? De seguro esos tres se montan unas orgías junto a Konnta que ni tienes idea- la conversación ahora parecía ser entre ellos dos, ignorando a Sasuke por completo –Nadie a aparte de ellos hasta ahora a podido conseguir todo lo que ellos tienen-

-¡Ja! Se abren camino en un abrir y cerrar de piernas-

Las risas esta vez más crueles y bulliciosas volvieron a formar parte del lugar.

-¡Cállense!-

-Tranquilo niño… pero lo mejor será que te olvides de él, de él o de cualquiera que pertenezca a este mundo, nosotros simplemente nos olvidamos con el tiempo de cómo se quiere y a esos tres hace mucho tiempo que se les olvidó todo, para ellos solo existen ellos mismos y punto-

Los dos castaños se marcharon y Sasuke tan solo se quedó ahí, esperando por que todo fuera una completa mentira, un maldito mal entendido que no valiera la pena. Sin embargo cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más y sus ojos negros se encontraron con los azules de Naruto. Todo llegó a su punto final.

-Así que era verdad después de todo-

-Sasuke…-

+++--+++

Semanas después, meses probablemente, desde aquel día en que hubiera dicho cosas demasiado duras, la mitad de ellas por las cual se arrepentía, Sasuke ya se encontraba sobre un avión volando directamente hacía quien sabe donde, no estaba muy seguro de que ciudad se trataba, tan solo sabía que era dentro de Japón.

Sasuke aquel día se derrumbó.

Aquel fue el último día en que vió a Naruto, se arrepentía de haberle lanzado el dinero en la cara, se arrepentía de no haberlo escuchado.

Pero ¿Que le iba a decir? ¿Cómo pretendía Naruto justificarse? No había forma y Sasuke ya no podía más, tan solo necesitaba dormir, dormir largamente por un buen tiempo, hasta que un buen día despertara sin Naruto en su mente.

Durante su vida en el instituto conoció a Sakura, la hija de uno de los socios de su padre y a pesar de que la muchacha de vez en cuando era insoportable, con el tiempo la pelirosa pudo ganarse con algo de facilidad el titulo de amiga. Sakura nunca pudo amortiguar el dolor que la traición de Naruto le había provocado.

Años después conoció a Gaara, mientras cursaba la Universidad, aunque nunca mantuvo una gran amistad con el muchacho pelirrojo, al igual que Sakura, Gaara se convirtió en uno de los pocos amigos que rodeaba el escaso mundo de Uchiha Sasuke.

Un Sasuke que decidió continuar con su vida. A pesar de todo.

+++--+++

-¡Corran!-

El sonido de las balas se perdió en el aire, Naruto apresaba con fuerza la mano de Deidara mientras que Sai detrás de ellos corrían con velocidad y apenas tuvo la oportunidad, Naruto logró aferrarse a la mano de Sai con la misma fuerza con la que apretaba la de su hermano. A pesar de que su mundo siempre había sido igual de cruel.

El escuchar las balas, los gritos y la constante persecución que emprendían junto a la mano derecha de Sasori nunca había sido tan difícil, Neji en poco tiempo se había vuelto una persona de confianza absoluta para Naruto y a pesar de que cuando lo veía disparar al castaño su cuerpo se estremecía, Naruto sabía que Neji siempre sería distinto a Konnta o cualquiera de sus secuaces.

Ese mismo día, cuando Neji en medio de su última huida recibió una bala a cambio de Naruto, fue cuando al notar sus manos bañadas por las sangre de Hyuuga que Naruto decidió que su mundo jamás sería ni de cerca normal, fue cuando decidió que Sasuke había huído como un cobarde al no atreverse a vivir y sufrir con él. Fue cuando Naruto aprendió a odiarlo.

Por que Neji a pesar del peligro seguía junto a él.

En ese momento, Naruto encontró un hermano más, esa noche entera en la que pasó cuidando de Neji sin dormir un solo segundo, mientras la vida de Neji pendía de un hilo, que Naruto se prometió volverse igual de frío que el mundo que lo rodeaba, decidiendo querer únicamente a cinco personas en su mundo, sus padres, sus tres hermanos y respetando a Sasori. Después de todo no podía querer al pelirrojo si en realidad no lo conocía lo suficiente.

Naruto ese día cerró su corazón.

+++--+++

-Dejen de seguirlos-

Kabuto se sorprendió ante las palabras dichas por su jefe -¿Esta seguro, Konnta-sama?- el hombre en frente de él sonrío.

-Por supuesto que si, me sirven más vivos que muertos y en medio de estas persecuciones alguno puede salir lastimado, así que me es más fácil seguirles la pista por un tiempo que continuar con esta persecución que perder a alguno de los tres en el camino-

-¿Por qué le importa tanto esos tres?-

-¿No lo ves, Kabuto?- el hombre de cabello negro fumó un poco de su Habano antes de hablar –Esos tres a diferencia de los demás son una digna joya a explotar. Ellos pueden tener el mundo a sus pies si así lo desean, por eso les he dado estudios y los he mantenido con el físico adecuado. Por que cuando ellos se coman al mundo entero, yo estaré ahí para quedarme con todo-

+++--+++

-Es hora de irme- Naruto se levantó de su asiento sorprendido mientras Lee ayudaba a Neji a levantarse con muletas y todo lo que llevaba ahora encima –Pero los visitaré seguido-

-Cuídate mucho- Deidara sonrió libremente mientras Sasori desde donde se encontraba acomodaba su ropa para poder salir de ahí.

-Sasori-san, Neji-kun, Lee-kun. Muchas gracias por todo- Sai se inclinó levemente con una resplandeciente sonrisa, recibiendo la misma sonrisa por parte de los demás

-Fue un placer, y tengan por seguro que continuaremos viniendo- Lee en esta ocasión se inclinó con ligereza y junto a los otros dos empezó a salir del departamento.

-Naruto…- Neji habló en voz baja dirigiéndose únicamente al ojiazul –Piensa en lo de modelar, tienes aptitud para eso-

-¿Tú crees?-

-Por supuesto, por cierto ya tengo el nombre adecuado para ti. Kyo…-

-¿Por qué Kyo?-

-Por que ayer durante mi convalecencia vi una serie en la que había un rubio muy apuesto…- Neji jugó con los cabellos rubios del ojiazul –Que era un gritón, alborotador, muy insoportable- Naruto dibujó la indignación en su rostro.

-De todas formas eso era antes, ya no soy así-

-Por eso mismo- Neji sacudió los cabellos de Naruto, sintiendo un aire protector hacía el muchacho en especial por que lo veía como un pequeño hermano, un cariño muy parecido al que sentía por Hannabi y Hinata, a pesar de que no las viera desde hace mucho tiempo –Para que no olvides quien fuiste un día-

-Bueno, vámonos-

Naruto se asomó por la ventana, mientras veía a Neji marcharse junto a Sasori y Lee por las calles de Alemania, se encontraban tan lejos del lugar al que alguna vez pertenecieron que por primera vez en muchacho tiempo, Naruto no tenía miedo.

Lo había decidido, tomaría su trabajo como modelo, ocultando su identidad en especial por Konnta, armaría una nueva vida y luego cuando estuviera cien por ciento seguro regresaría a Japón, a armar una nueva vida y a odiar a Sasuke, tanto que un día simplemente se olvidaría de él, pero Naruto estaba seguro que antes de que sucediera eso.

Pasaría mucho tiempo.

"_**Se que fuimos algo real, que eres libre de volar buscando tu libertad**_

_**Fuiste lo que soñaba, fuiste tu mi sol, mi calor, mi cuento de hadas"**_

**FIN CAPITULO DIESCISEIS**

Y si, reviví, la verdad es que no se como disculparme por haber demorado tanto, pero tuve que hacer un viaje de urgencia fuera del país, que inclusive tuve que dejar mis estudios por casi un mes. Estoy atrasadísima y tenia que ponerme al dia.

Espero que me entiendan y disculpen, este capi lo tena escrito desde hace un buen tiempo pero debido a una cosa y otra no pude actualizar antes.

Varias personas me pidieron un capitulo donde resumiera lo que había pasado anteriormente así que he cumplido y espero que haya sido de su agrado. Incluso ahora estoy super ocupada y me he dado un tiempito.

Gracias por sus palabras y su apoyo me incentivan a continuar. Gracias y nos vemos en el próximo capi o actualización.

Por cierto la canción de al principio y al final es "Solo tu" de Karla Kanora, una muy linda cacncion. Y la otra que Naruto escucha es "Tobira no Mukou" de Hey! Say! JUMP.


	17. Las Flores de Cerezo, estan floreciendo

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 17: **Las Flores de Cerezo, están Floreciendo

"**Mis manos apretadas decían algo"**

Naruto dejó que la boina en su cabeza ocultara un poco más de su rubio cabello, el sol aparentemente no era tan fuerte, sin embargo la ligera brisa que había le proporcionaba un clima agradable, suspiró por quinta vez y sonrió ligeramente al ver como los niños corrían de un lado a otro en medio del parque.

Eran adorables.

Y contemplar aquellas cosas tan sencillas de la vida era algo completamente de otro mundo. Algo importante. Algo invaluable y por el día de hoy todo eso se lo debía a la asistente de Sasuke. Hyuuga Hinata quien el día de hoy en medio de una inusual llamada lo había citado en el pequeño parque.

-Muy buenos días, Naruto-san.

La voz dulce de la mujer logró llamar su atención lo suficiente como para que sus ojos azules se vislumbraran un poco a través de las gafas de sol que llevaba en esos momentos. Después de todo, actualmente Kamikaze Naruto no podía pasar desapercibido como antes.

-Buen día- se movió apenas en la banca, lo suficiente como para que la pelinegra tomara asiento a su lado, dejando el bolso sobre sus propias piernas -¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que tenías que hablar conmigo, Hinata?-

-Es sobre Sasuke-kun- Naruto sonrió y tan solo inhaló un poco de aire antes de colocar los codos sobre sus rodillas y mirar con más atención a los niños –Sé muy bien que yo no tengo ningún derecho a pedirle nada, sin embargo me parece lo más adecuado que usted y él clausuren de una buena vez por todas con todo. Para su propia paz y la de Sasuke-kun-

-No es tan fácil como parece, Hinata- Naruto hasta ahora no volvió a tener ninguna relación especial con la mujer, no lo suficientemente profunda como para hablarle libremente, por eso en especial medía sus palabras –Hace días que no nos vemos. Quizá es mejor dejar las cosas como están. Agregar algo más sería inútil.

-Agregar algo más le permitirían a usted y a Sasuke-kun una verdadera paz, un verdadero final que antes no se les permitió tener- Naruto sonrió una vez más lleno de esa extraña comprensión que había aprendido a manejar con el pasar del tiempo, en especial con aquellas personas que buscaban ayudarlo aunque en realidad no supieran como hacerlo.

-Esta bien- Hinata obviamente lució sorprendida, ante lo fácil que accedió el rubio, sus ojos claros estuvieron a punto de brotar unas lagrimas que no estaba muy segura del por que saldrían –De todas formas quería verlo. Una última vez.

-¿Última vez?-

Naruto se levantó de su asiento, fingiendo que ignoraba las palabras de la mujer y suspiró hondamente antes de que el dolor de cabeza se volviera todavía más intenso. La abstinencia no era fácil después de todo –Hay cosas, sobre él y sobre mi que es mejor que ignores, Hinata-san.

Y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, Naruto continuó con su camino, sin despedirse ni mucho menos. Sin mostrar algún interés en lucir educado, Hinata no lo necesitaba, pero a Naruto le hubiera gustado despedirse, sin embargo el olor a culpa lo perseguía.

Estaba en supuesta abstinencia.

Pero acababa de consumir una droga demasiado efímera para cualquiera, y aunque el hecho de que el olor fuera percibido era improbable. La culpa manejaba su mente ahora. Y su mente le decía a gritos…

…Que era sencillamente patético.

"**Si empiezo a correr, igual llego a tiempo"**

Sai sonrió de lado.

La ropa holgada que llevaba se extendió hacía un lado dejando al descubierto parte de su piel, la luz que se acomodaba sobre su cuerpo tuvo el efecto esperado y entre el flash de la cámara frente a él, su mirada oscura se perdió.

Luego de los múltiples intentos por avanzar y olvidar en definitiva al pelirrojo que sus ojos eligieron sin democracia alguna como el primero en verdad. Sai seguía parado en la misma situación en medio de la nada y con demasiados problemas encima. Como una mala broma del destino.

Teniendo que pensar en cosas más importantes, Sai solo pensaba en él.

Y el hecho de que constantemente pasaran los aviones por sobre su cabeza, no ayudaba a amortiguar la constante culpa que su corazón sentía por no haber hecho o expresado algo. Se miró vagamente en un reflejo y por un momento pensó en dejarse el cabello ligeramente largo. Le gustaría ondearse un poco las puntas.

Disfrazarse tras una máscara de perfección, ayudaba.

"**Empecé por leer una revista en un lugar bastante cómodo"**

Gaara miró por enésima vez en el día el despejado cielo azul ante sus ojos y con la constante idea de amortiguar la duda, en medio de toda la gente, Sabaku no Gaara todavía se debatía el hecho de si viajar junto a Suigetsu podría ser la decisión correcta.

-¿Listo?-

Temari vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo que la hacía lucir, realmente bien, sabía que para ella o para su hermano, su viaje no involucraba nada relevante. Después de todo eran ella y Kankuro quienes se la pasaban viajando de un lado a otro. Tener que visitarlo en otro lugar, no representaba ningún problema.

-Eso creo…-

-Esa no es una respuesta- Kankuro se sacó las gafas que Temari le había proporcionado recientemente y le sonrió –Deberías estar cien por ciento seguro-

-Es que no lo está-

-Basta los dos- miró a sus hermanos y luego de tomar un poco de aire, Gaara se permitió darle un fuerte abrazo –Es mi decisión y Suigetsu es demasiado importante para mí-

-Ya tengo los pasajes y está todo listo- Suigetsu regresó repleto de aquella vigorosa emoción que últimamente lo rodeaba, proporcionándole a Gaara un buen sentimiento en su interior.

-De acuerdo… Entonces nos veremos en América, hermanito-

Gaara los vio alejarse, a sus dos hermanos juntos mientras hablaban de algo, que Gaara ya desconocía. Suigetsu pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de sus hombros intentando traspasarle un poco de esa gran emoción que parecía Gaara empezaba a perder.

-¿Nos vamos?-

Lo único que se vio capaz de hacer fue asentir, y oír de lejos la voz entusiasmada repleta de planes del muchacho a su lado. Tanta felicidad, tanta alegría, tanta prosperidad. Era abrumante. Gaara lo empezaba a sentir así.

Y aunque sonara fuera de lugar, Gaara no deseaba abandonar su vida en Japón. No quería abandonar a Konoha, amaba trabajar en esa empresa y deseaba quedarse a ver como entre todos lograban sacarla de ese problema en el que aparentemente se habían metido. Si bien contaba con el apoyo de Fugaku y el resto de los socios para marcharse.

No era eso lo que Gaara deseaba.

-Suigetsu…-las palabras del hombre regresaron a su mente en un grave recuerdo que le supo muy bien, de lo bien que se sentía junto a él y de lo bien que le habían sentado esas palabras cuando se las hubiera dicho durante su estado de semi inconsciencia, sin embargo… Gaara ya no amaba a Suigetsu. Gaara amaba lo bien que el amor de Suigetsu lo hacía sentir.

-¿Qué sucede, Gaara?-

-Yo… no iré- sus ojos tambalearon de un lado a otro buscando antes de que nada, una fuente de apoyo, pero al no encontrarla, prefirió por sobre todo serle sincero a aquellos ojos que ahora buscaban su rostro ante nada –Lo siento-

-¿Por qué?-

-Mi lugar ya no es junto a ti. Eso es todo, yo… quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme en mi empresa, con mis amigos y no quiero obligarte a que te quedes también.

-NO me obligarías- Suigetsu de inmediato buscó su rostro, tomándolo entre sus manos –Yo me quedó por que deseo más que nada estar a tu lado-

-No, no es eso lo que en realidad deseas- Gaara sonrió –Tu sueño ya no es el mismo que teníamos antes, tu sueño ya no es quedarte conmigo. Tu sueño es ahora ser actor, triunfar en lo que deseas y demostrarle a tu familia que pudiste ser exitoso por tus propios medios. Tus ojos brillaron cuando me contaste lo de tu sueño, lo de viajar, lo de vivir allá-

-Jamás habrá algo más importante para mí que…-

-Suigetsu- la única vez que Gaara se permitió mostrarse tan empático fue en aquel instante cuando sus manos tomaron las del mayor y sus ojos parpadearon demasiado rápido –Cada uno esta empezando un nuevo camino, cada uno lejos del otro. Y es mejor así.-

-Pero…-

-Y ahora vete- las manos se soltaron y Gaara se preocupó mucho en no lucir ni triste ni confundido –Perderás el avión y tu sueño se irá con él. Así que por favor no me decepciones quiero verte mínimo en todas las pancartas de Estados Unidos, Japón, Inglaterra. Es más si es posible te quiero ver con un montón de fan encima-

Suigetsu sonrió.

-No te preocupes, te aseguro que eso pasara. Me verás hasta en la sopa, me verás tanto que de seguro no te podrás olvidar de mí- antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Suigetsu se agachó levemente logrando besar la frente blanca de Gaara, haciendo que esos ojos agua marina se vieran más hermosos que nunca antes. Tocando por última vez esa piel, que a Suigetsu le supo tan bien desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho- Gaara sostuvo las manos del mayor durante un momento, procurando que no se alejara demasiado para que pudiera escuchar su leve susurro

-Podrías remediar eso-

-No, es mejor así-

Gaara palmeó el rostro de Suigetsu, y a cambió de eso recibió una gran sonrisa –Hasta pronto, Gaara. No me olvides-

-Entonces triunfa para no olvidarte y poder decir que en algún momento salí con un famoso-

-Lo prometo-

Suigetsu empezó a correr, y Gaara pudo ver el movimiento leve de cada uno de sus cabellos mientras se alejaba entre las personas que se movían de un lugar a otro dentro del aeropuerto. Gaara nunca había sido muy demostrativo o escandaloso, nunca había sido impulsivo, pero por una única vez. Suigetsu lo merecía.

-¡Suigetsu!- colocó sus manos alrededor de la boca para que su voz se escuchara y cuando el muchacho hubiera girado, Gaara sonrió -¡Cuídate mucho!- empezó a agitar su mano con fuerza y cuando Suigetsu le correspondió al gesto. Gaara se sintió demasiado bien.

-¡Igualmente, Cuídate mucho. Recuérdame, Gaara!-

Las palabras de Suigetsu se día se oyeron realmente bien.

"**Si siembro ahora las semillas**

**Grandes flores florecerán en primavera."**

-¡Me niego!

La voz potente de aquel hombre se esparció por entre la sala de juntas y a pesar de aquello la mirada de Uchiha Fugaku en ningún momento se amedrantó, sus ojos negros se cerraron por un breve segundo en el que Fugaku se permitió apenas masajear un poco su sien. El rostro cansado de Fugaku no pasó desapercibido para Itachi.

-Es la única solución, no hay más.

-Tantos años, tantos años de esfuerzo y dedicación no podemos mandarlos a la basura.

-¡Es eso o prácticamente regalarle el mando de nuestra empresa a un completo desconocido!

-¿Conocen la palabra solución? Supongo que si puesto que por ello fueron escogidos como los encargados de dirigir a esta empresa.

-Más allá de la cantidad de acciones ustedes eran los indicados.

-Hagan lo que mejor saben hacer, buscar soluciones.

-Señores entiendan, el nuevo dueño de las acciones ni siquiera ha aparecido ¿Qué podemos esperar?

Itachi dejó que su mano derecha pasara por todo su rostro, estaba cansado, abrumado y hastiado de todo aquello, de las reuniones monótonas, de los gritos, del mismo maldito callejón sin salida. De tener a un Sasuke casi ausente con su vida personal, enfocado únicamente en sacar a Konoha adelante, fingiendo que nada había pasado, como si Naruto nunca hubiera existido.

_Y él estaba tan cansado de estar solo._

A Deidara no lo había vuelto a ver, ni una sola vez más, en especial por que pensaba que por el momento lo mejor era marcar distancia, Gaara viajaba en unas horas a Estados Unidos, lejos, muy lejos de todo este problema y Sakura, ella hace mucho tiempo que había anunciado que regresaría a Inglaterra. En realidad Itachi hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de ella.

Hace mucho tiempo que Itachi pensaba en que Naruto había logrado su cometido.

Había desbaratado casi por completo la vida de Uchiha Sasuke.

"**Alguien está cantando delante de la estación,**

**Es tu canción favorita"**

Tenten siempre comprendió, desde el día en que lo vio por primera vez, que Uzumaki Naruto era alguien completamente diferente a cualquier persona que antes hubiera podido conocer, fue algo mucho más allá que un simple presentimiento. Fue la sensación absoluta de que cuando lo vio se enamoró de él.

De su sonrisa, de su mirada, del tono perdido en su voz.

Por eso la simple promesa que una vez le hubiera hecho a Haruno Sakura de proteger, ayudar y encubrir en todo al próximo muchacho que llegara a ocupar su lugar se quedó en la nada, por que Tenten desde que lo vio le prometió exclusiva lealtad en silencio a él y solo a él. Si Naruto en algún momento le hubiera pedido destruir a Sakura, ella no lo hubiera dudado.

Nunca antes, en ningún momento ella había creído en el amor a primera vista, y sigue sin creerlo, lo que ella siente por Naruto es algo tan profundo que la arrastra a un mundo donde ella no tiene un lugar establecido, por que ella sabe que es un amor no correspondido, un amor inesperado y absolutamente inverosímil.

Por que antes que ella hay muchas otras personas esperando entrar en ese corazón que hace tantos años se cerró, ella lo comprendió hace mucho tiempo y lo sigue comprendiendo día con día, por que a ella y solo a ella le ha tocado ser testigo muda de todo lo que ha acontecido desde el primer día en que Uzumaki puso un pie en Konoha S.A.

Por eso es que mientras escribe su carta de renuncia para la empresa, intentando empezar de nuevo, con la esperanza clara de poder olvidarse de Uzumaki Naruto, aunque sabe a conciencia de que es muy difícil que el rubio se vuelva a aparecer por aquel enorme edificio, todo en ese lugar le recuerda a él y sus brillantes ojos azules que un día la dejaron sin respiración.

_Ese día Uzumaki Naruto la volvió a sorprender._

-Tenten- su voz la alejó de inmediato de la pantalla de la computadora y sus ojos enfocaron al muchacho que en este momento apenas vestía una camisa, un chaleco, un pantalón y los zapatos más caros que ella nunca antes hubiera visto, Naruto finalmente si le hacía honor a Kyo –¿Podría hacer una ultima cosa como mi secretaria?

Un último deseo y la última vez que lo vería. Tenten sabía que Naruto jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos, Tenten lo vio por última vez aquel día, ella lo sabía y le alegró tanto verlo una última vez. Por eso es que antes de acceder a lo que el hombre le pedía, lo abrazó. Lo abrazó por una última vez.

"**Si no me hablas después de todo esto, lo entenderé.**

**Está bien, porque me tomaré mi tiempo también."**

Sasuke revisó una vez más a través de su celular la bolsa de valores. Con sus ojos fijos en aquella pantalla ni siquiera se fijo en el momento en el que la puerta de la sala de juntas se abrió y mucho menos cuando el lugar enmudeció por completo dejando escuchar apenas la sutil voz de Tenten, que luego de entre tantos gritos, se permitió escuchar tan bien.

-Con su permiso, señores. Pero hay alguien muy importante que desea hablar con ustedes.

-¿De quien hablas, Tenten?

-Uzumaki Naruto.

La mirada de Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, su corazón apagado por un momento borbotó velozmente y como aquellos sentimientos quedaban apenas en su interior no le importó reconocer que el solo mencionarlo aún tenía secuelas en él.

-Que se marche- la voz de Fugaku fue indiferente y convincente al mismo tiempo, sin embargo a Sasuke le sorprendió el hecho de que a pesar de ello, Tenten continuara insistiendo.

-Fugaku-san, Uzumaki-san se encuentra por algo muy importante.

-He dicho que se marche, no creo que tengamos nada que hablar con es individuo y si continúa insistiendo mándalo a sacar y asunto arreglado.

-Sabía yo que sería por gusto anunciarme- Naruto ingresó con total tranquilidad a la sala de juntas, a pesar de que de inmediato Itachi y Fugaku se levantaran de su lugar amenazantes –Sin embargo quise hacer las cosas bien, no pueden culparme. Pero el día de hoy venido con buenas intenciones créanme. Gracias por todo Tenten.

Sasuke sin embargo, no escuchó palabra alguna, lo miró, claro que lo miró. Como si en realidad no lo hubiera visto en años, aunque tan solo hubieran pasado unos días, pero aún así su rostro no cambió. Mirarlo era lo único que le quedaba a Sasuke.

-Una sola, danos una sola razón por la que debas entrar de esa manera tan prepotente a nuestra sala de juntas y no deba llamar a seguridad.

Fugaku lo odiaba, eso era más que obvio, por eso Naruto empezando a sentirse por demás presionado decidió apresurar la situación. Apretó el sobre manila en sus manos y con un pequeño suspiro lo dejo caer sobre la gran mesa que había, dejando que este se arrastrara debido el impulso hacia las manos de Haruno, el padre de Sakura.

-Ahí esta todo, lo que supongo hasta ahora les ha estado causando tantos dolores de cabeza- las manos de Haruno revisaron con audacia los papeles, como si en realidad dudara de aquellas palabras, Itachi no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, Naruto no era tan malo como aparentaba ser –No quiero nada, pueden quedárselo.

-¿Cómo llego a tus manos?

Sasuke habló, Naruto sin embargo nunca lo miró, apenas revolvió un poco su propio cabello y volvió a tomar aire, deseando más que nada salir de ahí cuanto antes. Como si su presencia hubiera sido casi etérea, fascinante su deseo después de todo.

-Digamos que fue un regalo, mal invertido diría yo. No quiero nada que ligue a este empresa y por eso he decidido regresarlo a sus manos, no se como esa persona las ha obtenido, ni me interesa. Solo quería que sus dueños, las personas que tanto han luchado por esto, día y noche, desde el empleado de limpieza hasta los dueños, volvieran a tener algo seguro. Konoha no es mía, es suya y quiero que quede claro que yo nunca he pretendido quedarme con ella. Disculpen por demorar tanto, pero he tenido asuntos importantes que atender. Con su permiso.

Y de la misma manera en que apareció, Naruto ya empezaba a abandonar el lugar, dejando sorprendido a más de uno, los papeles comenzaron a ser revisados uno por uno por los integrantes de la junta de inversionistas.

Fugaku seguía inmóvil, ese no podía ser el mismo muchacho que había abandonado Konoha hace unos días.

Itachi miró de reojo a Sasuke y como este en ningún momento pareció querer siquiera moverse, Itachi quería gritarle, pedirle que hiciera algo, sin embargo sabía que aún así Sasuke no se movería, lo único que logró sacar a Itachi de sus pensamientos fue el escuchar la puerta abrir y cerrarse por segunda vez, en esta ocasión debido a la salida de su padre.

-Debo decir…- Hinata se sorprendió cuando tras de Naruto, Uchiha Fugaku hubiera salido, la muchacha apretó contra su pecho las carpetas que llevaba y prefirió permanecer como una simple espectadora –Que me has confundido, Uzumaki creí no volver verte y sin embargo apareces como si nada, a traer una solución tan grande. Intentando rehacer lo que has intentando destruir.

Las palabras del hombre en ningún momento sonaron a burla, Naruto lo pudo sentir y por eso es que giró con una apacible expresión en su rostro, lo sabía y casi hasta lo sospechaba, el hecho de haber entregado todas las acciones que lo acreditaban a él como dueño de Konoha, se debía en el fondo por aquella noche en la que Sasuke le hubiera confesado que admiraba a su padre, por haber montado una empresa como esa, y que su sueño más grande era poder hacerle honor a su apellido y encabezar aquella empresa por la que su padre había luchado tanto.

_En el fondo si, se trataba de Sasuke._

-Yo nunca quise involucrarme con la empresa, nunca quise destruirla ni mucho menos. Nunca he querido por ningún motivo arrastrar conmigo la tristeza y desgracia de otras personas, por que si Konoha cierra, muchas otras personas se vería afectadas, personas que dependen únicamente de este trabajo para subsistir, yo sería incapaz de dañar inocentes.

-Eres… tan joven. Y está bien cometer errores.

-¿Disculpe?- Naruto inmediatamente se perdió, no entendió aquellas palabras que por un momento le sentaron tan bien, como las de un padre que hace tanto tiempo le hacía falta

-No eres tan malo, muchacho. Aunque intentes pensar lo contrario. Solo has tomado muchas decisiones erróneas, pero aún estas a tiempo de corregirlo todo. No lo olvides.

Naruto prefirió evitar que de sus labios salieran palabras algunas, por eso es que con el rostro todavía inestable retrocedió asustado, como si fuera tan transparente ante ese hombre, por eso es que giró y camino con paso tranquilo hacia el elevador, entrando en él y presionando con rapidez el botón que lo llevaría a la planta baja, donde antes de que se pudieran cerrar las puertas pudo observar a la distancia como desde el marco de la puerta Itachi y Sasuke lo observan alejarse.

"**Incluso si nos llevan muy lejos,**

**No queremos desaparecer**

**Por eso, esto no es un adiós."**

-¡Naruto!

Tuvo tiempo apenas antes de tomar el taxi, cuando la voz de Hinata lo detuvo, sus ojos claros lo miraron con desaprobación y la respiración agitada de la mujer le demostraron que había incluso corrido por alcanzarlo en este momento a la salida de Konoha, no les voy a mentir, por un momento Naruto tuvo la esperanza de que se tratara de Sasuke.

-¿Por qué no te reuniste con Sasuke-kun como me lo habías prometido?

En el momento en el que se dio cuenta de que Hinata lo tuteaba, le fue fácil para él comprender que después de todo, ella no lo había olvidado. En su mirada, en forma de hablar en cada una de sus expresiones se denotaba con facilidad lo mucho que se le parecía a Neji, y por un momento lamentó el hecho de nunca haberle dicho a la muchacha que él conocía a Neji.

-No se presentó la oportunidad.

-Ve a hacerlo ahora entonces.

-…En verdad, te pareces mucho a él.

Hinata decidió ignorar esa última frase, en especial por que no entendía a que se refería y Naruto lo notó, cuando la muchacha se acercó desafiante hacía él, por un momento Naruto se preguntó si Sakura en realidad nunca había notado que él le hablaba de esta Hinata cuando la mencionó aquella noche cuando la conoció.

-¿Por qué has fingido no conocerme?- Naruto fue el primero en hablar, sin inmutarse por supuesto por el hecho de tenerla tan cerca

-Por que tú has hecho lo mismo, Naruto- el silencio fue lo único que continuó a aquella respuesta y después de un buen rato, Hinata volvió a armarse de valor -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te marchaste luego de que yo me declarara? ¿Por qué huiste?

-Por que no quería hacerte daño. Siempre termino haciéndole daño a las personas que me quieren y tu eres muy importante para mi Hina-chan - Naruto fue en esta ocasión fue quien se acercó -No se si te has dado cuenta pero yo no soy una persona de la que convenga enamorarse.

-¿Y que hay de las personas a las que tu quieres? ¿También las alejas? Por que hasta donde tengo entendido Deidara y Sai siguen junto a ti.

-Por que ellos son iguales a mi.

-¡Pero hubieras podido quedarte conmigo! ¡Hubiéramos podido seguir siendo amigos…- la mirada de Hinata se cristalizó y cuando la muchacha llevó las manos a su rostro, Naruto sintió su corazón encogerse –Pero en vez de eso huiste… como si me temieras o yo te diera asc…

-Hinata, basta- a Naruto no le costó que Hinata alejara las manos de su rostro, para de ese modo poder observarla, con unas cuantas lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos –Eso jamás ¿Me oyes? Recién ahora estoy viviendo mi vida con la libertad de poder decir que no van a lastimar a las personas que me quieren. Huí por que sabía que el te lastimaría. Y… si sirve de algo… tu también me gustabas, mucho en esa época- entonces Naruto la abrazó y Hinata apenas pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa -…Me hubiera gustado tanto responderte.

-¿Lo ves? Fugaku-san tiene razón, no eres tan mala persona. Sigues siendo el mismo Naruto que una vez conocí. Y lo sabes, en el fondo, sabes que debes hablar con Sasuke-kun.

Naruto de inmediato se alejó.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso, Hinata-chan?- Naruto apenas sonrió viéndola con una ternura absoluta y con sus palabras muy bien escogidas, en especial por que la sola idea no parecía tan loca como sonaba, por que después de todo habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos, que a Naruto se le hacía tan fácil ver a través de ella -…Te has enamorado de él.

-Eso no es verdad- Hinata ni siquiera dejó lugar a duda –El es más bien como un hermano, aunque no sea una relación estrecha, lo veo como alguien a quien ayudar, de una u otra forma al único al que en realidad he querido de verdad has sido tu y… a otras dos personas que no se donde puedan estar- por un momento la mirada de Hinata se perdió, pero luego volvió a mostrarse decidida –Debes hablar con Sasuke-kun. Sabes que debes hacerlo.

-Adiós, Hina-chan. Quizás no nos volvamos a ver en mucho tiempo.

-¡Naruto!

Luego de eso, Hinata lo vio todo demasiado inverosímil, Naruto la agarró de un brazo y la besó. Sintió aquellos labios después de tanto tiempo. Y se volvió a sentir como una niña otra vez, antes de que se diera cuenta, los labios de Naruto se empezaron a alejar y ella volvió a la realidad.

-Ni lo intentes- fue en esta ocasión Hinata quien detuvo a Naruto, sosteniéndolo del brazo y logrando que se detuviera –Ya no soy una niña de doce años que se queda estática con su mundo de cabeza cuando la besas, ya no puedes deshacerte de mis regaños con un beso. Esa manipulación gracias a ti ya no funciona conmigo. Ya no voy a quedarme quieta por horas pensando en por que lo has hecho como antes, si yo puedo afrontar mis problemas ¿Por qué tu no?

Naruto esta vez se soltó con fuerza del agarre, arrugando el entrecejo y en cierta forma dolido por aquellas directas palabras.

-Por favor, Hinata ya no te entrometas en mi vida, ya no más. Date cuenta que no puedes intervenir en mi vida de esa forma, por si no te has dado cuenta ya no tenemos la misma amistad de antes y no puedes opinar como si nada con respecto a lo que debo o no hacer.

Hinata no dudó en cachetearlo.

-Tienes razón, pero te guste o no, lo hago por el bien de todos- Naruto estaba sorprendido, apenas y tocaba su mejilla ahora adolorida –Esta es la nueva dirección de Sasuke-kun. Por si deseas cumplir con tu palabra- Hinata le extendió el pequeño papel, antes de girar y empezar a caminar hacia el interior de la empresa -Cambio de departamento, por que para bien o para mal, llenaste tanto ese lugar, que ahí no hacia más que recordarte.

"**Quiero que nos volvamos a encontrar**

** Sin falta..." **

-Buen trabajo.

Sai tomó la pequeña mochila que cargaba y se propuso continuar con su buzo y tan solo ponerse la capucha en caso de que hubiera alguien para cuando saliera del estudio, verificó no tener alguna llamada importante el celular y con el reproductor a punto de estar a todo volumen giró tranquilo. Hasta que claro, los aplausos prudentes de Sasori lo detuvieron.

Desde el marco de la puerta el pelirrojo, lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, Sai no pudo evitar pensar en el innegable parecido que el hombre tenía con Gaara. Aquel pensamiento lo estremeció por un segundo.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? Nunca imagine que te gustara deambular por aquí.

-Solo quise observarte un momento. Pareciera que amaras posar para las fotos, Sai.

-¿Y quien dice que no es así?

-Tus ojos.

Sai no pudo evitar desconcertarse.

-Como sea… ¿Qué haces por aquí? Según tengo entendido son tus últimos días en el país e imaginé que estarías solamente pegado a Deidara.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso?

-Desde que te conozco, a través de Deidara, claro está. Te has desvivido únicamente por él y su bienestar y no es que te lo reproche, por que finalmente me agrada el hecho de saber que en cualquier momento el puede contar con otra persona a parte de Naruto y yo. Pero…

-Piensas que me he enamorado de él.

-¿No es así?

-El único que siempre ha estado enamorado de él aquí, has sido tú. Para mi Deidara es la persona más importante en mi vida por es quizás mi único verdadero amigo, Neji y Lee son más bien como unos hijos.

-Pues mira tú, que sorpresa. He vivido engañado la mitad de mi vida.

-Lastimosamente para los dos, Deidara no quiere a nadie de esa forma.

-¿Para los dos?

-Me duele el hecho de saber que mi mejor amigo ve casi imposible el hecho de enamorarse. Aunque el que no lo haya hecho hasta ahora en parte me da un gran alivio.

-¿Por qué?

-El que no ame a Deidara, no quiere decir que no me pueda gustar alguien más- luego de sentir la intensa mirada de Sasori, Sai decidió por el propio bien del hombre fingir que no había entendido –De todas formas quería hablar contigo de algo muy importante. Pensaba invitarte a venir conmigo a Roma.

-¿Trabajar para ti?- Sai sonrió –No lo creo, todo ese mundo, pretendo alejarlo lo más posible de mi.

-En realidad no hace mucho he montado una agencia de modelos y he pensado que el tenerte a ti me beneficiaría en mucho, lo suficiente como para que mi empresa crezca más rápido de lo esperado.

-¿Piensas utilizarme entonces?- empezar a bromear con el pelirrojo fue más fácil de lo que había esperado, en especial cuando él le sonrió.

-Casi… ¿Qué dices? Yo personalmente pienso que es hora de que los tres empiecen a tomar su camino, Naruto tomara el suyo en unos días, tu podrías venir conmigo y así Deidara también comenzaría desde cero. Los tres son inseparables, pero es bueno que por lo menos por un tiempo, los tres se independicen y se den la oportunidad de extrañarse.

Sin notarlo Sasori se había acercado mucho a él, y le gustó sentir aquello, sentir el amor del hombre fundir el aire que lo rodeaba, luego de Deidara había llegado Gaara, y luego de él para Sai no había nadie más, pero Sasori podía quizás ocupar ese lugar que Gaara ni siquiera había sospechado existía. Por eso es que quizás no le costó tanto sonreír.

-…Voy a pensarlo.

"**Para no perder, para no perderme**

**Voy a cantar ahora..."**

Empezó por guardar la ropa de nuevo en su lugar.

El resto fue hecho casi mecánicamente, encendió cada luz en su departamento y colgó un par de pinturas para que el departamento no se viera tan vacío como lo había dejado en la mañana cuando tenía previsto irse con Suigetsu. Miró el lugar y sonrió mínimamente al sentirse a gusto en su lugar.

Y aunque empezaba a anochecer, Gaara bebió un poco de café lo suficientemente cargado como para mantenerse despierto lo que quedaba de noche, pensó en darse una vuelta por Konoha pero decidió dejarlo mejor para el siguiente día. Con su ánimo renovado sabiendo que hacía lo correcto Gaara se recostó en su sillón favorito con los brazos extendidos.

Si lo pensaba mejor, no estaba arrepentido, y dudaba estarlo más adelante. Encendió la radio momentáneamente y se sorprendió al reconocer la canción de aquella banda que había escuchado hace unos días, aquel día cuando Sai lo hubiera besado.

Se levantó algo consternado, casi y había ignorado que eso sucedió, ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en el por que Sai lo había hecho, concentrado en sus dudas con respecto a Suigetsu, Gaara se había olvidado de Sai. Luego de eso reflexionó en el hecho de que cada vez que se trataba de Sai, Suigetsu siempre lograba opacarlo, muchas veces sin pretenderlo.

Más adelante, esperaría unos días y llamaría al muchacho. Por alguna razón deseaba hablar con él, le hacía bien hablar con él. Gaara lo decidió esa noche, hablaría con Sai unos día más adelante. El problema es que unos días después y Sai ya no se encontraría en el país.

…Gaara no lo volvería a ver en mucho tiempo.

"**Flores de cerezo están floreciendo en tú corazón"**

Deidara esa noche se sintió ahogado en el departamento.

Naruto empacaba y Sai apenas había llegado se había duchado e ido a dormir, alegando que se sentía sumamente cansado, Sasori a su lado le comentaba sobre lo que le había propuesto a Sai sobre irse a Roma con él y aunque Deidara era consciente de que eso en algún momento pasaría y cada uno de sus hermanos agarraría un camino diferente aún para Deidara era difícil de asimilarlo.

-Bien, solo espero que cuides de él, Sasori.

-Tu no te preocupes por eso, Dei. Lo cuidare tanto o más de lo que he cuidado de ti desde que te conocí.

-Entonces no tendré por que preocuparme.

Se abrazaron por un breve momento y luego de eso, Sasori subió a su automóvil. Y mientras lo veía alejarse, Deidara pensó que era una buena noche para caminar, o más que sea treparse algún bus y observar desde ahí la ciudad. Paz y tranquilidad hasta que claro la voz de Uchiha Itachi llegó a sus oídos.

-Impensable- Deidara vio como toda la nostalgia del ambiente, prácticamente se esfumo –Que una persona como tu sea tan ingenua como para no darse cuenta de lo que pasa frente a sus ojos.

-¿De que demonios hablas?

-Hoy casualmente pasé por el estudio y vi como tu amante le proponía a tu disque supuesto hermano que se fugara con el para Roma.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-¿Y que más escuchaste?

-Nada más, apenas llegue en ese momento, luego de eso se fueron. Lamento tu situación- Itachi colocó una mano sobre su hombro y Deidara tan solo vio aquel gesto como si lo repudiara. Itachi se notaba feliz por algo, de lo que él no estaba muy seguro, pero tampoco es como si se regocijara con su supuesto dolor.

-Mira…

-Esta bien, solo pensé que debías saberlo. Se nota que es muy importante para ti y no mereces ser lastimado de esa manera- por algún motivo la voz de Itachi se suavizó, calmando un poco sus ganas de golpearlo por ser un entrometido y de paso mal entender las cosas.

-Eres un completo idiota.

Deidara decidió seguir su camino y apenas divisó un autobús no dudó en detenerlo para poder subir, lastimosamente Itachi lo siguió.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

Fue una suerte quizás que el autobús estuviera casi vació, quizás el hecho de que fuera tan de noche ayudaba, pero por alguna razón Deidara decidió casi ignorarlo y sentarse en el asiento de atrás donde rápidamente Itachi le dio alcance.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer que andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas?

-¿Entonces me crees?

-…Idiota.

Para Deidara fue casi imposible no sonreír, golpearlo levemente en el brazo y sentir de mala manera que en ese pequeño instante se sintió como cuando lo conoció, cuando todavía no sabía el apellido que el hombre cargaba sobre su espalda.

-De acuerdo, esto es muy raro.

-Sasori es tan solo mi mejor amigo, nada más. Y si, piensa llevarse a Sai al extranjero por que quiere sacarle ventaja a su fama y de paso convertirlo en el mejor de todos. Y aunque el hecho de que Sai también se vaya al igual que Naruto me duele… No puedo detenerlos.

Itachi se sorprendió un poco al notar como la anterior sonrisa de Deidara pasaba extrañamente a ser una sonrisa algo forzada como si necesitara auto convencerse de sus propias palabras.

-He cuidado de ellos toda mi vida, y aunque me siento orgulloso de que ya empiecen a tomar sus propias decisiones no puedo evitar sentir que los voy a extrañar demasiado- Itachi recordó cuando vio a Deidara llorar junto a Sasori y lo mucho que envidió esa conexión, en lo terriblemente cercano que se sentía hacia el rubio en esos momentos -…Y a pesar de que a veces sienta que no he cuidado de ellos bien, me conforma saber que he hecho todo lo que ha estado a mi alcance para verlos bien. Por que los amo… más que a nadie en el mundo.

Deidara volvió a recuperar su sonrisa y suspiro luego de eso, recordó que Itachi se encontraba a la ventana, así que a pesar de que se mantenían en silencio, decidió mirar hacía el otro lado. Sintiendo una agradable paz a través de ese silencio.

"_Si pudiera… tener un poco de ese amor. Creo que sería completamente feliz_"

Itachi abrió los ojos sorprendido, su propia mente lo había traicionado, por eso es que decidió ignorar aquel pensamiento que había cruzado por su mente y miró a través de la ventana como la ciudad esa noche se veía habitualmente desolada, no le importó el hecho de que ninguno de los dos habló después de eso.

Y pensó por un momento en ir a avisarle a Sasuke que Naruto pensaba marcharse, y que si pensaba hacer algo. Lo hiciera, pero cuando la cabeza de un adormitado Deidara se posó sobre su hombro, Itachi decidió no moverse, y cuando comprendió que prefería quedarse ahí en vez de ir con su hermano. Pensó en que quizás su mente no estaba tan equivocada.

El perfil de Deidara se encontraba endemoniadamente cerca, y aunque al siguiente día de seguro el rubio se odiara por haberse quedado dormido junto a él. Itachi sonrió. Regreso su mirada hacia la ventana del autobús y con su mano lentamente acarició el cristal donde la imagen de Deidara se podía reflejar levemente.

Deidara no lo sabía pero esa noche recibió la caricia más inverosímil de todas.

"**Algún día**

**Donde nosotros elijamos.**

**Quiero que nos volvamos a encontrar."**

Sasuke sintió aquella noche habitualmente fría.

Dejó que la pequeña música instrumental siguiera sonando y apenas estiró su brazo para tomar la pequeña taza de te y beber un poco, sin quitar la vista de encima al grueso libro que tenía en sus manos, entre líneas por un momento Sasuke solía alejarse un tanto del mundo.

Hasta que claro, esa noche el timbre de su nuevo apartamento, sonó.

Lució levemente molesto al abrir la puerta, con el propósito claro de que esa supuesta visita se marchara cuanto antes, pero cuando unos ojos azules lo interceptaron su pose de chico malo se esfumó. No tenía una expresión precisa en su rostro para él en ese momento. Por que sinceramente Sasuke esperaba que eso en realidad no pasara.

-Hola…

Incluso la voz de él sonaba tan relajada que Sasuke tuvo que obligarse a sonar igual o cuando menos no intentar pedirle una explicación, por que el sabia que ya era muy tarde para eso.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Naruto? Pensé no volver a verte más.

-Estoy escuchando las palabras de una gran amiga.

-¿Otra? Deberías juntarte con mejores personas.

Naruto no estuvo muy seguro si Sasuke le permitió pasar cuando giró y camino hacia la cocina por un poco de agua, pero aún así Naruto decidió arriesgarse e ingreso, consciente de que ese lugar no era ni medianamente igual al viejo departamento del azabache.

-Sakura es una buena persona, tan solo que al igual que yo ha tomado malas decisiones- Sasuke aparentemente no pareció afectarle o importarle el hecho de que la mencionara –Pero no estoy aquí para hablarte de ella.

-Naruto…- Sasuke dejó el vaso sobre la mesa –En serio ¿Por qué estas aquí?- los ojos oscuros atravesaron los azules con decisión –Somos adultos y como adultos vamos a hablar, no entiendo por que estas aquí ¿Me odias, verdad? Ya lograste destruirme, es todo, se acabo. ¿Te amo?...- Sasuke se detuvo por un momento -…Si, ya no tengo por que ocultártelo. ¿Sabes por que estoy siendo tan asquerosamente sincero? Por que quiero que esto acabe. Por que finalmente…

-…Tu y yo no sabemos como estar juntos.

El que Naruto hubiera terminado su frase en parte lo sorprendió, pero casi al instante tan solo asintió.

-Quiero que sepas que todo fue una equivocación, yo me equivoque al escuchar a los demás y marcharme sin una explicación. Yo me equivoque al no confiar en ti o intentar comprenderte, por haberte dejado solo… por que cada vez que lo recuerdo vivo preguntándome ¿Qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado? Pero tu también te has equivocado… y ambos nos hemos hecho daño. Decirte 'Lo siento' o 'Te perdono' no soluciona nada, pero… Lo siento mucho, Naruto.

-Yo… no quiero disculparme… no puedo hacerlo sino lo siento de verdad…- Naruto llevo su cabello hacia atrás sintiéndose extrañamente abatido –Ni siquiera estoy seguro del por que estoy aquí- se sintió fuera de lugar, Sasuke estaba siendo sincero y él no podía, por más que quería no podía.

-Esta bien, de todas formas ya dije que no sirve de nada. Son meras palabras. Ahora por favor… vete.

Naruto se negó.

Agitando velozmente su cabeza y apretando sus puños con fuerza, con los labios apretados, evitando que sus emociones afloraran y pudiera ser descubierto –Sasuke… yo…- aspiró una gran cantidad de aire antes de hablar y aferrarse a Sasuke, de abrazarlo con fuerza y sentir su mejilla junto a la suya -…te quiero, de verdad, nunca he dejado de hacerlo. Pero te odié por tanto tiempo… me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba, que mis sentimientos son… tan confusos.

Sasuke escuchó al rubio hipar un poco, sintió su respiración agitarse y bastó para saber que estaba llorando, principalmente por que lo necesitaba, Sasuke estiro sus brazos lo suficiente como para poder devolverle el abrazo y dejarse llevar por sus palabras.

-Naruto…

-Quería decirte esto antes de irme- Para Sasuke el embelesamiento en aquel momento se acabó –Me voy a ir muy lejos y quería ser sincero contigo una última vez- el abrazo fue más intenso por parte de Naruto -…Te quiero, Uchiha.

Un 'Yo también' hubiera venido bien, pero Sasuke ya no quería exponerse más de lo que ya lo había hecho, hace no mucho se lo había dicho y para él con eso bastaba. Luego de eso, Naruto se había empezado alejar lentamente, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, con las lagrimas todavía brotando de sus ojos. Sasuke lo sintió tan real como nunca antes.

…_Tanto que besarlo fue inevitable._

Había tomado el rostro de Naruto con sus manos y lo había acercado con lentitud, por si el rubio se hubiera querido alejar, pero el beso duro lo necesario, lo necesario para limpiar sus almas y para que Sasuke volviera a sentir que no quería alejarse.

Pero Naruto tenía un viaje esperándolo y él tenía una empresa que sacar adelante, por eso cuando se separaron, Naruto no dijo nada más, apenas le sonrió y luego de eso se fue, dejando la puerta cerrada como cuando había llegado, dejando su apartamento como estaba, con la ligera música en el ambiente y su te ahora frío en la mesa.

"**El futuro cambiará pronto.**

**Voy a enseñarte ese cambio."**

Los aviones salían y llegaban a cada instante.

Naruto con su abrigo en manos soltó un suspiro largo antes de oír como la primera llamada para abordar se dejaba escuchar con fuerza, Sai a su lado paso un brazo por sus hombros y Deidara le sonrió ampliamente, Sasori revisaba los pasajes y Neji y Lee tan solo lo veían con algo de nostalgia.

-Te cuidas mucho ¿Si?

Deidara arregló el cuello de su camisa y a Naruto no le quedó mas que sonreír ante aquel gesto, Naruto no viajaba a hacer una nueva vida, ni a ser famoso, Naruto viajaba a un centro de re habilitación en Alemania donde de una vez por todas podría ponerle fin a su adicción. Así que por lo mismo asintió con más seguridad y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Escríbeme.

Sai lo soltó y luego de eso lo abrazó largamente, Sasori desde su lugar tan solo agitó su mano en señal de despedida y Naruto no quería sonar predecible, pero tenía tantas ganas de quedarse que Deidara de inmediato lo notó.

-Naruto ya es hora de que vueles solo- fue casi inevitable mirar a todos y cada uno de sus amigos –Nosotros siempre estaremos en tu vida, pero no seremos tu vida- Luego de eso, Deidara también lo abrazó y Naruto cerró los ojos por un breve momento, sería la primera vez que separarían y demonios que los extrañaría.

-Lee cuidará bien de ti.

-No necesito que cuiden de mi, Neji.

-Naruto-kun tiene razón- Lee se sacó las gafas y sonrió con astucia –Además el es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse solo.

-Así es.

-De todas formas solo estaremos juntos por unos días, después tengo que viajar a Nueva Zelanda.

-¿Eh? ¿Me vas a abandonar Lee?

Todos los demás se permitieron sonreír y Neji tan solo fue a abrazar al rubio –Cuídate, Naruto.

-Neji… ¿Cuándo piensas acércate a Hinata?

-Cuando encuentre a Hannabi. Se que lo haré muy pronto, confió en Lee.

-¿Entonces…?

-Si, es probable que Hannabi este en Nueva Zelanda.

A Naruto le agradó mucho ver aquella sonrisa en Neji.

-Neji… cuida mucho de ella, Hinata es muy buena chica te lo puedo asegurar. Y… dile por favor que me perdone. Cuando hables con ella díselo, dile que lamento lo que le dije al final, nada de eso es verdad, en verdad no importa cuanto tiempo pase, nuestra amistad siempre será igual.

Neji asintió y cuando la segunda llamada se dejó escuchar, Naruto agarró su maleta y junto a Lee se empezó a alejar por el pasillo del aeropuerto. Deidara desde su lugar tan solo dejó que Neji pasara su brazo por encima de sus hombros en señal de apoyo. En dos horas más, Sai se marcharía también.

"**Flores de cerezo están floreciendo en mi corazón**

**Sueños anónimos que han crecido."**

Conducía camino a Konoha, cuando un avión sobrevoló justo donde el se encontraba.

No pudo evitar la necesidad de estacionarse en aquel lugar en el que se encontraba, bajó del carro y miró hacia el cielo, límpido y azul de ese día y aunque era muy poco probable que ese fuera el avión de Naruto le gustó creer que fue así.

Sasuke sonrió levemente ese día, con la mirada fresca y renovada.

Dejó las manos dentro de su pantalón sin dejar de mirar al cielo, no esperaba un re encuentro de película, que llegando a la empresa, Naruto lo esperara, por que sabía que no sería así. Naruto estaba decidido en irse y en parte lo entendía. Ambos necesitaban marcar distancia, no es como si pudieran olvidar todo lo que había pasado tan fácilmente.

Y por eso alejarse, era tan necesario.

_...Aunque innegablemente, le gustaría volverlo a ver._

Es por eso que antes de darse cuenta, tres años habían pasado ya.

"**No mires atrás por que no hay un mañana detrás de ti.**

**Mira hacia delante, por favor..."**

**FIN CAPITULO DIECISIETE**

_Bien… mis disculpas con todos y con todas, pero no he podido actualizar por un montón de mala racha de suerte que he tenido. Espero que en realidad les haya gustado, por que especialmente este capitulo lo tenía pensado desde hace mucho. Y me ha gustado como ha quedado, en realidad siento que deben tomarse su tiempo._

_Por cierto, tan solo por si acaso este no es el final, pero me ha agradado la idea de poner esta canción. Es __'Sakura Sake'__ de __'Arashi'__. Bien no me queda mas que agradecer a todos aquellos que a pesar de ser tan impuntual con la actualización me han apoyado y por supuesto a todo los que han dejado un review._

_Y no se preocupen de ahora adelante podre actualizar mas seguido._

_Hasta la próxima conti._

_Nesly_


	18. Se me habia olvidado

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 18: **Había olvidado, lo mucho que me gusta sonreír.

**Berlín, Alemania**

¿Han escuchado esa canción?

'Relax'…

'Take it easy'…

Como deseen llamarla, el nombre oficial, o el más común, o simplemente ambos.

En este momento eso no es lo importante, lo importante en este momento es que esa música puede llegar a ser extrañamente envolvente, es algo indescriptible, simplemente la escuchas desde un principio y sientes que te envuelve, como tu cuerpo se mueve solo, lenta pero seductoramente, después de todo, bailar es tan solo dejarse llevar.

…_Y es exactamente eso lo que Naruto esta sintiendo._

Mantiene sus ojos cerrados mientras su cuerpo se mueve solo, sus manos, su cabeza, sus caderas, su cuerpo entero reacciona por voluntad propia y se siente tan bien, como si el resto de las personas hubieran dejado de existir, no necesita de una pareja por el simple hecho de que no le hace falta, baila solo, siente las miradas, las ganas inconclusas de muchos de invitarle algo, puede sentirlo, y no le importa.

La discoteca esta completamente llena, repleta a mas no poder y Naruto se encuentra en el centro, no por voluntad propia sino por que simplemente ha llegado hasta ahí. Oh… Naruto había olvidado lo genial que son las discotecas en Alemania, por supuesto Japón no desmerece, pero en otro país… siempre hay un 'algo' que lo vuelve especial.

La música cambia vertiginosamente a 'Hot and Cold'

Las chicas dentro de la discoteca se enloquecen. Muchas mueren por invitarlo a bailar, pero el tan solo abre los ojos saliendo de su ensoñamiento y mirando a su alrededor, antes de darse cuenta el coro inunda a todo sonido la discoteca, las chicas vuelven a llenarse de energía y bailan con todas las ganas posibles incluso coreando la canción, para cuando Naruto logra darse cuenta aquello es prácticamente un concierto.

Casi todas las chicas cantan acompañando la canción, no le extraña, no es la primera vez que pasa. Las chicas parecen sentirse identificadas con esa canción.

-…They are not good for me, ¡'Cause you're hot, and you're cold. You're yes, and you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down. It wrong, it right. Is black and is white. We fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up!-

La castaña enfrente a él se acerco con un vestido Amarillo y un cinturón a media cintura, llamativa en todos los sentidos, el amarillo algo pálido de su vestido, agradó mucho a los sentidos de Naruto, por eso en cuanto ella se acercó a él, lo agarro del brazo y comenzó a bailar y cantar frente a él. Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba esa alegría en la joven de ojos claros.

-¿Te diviertes, Hannabi?

-¡Por supuesto que si!- la castaña movió su largo cabello con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sintiendo el poder de la libertad de hacer lo que quiere en la venas -¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños numero veintidós, es mi primera vez en una discoteca alemana, como toda una adulta y además de todo estoy acompañada por el muchacho más apuesto de todo el lugar!-

La música en esta ocasión cambió a 'Naturally' y las manos de Naruto inmediatamente viajaron a la cintura de la menor quien en seguida cambió el ritmo de su cuerpo por uno más lento y sensual. Naruto sonrió abiertamente, sabía de sobra que Hannabi se moría por mencionar que además de todo bailaba con el ex modelo Kyo, quien por un tiempo tuvo al mundo de cabeza.

-¿Noche perfecta, entonces?

-Casi…

-¿Casi?

Desde que la conoció Naruto supo que Hannabi no se le parecía ni un poquito a Hinata, quizás por el hecho de que casi no crecieron juntas, fueron separadas desde niñas y quizás por eso cada una había adoptado una personalidad completamente distinta. Por eso cuando Hannabi junto sus labios con los suyos en un breve contacto, aquello no le extraño.

-Ahora si- Hannabi se alejó luego del inocente beso, un tanto sonrojada y sacando su lengua juguetonamente –Noche perfecta- la canción cambio a 'Just dance' y fuel momento propicio para hacer como si nada hubiera pasado -¡Ahora podré presumir que besé al famoso y re contra buenazo modelo Kyo!- el grito de Hannabi se escuchó un tanto audible a pesar de la música, y Naruto rompió a carcajadas.

Neji supuestamente los recogería en unos minutos, había aceptado que Naruto sacara a Hannabi a celebrar su cumpleaños como Dios manda, después de todo luego de un largo periodo de aceptamiento, la castaña había accedido a regresar junto a ellos a Japón. Sin fijarse la muchacha había viajado hacía Alemania en vísperas de su cumpleaños, Naruto según tenía entendido antes de regresar debía terminar unos asuntos en Alemania, y Hannabi había accedido a viajar hacía allá, después de todo no conocía Alemania y Neji, Lee y Naruto inusualmente le habían caído bien.

El punto era que había llegado el cumpleaños de Hannabi a miles de Kilómetros de Nueva Zelanda, donde hasta hace unos meses tenía su vida, familia y amigos, así que luego de los regalos, la mega pizza por parte de Neji y la ida al parque de diversiones por parte de Lee. A Naruto se le ocurrió la mejor idea de todas, la primera noche de Hannabi en una discoteca Alemana. La mejor de todo el país cabe decir.

Empezaba a sonar 'I gotta feeling' cuando el celular de Naruto vibró cerca de las tres de la madrugada y basto para que ambos comprendieran que la noche había terminado, a Hannabi no le importó, se había divertido esa noche y era lo que importaba, se aferró al brazo de Naruto y juntos empezaron a salir del lugar, durante el último medio año de convivencia casi desde que se graduó…

…_Hannabi había encontrado a tres maravillosos hermanos mayores. _

+-+-+-+

**París, Francia.**

-Entonces… ¿Irás a la exposición sin mi?

A pesar de que lo intentó, la voz de Itachi sonó ligeramente decepcionada, aunque intentó hacerlo pasar como una broma, en el fondo el mismo sabía que una parte de aquello era real, y cuando la respuesta de Deidara llego de inmediato tampoco lo sorprendió.

-Por supuesto que si, iré y me divertiré muchísimo. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te necesito en mi vida para divertirme?

-Me extrañas Deidara, admítelo.

-Solo por que medio te dejo aparecerte en mi casa y te invito a cenar, solo por que ya tengo preparada la cena no quiere decir que seamos amigos ni nada.

_Itachi rió._

-Son tres años de conocernos y frecuentarnos ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que tenemos una relación?

-¡¿Estas dementes?!- el grito de Deidara fue claro y preciso, tanto que Itachi tuvo que alejar un tanto su celular para no quedarse literalmente sordo de su oído derecho -¡Tu y yo no estamos saliendo!- Itachi volvió a reír.

-¿Quién dijo algo de salir?- el silencio de Deidara fue implacable, suponía se sentía avergonzado por su error –Yo hablaba de una relación de amistad- Deidara continuó guardando silencio -¿Tanto me deseas que ya no distingues mis bromas de lo que deseas?

-¡Cállate estúpido!- Deidara volvió a su actitud agresiva que únicamente acentuaba con él –Por que no aprovechas que estas en Francia y te consigues algún imbécil al que molestar, aprovecha que estas en un viaje de negocios SOLO y a mi me dejas en paz de una buena vez por todas.

-Pudiste venir.

-No quise, no quiero y jamás querré viajar contigo a ningún lugar. Y sigue mi consejo y consigue una linda parisina o de donde sea, o si es hombre tampoco me importa el punto es que me dejes en paz. Y ya te dejo por que voy a tomar un taxi que me lleve a la galería. Adiós.

Itachi sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que Deidara había colgado sin darle oportunidad de despedirse. ¿Habían cultivado una amistad? Si, aunque Deidara lo negara constantemente era así. ¿Deidara estaba particularmente hiriente con él? Si, y todo por el hecho de que le había tocado viajar esa semana París.

¿Pero cual era el problema real? Esa noche, esa precisa noche había una exposición de galería única y exclusiva de un solo día en Japón, Deidara había movido demasiadas influencias para conseguir una invitación, en realidad dos, alegando que estaba acostumbrado a siempre sacar más invitaciones por Sai y Naruto. Así que no le costaba regalarle una a él.

Itachi entonces había alegado que deberían ser dos invitaciones de más y no solo una, Deidara lo había insultado le había quitado la invitación, pero al final se la había devuelto. Todo genial, hasta que su padre hace tres días le había pedido que viajara a Francia por asuntos de negocios. Itachi no había podido negarse, Sasuke y Gaara estaban ocupados.

…_Y a él le había tocado dejar plantado a Deidara._

Por supuesto el orgulloso rubio jamás le diría que aquello le molestó, lo fingió demasiado bien en realidad, hoy era la noche de la exposición y según le había dicho Deidara el iría con él o sin él, de todas formas desde un principio no pensaba en invitarlo. Tan solo se había compadecido de él.

Itachi contempló el reloj y bebió un poco más de su café. Sentado en la cafetería con el viento moviendo ligeramente su cabello calculo el tiempo adecuado y llamó al departamento del rubio Kamikaze desde su nuevo celular, número que Deidara todavía no tenía, dos timbradas y nada, para cuando se había dado cuenta. Había repetido varias veces la llamada.

…Deidara finalmente si fue a la exposición, sin él.

Suspiró algo decepcionado, le angustiaba o preocupaba, aún no lograba definir la palabra adecuada para ese escueto sentimiento en su interior al no lograr todavía ser lo suficientemente importante para el rubio de ojos azules.

-¿Y ese suspiro?

-La junta de hoy fue muy larga y un amigo con el que me encontré hace unos días en Paris, al cual no veía desde hace muchos años me cita a las ocho de la noche en una cafetería y ya son las nueve y todavía no llega.

-Que desconsiderado ese amigo tuyo, Itachi.

-Si ¿Qué piensas que debería hacer?

-Pues… quizás escuchar sus explicaciones.

Itachi decidió dejar la burla y mirar a su lado derecho como el pelirrojo se sentaba, mientras con un gesto lograba pedir un café.

-Dame una buena razón para no golpearte, Pein.

-Lo siento mucho, Itachi. Pero la junta con lo accionistas duró más de lo esperado.

-A un Uchiha jamás se lo deja esperando, agradece que aún este aquí.

-¡Oh, tiene razón su bastarda majestad! Permita a este plebeyo ofrecer sus más humildes disculpas.

Pein realizó una pequeña inclinación e Itachi inmediatamente rodó los ojos.

-Deja de hacer y decir estupideces, por lo menos al mismo tiempo.

-Tú comenzaste.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Bien, que?

Itachi enarcó una ceja.

-¿Para que me querías ver hoy?

-Nada en especial- Pein sonrió a la camarera que le trajo su orden y bebió un poco del delicioso café, el cual logró calentar un poco su cuerpo del lánguido frío que había –Solo quería hablar contigo un rato.

-Igual que siempre, haciéndome perder el tiempo.

Itachi no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras bebía un poco de su café, sin percatarse en ningún momento de la discreta mirada de Pein. Itachi no sabía pero Pein apreciaba mucho sus sonrisas.

-¿Itachi?

Pein soltó la taza en sus manos, sorprendido esencialmente por que en ese momento observaba con demasiada fijeza al hombre. Para cuando levantó la mirada le sorprendió que Itachi no hubiera comentado nada acerca de su in habitual torpeza, pero cuando enfocó al azabache este miraba con mucha sorpresa una hermosa mujer de ojos verdes y cabello rosa.

+-+-+-+

**Tokio, Japón.**

Deidara se apresuró en salir del baño, con apenas una toalla a la pelvis, debido al apuro, pero en cuanto levantó el auricular inalámbrico este había dejado de sonar. Realizó una pequeña mueca inconforme y reviso que tenía cerca de cuatro llamadas del mismo número y al no reconocerlo, prefirió no devolver la llamada. Si tanto le interesaba a esa persona hablar con él, volvería a llamar.

Retrocedió un par de pasos hasta sentarse sobre su cama y con el teléfono todavía en las manos decidió dejarse caer completamente sobre la cama, con la mirada fija en el techo de su apartamento, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios y se lamentó por ser tan idiota.

Debería… aunque no estaba, pero debería estar en la galería, disfrutando de lo mejor que sus ojos pudieron haber observado en mucho tiempo y a cambio de eso, no, estaba ahí, recién duchado, echado sobre su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación. Sin ganas de salir a ninguna parte.

Independientemente de lo que le había dicho al estúpido Uchiha, a Deidara desde el momento tal en que Itachi hubiera cancelado su salida –no cita- a él se le habían esfumado las ganas de asistir y si, le había mentido a Itachi diciéndole que iría de todas formas. Pero él no podía todavía vencer esa barrera que Itachi cargaba sobre su espalda.

Para bien o para mal, Itachi seguía siendo hermano de Sasuke. Y a él toda esa historia con su hermano a él todavía le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, pero más allá de todo eso. Mientras de él dependiera ¡Jamás le daría el gusto a Itachi de saber que le importaba!

…_Más allá de lo necesario._

+-+-+-+

-En fin, como merecimiento de lo adecuado y en base a todo lo investigativo realizado hasta el día de hoy podemos aclarar con facilidad que el porcentaje de administración que hasta el día de hoy se ha invertido en Empresas es claramente evaluable en el sentido de que…

-Deja de beber.

La voz de Gaara a su lado logró arrancarle una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso, mientras sostienes una copa de Champaña en la mano y has bebido tanto o más que yo?

-Yo se controlarme mejor que tu, Sasuke.

-Si… Claro, Gaara.

Los ojos de Sasuke viajaron de un lado a otro, se sentía asfixiado, cansado, hastiado, aburrido y nada mejor que un poco de licor para embellecer la situación. No probaba licor desde hace bastante tiempo, así que problemas con el licor no tenía, pero era eso o gritar en plena reunión y salir despavorido como un loco, cosa que ni a él ni a su empresa le favorecían.

Gaara a su lado estaba igual, eran ya dos semanas de lo mismo, de las mismas constantes reuniones, hablando casi de lo mismo, con el mismo tono habitual serio – estoico, que por alguna razón, Sasuke ya no soportaba. Demonios que eran jóvenes. Y le dolía admitir que Itachi había tenido razón. Hubiera dejado mejor las cosas como estaban planeadas, su padre y el padre de Sakura se iban a encargar de todo.

Pero no… Sasuke quería involucrarse más con los asuntos de la empresa, y había arrastrado consigo a Gaara, y ahora el muchacho lo odiaba. Cosa que se lo repetía cada vez que se acordaba.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te odio mucho, Sasuke?

¿Ven? Ahí esta, otra vez Gaara y sus hermosas muestras de cariño hacia el menor de los Uchiha.

-Si, Gaara. Más veces de las necesarias.

Volvió a beber otra copa y harto de todo, se levanto con un ligero permiso en la boca y agarrando por el brazo a Gaara, aludiendo que se les había presentado algo de suma importancia. Así que mientras salían discretamente a Sasuke no le costó nada agarrar una "pequeña" botella de whisky que había sobre el velador. Sabaku no renegó, por que al igual que Sasuke, deseaba más que nada salir de allí.

+-+-+-+

Gaara desde su vida Universitaria que no bebía tanto.

Sasuke casi ni recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rió a viva voz.

Con la mano derecha sosteniendo la botella ya casi vacía de Whisky, Gaara quien tenía uno de sus brazos por encima del hombro de Sasuke continuó tarareando una canción muy parecida a 'We are the world' pero Sasuke en su semi estado de inconsciencia prefería pensar que no era esa grandiosa canción la que salía torpemente de los labios del pelirrojo. Pobre canción… si esa era.

-¡Sasuke, nunca pensé que fueses tan divertido!

-¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso de todo?- Gaara lo animó a continuar -¡Que no lo soy!- las carcajadas se apoderaron de ambos, mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos del departamento de Gaara quien apenas encontró una pequeña palmera, no lo pensó ni dos veces y aprovecho para dejar medio escondida la botella.

Continuaron disque conversando hasta el departamento del pelirrojo y entre tropezones, palabras medio rebuscadas y chistes que no lo eran. Finalmente llegaron, Gaara tuvo que recoger las llaves que se le hubieran caído, y luego de pelear unos diez minutos con la puerta y por supuesto de insultarla. Sasuke recordó algo.

-Oye Gaara, ¿Tu puerta no se abre solo con código?

-¡Puff!- Gaara rió –Tienes razón, estas son las llaves del carro- el pelirrojo rió y Sasuke lo acompaño por unos segundos mientras lo veía digitar la clave y luego de eso la puerta se abriera. Gaara se giró antes de entrar y le sonrió tontamente, producto del licor -¿Te quedas, cierto? No te encuentras en muy buen estado que digamos. Por ahí te presto el sillón y ya.

-De acuerdo.

Sasuke sacudió un poco sus cabellos, dos segundos después y un interminable silencio se apoderó de ambos, se miraron a los ojos como nunca antes y sin decir nada. Inexplicablemente se acercaron mutuamente y se besaron. Gaara rodeo el cuello de Sasuke con sus brazos y se aferró a él con fuerza.

Sasuke afianzó el apasionado beso, apenas moviéndose para entrar al departamento y no medio devorarse en el medio del pasillo, lo último que hizo antes de separarse medio segundo de la boca de Gaara, fue cerrar la puerta tras de si. Luego de eso lanzó al pelirrojo contra el sillón. Desde la oscuridad Gaara solo atinó a sonreír tontamente una vez más.

+-+-+-+

**Seúl, Corea.**

-De acuerdo, esta todo bien. No hay problema.

Sasori cerró el celular con tranquilidad y revisó su agenda una vez más antes de adelantarse un poco, revisó los pasajes en sus manos y sonrió con algo muy parecido a la ternura. Camino entre los pasillos de la zona V.I.P del aeropuerto y se acercó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al azabache de cabello semi largo hasta la nuca que en ese momento llevaba una boina y lo abrazó.

-Hola, Sasori.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me escribo con Naruto, ya esta todo listo. Al parecer los dos llegaremos el mismo día y le daremos la sorpresa a Deidara.

-Me alegra que por fin lo veas. Sinceramente ya me tenías harto con eso de 'Extraño a Naru' 'Extraño a Dei' ha sido muy cansado debo aclarar.

-Tan chistoso…- Sai arrugó la nariz y guardó su celular con una pequeña sonrisa en la boca –Pero la verdad si los he extrañado demasiado.

El llamado de su vuelo se dejó escuchar.

-Vamos- Sasori le paso unas gafas a Sai y él se las coloco de inmediato, cuando Sasori le dijo que deseaba más que nada impulsar su carrera, Sai jamás llego a imaginarse que fuera tanto. A estas alturas Sai ya estaba al mismo nivel que alguna vez estuvo Kyo. No estaba seguro de si aquello le gusta o no, pero cuando menos le había servido para alejarse un tanto de Japón.

Camino junto a Sasori por los pasillos que lo conducirían de regreso a Tokio y a pesar de que no se encontraban tan lejos como en un principio, puesto que apenas ayer y había habido una presentación especial en Seúl. Sai sintió la emoción recorrer su cuerpo. Dentro de nada los volvería a ver… Y posiblemente también lo vería a él.

+-+-+-+

**Tokio, Japón.**

Sasuke se colocó sobre Gaara, se volvieron a besar, con la misma intensidad que desde un principio, con las manos recorriendo el cuerpo contrario sobre la ropa, con las prendas completas todavía, por el momento lo único que les interesaba era besarse, pero cuando un suspiro salió de sus bocas. El tiempo se congeló.

-Naruto…

-Sai…

Ambos abrieron los ojos en demasía y como si el cuerpo contrario quemara, se alejaron de inmediato, la borrachera se les había bajado de inmediato. Gaara tanteó por la pared hasta que encendió la luz de la sala donde la cara del contrario fue más visible de lo adecuado. Un gran silencio se esparció por el departamento.

Y Sasuke aprovechó para abrochar los únicos dos botones que habían sido desabrochados por Gaara hace apenas un instante, Gaara no se arregló, Gaara apenas pensó en lo suertudos que fueron como para darse cuenta de lo que hacían antes de que no hubiera ni un poquito de ropa.

-Em…

-Bueno…

Volvieron a mirarse, volvió a haber silencio.

-Hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado.

La frase dicha al unísono logro hacerlos sonreír y hacerlos sentir mucho más cómodo. El cuerpo de Sasuke se relajó, lo suficiente como para lograr sentarse en uno de los pequeños sillones y Gaara tan solo se apoyó en la pared con los brazos cruzados y aflorando un pequeño suspiro.

-Noche loca ¿Verdad?

-Juro que nunca más vuelvo a beber en mi vida.

-Oye Sasuke… ¿Todavía piensas en él?

-…Mucho.

Gaara entendió de inmediato por lo bajo que sonó la voz de Sasuke y decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Café?

-Sin azúcar.

-Como ordene el señor.

Sasuke aspiró un poco de aire antes de volver a levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina donde Gaara se movía de un lado a otro preparando el café, con algunos pasos torpes claro esta, Sasuke sintió un poco de mareo pero lo asumió como parte de lo que había bebido. Era sorprendente la forma en la que el estado de estupidez que producía el alcohol desaparecía apenas su cerebro volvía a interactuar con su sentido común.

-Entonces… Sai ¿Cierto?

Noto el leve carmesí en las mejillas de Gaara mientras colocaba frente a él la pequeña taza.

-Digamos que soy un experto en acercarme únicamente a aquellos que están a punto de irse muy lejos de mí. Sin contar con el Fetiche indirecto que tengo hacia los famosos.

-¿De que hablas?

-Al igual que Suigetsu, Sai se marchó creo que el mismo día en que yo decidí quedarme.

Sasuke bebió un poco de su café.

-¿Y por que no buscaste contactar con él?

-¿Has visto que anda de un lado del mundo a otro? Es casi imposible hacerlo y de todas formas creo que es mejor así. La ultimas vez que nos vimos el podía jurar que yo amaba a Suigetsu y me iba con él a Estados Unidos lo más seguro es que siga creyendo que estamos juntos, quizás por eso se fue.

Sasuke le envió una mirada confusa.

-Esa misma noche él me beso, pero a estas alturas dudo que el se acuerde mi.

-Tú lo haces.

-No te preocupes, ya se me pasara.

-…Han pasado ya tres años.

-Viceversa.

-Touché.

Se miraron por un segundo y al sentirse descubiertos decidieron mejor abandonar el tema y continuar bebiendo su taza con café. Luego de eso pasaron lo que quedo de la noche medio conversando de nada en particular, ya casi al amanecer Sasuke se recostó en el sillón y Gaara fue a su habitación.

Sasuke miró el techo del departamento y por un momento se hizo la misma pregunta que seguramente Gaara también se estaba haciendo, solamente que ambos dirigido a personas diferentes.

"_Algún día… ¿Volverás?_"

+-+-+-+

Deidara arrugo el entrecejo molesto.

¿Quién podía molestar a esta hora?

Ignoró las tres primeras veces que sonó la puerta de su departamento, pero por lo visto la dichosa persona no se marcharía así como así, por lo que suspiró, abrazó a su almohada por un segundo, se estiró todavía recostado en su cama y acumulando toda la fuerza que podía logró levantarse y caminar hasta la puerta.

Una loca idea cruzó por su cabeza ¿Y si Itachi se había regresado antes? Oh… pobre de él si lo hacía, por que si iba regresarse antes, haberse regresado ayer. Cuando todavía podían ir a la exposición. Luego recordó que le había mentido diciéndole que si iba a ir de todas formas. Así que opto por lo más razonable, insultarlo sin sentido alguno hasta el cansancio.

-Mira idiota si crees que puedes venir a mi… ca…sa…

Su boca se mantuvo abierta cerca de tres segundos, el tiempo exacto en el que demoro en asimilar que el hombre rubio que se encontraba frente a él, era en realidad Kamikaze Naruto, su hermano menor. Luciendo el cabello un poco más corto desde la ultima vez que lo vio y con una bufanda plateada que lucía tan bien en él. Deidara recordó en un instante lo mucho que lo había extrañado estos tres años.

-Oye no viaje tantas horas hasta aquí, tan solo para ser confundido por otra persona- Incluso la voz de Naruto sonaba ligeramente diferente, otra vez con esa alegría innata en él sin dejar de lado por supuesto aquel vislumbramiento casi invisible de madurez -¿O es que esas palabras tan rudas eran para tu hermanito querido?

Deidara no se lo pensó dos veces. Lo agarró de la bendita bufanda y lo atrajo hacia él en un fuerte abrazo que duro varios minutos en los que ninguno hizo la menor intención de querer separase. Hasta que claro Deidara quiso volver a mirarlo a la cara.

-No puedo creer que seas tú. ¡Rayos!... Te extrañe tanto.

-Yo también, Dei. Más de lo que te imaginas. Te prometo que mis errores no volverán a separarme de ti- Naruto volvió a abrazarlo esta vez uno más corto -¡Me pegare como una lapa a ti de ahora en adelante!

-No exageres.

La manera en la que la cara de incredulidad y ternura de Deidara cambió por una de seriedad logró hacerlo reír.

-¡Dei!

Los ojos azules del rubio mayor apenas tuvieron tiempo de enfocar el marco de la puerta, cuando el cuerpo de Sai saltó sobre el suyo abrazándolo con suma fuerza, tanto que ambos tuvieron que caer al piso debido al impulso, sin embargo y a pesar de todo Deidara no dudo en devolver el abrazo.

-Tan impulsivo como siempre ¿No, Sai?

-Te extrañe, Te extrañe, Te extrañe.

-Ya… Ya… Déjalo, yo también quiero abrazarlo- Reprochó Naruto con un pequeño puchero en los labios, por lo que Sai de inmediato logró sacar la lengua.

-Los tres ¿Podrían dejar de ser tan melosos?

-Neji- Cuando Deidara observó al castaño entrar por la puerta, se liberó con tranquilidad de Sai y se acercó del mismo modo para saludarlo con un corto abrazo.

-Ya está todo bien- susurró Hyuuga tan solo para que Deidara lo escuchara y el rubio supo que se refería a Naruto y no pudo evitar abrazarlo con más fuerza.

-Muchas Gracias.

-¡Deidara!- gritó Naruto –Lo había olvidado Lee y Hannabi llegaran en unas horas por que Lee tenía que terminar unos papeleos con respecto a Hannabi así que habrá que acomodar una habitación para ellos.

-Claro… Pero ¿Quién es Hannabi?

-La prima de Neji.

-Oh, entonces no hay problemas, será más que bienvenida. Supongo que tú también te quedas ¿Verdad, Neji?

-Si no hay problema, si.

-Dei, Sasori se quedó en su departamento dejando sus maletas, pero dijo que enseguida se venía para acá y que nos iba a invitar a comer a todos. Así que no prepares nada.

-No iba a cocinar.

-¿Entonces para que ibas a la cocina?

-¡Por que me daba la gana!

-…Y comenzaron.

-Deidara… ¿Hay ramen?

+-+-+-+

Ese día Gaara se levantó muy tarde, ocasionalmente no sucedía pero los antecedentes lo ameritaban.

Cuando salió de su habitación se encontró con un Sasuke todavía durmiendo sobre el sillón, por lo que Gaara prefirió no despertarlo, caminó hasta la puerta y en cuanto recogió el periódico ni siquiera le tomo la debida importancia, camino con él hasta la cocina y se preparó un poco de café.

Por alguna razón había adoptado la costumbre de leer las noticias muy temprano en la mañana, se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina mientras bebía del delicioso café recién preparado, el ambiente perfecto, un inusual paz acompañado por un clima casi intacto.

…_Entonces abrió el periódico._

Sus ojos se agrandaron y sin la menor intención de hacerlo el café en su garganta logró hacerlo atorarse, el corazón se le agitó y no precisamente por algo bueno en realidad, malas noticias, muy malas noticias en realidad.

-Sasuke me va a matar…

-¿Y ahora por que?

Lució sobresaltado en cuanto notó a Uchiha frente a él pasando las manos por su propio rostro, Gaara lo observó caminar hacía el lavabo y mojar su rostro. El periódico en sus manos, dudaba enseñárselo a Sasuke, pero luego de meditarlo lo suficiente decidió que lo mejor era solucionarlo ahora, en este preciso instante.

-Que quede en constancia, que tanto tú como yo tenemos la culpa.

Sasuke giró confundido con aquellas palabras y distinguió de inmediato el periódico sobre la mesa, la sección de farándula donde en la parte última de la portada se distinguían unas letras resaltadas y bastante notorias:

"**Herederos de una cuantiosa empresa parecen haber afianzado lazos más allá de una simple sociedad, Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara dando muestras publicas de su amor"**

Agarró el papel en sus manos de inmediato, su boca se movía pero su cerebro lastimosamente todavía no tenía la menor idea de que pronunciar, por supuesto el llamativo titulo venía acompañado por una ilustrativa imagen. Él y Gaara besándose en el pasillo del mismo edificio donde todavía se encontraba. Lo sucedido apenas ayer, por un error. Ya era era de conocimiento publico.

-Por amor a…

+-+-+

**Paris, Francia.**

Sakura disfrutó de su MoccaFrapuccino, lo adoraba. Verdaderamente exquisito.

Levantó la mirada y en cuanto vio a Itachi taparse la boca, para evitar que por supuesto que su enorme sonrisa fuera visible, cosa que no logró. Sakura se dio cuenta de que algo muy entretenido Uchiha debería estar viendo, Itachi decidió semi cerrar la laptop todavía con la mirada brillante y una gran sonrisa burlona bailándole en los labios.

-¿Quieres ver algo realmente curioso, Sakura?

El hombre no esperó una respuesta de su parte y de inmediato giró la pantalla para que quedara a ojos de la muchacha, su reacción fue inmediata. Una gran sonrisa se posó en aquellos labios rosa, y sin ningún problema le dio una rápida leída al artículo.

-El desenlace de esta historia va a ser muy interesante.

Itachi asintió ante el comentario de la pelirosa y cerro la laptop, consiente de que desde el día de ayer, luego de una extensa charla, las cosas habían quedado claras, y el ambiente insípido había sido trasladado por uno más calmo y de mayor armonía.

_Sakura había cambiado._

-Y Pein para variar ya está atrasado.

-Me extraña que tu y Pein se lleven tan bien, después de todo no acostumbras a esperar demasiado.

-Ya ves, se que él es tan ocupado como yo pero aún así… yo nunca llego tarde.

-No te preocupes, apenas llegue Pein y comenzamos con tu ruta por Paris.

La sonrisa que le regalo Sakura, fue extrañamente gratificante, por lo menos ahora esperaba a Pein acompañado. Realmente lo de Gaara y Sasuke leído a través de la página en internet que publicaba el periódico de mayor circulación de Japón no le preocupaba, sabía que todo eso era un gran juego de confusiones, pero el desenlace, como lo había dicho Sakura… sería muy entretenido.

-Entonces… Finalmente ¿Si regresas a Japón, Sakura?

Haruno levantó su bebida una vez más, a pesar de lo frío de la bebida y del clima, Sakura se permitió sonreír una vez más.

-…Por supuesto que si.

+-+-+-+

**Tokio, Japón.**

-Y eso no es lo peor de todo. Lo peor es que Naruto al principio era malísimo actuando.

-Era, Neji. ERA.

-Pero ese será un pasado que jamás podrás borrar.

Todos los presentes, reunidos alrededor de la gran mesa rieron. Sai desde su lugar podía notar como Deidara pasaba ratos mirando fijamente a Naruto y luego a él, como si deseara grabarlos en su memoria y Sai con eso se sentía más que complacido.

Sasori los acababa de traer a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de Japón y el gran grupo que armaban logró llamar la atención de los presentes. Empezando por Naruto y terminando en él. Cosa que luego de unos minutos dejó de importarles.

-¿Entonces ahora te dedicas a actuar?

Deidara lo comentó tranquilo mientras llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca y Naruto asentía efusivamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Todo comenzó cuando un director Italiano estabilizado en Alemania se obsesionó con su rostro, que disque era perfectamente simétrico y no se que otras cosas- Neji bebió un poco de vino antes de continuar –El caso es que no lo dejó en paz hasta que logró sacarlo en una serie que el estaba dirigiendo, en uno de sus capítulos y fue como si la gente se enamorara automáticamente de esta nueva versión rubia de Kyo ahora llamado Naruto.

-Juro que no tenía la menor intención de seguir siendo un rostro publico, pensaba montar un pequeño negocio o trabajar en algo que se yo. Pero las cosas se fueron dando y ya.

-Lo que pasa es que Naruto no puede dejar de ser el centro de atención.

-Cállate Sai.

El pelinegro le devolvió una sonrisa burlona al rubio y Sasori de inmediato le sacudió el cabello azabache al menor. Aquel largo cabello que a Sai ya le llevaba hasta la nuca.

-Deberías cortarlo.

Comentó levemente Sasori un tanto ausente de la animada conversación y observando ese cabello sedoso que se le escurría de las manos, él sabía por que Sai se lo había dejado crecer así, claro que se le había cortado un par de veces pero nunca menos de cómo lo cargaba ahora. Sasori sabía que de algún modo ese cabellera por alguna extraña razón representaba a un alguien muy especial para Sai, que en esa mesa no se encontraba.

-Si… Quizás mas adelante.

Sai lució indeciso, a Sasori no le tocó más que sonreír.

-¡Sai! Por cierto lo había olvidado, hace unos días firmé un contrato para una película que vamos a hacer aquí en Japón y… ¿Adivina que?

-No quiero saberlo.

-¡Sai!

-Bien… habla.

-Falta un integrante para la película, puesto que son cinco los protagonista y yo se que tu eres ideal para ese papel… Se trata de una banda de cinco chicos que cantan y son súper populares y toda la cosa. El punto es que la película trata sobre una pequeña historia de ellos tras cámara. Es perfecto. Di que si…~

-Esta bien, no se como decir las siguientes palabras. Así que dejaré que sea Sasori quien las diga.

El pelirrojo levantó la mirada y sonrió amablemente antes de hablar.

-No.

Deidara rió abiertamente y Neji aunque no quiso sonrió levemente ante lo desencajada que se veía la cara del rubio menor.

-Pero… ¡Sai!

-Naruto no, primeramente soy modelo NO actor, tu fuiste quien me arrastró a esto de modelar y ahora ¿Quieres que sea actor? No, no se actuar ni nada parecido. No, no y no.

-Pero sin duda beneficiaría mucho tu carrera.

-¡Sasori!

Naruto sonrió sintiéndose casi triunfante. Sai lo notó y la discusión no demoró en aparecer. Deidara por su parte decidió ignorarlos por unos minutos mientras comía la deliciosa pasta que había pedido, hasta que claro sintió la mirada de Sasori sobre si.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada solo extrañaba mucho verte- Deidara sonrió algo avergonzado ante lo directo de esas palabras y bebió un poco de vino con tranquilidad –Por cierto Sai y yo…- el pelirrojo miró a Sai pero este lucía ampliamente entretenido con su discusión con Naruto así que decidió continuar -…Hablamos y tomamos la decisión de que vuelvas a ser su agente.

-Sasori…- inconscientemente Deidara estiró su mano sobre la mesa -¿Están seguros?- Sasori en ningún momento dudo en tomar la mano del rubio mayor de los Kamikaze

-Por supuesto que si, tu siempre has sido su agente. Yo solo me he encargado temporalmente de él- Deidara asintió gustoso y sonrió feliz. Neji a su lado colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

-Lo mismo hablamos Naruto y yo.

-¡Sai esto sin duda beneficiara tu carrera!

-¡Pero no me da la gana de actuar!

-¡Solo lo haces para darme la contraria!

-¡No todo se trata sobre ti!

Deidara decidió empezar a susurrar, por lo que Neji y Sasori tuvieron que acercarse para escuchar.

-Si me arrepiento ¿Los reciben de nuevo, verdad?- Neji y Sasori evitaron hablar, una sola mirada bastó –Esta bien, solo me aseguraba.

-¡No, Naruto! Ye he dicho que no ¡Y es mi última palabra!

-¡Eso lo veremos!

+-+-+-+

Sasuke condujo con tranquilidad, rodeado de su aire acondicionado y por supuesto por la gran calma que la presencia de su madre le proporcionaba.

-¿Debo imaginar entonces que esta invitación a almorzar es debido a lo que todo el mundo anda hablando sobre ti y Gaara en estos momentos?

Mikoto sonrió gustosa cuando la perfecta concentración de su hijo, desvaneció.

-Eso es una gran equivocación, madre.

Sasuke estacionó el carro y dejó las llaves en manos a cargo del Ballet. Estiró su brazo derecho y su madre gustosa se aferró a él. Entraron sin problema alguno, ambos destilando aquella elegancia que solo la familia Uchiha parece ofrecer. Se sentaron en la mesa adecuada y luego de un rato de incomodo silencio, Mikoto volvió a sonreír.

-Esta bien, Sasuke. No necesito que me expliques nada- El azabache levantó su mirada sorprendido –Se muy bien la estrecha amistad que tu y Gaara tienen, pero se también hacia donde va dirigido tu corazón, además de que no hace mucho cene con Gaara. Y… bueno solo digamos que esa noche, él termino abrazado a mi confesándome un par de cosas. Es tan joven y tan inexperto al mismo tiempo, él sabe al igual que sus hermanos que son como hijos para mí y me alegra que no haya dudado ni un momento de eso cuando hablamos.

-Entonces…

-No me importa lo que digan por todos lados, se que eso que ocurrió. Fue… digamos una equivocación. Ayer supe por ahí que bebiste demás, solo dejémoslo en que esto te deja una buena experiencia sobre el licor- Mikoto abrió con tranquilidad el menú –Además me agrado demasiado que me invitaras a almorzar, hijo. Ahora disfrutemos de este momento ¿Si?

-Claro que si, madre.

Al igual que ella, Sasuke abrió el menú complacido con aquella confianza que su madre parecía tenerle, le agradó no tener que decir demasiado para ser entendido. Luego de eso, extrañamente recordó que su relación con Naruto básicamente se basaba en eso. Él no era bueno con las palabras, pero Naruto si. Y extrañamente cuando estaba con él no necesitaban de palabras para entenderse. Para comunicarse.

_Por eso Naruto era especial, por eso era inigualable. Por eso era el único que verdaderamente se había acercado tanto a él._

-Pero… ¡Sai!

Levantó los ojos del menú y luego de eso, luego de que las personas medio se dispersaran y la camarera inoportuna finalmente no se decidiera, probablemente a pedir un autógrafo, debido al cuaderno y la pluma en sus manos. Luego de eso, para Sasuke todo cambió.

Naruto estaba ahí, en ese mismo restaurante. A tan solo unos metro de él.

_Tres largos años, después._

Naruto había vuelto, estaba ahí, junto con su familia, lleno de vida, con un aura completamente distinta a la que vio alguna vez. Naruto reforzaba su imagen de chico feliz y agradable, pero aún más la de ruidoso, lo sabía por que por supuesto su discusión con Sai no pasaba desapercibida.

-¿Vas a ordenar?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de la presencia del hombre que en este momento tomaba nota de su orden, después de verlo a él. Sasuke anduvo distante, desconcentrado y decidiendo si volver a mirarlo o no.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a volver a mirarlo, la camarera había tomado valor y ahora lo tapaba, emocionada y feliz la mujer le pedía un autógrafo tanto a Naruto como a Sai. Ellos tan solo le sonreían. Y Sasuke por un momento recordó algo.

El periódico.

¿Por qué veía a Naruto el mismo día en que esa estúpida noticia se publicaba?

…_Lo bueno, quizá, es que Naruto nunca lo miró._

+-+-+-+

-Entonces…

Gaara lucía incomodo, Sasuke lucía ausente, mirando a través de la ventana dentro la oficina de presidencia. Todavía la de su padre. Fugaku decidía entre desesperarse o no, puesto que tanto Gaara como Sasuke parecían no querer empezar a hablar.

-¿Es un montaje o no?- los dos muchachos posaron la mirada sobre el mayor –Por que si se trata de eso fácilmente podemos empezar una demanda por difamación ya que como empresarios no nos conviene que nuestra imagen sea…

-¡No es verdad!

Gaara luego de eso, se arrepintió de sonar tan impulsivo.

-Padre, solo bebimos de más y un idiota fotógrafo estuvo ahí de imprudente. Pero no pasa nada entre nosotros, luego de eso, te puedo asegurar que no paso nada más. No estamos saliendo ni nada parecido.

Fugaku se arrimó contra su asiento.

-Por mi esta bien, tu madre me había comentado de lo imposible de la situación y ella yo coincidimos pero quería asegurarme- Gaara suspiró y todavía faltaban sus hermanos –Ahora pasando a un tema más serio, van a grabar un película llamada 'Dangerous Love' sobre una banda o no se que. Reunirá a famosos muy importantes. Así que los dejo a cargo, publicidad, sesión de fotos, difusión, etc.

-¿Y cuando podremos hablar con el director o el productor?

-Precisamente dentro de una hora, en el set de grabación de 'West'. Falta que llegue uno de los actores pero posiblemente llega pasado mañana puesto que justo hoy termina de grabar una película si mal no recuerdo en Estados Unidos, el resto de los personajes ya esta aquí, aunque todavía falta un actor por contratar.

-De acuerdo, Fugaku-san no se preocupe. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo.

Fugaku observó a su hijo menor levantarse junto a Gaara y dirigirse hacía la salida, por un momento se replanteó la idea de mencionarlo o no, pero luego de pensarlo mejor y fingiendo que no era algo importante mientras revisaba un par de cosas en la computadora decidió comentarlo vagamente antes de que lograran salir.

-Por cierto, Sasuke… Uno de los actores es Naruto.

+-+-+-+

-Deidara se supone que volviste a ser mi agente ¿Verdad?-

-Si, Sai. Pero ahora estoy ocupado.

-Pero eres mi agente.

-Y también tengo una vida. Voy a salir con Sasori, adiós.

Sai miró indignado su celular, hablar con Deidara no había sido una opción y Sasori no hacía más que decirle que la idea de Naruto era buena, que lo escuchara. Entonces ¿Por qué nadie lo escuchaba a él? Llamó a Neji para pedir ayuda pero nunca le contesto, posiblemente advertido por Deidara y Sasori.

Subió al ascensor que lo llevaría hacía el set donde Naruto lo esperaba, enojado más que nada por tener que seguirle la corriente. En cuanto las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y el quedó dentro, se le ocurrió de inmediato hablar con ese rubio inoportuno.

-¡Sai! ¿Ya estas en el set?

-Estoy en el ascensor, pero escucha. No voy a actuar. Ya lo dije apenas me presentes al director y al productor como tu mejor opción me voy a comportar como el más insoportable famoso que jamás en su vida hubieran visto. Así que tu decide voy o no voy.

_Sai sonrió gustoso._

Luego de unos segundos, el silencio se apoderó de la conversación.

-Esta bien, Sai si de verdad no quieres, esta bien. No hay problema- la voz de Naruto sonaba levemente apagada –Yo solo quería compartir esta experiencia contigo. Pero no importa, no puedo obligarte- Sai rodó los ojos empezando a sentir algo muy parecido a la culpa.

-¡Maldito manipulador!

-¡¿Qué?!- Naruto reaccionó de inmediato –No, yo no… No era esa mi intención.

-Mira esa bendita película es sobre cantantes, YO NO SE CANTAR. Como voy a interpretar a un cantante si yo no… se… cantar…

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sai se volvió a sentir perdido en el tiempo envuelto una vez más por el destino y ese maldito déjavù que ahora lo rodeaba, el teléfono en sus manos ahora solo emitía la voz de Naruto mencionando su nombre, pero Sai apenas lo escuchaba.

Una vez más, ese cabello pelirrojo y esos ojos agua marina se encontraban frente a él.

Sai no emitió sonido alguno, Gaara todavía no se percataba en él, a pesar de ser el único dentro del ascensor. Puesto que el pelirrojo observaba sus propios zapatos, distraído por completo del mundo entero, para cuando se hubiera dado cuenta de las puertas abiertas del ascensor.

Sabaku no Gaara levantó la mirada dispuesto a entrar pero en cuanto vio al azabache con el celular en la mano, al igual que la vez pasada. Ni un paso más dio.

+-+-+-+

-Sai… ¡Sai! Responde maldito idiota… ¡Ah!- Naruto bufó molesto mientras cortaba la llamada y fruncía el ceño, molesto con lo que Sai le acababa de decir –En ningún momento te quise molestar ni mucho menos manipular…- susurró despacio y luego suspiro esperando a que el muchacho subiera y luego aclararan todo.

-Vamos.

Neji a su lado empezó a caminar y guardando su celular decidió acompañarlo, dentro del set, Jiraiya y Yamato los esperaban, estaba más que convencido que con un poquito de recomendación y hubiera podido hacer a Sai parte del elenco. El resto dependía tan solo de la fama y carisma de Sai, cosa que no dudaba bastaban.

Así que con Neji a su lado se dirigió hacia el set.

+-+-+-+

Sasuke se mantenía cruzado de brazos, con el pie moviéndose ligeramente apenas.

Consultó su reloj una vez más y decidió mejor ir a acompañar a Gaara en las oficinas de abajo donde de seguro estaba tomando un poco de te. Pero en cuanto se hubo levantado de su asiento un hombre de cabello blanco y otro de cabellos castaño aparecieron.

-Oh, Uchiha-san discúlpenos por la demora pero tuvimos un leve inconveniente. Mi nombre es Yamato y soy el productor de la película, él es Jiraiya y es el director.

-Un gusto- Sasuke estrechó en ese momento la mano del hombre.

-Igualmente.

-Vaya, vaya que joven que eres, muchacho- la fuerza que en este caso uso Jiraiya al estrechar sus manos fue inusual, pero a Sasuke pareció no importarle.

-Un tanto, pero bueno. ¿Hablamos entonces sobre los presupuesto o prefieren esperar a que lleguen los demás.

-Yo creo que sería mejor esperar.

-De acuerdo, entonces si no les molesta iré por mi compañero. Regreso enseguida.

Para cuando Sasuke hubiera empezado a caminar, el encontrarse con Naruto caminando en dirección contraria él fue inevitable. Sus ojos habían instado directamente con los suyos y a pesar de lo que pensaba, Naruto asumió una expresión muy pacífica, y a pesar de lo que esperaba de si mismo su cuerpo se había mantenido tranquilo. Naruto se había detenido frente a él.

-Sasuke.

-Hola, Naruto.

Fue hasta que el sonido de un celular los alertó, que Sasuke se pudo dar cuenta de que no estaban solos, el castaño junto a Naruto parece haber tenido que moverse un par de metros de distancia para hablar en privado y eso a Sasuke no incomodo.

-Ha sido mucho tiempo… ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, muy bien en realidad- Naruto en ese momento le sonrió por primera vez desde que se hubieran visto y luego de eso pareció relajarse, puesto que su cuerpo se tranquilizó y una de sus manos las escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón -¿Y tú?

-Mejor que antes, claro que si.

-Me alegra- Sasuke miró a Naruto deslizar su mirada indirectamente hacía donde se encontraba el castaño. Sasuke sintió un abismo entre los dos difícil de superar. Sasuke por primera vez se sintió junto a Naruto, fuera de lugar –Oí que Konoha se encargara de la publicidad y la difusión. En realidad de casi todo.

_Naruto lo volvió a mirar._

-Si, apenas hoy mi padre me lo comunicó- Sasuke entonces recordó el periódico e inmediatamente se volvió a sentir incomodo, su cuerpo se tensó y deseo más que nada que Naruto por nada del mundo viera esa noticia, por lo menos no sin antes decirle algo.

-…Naruto.

Sin embargo, la voz de Neji logró interrumpirlo.

-Naruto, acabo de hablar con Lee al parecer él y Hannabi ya están aquí ¿Vamos a verlos?

-Pero la reunión será en unos momentos…- la mirada azul de Naruto buscó la de Sasuke enseguida

-Imagino que primero hablaran sobre presupuestos, difusión y esas cosas. Regresaremos para cuando estén en los horarios y sesiones. No creo hay problema ¿Cierto?

La mirada de Neji logro llegar hasta Sasuke, quien sostuvo la mirada apenas un momento antes de deslizarla hacía Naruto se notaba claramente, que Naruto deseaba irse con aquel hombre y aunque la idea no le simpatizaba a Sasuke no le quedó más que aceptar.

-No, no hay problema.

-Grandioso- Naruto volvió a sonreír –Gracias Sasuke, nos vemos. Vamos Neji.

En cuanto Naruto le dio la espalda, Sasuke pudo sentir ese abismo cada vez más creciente, no los dejo de mirar. Por que quería ver en Naruto una sola reacción, por que para él bastaba con una sola reacción de Naruto para saberlo todo de él. Por eso es que amaba de alguna forma lo expresivo que podía llegar a ser el rubio.

Por eso mientras los dos esperaban que la puertas del ascensor se abrieran, cosa que nunca pasó, puesto que el ascensor pareció no querer subir, y mientras el castaño consultando su reloj se exasperaba, fue en un micro segundo cuando Naruto deslizó discretamente su mirada hacía el castaño y luego de eso hizo como si nada.

Sasuke lo notó.

Pero cuando la mano de Neji tomo la de Naruto, su cuerpo se estremeció.

Por que las mejillas e Naruto cambiaron levemente de color, por un pequeño momento pero se sonrojo, Sasuke lo pudo notar. Neji jalaba a Naruto hacía las escaleras de emergencia no pudiendo esperar más por que seguramente se les hacía tarde. Sasuke los observó marcharse.

Hasta que claro, inesperadamente Naruto hubiera girado su cabeza un poco y lo hubiera visto, le hubiera sonreído y hubiera agitado su mano en señal de despedida dejando una frase que a Sasuke verdaderamente lo hizo sentir más lejano todavía.

-¡Por cierto Sasuke, Felicidades por lo tuyo con Gaara!

…_Por que Naruto ahora lo sabía._

**FIN CAPITULO DIECIOCHO**

_En mi defensa… ¿Qué puedo decir?_

_Pues sencillamente que me enganche de esta historia y no pude dejar de escribirla, es por eso el capitulo tan largo, pero es que deseaba dejar en claro varias cosas y terminarlo justo ahí, pero no se angustien que no es como si fuera a escribir unos diez capítulos más… Jeje…_

_Espero que les agrade como va avanzando y disculpen por dejar tan a medias por lo menos el encuentro de Sai y Gaara y tan extraño por decirlo de algún modo el encuentro de Naruto y Sasuke pero ya verán lo que sucederá más adelante._

_Cuídense mucho y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo._

…_Por cierto no he abandonado mis otras historias, pero es que esta me ha consumido (para quien le importe, claro)_

_Bueno ahora si no los inoportuno más._

_Hasta el próximo capi._

_Nesly_


	19. El amor es Sencillamente Complicado

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 19: **El amor es… Sencillamente complicado

Sus cabellos castaños se movieron agitados entre su corrida y la propia agitación de su cuerpo, no contempló en momento alguno en su vestimenta. Se le había hecho tarde, culpa de una siesta de más, cabe decir. Apenas había tenido tiempo de darse una ducha y agarrar lo primero que encontró, en este caso un Jean, una camisa polo y aquellos zapatos italianos que tanto le encantaban. Oh… y por cierto, la boina, su cabello era un desastre cuando no lo tenía arreglado.

_Después de todo, Inuzuka Kiba debía cuidar mucho su apariencia ahora._

-¡Lo siento! ¡Se me hizo sumamente tarde!

Junto sus mano deliberadamente e inclino un poco su cabeza a modo de respeto una vez se hubiera encontrado frente a Jiraiya, Yamato y un sujeto de cabello negro al cual por más que intentó, nunca reconoció.

-No te preocupes, Kiba-kun. Aparentemente eres el primero en llegar.

-Que alivio- El rostro del menor reflejó verdadero alivio –Pensé que me regañarían después de todo tuve una suerte… Ese ascensor por nada del mundo bajo.

Sasuke desde su lugar miró al particular muchacho enfrente de él, por alguna razón le recordaba al escandaloso de Naruto y lo peor de todo… Algo le decía que ese par se llevaría extremadamente bien, es decir, el doble del escándalo habitual.

Sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención en ese instante fue el hecho de que el ascensor. Todavía no funcionara.

+-+-+-+

-¡Sai-kun eres realmente apuesto!

-¿Ya sales con alguien?

-Mi nombre es Eul ¿Podrías firmar uno también para mi prima?

-¡Eres más guapo en persona, te adoro!

Gaara en ese momento tan solo prefirió arrimarse contra la pared y cruzarse de brazos mientras veía al azabache entre sonrisas firmar autógrafos a todas aquellas alocadas adolescentes que apenas habían reparado en su presencia se habían lanzado encima del muchacho.

No le molestó, incluso le presentó la perfecta oportunidad a su acelerado pulso para que se calmara y además de todo para unir sus pensamientos en por lo menos una frase que tuviera sentido, apenas las puertas del ascensor se hubieran abierto y sus ojos enfocaran a Sai. Todo se nubló.

No supo que decir, o que hacer.

_Patéticamente ni siquiera se mo__vió._

Lo único que atinó a hacer su cuerpo fue detener las puertas del ascensor cuando estas pretendían cerrarse. Y aún así entre el silencio de ambos y Sai todavía con el celular en la mano ninguno de los dos optó por decir nada. Fueron como dos minutos en los que el sostuvo la puerta y se miraron a los ojos. En los que ninguno dijo algo.

Hasta que claro el grito eufórico de una adolescente anunciando a viva voz el nombre de Sai los interrumpió, las muchachas se abrieron paso al azabache y lo rodearon de inmediato, pasando a ser ellas quienes ahora retenían las puertas para que estas no se cerraran. Después de todo, ellas no tenían acceso a los Set superiores donde se grababan las series y películas. Así que verlo a él a ahí, fue verdadera suerte.

Y así estaban ahora, diez minutos después con más muchachitas llegando, Gaara suponían que se comunicaban telepáticamente por que celular por más de medio segundo no habían visto que usaran. A menos claro que fueran capaces de escribir cien palabras en menos de dos segundos. Cosa verdaderamente imposible… Eso creía al menos.

_Así que por ahora no le quedaba más que esperar. _

Sai asentía brevemente a las preguntas, las cuales difícilmente entendía debido a las más de cinco voces que lograban hablar al mismo tiempo. Había escrito ya unas veinte dedicatorias y sus ojos habían presenciado demasiados efectos del flash para su gusto. Ni siquiera tenía un segundo para poder ver a Gaara de reojo. Era prácticamente imposible.

Las adolescentes buscaban a toda costa acaparar su campo visual, pero por lo que pudo observar en el letargo aquel en que ninguno dijo algo, Gaara no había cambiado demasiado, seguía igual de apuesto que la última vez que lo vio, con el mismo aire de 'Lo puedo todo' sin rayar en lo prepotente. Gaara seguía exactamente igual. _¿Seguiría con Suigetsu?_

-¡Sai-kun, discúlpame! Pero no encuentro ninguna hoja, por favor firma sobre este periódico.

-No te preocupes, no hay problema.

Sai logro sonreír un poco y debido aquello escuchó el grito algo exagerado de la mayoría de las adolescentes, tomó el pequeño marcador en sus manos y dobló el periódico para facilitar su escritura. Pero casi de inmediato sus ojos chocaron con la clara imagen de un pelirrojo y un azabache dándose un apasionado beso.

Sai se olvido de todo lo demás, dejo de escuchar y sonreír. Abrió el periódico rápidamente y lo extendió para poder leer el encabezado donde los nombres de Uchiha Sasuke y Sabaku no Gaara resaltaban con increíble poder de entre toda la página. Medio leyó el articulo y de inmediato levantó la mirada hacia el lugar donde suponía se encontraba el pelirrojo, pero tal y como había aparecido.

_Como si nada, Gaara había desaparecido. _

Apretó el periódico en sus manos y lo continuó buscando con la mirada pero aún así no lo encontró ¿No se suponía que había viajado con Suigetsu al extranjero? ¿No se suponía que salía con el actor? ¿Qué clase de mala broma era esa?

Escuchó su nombre ser mencionado varias veces, pero lo ignoró, hasta que un hombre de presencia algo rustica estuvo frente a sus ojos y lo vio con el entrecejo arrugado.

-Así que este ha sido el problema, joven debo pedirle que por favor salga del ascensor por que usted y sus ¿Fan? Lo están reteniendo y hay personas que lo necesitan-

-Oh, si claro. Disculpe.

Sai salió del ascensor algo avergonzado junto a todas la muchachitas que lo rodeaban y este volvió a su aparente buen funcionamiento. Lo ultimo que vio antes de decidir que debía subir fue al hombre alejarse de ahí murmurando algo muy parecido a 'Ya sabia yo que no podía ser una falla técnica'

+-+-+-+

-¡Waa… Los extrañe!

Hannabi fue muy efusiva, abrazó a Naruto y Neji al mismo tiempo mientras que Lee desde su lugar sonreía complacido con aquello, era impresionante lo fuerte que se habían vuelto los lazos entre los cuatro en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien, vayamos al auto. Que Naruto debe volver a su reunión con los demás ¿Cómo estuvo todo Lee?

-Fácil, no hubo muchos problemas.

-¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?

-Claro que si.

Hannabi se enganchó del brazo de Naruto, al parecer Neji y Lee se habían enfrascado en una conversación importante, así que como su primo la ignoraba. Hannabi prefería estar con Naruto, sin embargo en cuanto notó el semblante pensativo en el rubio no pudo evitar ladear su cabeza.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Disculpa?

-Te ves extraño… Como si algo te preocupara.

-¿Preocuparme?- Naruto sonrió –Para nada, es solo que me encontré con alguien a quien no veía desde hace mucho.

Hannabi asintió no muy convencida, pero decidió no afianzar el tema y continuar en paz mientras Naruto volvía a perder su mirada entre las personas, antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraban subiendo las maletas al auto y como era de esperarse a ella y a Naruto les tocó ir atrás. Descubrió curiosa un periódico mal doblado y sin reparo lo sacó de su lugar mientras el auto empezaba a andar.

-¿Desde cuando gustas de leer tabloides amarillistas, Neji-niisan?

-¡No es de él!

Velozmente Naruto logro arrancarle de las manos el periódico y Hannabi no pudo más que sorprenderse ante el rápido movimiento del muchacho y por supuesto de lo visiblemente avergonzado que se mostraba. Hannabi aprovecho que ni Neji ni Lee habían reparado en ellos.

-De todas formas… Tampoco son de tu gusto, Naruto.

-No, no lo son, pero cuando caminábamos hacía el auto pasamos por un sector de venta de periódicos y hubo una noticia que llamó mucho mi atención. Es todo.

Hannabi se cruzó de brazos y sonrió gustosa.

-¿Qué pudo haber llamado tanto tu atención que no quieres que lo vea?

-Es algo sin importancia.

-Entonces enséñame

-¡No!

La muchacha no dudó en lanzarse sobre el ojiazul y forcejear por el periódico, según ellos discretamente cosa que en realidad no funcionó cuando Lee giró hacia ellos y Neji a través del retrovisor los observó pelear.

-¿Qué sucede allá atrás?

Hannabi se separó con el entrecejo arrugado y Naruto aprovechó aquello para bajar el vidrio de la ventana y sin que Hannabi pudiera evitarlo lanzarlo por la misma con el auto todavía andando.

-Absolutamente nada- Hannabi lo miró molesta -…Que merezca darle más importancia de la necesaria- Naruto le sonrió no sin antes sacarle la lengua en señal de juego. El lo sabía. Hannabi no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

+-+-+-+

**París, Francia.**

-¿Acaso no es esto increíble?

Itachi solo sonrió convencido de que su silencio bastaría para Pein. Se encontraban ambos a orilla de un río muy poco conocido, completamente a solas, Sakura había tenido que marcharse hace un par de horas, con la luz del sol encima y con su cuerpo recibiendo los rayos del sol, tapado apenas por su gafas y la bermuda que llevaba en ese momento.

_Itachi se sintió lleno de paz._

En el absoluto silencio roto apenas por el agua o las pequeñas conversaciones que de vez en cuando desarrollaban entre ambos, le extrañó en un primer momento que Pein, siendo tan elegante y refinado gustara de distraerse de esa forma. En ese momento Itachi recordó que desde adolescente, a pesar de tenerlo todo, Pein solía disfrutar más de las cosas sencillas.

_Entonces pensó que algún día tendría que traer a Deidara._

Si o si, así se negara y tuviera que secuestrarlo, Deidara tenía que conocer ese maravilloso lugar.

-¿Te irás mañana, verdad?

-Si, mi vuelo sale en la mañana. Así que esta es probablemente la última que nos veamos. Por un buen tiempo por lo menos.

-…Ya veo.

Luego de un largo silencio, Itachi decidió cerrar los ojos y colocar los brazos detrás de su cabeza, suponía que Pein se encontraba en la misma situación. Completamente relajado, Itachi tenía mucho que agradecerle a su amigo, gracias a él, por unos momentos durante su viaje de negocios, había logrado relajarse realmente.

-Me ha agradado mucho que pudieras venir y que nos hallamos visto después de tanto tiempo.

-A mi también. Pein. Y sabes que eres bien recibido en mi apartamento cuando quieras.

-¿En serio cuando quiera?

-En serio.

Pein desde su lugar sonrió complacido ante aquella afirmación. Ya que se encontraba sentado observando al azabache, Pein decidió que era el momento de relajarse también, así que optó por colocarse las gafas y descansar del mismo modo en lo seguía haciendo Itachi.

+-+-+-+

**Tokio, Japón.**

-¡Naruto!

Apenas levantó la mirada y tan solo tuvo tiempo de abrir sus brazos y sonreír ampliamente. Ino venía corriendo hacía él, con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios y vestida como una verdadera damisela, la elegancia de Ino era muy envidiada entre las mujeres. Luego de un par de vueltas y ver lo resuelta que se encontraba la muchacha.

Fue inevitable para Naruto acariciar la mejilla de ella.

-Dime que esta felicidad es verdadera y que no me estoy equivocando.

-No lo haces, resolví hace mucho tiempo dejar de hacerlo y estuve un tiempo en un centro. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora- Ino sacudió su cabello sonriente y Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Me alegra, yo también estuve alejándome de eso un buen tiempo.

-Mi turno.

Temari apareció junto a Sai y Naruto supuso que ellos ya se habían saludado de la misma manera, abrazó con fuerza a la otra rubia y esta le susurro un par de bienvenidas acerca de lo mucho que lo había extrañado. Naruto correspondió con la misma euforia.

-¿Y Neji?

-Se quedó en el apartamento con Hannabi y Lee.

-Ya veo.

-Sai…

-No te preocupes- Extrañamente Sai lo miró con una gran sonrisa, como si de repente todo el enojo con él hubiera desaparecido –Ya lo he resuelto, Temari e Ino intercedieron por ti y como ya habías hablado con Yamato, solo me preguntaron un par de cosas, me hicieron unas pruebas y ya estoy dentro- Sai sonrió ampliamente –Soy parte del elenco.

-…¿Qué?- Naruto no pudo evitar el asombro en sus facciones –Hace una hora no hacías más que negarte y ahora… ¿Estás feliz?

-Digamos que cambie de opinión.

-Tú no cambias de opinión tan fácilmente.

-¡Chicos, vengan!

Naruto decidió dejar la conversación para más tarde, divisó a Sasuke junto a Gaara conversando de algo que él no tenía la menor idea y de repente sintió un fuerte dolor de estómago. Estúpido tabloide. Algo se movió en su interior y no fue tan difícil relacionar al pelirrojo con el supuesto y repentino cambio de opinión por parte de Sai.

-Bueno ya han tenido tiempo de más para conocerse, pero como por lo visto Naruto recién aparece tendrás tu que buscar como relacionarte- Jiraiya lo miró con molestia por su tardanza y Naruto tan solo sonrió a modo de disculpa –De acuerdo hablaremos brevemente sobre sus personajes y la trama ¿De acuerdo?

Mientras Jiraiya hablaba, una muchacha joven se encargó de repartir eficientemente los libretos.

-La trama será breve, pero divertida…

-Lo siento…- Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacía la entrada del lugar donde un hombre de vestimenta casual hacía su aparición –Pero se me hizo tarde, mi automóvil se descompuso y tuve que…

-Kakashi ahórrate las explicaciones. No es la primera vez que trabajo contigo.

El peli plateado sonrió despreocupadamente y aceptó el libreto que le era entregado. Mientras tanto Naruto observó gustoso a sus compañeros de trabajo, el castaño y el llamado Kakashi junto al otro muchacho que se encontraba a unos pasos de él según tenía entendido eran reconocidos actores y eso que faltaba Suigetsu, en cuanto las muchachas ellas habían sido llamadas por a Jiraiya se les había metido en la cabeza que fueran ellas. Sai y él pues le agregaban más fama al elenco.

-Pues bien, en cuanto a los personajes. Los cinco cantantes estarán a cargo de Suigetsu, Kiba, Kimimaro, Sai y Naruto. En cuanto a las chicas ellas serán las hermanas que viven apartadas del resto del mundo. El manager del grupo será Kakashi. Eso en base a los personajes principales. Jugaremos en el rodaje con los nombres originales de cada uno para poder llamar un poco la atención con eso, en cuanto a los otros personajes…

Naruto sonrió…

Serían buenos meses de trabajo.

+-+-+-+

-¿Lo extrañas?

Deidara apartó su vista del enorme helado que había sobre la mesa y con la cuchara en sus manos observó interrogante a Sasori quien con una pequeña sonrisa lo veía como si con un niño de cinco años hablara. Eso logro molestarlo.

-¿A quien?

-A Uchiha, no has dejado de mencionarlo desde que salimos del apartamento ¿Cómo más debería interpretar eso?

-Como que lo odio demasiado.

Sasori rió. A Deidara no le quedó más que esperar a que dejara de hacerlo para poder preguntarle que era lo que veía tan gracioso que él no. Notó particularmente lo fresca que era la risa del mayor y aunque le costó admitirlo. _La de Itachi era mejor._ Claro que cada vez que Itachi reía, generalmente era luego de fastidiarlo o avergonzarlo.

Comió molesto la próxima bocanada de helado y arrugó el entrecejo. Estúpido Itachi ¿Cuándo pensaba regresar? Por un momento Deidara notó que el azabache le había dicho que se iría, lo llamaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca habían tocado el tema de cuando volvería.

_¿Y si no lo hacía?_

-Tierra llamando a Deidara…- la mano de Sasori se movió frente a sus ojos y Deidara quiso cachetearse por el hecho de no haberlo notado antes -¿Lo ves?

-¿Ver que? ¡Deja de decir estupideces!

-Oh… ¿Te has molestado?- Sasori lo miró con falsa ternura y sujeto una de sus mejillas juguetonamente –Que lindo…

-¡Un chico no es lindo, idiota!

El grito de Deidara logró alertar a todos los demás dentro de la heladería y Sasori intento aguantarse la risa. El rubio tan solo maldecía en susurros por lo que Sasori prefería fingir que no lo escuchaba mientras empezaba a comer helado.

Por un momento Deidara maldijo el momento en que Sasori pasara tanto tiempo con Sai, pero casi de inmediato sacó eso de su cabeza cuando las palabras de hombre resonaron una vez más en su cabeza.

_-Lo Extrañas-_

¿Y que si lo extrañaba? No es que lo hiciera. Pero no tenía tampoco por que importar, después de todo se puede extrañar lo fastidioso. Es más, él a veces extrañaba tener gripe, o simplemente estar enfermo, para poder faltar a la escuela como cuando era niño. Las enfermedades eran fastidiosas y aún siéndolo le daban cierto equilibrio a la salud.

_Itachi es fastidioso… Y lo Extraña… Itachi es como una enfermedad…_

…_Que no se quiere marchar._

+-+-+-+

Dentro del apartamento de los Kamikaze el aroma de la deliciosa comida se esparcía por todo el lugar, Hannabi cocinaba y entretenida como estaba la muchacha en lo suyo, era incapaz de fijarse en molestar por un momento a los adultos que en este momento se encontraban en el balcón, ambos con una pequeña lata de refresco en la mano.

-Entonces… ¿Cuándo piensas ir donde Hinata?

-Cuando llegue el momento.

-¿Y cuando llegara el momento, Neji?- Arrimado en el balcón, Rock Lee observó las calles de Japón empezar a iluminarse con la llegada de la noche –No puedes seguir aplazando esto.

-No lo estoy aplazando, pero quiero que Hannabi se adapte primeramente bien a nosotros antes de…- Lee dejó relucir una pequeña risa y giró para estar en la misma posición que el castaño, con los codos apoyados en el barandal del balcón y la mirada en dirección hacía la cocina donde una hábil castaña se desenvolvía.

-¿Hannabi es el problema? ¿Que excusa más burda es esa?- Neji bebió un poco del contenido de su lata escuchando atentamente las palabras del hombre a su lado –Ella está perfectamente adaptada a nosotros, es más casi puedo leer en sus ojos la emoción por conocer a su hermana.

-Hannabi no recuerda que intentó suicidarse.

-Es normal, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Tengo miedo…- Lee miró asombrado a su amigo, en especial por la facilidad con la que Neji fue capaz de expresarle sus sentimientos -…Miedo de que esto de reunirnos de nuevo haya sido una mala idea, que al estar juntos recordemos lo mal que nos sentimos cuando nos dimos cuenta que solo nos teníamos los tres. No quiero volver a ver la tristeza en los ojos de Hinata o la desesperación en los de Hannabi.

-No seas imbécil- En esta ocasión fue el turno de Neji para dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache, quien se había permitido una pausa para beber -¿Cómo puede el reunir a una familia traer malos recuerdos? Si de algo estoy seguro es que cuando los tres se encuentren. Recuperar el tiempo perdido va a ser la etapa más hermosa de sus vidas. Aprovecha Neji que no estas tan solo en esta vida como yo, no tengo familia, ni recuerdos, no tengo que buscar…

_Neji pasó un brazo por los hombros de Lee y sonrió._

-No estás solo amigo, nos tienes a nosotros y somos tu familia. Recuerda que una familia no se mide por los lazos de sangre que compartan. Sino por el cariño, y los lazos que crean entre si. Lee…- El azabache levantó la mirada –Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre, por apoyarme en todo y ayudarme.

Lee golpeó levemente su mano.

-No me agradezcas. Tú lo has dicho, Neji. Somos una familia.

Neji sonrió.

-¡Hey, parejita! Dejen el manoseo y ayuden a poner la mesa que el resto ya está por llegar.

Hannabi… tan oportuna como siempre.

+-+-+-+

Hyuuga Hannabi limpiaba la mesa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Luego de que todos hubieran cenado, Neji y Sasori se habían dirigido hacía el salón a conversar y luego de pedir – obligar a Lee y Deidara que lavaran los platos y de que no resultara tan difícil como pensaba. Se percató que no veía por ninguna parte ni a Sai ni a Naruto. Así que decidida a pedirles que se unieran a conversar con los demás, Hannabi sin ningún problema se dirigió a la habitación de Naruto.

-…Así que lo has visto.

-¿Tu también?

-En la mañana.

-Y… ¿Qué opinas?

-Pues…

Hannabi sacudió la cabeza convencida de que escuchar no era lo adecuado y decidió en vez de eso abrir la puerta, donde un Sai que permanecía recostado en la cama la observó con sorpresa, mientras que Naruto arrimado en su pequeño escritorio solo le sonrió.

-¿Necesitas algo Hannabi?

-Venía a invitarlos a que se unieran con todos en la sala, pensaba que podía pasarnos toda la madrugada conversando, como en Alemania.

-En un momento ¿Ya?

Hannabi estuvo a punto de asentir cuando sus ojos claros captaron sin reparo alguno en el periódico que permanecía justo a lado de Sai. Era el mismo tabloide que Naruto le había querido ocultar, Sai aparentemente también lo tenía. La duda la volvió a invadir. Y explotó en un para nada discreto grito.

-¡¿Pero que demonios se traen todos con este tabloide?!

-¿Todos?- Naruto fue el primero en reaccionar y en diferencia a la vez anterior, en esta ocasión no hizo nada por quietarle el periódico que en estos momentos la muchacha revisaba ávidamente.

-Deidara y Sasori cuando llegaron, antes que ustedes, venían leyendo el mismo periódico pero Deidara dijo algo como que lo hablarían con ustedes mañana. Y Sasori terminó botándolo a la basura.

-¿Qué hacen?

Deidara entró como si nada a la habitación.

-Leyendo.

-Nada.

-Conversar.

El rubio mayor enarcó una ceja al ver como los tres se miraban entre ellos, sin notar por supuesto como Hannabi escondía discretamente el periódico, la castaña no entendía por que lo hacia, pero sus instintos le gritaban que lo hiciera.

-Nada importante Deidara- Sai fue el primero en reaccionar, así que abrazando al rubio lo sacó de lo habitación mientras podía -¿Por qué no tomamos algo de café?

-Dime que sucede por favor, Naruto- Hannabi se permitió hablar luego de que Deidara se marchara junto a Sai, por lo que Naruto se sentó junto a la cama y Hannabi lo acompaño entregándole el periódico –Te quiero ayudar.

-Hay una persona a la que quiero mucho, él se quedo aquí durante todo el tiempo que yo estuve en Alemania- los ojos de Naruto enfocaron la foto aquella en la que dos tipos se besaban, Hannabi ni siquiera se molestó en reparar en el hecho de que a Naruto le gustara otro hombre, eso a ella no le importaba –Quería verlo, con todas mis fuerzas… Pero lo primero con lo que me encontré fue con esta noticia deambulando por todas partes.

Naruto extendió hacia ella la pequeña noticia que aprecia en la portada.

-Pero… ¿Y si todo es un mal entendido?

-¿Y si no lo es?- Naruto sonrió de una manera que Hannabi jamás había visto –De todas formas, no encuentro el valor para preguntarle. Por que sencillamente no se que me valla a responder ¿Ves al otro muchacho?-

-Si.

-Es de quien a estado enamorado Sai todo este tiempo, no ha hecho más que pensar en él todo el tiempo. Se marchó para olvidarse de él y regreso peor- Naruto rió bajamente al recordar lo irónico que había sido Sai cuando le dijo las mismas palabras –La ultima vez que Sai lo vio, Gaara se iba a ir con Suigetsu a vivir a Estados Unidos. Creyó que lo mejor era dar un paso atrás, por que después de todo Gaara parecía enamorado, sin embargo Sai no sabe donde esta parado con esto.

-¿Suigetsu, el actor?

-Si.

-El no tiene pareja. Hace tres años estuvo por acá en Japón y se rumoraba que tenía pareja pero cuando regresó a Estados Unidos regresó solo y desde entonces no se ha sabido nada de una pareja.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto sobre él?

-¡Yo amo a ese hombre!- Naruto la observó entre sorprendido y risueño –Es decir… Amo su trabajo… Como actor… Es muy bueno.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes. No puedes arreglarlo ¿Me pregunto que diría tu primo si te escuchara gritar? ¡Te amo Suigetsu!- Naruto intentó imitarla, Hannabi solo se sonrojo –Me intriga que tan celoso puede llegar a ser Neji… Interesante.

-¡Ni te atrevas!

Naruto rió.

-¡Oigan, ustedes ¿No piensan venir?!

Deidara desde la sala se dejó escuchar fuerte y claro. Así que luego de prometerle siquiera unas cincuenta veces a Hannabi que no diría nada. Ambos se dirigieron a la sala junto a los demás. A conversar si era posible durante todo la noche. Como una gran familia.

+-+-+-+

**París, Francia.**

-¿Y bien, cuando volverás?

-En unos días quizá. Ten un buen viaje, Itachi.

-Gracias Sakura, nos vemos en Japón entonces- Sakura sonrió al notar como el azabache frente a ella parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien.

-¿Buscas a Pein?

-Si, pensé que vendría a despedirme.

-Pues quizás tuvo asuntos que atender.

-Si… Quizás. Bien nos vemos.

Sakura agitó su mano sonriente mientras veía a Itachi alejarse. Por su parte el mayor de los hermanos Uchiha prefería no pensar tanto en el hecho de que Pein no apareciera y concentrarse más en el que pronto vería a Deidara.

-Hey, Itachi.

Al reconocer aquella voz, no le quedó más que girar de inmediato.

-¿Pein?-

El hombre lucía extrañamente sonriente y con una maleta en las manos.

-Decidí tomarte la palabra y visitar Japón hace mucho que no voy para allá y pensé que sería agradable además de que tendré hospedaje gratis ¿Verdad?

-Mientras no quieras quedarte mucho tiempo.

-El necesario, Itachi. El necesario.

Uchiha sonrió levemente intentando no transmitir la idea de que llevar a Pein consigo le agradaba, en realidad le agradaba mucho la idea. Y por alguna razón Itachi regresó en sus recuerdos al momento aquel cuando eran adolescentes y eran los mejores amigos, asistiendo al mismo instituto. Inseparables. Unidos. Casi pareja… y el casi, casi enamorado de su mejor amigo. Antes de que este claro, decidiera irse a vivir Francia.

+-+-+-+

**Tokio, Japón.**

_-Kakashi-sensei… ¿Cuánto falta?_

_La voz de Sai se escuchó entre cansada y aburrida mientras Kiba desde su lugar jugaba constantemente con el pequeño balón de Soccer que le habían proporcionado._

_-Pues ya tenemos las fotos en grupo, faltan tan solo las fotos de dos y tres, además de las individuales. Lo más probable es que nos tengamos que ir mañana._

_-Ya está lista la cámara- Desde el otro lado del lugar la voz del fotógrafo se dejó escuchar, por lo que Kakashi se levantó de inmediato._

_-Bien, Sai y Kiba serán los primeros así que avancemos._

_Mientras los tres se movían, Suigetsu se permitió bostezar con tranquilidad hasta que claro el flash de una cámara interrumpió su momento de paz, sus ojos enfocaron de inmediato con molestia al rubio que aún seguía fotografiándolo._

_-Deja de tomar esas fotos, es molesto- Intento, tan solo intento quitarle la cámara de los manos, cosa que fue inútil apenas Naruto hubiera abrazado la cámara_

_-¡Claro que no!_

_-Entonces deja de tomar esas fotos, por lo menos no cuando estoy siendo tan… natural._

_-No._

_-Olvídalo, Suigetsu. Naruto adora esa cámara por nada del mundo se la vas a poder quitar._

_Kimimaro desde su lugar junto al rubio bebió un poco de té mientras que Naruto con un pequeño puchero limpiaba el lente de la cámara. Suigetsu tan solo le dio un leve golpe en el brazo al ojiazul y este en respuesta solo volvió a tomarle otra foto, en la que el rostro molesto de Suigetsu se reflejó._

_-¡Naruto!_

-¡Muy bien, corten!- Jiraiya uso el pequeño megáfono y sonrió con gusto al notar lo bien que se habían empezado a llevar entre todos, la química era extrañamente absoluta –Excelente ensayo, muchachos. En poco tiempo estaremos listos para grabar.

-Bien.

-Ah… Esto es cansado.

Sai bostezó abiertamente mientras se acercaba a la mesa de alimentos, la noche pasada no había dormido lo suficiente y le sorprendía que Naruto estuviera tan tranquilo. Se sirvió un poco de café mientras escuchaba como Jiraiya le daba un par de indicaciones a Ino y Temari, por lo que giro, apoyándose en la mesa para desde su lugar poder observar a los demás.

Pero cuando las puertas del estudio se abrieron sus ojos inconscientemente se dirigieron hacía la entrada donde Gaara y Sasuke hacían su entrada. Ambos hablando, mientras Sasuke parecía también anotar algo en su Agenda electrónica. Sai no pudo evitar realizar una mueca y volver a mirar los alimentos.

Era más divertido pensar que en realidad todo se trataba de una equivocación, pero en tal caso ¿Qué pasaba con Suigetsu? Según Hannabi, por lo que le había contado Naruto. Gaara no había viajado con él. Entonces ¿Qué? ¿Se había quedado? Y él… En medio de toda historia ¿Dónde quedaba él?

-Sai…

Levantó la cabeza apenas la voz de Gaara fue lo suficientemente audible, se quedó observando la pared frente a él durante un par de segundos, hasta que claro por fin se decidiera a girar y observar aquellos ojos que Gaara no sabía como interpretar.

-Gaara… Creo que ayer no tuvimos tiempo de saludarnos.

-Si, bueno. Culpa mía no fue ¿Verdad?- La pequeña sonrisa que dibujó el rostro de Gaara bastó para que Sai bajara un poco sus defensas.

-¿Y como está todo?

-Supongo que bien.

-Gaara ¿Sabes algo? He estado preguntándome desde que volví a Japón- Sai se permitió incluso jugar con el pequeño vaso desechable donde tenía el café –Exactamente que significo yo para…

-¿Gaara?- La mano de Suigetsu se posó sobre el hombro del pelirrojo haciéndolo girar, queriendo confirmar su duda y en cuanto ambos se miraron a los ojos. Suigetsu prácticamente volvió a brillar -¡Gaara!- Los brazos del más alto envolvieron al pelirrojo en un fuerte abrazo. Abrazo que Sabaku no dudo en responder.

Sai simplemente rodó los ojos y decidió que hora de marcharse.

-Suigetsu.

-No lo puedo creer. Te extrañe tanto- Suigetsu se alejó un momento, el momento como para que Gaara viera como Sai empezaba a alejarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el muchacho frente a él lo volvía a abrazar con la misma intensidad. Demonios. ¿Qué hacer? El también había extrañado a Suigetsu -¿Cómo has estado?

En ese momento la brillante sonrisa de Suigetsu lo deslumbró y dejó ir a Sai.

-Muy bien, pero veo que no tan bien como tú. Tengo entendido que te está yendo muy bien por allá.

-Si, no me puedo quejar- Gaara supuso que Sai podía esperar un poco más, en este momento Suigetsu le hablaba, le sonreía y él se sentía tan cómodo así. En este momento Gaara quería estar un momento más con Suigetsu, solo un momento más, aunque sin saber siquiera…

_Que Sai verdaderamente… Se estaba hartando._

+-+-+-+

-Ah… Que bueno es estar de regreso.

-Ni que te hubieras ido por un año, Itachi- La voz un tanto apagada y forzada de Pein logró hacerlo girar para encontrarse con la imagen de su amigo, se encontraba pálido y con un tono algo verdoso en el rostro lo que le hizo suponer que no se encontraba muy bien que digamos. Afectado probablemente por el cambio de horario. O las horas de viaje.

-¿Quieres que vallamos a la enfermería del aeropuerto?

-No, que desgracia. Sabes que odio los hospitales o cualquiera de sus desgloses- Pein se apoyó en el hombro de Itachi quien lo observó con un poco de preocupación -…Solo llévame a tu departamento, por favor. Me pondré bien enseguida.

-No estoy tan seguro de eso… Pero esta bien.

Tomó entre sus manos la maleta que llevaba Pein, a pesar de que este intentara negarse pero al final terminó quitándosela. Tenía pensado dejar a Pein y las maletas en el departamento y buscar a Deidara en seguida, pero en esas condiciones era obvio que la visita a Kamikaze Deidara tenía que esperar.

+-+-+-+

Para Deidara había anochecido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Había decidido ir a ver como iban los ensayos de los muchachos para intentar distraerse un rato y por supuesto intentar borrar el hecho de que cuando estaba solo o sin que hacer. Inevitablemente siempre se preguntaba ¿Cuándo diablos pensaba llegar Uchiha Itachi?

_El cuerpo de Naruto se estrelló contra la pequeña cabina telefónica, no con demasiada fuerza, pero sin con la necesaria como para que la timidez que cargaban sus ojos se fueran directo al suelo donde sus ojos no pudieran enfrentar a los de Suigetsu._

_-Naruto… Tu, ¿De verdad no puedes entender como me siento?- Los ojos del rubio se levantaron finalmente, enfocando el rostro expresivo de Suigetsu quien a esta altura se encontraba ya demasiado cerca, una de las manos del mayor quedo cerca del rostro del ojiazul, quedando apoyada en la cabina. El frío y el calor entremezclados entre ambos, sintiendo la respiración del otro tan cerca._

_-Suigetsu…_

_-Aquí...- Para Suigetsu tomar la mano de Naruto fue sencillo, puesto que a pesar de lo renuente que se mostraba el menor, se dejó llevar con facilidad, por lo que sosteniendo su mano logro posarla junto a la suya sobre su corazón –Aquí dentro estás tu, Naruto._

_Suigetsu se aventuró un paso más, quedando peligrosamente cerca de esos labios que temblaban un poco debido al frío. Naruto a pesar de no decir palabra alguna, solo lo miraba y Suigetsu con eso tan solo esperaba algo más. Impulsivamente… Naruto se lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza casi hasta dejarlo sin aire. Como si temiera dejarlo ir._

Sasuke gruño molesto.

Apoyado en unos de los pilares observaba al igual que casi todos la 'Magnifica actuación' de ese par, el celular en sus manos era el que soportaba toda su ira. Arrugó un poco más el entrecejo, no entendía por que debían filmar esta escena. Estuviera bien si se tratara de un sueño o recuerdo, ¡Pero no! Era tan solo el momento en que Naruto leía un Fic escrito por una Fan ¿Para que necesitaban una visualización de eso? ¿No bastaba con que Naruto lo hablara y filmaran la hoja?

¡Pero no! Querían volver locas a las Fan, querían representación visual.

Su celular comenzó a vibrar, por lo que aprovechando que estaba en silencio decidió ignorarlo. Y de paso ya llevaban como media hora abrazados disque por que necesitaban distintos ángulos de la escena. Estúpida actuación. Su celular continuó sonando así que al leer que se trataba de Itachi, finalmente decidió responder.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?

-¿Quién te aguanta?- La voz de Itachi sonó ligeramente animada –No te preocupes, Sasuke. No te voy a robar mucho tiempo, solo llamaba para avisarte que ya llegué al país. Avísale a papá.

-¿Ya estas en Japón? ¿Desde cuando?

-Llegue hace unos minutos, estoy camino a mi departamento.

-De acuerdo. Oye Itachi no te olvides de llevar mañana los documentos que fuiste a ver Francia y lo de las firmas y…

-Si, si… Tú no te preocupes. Nos vemos más tarde.

-¿Mas tarde? ¿Es que me vas a visitar? Avísame para no llegar esta noche.

-No, Sasuke. Sabes perfectamente que yo no te aviso, precisamente para que no puedas huir.

-Nos vemos, idiota.

-Nos vemos, hermanito.

Sasuke cerró la llamada contento de alguna manera en la forma en que su relación con Itachi había mejorado. Por lo menos ya no tan estoica como era antes. Giro con más tranquilidad que antes y se sorprendió al encontrar que recién se estaban separando ese par.

_Iban a ser unos largos meses de trabajo._

+-+-+-+

Deidara se aferró al pequeño pilar donde se encontraba, si, bueno no tenía entre sus planes escuchar al Uchiha menor hablar por teléfono. En verdad que no tenía la intención de hacerlo pero en cuanto lo escuchó mencionar el nombre del fastidioso de Itachi. Sus pies no quisieron responderle.

-Así que ya llegaste…

Observó su celular y arrugó el entrecejo al notar que no tenía ninguna llamada perdida o siquiera un mensaje. Había llegado y ni siquiera había presumido o lo había llamado para decirle que ya no lo extrañara como solía molestarlo. No es que extrañara que lo molestara. Pero extrañamente, de algún modo se sentía ignorado por Itachi.

-…Será idiota.

+-+-+-+

Naruto caminó hacia el pequeño camerino que le habían habituado momentáneamente para los ensayos y pruebas de vestuario y cámara. Bebió un poco de agua y se recostó en el pequeño sillón que había dentro, observó la ropa que había por todas y partes y sonrió complacido le agradaba mucho su vestuario. Era supuestamente el que mejor se vestía de todos, el más meticuloso de todos. Le fascinaba su personaje.

La puerta de su camerino se abrió y supuso que sería Deidara pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos oscuros. Naruto irremediablemente sintió la diferencia entre actuar y vivir los sentimientos, Sasuke se encontraba frente a él y su pulso se había acelerado. La sangre en sus venas corría más rápido de lo habitual. Por lo que prefirió levantarse de inmediato. Era mejor enfrentarlo de pie, si no podía controlar sus emociones… Huiría.

-¿Tienes tiempo?

-…No. Jiraiya dijo que descansemos mientras ensayaban Sai, Temari y Kiba pero la verdad es que debo repasar un poco mis líneas además…- Intentó por lo menos fingir que buscaba algo. Se sentía como cuando era un adolescente. Podía solo recordar lo que se dijeron tres años atrás, ya como adultos, en un fascinante brote de sinceridad. La última vez que se vieron.

_-¿Te amo?... Si, ya no tengo por que ocultártelo.-_

_-Quería ser sincero contigo una última vez… Te quiero, Uchiha.-_

Sasuke sujetó uno de sus brazos y Naruto detuvo todo movimiento, esperando que por favor, la respiración no le fallara. Naruto ya había superado la etapa de los sonrojos. Pero eso no quería decir que el percibir el aroma de Sasuke tan de cerca no le recordara que además de todo hace tres años también se besaron. Que además de todo ellos no sabían en realidad en que punto de la historia se encontraban.

Si estaban bien o mal. Si estaban más bien que mal. O más mal que bien. O si simplemente no había nada que analizar. Por que simplemente no había un algo que lo sostuviera. Pero cuando Sasuke lo miró a los ojos y no dijo nada. Naruto supo que debía hacer algo. Y ese algo era huir. No tenía palabras en este momento.

-Disculpa, voy a ensayar con Sai.

Y estuvo a punto de desaparecer de la vista de Sasuke, estuvo a punto por que en esta ocasión a diferencia de hace unos segundos. No lo sostuvo. Pero Sasuke no lo necesito, por que bastó con una frase para que Naruto se detuviera todavía con la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta.

-Lo mío con Gaara, lo del tabloide. Nada eso es real. No es verdad.

Lo pensó mucho antes de hacerlo, pero finalmente volvió a girar, quería verlo en sus ojos, quería saber que no le mentía. Por que finalmente, después de todo, después del dolor y la venganza. Naruto había aprendido algo nuevo de Sasuke y es que sus ojos no podían mentirle.

…_Y en este momento, Sasuke no le mentía._

+-+-+-+

-¡Pein verdadero idiota. Te odio, maldito imbécil!

-Si Itachi ya lo dijiste más veces de la necesaria ¿Cuántas veces más me tendré que disculpar?

-Hasta que te mueras desgraciado… Que asco.

-Exagerado. Fue por que estoy enfermo ¿Qué querías que hiciera? No puedes acusar tan febrilmente a una persona que no se encuentra bien.

-No estas enfermo, idiota. Solo te sentó mal el viaje.

-Enfermedad momentánea o no. No lo hice a apropósito.

-¡Ah! ¿Sabes que? Mejor cállate, no quiero hablar contigo en un buen tiempo.

-Bueno… Tú te lo pierdes.

Itachi bufó molesto mientras seguía secando su cabello con la pequeña toalla que tenía. No se había puesto una camisa, por la simple razón de que no tenía ganas. Andaba apenas con un pantalón encima. Pein asqueroso. No estaba muy seguro de en que momento el estado del pelirrojo había empeorado pero no terminaban de cruzar el umbral de la entrada de su apartamento, cuando Pein comenzó a murmurar cosas in entendibles y luego le vomito encima.

Si, le vomito encima. Bueno, sobre la ropa, pero de todas formas le vomito. Volvió a bufar y decidió dejar de estar molesto, dejó caer la toalla sobre sus hombros y se arrimó contra el mueble. En esta ocasión suspiró largamente por lo menos se había podido dar una buena y larga ducha. Y aunque ya había anochecido hacía bastante frío, si Pein demoraba más en el baño podría resfriarse. ¡Si! Mejor, que se resfriara el muy idiota.

¡No! Si lo hacía podía vomitarle en cualquier momento. No, mejor que no se enfermara.

-¡Pein, apresúrate!

-¿Y por que?

-Gastas mucha agua, apresúrate.

-¿Qué clase de excusa es esa? Mejor admite que me extrañas.

-En tus sueños…

_Un momento…_

¿Extrañar?

Rápidamente Itachi recordó a Deidara y en que no lo había llamado para nada. Con una sonrisa en el rostro decidió que era hora de contactar con ese impertinente rubio. Levanto el auricular inalámbrico de su lugar y antes de que pudiera marcar el celular de Deidara el timbre de su departamento lo interrumpió.

-Que inoportuno.

Murmuró algo enojado mientras abría la puerta y un molesto Deidara lo observaba como si quisiera matarlo en ese preciso instante. Decir que verlo ahí no le aceleró el corazón, sería mentir. A pesar de todo, a pesar del poco tiempo. Itachi lo había extrañado, se moría por abrazarlo.

-Imbécil. Regresas y ni siquiera eres capaz de avisar. Luego de haberme hecho perder la mejor exposición de todos los tiempos.

-Hola Deidara yo también te extrañe ¿Sabes?- Estuvo a punto de abrazarlo, pero luego analizó la última frase dicha por el ojiazul –Un momento… ¿Dijiste haberte hecho perder? ¿Acaso no fuiste?

Deidara retrocedió un paso al sentirse descubierto tan estúpidamente y para Itachi fue casi inevitable sonreír con verdadero gusto –Así que finalmente no fuiste sin mí.

-No fue por ti…

-¿Ah no?

-No.

-Itachi ¿Dónde están mis maletas?

Pein apareció como si nada, con una toalla apenas a la cadera y con otra medio secando su cabello. Itachi apenas tuvo tiempo de girar para ver a su amigo y luego regresar su mirada a Deidara quien había vuelto a endurecer su expresión luego de haberla suavizado por unos segundos.

Itachi lo notó, él se encontraba semi desnudo también…

_Y Deidara ya lo había notado._

**FIN CAPITULO DIECINUEVE**

_Pues bien voy a ser sumamente sincera con ustedes._

_De repente me entro una abrumante inspiración con este fic y me propuse aprovecharla al máximo, por lo que me propuse no actualizar hasta que no lo terminara, y como lo podrán notar… ¡Ya lo termine! Claro que me tomo mi tiempo por que he andado un poco ocupada, pero justo hoy me di un poco de tiempo y lo termine. _

_Así que no falta mucho, ha sido verdaderamente gratificante escribir sobre este fic y me agrada lo mucho que ha ido evolucionando gracias a ustedes y sus comentarios por supuesto. Bueno no digo nada mas por que todavía no termina el fic._

_Por cierto no lo mencione en el capitulo anterior por que apenas y hacia referencia a la película, pero en este capi ya es mas notorio. Así que la película que están filmando es 'Dangerous Love' una producción de DBSK, cien por ciento recomendada. Me fascina. Es muy buena y entretenida._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Y me dejen sus comentarios, son muy importantes, y créanme muchos me han alegrado mucho el día. Así que espero que este capitulo les haya agradado bastante._

_Por cierto Mara Yagami no puedo comunicarme contigo por que no salió tu correo en el review, disculpa, prueba poniendo tu correo con espacios, me encantaría escribir un fic en conjunto._

_No los molesto más y me despido._

_Nesly_


	20. Como cuando crei que no habia nadie mas

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 20: **Como cuando creí que no había nadie más para mi, que tú.

Todo había ocurrido aparatosamente lento.

Deidara creyó siempre que todas esas situaciones siempre eran provocadas y el recordar que hace no menos de tres años lo odiaba, bueno… Odiar quizá no era la palabra adecuada, era más bien marcar distancia. Tan solo por que era hermano de aquel Uchiha, tan solo por que era Itachi y había provocado cierta aversión en él.

_Sin embargo ahora, esa aversión ahora parecía haber desaparecido._

Simplemente no estaba y simplemente no lo ayudaba por que sencillamente lo que el necesitaba era aquello, necesitaba aferrarse a esas sensación de mantenerse fuera del alcance de las redes de Uchiha Itachi, de aquel que tres años lo obligó a salir con él, solo para no sentirse herido.

_Solo para no sentirse tan mal como ahora._

-Vaya…- Deidara extrañamente sonrió, el momento aquel en el que hubiera agachado la cabeza pareció casi no existir, puesto que la levantó una vez más, clavando aquellos ojos azules en los negros de Itachi, desafiante, indiferente y ajeno al mismo tiempo -…Veo que seguiste mi consejo.

Pein sostuvo en sus manos la toalla con la secaba su cabello.

Itachi ya no lo miraba, el mundo de Itachi se había reducido a aquel rubio que le hablaba de algo que él desconocía casi por completo. Por lo que confundido como se encontraba, apenas y pudo notar como las facciones de Itachi apenas y cambiaron. Esa reacción Pein la conocía.

_Cuando Itachi se abarrotaba de sentimientos, no sabía como reflejarlos._

-Deidara…

-Yo… Estoy siendo inoportuno- Primero fue un paso y luego antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, Deidara ya empezaba a alejarse velozmente –Hablamos otro día- Antes de que pudiera notar alguna reacción en el azabache, el rubio ya estaba fuera de alcance. Por un momento Pein pensó que Itachi no se movería.

Sin embargo, Pein vio algo que jamás antes había visto en el orgulloso Uchiha, sin pensarlo demasiado, con apenas aquel pantalón y la toalla al cuello, descalzo todavía, Itachi salió corriendo, como nunca antes lo había hecho, con una _desesperación_… Que incluso pensar en aquella palabra lo estremecía.

Cuando la puerta del departamento se cerró con la salida de Itachi, Pein pudo por fin reaccionar y volver a la realidad en la que ahora se encontraba completamente solo en aquel elegante lugar. Sonrió levemente al haber descubierto tanto en apenas unas horas en Japón. Había conocido al famoso Deidara y a la vez había notado lo mucho que había podido influir en su amigo.

-Veo… Que este viaje ha sido en vano.

Sonrió brevemente, y comprendió que Deidara ya era demasiado importante…

…_Como para que él pudiera intervenir._

Había llegado a la planta baja más rápido de lo que había imaginado.

Buscó con la mirada repetidamente hacía todas partes, las miradas que se cernían sobre cuerpo descubierto no importaron, en realidad el frío de la noche ni siquiera lo importó, para cuando salió del edificio y en esta ocasión el frio se presentó con más intensidad. Entonces Itachi recién reparo en su ropa.

-Demonios… ¿Cómo puede perderse tan rápido?

Pensó brevemente, Deidara no se iría en taxi como novia traicionada, así que de seguro estaba caminando hacía la parada de autobús más cercana. Asintió un poco más seguro de sus pensamientos y luego se centró en el hecho de que no sabía a cual estación ir, la derecha o la izquierda. Así de fácil. Uchiha Itachi se encontraba atascado en la planta baja de su edificio, con apenas un pantalón y un frío infernal en las calles.

-Mira que es idiota…

Sabía, lo sabía desde un principio todos los Uchiha son una desgracia andante y aunque en este momento aquella extraña sensación en su pecho todavía no se marchaba. Deidara había llegado a la conclusión de que tenía que dejar de frecuentar a Itachi, por lo menos hasta que esa incomodidad en su interior desapareciera.

-Por primera vez escucha algo de lo que digo y tiene que ser precisamente eso…

Cerró un poco más el abrigo a su cuerpo, el frío de la noche azotaba con más fuerza que hace unos días e incluso sentía su cabello moverse con demasiada notoriedad, y aunque la oscuridad de las calles le daba un tono nostálgico a su situación, por un momento se sintió como un verdadero estúpido. Principalmente por que nunca debió ir a a buscar a Uchiha Itachi.

-¡¿Por qué demonios caminas tan rápido?

La manera en la que su brazo fue agarrado, haciéndolo girar bruscamente agitó su corazón.

Podía atribuirlo a que por un momento hubiera pensado que se trataba de un ladrón, pero se hubiera mentido a si mismo, por que Deidara desde que lo escuchó, lo identificó. Desde que tomó su brazo incluso, Deidara sabía que se trataba de Itachi.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Seguirte ¿No es obvio?

-¿Por qué?

-…No lo sé.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que lo tenía extremadamente cerca, o tal vez por que Itachi lo había seguido, quizá simplemente por que se sentía espantosamente débil o tan solo por que le asustaba tremendamente el poder aceptar lo cercano que había logrado sentirse en apenas tres años de medio encontrarse.

…_Posiblemente solo quería hacerlo._

Por eso, Kamikaze Deidara sin pensarlo demasiado abrió sus brazos y rodeo a Itachi, lo suficiente como para cerrar su abrazo, lo suficiente como para intentar amenguar la distancia de altura. Lo suficiente como para que Itachi sonriera brevemente y lo abrazara igual, lo suficiente como para que Itachi cerrara los ojos y se dejara por fin abrigar por el calor de Deidara.

_Ino logró pasar su brazo por el hombro de Kiba y se agachó levemente indicándole a Sai que hiciera exactamente lo mismo, los tres escondidos entre las ramas de los árboles, mientras Temari aparecía y los buscaba, Ino tan solo intentaba que lograran pasar desapercibidos, por eso cuando la rubia mayor desapareció de su vista, Ino pudo suspirar un poco más relajada._

_-Esta bien, pueden marcharse._

_Kiba de inmediato agitó su cabeza._

_-Claro que no, no puedes quedarte tu sola con ella._

_-Esta bien, yo se como tratarla._

_-Pero…- Sai se acercó mirándola fijamente -…No podemos…_

_-¡Solo váyanse!_

_-Kiba… Sai…_

_La voz de Temari fue audible una vez más e Ino apenas giró para enfrentar a los muchachos. –Solo váyanse o luego será peor._

_-De acuerdo- Sai la tomo de la mano y deposito en uno de sus dedos un pequeño anillo plateado –Pero volveremos por ti. Lo prometo._

_Ino miró el anillo en sus manos y para cuando volvió a levantar la mirada los dos muchachos ya se alejaban de su vista lo suficientemente lejos como para poder escapar, llevo su mano hacía su pecho y suspiró, apretando entre sus manos la pequeña esperanza depositada por Sai._

-Perfecto, pueden descansar muchachos. Quince minutos.

Luego de la pequeña reverencia, Sai logró estirar su cuerpo, le dolía horrores la espalda, estiró los brazos y aceptó con gusto la pequeña botella con agua que la asistente de producción le ofrecía. Lo más difícil hasta ahora era aprender tantos diálogos. Corrección… Lo más difícil hasta ahora era tener que ver el SuiGaa todos los malditos días.

Arrugó el entrecejo como se le venía haciendo mala costumbre y bebió la fresca agua, logró beber incluso casi toda la botella, frente a él se encontraban Suigetsu y Gaara tranquilamente hablando como se les venía haciendo costumbre, como si no se hubieran visto en años, aunque en parte era verdad, debieron haberse comunicado en algún maldito momento.

Demonios que Suigetsu acaparaba por completo a Gaara y no lo dejaba siquiera acercarse. De acuerdo quizá no lo hacía apropósito, pero como lo odiaba en estos momentos, su sangre hervía a ratos y a otro sencillamente su pecho dolía.

¿Es que Gaara pensaba ignorarlo todo el tiempo?

-¿Lo recuerdas, Gaara?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Cuando juntábamos nuestras manos y nos contábamos aquellas cosas que nos parecían difíciles de decir.

-…Si, claro que lo recuerdo.

Sai bufó… _Mira que son ridículos._

-Hagámoslo- Suigetsu levantó su mano derecha –Necesito decirte algo y no encuentro las palabras.

-Pues…- Gaara no dudo en levantar su mano y juntarla a la del mayor –Hazlo- Demoro, demoro demasiado, las dos miradas se juntaron por demasiado tiempo, Sai lo pudo notar, se miraron demasiado. ¿Qué el inoportuno de Suigetsu pensaba practicar la telepatía en ese momento?

-…Sigo enamorado de ti.

Sai escupió, literalmente escupió la poca agua que había vuelto a consumir y tosió, tosió siquiera un par de veces más de las necesarias, por suerte y su pequeño escándalo no les había llegado a la parejita. Por suerte también nadie más lo vio, por suerte, Sai pudo esconderse tras un pilar y reflejar el miedo completamente a solas.

Sai volvía a sentirse perdido en medio de un laberinto sin salida, donde Gaara lo esperaba, y él simplemente no sabía como salir.

-¿Es… En serio?

Los ojos de Naruto buscaron los de Sasuke y el azabache alcanzó tan solo a asentir, Naruto pudo hasta escuchar sus propias palabras cuando le confesó a Hannabi lo mucho que deseaba verlo, el miedo que le había dado enfrentarlo. Y verlo a Sasuke en ese momento era como verlo por primera vez en tres años. Era como si el tiempo hubiera dado un salto hacía atrás.

-Naruto… ¿Sigues creyendo lo mismo que hace tres años? ¿Sigues creyendo lo que los demás también piensan? ¿Sigues creyendo que nosotros solo sabemos hacernos daño?

-Yo solo creo en lo mi cerebro me esta gritando ahora.

-¿Y eso es…?

-Que soy un masoquista irremediable.

Sasuke rió.

Naruto no escuchaba su risa desde hace muchos años. Y por eso se dejó contagiar. Por eso se atrevió a sonreír, Naruto se sintió una vez más como un niño de apenas quince años. Por eso Naruto incluso expresó su alegría en una pequeña lágrima que se perdió por su mejilla y que quizá Sasuke no notó.

-Pues mira tú, idiota… Según recuerdo tú y yo no somos tan diferentes después de todo.

Naruto volvió a sonreír, el ambiente dentro de ese camerino había cambiado brutalmente y el se sentía incluso abrumado por esas emociones que en este momento recorrían cada una de sus venas, logró apoyarse levemente en el pequeño modular donde se fijaba el espejo y agachó la cabeza, mirando el suelo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios y una frase guardada desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Sasuke bastardo…

Levantó la mirada solo cuando los pies de Sasuke estuvieron bajo sus ojos, subió lentamente la mirada y cuando el rostro serio de Sasuke estuvo enfrente suyo el alma se le refrescó cuando una sonrisa vislumbró de aquellos finos labios, las manos de Sasuke tomaron sus mejillas. Naruto no hizo nada por detenerlo.

-Te extrañe, idiota.

Y Naruto siguió sin hacer nada, ni siquiera cuando Sasuke amplió un poco más su sonrisa, tan mínimamente que él y solo él podía notar esa pequeña diferencia, no hizo nada cuando sus narices se rozaron, ni cuando Sasuke empezó a cerrar los ojos.

-Yo también, bastardo.

Luego de eso, el mundo de Naruto volvió a dar un nuevo giro, sus labios se juntaron a los del Uchiha y sus ojos se cerraron, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y el corazón se le volvió a querer salírsele del pecho. Naruto volvió a sentir… _Todas esas emociones que solo Sasuke podía provocar en él._

Gaara entrelazó sus manos. Miró sus zapatos y esperó, esperó por que su cerebro en algún momento diera señales de vida y le proporcionara las palabras adecuadas. Pero aquello finalmente nunca sucedió. Suigetsu seguía ahí como siempre, con esos ojos expresivos, esa sonrisa y tan lleno de vida como siempre.

-Solo dilo.

-¿Eh?

-Lo que quieres decirme, solo dilo. No lo pienses demasiado, tu y yo nos conocemos desde hace tanto que no son necesarios los estereotipos o las frases cliché, si vas a rechazarme solo hazlo.

-¿Cómo…?

Gaara se sorprendió, por que Suigetsu a pesar de sus palabras le volvió a sonreír.

-¿Cómo lo se?- Suigetsu entrelazó ahora sus manos izquierdas –Te conozco demasiado, de una u otra forma no me miras ni siquiera como me mirabas tres años atrás cuando al menos te sentía confundido. Ahora solo me miras con cariño y si fuera de otra forma imagino que me hubieras respondido en seguida.

-Odio… Lo mucho que sabes de mí.

Suigetsu lo abrazó, como cuando estaban sobre su cama y con la luz de la mañana apenas colándose por la ventana, con la libertad de saberse dueños de su vida y de hacer lo que quieren cuando les da la gana, sin importarles lo que dijeran los demás o lo que vieran. _Gaara junto a Suigetsu siempre logró sentirse libre._

-…Yo también lo odio, créeme. Que seas tan transparente para mí y ver que solo me quieres… No es agradable, no cuando yo te amo tanto.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas- Suigetsu se mostraba agradablemente pacifico –Sentir es algo… Que viene en el paquete de la vida, no puedes evitarlo o controlarlo, mucho menos cambiarlo.

Si, Suigetsu siempre sería Suigetsu. Y a pesar de todo seguiría siendo igual de importante, inigualable y fascinante para él. Lo sería casi todo para él, aunque ya no lo amara.

_Después de todo, Gaara aún recordaba cuando a Suigetsu se le hacía casi imposible pronunciar esas tan ansiadas palabras._

Maquillaban su rostro levemente cuando Kiba se percato de cómo Sai caminaba apresurado entre las personas que habitualmente estaban el set, arrugo el entrecejo un poco confundido, le hizo una pequeña señal a la muchacha que en este momento trabajaba en su rostro y se levantó de su silla, hasta que claro la voz de Kimimaro a su lado logró detenerlo.

-Déjalo.

-¿Perdón?

-Déjalo, se nota que Sai no desea hablar con nadie en estos momentos.

-En realidad… Pensaba ir con Naruto, el podría ayudarlo, es más su amigo que nosotros.

Kimimaro abrió los ojos y le hizo la misma seña a la otra muchacha para que se marchara, apoyó los codos sobre sus propias rodillas y examino con cuidado al castaño enfrente de él, Kimimaro luego de eso sonrió levemente.

-No seas entrometido.

-¡¿Qué?- Inmediatamente tal y como lo había previsto el peli plateado, las mejillas de Inuzuka se azoraron –Pero… yo…- Kiba volvió a sentarse, con los brazos cruzados y un pequeño puchero en su rostro, muestra claro de su enfado –Solo quería ayudar.

Justo en ese momento frente a sus ojos un muchacho pelirrojo agarraba del brazo a Sai, haciéndolo girar lo suficiente como para poder examinar su rostro con calma y luego abrazarlo. Sai logró aferrarse al hombre y después de eso ambos desaparecieron de su vista. Kiba abrió su boca sorprendido.

-¿Lo ves?- Kimimaro ahora leía una revista en sus manos –Siempre hay un roto, para un descocido.

_Kiba sencillamente… Odiaba tener que darle la razón._

Neji apretó con fuerza la mano de Hannabi.

La muchacha a su lado tan solo respondió al gesto con la misma intensidad. Neji sabía, cinco metros más atrás se encontraba Lee, esperándolos en auto y eso lo hacía sentir un poquito más seguro. Tomó un poco de aire y reuniendo un tanto sus fuerzas logró tocar el timbre de una vez por todas.

Había percibido el sonido de una aspiradora desde hace un rato y luego de haber tocado el timbre, un par de segundos tal y como esperaba el ruido ceso, luego escucho unos pasos y algo al parecer caer, fue inevitable sonreír, Hinata probablemente debió haber tropezado.

-Lo… siento- La pelinegra pareció ante sus ojos con el cabello semi recogido y su ropa un poco sucia, acariciando con cuidado su canilla –Pero es que estaba limpiando y luego me tropecé… por eso…- Los ojos de Hinata fueron subiendo lentamente, deteniéndose en su rostro y luego en el de Hannabi, una inmóvil Hannabi.

-¿Es… ella?

Hannabi ahora lo veía, atenta a su respuesta.

-Si, Hannabi es ella. Es tu hermana mayor, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata luego de eso logró enderezarse, vio con atención a la castaña que permanecían aun de la mano del mayor, por unos segundos su atención se fijo únicamente en ella y aunque no lo quiso lo primero que su mente pudo evocar, fue aquella tarde cuando luego de horas de estar encerrada, Hinata se atrevió a abrir a la fuerza la puerta de su hermana menor solo para verla cubierta de sangre, Hannabi había intentado suicidarse y a ella casi se le fue la vida también.

-¿Hannabi?

Sus manos acariciaron el suave rostro que aún parecía no creer las palabras de Neji, Hinata se llenó de recuerdos, de las noches en el hospital y cuando fueron a parar al Orfanato, de las interminables tardes de espera mientras se hermana acudía al psicólogo, pero especialmente aquel día en el que fueron separados los tres.

-Hola… Hinata…

La muchacha de cabello azabache no ocultó sus emociones se aferró con tanta intensidad a su hermana menor que incluso retrocedieron juntas un par de pasos, la abrazo tan fuerte como sus fuerzas se lo permitían, tanto que pronto sus lagrimas comenzaron a mojar el bonito vestido de la castaña.

-Estás… Tan grande, Hannabi no lo puedo creer.

-Si… Disculpa pero te voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a Neji cuando me encontró…- Los ojos de la muchacha tambalearon un poco pero aún así Hinata no ocultó su pequeña sonrisa –No se si es por que era muy pequeña pero yo… No recuerdo casi nada de mi niñez. A Neji le costó muchas pruebas, paciencia, tiempo y casi dos años para convencerme. Pero si él dice que eres mi hermana, yo… Intentaré que creemos lazos tan fuertes como los que tengo yo con él ahora.

Deslizo su rostro lentamente y con cuidado Hinata pudo ver a su derecha como el hombre apuesto vestido con un abrigo negro ahora la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro ¿Ese era Neji? ¿Su primo? Cuando los ojos del hombre la interceptaron, ella supo que el sabía de sus dudas, por lo que todo se le hizo más fácil cuando el hombre extendió los brazos recibiéndola sin el menor problema.

-Han sido muchos años, Hinata.

-Neji… Niisan…

Las lágrimas esta vez fueron más copiosas y a pesar de que para ella no fue importante, detrás de ellos un hombre tan solo se colocó unas gafas y luego de eso arrancó. Lo vio apenas por unos segundos, pero después de centrarse nuevamente en su pequeña familia Hinata volvió a sonreír.

_Neji no lo sabía, pero Lee se había ido._

_-Me estas abrazando ¿Eres consiente de eso, verdad?_

Deidara cerró los ojos, maldita impulsividad.

_-¿Quieres que lo siga haciendo? Entonces calla._

Deidara lo sabía, mientras caminaba junto a Itachi, lo sabía, lo supo también mientras le cedía su abrigo al Uchiha y lo rectificaba ahora mientras recordaba sus palabras de hace un rato, mientras no viera a Itachi su corazón agitado permanecía tranquilo. Mientras no lo viera, Deidara se sentía tranquilo.

Y es que por alguna razón, en algún punto del camino, en el medio de esos tres años algo muy extraño sucedió, y el ya no era dueño de su indiferencia como antes, Itachi se la había robado. Y lo odiaba por eso. Así que mientras caminaban a la puerta de su departamento, Deidara reflexionaba sinceramente sobre aquello que Itachi empezaba provocar en su interior.

Itachi había insistido en acompañarlo a su departamento, el azabache había subido en un segundo, se había vestido y se había olvidado de un abrigo. He ahí el por que Uchiha llevaba puesto su abrigo. Se habían subido al bus juntos, Deidara no había querido, pero ahí lo tenía, caminando a su lado sin pronunciar palabra y no es que el necesitara hablar, no lo necesitaba por que justo ahora, Deidara analizaba sus propios pensamientos.

-Ya puedes irte…

Fue sencillo, apenas sacó las llaves de su departamento, Itachi pareció salir de su trance también. Por un momento a Deidara le intrigo aquellos pensamientos que cruzaban por esa mente ajena. Los ojos de Itachi lo miraron de manera extraña y fue cuando Deidara volvió a sentir ese extraño cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Lo sabes, verdad?

-¿El que?

-Mis razones, por que te seguí y por que sigo aquí. Lo sabes ¿Verdad?

-Será mejor que te vayas es tarde y en cualquier momento…

Itachi siempre fue un aprovechado irresponsable, eso a Deidara le quedo claro incluso mucho antes de que le dijera su apellido, mucho antes de que siquiera terminara la primera frase que le hubiera querido decir cuando se conocieron. Por que a Deidara le bastó tan solo con verlo, para identificarlo.

Pero eso…

No le daba el derecho para que lo besara, para que lo abrazara con tanta intensidad y sacudiera sus sentimientos con tanta brusquedad. Eso no le daba ningún derecho a Uchiha Itachi para cambiar sus pensamientos, no le daba el derecho de cambiar su odio… Por…

¿Por… qué?

¿Qué era eso que había cambiado Itachi en él?

¿Qué había reemplazado a ese odio en su interior?

¿Qué era?

Lo dejó, dejo que ese beso lo consumiera casi por completo, que lo arrastrara hasta donde Itachi quisiera, por que Deidara quería saber, quería conocer, quería darle un nombre a ese sentimiento rastrero tan poderoso que había logrado sacar al odio de su corazón. Quería conocer el nombre de aquello tan poderoso… _Con lo que Uchiha Itachi lo había conquistado._

Por eso, Deidara decidió abrir la puerta de su apartamento… Y dejarlo entrar.

_-Gaara nunca… Me dejara entrar en su vida._

Sasori acarició los cabellos azabaches del menor, mientras este permanecía dormido sobre su cama, había sido más sencillo llevarlo a su departamento que al de Deidara, principalmente por que no quería preocupar al rubio y esencialmente por que sabía de sobra como tratar a Sai cuando el recuerdo de Gaara lo invadía.

_-No importa cuanto luche o cuanto lo intente… Suigetsu siempre será su prioridad._

Y ya estaba muy cansado de todo especialmente por que Sai parecía no entenderlo. Si, era verdad, Sai nunca podría contra Suigetsu, principalmente por que Suigetsu había sido el primero en la vida de Gaara, el primero al que Sabaku realmente parecía aferrarse. Sai nunca podía sacarlo de la vida de Gaara, Suigetsu siempre estaría en sus vidas.

_-Yo… Solo seré el idiota al que nunca podrá mirar con los mismos ojos con los que lo mira él._

Pero Sai no entendía que cada uno tenía un lugar especial, Suigetsu era el antes, y Sai era incapaz de ver que él era el ahora en Gaara, por que si, Sasori lo había notado, como esa mirada agua marina se deslizaba con admiración hacía Sai, Sasori había notado que esos ojos eran más transparentes de lo que aparentaban. Sai era el ahora y no se había dado cuenta. Sasori sabía que había una sola cosa por hacer.

-_…Entre más lo intento más me hundo, y estoy ya muy cansado de perder._

Sacó su celular con cuidado, y miró al adormitado Sai sobre su cama, sonrió con un poco de arrepentimiento por lo que haría, pero consciente de que sería lo adecuado sin ningún problema presionó la tecla de llamar.

-Yamato… ¿Tienes el número de Sabaku no Gaara?

-Si, te lo paso en un mensaje en un momento. ¿Para que lo quieres?

-Asuntos personales.

-¿Desde cuando tu y un Sabaku tienen asuntos personales?

-Desde hace tres años cuando me lleve a alguien muy importante para él.

Sai se giró cómodamente, todavía adormitado y Sasori sencillamente volvió a sonreír.

-_Sin embargo yo… No puedo dejar de pensar en él._

Colgó la llamada después de una breve charla y decidió salir de su habitación por un poco de agua, en el pequeño trayecto de su habitación a la cocina el mensaje de Yamato llegó y Sasori agradeció lo eficaz de su amigo. Con las palabras de Sai antes de quedar dormido rondando por su cabeza, Sasori se preguntó si en realidad iría a hacer lo correcto.

_-¿Por qué… Debo quererlo de esta manera?_

Si, definitivamente estaba haciendo lo correcto. Era por Sai. Y ya luego se lo agradecería de alguna manera. Después de todo, Sai todavía es muy joven como para entender el amor.

-¿Cuánto?

Sasuke levantó la mirada discretamente mientras Naruto a su lado seguía apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro, semi dormido todavía, salir del estudio había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, Naruto ya no tenía que grabar, entonces sencillamente se habían ido. Se habían trepado en su auto y Naruto casi se quedaba dormido.

-¿Cuánto, que?

Fue impredecible, Sasuke hubiera querido llegar aunque sea a su apartamento, pero a mitad del camino Naruto le había pedido que lo dejara arrimarse a su hombro, con Naruto sobre su hombro no podía conducir. Sasuke entonces tuvo que detenerse y estacionar el auto, bajo el cielo estrellado Naruto había susurrado que nunca antes ellos habían tenido tiempo para un momento romántico, que por hoy se lo regalara, por que sería quizá el único en sus vidas debido a la forma de ser de ambos.

-¿Cuánto me has extrañado?

-Desde los dieciséis años.

-¿Cómo?- Naruto logró levantarse solo para mirarlo a los ojos -…No te entiendo.

-Te he extrañado desde los dieciséis años.

_Naruto sonrió._

-…Sasuke idiota.

Y luego de eso Naruto volvió a arrimarse contra su hombro y a cerrar los ojos, luego de eso, Sasuke no vio ningún problema en apoyar su cabeza sobre la de Naruto y cerrar los ojos también. Naruto tenía razón, nunca habían tenido un momento romántico o cursi, valía la pena tenerlo aunque sea una sola vez. Y Sasuke solo por el día de hoy cumpliría el deseo de Naruto y sería horrendamente cursi.

-Naruto…

-¿Mmh?

-Te amo.

-Yo también, Sasuke.

_Aprovechando también, que Naruto estaba medio dormido y quizá no lo recordaría._

Cuando la luz de la noche alumbró su habitación lo suficiente como para ver el cuerpo semi desnudo de Uchiha Itachi, Deidara recién comprendió lo que estaba haciendo, pero extrañamente no se asustó de sus propias acciones, ni de sus manos recorriendo aquella amplia espalda, ni mucho menos cuando sintió la boca de Itachi tan cerca de su cuello.

La leve capa de sudor entre sus cuerpos fue tan agradable que para Deidara fue casi imposible no dejarse llevar y por un momento pensó en lo agradable que era dejarse arrastrar por el mayor, y en lo bien que reaccionaban sus sentidos al tacto contrario. Deidara seguía buscando aquello que Itachi había logrado instar tan dentro de su corazón.

Besarlo y dejarse besar, tocando su rostro y permitiéndole que lo tocara, disfrutando de sus caricias a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Deidara ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta que alguien podía llegar. Deidara lo volvía a culpar, por que por culpa de Itachi, Deidara se había olvidado del resto del mundo. Para Deidara era más fácil culparlo a él, que a sus propias débiles emociones.

El cabello de Itachi entre sus manos fue lo más agradable de todo, y cuando sus cuerpos completamente desnudos se rozaron mirarlo a los ojos fue tan… _Indescriptible._ Por que a pesar de la oscuridad, esos ojos negros le expresaron tanto que a Deidara se le olvido aquello que había querido averiguar.

-Deidara…

Cerró los ojos, cuando la voz de Itachi encerró sus emociones en una embestida que lo estremeció, Deidara se aferró a él, enterró sus dedos en aquella blanca espalda y con los ojos cerrados se dedicó a sentir todo aquello que Itachi estaba dispuesto a entregarle. Su voz susurrante lo arropaba y Deidara en ese momento decidió más que nada, averiguar aquello que Itachi sentía por él y que suponía el correspondía.

Podía sentirlo, en cada partícula de su ser, como Itachi se convertía casi en su misma piel. En sus respiraciones acompasadas, en los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Deidara estaba a punto de descubrirlo. Pero Itachi se le adelantó, con un pequeño susurro en el que Deidara se perdió en el tiempo.

-Esto… Se llama _Amor._

Deidara entendió, que Itachi… Podía tener razón.

Temprano en la mañana, Pein se levantó.

Eran casi las siete cuando contempló su reloj, ya se había duchado y había arreglado todo, habían sido tan solo un par de llamadas, las mismas que había utilizado cuando había decidido viajar a Japón. Lamentó no haber podido pasar a saludar a los padres de Itachi, pero decidió que ya luego habría tiempo para eso.

Tomó las mismas maletas que estaban todavía sin desempacar, vio desde la habitación de Itachi una pequeña foto donde aparecían los dos muy jóvenes y otra donde aparecía la familia Uchiha completa. Pein pensó en lo cercano que era Itachi a sus recuerdos y en lo buenos que habían sido esos días en Paris.

Empezó a caminar hacía la salida y con una rápida y última mirada al departamento, con todo y maletas, Pein cerró la puerta tras de si.

Fue en el momento en el que el sol chocó inoportuno contra su rostro.

Fue en ese momento cuando Naruto cerró con más fuerza sus ojos y luego de eso extendió sus brazos en un intento por desperezarse, movió su cuello un poco incómodo y cuando su mano chocó con algo, fue cuando Naruto entendió que no había dormido en su casa y no había avisado. _Deidara lo iba a matar._

-Haber si aprendes a tener más cuidado, idiota. Que no estás solo.

Sasuke a su lado acariciaba levemente su nariz, con el entrecejo arrugado y una pequeña expresión de fastidio en su rostro, propio quizá de no haber dormido adecuadamente. Naruto lo vio y sonrió, pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros del azabache y volvió a ampliar su sonrisa.

-¿No es sorprendente?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo diferentes que somos. Yo me levante con una sonrisa en el rostro y tú no tienes dos segundos despierto y estas en tu fase de Amargado en potencia. No se como podemos congeniar tan bien.

_Sasuke sonrió ligeramente._

-Bastante que nos ha costado, inútil.

-¿Inútil, yo?- Naruto lo miró indignado –Inútil tu trasero.

-Nada en mi es inútil, para tu información.

-¿Me dejas comprobarlo?

Sasuke lo miró con algo de sarcasmo. Si que era avezado el rubio.

-En tus sueños, idiota.

-¡Entonces como sabré si me dices la verdad!

-Confía en mi palabra.

-Entonces mi inutilidad y yo nos bajamos de aquí.

Sasuke lo vio bajarse del auto, pensó en detenerlo, pero a cambio de eso prefirió observarlo, ver hasta donde alcanzaba esa terquedad y luego de pensarlo un poco más decidió avanzar, sobre pasando al indignado rubio quien por el retrovisor pudo ver le enseñaba uno de sus dedos y no precisamente el pulgar como para pedirle un aventón.

-¡Detente ahí bastardo mal agradecido!

_Oh… A Sasuke aquello le recordó tanto a como se conocieron y en especial a su época de estudiantes._

El sonido incesante del despertador, lo levantó.

Lo apagó casi por inercia y luego de eso volvió a restregar su rostro contra la cómoda almohada en su cama, sonrió gustoso hasta que sintió la mano de Itachi sobre su espalda, sintió su cuerpo desnudo bajo las sabanas y giró con tranquilidad hacia donde el rostro de Uchiha Itachi lo esperaba semi sonriente.

La sonrisa débil del azabache llego a sus ojos acompañada por supuesto por sus ojos entrecerrados debido al sueño. _Comodidad._ La palabra rondaba en el ambiente y a pesar de todo, a pesar de esa vocecita todavía obstinada y orgullosa en su interior. Deidara le correspondió a su sonrisa. Del mismo modo, con el rostro en la almohada y más dormido que despierto. Hasta que claro, decidió levantarse.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo sed.

-Mmh… Vuelve pronto.

Observó como Itachi se estiró un poco y luego volvió a acomodar su rostro sobre la almohada, Deidara apostaría lo que fuera a que cuando regresaba lo encontraba profundamente dormido. A pesar de esa idea rondando por su mente. Deidara sonrió y camino restregando sus ojos hacia la cocina.

Mientras bebía un poco de agua y sus sentidos empezaban a despertarse, Deidara recordó que con lo de anoche no había tomado en cuenta que nadie había llegado a dormir. Abrió todas las habitaciones, recorriéndolas con cuidado y no encontró a nadie. Para cuando regresó a la cocina y su vaso con agua se hubiera acabado, la puerta principal se abrió.

-¡Deidara!- Hannabi entró efusiva por la puerta y Deidara recordó que se encontraba apenas con un bóxer que se había puesto al levantarse recién –Oh… Interesante duermes casi desnudo. Aún así… ¿Puedo abrazarte?- El tonito coqueto de la castaña lo divirtió.

-Hannabi.

Y el regaño por parte de Neji hizo su aparición.

-Esta bien, esta bien. Manos en su lugar- Hannabi escondió las manos tras su propia espalda y sonrió divertida –Dei estuvimos llamándote pero nunca contestaste, queríamos avisarte que nos quedaríamos a pasar la noche en la casa de mi hermana.

-¿Tu hermana?

-Si, es muy bonita. Tienes que conocerla. Esta fuera hablando por el celular para avisar al trabajo que llegara un poco tarde.

-Oh, ya veo.

-¿No has visto a Lee? Ayer nos esperaba en el auto pero de pronto desapareció- Neji habló tranquilo.

-No, ni idea. Hace un rato revise sus habitaciones pero no ha llegado nadie a dormir- Deidara analizó sus propias palabras y recién sintió la furia recorrer sus venas -¡Son todos unos desconsiderados! ¿Cómo se les ocurre pasar la noche fuera y no avisarme? ¡Que me hacen preocupar, demonios!

-Dei…- El cuerpo de Deidara se tensó -¿Por qué gritas tanto?- El rubio no lo vio, pero por suerte Itachi apareció en bóxer, cosa que Deidara rogaba por que sucediera, Itachi camino instintivamente hacia el cuerpo de Deidara, abrazándolo por la espalda mientras con una mano todavía restregaba uno de sus ojos. Todavía algo adormitado.

-Oh… Wow…

Hannabi recorrió rápidamente con la mirada al azabache, de arriba a abajo. Deidara solo llevó una mano a su frente. Lo había notado, la manera aquella en la que Neji había enarcado una ceja y se había cruzado de brazos –Si. Ya veo lo mucho que estuviste de preocupado- No fueron dos segundos más en los que una hermosa pelinegra ingresó al departamento, la cual se le hizo vagamente conocida al rubio.

-¿Itachi… San?

-Oh… Hinata.

La voz adormilada de Itachi lo confirmaba todo. Ya lo recordaba, ella era una de las secretarias, que Deidara había visto en Konoha.

-Entonces ya lo has decidido.

-Si, Lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo y la verdad es que una charla con Neji me hizo dudar pero siento que esto es lo mejor. Todo esta volviendo a su cauce y es hora de cada uno tome su camino.

-¿Sabes que eres muy importante para mi verdad, Lee?

-¿Sabes que eres como un padre para mi verdad, Sasori-kun?

Se miraron por un momento a los ojos y un poco más cómodos continuaron bebiendo un poco de café. No eran muy dados a las expresiones abiertas de sus sentimientos, pero aún así era tan gratificante el poder escucharlo de vez en cuando.

-Cuídate mucho Lee.

-Te debo la vida, Sasori-kun. Si salvaste mi vida cuando era un niño entonces debo cuidar de mi en compensación por haberte tomado tantas molestias en mi ¿No?- Al pelirrojo le agradó a escuchar aquello así que antes de que el azabache pudiera decir algo más sonrió levemente.

-Buenos días.

Sai apareció repentinamente, sacudiendo un poco sus cabellos y bostezando brevemente.

-Buen día, Sai-kun.

-¿Lee? ¿Qué haces tan temprano por acá?- Habló tranquilamente Sai mientras se servía un poco de café sentado junto a Sasori.

-Dormí acá- Sai recordó algo muy importante.

-¿Le avisaste a Deidara?

-No, lo siento, se me olvido por completo, pero no creo que tenga por que preocuparse.

-¡Sasori! Dime por favor que no olvidaste avisarle a Deidara que dormiría en tu apartamento- Lee observó gracioso como el pelirrojo mayor desviaba la mirada desentendiéndose del tema.

-Se me paso por alto. Hice una llamada y cuando iba a llamarlo llego Lee y se me olvido.

-¡Oh, Genial! Deidara me va a matar.

-Vamos, Sai. Ya eres lo suficientemente grandecito- Agregó Sasori con una mirada un tanto burlona en el rostro –Además ya estuviste tres años en el extranjero no creo que…

-¡Tú conoces a Deidara!- El azabache menor contempló el reloj y se levantó de inmediato de la mesa –Ya es tarde, será mejor que me de una ducha y vaya al estudio. Ya luego veré como hablo con Deidara para que no me cuelgue de la torre de Tokio- Sai corrió hacía el baño y Sasori se preguntó por un momento si en realidad su ropa le quedaría al menor.

-Es lindo-

-¿Sai?- Lee sonrió ante la contestación de Sasori.

-No me refiero a él, sino al sentimiento de saber que alguien se preocupa por ti. No lo sentía desde hace mucho tiempo cuando era un niño y cuidabas de mí junto a Neji- Bebió un poco de café mientras el recuerdo lograba arrancarle otra sonrisa al pelirrojo –Llamaré a Deidara más tarde.

-Si, por tu bien mejor hazlo- Sasori sacó su celular con tranquilidad re marcando un número que aparentemente ya tenía entre sus llamadas, Lee tan solo observó sus movimientos con pasividad –Yamato, soy Sasori. Sai el día de hoy no podrá llegar así que por favor discúlpenlo y cúbranlo ¿De acuerdo?

_Lee prefirió no preguntar._

_Naruto miró confundido como Kimimaro se encontraba guardando las maletas dentro de la furgoneta, metió a su boca la pequeña chupetina que tenía y luego de saborear aquel dulce de fresas decidió que lo mejor era preguntarle a Kimimaro, después de todo Suigetsu había estado hablando con él, levanto la maleta del piso y con el chupetín en la boca se acercó al mayor._

_-Kimimaro, has hablado con Suigetsu ¿Cierto? Por que…_

_-Naruto… ¿Tu crees que Kiba y Sai estén bien?_

_-¿Qué?... Oh, si. Seguro ellos estarán muy bien, no te preocupes, pero ahora quiero hablarte sobre Suigetsu. El hace un momento hablo contigo a solas y…_

_-Ese… ¿Es un chupete de fresas?- Naruto lo miró confuso y luego vio el chupete en sus manos, el cual se había sacado de la boca para poder hablar._

_-Si, es de fresas. Pero eso no es lo importante yo quería saber que fue lo que te dijo Suige…_

_-A Sai le encantan los chupetes de fresas._

_Inesperadamente Kimimaro logró quitarle el chupete de las manos y luego de un suspiro, Kimimaro se metió el chupete a la boca, alejándose sin ningún problema, dejando a Naruto con la palabra en la boca. –Mira que está raro…- Murmuró el rubio observándolo marcharse._

_-¡Naruto!- La voz de Suigetsu llegó a sus oídos y Naruto de inmediato se tensó –Yo te ayudo con esa maleta, parece muy pesada- Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta el muchacho ya se encontraba a su espalda tomando la maleta entre sus manos._

_-¡No es necesario! Yo puedo solo._

_-Pero…_

_-¡Muchachos!- Kakashi apareció de la nada, corriendo hacia ellos. Kimimaro desde el otro lado se acercó corriendo también al oír la voz de su Manager –Encontraron el balón de Kiba a la mitad del bosque. Hay que ir con la policía de inmediato…_

Mikoto llegó con total pasividad al estudio, con la elegante cartera entre sus manos y sin la menor intención de ser percibida por alguien dentro del lugar. Ya lo había escuchado y solo quería venir a confirmarlo. Su rubio ex Yerno lucía verdaderamente apuesto mientras se movía de un lado a otro junto con los demás.

Buscó a su hijo con la mirada y lo encontró apoyado en un pilar con los brazos cruzados y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Observando sin medir el tiempo al rubio de ojos azules. Mikoto se sintió extrañamente complacida con aquello. En como la mirada de su hijo se había vuelto a iluminar. Necesitaba hablar con él, no sabía muy bien en que términos habían quedado las cosas hace tres años.

Pero Mikoto pudo notar que hubo un punto de colapso y luego uno de perdón, acompañado por supuesto por uno de renacimiento. Y ahora quería no equivocarse en pensar que estaban Armando una Nueva Vida. Sonrió complacida con ver a su hijo así y decidió dejar la charla para otro día, con más calma y cuando Fugaku estuviera presente.

Dando unos cortos pasos Mikoto se empezó a alejar, directo hacía el ascensor, igual de desapercibida como llegó.

Sai revisó su celular y aunque le extraño el hecho de que no tuviera una sola llamada por parte de Deidara, creyó que eso estaba bien, por lo menos sabía que no tendría pleno griterío cuando llegara, o por lo menos eso esperaba, llamó siquiera un par de veces al rubio y nunca le contestó. De ahí en adelante ya no dependía de él. Había cumplido con querer comunicarse.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Sai coincidió que en definitiva el ascensor, el y Gaara definitivamente se traían algo. Lo observó como el primer día sin saber que hacer pero luego recordó a Suigetsu y toda la estupidez se le fue volando, bufó disimuladamente y corrió su mirada hacía el interior del ascensor buscando apoyarse en el pequeño barandal que había dentro. Sai pretendía ignorarlo. Eso era claro.

Los pocos segundos que duraba el ascensor abierto y Gaara no se movió, Sai deseaba tanto ver su rostro, notar por que no hacía movimiento alguno, saber si lo miraba o se había ocupado en alguna otra cosa. Pero Sai decidió no levantar la mirada y escribirle un mensaje a Deidara.

Apenas las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse, Sai cerró los ojos. Gaara no iba a entrar.

-¿Por qué no me miras?

Su pulso se agitó bárbaramente. Odio su cuerpo en ese momento. Era un traicionero, al igual que ese musculo idiota que no le hacía caso nunca, aquel inconsciente con vida propia que hacía y deshacía con su vida lo que le daba la gana. Aquel que tan celosamente continuaba guardando el rostro de Gaara, aquel traidor llamado corazón.

Miró al pelirrojo quien sostenía la puerta con una mano mirándolo tan fijamente que por un momento Sai pensó que podía leer cada uno de sus pensamientos. Apretó el celular en sus manos en busca de refugio. Intentando decir algo o por lo menos mostrarse indiferente.

"_Por favor… Que me llame alguien, que alguien me saque de este aprieto."_

Gaara no se movió pero tampoco y hizo seña de querer dejar que las puertas se cerraran.

-Sai, respóndeme.

-No se de que hablas- Su voz no salió como esperaba, pero por lo menos salió completa y sin señas de nerviosismo o algo que se le pareciera –Y ahora o subes o te quedas por que ya estoy llegando tarde al estudio.

-Curiosamente… Hoy no vas a llegar.

-¿Qué?

Gaara solo necesito de su brazo derecho para tomar del brazo a Sai y jalarlo fuera del ascensor sin ningún problema. Sai nunca notó esa fuerza extraña en el pelirrojo, nunca imagino una fuerza así de intensa como la que ahora usaba para llevarlo a través de los pasillos. Sai ni siquiera notó cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron.

Intentó medio guiarse, pero por lo rápido que caminaba Sabaku le era casi imposible identificar el lugar, sin contar con el hecho de que hasta ahora no había estado en ese piso. Una puerta fue abierta de repente y Sai apenas lo notó hasta que estuvo dentro y Gaara la cerró inmediatamente.

-Ahora tú y yo vamos a hablar largo y tendido.

-¿Qué?- Sai se sintió incomodo, no quería, no quería enfrentarse a Gaara no quería que volviera a ocurrir lo de tres años atrás cuando se fue a despedir de él en una cafetería. Por que Gaara una vez más había elegido a Suigetsu -¿Por qué aquí?

-Por que siempre hay quien nos interrumpa. Y sencillamente ya me cansé de eso.

_Sai temió lo peor, por que los ojos de Gaara volvieron a atravesarlo con la misma intensidad._

_-Kimimaro… ¿Tu no has notado a Suigetsu demasiado… Cercano a mi?_

_-¡Gol!- El sonido emitido por el televisor logró llamar la atención de ambos muchachos, lo que logró también que Kimimaro suspirara levemente._

_-A Kiba le hubiera encantado ver ese gol._

_-¿Eh?- Naruto lo miró confuso –Si… Claro, pero…_

_-¡Kimimaro-kun, tu turno para las fotos individuales!_

_-Si._

_El muchacho se levanto de inmediato y Naruto lo vio alejarse, bufó notoriamente y rascó un poco su nuca, no podía ni siquiera hablar con Kimimaro. Sintió algo frio en su mejilla y de inmediato vio a Suigetsu con una lata de refresco en la mano. Naruto le sonrió tímidamente._

_-Pensé que tendrías sed._

_-Si… Gracias, creo- Naruto tomó la lata y la miró un par de segundos sin saber muy bien que decir, hasta que volvió a sentir un contacto con su mejilla, en esta ocasión era una pequeña toalla._

_-Te moje, disculpa. En las fotos no saldrá bien._

_-No hay problema. Déjalo- Naruto lo miró a los ojos, Suigetsu no hizo expresión alguna más que sonreírle abiertamente y sin ningún problema, luego decidió que era suficiente –Disculpa Suigetsu, tengo que ir al baño- Se levantó de inmediato hasta que su pie chocó con un pequeño escalón y Suigetsu de inmediato lo agarró de la cintura._

_Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse, esta vez más de cerca. Suigetsu no lo soltó._

Y ahí iban con sus _ridículas _escenitas, otra vez.

Debía hacer algo, definitivamente debía hacer algo. ¿Por qué demonios tenían que verse TAN de cerca, por TANTO tiempo? Rodó los ojos y bebió agua. Esos celos eran innecesarios. Aun faltaba mucho para que terminaran de grabar y Sasuke sabía que tenía que aguantárselas.

Lo único que le alegraba ligeramente de todo esto es que por lo menos ese aparente acercamiento entre ambos no era más que actuación. No era un peligro real. Aunque claro tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que medio mundo se la pasara diciendo la excelente química que tienen en pantalla esos dos. Y lo locas que se volverán las Fan cuando los vean.

No importaba, para Sasuke nada de eso importaba, primero por que al fin las cosas empezaban a ir bien con Naruto y por que Suigetsu para bien o para mal no estaba precisamente interesado en el rubio, Sasuke estaba tranquilo. Solo debía concentrarse en eso y estaría en paz.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en el preciso instante que Jiraiya grito '¡Corte!'

Sasuke no lo escuchó.

Cubierta por un hermoso vestido café de seda. Haruno Sakura hacía su aparición. Tres largos años después. Con una cartera colgando de uno de sus hombros y el cabello ligeramente más largo que la ultima vez que la vio. Deliberadamente radiante. Con ese aire de grandeza que suponía en el camino, Naruto le enseño.

_-¿No es sorprendente?__-_

-¿Qué ves?- Naruto apareció de repente, colocado uno de sus codos sobre su hombro, sin hacer mucha presión, bebiendo un poco de agua. Completamente ausente a lo que sus ojos veían. Sasuke no podía dejar de recordar lo cercana que era Sakura a Naruto. Lo enamorada que ella estaba de él -¿Sakura?

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

-¡Naruto!- La sonrisa de Sakura hizo aparición, abierta y espontanea casi tanto como solía hacerlo Naruto, Sasuke sintió un peso en el estómago luego de eso. Sakura y Naruto encajaban tan bien. Ese, desde un principio, cuando los vio juntos, había sido su primer pensamiento.

_-Lo diferentes que somos-_

Naruto había sonreído de una forma tan especial que a Sasuke incluso se le hizo hasta… Repulsiva. No podía hallar otra palabra para eso que se formó en su interior cuando lo vio acercarse a la pelirosa y abrazarla con fuerza, darle un par de vueltas y volverle a sonreír. Sasuke en el proceso de eso recordó, que por todos los periódicos se extendió, hace tres años la noticia de que Haruno Sakura y Kyo eran novios.

_-No se como podemos congeniar tan bien-_

Sentía, que la volvía a odiar, como tres años atrás.

**FIN CAPITULO VEINTE**

_La verdad no se como __disculparme especialmente por que el final de la historia la tengo escrita desde hace mas de un mes._

_Pero la verdad es que ocurrió algo muy grave en mi familia, con respecto a la salud de una de las personas que mas amo en mi vida y por tanto he dedicado todo de mi a su recuperación. Gracias a Dios ya todo marcha bien y su recuperación aunque lenta es segura y me esta llenando de alegría una vez mas la vida._

_Es por eso, que ahora, con mas tiempo he vuelto para poder actualizar y continuar escribiendo, por que para mi escribir es la mejor medicina que puede haber. Espero que entiendan mis razones y lo más pronto posible tendrán el final de este fic junto con las actualizaciones que ya tenia listas pero que estban pendientes por actualizar _

_Agradezco mucho su comprensión y perdón una vez más a los que les haya molestado esperar._

_Pero bueno! Saliendonos un poquito del tema melancolico…._

_Particularmente en este capi me gustaron mucho las escenas SasuNaru, pero quien me removió por completo el corazón fue la parte ItaDei (mal que yo lo diga, pero me gusto particularmente lo que escribi en cada línea de ellos, espero haberlos emocionado tanto como yo lo hice cuando volvi a leerlo antes de publicar)_

_Y bueno sin nada mas que decirles, espero que me dejen algún comentario para que me digan su opinión de cómo va avanzando la historia._

_Saludos a todos, y hasta el próximo capi._

_Nesly._


	21. El es

**CAMALEON**

**CAPITULO 21: El es…**

"**No lo sentí en el principio"**

Sakura levantó la taza con té y observó con gusto su contenido, como si hubiera extrañado realmente estar en Japón. Sonrió levemente y luego de eso dio un largo suspiro, para cuando levanto la mirada se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Naruto. Un rostro lleno de orgullo.

-Veo que realmente hay algo nuevo en ti, Sakura-chan.

-Puede decirse.

-Entonces…- Sasuke en esta ocasión intervino bebiendo un poco de te y mirando a la mujer enfrente de él -¿Te vas a casar?

-En unos meses, Si.

Naruto amplio su sonrisa y levantó su taza.

-Entonces felicidades por tu compromiso, Sakura-chan. En serio espero que seas muy feliz.

-Muchas gracias.

-Igualmente, Sakura. Me alegra mucho que la felicidad te haya alcanzado.- Sakura miró a Sasuke por un largo momento y luego de eso le sonrió.

-¿Y ustedes?- Sakura observó como Naruto pareció dudar un poco su respuesta, pero casi al instante el rubio alcanzó a sonreírle mientras discretamente rozaba la mano de Sasuke sobre la mesa.

-Digamos que… Ahí vamos.

-Idiota, ya estamos saliendo.

La corrección inmediata de Sasuke a la frase de Naruto, logró hacerla sonreír, tapo su boca educadamente, pero luego de eso no pudo aguantar más y rió libremente, Naruto la acompaño enseguida y Sasuke desde su asiento junto a Naruto y frente a Sakura en la cafetería solo rodo los ojos. Par de idiotas. Sakura y Naruto, ¿Ellos en una relación? Sería como ver a dos bebes jugando a ser novios. Ellos no estaban destinados a estar juntos.

_Por lo menos no, como Naruto y el, si lo estaban._

-Por lo visto a Sasuke le gusta llamar a las cosas por su nombre ¿No?- Sakura se aventuro con su comentario y se alegró al notar que a Sasuke pareció no molestarle –Entonces son novios.

-Tampoco exageres con eso de los nombres, Sakura.

-De acuerdo, Sasuke-kun.

Sakura lo percibía, claramente. Ella y Sasuke no podían ser esa clase de amigos, como ella lo era con Naruto, nunca tan cercanos. Por que sencillamente ella y Sasuke arrastraban un pasado un tanto difícil, un pasado en el que los dos habían amado a la misma persona con la misma intensidad y solo uno de los dos había ganado. Pero eso a ella no le molestaba.

Sakura había aprendido de sus errores y ahora. _Es feliz._

-Y… ¿Quién es? ¿Quién es?- Naruto se acercó levemente.

-Naruto… ¿No puedes bajar la voz?

-No.

-Insoportable, como siempre.

-Por lo menos yo, genero algún sentimiento inmediato en los demás.

Sakura los observó discutir y se percató que nunca había visto a Sasuke así, con nadie más que con el ojiazul y descubrió en Naruto esa faceta que a ella tanto le hubiera gustado encontrar, pero que ahora solo presenciaba.

-Ne~ Sakura-chan. ¿Cómo se llama?

-Es el hermano de Gaara.

Naruto soltó la taza en sus manos.

-Idiota, deja de hacer escándalo… Un momento ¿Hablas de Sabaku no Kankuro?

-Si, Sasuke. Pues nosotros ya nos conocíamos debido a la empresa y coincidimos un día cuando andaba por Brasil y desde ahí comenzamos a frecuentarnos y casi un año después de encontrarnos y viajar juntos de un lado para a otro comenzamos a salir- Sakura acarició el hermoso anillo en sus manos –Y hace apenas dos meses me pidió matrimonio.

-No lo puedo creer- Naruto tomó la mano de Sakura para observar el anillo y ella sonrió, con aquella típica sonrisa ilusionada de toda mujer emocionada y enamorada –En serio, no lo puedo creer… Yo apenas he tratado un par de veces a Kankuro ya que es el hermano de Temari pero…

-Gaara lo va a matar- Sasuke sonrió gustoso –Por no haberle dicho nada. Eso va a ser todo un espectáculo.

-Disculpen…- Una hermosa castaña se acercó dispuesta a recoger la taza que había caído al piso, pero apenas sus ojos enfocaron al rubio, el cuerpo de la muchacha se tensó –Oh por… ¡Naruto-kun!- El rubio le sonrió levemente y la muchacha logró sonrojarse de inmediato -¿Me puede dar su autógrafo? Por favor, soy una gran fan tuya. Prácticamente… ¡Te amo!.

-Si, claro ¿Tienes en que escribir?

-¡Claro!- La muchacha sacó la pequeña libreta de apuntes de su bolsillo y Naruto se dispuso a escribir –Me llamo Aori.

-Lindo nombre, Aori.

-…Gracias.

Sakura enarcó una ceja mientras veía a Sasuke beber tranquilamente su te.

-¿Te has acostumbrado a esto?

-No, pero debo empezar a hacerlo.

Sakura notó en Sasuke, ese aire de paciencia, pocas veces visto en el mayor.

"**Pero ahora ya puedo sentir tu presencia"**

Mikoto frente a su esposo almorzaron tranquilamente, bebió un poco del vino que Fugaku había traído ese día y le sonrió con tranquilidad. –Finalmente nunca me contaste que fue eso de lo que hablaron tu y Gaara hace días, Mikoto.

-_Hay alguien… De quien creo estoy enamorado._

-Oh… Eso, pues digamos que Gaara solo necesitaba sacar muchas cosas de su interior.

-¿Y por que no habló con Sasuke o Itachi?- Mikoto suspiró un poco.

-Por que creo que lo que el necesitaba era un consejo y un abrazo materno, necesitaba la calidez de alguien que lo comprendiera y punto. Necesitaba sentirse protegido por un cariño incondicional.

_-Mis sentimientos son tan fuertes que creo que a veces no los podré controlar._

Fugaku observó a su esposa y luego de eso continuó con su comida. –Sakura me llamó ayer ¿Sabes? La oí tan liberada que me dio mucho gusto hablar con ella después de tanto tiempo.

-Se va a casar ¿Te lo contó?

-Si, me alegro mucho por ella.

_-Por eso tengo miedo de acercarme, por mostrarme tan descaradamente vulnerable ante él. Mis sentimientos por el son más fuertes que los que alguna vez sentí por Suigetsu, y eso… Me asusta._

Mikoto miró a través de la ventana y contempló la hermosa tarde de ese día, debía hablar con sus hijos en estos días y Gaara también contaba entre ellos, Gaara y sus hermanos por supuesto. Sus hijos empezaban a tomar su respectivo camino y ella empezaba a sentir esa nostalgia tan propia de una madre. Fugaku pronto también lo sentiría, aunque dudaba que pudiera expresarlo. Sus hijos después de todo… Heredaron eso de él.

_-Dudo mucho cuando se trata de él, estos sentimientos a veces… Son tan absorbentes._

"**A cada paso estoy cambiando****"**

Sai endureció la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?

Sonaba exasperado y a Gaara no le tomo demasiado tiempo el notarlo, Sai se veía molesto, sus brazos permanecían cruzados y lo miraba como si en cualquier momento quisiera golpearlo. Gaara sabía que debía llenarse de paciencia consigo mismo para no decir cosas de las cuales ya luego se arrepentiría.

-Sai…

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?- La respiración de Sai se vio tan agitada que por un momento Gaara pensó que el plan de enfrentamiento de Sasori no era tan buena idea como había sonado -¡Ya estoy muy cansado de todo esto. A veces… A veces pareciera que en realidad tu quieres…!- Sai respiró -¡Pero de repente te juntas a Suigetsu y todo se cae! ¡No se que es lo quieres de mi! ¡No se lo que piensas! A veces siento que en realidad no te conozco. A veces… Me siento tan cansado…

Gaara notó el modo aquel en el que la voz de Sai se fue debilitando poco a poco, y prefirió callar, guardar silencio y esperar a que el muchacho de cabello azabache se desahogara. Que dijera todo lo que pensaba. Gaara simplemente lo dejo hablar. Quería escuchar por primera vez todas las palabras que Sai se guardaba, sin que se reprimiera.

-¿Sabes como me siento con respecto a ti, Gaara?- Los ojos de Sai lo miraron directamente y Gaara supuso que esa agitación en su interior se debía al nerviosismo que Sai provocaba en el –Me siento atrapado en un laberinto en el que al final del camino me estas esperando, pero yo no se como recorrer ese laberinto, no me se el camino hasta ti, no se cual es ese camino que Suigetsu ya recorrió para llegar a ti. ¿Por qué todo con respecto a ti debe ser tan complicado?

Sai se había acercado, Gaara solo suspiro lentamente.

-Si, muchos dicen que todo entorno a mi es complicado. Pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No puedo simplemente dejar de ser yo- Gaara guardo sus manos en los bolsillos -¿Sabes cual es tu problema, Sai?- En esta ocasión fue su turno de buscarlo con la mirada –Que te obsesionas demasiado con ocupar el lugar de Suigetsu. Debes entender que nunca podrás ocupar su lugar, por que ese lugar es de él y solo de él. Las personas debemos buscar nuestro propio lugar y no intentar remplazar el de otro. En eso se resume todo.

-¿Tengo yo algún lugar entonces?

-Lo tienes. Definitivamente lo tienes- Sai retrocedió un paso ante la sonrisa de Gaara, desvió la mirada y decidió marcar un poco de distancia ante la brutal sinceridad en el pelirrojo.

-He intentado… Es muy difícil llegar hasta ti, tu… Es difícil.

–Lo importante cuando estas ante un laberinto no es si conoces o no el camino. Lo importante es la intensidad las ganas que le ponen las personas en llegar ¿Cuántas son tus ganas de llegar hasta mi, Sai?- Gaara comenzó a acercase, Sai apenas retrocedió antes de que su espalda chocara contra la puerta. No quería, no quería volver a confundirse.

-¿Por qué soy yo quien siempre debe llegar hasta ti?

-Por que yo pienso hacer trampa- Gaara terminó de acercarse, tomándolo del rostro –No pienso recorrer el laberinto hasta ti, pienso atravesarlo y punto. Por que lo único que quiero es llegar a ti, no me importa nada más.

-Me asusta. Todo ha sido tan angustiante hasta ahora y ni siquiera estamos juntos.

-Piensas demasiado las cosas. Escucha…- Gaara se alejó un poco, paso las manos por su propio cabello y se removió incomodo –Lo diré una sola vez por que no estoy acostumbrado ni a decirlo ni a escucharlo de otras personas, pero… Yo… Te quiero.

Sai pudo notar como Gaara desviaba la mirada.

-Hagamos trampa juntos entonces.- Gaara volvió a mirarlo –Quizá yo también quiera hacer trampa hasta ti- La sonrisa de Sai fue suficiente, pero más que eso lo que basto para Gaara fue cuando lo jaló de la camisa y lo llevó hacia él. Cuando unió sus labios y cerró los ojos. Cuando Gaara sintió en mucho tiempo los labios de Sai.

Aquel momento cuando sintió las manos de Sai sobre su espalda, uniéndolo a él y juntando sus cuerpos. Para Gaara bastó el momento aquel en el que el ambiente dentro de esa habitación se concentró únicamente en los dos. A Gaara le bastó con percibir ese sentimiento tan profundo, entremezclado por las caricias de Sai y sus besos.

"**Cada vez más y más"**

Itachi sacudió un poco su cabello cuando entro a su departamento.

Luego del largo e incesante estado de miradas e incomprensión absoluta y por supuesto luego de que Deidara prácticamente le gritara que se largara, Itachi decidió hacerle caso. Bostezó un poco y pensó en lo lejos que estaba esta situación de cómo el la había imaginado al día siguiente.

Camino hasta la cocina por un poco de agua y sonrió ante lo bien que habían resultado las cosas al final de todo. Amplió su sonrisa cuando se descubrió a si mismo como un idiota al no poder sacarse el rostro de Deidara adormilado de la cabeza. Recordó a Pein y en el preciso instante en el que se decidía por ir a buscarlo, una pequeña nota sobre el mesón lo detuvo.

'_Me la pasé bien pero tengo que marcharme de urgencia. Disculpa. Nos vemos en la boda de Sakura._

_Pein'_

-Que extraño-

Murmuro levemente pero luego de pensarlo un poco decidió dejarlo pasar. Se sacó la camisa con cuidado y camino hasta su habitación dispuesto a darse una ducha. Luego llamaría a Pein, más tarde vería a Deidara y por supuesto ya mañana iría a trabajar.

_Itachi ese día se sentía demasiado bien como para ir a trabajar._

"**Este mundo brilla bajo la caridad de tu luz****"**

-Es sorprendente.

La voz de Fugaku resonó firme en medio de la sala.

-¿El que?

Naruto sin embargo pareció no inmutarse ante aquello y verse reflejado en los ojos amables de Uchiha Mikoto para el rubio fue el mejor regalo de todos. Por lo menos el mejor que pudieran haberle regalado en ese preciso momento cuando los ojos de Fugaku lo atravesaban con tanta intensidad.

-El que estés aquí tres años después, aquí en mi casa. Por que aun recuerdo que tres años atrás antes de que sucediera algo de lo cual no estoy muy informado que digamos- Fugaku miró discretamente a Sasuke –Le pedimos a Sasuke que te trajera sin embargo eso nunca sucedió.

Naruto inclinó levemente su cabeza. Sasuke nunca le había siquiera mencionado algo parecido, o era quizá que había sido el mismo quien no le había dado tiempo a Sasuke para que tuviera la oportunidad de decirle algo. Naruto sintió la culpa recorrerlo.

-Si, es que sucedieron un par de cosas que se nos salieron de las manos- Naruto tomó la mano de Sasuke bajo la mesa discretamente, lejos de la mirada de sus padres –Pero ahora estoy aquí, tres años después, pero estoy aquí.

-Quizá… Pero sigue habiendo algo en ti. No es tu culpa pero sinceramente no me agrada mucho la idea de no saberme la mitad de la historia y mas cuando eso implica a uno de mis hijos- Mikoto sonrió levemente y acarició el brazo de su marido.

-Fugaku hay cosas que es mejor no descubrir, a veces es mejor presenciar lo que te dejan ver. Si Sasuke y Naruto consideran que no es necesario que sepamos la historia por completo tan solo nos queda aceptar. ¿Acaso no ves lo feliz que es nuestro hijo ahora que Naruto-kun regresó?

La sinceridad absoluta de Mikoto, azotó por completo la seriedad auto impuesta de Naruto y en un micro segundo en el que desvió su mirada hacía Sasuke a su lado, pudo ver ese pequeño matiz de vergüenza que rodeaba al azabache. _Naruto se sintió tan feliz._

-Como sea…- Naruto de inmediato regresó su mirada al mayor -¿Se quedan a comer entonces?

-Sería un placer.

Si, definitivamente se sentía feliz.

"**Es el"**

-Entonces… Sales con el.

Neji enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos. La pequeña cafetería le ofrecía a Itachi la oportunidad de comportarse extrañamente serio, y a Deidara la oportunidad clara de sentirse aún más avergonzado. Ser el mayor encargado era un poco más fácil que ser al cual vigilaban. Y ahora bajo la mirada de Neji, Deidara era el menor de relaciones cuestionables.

-Si, estamos saliendo.

La manera en la que Itachi tomo su mano, la determinación en sus palabras y Deidara se perdió por un breve segundo antes de por supuesto soltarse bruscamente y arrugar el entrecejo claramente molesto, mirar mal a Itachi y por supuesto enviarle una mirada determinada a Neji.

-No es así. Nosotros no estamos saliendo.

-Deidara por favor ya deja de negarlo ¿Cuántos años tienes? Además acabas de admitirlo, existe un nosotros.

-No hay un nosotros en ninguna parte.

Itachi sonrió, paso su brazo por los hombros de Deidara y miró a Neji.

-Nuestra relación siempre es así, el lo niega yo lo admito, pero al final siempre estamos juntos, ni yo sin el, ni el sin mi.

Fue quizá la mirada de Itachi, quizá la aceleración de su propio corazón. Pero Deidara en ese momento hizo únicamente lo primero que dicto su impulsividad. Levantó su puño derecho y sin ningún tipo de displicencia golpeo la mejilla derecha de Uchiha Itachi a su lado.

-Pedazo de idiota. ¿De que relación hablas?

Y molesto como se encontraba, Deidara se levantó, tomó su celular y después de un par de segundos, se marchó.

-¿Lo ves?- Itachi acariciaba su mejilla con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro mientras con la otra mano levantaba su bebida –Así es nuestra relación.

Neji únicamente asintió, y luego de un rato también sonrió.

"**Lo se"**

-Fue diferente.

El comentario de Naruto salió de repente, Sasuke apenas tuvo tiempo de mirarlo antes de que la sonrisa de Naruto lo atravesara y sus ojos comprendieran que el rubio no pensaba ir a trabajar hoy.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No pensé que tu padre simplemente aceptara mi presencia como si nada.

-El te aceptó tres años atrás, cuando fuiste a devolver las acciones, digamos que de algún modo miró más allá de ti. Para bien o para mal mi padre siempre ha tenido esa capacidad.

-Oye Sasuke- Los pasos de Naruto de repente se detuvieron -¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

-Por supuesto.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Disculpa?

La sonrisa de Naruto volvió a aparecer.

-Por hoy, olvidemos que hay gente que nos conoce aquí y allá- Naruto volvió a tomarlo de la mano, en esta ocasión entrelazando sus dedos –Dediquemos este día a los dos- Y antes de que pudiera si quiera debatir la idea, agarrando su mano, Naruto ya comenzaba a encaminarlo quien sabe a donde.

-Oye, idiota. ¿Podrías soltarme al menos?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Pero podrían vernos. Además te recuerdo que eres una figura pública.

Sasuke sentía a cada paso que su corazón se aceleraba más y más, culpa quizá de las para nada discretas miradas que habían sobre ellos mientras atravesaban las calles, no estaba avergonzado, pero si algo intimidado ante la asombrosa valentía del rubio, no le molestaba andar agarrado de la mano de él. Sasuke mientras seguían caminando. Solo veía la espalda de Naruto, su espalda y su brazo izquierdo que aún seguía sosteniendo el suyo.

-No me importa.

-¿Eh?

-Que nos vean juntos. No me importa.

Sasuke entonces levantó la mirada un poco más y se encontró con el perfil tranquilo de Kamikaze Naruto, con su mirada buscando algo que el desconocía, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Y a Sasuke le bastó solo mirarlo para decidir lo mismo que el rubio ya había decidido tiempo atrás.

_No le importaba._

Tampoco le importaba quien los vieran. Por que al final de todo, aquellas personas solo los veían sin reflejo, por que al final de todo, para Sasuke solo había Naruto y su correspondiente viceversa. Por que al final de todo, Sasuke con quien se sentía bien era con Naruto, con los demás… A los demás ni siquiera los conocía.

Sasuke entonces aceleró el pasó y se colocó junto a él.

Naruto sonrió, y tranquilamente le enseñó el parque de diversiones frente a ellos.

"**Es el único"**

_Podría considerar mi primer día de renacimiento, aquella tarde cuando abrí los ojos y lo primero que vi, fuiste tú, mi mejor amigo de ahí en adelante. ¿Lo recuerdas, verdad? Tanto o más que yo. Por que Sasori ese día decidió entrenarnos a ambos, por que ambos nos convertimos en sus pupilos y ambos nos ganamos su absoluta confianza. Por que al final de todo ambos siempre estuvimos juntos, aunque siempre fuéramos tan diferentes._

_Quise encontrar las palabras adecuadas y aun así no las encontré, pero Neji ¿Sabes? Me basta con poder expresarte lo importante que son todos ustedes para mi, por que como tu lo dijiste al final de todo son mi familia, sin embargo tu ya encontraste tu lugar en el mundo. Volviste a tu punto de partida. Tienes a tu verdadera familia una vez más. Tu ciclo de venganza se cerró y yo ya decidí quedarme afuera._

_Sasori investigó. Mi familia… Están todos muertos, el día que me encontraron, ese día viajábamos todos y el auto chocó, el único que sobrevivió fui yo, ese día me rescataron y criaron, después de todo desde ese día crecí junto a ti. Pero Sasori encontró a un amigo, el mejor amigo de mi papá, habló con él y pidió conocerme. Lo conocí aquella vez cuando tú te quedaste un par de semanas más en Japón._

_Fue en China, el reside allá, su nombre es Gai, y me dijo que cuando quisiera podía mostrarme todo lo que le pertenece a mi familia, Neji… El sabe tanto de ellos, de mi mamá, de mi papá, sabe tanto que podía pasar horas escuchándolo hablar de ellos. Me cae muy bien, es un buen tipo y recuerdo que un día le prometí que viajaría a China a tomar por derecho lo que me pertenece y a escuchar con más calma todas esas historias que yo desconozco._

_Neji ese día ya llegó. Quizá aún me falta un poco de valentía cuando se trata de ti, pero finalmente lo he decido, me voy para China. Ya me despedí de Sasori, pero no tenía palabras para enfrentarme a ti directamente, por eso Neji esto es un adiós. Cuida mucho de tus primas. Re construye esa hermosa familia que alguna vez fueron. _

_Sé feliz._

_Lee._

_P.D.: Despídeme de los demás, llegué a apreciarlos demasiado, aunque no tuvimos mucho tiempo para conocernos. _

Neji observó el papel en sus manos y dejo que su brazo cayera levemente con el pequeño papel apresado por su puño todavía. Observó la ventana y el bello clima de ese día, observó y escuchó la risa de los demás, incluso pudo escuchar por defecto a Hannabi platicar con Hinata mientras arreglaban la casa donde aparentemente volverían a estar juntos los tres.

El y Hannabi finalmente se mudarían con Hinata.

-Idiota… No me diste tiempo para poder decírtelo.

Había pensado, mucho quizá, en el poder llevar a Lee junto a el a la casa de su prima y luego de que ella no se opusiera puesto que sabía a conciencia que el otro muchacho se encontraba tan solo como su primo hace unos años. Neji había ido a buscarlo a la casa de Deidara y luego a la de Sasori.

-¿Tu el cobarde?

_Neji sonrió. _No lo había encontrado por ninguna parte.

-…Fui yo quien no se atrevió a hablar a tiempo.

"**Todo alrededor cambia si estás tu"**

Cuatro meses después.

Cuando Sakura entro bella y deslumbrante por la iglesia. Naruto indudablemente sonrió.

Desde el lugar cercano al cura, Kankuro pudo ajustar un poco mejor su traje y Gaara desvió la mirada con una sonrisa en el rostro 'El tonto de su hermano' se casaba, le parecía incluso hasta imposible. Sai a su lado veía atentamente la entrada de Sakura. Gaara lo sabía. Había un aire, un ambiente, como si la música internamente sonara.

Para cuando Sakura hubiera llegado junto a Kankuro del brazo de su padre y el hubiera quitado su velo, Sasuke hizo una anotación personal. Cuando Sakura estaba enamorada sus ojos brillaban con una asombrosa luz que podía envidiar cualquiera.

-¿Sabes algo?-

Deidara giró levemente su rostro en cuanto sintió la voz de Itachi tan cerca de su oreja, y por supuesto cuando las palabras del cura se empezaron a dejar escuchar. Y su discurso algo ameno se pudo percibir en el ambiente. Deidara decidió entonces prestarle atención al azabache.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Las bodas… Nunca me han gustado.

-¿Y eso me interesa por que…?

-Por que me has hecho replantearme la posibilidad de continuar soltero.

Deidara sonrió con ligereza, regresando su mirada a la pareja a punto de contraer matrimonio. Luego de eso… Recordó: "_Por que me has hecho replantearme la posibilidad de continuar soltero_" Las palabras de Itachi iban muy en serio. Su cuerpo se tensó y de inmediato regresó la mirada al mayor.

-¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?- Aunque intentó hablar bajo, claramente su voz fue audible para los que estaban a su alrededor -¿Yo cuando he hecho eso?- Itachi sonrió –Además tu y yo no podemos casarnos. Antes que nada por que ni siquiera estamos saliendo aunque tu te llenes la boca diciendo que si, y segundo por que somos hombres.

-Lo primero solo esta en tu cabeza y con respecto a lo segundo… Podemos viajar a las Vegas, por ejemplo.

Deidara arrugó el entrecejo.

_Estúpido Itachi que hacía acelerar su corazón indiscriminadamente._

-Hola Itachi, Deidara.

Pein apareció como si nada, vestido con una elegancia absoluta, robando varias miradas a cada paso que daba, incluso después de que se sentara junto a Itachi –Hey, Pein… Creí que en realidad no vendrías- Deidara no lo conocía, pero si lo recordaba, el tipo que estaba medio desnudo en el apartamento de Itachi cuatro meses atrás, por el cual no había preguntado. Y por el cual ahora Itachi había olvidado su conversación anterior.

-Si bueno, pero al final estoy aquí ¿No?

-Si. Tienes que venir al estreno de la película del que estamos encargados.

-Claro ¿Cuándo?

-Mañana.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos, regresó su mirada hacía los novios, prefiriendo por supuesto mantenerse al margen de la dichosa conversación. Escuchando por defecto sus palabras, escuchando por error lo cercanos que eran. Y deseando… Casi mínimamente poder comportarse de esa manera en algún momento. Así de cercano a Itachi, sin que su obstinación se interpusiera como siempre.

"**El mundo es capaz de cambiar si estamos juntos"**

-¡Vivan los novios!

El sonido de la botella de champaña al ser destapada recorrió cada lugar dentro del salón del hotel.

Sakura permanecía agarrada del brazo de Kankuro mientras los invitados se dedicaban a aplaudir amistosamente, Sakura pudo identificar entre aquellos rostros, muchas miradas y sonrisas de alegría que se compartieron en el ambiente.

Luego de eso Sakura se encerró en el mundo aparte junto a su esposo. Junto a él y su nueva vida.

La música empezó, animando el lugar 'Feel it' se escuchó a todo volumen y Sakura se extasió al notar como la mayoría de las personas caminaban hacía la pista de baile, apresó la mano de su ahora esposo y por supuesto que ella no se quedaría atrás.

-¿Sabías que apenas termine el estreno me toca viajar de regreso a Estados Unidos?- Naruto terminó de beber el vodka y miró con algo de asombro a Suigetsu.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Así es, al parecer hay una nueva producción. Y me han llamado para estar en el grupo.

-Wow, se nota que te va muy bien.

Sasuke desde su lugar tan solo continuó bebiendo, observando a las personas que de un lado a otro se movían en el salón del hotel. Contempló por un breve segundo a Sakura y Kankuro, quienes ya se habían cambiado por unos trajes un poco más ligeros y ahora bailaban libremente. Hasta que claro, una última frase por parte de Suigetsu logró llamar su atención.

-Ahora que lo pienso… Hay un papel para el que estarías perfecto.

-¿Lo crees?

-Claro que si.

-¿Y de que se trata de una película?

-No, es una serie y parece que es larga. Aunque no es nada seguro todavía. ¿Sabes Naruto? A ti en Estados Unidos ya te aman. Definitivamente te iría muy bien por allá.

Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Naruto en Estados Unidos? ¿Naruto fuera del país, muy lejos?

Sasuke… Pertenecía a Japón, a su empresa.

Naruto y Sasuke lejos muy lejos, con un mar entero separándolos. Dependiendo de la cruel y única decisión de Naruto.

-Mmh… Creo que hablaré con Deidara. Me parece una muy buena opción, Suigetsu.

"**Entonces deja al mundo cambiar"**

Mientras de la voz de Super Junior, 'Sorry, Sorry' se dejaba escuchar. Sai gimió levemente cuando Gaara apresando desde su espalda lo apegó a él. Que sus manos permanecieran quietas lo preocupó, así que optando por no quedarse atrás, en cuanto su mano derecha levantó la camisa del pelirrojo y pudo palpar aquella blanca piel, el encontrarse con unos abdominales tan bien definidos, lo sorprendió.

Arrebatado por haber descubierto algo nuevo en Sabaku, Sai decidió que si habían tantas cosas por descubrir de Sabaku no Gaara este era el momento. Profundizó el beso y cuando la mano de Gaara se internó también en su piel, su cuerpo entero se erizo.

_Si, en efecto, este era el momento._

-Gaara que bueno que te encuen… ¡Gaara! ¡Sai!

Sai logró alejarse lo suficiente cuando el rostro sorprendido de Temari los interceptó, vestida tan elegantemente la muchacha de cabello rubio solo arrugó el entrecejo y los miró de forma reprobatoria.

-¿Acaso están locos?- Temari cerró la puerta fuertemente, Recordándole a Sai que se encontraban en la pequeña habitación donde se guardaban los presentes que pudieran haber traído y que no habían sido enviados con anticipación. –Gaara, es la boda de tu hermano. Y Sai… Sai tu no haces estas cosas.

-Culpo a Gaara de todo, yo ni siquiera quería venir. Por eso le dije que mejor alquilemos una habitación. Pero el no… Que así es más excitante.

-Haber… Tampoco es que te negaste demasiado. Además no era yo quien ya estaba empezando a desvestirme. Yo solo quería besarte.

-Si… Claro.

-¡Basta los dos! Ni siquiera se si quiero saber o entender lo que acaban de decir. Tienes cinco exactos minutos para volver a verse como gente decente y salir de aquí.

Temari salió, de la misma forma en la que había entrado. Sai inmediatamente comenzó a arreglar su camisa.

Sin embargo, Gaara…

Gaara nunca había sido muy obediente que digamos. Sai solo lo vio terminar de abrirse la camisa con tanta calma que por un momento lo hizo estremecerse. El ver su estómago semi descubierto con la camisa dispuesta a ser quitada de un momento a otro y con esos ojos casi brillando de excitación.

-Gaara… Tu hermana nos dijo que…

-¿Y que?- Gaara tan solo abrió su camisa de golpe, a Sai en ese momento poco le importó lo mucho que la camisa había costado -¿No te parece aún más excitante saber que de un momento a otro nos puede volver a encontrar?

Los besos que Gaara comenzó a repartir por su cuello bastaron para que el hiciera su cabeza para atrás y se arrimara contra la pequeña mesa tras suyo.

-¿Sabes algo… Gaara?- Los besos y sus manos lograban desenfocarlo y a pesar de eso Sai decidió continuar –Me preocupa ese gusto extraño tuyo de ser descubiertos por tu hermana…

-Idiota…- Murmuró Gaara antes de proporcionarle una pequeña mordida a ese cuello blanco, del cual antes salía una risa y ahora solo emitía pequeños gemidos.

Oh… Gaara iba a recordar este día por mucho tiempo.

Y definitivamente asistiría más seguido a las bodas.

"**Es el, lo se"**

-¿Escucharon algo?

Temari arrugó el entrecejo.

-Será mejor que nos alejemos de esta habitación- Comentó la rubia mientras se abría paso entre la gente y caminaba junto a Hannabi, Temari y Neji. Apenas divisó a Suigetsu conversando junto a Kiba. La sonrisa en la rubia llegó de nuevo a sus labios –Sui, Kiba ¿Cómo han estado?

-Temari, tanto tiempo.

La sonrisa amplia de Suigetsu era algo que siempre le había agradado por demás a la rubia y al notar como Kiba parecía no despegar sus ojos de la hermana mayor de Hannabi, su buen humor aumentó una vez más. Haría sus tres buenas obras del día de hoy. Callaría por Gaara y Sai. Hannabi y Kiba eran algo más por lo que ella podría ser llamada la esposa de Cupido una vez más.

-Sui, déjame presentarte a Hyuuga Hannabi. Prima de Neji.

-Oh, Neji no te había visto- El castaño desde su lugar tan solo asintió observando con atención todo el lugar a su alrededor –Mucho gusto Hannabi- Suigetsu sonrió con la copa en su mano y la muchacha asintió efusiva, con el corazón a mil por hora y unas cincuenta frases pre dispuestas para ese momento ya olvidadas.

-Y Kiba ella es Hinata, la hermana mayor de Hannabi, ya que la veías tanto supuse que por lo menos debía presentártela.

-¡Temari-san!

El sonrojo en Hinata fue adorable, Kiba tan solo estiró su mano y apreso la de la muchacha con una sonrisa en el rostro –Mucho gusto, Hinata.

-Igualmente, Kiba-kun.

-Kiba esta bien.

Neji observó la situación, sonrió levemente y comprendió algo que casualmente Hinata le había comentado el día anterior. Los tres por igual tenían derecho a armar su vida. La distancia no importaba, importaba tan solo que no se olvidaran. Importaba que se contactaran. Pero el amor… El amor no podía sobrevivir de la misma forma que el cariño fraternal.

Por que para bien o para mal, el Amor, era dependiente. Dependiente del otro.

"**Es el único"**

Cuando la gente fuera del cine se acumuló en mayoría gritando el nombre de los protagonistas.

Todos supieron que sería un completo éxito. Suigetsu, Kiba, Kimimaro, Sai y Naruto habían provocado casi un escándalo total con su llegada, entre sonrisas y saludos, vestidos elegantes pero modernos y los gritos de las fans no habían parado a pesar de que ya no se encontraban a la vista.

El flash de las cámaras, las pequeñas entrevistas mientras caminaban por la alfombra. Los cinco desde la publicación y sus preview anunciando la película habían creado una gran expectativa, habían puesto a medio mundo de cabeza.

Sasuke sentado en su lugar esperando solamente por que Naruto terminara de entrar y la película empezara, contemplaba la agenda en su celular, intentando por lo menos fingir que aquello realmente le ocupaba algo de tiempo. Que sus pensamientos no se desviaban hacía Naruto y su posible estadía en el extranjero. Sasuke prefería ignorar o mejor dicho bloquear el tema, aunque sea por unos días.

Encendió el televisor desde el celular y sonrió al ver justamente la alfombra por la que los cinco chicos todavía desfilaban, saludando y complaciendo a unas cuantas fans con sus autógrafos. Vio a Naruto agitar su mano y sonreír. Ver lo mucho que el rubio disfrutaba del saberse amado por tantas personas. Del saberse importante sin rayar en lo pretencioso.

Sasuke debía admitir, que ese, era en definitiva el mundo de Kamikaze Naruto.

Sintió a alguien sentarse a su lado y justo cuando estaba apunto de decirle que ese asiento ya estaba reservado sus ojos se clavaron en aquel rubio de ojos azules que miraba la gran pantalla negra con aparente interés.

-Dime algo Uchiha…

La voz de Deidara sobria y parsimoniosa al mismo tiempo lo dejo por un momento sin habla. No se tomó la molestia de apagar el televisor o de siquiera bajar el volumen. No, por que justo en ese momento una reportera comunicaba a los cuatro vientos algo que Naruto también acababa de confirmar. Se iría a grabar a los Estados Unidos una serie nueva. Sin embargo por alguna razón. Deidara ahora había girado su rostro y lo miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué tan bueno eres negociando contratos?

Sasuke solo se mostró confundido.

"**Yo te daré...**

**Estos**** sentimientos que tan recelosamente he guardado"**

Lee acomodó una vez más en su lugar la pequeña lámpara, y a gusto con el lugar libre de polvo sonrió. Miró desde el amplio lugar como la foto de sus padres yacía reluciente. Consultó su reloj una vez más y conforme con el tiempo estiró su cuerpo y decidió darse una larga ducha antes de empezar a cambiarse. Gai lo había invitado a su casa esa noche, a que conociera a la que sería en unos meses su esposa.

Lee estaba feliz, Gai en poco tiempo se había convertido casi en un padre para el, así que la mujer que hoy conocería sería como una madre también. Esperanzado en simpatizar con la mujer que le había robado el corazón a Gai. Lee emprendió camino hacía su dormitorio, despojándose de su camisa en el proceso.

Hasta que el timbre sonó fuerte y firme por todo el lugar.

-Moh~ Y yo que pensaba darme una larga ducha.

El rostro de Lee se entristeció momentáneamente, pero de inmediatamente volvió a llenarse de energía, colocándose la camisa, dispuso de una sonrisa amable y decidió atender a su visita. Después de todo ya eran muchas las amistades que había forjado en estos meses en China.

Abrió la puerta tranquilamente y observó a un chico frente a su puerta con la cabeza agachada revisando algo en el celular y con un par de maletas a su alrededor. Pero casi de inmediato apenas hubiera abierto la puerta el muchacho frente a él, se desentendió del celular y lo miró. Lee no necesito de nada más apenas esos ojos claros lo ubicaron.

-Neji…

Una pequeña sonrisa por parte del castaño y Lee sintió como algo en su pecho se violentaba con ferocidad. Apretando el pomo de la puerta, Lee no se atrevía a decir algo más.

-Lee… He decidió venir a vivirme contigo.

Antes de que siquiera poder negar o afirmar algo, Neji se abrió paso al interior de su hogar.

Consternado por aquella actitud tan extraña en su mejor amigo. Conociéndolo desde hace tanto y sabiendo que el nunca se comportaría así. Lee agitó su cabeza confundido y cerró la puerta detrás suyo. Recordando casi de inmediato como formar una frase coherente.

-Pero… ¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba?

-Bueno dijiste China. Así que eso me evitó recorrer cada continente y me fue más sencillo. Recuerda que seguir la pista de desaparecidos es casi mi especialidad.

-Pero… ¿Por qué estas aquí? ¿Y Hinata y Hannabi?

Neji se quitó las gafas, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eso mi querido amigo es algo que te diré más adelante. Tome mucho valor para abordar el avión hasta acá. Así que ahora déjame acumular un poco más de valor y te daré todas las razones que quieras. Solo… Dame un poco de tiempo más.

Lee se sorprendió así mismo viendo tan directamente aquellos ojos claros y por supuesto apenas lo notó, tosió levemente y desvió la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa Lee? ¿No piensas mostrarme mi habitación?

-Si, claro que si.

Comenzó a caminar por uno de los pasillos seguido por Neji y aunque extrañamente el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Lee sonrió.

-Por cierto, Neji. Solo como referencia, aunque no lo hayas preguntado… Eres más que bienvenido.

_Neji sonrió._

-Lo se.

_Ambos necesitaban… Solo un poco de tiempo más. Por lo menos en esta ocasión._

_Neji ya había dado su primer gran paso._

"**Tu belleza movió la frialdad de mi corazón"**

Ellos se encontraban ahí.

En la habitación de Sai, con la luz colándose por la ventana, con apenas una sábana supuestamente tapando algo de sus pieles denudas. Con un Sai semi sentado mirando el techo de la habitación, con un Gaara completamente acostado, descansando la cabeza en la almohada y con un pequeño perfume en sus manos. Un curioso perfume que había logrado llamar su atención. Puesto que según había visto Sai ahora patrocinaba de la manera más provocativa que podía haber.

Apareciendo casi desnudo frente a la pantalla y ante millones de personas en el mundo. Haciéndolos ambicionar algo que jamás podrían tener. Por que después de todo. Sai le pertenecía.

-¿Por qué ves tanto el dichoso perfume?

Gaara al sentirse descubierto, sonrió y se sentó. Mirando a Sai quien apenas se había movido para verlo directamente a los ojos.

-Es que gracias a ti, pensaba cambiar de perfume.

-No lo hagas.

-¿Eh?

Sai se sentó, lo agarró por el cuello y lo acercó a él en un profundo y suave abrazo.

-Me agrada tu aroma… Tal y como es.

Gaara se sonrojo. Violenta y desagradablemente para su gusto, dentro del abrazo se sentía tan débil. Con el corazón latiéndole tan fuerte que por un momento pensó que estar tan juntos podía hacer que Sai lo notara… Que notara lo mucho que su corazón se agitaba junto a él.

-Sai…- El pelirrojo se alejó levemente volviendo a mirarlo a la cara -¿Lo sabes?- Gaara tocó levemente la punta de la nariz en el azabache y el tan solo arrugo el entrecejo confundido –Este es el punto motor de la alegría en las personas. Cada vez que sonríes, eres feliz, me hablas, me abrazas o simplemente te comportas como un completo idiota… Siento que presionas ese punto en mí.

Sai no mostró expresión alguna, solo una sonrisa leve vislumbró desde su rostro. Por dentro Sai solo quería abrazarlo. El cumulo de emociones era tanta que sentía en cualquier momento no podía controlarlas. Sentía que una vez más Gaara agitaba su mundo indiscriminadamente.

-Por favor… No dejes de presionar ese punto de alegría en mí.

A Sai le bastaba esa última frase por parte de Gaara para cumplir con lo que sus emociones le dictaban, entonces lo abrazó. Con tanta fuerza como quiso. Y cuando las manos de Gaara tocaron su espalda y sintió el abrazo correspondido. Sai se sintió casi en el cielo.

En esas cuatro paredes, con solo Gaara junto a él.

Sin lujos, sin comodidades, sin extravagancias. _Sai es feliz._

"**Yo te abriré...**

**Los sentimientos ocultos en mi ser"**

Desde que su viaje fuera públicamente anunciado.

Sasuke y el se habían visto regularmente, particularmente normal, como si nada estuviera pasando.

Pero Naruto lo sabía, día con día, Sasuke se había alejado, nunca le mencionó nada, nunca le prohibió algo. Sasuke al final nunca dijo palabra alguna respecto a su viaje. Era más bien como si hubiera decidido ignorar el hecho de que el día de hoy se iría por un buen tiempo a Estados Unidos.

Incluso el día de hoy, luego de despedirse de todos. Naruto había notado que Sasuke nunca se presentó.

Se sentó en su lugar correspondiente junto a la ventana y se quitó las gafas, hecho su cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró. Más importante que su carrera es Sasuke. Pero el azabache había decidió callar y si el callaba Naruto tampoco interfería.

-Tu representante es un desobligado.

Naruto miró a Sasuke sentarse tranquilamente a su lado.

-Sasuke… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues Deidara hace unos días decidió transferirme su puesto.

Naruto entonces recordó, la actitud extraña en su hermano, que no hubieran subido juntos al avión. Que a pesar de todo Deidara no demorara más de media hora en arreglar su maleta. Sus ojos se llenaron de una abrumante alegría y aunque no quiso ser tan evidente. Desvió la mirada consiente de que sus ojos daban evidencia que estuvo a punto de derramar una lagrima.

-Grandísimo idiota… Pensé que no te volvería a ver más por mucho tiempo.

Sasuke solo tomo su mano y recostó la cabeza en el asiento.

-Sería incapaz… De dejarte ir una vez más.

Naruto mordió su labio inferior y apretó el pequeño agarre.

Dos segundos después. Sasuke sentía un pequeño y reconfortante beso en la frente.

_Lo amaba tanto… Como para dejarlo todo por el._

"**Tu amor me dio una nueva visión del mundo"**

-Así que… ¿Te quedaste sin trabajo?

Deidara todavía se preguntaba por que le permitía a Itachi seguir ahí, junto a él, en el aeropuerto, viendo los aviones pasar uno tras otro, ambos apenas con un Capuchino en las manos. Deidara todavía se preguntaba por que luego de que Pein se marchara volvió a sentirse inmensamente feliz.

-Si, pensé en lo que es mejor para mi hermano. Y simplemente lo hice. De todas formas me queda Sai.

-Ya veo… Aun así. Por culpa de tu imprudencia nos quedamos sin un gran Gestor de Negocios Internacionales ¿Lo sabías?

-¿Un que?

Por fin después de mucho rato, Deidara se digno a mirar al Uchiha.

-Eso no importa. Lo que importa es que debes hacerte responsable.

-¡¿De que?- Deidara lo miró fijamente mientras Itachi parecía ignorar sus reclamos mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida –Además tampoco es como si hubiera tenido que insistir demasiado. Sasuke quería irse con él y eso es más que obvio incluso hasta para alguien como tu.

-De todas formas nos dejaste con un gran puesto libre en la empresa. Tienes que cubrirlo.

-¿Qué?- Deidara continuó su paso junto a Itachi quien ahora bebía un poco del Capuchino en sus manos, Deidara analizó y analizó esa frase hasta que el entendimiento llego plenamente a él -¡¿Qué?

Itachi solo se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Estas demente? No pienso pasar todo el día contigo... Por supuesto que no.

A pesar de que Deidara intento sonar convincente, aquel tono dubitativo en su voz bastó para que Itachi continuara su camino ignorando olímpicamente todos los reproches del rubio.

-Por cierto…- Itachi se detuvo de repente, logrando que Deidara se detuviera también, y retrocediera un poco al notar como el rostro de Itachi se le acercaba peligrosamente –He hablado con mis padres y me han dicho que les gustaría conocerte un día de estos.

Itachi continuó. Deidara se paralizó.

-¡¿Qué?

_-__Nuestra relación siempre es así, el lo niega yo lo admito, pero al final siempre estamos juntos, ni yo sin el, ni el sin mi.-_

"**Es el, lo se. Es el único"**

+-+**FIN**+-+

_¿Es demasiado?_

_Posiblemente…_

_Pero la verdad para mi ha sido tan reconfortante el poder haber llegado hasta aquí. Originalmente no pensaba que llegaría a ser tan extenso. Pero de repente me agarró una inspiración casi total, pero que por falta de tiempo no pude transcribir, sin embargo aquí esta. En sus ultimas palabras._

_Espero sinceramente que les haya agradado. Ha sido una gran satisfacción al igual que mis otros fic haber llegado hasta la palabra FIN, es un fic en conjunto con ustedes, puesto que su apoyo es siempre invaluable._

_Espero también que nos sigamos leyendo en otro fic._

_¿Saben? Particularmente ame el__ SaiGaa o ¿GaaSai? No estoy muy segura todavía de eso… Pero bueno, me encanto esta parejita, se hizo esperar pero al fin y al cabo me encanto todo sobre ellos al igual que el NejiLee (sobre el cual dude mucho sobre escribir o no, pero ya ven, espero que no me haya quedado tan mal)_

_Comenzó como un casi absoluto SasuNaru, sin embargo me enamore tanto del ItaDei que le puse muchas ganas y sin querer transcribí muchas situaciones mias con un amigo muy especial, incluso la frase "__**Nuestra relación siempre es así, ella lo niega yo lo admito, pero al final siempre estamos juntos, ni yo sin ella, ni ella sin mi" **__la dice un amigo mío todo el tiempo sobre como nos tratamos y con el tiempo he llegado a creer que es cierta. Si leyera esto (cosa que creo imposible) le diría que ¡Lo quiero Mucho! Aunque se lo demuestre a golpes, pero el ya sabe que lo quiero._

_La verdad no soy muy buena expresando mis emociones, incluso una prima mía dice que yo expreso mi cariño a través de los golpes. Ah… pero quien sabe. Lo bueno es que mis amigos ya están acostumbrados y cuando no les ando dando su manotón por atrevidos, descarados o simplemente idiotas se preocupan. ¡Tan lindos! Aunque a veces se pasan de Gay, aunque no lo son y lo hacen en broma… Pero igual se los quiere en su forma rara y extraña casi hasta demente. En serio… Creo que mis amigas son mas normales que mis amigos… ¬.¬_

_Wow! No se que me dio por esa vena sentimental, pero la verdad es que he estado pasando por unos momentos muy fuertes y ellos se han portado re maravillosos conmigo._

_En fin. La canción es "__**She is"**__ de __**Clazziquai**__ propio del Ost My Lovely Kim Sam Soon, un dorama muy recomendable y bueno. El caso es que esta canción no tengo la menor idea del por que pero me fascina, es como si cada vez que la escuchara todas las emociones malas se fueran y me quedaran tan solo las ganas de enamorarme. Jeje._

_Es una canción como su letra, aunque sencilla, es única._

_Espero que la escuchen (Obviamente solo cambie el She por El, pero de ahí nada más __) y ya no los molesto más, quisiera que todos hayan disfrutado como yo el llegar hasta aca y espero encontrarlos en otro fic._

_Bye!_

_Nesly._


End file.
